


Lux Noir

by shadow_oblivion



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BH comes up with a date, Biting, Black Hat confused by humans, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Body horror during smut, Compromise, Confusion, Conversations, Drugging your boss unintentionally, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Experiment backfires, First Time Blow Jobs, Flug confused by his boss, Flug embraces sadistic side, Flug has no remorse for things he has done, Flug loses it, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Maiming and torment, Medical Kink, Mix of ic/ooc, Paperhat - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Scent Kink, Scratching, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Touch-Starved, Unhealthy relationship turning to neutral, all aboard the angst train for section 3 of this fic, attempt at self-harm, bh approves of the destruction, bodies piling up, choices to be made, history repeats itself in some ways, so many tentacles help, some dub con, talking things out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 258,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: After an experiment blows up in his face, Flug finds that Black Hat is unusually drawn to him. Flug gets it into his head that he can make use of the situation but allowing the problem to persist before fixing it allows for Black Hat to retaliate. But Black Hat’s nefarious scheme for revenge doesn’t exactly go as planned when his instincts get in the way.When Black Hat’s instincts end up permanently binding them together, trying to have some sense of normalcy when back at work is dashed. Because being so closely attached brings about a whole new set of problems and sensations for both Black Hat and Flug, and it was only a matter of time before something went horribly wrong.





	1. The Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I had the desire to write a multi-chapter fic for this pairing (this fandom jump-started my desire to write again, so I’m going with it). Mainly just having some fun with this fic, so usual mix of ooc/ic stuff when it comes to pairings.
> 
> Basically just liked the idea of Black Hat getting drawn/attracted to Flug through an unfortunate accident in the lab, Flug having to find a way to fix it and then having to deal with the fallout when Black Hat still ends up near him (edit: help this turned into an actual story).

Flug could feel his impending doom with every rapid thump of his heartbeat. The rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in ragged gasps of breath just made everything worse, the world spinning and closing in on him. 

This was it.

The last day of his life was going to be today.  Flug knew it.  Death was creeping up on him every so slowly, and this particular specter of death that was headed his way was likely ready to wrangle the life out of him. Flug had messed up, badly, and there was no one to blame but himself.

So what did a brilliant mad scientist like himself do?

He had run.

Flug had run from the problem and wedged himself into a cabinet in the kitchen in a panic. He didn’t dare go back to the lab right now. 

It was too risky.

He had seen what had happened when his boss got really mad and Flug was certain that Black Hat would be seething with rage if he so much as looked in the lab and saw...

“ _Flug...”_

The scientist curled up into a tight ball at the growl, despite knowing the uselessness of the gesture. There was no use hiding from the punishment that was soon to come. Black Hat knew where he was and Flug knew that he was only delaying the inevitable.

Today...today, Flug felt that he was truly going to die, and yet Flug still let out a strangled sound when the cabinet door was wrenched open, exposing him to his boss’ fury.

A tentacle wrapped around a leg and Flug let out a sharp, terrified cry as he was dragged none too gently out, and laid out on his back on the kitchen floor. Flug cringed and curled back up into a ball, hands over his head as Black Hat loomed closer to him with an unreadable expression.

“What happened in the laboratory?” It was clear that Black Hat was ignoring Flug’s futile attempts to free his leg from the tentacle. “And why is it making me...making me...” Black Hat drifted off, frowning, like he couldn’t quite explain what he wanted to say. Instead, his visible eye focused on Flug with a sudden intensity, sharp teeth grinding together. "It's coming from you as well.  What did you do in that lab?"

“It was an experiment.” Flug managed to whisper, when his boss said nothing else and just continued to stare creepily at him. “It kind of...blew up in my face.” Flug laughed nervously. “I...I guess it was a g...good thing I had a layer between me so that I didn’t get b...burned.”

“And what was it for?” Black Hat drew the tentacle away from Flug and indicated that he should stand. “I feel...the oddest of sensations now...”

“The experiment I was running was supposed to be testing a part of a weapon that would make the fear of the victim be...ah...palpable?” Flug said in reply, standing up slowly and cautiously. “I can’t say for certain what the explosion caused since I hadn’t finished getting what I wanted in the vials...”

“I see. That explains it.” Black Hat nodded to himself. “That makes what I sense...yes, that...I can...” Black Hat seemed to be talking to himself then, before he eyed Flug again, the intensity back. “Do you realize that you smell...good to me?”

“Pardon?” Flug asked, as he began to inch toward the door as Black Hat slowly advanced on him, a strange glitter in his visible eye. Flug gulped when he saw his boss’ forked tongue flick out to lick his lips. Well, shit, this was an interesting yet terrifying side effect. Flug would have to fix that before he went any further with the experiment he’d been working on. “I...in what way do I smell good?” Not good in a food way, Flug hoped. “I haven’t showered yet. The explosion made a mess of the lab and-“

“You smell...better than usual.” Black Hat said stiffly, interrupting Flug as he followed after the scientist.  Tentacles appeared from the demon’s back to seize Flug and drag him away from the door. “You will explain this...sensation to me.”

“What do you mean-ah!” Flug was momentarily disoriented when Black Hat covered them both in darkness and brought them from the kitchen to...Black Hat’s office.  “B...Boss?” Flug stammered as Black Hat’s tendrils lazily shoved him face first against the nearest wall to hold him there. Flug went perfectly still as Black Hat himself suddenly pressed the line of his body up against Flug’s back.

“This...scent you have...I find it...” Black Hat trailed off and breathed in against the back of Flug’s neck. The forked tongue swiped over skin, drawing forth a tremble. “I find it...infuriatingly intoxicating.” A low, frustrated growl emitted from the demon. “What is this, doctor?”

“I think what you’re experiencing is a side effect of the mini explosion that I was hit with.” Flug shivered involuntarily when Black Hat’s hands started to move along his body, beneath the lab coat. “From how you’re reacting, it appears that getting close to me before I could remove the traces of that explosion is inducing some sort of, ah, lust in you.”

“Hrmmm.” Black Hat breathed against the side of Flug’s neck. “Whatever it is...it clings to your skin more than to your clothes. Need more of it.”

“Sir, I think the side effects are going to get worse if you continue to...hey!” Flug gasped as one of Black Hat’s tentacles ripped the bag off his head. Flug squeezed his eyes shut when Black Hat pressed his face against the side of his neck and nuzzled close, taking in a deep breath. Flug trembled a bit, but when it was clear his boss wasn’t going to take a bite out of him, he resumed speaking, “If you feel that sensation, or scent, more on my skin, then I really should go take a shower and get it off of me. I don’t know whether or not there’ll be long term effects if you keep on...”

“No.” Black Hat’s tendrils let go and the demon pivoted to shove Flug onto the floor on his back. “I need more. It is...unlike anything I’ve come across before.”

“More of _what_?” Flug squeaked when Black Hat wrestled off his lab coat and shirt, leaving him bare chested. Flug shivered as Black Hat settled over him and began to nuzzle and lick his skin like he couldn't get enough of whatever scent clung to Flug. It tickled but it was also weird as hell because this was Black Hat. What was going through his boss’ mind? Flug hastily slapped his hands over the demon's shoulders when Black Hat started pressing his cheek against his crotch. “Boss! I really think I need to get this...scent or whatever it is, off of me, before you decide to kill me for this later.”

“I’ll kill you now if you stop me.” A low growl was Flug’s only warning before Black Hat crawled back up his body and settled over him, tongue flicking out. “More.” The demon insisted, and without ceremony, leaned over and kissed Flug.

Well, that wasn’t at all what the doctor had been anticipating nor was the...wait a minute.  Was Black Hat grinding down against him? If Flug weren’t so terrified for his life with Black Hat’s fangs carefully nibbling at the corner of his lips or that tongue trying to get into his mouth, Flug might have noticed the low rumble of pleasure growing in Black Hat’s chest.

“I need more.  More of this.  Give it to me.” Black Hat hissed into the kiss, before he casually opened Flug’s mouth with a hand and delved his tongue inside with a slow sigh. Black Hat traced the inside of Flug’s mouth, like he was savoring something only he could taste. Black Hat broke the kiss, teeth baring in a frightening grin as his tongue slid out. “More, Flug. Make it better. Make the sensation stronger.” Getting nothing but a stammer Black Hat brought his face close to Flug’s again with a low, almost-purr, before he kissed Flug again and pressed down against the human as if to get him to do...something.

Black Hat didn’t seem to know what he wanted, from the way the scent seemed to be driving him mad with the need to be in constant contact with the doctor.

Flug was breathing heavily by the time Black Hat seemed to get enough of whatever ‘more’ he wanted, which had consisted of kissing and licking his way into Flug’s mouth several times until the scientist had finally reciprocated.  Luckily for Flug, whatever the experiment had caused seemed to lessen as Black Hat settled down and idly pressed his face into Flug’s neck with a low sigh.  

Ten minutes later and Black Hat seemed to come to himself, because he froze up where he had rested his head on bare skin.

Bare _human_ skin.

Black Hat snarled something inarticulate before jerking away from Flug, irritably clenching a hand. Black Hat seemed to struggle with himself when near Flug, so he moved back with jerky, unnatural movements, until he could get a now clawed hand to grip the desk in the office.  Black Hat unceremoniously tossed Flug out with of his office with his tentacles, along with Flug's paper bag, goggles, shirt and lab coat, before slamming the door shut.  Inside the office, furniture could be heard being thrown around, along with Black Hat cursing out in some unfamiliar language, clearly agitated.

Flug beat a hasty retreat back to the lab. He had no idea what had just happened but he did know that he needed to clean up the lab now, before more of whatever it was that Black Hat had scented on him clung to him. As Flug’s heart rate returned to normal and he got his clothes back on as well as the paper bag, Flug began to look into what had happened.

The results weren’t what he wanted but no matter how Flug looked at it, there was one conclusion. What he had produced was going to be hard to reverse and it would take some time to fix. Flug looked around uneasily but saw no sign of his boss.  With a shaky, nervous laugh, Flug accepted the fact that he was screwed. He had to make a whole new formula and hope that it counteracted whatever the experiment had done to him. Until then, Flug would have to keep his distance from Black Hat, which normally was easy to do, since his boss didn’t usually bother getting so close to him unless they were filming something. But with what Flug believed had happened...the scientist guessed that Black Hat would likely be drawn back to him within a few hours, now that the eldritch demon had caught the scent.

Flug groaned and slipped his hands under the paper bag over his head to massage his temples with his fingertips.  Of _course_ one of his experiments would backfire and be the cause of some weird pheromone that attracted demons, of all things, what with the way Black Hat had been all over him and not making much sense.  Flug had a feeling that he wasn’t going to be getting anything in the lab done on time until he fixed this.

A small consolation, as Flug began the task of cleaning up, was that he was still alive and breathing. 

For now. 


	2. Resistance is Futile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pokémon hype allowed me to finish edits sooner than anticipated, so enjoy a new chapter! I made it a two chapters in one kind of a deal because I love me some mad scientist Flug, who realizes an opportunity when given one AKA wow that escalated quickly.

Even after the complete destruction of his office, Black Hat still couldn’t get rid of what he had just experienced while around Flug.  And the fact that he had...licked as well as kissed a human of all beings, and had...liked it, in the moment, until he had gotten a hold of himself and left was...was... 

Black Hat hissed through clenched teeth, tentacles in view lashing against the wall furiously. Why the hell couldn’t he get the sensation of Flug shivering at his touch out of his mind? Not to mention it irked Black Hat to no end that he couldn’t tell whether the reaction from Flug had been out of fear or something else, as the demon’s instincts had kicked into high gear and all that had mattered at the time was putting himself as close as was physically possible to Flug.

“Dammit.” Black Hat snarled as he picked up one half of his broken desk and threw it across the room. “It’s...it is...” The demon quieted a moment but the stillness made his sudden...affliction, worse. Holding still allowed for him to become more aware of that damn scent that clung so enticingly to Flug.

After a few hours of resisting the need to leave the office, Black Hat finally conceded that he needed to do something to get rid of the unpleasant sensation that plagued him. Apparently, Flug had anticipated him showing up, because the moment Black Hat appeared in the lab, Flug spoke without looking up from his work.

“I was serious about you staying away from me.” Flug held up a vial, before setting it aside. “I need to learn more about what happened, so I can reverse whatever was done by that explosion.”

Black Hat completely ignored the scientist’s words. He was Black Hat. He would do as he pleased and right now that was being in the same room as Flug to alleviate his troubling discomfort.  It was also to make sure that Flug was making progress fixing the problem. Black Hat summoned his slightly broken chair from his office and sat down, silently watching Flug work. Instead of satisfying the need to be near Flug, it seemed to make things worse.

Black Hat’s hands curled against the arms of the chair as he watched Flug become immersed in his work. The human was so focused...so determined, to do whatever it was he was doing.  Black Hat had seen Flug work before, but this time, there was something different about it. Black Hat’s hands uncurled so that claws could dig into the chair itself, as if to physically hold himself in place.

”This isn’t going to be an easy fix, sir.” Flug said absently as he moved about the lab to get what he needed. With a sigh, Flug ran a hand along the back of his neck. “And because of that explosion, it’s hot in the lab today. I think a generator got knocked out and it would be a good idea to-“ Flug abruptly stopped speaking at the tentacle around his wrist.

“I thought you said you were going to take a shower.” Black Hat said darkly. “I can still smell that infernal scent clinging to you.” Black Hat growled when Flug’s dared to slap the tentacle away.

"I did shower, briefly.  And sir, please think about the side effects. I would prefer that you not kill me for something an experiment has caused and not let me at least try and fix it first.”

Black Hat narrowed his eye at Flug, but still having a hold of himself, he relented and drew the tendril away, albeit reluctantly. Flug went back to whatever the hell he was going and Black Hat resumed watching the scientist.

it was all right, at first, until the scent hit Black Hat again. It hadn’t occurred to him that Flug would be swearing out that damn smell. Perhaps the doctor had made a change unwittingly to his own body, and no amount of showering would rid him of it.  Black Hat tried in vain to ignore the growing need to touch Flug, or to be near him. Black Hat became twitchy and felt the control slipping from his fingers by the time another couple of hours went by. He couldn’t take it any longer. He couldn’t resist. He needed again. He needed to fulfill that need and he could only get that relief from Flug.

Black Hat rose off the chair with an unnatural swiftness and pressed himself to Flug’s back, leaning over and nuzzling the top of the bag with his chin. Black Hat thought he might have heard a curse from Flug, but the demon dismissed it in favor of ripping the bag off of the doctor’s head so that he could nuzzle the side of Flug’s neck with a sigh.

Why was it better to be close to him like this? It didn’t make any sense. Black Hat settled comfortably against Flug as his tongue dipped out to lick the human's quickening pulse. And then again, slowly, because Black Hat liked the nervous swallow that followed.  Black Hat heard Flug fumbling for something on the desk but the demon ignored it as he moved away from Flug's back and without hesitation sat himself down on Flug's lap. One hand gripped the back of Flug's neck to bring the scientist in for a kiss, forked tongue prodding the human's lips in a silent demand. 

No response but for Flug still looking for something on the table.

Black Hat growled something and narrowed his visible eye, before he slipped his right hand under Flug's chin to get a better angle.  Satisfied, Black Hat licked firmly across Flug's lips, drawing out a minute gasp.  It was enough for Black Hat to get his tongue in the human's mouth, finally, and Black Hat proceeded to nosily suck and kiss Flug's lips, humming approval when Flug tentatively tried to join in.  When Black Hat felt Flug's left hand reach up and firmly run down his arm, the demon immediately broke the kiss and sagged against Flug, head resting on the human's shoulder with a low groan.

What was that?  That touch had been....electrifying and relaxing all at once. 

"Again."  Black Hat insisted against the side of Flug's neck, licking the skin that was visible and letting out an approving rumble of satisfaction when both of Flug's hands ran down either of his arms.  Black Hat had long since let go of Flug, and was just about melting against Flug at the touch. The demon froze when he suddenly felt the tip of a needle lightly rest against the side of his own neck.

"You need to leave, sir. Now. I didn't realize that the effects were getting stronger so fast."  Flug’s voice was shaky, but his grip on the needle was firm and unwavering.  "I need to be able to concentrate in order to fix this, so that you won't be reacting like this.  It's going to be much more difficult than I initially thought, and I know you're going to have a hard time staying away. But you need to, or this is going to get worse."

Black Hat heard the words but didn't digest them.  He was more transfixed by the way that Flug's hand was near him but not touching him as before.  Black Hat leaned his head to the side in order to nuzzle a cheek into the hand that held the needle, despite said needle nicking skin.

“Please don’t kill me.” Flug whispered as he injected the liquid in the needle into Black Hat. “But you need to be thinking more clearly then you are.”

Black Hat jerked back with a hiss but as the liquid took effect, he realized a few things as whatever the hell he'd been stuck with allowed him a moment of clarity. Black Hat got up of of Flug's lap as if he had been burned, and with a gnashing of sharp teeth, glared at Flug.

"Fix this.” Black Hat growled. “Find a way to fix this as soon as is possible. I am not about to showcase any inventions for the foreseeable future with this...weird affliction.”

“I am working on it.” Flug cowered on his chair.  “It’s hard to concentrate if you insist on being in close contact with me.”

“That’s...” Black Hat clenched a hand in order to keep himself in place. Already he could sense wanting to go back to Flug. “How long will whatever you just injected into me last?”  Black Hat asked stiffly, hand clenching harder.

“Once it takes effect, only a few hours.” Flug said quietly, expression resigned. “And then you’ll likely end up back in the lab.”

Black Hat didn't say another word.  Instead, he immediately left through the shadows, and returned to his ruined office, and promptly destroyed it further by ramming a fist into the wall with a snarl.

No. He couldn’t succumb to this..this need.  This desire.  This lust.  These....these _feelings_ he had no need for.  He wouldn’t allow it. He couldn't allow it to rule him.  Dictate his actions.

Black Hat let out another frustrated snarl and punched a hole in the other side of the office, as he could already sense the faint desire to go back to Flug.  Go back to that damn human and press his face against that skin and breathe in that intoxicating scent.  With an furious shout, Black Hat’s humanoid form broke down into a myriad of horrors as he thrashed and screamed and tore up the office in a desperate attempt to think about anything other than Flug.

An hour later, Black Hat was on the floor of the office, curled up against a wall, not willing to admit that he was trembling from lack of contact.  The many tentacles that had ripped out of his back were sprawled on the ground around Black Hat as the demon dug his claws into the floor beneath him, making deep grooves. Black Hat’s visible eye was closed, while his chest rose and fell with quiet, near constant snarls as he fought and struggled to squash down the need and now desperation to be close to Flug.  To be in contact and experience Flug touching him again and causing that wondrous feeling from before.  Black Hat couldn't remember the last time he'd been so relaxed...

A pang rose in his chest, and the fact that it was almost a physical hurt to not be satisfying the need for contact was...  Yes, contact.  That was the word.  The need to be in skin to skin contact with another being, even if it was a human.  A human who happened to smell very good after that explosion and whose touch made Black Hat's skin crawl.  It made the demon want to return to the lab, side effects be damned.  Black Hat wanted it so badly that he almost considered crawling all the way to the lab and dragging Flug down once he reached him and...

Black Hat lashed out and torn down one entire side of the office, exposing the rest of the mansion as he downright roared out his frustration again.

He was _Black Hat._

He would never stoop so low as to fucking crawl on the floor, begging for attention from a lowly _human_.

What the hell what was wrong with him, and why was there a part of Black Hat that considered doing just that if it got him near Flug again?

Black Hat let out a vicious, multi-mouthed scream from the various mouths protruding out of his form.  In a desperate attempt to forget that, however briefly, he'd considered going about for  _attention_ from a _human_ in such a humiliatingway, Black Hat bit down hard on a tentacle that lay nearby. The eldritch demon relished in the self inflicted pain because it gave him momentary relief. His teeth remained firmly in one of his own tendrils as he twitched, his claws digging into the floor again as the other mouths hissed his displeasure.

Black Hat wouldn’t give in to this insidious sensation. He wouldn’t give in a third time. All he had to do was wait for Flug to reverse this...problem.

Black Hat’s form was nearly back to its humanoid shape a half an hour later, with all but a few tentacles sprouting out of his back. The tendril he was still biting sharp teeth in to also remained. But no matter how much energy and frustration he had let out, no matter how hard he fought and denied, Black Hat could tell that whatever Flug had injected into his body was fast wearing off. And it was a good deal sooner then the scientist thought, and that was likely because whatever it had been wasn’t intended to be used on a demon.

The desire and need returned full force.

Black Hat was suddenly lost to those strange, unfamiliar feelings, his thoughts now clouded by need. Black Hat ripped up what was left of the floor, furiously trying to resist the rising desire, but as before, Black Hat found that he couldn’t keep his instincts at bay, no matter how much he tore apart the office.  The scent took over his senses, and soon, that was all he could think of.  Black Hat bit the tendril in his mouth hard, green blood dripping out from the self-inflicted wound, before he spat the tentacle out and stared up at the ceiling of the office for a moment. Growling softly as he made one last ditch attempt to ignore the tug in the direction of the lab, Black Hat let out a final snarl of protest before his head bowed and all the fight left his body.

It was no use.

Black Hat felt like he was being called, and despite all the power that he held, all that he could do and make possible simply by being who he was, the eldritch demon found that he was helpless to resist answering this particular call.  But in using the shadows to leave the office and go back into the lab, Black Hat triggered a series of events that he might later decide to kill Flug for.

The first offense was a cage that suddenly dropped down over him upon arrival to the lab, and the second offense was that that sly, devious human had put the scent that was affecting him so badly all over the hastily made cage.  Yet instead of breaking the cage down and correcting the scientist for this daring action, Black Hat sagged toward the ground instead, suddenly overwhelmed by the scent assailing him from every direction.  It was especially effective after trying to deny the need for it as long as he had.  But it still wasn't as strong a scent when Flug inched cautiously toward the cage.  Had Black Hat been thinking clearly, he would have found it odd that Flug hadn't bothered to put that paper bag back over his head, even if he had strapped the goggles back over his eyes. 

Flug, so normally anxious and cowardly in Black Hat's presence, stood quite relaxed just outside of the cage with a disquieting smile.

Black Hat thought nothing of it, mainly because he was just about lying on the ground inside of the cage despite his instincts screaming at him to get out.  Get out of the cage and, well, latch onto Flug, because the cage bars didn't smell nearly as good as Flug did.

"I've been thinking, sir, that perhaps now would be a good a time as any to run some...tests.  Of course, I'll also work on reversing whatever happened from the explosion."  Flug waved his hands in the air excitedly as he continued to speak.   "It's great timing, in fact.  Demenica is out for a few days to assassinate a group of heroes, and 5.0.5 will stay out of the lab."  The light in the room glinted off of Flug's goggles, though the pupil-like dots that tracked his eyes movements were carefully studying Black Hat. 

"Especially when you're like this.  It's...refreshing, to see someone like yoursef so helpless to sudden, ah, _feelings_."  Flug offered an evil little smile at the way Black Hat bit a bar of the cage.  "Don't bother.  Even though I didn't have a lot of time, I made sure that cage would be more than enough to hold you for a half day, at most.  Which is good, because I need to take care of some things in the lab, and I don't need you all over me."  Flug clapped his hands together at a thought.  "Oh, and I'll need to figure out how to make sure you don't lash out at me or anything when I do let you out...so I need to check something."  Flug wandered away from the cage, and his words became quiet mutters.

What the scientist was saying didn't so much matter, because Black Hat was more concerned by the fact that Flug was a devious little shit.  While Black Hat might have given in to, ugh, _feelings_ , and the desire to be near Flug, it didn't mean that he couldn't follow what the scientist was saying when being directly spoken to.  Black Hat bit the cage bar harder, snarling softly over the fact that the need to be in physical contact grew and Flug was infuriatingly close yet so far.

"Please don't bite the bars.  It's kind of creepy, the way you're acting."  Flug commented from a chair he'd sat down on.  Apparently he'd decided to just sit there and stare at Black Hat. The weird little smile appeared again, and Flug propped his chin up on a hand.  "It is...interesting, though, to see you not so...suave.  I've always been curious whether you're putting on an act or not."  Flug waved his other hand idly.  "Or, well, less of an act then you put on for the camera."  Flug lapsed into silence, and the dots for pupils in those goggles stared directly at Black Hat, a foot casually tapping out some unheard rhythm.

Black Hat might have appreciated Flug's twisted mind, but not when he played games like this.  Surely he could tell that Black Hat needed to be in contact with him due to this stupid scent Flug had gotten stuck to him.  The way it called to him, taunted him, and yet there he was, trapped and unable to alleviate the maddening sensations.  Black Hat let go of the cage bar and finally gave in to the idea of lying down on the floor.  Black Hat could play the staring game too, and so he fell into a silence as well.  But as time slipped by, Black Hat found himself getting twitchy, eye darting all over, trying to find a weak point in the cage, and contemplated the idea of biting the cage again.  Or better yet, reach out of the cage.  Maybe he could catch Flug unawares and drag him up against the cage.

"Fascinating, it's like you're displaying symptoms of withdrawal, but it's the scent from the explosion that is apparently still in my skin that's dong this to you."  Flug reached over for a notebook and started scribbling things down.

Black Hat dragged himself as close to the side of the cage as he could, and curled a clawed hand around the bar and issued out a weird sound that was half hiss and half frustrated groan.

Odd.

Seeing the way Flug hummed and happily scribbled down in his notebook, Black Hat kept this little interaction in the back of his mind to bring up at a later point, when he wasn't so embarrassingly incapacitated.  In the meantime, Black Hat thrust his other arm out of the cage and dragged claws into the floor of the lab, growling out something in a grinding, unintelligible language.

Flug wrote in his notebook furiously, goggles and lips reflecting absolute glee.

"Flug, get over here."  Black Hat finally ground out, as he found a moment of clear thought.  "Now."

"No."  Flug said simply, and continued to write.

Black Hat ripped the floor up some more and snarled something. How dare Flug not do exactly as asked.

"Please don't tear up the lab floor."

Ooh, Black Hat was going to have to put his little human scientist in his place and remind him who the boss was around here.  Black Hat closed his eye and took a breath, before letting it out.

"I'm going to kill you for this, Flug."

"I know, sir.  I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

Well, at least from the shakiness of those words, Flug knew that what he was doing angered Black Hat, but it wasn't like Black Hat himself could do anything about it right now. Which was probably why Flug had that evil smile on his face again.

"Don't worry, sir, I'm sure you'll have an opportunity to kill me in the near future."  A wider, somewhat crazed grin appeared as the pupils of the goggles narrowed wickedly.  "If you still want to even kill me once when I'm done with you."

Black Hat should not have found that arousing as he did in that moment, but really, with his mind and body out of whack as it was, it wasn't surprising.  And because of that, Black Hat didn't care in the least bit that he made something of an embarrassing, interested hiss and licked the nearest bar of the cage lewdly over the thought of what Flug had in mind for him.  Dissection?  Bloodletting?  Sensory overload?  Perhaps something sexual in nature?  Study his body, perhaps?  The demon knew that Flug was insanely curious about how he ticked, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.  Maybe Flug was interested in seeing the differences between human and demon...organs?  Black Hat pressed his cheek against the cage bar, and, making eye contact with Flug, licked the bar slowly, making it quite clear where his scent-addled mind had gone, if the turned on moan didn't clue the scientist in.  Seeing the way Flug's cheeks heated up in what appeared to be embarrassment, perhaps that wasn't something he'd had in mind.  

No matter.

Perhaps this would be an amusing diversion after all.  Despite the loss of control and the frustration over being powerless to stop himself from succumbing to a need for physical closeness, Black Hat found that being able to see Flug actually confident and evil in his own way was...Black Hat grinned.  It was far more interesting than a dull conversation with a deadbeat villain. Black Hat let out a laugh and nibbled the bar with his teeth, imagining it to be Flug's skin instead, and then spoke up in a near purr.

"Do take good care of me, _doctor_.  Depending on how this all goes, perhaps you will be allowed to continue breathing.  After all, once this affliction leaves me, I will have to decide on your punishment for daring to do this to me. Perhaps a little trip back to the realm of eternal suffering?"

"I don't think you'll remember wanting to punish me."  The devilishly nasty little smile that Flug gave the eldritch demon in return was rather satisfying, even if the human had flinched a little at the mention of that particular realm.

Black Hat had always known of the sadistic nature that lie in the scientist, even if Black Hat never expected that nature to be directed at him.  The sass and confidence from Flug in that moment made Black Hat grin sharply, slightly unhinged-looking no doubt, and the demon hissed a few more words out before he lost his ability to articulate as the need for contact overwhelmed him.

"Don't disappoint me, Flug."

"I won't."  Flug tilted his head to the side, goggles reflecting mirth at this bizarre situation before he smiled in an unsettling way.  "I'll be sure to take _very_ good care of you."


	3. Courting Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is so much fun to type, so here's another longer chapter to read.
> 
> ...Flug is so going to get that punishment at some point in this fic, especially after what happens in this chapter. Teasing and taunting Black Hat isn't the best idea, because he still knows exactly what's going on.

Flug allowed himself a laugh as he rubbed his hands together gleefully.  He had already finished cleaning up the lab to his satisfaction and had gotten a few things together to begin his experiments.  The situation was sinking in.  Oh, this was going to be so much fun. Just thinking of all the things he could learn from studying his boss up close and personal had Flug practically vibrating with excitement. Flug was absolutely over the moon with the idea of being able to give some payback to his boss.  It didn't matter that  that it was highly likely that Black Hat was going to outright murder Flug once he was back to his old self and not struggling to hold back unfamiliar feelings.

Feelings.

A demon being overwhelmed by _feelings_.

It was just so deliciously wicked that Flug was a little miffed he hadn't come up with such a thing before.  Just think, a villain being able to make a hero be overwhelmed by their emotions by perhaps throwing a gas based substance at them, or a quick prick of a needle.  Give it just enough time to allow the villain an opening to strike the hero when they couldn't fight back. Flug made a quick note about making adjustments and proposing the idea to Black Hat should his boss decide not to kill him.  And speaking of his boss...

Flug cast a causal glance in the direction of where the cage was, and a smile tugged at his lips.  The scientist's confidence had grown over the past hour and a half of cleaning, solely due to the fact that Black Hat had given his consent to the idea of Flug experimenting on him.  Flug wanted to get started straight away, before his boss changed his mind.  Flug figured he would keep most of his observations in his head until he could write them down.  As Black Hat seemed to be unable to react all of the time because of how affected he was by Flug's scent, time was of the essence.

So proximity would be tested first.

Flug headed back toward the cage, musing over how his boss would react to some of the experiments that had come to mind.  Would he be open to some of the more malevolent ideas?  Flug doubted he'd be able to dissect Black Hat due to the way the demon's body could break down into mouths and eyes and other horrifying things.  The scientist shuddered over the idea of Black Hat chomping down on a hand with one of those fanged mouths, and decided to not dwell on it. 

Proximity and contact.  That was the first thing to be looked in to.  Other experiments could be expanded upon later.  Flug stopped by his desk, which was a safe distance from the cage to allow for some observation, and what he saw was interesting, to say the least.

Not only had Black Hat not figured out that Flug had lied about the cage’s sturdiness, but the eldritch demon was also now curled up into a ball on the floor.

Flug was relieved.  The scent that seemed to drive Black Hat mad was the only thing that was abnormal about the cage.  Flug lingered by the desk, staring at his boss quietly.  Flug had theorized before that Black Hat was driven in some way to want to be near him. And now that Black Hat was in the cage and hadn't tried to escape, Flug was curious about would happen the longer Black Hat was kept from having contact with him.  Flug estimated that it had been about 5 to 6 hours since the last time Black Hat had been near him.

From the way Black Hat was acting, it had been too long, as the demon was shifting around on the floor in obvious discomfort.

Flug remained near the desk, since his boss didn’t seem to notice him there. The longer Flug observed the demon, the more pleasing it was to Flug’s eyes to see Black Hat so weak-looking and pathetic.

Black Hat was still half curled in a ball, as if trying to hold himself together. He was twitching now and again, and hissing out a long string of unfamiliar words before going silent again. The moment Flug began to move toward him, however, Black Hat uncurled and his head rose to fix his visible eye on Flug.  A hint of what appeared to be desperation crossed his face.

"Was I gone for too long?" Flug offered an evil smile when he realized his boss' clothing was rumpled and ripped in places, like he'd had a fit of anger and tore at the only thing near him. The hat was the only thing in pristine condition. "I was just cleaning up the lab so that I could conduct some experiments more efficiently, and work on getting this affliction of yours reversed."  Seeing that he had his boss’ full attention, Flug decided now was the time to begin. He had a syringe stowed in his pocket if Black Hat had a lucid moment and tried to attack. Flug didn’t plan on actually using the syringe, but it was a precaution he had to take.  It _was_ Black Hat he was dealing with.

Black Hat remained on the floor, though he had used his forearms to prop himself up enough so that he could track Flug’s approach.  When the scientist came within about a foot of the cage,  Black Hat threw himself at the side of the cage, rattling the bars.  The demon nearly broke them outright as one hand reached out of the cage and brushed Flug’s lab coat with the tips of his claws.

Flug remained tense until it was clear that Black Hat still couldn't think clearly and had yet to realize that he could easily break the cage down. Seeing the frustration mix with the desperation was absolutely perfect. Flug felt strangely happy over the fact that Black Hat so badly needed to be in contact with him right now. It was...a good feeling.  A powerful feeling, which wasn't something Flug was used to.

Black Hat's other hand gripped the bar tight as the hand stretching out of the cage scrabbled to reach Flug. Black Hat was making a strange sound, yet at the same time it was as if he were trying to prevent himself from making it too obvious.

Flug inched a little closer, staying just out of reach of Black Hat's grasping hand.  Flug couldn't help but let out a little laugh when he placed the sound.

Whimpering.

Black Hat was whimpering and trying his damnedest to hide it.

Going on a power trip was inevitable now.  That sound alone made Flug's ego and confidence rise several notches.  There was no way Flug wasn’t going to take advantage of this situation. Especially if Black Hat wasn’t going to step in and stop Flug from running his mouth. Being the one to hold the power was an almost intoxicating feeling. To be the only one able to give his boss relief from his affliction but also be the one to deny it to him. Oh...it was just too perfect. There were just so many ways Flug could think of to torment his boss.  Flug couldn’t help but shiver in sheer delight at all the evil thoughts crossing his mind.

Black Hat seemed to sense the turn of Flug’s thoughts, because he reached out for the scientist again with a low growl.  This time, Black Hat was going for Flug's ankles, as if to topple him to the ground and drag him closer. 

Flug dared to step on Black Hat's hand, trapping it against the floor.  Flug let the pressure ride when the demon's hand twitched as if to move. Seeing the way that Black Hat bared his teeth, the scientist quickly spoke.

"Since you told me to take care of you, then it should follow that you don’t touch me without permission.  So keep your hands to yourself." Seeing the narrowed eye glowing a worrying red, Flug added, "It’s only fair that I get to make the first move since it was my experiment that caused you to act in this manner. I am just making sure that you'll enjoy yourself, and if you grab me, sir, I won't be able to do that for you."

Black Hat stared a long time at Flug, as if assessing his words.

Flug was terrified that he might have pressed too far already.  The situation wasn't helped much by the lab still being hot, and causing Flug to sweat more. He was aware that Black Hat could easily move his hand out from underneath his foot and gut him, but to Flug’s utter surprise, that didn't happen.  Black Hat merely freed his hand and remained still in watchful silence from where he was pressed against the cage bars.  Flug’s mind was racing as he cautiously stepped forward to kneel in front of the cage.

Black Hat leaned against the bars heavily, body shaking with obvious need for touch. Flug discarded his gloves. He’d only had them on to protect from any spills or broken glass as he cleaned the lab. And from the way Black Hat seemed to zero in on his hands, the demon could smell him better through skin, as Black Hat had indicated before.  Flug was nervous again at the way Black Hat's head rested against the bars of the cage, teeth visible. He wasn’t growling and was instead making that strange whimpering again.

Flug threw caution to the wind. He couldn't delay his experiments any longer.  He had to start getting information. And right now, Flug had to see what happened if he touched Black Hat with his bare hands. Was the relief instant or gradual? Would Black Hat bite his hand or would he melt like he had when he'd been in contact with Flug before? Like in the kitchen, when he’d rested his head on Flug's bare skin. The scientist slipped his hands inside the cage and cupped Black Hat's cheeks, the nerves slipping away.

Black Hat's response was immediate. The red in his eye vanished in an instant as he sagged into the hands, a low rumble starting in the demon's throat over the way that Flug touched him.

Flug carefully traced his fingertips along the surprisingly smooth skin, hands going from Black Hat's cheeks to just under his jaw. Watching the way his boss reacted, Flug spoke in a quiet murmur.

"Is it the scent making you act this way?" Flug asked as he absently caressed Black Hat.  "Or is there a part of you that actually wants some form of contact with another being?" Another caress.  "Could it be...that you're in denial about wanting something like this?"  Flug dug his fingers into the skin and traced harder, getting a low groan from his boss.  "Would you consider it a weakness, to be close to someone?"  Flug's hands stilled.  "To let your guard down enough for this?"

Black Hat let out something of a moan this time, but said nothing in return.  Instead, Black Hat arched against the cage and pressed into Flug's touch, the demon finding his voice as his tongue dipped out to slide slowly along the back of Flug’s hands.

"More, Flug.  Give me more of this." A brief, disgruntled sound.  "Stop talking so much and...continue."  Black Hat reached up and rested a clawed hand on one of Flug's. "Keep moving...your hands." 

"Boss..." Flug traced his fingers back to Black Hat's cheeks before he held the demon firmly, googles indicating that the scientist had narrowed his eyes.  "I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself, so that I can take care of you like I said I would?"

A bared toothed grin was given as Black Hat's tongue creepily wrapped around a wrist, even as the demon's hand moved from Flug's hand to the cage bar.

Flug couldn’t help but shudder at the warmth and...wetness, of that forked tongue but kept his hands firm, thumbs tracing small circles on Black Hat's cheeks.

"Flug..."  Black Hat said with a soft growl, as if just barely refraining from reaching up to make Flug move his hands again.  The demon's breath hitched involuntarily as Flug turned his face up to meet the scientist's eyes.

"I'm the one in charge right now."  Flug said, voice soft with a hint of warning, fingers holding the demon in place.  Flug smiled, showing teeth.  "If you don't do as asked, I am going to leave you in this cage and see how you do after a day of no contact with me."  The grin widened, the goggles reflecting glee. "Seeing how desperate you are to be touched, I think it'd be interesting to see what 24 hours would do to you.  Maybe it'd make you crawl on the floor to me?"  Flug drifted off at the very thought.  The images alone of Black Hat craving him and needing to be touched were dangerous enough, but the idea of this powerful being crawling to him was far more appealing than Flug would have thought it would be.  And to think, for a short time, Flug would be able to have the power to deny touch or nearness to Black Hat. It all made Flug feel...good.  Better than good.  It made him feel downright diabolical over all the terrible things he could make his boss do in order to get even a smidgen of attention from him.

"Maybe I could test that theory out.  I like the idea of you groveling, boss.  It would be..."  Flug sighed, so lost in the idea and the thought of making Black Hat do what he wanted for a short time in his presence made Flug forget that his boss was very much able to hear and understand everything that he was saying. Flug had overstepped his boundaries, and was about to be reprimanded swiftly about getting too full of himself.

"You..."

Flug's thoughts broke and he gulped at the sight on the other side of the bars of the cage.  Flug could feel his heart start to hammer as he realized what he had said and just who he said it to.

"You dare...who...do you..."  Black Hat's eye turned red again, monocle reflecting red as well while some tendrils burst out of his back.  Black Hat's tongue slowly released Flug's wrist and went back in his mouth as the demon bared his teeth widely, though he did nothing to disrupt Flug’s hold on his face. The need for contact appeared to have been satisfied and it had obviously allowed for clearer thought.  

Flug froze as a thin tentacle snaked through the cage bars to loosely wrap around his neck and squeeze. Flug’s breath caught, acutely aware that Black Hat could easily throttle or break his neck should he choose to do so.

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Black Hat finally ground out, temporarily breaking out of the needy haze he had been in. “Don’t think for even one second that you’re actually in charge. I’m _allowing_ this, doctor. Don’t mistake that willingness for submissiveness. No one holds power over me, and if you dare believe that you hold any power over me, you will be corrected swiftly.” The tentacle around Flug’s neck tightened in clear warning. “Do you want this to end before you’ve had a chance to do your experiments, doctor?”

“I...I'm sorry...” Flug whimpered at the tight sensation around his throat that was threatening to cut off his air. Flug let go of Black Hat's face and fell onto his backside, scooting back as far as he could go with the tentacle around his neck.  He didn't get very far. Flug gasped in a little air when the tentacle loosened, as Black Hat bent two bars of the cage aside and exited it. With the eerie smile that was on the demon's face, Flug felt that he needed to do something before Black Hat choked him out or killed him for his words, which could very well be taken as insubordination.  

“I haven’t heard an answer yet, Flug.” Black Hat crouched to bring himself level with the gasping scientist. “Was I wrong in thinking that you can do your little tests without letting yourself get carried away? Or do I need to punish you right now?”

”I was under the impression...that I was going to make you forget...about wanting to punish me.” Flug gasped out.  He braced himself at the way Black Hat sprang at him with a crazed laugh, apparently half angry and half pleased that Flug wasn’t being a sniveling kiss ass right now.  But Flug had wanted Black Hat to bowl him over and onto the ground because it allowed him to distract the demon. Flug threw his arms around Black Hat’s neck and kissed him, one hand reaching up to tilt the demon’s head to the side for a better angle.

Black Hat’s anger seemed to leave him immediately as he let out a pleasured growl and returned the kiss.  The eldritch demon pressed close to Flug, the tentacle around the scientist’s neck loosening a touch.

Flug frantically stuck his free hand into his pocket, squirming inwardly over the way Black Hat slipped his tongue into his mouth in clear demand. It seemed like Flug was going to need to use his back up plan already. Flug gripped the syringe tight. He didn’t like that Black Hat threatened to harm him for being assertive and sure of himself for a rare moment.  Wasn't that what Black Hat wanted?  Didn't he want to see Flug's evil side?  The sadistic tendencies he needed to usually keep under wraps because Black Hat's mere presence always squashed him down the moment he tried to let that side out?  Wasn’t that evil what Black Hat insinuated he wanted when asking Flug to take care of him? Maybe it didn't matter right now, because Flug was going to show his boss just how evil he could be.

"Boss..."  Flug muttered into the kiss, before he added "Black Hat" in a sly lilt and kissed the demon back.  Flug cautiously slipped his tongue in Black Hat's mouth when the demon allowed it, and shivered a little when Black Hat overpowered the kiss.

Black Hat kept the kiss going with a low groan, trying to keep his body as close as possible to Flug's.  The kiss increased in intensity, and it appeared that Black Hat was desperate again instead of angry. Even the way that the tentacle loosened and now seemed to caress Flug's neck with brief licks from tiny mouths in the tendril was indicative of the mood change.

Flug slowly, carefully pulled the syringe out of his pocket while Black Hat was otherwise occupied. After breaking the kiss, Flug reached up and without a second thought, jabbed the needle tip into the side of Black Hat's neck and injected the dark liquid in the syringe. Flug dropped the syringe and managed to get an arm around the back of his boss' neck.  Flug held him against his chest as the rest of Black Hat's body thrashed and the demon snarled his displeasure at the surprise injection.  Amazingly, Black Hat didn't bite Flug even though he was lined up perfectly to do some damage.

Flug held on for a few moments longer, until he felt the tentacle around his neck loosen the rest of the way and watched the way it dropped limply to the floor. It twitched now and again, to reflect the way that Black Hat too twitched and hissed before he seemed to give in and rest against scientist. Flug sat up and shifted his hold on his boss so that they were both seated. Flug turned his head slightly to the side so that he could press his cheek to Black Hat's, pleased to hear the quickening breath.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Flug teased, his confidence returning when he concluded that the concoction he’d whipped together with some of his blood had immobilized Black Hat. Perhaps it was a bit too potent because his boss couldn’t remain in a seated position on the floor without leaning against Flug for support. “I figured you might not like the idea of me...experimenting with you, or trying to tell you what to do, so I needed to find a way to make you more...manageable, if that was the case.”

Black Hat let out a faint growl, clawed hands grasping weakly at Flug’s lab coat.

“You want to still tell me that I’m not in charge right now?” Flug reached a hand up to trace his fingers lightly along Black Hat's jaw, smiling when the demon's eye slid shut at the touch and he stopped trying to grab the scientist. “Because it seems like I am.” Flug’s smile was a little demented as he continued to trace skin. “I _may_ have made the injection I gave you have the ability to make my touch more effective when the liquid is in your body.”

“Going to...kill you...” Black Hat murmured, before he seemed to lose himself to the soft brush of fingers against the side of his neck.

“Eventually, I’m sure."  Flug loved the way Black Hat was so conflicted between wanting to be touched and wanting to lash out. It was almost like he was drunk, so perhaps Flug had made the mixture he'd given his boss too strong after all. "Until you're back to your usual self, we’re going to have a lot to do in a short amount of time. And this first experiment we've been conducting ties in with some of the others.”

Black Hat made an attempt to stand but ended up back on the floor when Flug ran a hand along his shoulders as he got up.

“First, I think we will see how long you can stand not being touched.” Oh, was it ever so nice to be the one on top, for however long Black Hat's problem persisted.  Flug went to the desk and held up some chains with a wide grin. “I’ve always wanted to immobilize you and run some tests.” The light reflected off Flug’s goggles. “Don’t worry, I did agree to take very good care of you.  And now that we've established that I'm in charge right now, we can begin.”

Flug expected anything from no response to a snarl of protest, so it wasn't that unexpected to see Black Hat’s body sprout tentacles and other horrors.  Flug cringed, expecting the worst, but then, it seemed like something crossed his boss' mind, and Black Hat calmed.  To Flug’s surprise, Black Hat rolled into his back and stared up at Flug with a look bordering on curiosity, before his eye closed.  When nothing happened, the demon opened his eye, looked at Flug again, and then, with a look of clear frustration, closed his eye again and downright moaned in obvious need moments later.  Flug flushed at the way that forked tongue flashed out to swipe lips, and the way that Black Hat had chosen to sprawl himself out and, well...

Coloring further, Flug noticed a bulge in Black Hat's pants and supposed that answered his question about whether or not the demon had similar anatomy to a human when in humanoid form.

“I’m going to experiment on you, sir. Not have sex with you.” Flug words tumbled into stammering nonsense when Black Hat sat up and eyed him in an unsettling way.  "Experiments, sir.  Remember?  Those do not include sex."  Flug reiterated, though his voice ended in a strange squeak at the sight of Black Hat practically crawling across the ground the short distance between them.

Black Hat tilted his head up to flash an irritated expression before the demon stubbornly pressed his face to Flug’s crotch with a low, turned on growl.  Black Hat's arms wrapped around Flug's legs possessively, claws latching into fabric as hot breath spilled against him and...

“No, boss. We are not doing that.” Flug's voice was strained as he reached over and pushed his boss’ face away, ignoring the fact that seeing Black Hat crawl on the ground toward him with such a desperate expression had been...unexpectedly arousing. But no. He wasn’t going to allow himself to become sidetracked. Flug finally had a chance to run some tests while Black Hat was being somewhat agreeable.

"Oh?  No curiosity about differences in...anatomy?"  Black Hat seemed to be very skillful at finding the most inopportune moments to find his voice today.  The demon dragged his teeth lightly along Flug’s palm, thin brow quirking.  "Demencia would be throwing herself at such a chance to...court me."  Black Hat made a disgusted face. "I think I might have allowed it if she...smelled as you do."  Black Hat trailed off to nuzzle Flug's hand.

“Just because I, well, smell good to you and you’re touching me...that doesn’t mean that I’m interested in having sex right now.” Flug sighed when Black Hat licked him between the fingers sloppily. “If you really need it, you can have sex any time after this experiment's effects are reversed.” Flug shooed Black Hat from his hand with a put-upon sigh, “You’ve show zero interest in sex with anyone, especially humans, since I and Demencia have been living here with you. Surely you can wait a few days before finding someone that isn’t human to satisfy those needs?”  Flug back stepped away from Black Hat when the demon tried to pull his pants off.  "Sir, please, I don't want you to torture me for this.  It's just the way I smell that appears to be affecting you so much and-boss, stop that!"  

Black Hat ignored Flug's stutters as the demon began removing his own clothing, apparently wanting sex more than he was letting on. That or the need for skin to skin contact like when he’d taken Flug’s lab coat and shirt off in the kitchen.  

Flug knocked Black Hat over when he was down to pants, a half-open dress shirt, tie and hat, and wrestled with the demon until he was able to restrain Black Hat’s legs with the chain he’d dropped nearby. With a shaky laugh at the lunacy of all that was happening, Flug dragged Black Hat along the floor of the lab while ignoring the snarling and weak thrashes that came from the demon. Flug stopped a short distance away next to an operating table he’d dragged in from storage.  Flug motioned over a robot to get the still writhing Black Hat onto the table and strapped the demon down. One strap over his throat, another went over his chest and waist.  The last two straps went over thighs and ankles. As an added precaution, Flug cuffed Black Hat's wrists to the operating table.

Black Hat's thrashing ceased when he realized he was firmly pinned. After testing the binding and hissing something under his breath, Black Hat turned his head to the side and stared unblinkingly at Flug.

Flug, in return, held up an empty syringe and smiled.

“Time for a blood draw.” Flug’s smile widened. “Hold still or I might have to inject you with that concoction I made earlier, if that's what it takes to get you to behave.”

Black Hat cracked a wide toothy smile as he licked his lips, as if in anticipation.

Flug wondered, belatedly, if inflicting pain and torment on Black Hat was just the demon's idea of foreplay.

...It was probably best not to think about it too hard.

Flug had experiments to run and he had only a small window of time to run them in. Besides, Flug figured that once he reversed his boss’ affliction, the first thing Black Hat would do was either kill him instantly or torture him to death.  The way Black Hat was looking at him right now was not how Flug wanted his boss to look at him after all this was over with.

Black Hat's eye was hooded as the demon stared at Flug, clawed fingers scratching idly against the table he was strapped to.  It was as if Black Hat wanted to rend Flug's clothes to pieces, drag him into a corner and keep him up all night long until the scientist begged for release only to be denied it.  Payback and all that.

Flug flicked the syringe, hoping that he was misinterpreting his boss' intentions, and focused on the task at hand. Flug could draw blood like one would do at a hospital but the idea of just sticking a needle into Black Hat and forcibly drawing blood out was preferable.

"Time for me to take care of you."  Flug said with a demented smile.   "After all, I promised to do it very well, didn't I, boss?"  The scientist believed that so long as Black Hat dealt with what he had planned, Flug would make sure that his boss got some enjoyment out of this bizarre situation.  After all, Flug had quite a few ideas on how to reward his boss for letting him have some fun.  Hopefully those ideas would prevent Black Hat from murdering him later.  Flug ran a hand along Black Hat's pinioned right arm, and then slowly rolled the sleeve up enough so that he could press a finger down on the inside of the elbow.  Flug unnecessarily pressed his lips to the empty syringe that he held in his other hand.  Flug offered Black Hat his best mad scientist grin, which matched the manic gleam reflected off his goggles.

"Just relax for now, sir.  This won't hurt much, even though you would probably prefer it to."  


	4. Spiraling Out of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help, I can’t stop writing this fic. Ahhh, it's so addicting (here, have another longer chapter again because I can't stop writing these two idiots).
> 
> Flug, Flug, Flug. Poor thing doesn't fully understand what he has started.

From where Black Hat lie strapped to the operating table, he felt that he ought to be furious with Flug’s behavior. Black Hat should have immediately corrected the scientist’s misconception about being in charge, especially when Flug dared to say it again. And for good measure, Black Hat ought to menace the fool in some way, because Flug was touching him again.  Touching Black Hat like he wasn’t a dangerous monster beneath the humanoid appearance.

Black Hat had been ready to terrorize the doctor out of his misplaced belief of power. Scare Flug out of the cockiness that had risen from Black Hat's temporary, well, submissiveness. Black Hat grimaced at the very thought, but there was no use denying it any longer. Flug’s scent held Black Hat in a helpless haze, which left the demon unable to do anything but try and be close to the source of that scent. The source of that...intoxicating sensation. And the injection the doctor had given him, while alleviating the need to be close to Flug, for the time being, did indeed make the scientist’s touch more effective.

Conniving, wicked little human.

"What are you thinking about, boss?"  Flug sounded genuinely curious while at the same time, it sounded like he wasn't expecting an answer. 

Black Hat wanted to lash out at the way Flug’s fingers gently traced his skin. Wanted to scratch and bite and snarl his displeasure at his own actions, but he couldn’t help it. Black Hat couldn’t stop from trying to please Flug by allowing the human to do as he would with him. Which included letting the scientist tease him with the promise to stick him with that needle. Which he really ought to do soon instead of just teasing the idea.  Black Hat had thought about why he was allowing this to happen in the first place. Really thought about the implications of Flug actually being so confident in himself for once. Black Hat had mused over how that confidence made Flug believe that he held some sway, some power, over Black Hat, even after being corrected the first time about his misconceptions.

”...sir?”

Black Hat let out a displeased hiss before he quieted and mused over his predicament.  It was...fascinating, in some ways, and infuriating in others.  Black Hat couldn't ever recall being so vulnerable. The odd kick he got out of the way Flug was trying to be assertive also peaked his interest. Black Hat had turned over possible ways to react to Flug’s words, when the human had dared to bring up being the one in charge of the situation a second time.  Black Hat should have not allowed such words from someone who worked for him, but in the end, Black Hat had given in, however reluctantly, and followed his instincts.

Which apparently involved shamelessly crawling along the floor when Flug didn't seem to get the hint that Black Hat wished for the human to undress him.  Humans were strange beings.  Black Hat was under the impression most would leap at the chance for offered sex, and with a powerful, inhuman being, at that.  Black Hat presumed that Demencia would have been all over him given the chance and the offer.

”Black Hat?”

Had he gone about it wrong?  Had Black Hat perhaps missed something? Did humans need to be romanced after all? Even if Black Hat hadn't done it right, the brief embarrassment that had come from Flug,  coupled with his insistence about the distinction between experiments and sex had been...entertaining, to say the least. Black Hat had bared his teeth in a grin. And of course, how could he possibly resist what was promised to him with the way Flug had so recently kissed a syringe with that twisted smile?

It made Black Hat’s forked tongue flick out to lick his teeth absently before he grinned again. There was something else that had risen in Black Hat's mind. The thought about what the scientist had in store for him.  Despite Flug insisting that he only wanted to conduct experiments, Black Hat couldn’t help but be a little curious as to whether Flug would go about sex in a similar fashion. Would he be meticulous and thorough as he was with experiments? As he was at building those machines? Or would Flug possibly shut that head of his off and allow himself to drown in pleasure?

Black Hat’s attention slid to Flug, and saw, as well as felt, the way that the human still had his fingers pressed to the inside of an elbow. There was also the sharp, tiny prick of the hollow needle against skin. It was as if Flug was trying to find the best place to stick it into the demon’s skin to draw blood. What Flug wanted to do with that blood, Black Hat wasn’t sure, but he did know that it would...cause some problems if Flug drew out too much.

Black Hat shifted a little, somewhat frustrated over the fact that Flug had strapped him down so securely that he could barely move. Not that Black Hat couldn’t break out if he really wanted to. It would be an easy thing for the demon to do but as he had told Flug, he was allowing these experiments to happen.

“...you actually like the anticipation, don’t you?” The needle point pressed down in an almost teasing way. 

Black Hat’s tongue slid out to lick his lips this time, and he drooled a little at the sight of Flug’s evil smile when the human finally poked the needle into his skin.

“I believe you’re the first person..."  Flug frowned.  "...being, who actually wants me to do this to them.”

Black Hat let out a hiss and then a groan, relaxing as Flug’s free hand casually traced his forearm as he drew blood. That concoction of whatever the hell Flug had thrown together had better run its course soon. 

“Just look at you."  Flug's hand became surer as he ran his fingers along Black Hat's darker skin, drawing out a sigh this time. "You really do like this, don’t you?” 

"More."  Black Hat was beginning to be very cross with his body’s reactions. Why did every little touch Flug give him feel so good? Was it because of that injection or just because Flug was near and touching him again? "Don't stop."

Flug fell silent as he finished drawing out a small amount of blood. He took the needle away a moment later, watching with a kind of fascination that included both interest and horror over the way blood welled up on the skin. Flug looked like he wanted to touch it but thought better of it.

Smart.

Black Hat flexed a hand and right before the scientist’s eyes, a small mouth appeared on skin where the blood was. A tiny tongue from the mouth lapped the blood up, before it bared minuscule fangs in a grin at Flug.  The mouth vanished, leaving behind no trace of blood nor the spot where the needle had penetrated skin.

“Your body is so fascinating.” Flug breathed as he gave the skin a curious prod, hand brushing confidently along Black Hat’s forearm and then daring to poke along Black Hat’s exposed chest. “Can you do that with any wound?”

“You’re the one doing the experiments, doctor.” Black Hat let a larger mouth form across his chest, which lightly bit down on Flug’s questing hand. At the way the scientist tensed and his breath hitched, Black Hat rolled his head to the side to fix his gaze of Flug. “You’ve got me at your mercy, so why not try to get a...closer look?”

“Like I don’t know that you can already leave whenever you want to.” Flug shivered when the tongue from the mouth licked his captured hand. “A...are you doing that or do these mouths...do that on their own?”

“They’re not sentient.  It’s just me directing it to happen.” Black Hat said absently, watching the way the teeth gently grazed Flug’s already scared hand. “How else am I supposed to control my body when I break down from a humanoid form?” Black Hat sucked in a sharp breath when Flug used his free hand to trace along the mouth that was lightly biting down on his other hand. “What are you doing?”

"Just testing something."  Flug murmured quietly before he leaned over and kissed the skin nearest the mouth that held his hand.  When the mouth let go of his hand, Flug carefully kissed closer to the mouth, until he engaged in a rather sloppy wet kiss that involved his tongue and the tongue from the mouth that had formed on Black Hat's chest.  Flug let out a little laugh when the mouth kissed back harder with a low, approving growl that seemed indicative of Black Hat's mood.

Black Hat scraped his claws against the table beneath him, willing himself to not writhe at the unexpected action. He was unable to hold back a hiss of pleasure over the sensation he was experiencing. He never thought he would actually like it when someone-

"How was that?" Flug asked, breaking away from the mouth.

Black Hat recovered and offered the smiling scientist a harassed look before he let out a sound between growl and hiss.

Flug had gone straight back to kissing the mouth on Black Hat’s chest, now aware that he was really being kissed in return by Black Hat himself.

Black Hat ground his fangs together even as he allowed himself to focus on the mouth Flug was currently engaged with. Black Hat’s visible eye narrowed when he caught sight of a flash across the googles, indicating that Flug was glancing up at him out of the corner of his eye.

With a curl of his lips against the mouth he was kissing, Flug let out a quiet moan and kissed the mouth harder when a tentacle lazily prodded his back.

Black Hat sagged on the operating table with a barely discernible sigh of pleasure.

That was it.

Black Hat decided that he was going to take his time with Flug, once he had the scientist in his clutches.  Almost shivering as Flug kissed the mouth on his chest, Black Hat couldn’t help but grin. What a devious, devious human Flug was, picking up on the fact that Black Hat did, in fact, like what he was doing right now.  Black Hat had not expected to enjoy being kissed elsewhere on his body. Black Hat hadn’t even expected to enjoy the kissing in the first place. Black Hat’s visible eye twitched when Flug hesitantly grazed teeth along the outside of the mouth. A strained grin rose on Black Hat's face, and the mouth in his chest reflected it, causing Flug to laugh softly.

“I can’t believe you like this so much.” Flug offered an evil little smile and coaxed the mouth on his boss’s chest to join in on another kiss.  He rested one hand on Black Hat's forearm while the other traced lightly along Black Hat’s chest.

Black Hat seethed but there wasn’t much he could do to stop Flug. Not that he wanted him to stop right now. He had never given much thought to being kissed, and certainly not on one of the mouths that he could make appear at random on his body. It was only when Flug’s lips left the mouth on his chest that Black Hat broke out of the distracting, weirdly satisfying feeling.  After all, it was technically his mouth, so he could taste Flug as if he’d been kissing him, even if Flug should be kissing the mouth on his face.

Black Hat ground his teeth down and held in a furious snarl. What the hell was he thinking that for?  To distract himself, Black Hat tracked the way Flug took the blood sample he’d set aside and brought it over to a desk. Black Hat was suspicious when he didn’t come back right away.

As soon as an hour had gone by, Black Hat came to the conclusion that it was likely that Flug had been serious about testing to see how long he could go without his touch. Considering that Black Hat had actually caved and crawled to Flug with only 6 hours of no contact, the demon did not want to think about what would happen after a whole day passed.

Another hour passed and Black Hat decided that two whole hours was enough. The demon strained against the bindings that held him against the operating table. Black Hat wasn’t going to sneak away. No, he would stay put. In his mind, the longer he was restrained, the more he felt he could do to Flug in return once free and in full control of himself. So instead of trying to escape, Black Hat spoke as soon as he heard Flug let out an exasperated sigh.

"Is my blood not revealing what you hoped it would?"  Black Hat asked in a light, teasing tone.  "I am something of an enigma, so it follows that my blood would be as well."

Flug almost turned around but didn't, and merely busied himself as if he hadn’t heard Black Hat.

Fangs bared and then snapped shut with a snick.  Oh...the things that Black Hat was going to do to Flug in the near future. He was most certainly going to have the human beg for his life. Beg for mercy but find none as Black Hat gave Flug his punishment. Fangs bared viciously over all he could do to the scientist before Black Hat turned his hazy thought back to the present. He considered what he could sense right now, apart from Flug’s tantalizingly intoxicating scent.

The first thing Black Hat sensed was that he could reason and think and found that he was only mildly inconvenienced right now by the effects of Flug’s incident. It made sense because Black Hat was only a few feet from Flug. Black Hat supposed that the closer he was to Flug, the more coherent thought he was allowed.  The second thing that Black Hat could sense was that despite the scientist’s insistence of keeping things to experiments in the lab, there was a clear scent of arousal. Black Hat could pick up on that amid the scent that had thrown him off in the first place. The third thing...well, that tied in to the second one, because Black Hat was now a little offended by Flug’s reactions to him the past several hours. Black Hat had rolled onto his back on the floor earlier, and knew damn well that Flug had seen his...well, what amounted to a human’s-

"Sir?  Could you please stop moaning like that?  It's very distracting and very unnerving to hear that sound coming out of you."  

Black Hat hadn’t noticed that he’d been making those noises and he quieted himself. Flug went back to work and the demon's mind started to turn over his options at present.

One, Black Hat could see how long he could stand being where he was strapped down and hope that he didn’t lose his damn mind waiting.  Two, he could continue to bother Flug and see if he could get a rise out of the human.  The second option seemed more entertaining but Black Hat went with the first option because Flug had promised to take care of him. Black Hat would be the judge of just how well. He wasn’t very impressed right now, that was for sure.

Black Hat turned his head so he could stare at Flug’s back, mind going back to Flug’s refusal to engage in any sexual activities. The way he had cited Black Hat's indifference to both himself and Demencia...it was a fair point. Black Hat didn’t have many instances where he was interested in engaging in sex with another being. He was very busy, after all, what with providing products and services to mediocre villains to make them better at being evil and perhaps rise over that mediocrity.

Black Hat shifted restlessly on the operating table and puzzled away over what it was that was bothering him. He came to the conclusion that it was because Flug had resisted his advances. The damn human had even had the gall to tell Black Hat that he could have sex later if he really needed it. Or that he could go and have sex with another being he would find more agreeable.

That wasn’t how it worked.

Black Hat's instincts allowed him to choose whoever he damn pleased, human or otherwise. It was just that he hadn’t bothered to satisfy those urges in decades as he hadn’t felt the need to. But now. Now that that damn explosion had made Flug smell so damn good, Black Hat was having trouble trying to convince himself that he didn’t want anything from Flug. That it was merely an illusion caused by the incident that the scientist had been involved in.

It was maddening.

Black Hat wanted something but he wasn’t sure any longer if it was just physical contact with Flug where he just, ugh, _nuzzled_ him, or if it was sexual contact the demon desired. It was a bit difficult to tell the difference. Black Hat grinned to himself. Oh, but the way that Flug was acting today shouldn’t have been so arousing to a demon but damn if Black Hat couldn’t help but let it affect him anyway.

"Are you all right, boss? You’re starting to drool now.” Flug had apparently given up on getting any useful information about the blood for the time being, and had finally gotten up off the chair after discarding his gloves.

Black Hat took advantage of that immediately as he let a tendril form, and looped it around Flug’s back to pull the human close. It caught the scientist off guard, making him wring his hands as Black Hat stared up at him.

“Boss?” Flug asked, a hint of nervousness back in his voice as he tentatively made an attempt to move the tentacle away. “What are you-“

“Most beings would be curious about having sex with someone like me.”  Black Hat inturrupted smoothly as another tentacle gently caressed the human's back in place of a hand. 

“Sir, you should really wait until you’re able to think more clearly before you say such things.”  The way Flug's face went red was rather satisfying when another tentacle teasingly brushed across the front of his pants.

“I am thinking clearly.” Black Hat frowned and drew Flug closer, another tentacle forming to hold Flug close to the operating table.  Black Hat let his tongue stretch out of his mouth to lick Flug’s hand. “Hrmm. Mostly clear, anyway.”

“I think your reaction to being around me might be getting worse, like I thought could happen.” Flug made discreet movements as he tried to remove the tendril from around his waist, and prevent another one from looping around an arm. “Your thoughts seem to have taken a sexual turn in the past hour or so.”

Black Hat supposed that they had and was about to open his mouth to say something...lewd, probably, when Flug’s hands stopped what they were doing and reached down to rest on Black Hat's shoulders. Black Hat tilted his head to meet the scientist’s goggles pupil-like dots staring down at him.

“I need to concentrate and having you distract me is going to make that very difficult.” Flug traced his fingers along Black Hat’s shoulders. “Maybe a gag is what I need to use on you, so that I can have some peace and quiet?”

“Try it and you may lose a hand.” Black Hat warned, visible eye taking on a reddish hue.  This human was pressing his luck.

“You won’t bite my hand off, because you need me in one piece to make inventions for you. Make your ideas come to life.” Flug pointed out as he let go of Black Hat's shoulders, forecefully swatted the tentacles away from his person, and wandered off to the other side of the lab. When the scientist returned, he held up a muzzle of sorts, one that looked similar to the one Flug had used on Demencia in the past.

“That won’t prevent me from speaking.” Black Hat bared a mouthful of sharp fangs. “And it won’t prevent me from tearing it apart and then giving you an appropriate punishment for thinking for a second that I would allow you to use that on me.”

“I thought that we’ve established that I’m in charge right now.” Flug said simply before he offered a smile. “Besides, I made modifications to this muzzle.” Flug flipped it over to show the side that would go over the mouth and-

Black Hat snarled something completely inhuman at what he saw and decided to hell with lying on this operating table.  Flug needed to be put in his place, right now, before he thought he could get away with anything and everything.   Just as Black Hat started to try and slide into the shadows and away, Flug was suddenly on the table and straddling him.  That caused Black Hat to freeze in place because of the damn scent so close, and dimly heard the muzzle being dropped somewhere near his head.

Black Hat stilled at the sensation of warm lips pressing against his and closed his eye, trying desperately to hang on to the last shred of control he had left. But with the soft kisses being repeated and the use of hands on his cheeks, Black Hat melted into the kiss with a half annoyed, half pleased sigh. The kiss didn’t last for very long, and before Black Hat knew it, he was looking up at Flug’s face. Despite the goggles being in place, Black Hat could tell that Flug was staring down at him quietly as he casually traced his cheeks.

“If you let me use it on you so that I can concentrate on two experiments, I’ll let you off that table once I’m done. Then you can...be near me or whatever you need, so long as you let me keep working.” Flug’s fidgeted as Black Hat curled a tentacle snugly around his waist again, and made as if to squeeze. Flug took a breath and continued. “I won’t run away once I do manage to reverse this...ah...problem, that you’ve been experiencing.”

“That is tempting.” Black Hat's voice was low rumble. Damn human with his hands and lips making him feel so good. “But how about we add a little more to that?” Another tentacle curled around Flug’s neck gently and brought him close, so that he was leaning over where Black Hat was pinioned so that they could look one another in the eyes. Black Hat turned his head and licked Flug's cheek in a teasing way, before he whispered in the human's ear.

“If I do as you ask and you won’t run, I want one more...shall we say, guarantee.”

“What would t-that be s-sir?” Flug was trembling a little as the tendril moved him closer so that Black Hat could nuzzle his cheek.  "Boss?"  Flug's breath was a little quick now, clearly aware of the fangs.

“It is...that is...” Black Hat growled. He would not be tongue tied in this moment. “If I happen to have the same urges I’m currently experiencing...” Black Hat used another tentacle, a thin one, to tilt Flug’s chin up so that Black Hat could graze some of his teeth against skin. At a swallow against a light bite, Black Hat let go and finished his thought. “...if I still feel... _this_...you will have sex with me?”

A strangled 'eep' issued out of Flug's throat and Black Hat couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the question he’d just asked. Like hell Flug would agree to something like that, even if the likelihood was very low. There was little chance that Black Hat would feel the same once he wasn’t being driven mad by Flug's scent any longer. To Black Hat's surprise, Flug’s hands gripped either side of his face, hard, and the human unceremoniously crushed their lips together for a rather heated kiss.

Well well, that was interesting. Black Hat wondered what brought this on, but as he was still in need of contact, he went with it and held Flug close to his body with several tentacles appearing as the kiss deepened. The tendrils lazily caressed Flug, seeing as the demon was still strapped down to the operating table and unable to use his own hands. Black Hat laughed when Flug had to break for a breath, the scientist’s chest heaving with exertion of the kiss and wearing a wild look on his face. Black Hat raised a brow in question but hissed when Flug grabbed it to give it a tug, a breathless laugh escaping him.

“I...I agree to those terms, Black Hat.” Flug ran his forefinger and thumb along the thin brow, raised an eyebrow of his own at the way Black Hat shivered, before letting go of the brow with a flick of his fingers. “Just...just ask me again, once you’re back to normal." Flug fidgeted, avoiding eye contact.  "Er...ask about sex, that is. Ask me and...” Flug took a breath and let it out. “...I’ll give you my answer then.”

“Very well." Black Hat eyed Flug haughtily for a moment, before sighing, "Now put that infernal muzzle on me and get on with your experiments so that I can get off of this blasted operating table. It smells of death, which doesn’t bother me, but it is interfering with smelling you.” Black Hat may have said more, about how he would have killed Flug outright had he asked about the muzzle when he wasn’t indisposed but didn’t get around to it. Instead, as Black Hat opened his mouth, Flug casually stuck the gag on the inside of the muzzle in said mouth, before hastily securing the strap of the muzzle behind Black Hat's head.

“Oh, about my experiments, boss?” Flug offered an evil little smile as he ran a hand along Black Hat's bare right forearm, now straddling his boss’ waist.  “You remember the first experiment I wanted to do with you?  How I wanted to see what a whole day of no contact with me would do to you?"

Black Hat gave Flug a narrowing of his visible eye, red making a reappearance.  The scientist was sounding far too pleased with himself.  It was as if Flug was hiding something...

"I figured we could actually go through with that, because I actually already completed the second experiment."  An impish smile rose on Flug's lips. “You might be an enigma but your blood’s structure was easy for someone like me to figure out.  For the most part.” Flug gave his boss' shoulder a pat, before he slid off of the demon and stood on the floor. With a little wave, Flug turned away and began to head for the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, boss.”

The lab door open and closed.

Black Hat stared at the door for some time, the red in his eye deepening and flashing dangerously.

Flug did _not_ just leave him behind like that.

Sharp teeth ground into the annoying gag in his mouth, scoring deep marks in it.  That sneaky human hadn’t needed peace and quiet in the lab. Flug had just wanted to see if he could muzzle Black Hat and get away with it.  Not only muzzle him, but gag him in the same moment.  But for what purpose, other than just seeing if he could get away with it?  The demon doubted that Flug had thought beyond that.  Flug certainly hadn't smelled...aroused, as he had when Black Hat had crawled toward him.  The scientist seemed more entertained than anything that Black Hat had consented to the idea.  And the way that Flug had patted his shoulder and waved to him before leaving...

Black Hat started to softly growl. Several new punishments came to mind, but Black Hat stored them away for the time being.  Black Hat closed his visible eye. He would allow himself to drift. It wouldn’t be so hard to waste a day away.  It didn't take more than an hour to begin to already feel the need.  The desire, rising within him.

Black Hat’s form began to break down into countless horrors when he realized that this might be more...problematic than before. Mouths with sharp teeth hissed and snarled as tongues tasted the air in a desperate attempt to sense Flug. But wherever the human had gone, he had found some way to mask that intoxicating scent. Or perhaps he had gotten far enough away that Black Hat could only sense a hint of what he needed.  What he was beginning to crave already.  Saws and other horrific appendages began to form out of the main body, moodily thrashing the floor at being thwarted and reduced to such a pathetic state.  Reduced to writhing on an operating table and allowing a human to toy with him in such a way.

Black Hat's sharp fangs ground deeper into the gag, other mouths around his body snarling.

Flug was taunting him. _Teasing_ him.

_Him._

Black Hat.

No being in _centuries_ had dared to be so openly defiant toward him.  No one had dared to try and take control or dared to think that they had any power over him.  And for it to be someone who normally never went against his wishes...it was...it was...

Several fanged mouths split into disturbing grins, all of them licking their lips.  

It was different. 

Black Hat's fangs loosened their hold on the gag, and a forked tongue licked it absently.

It was something new.  Something...

 _Exciting_.

Black Hat again reminded himself that he was allowing Flug do this to him doing this.  Somewhere within all the horrors being unleashed from Black Hat’s body, there was a tiny piece of the eldritch demon that was loving every minute of this humiliation. Going through with all this willingly would make the payback Black Hat had in store so much more satisfying.  The fact that Flug was expecting to be punished for overstepping his boundaries made Black Hat rumble deep within his chest.  The sound continued on until he let out a disturbing cacophony of laughter from all the mouths on his body, including a muffled one from around the muzzle-gag.  What was left of Black Hat's face that hadn't sprouted teeth and tentacles focused on a tiny clock on the desk a short distance away.  The eyes all over Black Hat's body narrowed.

Another 12 hours.

So this torment was half done. 

Black Hat wouldn’t succumb to becoming a mindless creature desperate for the smallest touch. He was in better control of himself than that, even if he had allowed his humanoid form to collapse somewhat.  But he could and would withstand this.  He would not crawl on the floor again.  Black Hat refused to. 

Eight hours.

The pang that he felt in his chest was just something he would have to suffer through. Black Hat snarled and thrashed and writhed, doing all in his power to remain lying on that blasted operating table. Black Hat ground his teeth into the gag to distract himself, thinking of all of the evil things he could do to Flug for this insult as his other mouths screeched in unfamiliar languages.

Four hours.

Flug had to have known he was treading on thin ice.  It was only a matter of time before Black Hat was back to his old self, and then…then…Black Hat himself would be able to have some _fun_.

An hour, and Black Hat was almost beside himself with need, and tempted, so very tempted. Tempted to free himself from the operating table and go tear the mansion apart to find Flug.  But no.  He would let Flug have his fun, because Black Hat couldn't deny that he was deriving some twisted form of amusement from the situation, no matter how frustrating it happened to be at present.

At a minute to go, Black Hat's fanged mouths bared all over his body, in an almost predatory way, as if imagining placing his teeth around Flug's neck.  Of letting the scientist feel the threat, and ever so gently bite down, just to hear the human beg not to be killed.

A door opened, and Black Hat drew in a deep breath of the scent as it hit him.  Black Hat grinned around the gag as he willed his body into a pliant state, the many appendages that had sprouted out of his back going limp. The eyes and mouths vanished from sight as he took hold of his humanoid appearance and forced it back into physical form. Black Hat held back laughter, as he planned to feign slumber right now, just to see what Flug would do.  As Black Hat heard footsteps begin to approach him, he couldn't help but growl softly in anticipation.

Playing games with an eldritch demon that could kill without having to physically touch its intended target was not a being to be trifled with.  Black Hat was going to be sure to remind his little human scientist of that fact in the very near future.  It would be ever so delicious to get his revenge once Black Hat was himself once more. It was already so satisfying to think about how he was going to punish Flug for taking advantage of this...affliction of his. 

“Time to wake up, boss.”

Black Hat honestly hadn’t expected for Flug to kiss his bare chest when there wasn’t even a mouth there. The demon pretended he was still asleep even as he...grudgingly formed a smaller mouth for the scientist to kiss.  Not that Black Hat wanted it to be. It was just weird for a kiss to be placed on skin without a mouth to receive it. Black Hat ignored Flug’s evil little laugh. The demon didn’t find it particularly evil. Cute, more like. 

Revolted with himself for thinking that, Black Hat busied himself with kissing the doctor with that mouth.

“Someone’s hungry.” Flug observed breathlessly, once he was allowed to break apart from the mouth for air.

One of Black Hat’s eyebrows twitched.

That was _it_. 

Black Hat could no longer stand it. He’d waited a day. He was done playing. Black Hat broke free of the straps holding him down on the operating table, drawing a surprised yelp from Flug.  With a savage grin of pleasure, Black Hat wrenched the muzzle off as he launched himself through the air and knocked Flug over and onto the floor of the lab. 

Now. Now it was time for revenge. Black Hat's fangs bared as he decided to follow through with the idea of making Flug beg for his life.  Or so Black Hat thought, until Flug reached up with a shaky hand and ran it firmly down his back.  

Black Hat refused to acknowledge that he went limp in that instant and forgot all about punishing Flug. Instead, Black Hat lie there and embarrassingly rumbled his pleasure at being pressed against the scientist’s body finally.  It relaxed his body further and the demon found that strange. Why would he feel so much instant relief just by being next to the human? Black Hat moodily pressed his face against Flug’s neck and let out an aggravated sigh.   

Dammit. 

A slow, careful stroke of Flug’s hand went in a slow circle along Black Hat’s upper back.

”It seems a day really did affect you.  I thought you were going to kill me."  A nervous laugh.  "Though, wouldn't it be hard to find someone as good as I am in a lab?"

"I am not a fool, doctor."  Black Hat propped himself on his forearms so that he could properly scowl down at Flug.  "It would be stupid of me to kill someone with such rare talent.  There are not many beings that would be able to create the things you do."  Black Hat flashed his teeth.  "I was merely thinking of giving you a little...scare."  Black Hat fell silent when he noticed that Flug was not wearing his goggles, and his gaze focused immediately on Flug's now exposed eyes.

They were a deep crimson.

That wasn't right.

It was very wrong, and offended Black Hat's sight for some horrid reason.  Black Hat didn't recall them being that color.  The first time that the eldritch demon had seen Flug without bag or goggles hiding his features, the eyes had been two different colors.  Blue and brown, if Black Hat recalled correctly.  Black Hat reached out to press a clawed finger on the skin next to Flug's right eye.  The one that had been blue.

"When did the color change?"  A pause, then, tracing the finger lightly along skin, Black Hat added, in an almost wistful tone, "They looked better before, especially the blue one.  It was like a pale light within the darkness of this manor that's always wrapped in red and black."

Flug's face went red, even if it didn't quite match his eyes.

Black Hat tilted his head to the side, studying his scientist.  Humans were very odd creatures.  Was Flug embarrassed again?  Black Hat didn't think so.  It was more...oh, what was the word...self-consciousness, perhaps?  Black Hat didn't know what Flug had to be worried about over his appearance. He looked fine, even if some of the anxious nature was returning in the form of stutters.  With a huff, Black Hat retracted his finger from Flug's face and settled back down to press himself to Flug's body comfortably.  A brief hesitation, and then Black Hat used a tentacle to place Flug's hand on his upper back.  Making the hand move in a circle briefly, Black Hat let go and spoke, arcing himself up into Flug's touch, voice insistent.

"Continue."  


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an example of things to come in future chapters, cause once Black Hat's back to normal he is going to back-peddle hard because he'll struggle over why there are still those wretched feelings. But until those eventual smut chapters in the future...
> 
> >:D

The thing about experiments was that there were so many variables. And because of those variables, it had been hard for Flug to limit what he had wanted to try while Black Hat was being rather calm and... submissive. It was what had caused the scientist to dare to try the muzzle with the gag. That Flug had been able to do it with only a token of protest had been...

It had been an unexpectedly huge accomplishment and such a feeling of power.   Flug had not expected Black Hat to comply, even though the scientist believed that he might have pressed his boss to far. Flug had panicked when Black Hat had broken free of the operating table with such ease.  Was terrified, even, when he watched Black Hat wrench the muzzle off with those clawed hands. The way those fangs had been bared...Flug had fully expected those to bite down on his skin and rip the life out of him.  The only reason Black Hat hadn't been able to close his jaw around Flug's throat had been because Flug had been able to calm him down and-

“Keep moving your hand.” Black Hat growled softly from where he had his face pressed to the side of the scientist's neck. "Don't stop.  Give me more of this...sensation."

Flug hadn’t realized that his hand had stilled against Black Hat’s upper back while in thought.  With a nervous swallow at the sharp teeth gently grazing his skin, Flug resumed moving his hand. As fascinating as this all was, Flug knew that he would have to reverse the effects sooner or later. The longer he delayed, the worse the backlash would be but...

A low rumble sounded deep in Black Hat's chest as the demon pressed his body closer, one hand stretching out to rest over Flug's stomach.  Black Hat's claws lightly traced skin as the rumbling grew louder. 

Flug closed his eyes. He knew that he needed to let his boss have free will again, but this was...this was just so...so _wonderful,_ to have Black Hat be in need his attention, and his alone. To have this powerful being become pliant with just a single touch to break him out of evil thoughts of maiming or killing.  Flug wanted to experience more of this power. Wanted to know what else he could learn from his boss while the demon was still allowing him to experiment. While Black Hat was still so willing and all but putty in his hands.

It had been so, so hard to stay out of the lab for a day when there was so much that Flug had planned for his boss.  But the experiment had required 24 houris, and so Flug had done what he could do take notes in his own room, and actually eat and get some sleep, 5.0.5 happy about him taking care of himself for once.  But last night, before Flug had gone to bed, he had done something...unexpected.  Flug was usually so exhausted that he didn't have any time between work, eating and sleeping to do anything, but last night, he'd found himself lying awake in bed.  Lying in bed, and thinking about Black Hat and the way he was acting because of the scent the scientist was giving off.  It had been...it had been some time since Flug had had the desire or time to give in to some carnal thoughts, and had they ever been carnal and... _exciting_. Flug had felt very daring to be giving himself a hand-job while thinking about his boss, and had he heard his boss' words about his eyes before, Flug would have gotten off even sooner because...

Flug flushed at the thought, and fought against the sudden desire.  He was a scientist, damn it.  Flug had even told Black Hat that he could wait to satisfy himself, and what had Flug done?  He had gone and...

"Hrmm, you suddenly smell even better."  Black Hat commented lazily against the side of Flug's neck.  "You smell...relaxed.  Sated." Black Hat's eye met Flug's reddening face, and the demon offered a wicked smile as he slid down along Flug's body in order to rest his head against a thigh.  A forked tongue flicked out and teasingly ran along Flug's crotch, as if trying to get a better taste for what he had scented.  "You smell like you...pleasured yourself."  Another tongue flick.  "Recently."

Flug flushed harder at those words, and regretted not putting the paper bag back over his head.  With the way Black Hat had his head tilted, his boss could easily see his face.  And the expression Flug knew that he was wearing was basically confirmation to his boss that he had taken himself in hand and-

"Humans."  Black Hat sounded somewhat amused, before his tongue went back into his mouth and he pressed his cheek against the bulge that was now there.  "So easy for them to become aroused."  There was a quiet moment before the demon spoke up in a curious tone.  "What were you thinking about when you took care of this?"  Black Hat pressed his cheek against Flug and grinned a little when the scientist squirmed.

Flug really, really didn't want to say anything.  He was already far too embarrassed to know that Black Hat was able to pick up on how he was feeling through scent, which was something he would have to touch on later.  Right now, he wanted to try and turn the conversation in another direction.

"You probably don't want to know."  Flug took a sharp intake of breath when he felt those sharp fangs teasingly graze fabric, and continued, his voice shaky, "I don't want you to torture me more once you're back to normal, boss.  I th-think you already h-have enough to punish me for."

You will tell me."   Black Hat said simply, visible eye narrowing.  

"Boss, I think that...hey!"  Flug yelped when Black Hat suddenly moved away from him, and then immediately picked him up in his arms. 

Black Hat's cheek nuzzled Flug’s as the demon went over to a chair in he lab, and dragged it close to the desk before sitting on it.

Flug's heart was pounding fast in his chest, not sure what to make of what was happening.  Flug couldn't deny that he didn't derive some form of enjoyment over Black Hat being so weirdly possessive of him that the demon didn't want to let go of him now that he had him in his clutches. Flug felt Black Hat's arms wrap loosely around his waist, after settling Flug on his lap sideways.  Flug leaned against one of Black Hat's arms to look up at him.  Flug saw the expectant look, and one more time made the attempt to steer the conversation away.

"It seems like you are able to speak normally when in close contact with me."  

"I assume it is because I am touching you."  Black Hat said shortly.  "I think that the injection you gave me allows a somewhat clear mind." Black Hat leaned over and casually licked Flug’s neck before he left a sharp nip of a kiss against skin.  "What did you think about when you took yourself in hand?" 

"That's my business."  Flug attempted to sidetrack Black Hat by reaching up and caressing his cheeks. It seemed to work, until a clawed hand reached up and grabbed one of Flug's hands.

"Flug."  Black Hath pressed a cheek hard into the palm of Flug’s hand.  "Stop avoiding the question."  Black Hat licked between the fingers he held in his grasp, "I'm curious...what were you thinking about?  What was it that made you so confident when you returned to the lab?"

"I...I..."  Oh, Black Hat was going to murder him.  "I was thinking about you, sir."  Flug hastily seized Black Hat's hand when it stilled.  "I probably shouldn't say anything more.  I know that you're going to remember everything that's happened."  Flug stilled when Black Hat's other hand rested over his, claws lightly scraping the back of Flug’s hand.

"Why would you think of me?"  Black Hat sounded almost...perplexed.  "How would you be able to reach an orgasm when thinking about a monster?"  Black Hat tilted his head.  "Most would be fearful and likely not be able to peak."

It was suddenly very awkward listening to his boss talk about human bodily functions, and from the way he sounded mildly interested, perhaps demons functioned differently?

"Flug."  Black Hat's clawed hand squeezed around the scientist's.  "Answer me." The tone, which had been vague and curious, was now demanding.

"I...I was..."  Flug took a breath, let it out, and looked Black Hat right in the eye, since he couldn't see a way out of answering.  "I was thinking about you being underneath me and whimpering.  Telling me you wanted more.  Clawing my back and threatening to tear me apart if I didn't go harder."  Flug's voice trailed off into a whisper. There.  He had said it, but the long stretch of silence made things even more awkward than before, especially when Black Hat let go of him.  Flug then noticed something that made him realize that he wanted to be anywhere but Black Hat's lap because it was suddenly very bizarre to feel his boss’...

"Flug..."  Black Hat pressed his face into the side of Flug’s neck, as he seemed to enjoy doing at present, and gave an evil laugh.  "You had better have made the most of your imagination and enjoyed yourself, because that will never be a reality."  Black Hat cleared his throat, and looked away.  "That is, if I still feel the same, once your hands and scent no longer affect me so damn much."

“I don’t know, sir. It seems like you might, um, like the idea.” Flug dared to point out the bulge he was sitting on.  Flug twisted to the side just in time to cup Black Hat's cheeks with his hands before the demon could snarl at him. “It wouldn’t be all the time, obviously. Maybe sometimes?” Seeing the narrowed eye, Flug added, in a placating tone. “If you still have interest in me and don’t outright murder me once I’ve reversed the effects?”

“...doesn’t the dominant and stronger of the pair get to pleasure their partner at all times?” Black Hat sounded curious again.  "Make them writhe and scream out their partner's name once they've driven them hard all night long?"

“P...People will sometimes switch with their partners, depending on their mood.  One person doesn't have to be the top all the time."  Flug was flushing again, he knew it.  "And humans don't have sex for entire nights.  Their bodies wouldn't be able to keep up."  Seeing the head tilt from his boss made Flug laugh a little hysterically, "I think I'm right in guessing that humans can't possibly match a demon's stamina?"  Flug didn’t even know why he was having this conversation with Black Hat. There was no way his boss was going to seriously consider sex with him once he wasn’t being driven with need for contact with Flug.  The scientist was expecting instant death or a slow, ponderous and painful torture session that led to that death.

"Demons do have a lot of stamina."  Black Hat narrowed his eye at Flug, and seemed to be considering something before he spoke again.  "You have quite a lot of stamina to keep going in the lab with sleepless nights and little food, but I suppose sex is different."  At the sound of stuttering, a little of Black Hat's usual self broke through and allowed him to direct the conversation to something else,  "You are going to work today, Flug.  You have already wasted a day and a few hours experimenting with me."  A brief flare of red in the visible eye appeared.  "You need to get caught up on orders that have come in."

"I can't work like this, sir."  Flug could still feel the bulge and that wasn't going to be leaving his mind any time soon.

"You will."  Black Hat insisted haughtily.

"Will you be quiet so that I can focus?"  Flug flinched at the sight of bared fangs and hastily added, "I'll make it worth your while, sir."

"I highly doubt that."  Black Hat said in return, but he did fall silent.  The demon's arms went back around Flug's waist as the scientist turned to face the desk. 

Flug worked in silence, but it was quickly discovered that sitting on your boss' lap was highly distracting when said boss' hands roamed. 

"Why did you stop?"  Black Hat growled, some hours later.

"I'm trying to work and you're being distracting."  Flug said.  He sighed when Black Hat merely pressed closer to him from behind.

"I'm not stopping you."  Black Hat said.  "Your hands are free, so you can work.  And you had better be finding a way to fix my problem in addition to those other projects."

"I'm going to have to get up to get tools and the like."  Flug told the demon. "Unless you want to get them for me?"  Flug hadn't expected Black Hat to agree to doing so, but it was rather interesting to see Black Hat's tentacles stretch around the lab and retrieve the items he asked for.  Flug dearly wanted to write his observations down, but didn't dare lest Black Hat read what he was writing over his shoulder.

Black Hat even left the supplies within easy reach, which was unusually thoughtful.  Or perhaps the demon was just doing so in order for Flug to work more efficiently.  It was likely the latter.

Flug focused on his work as best he could, even if he was aware of the way Black Hat now had his chin on his shoulder, occasionally asking questions about what he was making.  It was...weirdly relaxing to be able to work like this. It was only when the almost the whole day went by that it got strange again.  A call came in, and Flug reached over to the skittering robot and answered it.

"Black Hat Organization."

_'Hey, nerd boy, still alive huh?'_ A sound of an explosion went off in the background.

"Hello, Demencia.  Are you calling because you need help?"  Flug stuck the phone between shoulder and ear so he could resume working with both hands.

' _Psh.  Of course not. Unlike_ some _people who I won't name, I am competent and get the job done_.'  There was a sudden scream. _'Hang on a sec.'_   The scream rang out again, before it ended in a sickening thud of bone and flesh. Demencia spoke up again shortly after.   _'And there. All done.'_

"I am competent with my work." Flug said, and the fact that Demencia had just killed someone was not lost on him.

_'Have you killed anyone lately?_ ' Demenica sounded curious.

"Not directly, no.  I'm sure some of the devices that have been sold have killed people.'

_'I asked if you killed someone, bag boy.'_

"What do you want, Demencia?  I'm working."  Flug didn't have time for this.

_'Black Hat isn't answering his phone, so I want you to tell him I finished early.'_ Demencia tone indicated that she was excited at the prospect of coming home early.

"You're supposed to tell him things like that yourself. I'm hanging up."  Flug said disinterestedly.

_'Better lock the lab, nerd.  I'm gonna break a vial for that.'_

"Don't you dare."  Flug nearly growled.  The number of items that girl had destroyed his experiments and devices were too numerous to count.

_'Bye.'_   Demencia said with a laugh.

Flug hung up with a groan and massaged his temples before letting out a sigh.

"You need sleep."  Black Hat ground out, obviously having heard the lizard girl over the phone.  "You need to prioritize fixing this affliction of mine before Demencia arrives tomorrow."

Flug would have resisted and insist that he continue to work, but Black Hat had already wrapped them in darkness.  Flug found himself on his bed then, and froze up over the way that Black Hat joined him.  On his bed.  Flug could't help but smile over the way that Black Hat curled around him, half exasperated and half pleased by the continued contact. Flug thought that he really shouldn’t sleep with Black Hat so close behind him. There was no telling what the demon might do to him in his sleep.  Flug needed to remain alert.  It was still Black Hat, and Flug couldn't afford to let his guard down.

"Aren't you going to sleep?"  Black Hat asked stiffly.  "I would think that you would jump at an opportunity for rest."

"I...I'm not tired."  Flug stuttered, when he felt Black Hat raise himself up from where he was lying against him.  "R...Really, I-I can get by with a little less sleep this week and-"

"Lies."  Black Hat hissed, before he sat up and stared down at Flug with a calculating look.

Flug remained lying on his back, questions flying through his head.  Black Hat seemed to be able to move around just fine, and think clearly.  Perhaps the amount of time spent in contact with him alleviated Black Hat's desire?  Other questions fled Flug's mind when he realized that Black Hat was undoing his red dress shirt the rest of the way, and with a quirk of a thin brow, let it drop on the bed, leaving his torso bare.

"Take your shirt off."  

"W...What?"  Flug shook when a clawed hand grabbed a handful of his shirt and dragged him close, the demon's visible eye narrowing.

"I will not repeat myself."  Black Hat growled, and let go of Flug.

The scientist hastily removed first his lab coat, and then his shirt, before wondering what the hell was going on.

Black Hat didn't give Flug time to wonder, and instead impatiently pushed Flug over and onto his back again and promptly plastered himself against Flug so that they were skin to skin.

 "B..boss?" Flug asked, aware of the slide of his bare torso against Black Hat's.

"Not a word." Black Hat growled, as he lifted himself up and glared down at Flug.  Black Hat stared a moment longer, before he leaned over and kissed the scientist with a hint of teeth.

Flug indulged in the kiss because he had a feeling that once Black Hat was back to normal, it was never going to happen again.  Flug hesitated before he carefully reached up and wrapped his arms around Black Hat's neck to hold him closer.  But the longer the kiss went on, the more freaked out Flug became when he realized that Black Hat was being careful with his teeth and being almost...gentle, with the way he was holding himself above the scientist's body.  Flug's eyes shut when Black Hat's hands started to roam, but his eyes flew open when one of Black Hat's tentacles burst out of his back and looped tight around Flug's wrists, and pinned them with an easy motion against the bed.  Flug immediately fought being restrained because he needed to be able to touch Black Hat if the demon had another lucid moment.  Suddenly, the kiss was a hell of a lot more dangerous, especially when Black Hat smiled into it before he broke it and grinned.

"I thought I could use this moment to tell you something, and I don't need those devious hands distracting me."  The tentacles squeezed Flug's wrists, and Black Hat pressed a kiss to the side of Flug's neck. With a nuzzle to Flug's cheek, the demon let out a hiss in a strained voice.  "I'm going to kill you.  I'm going to kill you so messily, so painfully, that I will make you scream over and over until your voice goes hoarse, and make you beg for death through bloodied lips.  Make you wish, as I tear you apart, that you'd never been born."

"I don't doubt that you would, sir." Flug said dazedly. "I saw what you did to that hero that taunted you the other day."  Flug didn't bother to hide the fact that he was actually enjoying where this was headed, because despite the threats, Black Hat was still being gentle to him. "You tore him apart limb from limb and dragged his entrails out with your claws and scattered them around the lawn."  Flug swallowed hard, and looked away.  "Y-you told me to be careful or th-that I would be next." Flug heard a disbelieving laugh, before he felt Black Hat cup his cheek with a clawed hand and turn his head so he could kiss him again.  With his hands trapped at the moment, Flug really couldn't help but moan softly when that forked tongue delved into his mouth and possessively mapped the inside like it was the demon's property. Flug had a dangerous thought of saying yes to the idea.

"I threaten you with death and you recite a death I caused and yet you smell...even more delectable then before."  Black Hat hissed into the kiss, before he backed off briefly and eyed Flug.  "Or perhaps it is because I limited your movement?"

Flug was well aware that he was panting and quivering with the desire that was washing over his body.  A threat of death was the least of his worries right now if Black Hat wasn't going to kill him right then and there.

"You humans are such strange creatures.  Finding being threatened with pain and violence a turn on."  Black Hat bit down rather gently against Flug's collarbone, a muffled laugh rising when Flug froze with a sharp intake of breath.  Black Hat let the bite hold a moment longer before he let go and gave the reddened skin a swipe of his tongue.  "Why do I like this? Why do I want to mark you for my own?"  A sharp smile, claws threatening to break skin.  "I wonder...what would I do if I did mark you?  Claim you as my own? What would I do when I can think logically once more?"  A single finger lightly traced Flug's jaw.  "Perhaps I would tear your head off for daring to make a demon mark a human of all beings?  Or maybe I would just remove the marks with a wave of my hand?" Black Hat kissed Flug's cheek, teasingly tracing his jaw still. 

"I could always skin the marks off your body, while you scream and beg for me to stop.  I could burn the mark off your skin to the sound of a tortured shriek, crying, over and over, for the agony to stop.  Perhaps then I would brand your scorched skin, as a reminder for you to never make your scent so...intoxicating to me ever again"  Black Hat's expression was starting to get clouded by desire again, drool sliding down fangs as he thought about all the pain and agony he could inflict.  "If I hadn't decided to wait and see if I am still...interested...I wonder..."  The singe visible eye locked on Flug's red ones.  "I wonder if you'd scream when having sex with a demon."  Black Hat idly traced his finger along Flug's jaw, and then a down his throat, where a few clawed fingers lightly traced over a nervous swallow.  "Would you cry for more?  Beg for it to never end?  Lose yourself completely to the pleasure and the pain?"

Flug didn't trust himself to speak, but his body made it quite clear that the threats and questions hadn't made his body any less interested in what was happening then before.

"Your scent..."  Black Hat trailed off, but he didn't seem terribly perturbed by the lack of answer.  Instead, the demon moved his hand away from Flug's throat, and busied himself by slowly, carefully, dragging his claws down along Flug's bare sides.  "You like it when I talk to you like this."

Flug couldn't help but let out a louder moan at that, shaking over the thought that if Black Hat had really dug his claws in, he could have torn his sides open and let him bleed all over.  The threat of harm was still there, but with ever scratch and bite, Flug couldn't help but respond to it.  His wrists were still trapped by the tentacle holding them down to the bed, and Black Hat was being bizarrely gentle with him. Flug couldn't think about anything other then whether or not he should stop Black Hat.  Flug had meant it when he said he didn't want to give Black Hat any more reasons to torture him.  But oh...the way Black Hat's hands were on his body and the kisses he was giving his torso now felt so damn good.  It had been such a long time since Flug had been with anyone, so any of the smallest affectionate touches, artificial or otherwise, made him melt.

It wasn't just Black Hat who was affected by touch, but if the tables were ever turned in the not so likely future, Flug had a few ideas in mind to get the demon writhing in return.

Eventually, Black Hat seemed to realize what he was doing, and with a low growl, stopped what he was doing and pressed himself back against Flug's body.  He seemed almost...embarrassed, in a way, as he gave an annoyed grumble as the tentacle released Flug's hands.

"Sleep."

Against Flug's better judgement, he found that he was able to do just that, lulled into slumber by Black Hat's renewed rumbling.


	6. Razor’s Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and welcome to another update that is sooner than expected because I can't stop writing this stuff.
> 
> I added the 'chose not to use archive warnings' because I made a decision about a how I was going to do a future chapter. Because of that change, I added the bit with Black Hat at the beginning of this chapter (I also wanted an excuse to write it-kinda came out of nowhere but I was all...yes, perfect. This will be relevant for another future chapter).

Black Hat had his body pressed up against Flug, a little part of him wanting to get even closer, but resisting.  It was easier to keep control of himself when Flug didn't have his hands on him.  Black Hat stared at the back of Flug's head.  Black Hat hadn't expected for Flug to actually fall asleep, so it made the demon ponder why Flug had fallen asleep so easily near him.  The demon had expected further protest.  Black Hat listened for a time to the sound of Flug's heartbeat, before the demon shifted ever so slightly to prop himself up on an elbow to better stare down at Flug's face.  Black Hat's clawed hands twitched the longer he stared at the slumbering human, because Black Hat didn't like the way that the scientist looked so relaxed.  It was as if Flug didn't have a care in the world.  A sharp grin appeared across Black Hat's face as an evil thought crossed his mind. It would be the easiest thing in the world for Black Hat to kill Flug for his impertinence right this instant.

A hand around the throat and a crunch of bone.  One swift movement, and the human would be no more.

Black Hat remained alongside Flug, watching the scientist sleep for at least an hour.  Plenty of time to cause death, should Black Hat choose to end him.  The fool wouldn't even know he was dead.  Flug would be sleeping, and should Black Hat so choose, the scientist would never wake. At the thought, the eldritch demon finally reached over to close a hand around Flug’s throat, claws lightly scratching skin. The motion drew a faint whine of discomfort from the sleeping scientist, and it appeared as though he were already having a bad dream. 

Black Hat's visible eye narrowed, hand tightening ever so slightly.

One sharp, punishing twist and it would be over.  

Black Hat should do it now.

He should...

Black Hat snarled to himself as he drew his hand away from Flug’s exposed throat. He couldn’t do it, and it was all because of that damn scent, muddling his decisions. And in seconds, Black Hat grew annoyed over the fact that Flug was being tormented by that dream. Only Black Hat was allowed to cause the human that kind of discomfort. With a sigh, Black Hat gave in to what his instincts were telling him to do in that moment.

He started to hum a melody, haltingly at first, until Black Hat settled into the rhythm of it.  It had been some time since he had bothered to try and sing, even if this wasn't anywhere close to what he usually sounded like.  The melody that flowed out became haunting and melancholic. Black Hat didn’t dare sing any words aloud, as in this world, it would not sound right. It would be akin to scraping a chalkboard and opening a portal of screaming voices,harsh and grating and painful. Only when Black Hat was in an in-between realm of his choosing could be make it bearable to other being’s ears.  

Not that Black Hat would allow anyone into one of those realms with him to hear him sing, let alone hear the humming he was doing right now.

Black Hat continued to hum as he absently caressed Flug’s bare skin, contemplating the scratches and bites he’d already left on the scientist’s skin. Black Hat didn't know what to feel in that moment, watching the way Flug began to relax under his touch and the sound of his voice. Black Hat didn’t even know if he should even be feeling anything.  He was a demon. He shouldn’t be experiencing any of this. Any emotion. But he couldn’t deny that it pleased him to not only be able to intimidate Flug but also calm him.

Black Hat paused in his caressing. Would he even be experiencing these emotions, whatever they were, once Flug reversed the effects and things went back to normal? Black Hat’s humming trailed off as his teeth bared. Of _course_ he wouldn’t be experiencing these unwanted feelings.  He hadn’t before, so why would he care if he didn’t once things went back to normal?

Black Hat again reached for Flug’s throat, resting his clawed hand against skin for a moment. It would be so easy. So easy to end the human now and fix things himself. But Black Hat couldn’t do it, just like earlier. Black Hat moved his hand away and stared at it. Stared at the claws his fingers were tipped with.  His hands been like this ever since he noticed the scent on Flug. Black Hat forced his hands to go to human-like ones, the claws masquerading as fingernails now that he wore no gloves.  

Good enough.

At present, there wasn’t anything Black Hat could do but wait for Flug to wake up. With a grumble, Black Hat sat up and slowly maneuvered Flug onto his lap. With a baring of his fangs and a snarl, the demon cradled Flug against his chest.  Black Hat was displeased, but since he couldn’t do anything else right now, the demon began to hum again. Black Hat told himself that he was only doing this to pass the time, and that he would put Flug back on the bed when he sensed the human was about to wake.

Black Hat stared at nothing in particular as he gently ran one of his hands along Flug’s arm. Black Hat lost track of the time going by as his voice rose and fell with the mournful melody. A song that was from so long ago that the eldritch demon couldn’t be bothered to remember if it was from this world or not.

-x-x-x-

Flug had thought he’d be in a dreamless sleep after all that had happened. But he should have known better. Should have known that a peaceful rest was too much to ask for. It was something that he’d noticed since he had begun working for Black Hat. Flug had the most uncomfortably vivid of nightmares. 

Like right now, he was running and running through a forest in the pouring rain. Something was chasing him.  Stalking him. And no matter how long or how far Flug ran, he was getting no closer to finding his way out of the forest.

He was trapped.

Trapped in the nightmare with no escape until it did something to wrench him into wakefulness. The last time, it had been because Flug had been caught by something and savaged, body torn apart while he screamed, knowing that it was a dream but unable to wake.

Flug tripped and felt that something approach him faster, sensing an opportunity. Flug curled into a ball, unable to do anything in this dream world to protect himself. A broken sob slipped out of his throat unbidden when Flug felt something grab a leg, before the pressure lifted abruptly. When it was clear that the danger had passed, Flug managed to uncurl and tentatively look around. Flug’s his breath caught when he saw that the scenery had shifted drastically. No longer was he in a rainy forest being hunted down. No. He was now in an antique looking room, the color too dark to make out in the gloom. But wherever he was now had a fireplace, and a single, ornate chair in front of it that resembled the one that Black Hat owned in his office.

Flug had stopped questioning how real his dreams got by now, so this wasn't too weird by any means. Flug shivered, still soaked to the bone from the rain, so he went along with the new direction his dream had taken. Flug slowly eased himself into the chair and hugged himself in front of that fire place.

It was...warm.

Peaceful.

Flug wondered if he could fall asleep in a dream but that was banished from his mind when he heard a soothing yet haunting voice come from somewhere behind him. It was low, rich and mournful all at once. The voice seemed familiar and not, and although it was only hum, with no words spoken, Flug couldn’t help but feel the overall somber tone. He likely could have listened to that voice for an eternity. It was so captivating that Flug found himself relaxing further but soon, the serenade drifted off with a few final notes and then-

Flug woke up.

The scientist opened his eyes and immediately listened carefully to see if he would hear that voice humming again. But there was nothing but the sound of his own breathing in the room. There was no mystery singer serenading him in his sleep. Flug felt Black Hat pressed up against his back, one hand draped over his waist. It was kind of nice to see that the demons claws had retracted for the time being.  Flug lie there for a time, trying to make sense of the dream he had just experienced.  Many questions from yesterday began to bombard him as well, and soon, one big thing came to mind.  At the thought, Flug began to try to figure out how to extract himself from his boss' person.  Of course, it was just his luck that the demon was already awake and alert, and apparently just waiting for Flug to show signs of life.

"What are you thinking about?"  Black Hat asked lazily as he pressed closer.  "You were unsettled while you slept."

Flug wasn't surprised.  He didn't get a good night's sleep, but at least it was something. That mystery humming had done wonders to banish the nightmare. But right now, he was mainly thinking about how Black Hat was going to kill him for this.  He should have reversed the effects of the explosion by now, as he knew that the longer he delayed, the worse Black Hat was going to retaliate.  Flug didn't say any of that aloud, however, as he found that he couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Tell me." Black Hat nuzzled his cheek against the back of Flug's neck and breathed in, before letting it out with a sigh. When there was no forthcoming response, Black Hat got up with a faint grumble of exasperation.

Flug quivered when Black Hat crawled to lie on top of him, and was faintly confused until Black Hat settled against him chest to chest.  The scientist shivered in surprise and delight when mouths formed on Black Hat's chest and stomach and started to kiss his sensitive skin. 

"Black Hat."  Flug murmured helplessly when Black Hat cupped the back of his head and kissed him.

"What are you thinking about."  Black Hat drew back from the kiss and licked his lips as he grinned eerily down at Flug quivering beneath him. 

Flug's eyes shut as the teeth against his chest and stomach nipped at him, before tongues dragged teasingly before pressing kisses to skin.  It was weird, but felt very, very nice.

"Flug?"

Flug believed that today was going to be the day he died. He was certain this time.  Demencia was coming back early and he just knew that Black Hat was going to remember that any moment now, and insist his affliction be fixed. Only thing was, Flug had already figured out how to reverse it last night. It was only his skin giving off the scent that was actually affecting Black Hat, and once Flig had narrowed down what had caused it, it was the easiest thing in the world to produce an antidote.

"Flug."

“Oh!"  Flug struggled to remember what Black Hat had asked.  It took a moment because a few other tiny mouths formed on Black Hat's body to join in on teasing his body.  Flug opened his eyes and looked up to find Black Hat quietly looking down at him, waiting.  " I-I just thought we should f-fix things before Dememcia comes h-home.” Flug involuntarily tilted his head back when Black Hat had his lips pressed to skin.  Flug let out a faint whimper when he felt a tongue slowly lick across his throat, followed by sharp fangs lightly scraping skin when he swallowed. “B-boss?”

"It would be imperative to reverse this."  Black Hat agreed, as he slowly backed off, leaving Flug heaving for breath.  "I will then find an appropriate punishment for you."

Flug almost wanted to curl up into a ball at that but was startled by his clothes hitting the bed next to him.

"Shower."  Black Hat grit out, hands clenching as if to prevent himself from reaching back out to Flug.  "And leave pleasuring yourself for another day. Time is of the essence right now."

Flug shakily retreived his clothes, and slid off the bed, not daring to make eye contact with his boss.  Flug didn't have to look in order to feel the way that Black Hat tracked his nearly naked body out of the room.  Flug reached the bathroom he made use of the most, not really sure what to make about what had just happened.  He took a quick glance in the mirror, and quiet inappropriately felt a friendly twitch over the sight of being covered in bites, scratches and bruises.

A sharp knock sounded on the door.

"I told you to shower, Flug.  Not contemplate your body."

Flug hastily took a quick shower lest Black Hat decide to come in and check on him.  Flug shook the water out of his hair as best he could and toweled off as quick as he could and dressed.  The moment he exited the bathroom while tugging on his lab coat, Flug saw that Black Hat was waiting for him.  He was wearing his red dress shirt once more, and had made himself look somewhat presentable and not someone who had just driven Flug halfway to an orgasm. Flug twitched when Black Hat, the moment he saw him, brought them to the lab in a flash of darkness.  

“Fix this.” Black Hat said shortly as he seated himself on a chair.  "Now."

Flug didn't dare look at his boss as he down at the desk and made himself busy as if just putting on the finishing touches instead of already having the antidote ready. Both human and demon froze a half hour later at the sound of someone crushing into the mansion, followed by 5.0.5 letting out a disproving growl over something the returning lizard girl had done.

“Now.” Black Hat hissed, holding out a hand impatiently.  "This needs to be reversed  _now_."

“There’s nothing wrong with you, sir.” Flug couldn’t help but smile evilly at Black Hat while he still could. “You do recall that my scent is the issue, right?" Flug dared to give an impish smile as realization dawned on his boss' face.  "There really wasn't anything stopping you from punishing me other than your own reactions to my scent, and touch.” Flug drank the antidote he had made and set the empty vial aside. Flug wasn’t sure how quick the antidote would take effect but apparently his words had been enough for Black Hat to become incensed.

“ _Flug_...”

Flug slowly but surely began to inch toward the back of the lab as Black Hat stood up and advanced on him, tentacles making an appearance.

“Running?” Black Hat asked curiously.

“No, boss.” Flug caught sight of the door to the lab opening and met Black Hat’s glowing red eye with a tiny, mad grin. “Just giving Demencia some room.” The moment the lizard hybrid let out a laugh and flung her bloody self with an equally bloody weapon at Black Hat, Flug made a scramble for another door. He didn’t get far as a tentacle wrapped around his middle and held tight.

"Demenica, get out of here and get rid of all that blood!"  Black Hat snarled at Demencia as he avoided being grabbed.  His tentacle tightened at the slightest wriggle from Flug, drawing out a very different whimper than before.

"I guess I don't want to get blood on you unless you want it."  Demencia agreed, her attention turning to the way Flug was wrapped tightly around the middle by a tentacle, another slithering over to wrap around legs.  At the sight of a third pinioning Flug's arms to his sides, which made a terrified sob emit from the scientist, Demencia raised her bloody ax with a bright, eager smile.  "Can I help terrorize Flug with you?"

"GET OUT."  Black Hat snarled.

"Aww, okay...I'll see you later, handsome."  Demenica waved a hand at the still growling Black Hat as she slung the ax over her shoulder and headed for the door.  "Don't torture the nerd too much. I still want to be able to bother him and mess with his inventions." 

The moment the door closed, Flug suddenly realized that he hadn't wanted Demencia to leave, because it left him alone with Black Hat. Flug winced when the tentacles squeezed tight around his legs and waist, the tentacle around his arms snug but not too painful.

Yet.

Flug was shaking, and this time it wasn't out of desire but sheer terror over what Black Hat was going to do to him for what happened.  Flug didn't want to be alone with his boss now that the demon had no reason to be in thrall to his desires. Flug closed his eyes, still tense over wondering what was going to happen to him.  Black Hat could tear him apart for daring to subject him to a rather humiliating experience.

"Oh no, doctor.  There's no avoiding this."  A tentacle slid under Flug's chin and lifted it up.  "You knew what would happen once I was back in control of myself."  Black Hat's voice was icy.  "Open your eyes.  Do not make me do so for you."

Flug sucked in a breath but didn't open his eyes.  He couldn't.  He didn't want to see what evil Black Hat had in store with him.  Already, Flug was almost beginning to regret not fixing the effects straight away.

"As amusing as your fear is to me right now, I will not be disobeyed."  A hand replaced the tentacle on Flug's chin, as another hand settled on top of Flug's head, claws sliding through hair to scrape against the scalp.  "The distraction of your scent didn't allow me to convey it properly, but..."  A low chuckle sounded as Black Hat teasingly caressed his hands along Flug’s jaw and the top of his head in a mockery of what had happened earlier. Black Hat’s voice sounded by Flug's ear.  "I was going to kill you...but I have decided to hold off.  For a time.  Your talent really would be troublesome to replace."  Black Hat's voice turned into a growl.  "But you can be sure that I will punish you for what you have done to me. And when I decide your usefulness is at an end, I will kill you.  Until that time comes...I think I'll give you a little taste of what you subjected me to."

Flug shook as Black Hat whispered strange words into his ear, feeling that breath tickle his skin but in a different way than before.  Instead of being turned on by the close proximity, all Flug could feel was sheer terror right now. 

"I think that should do it.  It won't last long, but consider it a little sample of what I could do with you.  I didn't bother with it before as you ordinarily do as asked."  Black Hat's voice seemed further away now, and the demon, in a cruelly delighted voice, issued a none too subtle command. "Open your eyes, Flug."

To Flug's horror, he did, and not because he wanted to.

"Compulsion."  Black Hat said in response to the flicker of confusion that crossed the scientist's face.  "A little spell to make one obey commands when given to them."  The eldritch demon gave a sharp grin and allowed darkness to wrap around both himself and Flug.

Flug couldn't see a damn thing thing but for a glowing red eye. And then several other eyes of varying sizes appeared. Flug couldn’t see them but he could hear countless teeth snapping and opening amid a nearly constant snarling that grew in volume.  Flug shivered involuntarily when he found that his movement was further restricted by more of his boss' tentacles. Flug saw the single red eye that was approaching him and the scientist didn’t know what to do. Flug thought, almost daringly, to try and see what would happen if he touched Black Hat but when he tried to free a hand the tentacles tightened around wrist and forearm to a nearly unbearable pressure.

“Do not try to touch me so freely in the future,  _doctor_.” Black Hat was suddenly a lot closer, and that single red eye fixed on Flug. Softly glowing sharp fangs were now visible as they snapped shut less than an inch in front of Flug’s face. “I promise that you will not like the outcome. Do you understand?  Answer me."

"Yes, sir.  I understand."  Flug said, feeling the words be forced out of him.  The compulsion was an unpleasant feeling.  Had it felt this way to Black Hat when he couldn't help but be close to him because of the scent?  Perhaps...but Flug heard something in his boss' tone just then, and almost didn’t believe that he had heard it. But if Flug was going to be punished anyway, and not killed, then there wasn’t any point in not testing his sudden wild idea.

"I suppose that will do, but put more feeling into it."  Black Hat bared his teeth savagely.  "I won't let a mere human think that they had any power over me, even temporarily."  The demon gave a nasty grin. "Bow your head to me, Flug, and tell me to forgive you.  Beg for your life, before I change my mind to not end your life this instant."

"I...I'm sorry, boss."  Flug felt himself bow his head, and heard an evil laugh out of his boss.  "Please don't kill me. I'll do anything you want me to do.  I can work with less breaks." Flug took a shuddering breath.  "Forgive me.  I couldn't help it.  It was such an unexpected opportunity.  I...I got carried away."  The tentacles around his body constricted and Flug whimpered.  "Please...please don't..."

"More, Flug."  Black Hat sounded like he was enjoying himself as he looped a tentacle around Flug's neck. 

It wasn't an order that time, so Flug desperately leaned over further so that he could do what he thought about before.  Flug kissed the tentacle that had slowly begun to wind its way around his neck.

“Good luck finding someone to replace me.” Flug said in a faint voice.  This was it.  If Black Hat wasn't going to kill him, he probably would now.  And if that was the case, Flug wasn't going to leave the kiss half done.  Squeezing his eyes shut, Flug kissed the tentacle harder and let his tongue dip out against the somewhat smooth surface. Flug had a quiet thrill race through him when a mouth suddenly formed and was kissing him back, even if it was a little rough.

Black Hat was steadily hissing up a storm of inaudible words.

Flug winced when the other tentacles around his body squeezed tight, as if to choke the life out of him, but still he kept the kiss going. Knowing that it was Black Hat that had chosen to kiss him, and that was a strange thought.  His boss didn't seem happy with him, so why was he-

Flug choked when the tentacle he was kissing restricted his airway but continued to chase after the tongue that was involved in the kiss.  Suddenly, it was a lot brighter and Flug felt a clawed hand grip his hair and wrench him away from the tentacle.  Flug grimaced as he was suddenly freed from the restrictive tentacles, and none too gently half-thrown, half-shoved toward the desk in the lab.

The lab?

“You will finish the orders for the week.” Black Hat said stiffly. “Come to my office when you have finished. Bring along your...research about me.” The sound of steps could be heard and then an annoyed hiss issued out of the demon. “Do _not_  let Demencia know anything of the past few days."  Black Hat's voice grew taut, "And in the name of all that is evil, do not ever mix the chemicals together that caused that explosion. I will personally rip you to shreds if it ever happens again, talent be damned.” The door slammed shut.

Flug immediately sat down hard on the floor, unable to stop his trembling. The compulsion was faint but still there.  He felt compelled to work, to do as Black Hat asked, but for a moment, he couldn't move. Couldn't think.  Flug didn’t know what to think, actually.

Black Hat's words were saying one thing...but that kiss...that kiss said a whole lot more than Flug believed Black Hat himself knew.

"I told you to work, doctor."  Black Hat's voice issued from the other side of the door.  "Do so.  And only work on this week's projects.  Do not try to avoid coming to my office.  Do you understand me, Flug?  Tell me what you're going to do right now."

"Work, boss."  Flug felt the weird sensation of words being dragged out of him.  "And then go to your office with my research once this week's projects are finished."

"Then do so."  Black Hat's steps faded away, along with an evil peal of laughter that no doubt was drawn from Flug's discomfort.

Black Hat's magic was strong, and Flug couldn't help but get to his feet and begin said work.  But as he worked, Flug felt that he would have to wait and see what Black Hat was going to do to him by the end of the week.  At the very least, Flug was alive, and had avoided immediate punishment, even if it was still going to happen in some way.  Flug’s fingers went to his lips, quiet, and then decided the first thing he was going to do was make his eyes go back to their natural color.  It still could be considered work, so it wasn't like he was going against Black Hat's orders for him to work.

If nothing else, perhaps that little change would be enough to offset Black Hat's wrath by a tiny margin, though Flug felt a tiny bit of trepidation when he kept working ,and didn't take any breaks, or sleep.  This could be a problem in the three days till the end of the week.  Perhaps Black Hat had forgotten that he needed to eat and sleep too, too caught up in forcing Flug to comply with his orders. As Flug quietly moved about the lab, he figured he could make it through three days with no sleep. He knew that 5.0.5 would bring him food and drink sometimes, so he could only hope that the blue bear would show up.

5.0.5 didn't, nor did Demencia, oddly enough.

Three days seemed to blur as Flug automatically worked himself to a breaking point.  He knew that it would happen one way or another, considering the silent tests Flug had done trying to break out of the forced routine.  It wasn't all that surprising when he collapsed, even if he did try to force himself toward the desk.  He needed to keep working.  He couldn't fight the compulsion Black Hat had placed on him, and it almost physically hurt Flug to be unable to do what he had been told to do.  A hand suddenly wrapped around his wrist, and that did surprise Flug, especially when the owner of the hand spoke.

"It seems the compulsion was a bit too strong."   Black Hat's voice was guarded. 

"Please..."  Flug suddenly found his voice, and broke down.  "Please. I...I need..."  Flug started crying, the tears falling freely as he begged.  "Please.  Please...I need to..."  He couldn't even ask for rest.  It was maddening, so Flug grasped at the back of Black Hat's hand with his other hand.  Tears continued to fall as Flug tried again.  "Please...boss, I-I..."

"Those tears are disgusting."  Black Hat growled, even if he didn't dissuade Flug's fingertips from brushing against the back of his hand.  "Go to sleep."

With a sob of relief over the way the spell was suddenly lifted, Flug sank to the floor of the lab the rest of the way.  The scientist closed his eyes, almost instantly going to sleep, but not without one last observation.

Black Hat still had a hand around his wrist, and the grip seemed to tighten right before Flug passed out.


	7. An Exquisitely Evil Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual smut yet. That's still a few chapters away. Changed the rating though because Black Hat just had to get himself riled up toward the end of this chapter over how he's going to punish Flug in a very evil way and the way he was picturing it could be considered smut. Also, monster demon equals not exactly the same anatomy as a human in this fic (aka reason for the tentacle tag though tbh I'm adding tentacle dick as a tag b/c that's what I decided I wanted him to have for this fic).
> 
> This chapter could alternately be titled 'Black Hat is in deep denial and wishes to murder his inconvenient instincts'.

Black Hat had expected to find Flug still toiling away in the lab. What hadn't been anticipated was to find the human on the floor, struggling to crawl toward the desk to keep working.  Black Hat found himself admitting aloud that he had perhaps made the spell too strong.  There wasn't any reason for him to have gripped Flug's left wrist, other than to feel the tremble that was shaking Flug's entire body. The need to continue to follow the compulsion, even though Flug's body had become too weak to continue on any longer.

That had been five minutes ago, and still Black Hat was kneeling next to Flug, hand still around the now limp wrist.  Black Hat hissed something out and turned the wrist over in his grip to inspect Flug's arm.  The human didn't mind.  Flug had long since passed out,  almost the moment Black Hat had lifted the spell. The demon curled his lip, showing of a hint of fangs over the sight of wounds he found on Flug's skin.

Humans.

Humans were fragile.

Easy to break with spells.

That was something Black Hat should have reminded himself of, but in the moment, it had been all too tempting to punish Flug.  Too tempting, to force the scientist to do something against his will.

Black Hat reached out with his left hand to trace along the scratches that littered Flug's left arm.  With a disgusted growl over how easy it was to harm the scientist, Black Hat let go of Flug's wrist and inspected Flug's right arm.  It was in a bit of a worse state than the other.  Along with the scratches, there were also gashes and cuts that were still bleeding.  Like glass had broken and Flug had cut himself on it.  After a quick glance, Black Hat confirmed that there were a few cuts on both of the human's fingers that hadn't completely healed over.  A few of them were red and inflamed, and smelled a little infected to the demon.

The compulsion spell had done its work.  It had prevented Flug from doing anything but what he had been told to do, and apparently that had stopped him from protecting his own body, and wearing gloves over bare skin.  At that, Black Hat let go of Flug's arm and inspected his face.  There were no goggles in place, but it appeared as if no harm had come to the scientist's face.  Black Hat's hand turned Flug's head to one side, and then the other, in confirmation that there was nothing the human had done to harm his head.

Growling a string of demonic curses, Black Hat jerked his hand away from Flug.  The demon glared down at Flug as if the mere sight of the unconscious human angered him greatly.  But the longer Black Hat stared, the more he became aware of the faint, very faint, desire to press himself close to Flug.  To nuzzle against the wounded skin.  To lap at the wounds with his tongue in an attempt to try to make Flug feel better and encourage him to heal himself...

Black Hat went rigid, and he snarled inhumanly as a tentacle snaked out of his back and around Flug's body, lifting him up so that Black Hat could better glower at Flug.  The damn human was supposed to have made the sensation go away.  Flug should have made a perfect reversal of the effects.  So then why...why did Black Hat still feel a stirring of...something, toward the scientist?  Why were Black Hat's instincts still making him act as though Flug were one of his own kind, instead of some lowly human who needed aid in healing injuries?

"What did you do to me?"  Black Hat growled in fury at Flug.

Naturally, there was no response.

Black Hat clenched his hands, claws stabbing out of the gloves and into his own flesh as he ground his teeth.  

No.

He refused to feel anything toward Flug now that the human's scent no longer drove him mad.  It was a temporary setback, that was all.  Perhaps it was taking Black Hat's body time to adjust to the sudden change of not feeling like he needed to do everything he could to please Flug.  Black Hat's chest vibrated with a furious building snarl, unaware that he was now squeezing Flug tight with his tentacle.  Didn't notice until there was a faint, discomforted whine that was pulled from the unconscious scientist.

Black Hat immediately loosened the hold, and decided that he needed to distance himself from this unexpected continuation of...ugh, feelings, were they?   No.  Black Hat refused to believe that. They were just his instincts trying to make themselves known after being ignored for such a long time.  Black Hat growled again, shaking his head to try and toss the sensation away.  He was not going to give in to those instincts.  Right now, Black Hat needed space.  He needed to leave Flug somewhere he didn't have to look at him. 

Vanishing in shadows and taking Flug with him, Black Hat appeared in the human's bedroom, and dumped him unceremoniously on the bed.  Black Hat was ready to turn on his heel and leave, when a tug stopped him.  The demon looked over his shoulder, and his lips peeled back to reveal bared fangs over the sight of Flug subconsciously gripping his tailcoat.

"Boss..."  Flug uttered softly in his sleep, "I can...make deadlines...don't...don't...please..."  Flug whimpered and half curled up on the bed, some dream obviously bothering him.  

As much as it pleased Black Hat for Flug to be having nightmares about him, that damn sensation tugged at him again.  Setting his jaw, Black Hat freed his clothing from Flug's grasp, and settled on the bed next to the human after giving it a great deal of thought.  Reluctantly, the demon summoned up a first aid kit that Flug kept in the lab, and began the process of cleaning the scratches and cuts on Flug's arms.  Black Hat struggled to ignore the fact that touching the human felt familiar.  Felt...right, in a way.  Frustration grew when Black Hat realized, as he finished tying bandaged off, that he had been humming again, and Flug had relaxed under the sound and his touch.

Dammit.

Dammit it all to hell.

Black Hat jerked his hands away from Flug as if he had been burned.  The demon rose immediately, passing through shadows again to appear in his office.  Black Hat brooded for a time on his chair, hands clenched as he thought about his actions just now.  The brooding became pure seething anger and embarrassment over how much he had touched Flug while helpless to the human's scent.  How he had serenaded the human twice now in his sleep, to reassure him and chase unpleasant dreams away.  Claws ripped out of already torn gloves and scratched against the desk. Black Hat did not want to think about how his instincts had driven him to do that.

He was _not_ trying to impress Flug. Black Hat was not trying to _court_ Flug. The demon was quiet before everything that had happened the past few days sank in.  Then, the rage exploded, and Black Hat began to tear his office apart again.  But no matter how much he fought and no matter how much he denied it, Black Hat's actions under the influence of Flug’s scent had made him do just that. Try to court Flug, that is.  Or try to, anyway, and awkwardly, at that.  Black Hat had never bothered attempting to attract a mate, so his reactions confused and frustrated him to no end.

The closeness.

The possessiveness.

Black Hat pressing himself to the human as close as possible.

Singing or rather humming, to Flug, as Black Hat assumed he would do for a mate had he had one.  

Black Hat froze in mid-destruction of his desk, thinking about the way he had treated Flug's injuries, and sucked in a harsh, angry breath.  

Shit.  His instincts also would have forced him to be relatively nice to his mate, should he choose to have one.  Black Hat would be unable to resist responding to his mate when they were distressed and would do everything in his power to try to fix what was causing that distress.

No.

_No._

Black Hat refused to believe that he had any capacity to want or need someone in his life.  He was evil.  Black Hat had no need for compassion or love.  A mate, a partner, whatever one chose to call it,  would be a weakness, and just one more thing to worry about.  It would be dangerous, should any heroes ever decide they wanted to strike.  To fight against Black Hat if they thought, for a second, that the demon might go active again.  Black Hat was bored, that was true, but if he did decide to go menace the populace in some way, the eldritch demon didn't want anything weighing him down and someone he had claimed as his own would be just that.

A weakness.

A liability.

One of the biggest reasons why he chose to remain alone.  Black Hat refused to be taken advantage of through someone else, and should he accidentally choose a human, it would most certainly be a weakness.  Humans were easily killed in the world he lived in, especially ones that didn't have any superpowers. 

Black Hat stood still for perhaps one second before his body burst into motion, horrific appendages breaking out of his body as he, and several mouths that appeared on his body, snarled pure fury over allowing his instincts to be taken advantage of. Black Hat did not want a mate, or a partner, or whatever this world he was in wanted to call it.  It was a relief that Flug's scent affected him no more, because Black Hat was disgusted with the idea that he could have marked the human. Could have...had sex with him, had Flug responded to his advances.  Black Hat drove his claws into the wall behind the desk deeply, ripping reality apart there.  It was appalling to think that he could have done that.  If it had happened, then any demons that were in the vicinity would be able to sense, and immediately know, that Flug was more than just an employee.

Black Hat would not allow that to happen.

Never.

He would not allow someone to dare find any weakness to exploit.

Black Hat turned with a snap of his body and hefted his desk into the air.  Black Hat threw it across the room, tentacles lashing out as several mouths appeared again and screeched out in a demonic voice. Eyes appeared over his body, and all those eyes fell onto a tentacle lazily swaying within view.  Eyes narrowed and fangs of all sizes bared viciously.  The memory of lips against a tentacle made Black Hat's body shudder involuntarily.  The taste of the human as Black Hat foolishly formed a mouth to return the kiss.  Why had he responded, instead of dragging the scientist away in the first place? Why the hell had Flug kissed his tentacle anyway? Black Hat had very clearly been reprimanding the human.  Threatening to kill Flug, if he stopped being useful.

And Flug had had the gall to kiss Black Hat lightly on the tentacle,  tell him 'good luck' finding his replacement.  Flug had then promptly gone back to kissing, that wicked tongue slipping out against Black Hat's tentacle.

The feeling...it had been nice, to not have someone immediately recoil at the horrors he could have appear.  But still...Black Hat never should have returned the kiss, as it seemed to encourage Flug to kiss him more.  Even when Black Hat had considered strangling him and snapping his neck, Flug had still chased after the kiss.  Black Hat's many eyes looked away from the tentacle, and the demon slammed a fist into the wall.

These feelings...these sensations..he needed to get rid of them before...before...

Black Hat went still again, but this time, it was because a positively wicked idea just crossed his mind.  Flug had had his fun with his experiments, so why couldn't Black Hat have a little fun in return with some of his own?  Black Hat' s body slowly went back to a humanoid one, and he waved a hand to summon up a cane.  Idly twirling it, Black Hat grinned and tapped it on the ground.

Yes, this was something he could do.  He could toy with his employee's emotions.  His feelings toward Black Hat, if Flug still had any after Black Hat had used the compulsion spell on him.  So long as Flug hadn’t heard Black Hat's humming and Flug was unable to get to another realm without assistance...then Flug would never hear the song as it was meant to be.  Black Hat's instincts could scream at him all they wanted, but Black Hat would resist the urge to serenade the human while he was conscious.  If Flug didn't know the song, then he couldn't properly respond, and Black Hat had no worries that he would get in too deep without being able to pull back before it was too late.

Black Hat hummed to himself and tapped the cane again.  He was his own master and his instincts could go damn themselves. Black Hat would decide in time if he wanted to kill Flug. Perhaps the demon would end Flug after the scientist had made a good dent in products for the year. Unless they were a hit, or one of them got new ideas. Black Hat figured that he could always let Demencia know what had happened. Surely _she_   would want to kill Flug for all of the kissing and touching but no. Black Hat wanted the pleasure of killing Flug himself when the time came.

Already, he could hear the pitiful begging.

Black Hat smoothed out his tie, sharp grin taking place of the scowl. His plan. How would he go about it?  The idea was there...the thought had been something he had grasped at during the time he had been helpless to Flug’s scent. The thought about whether or not humans needed to be romanced before engaging in sex.  Flug hadn’t seemed to know what Black Hat had wanted from him when he had sprawled out on his back, until he saw the bulge.  Then, Flug had protested.  Protested that he was conducting experiments.  Having sex was not one of those experiments. Black Had twirled the cane absently, humming again.  Did that mean that Flug would be one of those humans that needed to be romanced before sexual advances were accepted?

Perhaps, but that was what experiments were for.

Black Hat's evil mood had been restored as he considered the possibilities.  With a snap of his fingers, the office became fixed in an instant, as if Black Hat hadn’t destroyed it in the first place. But that wasn't important right now.  If Black Hat were going to romance Flug for the hell of it, the demon would have to do some research. That was what Flug did for some of his inventions and experiments, so perhaps there was some merit to the process. Black Hat left his office, smiling eerily. He would play this little game of his and see if Flug would fall into his trap. Would the human accept his advances this time around, because of what had happened before? Or would Flug cower and back off after being under that compulsion spell?

Oh, the fun Black Hat was going to have with this positively evil idea of his...but first, there was something to be taken care of.  The reason why he had slipped out of his office briefly. Black Hat had not forgotten that he was going to punish Flug, and what he had in mind right now was just the beginning of that punishment for his little human scientist.

Black Hat grinned, saliva dripping off his fangs as he appeared outside the lab and locked it with magic. The first part of the punishment was barring Flug from the lab for a yet to be determined amount of time.  The idea of separating Flug from his work and a familiar space was just pure evil, and Black Hat relished in the idea of the distress that would cross the human's face.  Flug could argue about being let back in all he wanted, but Black Hat knew that Flug had made good progress on the orders that had come in.  Black Hat figured that some time away from the lab would be torture.

Satisfied that Flug wouldn't be able to get into the lab, Black Hat returned to his office and surrounded himself with books.  The demon wanted to give himself some basic insight into what he was planning to do. When the books didn’t help much, Black Hat went onto a computer, and began scribbling things down with an increasingly frightening grin.

Flug knew that he was going to be punished for what he had done to Black Hat. But what the scientist wouldn’t realize was that the biggest punishment would be Black Hat giving him attention.  Courting him, in a way.  Black Hat drooled green saliva at the thought of the final piece of his plan going into action.  Once, or if, the romancing had worked, and Flug returned the sentiments Black Hat was giving him....Black Hat gnashed his teeth in wicked glee.  Oh, he was going to take great pleasure in crushing those feelings into the ground.  Black Hat would grind them down until they were nonexistent.  And then, when the tears appeared, Black Hat would take great pleasure in telling Flug that it had all been an act.  Everything from the moment Black Hat set his plan in motion would be revealed for the lie it really was.  That it had been a long, drawn out punishment in disguise, for Flug to believe, for even a moment, that Black Hat could ever care about a human of all beings in the universe.

Black Hat shifted the faintest amount so he didn't salivate onto the computer and make it malfunction.  It was so wicked.  So wonderfully evil.  Black Hat could already picture the devastation in Flug’s eyes.  The tears, or expected tears, when the demon's words would sink in, and realization would dawn over it being all a lie. 

Every caress.

Every whispered word.

Everything that had happened, a lie.

Black Hat let out a growl of pleasure over the thought of the devastation, and grinned to himself over the fact that the bulge in his pants had made a reappearance.  Allowing a tentacle to take over writing notes, Black Hat began to fantasize over exactly how he would go about breaking the news to Flug.  The demon didn't even care at the moment if it would even get to that point.  Black Hat loosened his tie, unbuttoned a few of the dress shirts buttons, and allowed the hand to drag along his chest before sliding it along lower.  Black Hat laughed over the idea of breaking the news to Flug after having sex a few times.  Lure the human into a false sense of security.  Black Hat's clawed hand reached the bulge and traced along it, and the demon hissed when his body responded.  It was...a different sensation.  Black Hat never allowed himself to lose himself to pleasure often.  It had been...decades, since he had done this.  Even longer since he'd had sex.  Black Hat just didn't need either, but right now...right now, this idea of his was his evilest yet, and he needed to celebrate in some way.

Another tentacle held the one that was writing steady.  There wasn't any point in halting his research just to allow his instincts to take over, however briefly.  Black Hat laughed to himself.  No one thought a demon would feel such strong desire to relieve themselves in this manner but really, he couldn't help it.  The idea had turned him on, much like Flug's touch, and the human's threats to experiment on him.  Black Hat's hand stilled briefly, before resuming the careful stroking along clothing.  Eventually, Black Hat grew irritated with the fabric in the way, and tore it out of the way.  He could fix it later, but he needed to get some relief.

Black Hat wrapped his hand around a writhing appendage, and his teeth bared in a grin, wondering how Flug would react to seeing him completely unclothed.  Would he be frightened?  Would he be interested, as a scientist?  Black Hat had asked if Flug were curious about differences in anatomy.  Black Hat flicked the tip of the wriggling appendage, writhing slightly, along with the rest of his body.  Even the tentacles that had burst out of his back thrashed briefly, reacting to his mood.  Black Hat didn't think Flug would expect what amounted to a tentacle, though a decidedly smaller version of the ones that came out of his back.  It was the same color as the rest of his body. It was wet, much like Black Hat's tongue, when he had chosen to briefly lick Flug's cheek while the human had slumbered.  But the appendage was more rigid than the other tentacles Black Hat could sprout from his body. 

Black Hat's forked tongue flicked out, licking his fangs free of drool.  He was curious, very curious, to see what Flug would think.  Would he touch it?  Would he feel the slickness along the rigid appendage?  Would Flug compare his own body to Black Hat's to see if there were any similarities?  Black Hat ran his fingers along deftly, no rhythm really needed.  A squeeze of the flesh, and his body reacted. Every stroke, every touch, served to satisfy his body.  When Black Hat was sated, he would be sated.

Black Hat's lip curled at the idea of teasing the human.  Teasing Flug and letting him know that he was going to put the tentacle equivalent of a dick in him.  Perhaps Black Hat would restrain Flug with his other tentacles.  Hold him down.  Let him feel every touch.  Every nudge. Press teasingly against the human's hole, as if to let the idea of pressing in all at once sink in.  To hear Flug beg for him not to.  For Black Hat to ease himself in, and then slowly slide back out.  Never letting Flug know when he would choose to penetrate him fully.  To take him.  To make him his.

" _Mine_."  Black Hat snarled out softly, unable to help but let some of his instincts flow out.  

Yes, his.

Flug would be his the moment Black Hat chose to engage in sex with him.  His to do with as he pleased.  Black Hat could give him pleasure, or pain, depending on his mood.

Black Hat's hand squeezed, and a few mouths of the tentacles out of his back let out pleased growls over the thought of Flug begging him hoarsely to be fucked.  Black Hat rested against the back of his chair, growling softly along with the rest of his body as his motions became jerky.  He didn't even know if Flug would indicate his needs in such a fashion, but that idea was quite pleasant to think about.  Tears streaming from those pretty eyes, as Black Hat fucked him mercilessly into the bed, waiting for Flug to beg him for release.  Or perhaps Flug wouldn't even be able to beg for it, because Black Hat might have driven him into a silent sobbing mess, allowing Black Hat to ravish his body as he saw fit.  Waiting on Black Hat to show him mercy, and finding none until Black Hat decided he had had enough of the tears.  

Black Hat ran his hand along faster, teeth baring in savage delight.  He could drive Flug to a hard release.  He had barely had to even touch the human to get him aroused, so being buried in him would make it quite easy to finish him off and make him scream as Black Hat marked his shoulder with bites.  Not too hard, or Black Hat would break bone.  But he would bite hard enough for Flug to possibly be scarred by those bites.  To look in a mirror and see that Black Hat had permanently marked him.  Not marked him as a mate, but marked him as his property.  

But the best part...the best part would come when Black Hat revealed the lie.  Black Hat hand slowed down, thinking, and then decided it would be most evil to have sex a few times before the reveal.  To pound Flug into the bed, get him to writhe and be immersed in the pleasure, and then, when he let Flug rest...let Flug lie there to recover, Black Hat would press the line of his body to Flug.  Press his still slick appendage against Flug's ass and get that whimper he had heard out of him before to emit.  And then, then, Black Hat would whisper in his ear.  Whisper in his ear, and tell Flug that he had something to tell him.  Black Hat grinned, teeth snapping shut on what would have been a groan.  Or perhaps a moan, because that was what the tentacle holding the pen made out of one of its mouths.  Black Hat began to stroke faster again, squeezing and scraping claws gently.  Eagerly, Black Hat pictured Flug turning over to look at him, those eyes trusting for once...those eyes...

Black Hat's pace faltered, hand opening up.

Those damn eyes would likely be teared up, the light of the blue one piercing Black Hat's heartless being.

Black Hat snarled.

No.  He wouldn't let the innocent eyes distract him.  Flug was no saint.  He knew what the human could get up to in the lab.  No, Black Hat would go through with the reveal.  It would be what he would be romancing Flug for in the first place.

Black Hat pictured the disbelief, the betrayal, the hurt, followed by the anguish.  Black Hat nearly purred at the thought as he wrapped a hand around himself again.

Yes, that was a beautifully tragic image, the idea of seeing Flug's eyes fill with tears as Black Hat tore into him verbally.  How Black Hat would laugh at him and let Flug know that everything, everything he thought was real was in fact a lie.  It would be so crushing, so horrific, for his little scientist to endure.  Black Hat would nail the head in the coffin by telling Flug that it was his own fault that he allowed himself to have feelings for a demon.  That Flug was a fool to believe that Black Hat had actually been capable of caring about him.

Not love.

Black Hat...loved nothing. There was no point when he would outlive most potential mates...partners. There had been no love when he had engaged sexually with other beings in the past. It had merely been mutual release for both parties and then they had parted ways, never to cross paths again.  Black Hat did not believe that he would enjoy being devoted or bound to another being. He pointedly ignored the way he had felt around Flug these past few days.

Lies.

What he had felt. What he had experienced. It had all been lies. And lies were exactly what Black Hat would give Flug in return, should the scientist accept Black Hat's advances.

The mouths that were on the demon's bodies shrieked out their pleasure at one final stroke, and Black Hat allowed himself to sag against his chair with a low growl of satisfaction.  

It would be a fitting punishment, if only Black Hat could figure out how to go about it. 

But first...

Black Hat looked at the sticky, slimy mess he had left on the desk and himself. Black Hat considered the limp tentacle that was still slick with his release, and shrugged as he took it back in hand to try and wipe the mess off.  First, he needed to clean up.  Once he had done so, Black Hat could then go make a few calls.  He could quite easily get other villains to set up meetings at a moment's notice. Black Hat needed to put this plan of his into motion, and as soon as possible.  As soon as everything was ready, all Black Hat would have to do was wait for Flug to wake up.

Black Hat's fangs bared in a sharp smile.  He was going to thoroughly enjoy giving Flug his punishment, even if the human didn't realize for a time that that was what it was.  After all, a business trip seemed like a perfect cover for Black Hat's nefarious plan.


	8. Business Trip Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Black Hat begins to awkwardly try to romance Flug with what he read in books/read online earlier but ends up frightening/making Flug more nervous, anxious and confused instead.
> 
> I am still cruising along with typing this up, so I'm going with it before I get to the point where I need to take a longer time to type/edit. Pretty amazed I've been able to update as quickly as I have been but I'm having a lot of fun with it so that helps with hammering out chapters.

Flug hadn't expected to wake up feeling so well rested.  Hadn't expected it at all after being forced to work for so long without being able to eat or sleep. Flug curled up underneath sheets with a groan at the light in the room hitting his uncovered eyes.  Being so used to wearing those goggles over his eyes made Flug rather sensitive to light.  It was a wonder he had been able to keep his eyes open in the lab, let alone avoid getting anything dangerous splashed into his eyes.  Flug let out another groan over the idea of Black Hat being angry at him for falling over like that.  Yet with the way Black Hat had reacted...it made Flug hopeful that his boss had had another reminder that he was still only human.  Flug still had to take care of himself, or he would be rendered useless.  Flug shifted beneath the sheets, before his eyes flew open in surprise, squinting as he adjusted to the light in the room.

He was...in his bedroom?

Had...had Black Hat brought Flug here?  That didn't make any sense.  Wouldn’t it have been more appropriate for leave him on the floor of the lab? For Black Hat to leave him there, and perhaps prod him with his cane?  Prod him, ridicule him, and then snidely comment on how useless humans were?  How they needed so much more sustenance and sleep than other creatures?  Wouldn't Black Hat have found it amusing to leave him to lie there, exhausted and hurt, to suffer in silence?  Suffer, until Flug found it in himself to be able to force his body into movement?

Flug sat up slowly when he noticed that there was an unfamiliar sensation around his arms. The sheets pooled onto his lap as Flug stared in quiet surprise at his bandaged arms. The bandages were far too neat for 5.0.5 to have done and Flug doubted that Demencia would have helped unless asked.  And even then, the bandages would have been done sloppily.  Which meant that it had to have been Black Hat himself that had treated him, as Flug doubted that his boss would let anyone else into the mansion.  

But why?

Flug touched the bandages reflectively before he reached up with his hands, despite the dull ache from the deeper cuts.  Flug ran his hands through his hair with a groan.  His boss was being contradictory.  Flug had been certain that the demon was going to punish him.  Flug had even accepted the fact that Black Hat would punish him.  The demon had made it clear he was going to do so, and how Black Hat was going to go about dishing out that punishment made the scientist nervous.  Flug knew that it would happen, but not when.  Though, being forced to work against his will seemed like a form of punishment, even if Flug would have done the work anyway.  Flug let his hands drop from his hair lest he muss it up further, and decided that he may as well go back to the lab.  Flug knew that he should eat, but he wasn't feeling very hungry at present over what Black Hat might be planning to do to him.  

It made him a bit ill.

Unable to find his lab coat once he had convinced himself to get out of bed, Flug left his room and went in the direction of the lab.  Would Black Hat be angry that he left his room, or would he not care?  Would his boss pretend that nothing had happened?  Would Black Hat let Flug believe that nothing more would be done to punish him?  Lure him into a false sense of security before striking? Flug was so lost in thought that he ended up running into something soft and furry. With a start, Flug realized that he had walked straight into 5.0.5.

"Are you all right, 5.0.5?"  Flug looked the bear over, concerned why 5.0.5 had not come to check on him in the lab before.

5.0.5 held up a muffin in his paws and pressed it into Flug's hands, a look of concern crossing the bear's face at the sight of the bandages.

"I'm not hungry."  Flug tried to say, before his stomach betrayed him with a large rumble.

5.0.5 refused to move out of the way of the door to the lab.

Flug gave in, and started to eat the muffin, figuring it was what the bear wanted.  Flug ate it, but didn't really taste it.  Flug shook his head when 5.0.5 tried to steer him in the direction of the kitchen.

"No, 5.0.5.  I have to get back to work."  Flug ducked under the bear's paws, and reached out to open the lab door.

The door didn't budge.

It was locked.

Flug's confusion lasted only so long before his brain caught up and horror swept over him.  With a jolt, Flug recalled Black Hat telling him to go see him in his office with the data the scientist had compiled.  About Black Hat, once Flug had finished this week's projects.  Mismatched blue and brown eyes glanced at the locked lab door nervously, before Flug's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I'll go to the kitchen after I meet with Black Hat."  Flug told 5.0.5 with a slow sigh.  'If I survive' wasn't spoken but implied in the way Flug patted 5.0.5 on his way past the bear.  The closer Flug got to Black Hat's office, the more nervous the scientist became.  Flug hugged himself tight, trying to convince himself that nothing bad was going to happen, but being unsuccessful.  He didn't have any idea what to expect of his boss right now.  Flug reached out to knock on the door, but stopped just short of the door, bandaged knuckles lightly brushing the surface.  Maybe he should go and eat more first.  Or perhaps even go back to bed... 

"Don't just stand out there."  Black Hat's voice ground out irritably from the other side of the door. 

Flug cringed at the tone, but reached out to open the door.  Could Black Hat still smell him?  Had he always been able to scent him?  Questions were raised in Flug's mind but the scientist didn't dare ask anything aloud now that Black Hat was back to normal.  Flug opened the door and peered inside, and found Black Hat seated in his chair, gloved hands drumming against the surface of the desk.  Flug was relieved that the claws were not in view, though the scientist couldn't hold back a strangled scream when the door slammed shut behind him and locked as the room darkened.

"I presume you found the lab door locked?"  Seeing the wordless nod, Black Hat waved a hand at a bag on his desk.  "I have taken the liberty of gathering the data you had found out about me."  Black Hat lit the bag on fire with a snap of his fingers, and watched it burn until it became a pile of ash.

Flug wanted to protest the destruction but at the dangerous look in Black Hat's visible eye, didn't say a word. The smell of the charred mess on the desk was unpleasant, presumably because it had had chemicals in it that Flug had been using to conduct experiments with. Flug fidgeted with his hands before venturing to speak after several unnerving moments of silence.  

"W-why is the lab locked?"  Flug managed to ask.

"As part of your punishment."  Black Hat said, teeth bared wide at the sight of Flug's expression.  "You will not be allowed in the lab until I want you back in there."

"W-What am I s-supposed t-to do in th-the meantime?"  Flug wondered, cowering under Black Hat's stare.  "The whole point is that I....I work for you in the lab."

"You'll be working with me, for a time."  Black Hat said with an eerie grin.

"Wait...I thought I already did that?"  Flug asked nervously, not certain what his boss had in store for him.  "What could I possibly do for you that doesn't involve working in the lab?"  The idea of being prevented from setting foot in the lab was a horrid idea for a punishment.  That was likely why Black Hat had decided on it.  Flug cringed back involuntarily from the desk at the way Black Hat shot him a nasty look.

"Come closer, Flug."  Black Hat said, a hand beckoning the scientist toward him.

Flug stayed frozen in place.  He didn't know what was going on.  Terrible things went through Flug's mind at what Black Hat thought he could possibly get out of him if he weren't working in the lab.  Flug let out an embarrassingly high pitched yelp as a tentacle slithered around from behind him and wrapped around his middle. 

"I said, come _closer_."  Black Hat growled.

The tentacle easily lifted Flug the short distance to the desk, setting him in down in front of it and putting him closer to his angry boss.  Flug tried to move away, but another tentacle wrapped around his arms and held them over his head as Black Hat lazily forced him to stand on tiptoe.  Flug didn't dare try touching the tentacle that was around his forearms, so he chose to look at his boss nervously.  Flug twitched, his breath hitching over the way the tentacle formed mouths, a few of them nibbling at his injured hands, and more particularly, his fingers, which were bleeding through the bandages.  Flug shivered when the tongue lapped at the injury, the teeth tearing at the bandages to reveal the cuts.  Flug desperately tried to ignore then sensation, but when he attempted to focus on Black Hat, Flug saw something that sent both a hopeful and terrified thrill through his body. 

Black Hat's expression was a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

"S...sir..."  Flug trailed off with a whimper when one of the tentacle's tongues licked a particularly deep cut that had been stitched. "B...Boss..."  Flug found himself cut off again when teeth grazed his wounded hands.  With a faint groan of discomfort, Flug shakily traced a finger against the mouth whose tongue was licking his wounds.  "Black Hat...please...I should bandage those cuts.  They're bleeding."  Flug whimpered again at the sight of Black Hat forming a cane from the shadows around him.  "Or...or it can wait...I...I..."  Flug squeezed his eyes shut as the cane looped around his neck and dragged him closer to Black Hat, almost pulling him onto the desk, but not quite.  The tentacle curled around his forearms prevented that.  Flug opened his eyes nervously at the silence, and met Black Hart's visible eye.  Flug knew he had been right to change his eyes back to normal at the barest flicker of interest in the demon's eye before it was gone.

"I need to go on a business trip.  I will be leaving this morning."  Black Hat said simply.  The demon leaned over the desk and slid his left hand under Flug's chin.  

"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" Flug couldn't help but shiver at the oddly gentle touch, even if Black Hat's shit-eating grin was anything but reassuring.  Flug stilled, mind racing, when Black Hat all but crooned his next statement in a wickedly delighted way.

"It wouldn't be punishment to leave you here, Flug."  The forked tongue flicked out before the sharp grin widened.  "You, doctor, are going to be going with me."  Black Hat's fangs bared as his tentacle resumed tormenting Flug's wounded hands, the demon's next words containing an edge of warning, ”And you will find, Flug, that it will be less painful for you to do exactly as I say for the duration of the trip."

Flug wasn't exactly sure if it was lack of sleep, hunger or the way Black Hat had dragged a single gloved finger along his throat as he spoke, but whatever it was, the scientist ended up passing out still wrapped in Black Hat's tentacle.  But the loss of consciousness didn't last for long, because something drew him back into wakefulness.

Something warm and wet.

Flug didn't dare let on that he was awake again.  He had no idea what the hell his boss was doing licking his throat like that.  Unless...unless Black Hat was thinking of taking a bite out of him.  A terrifying though, that.

"Hrmm...your pulse is leaping.”  Black Hat sounded indifferent.  “Are you still unconscious?" 

Flug couldn't hold back the shudder when sharp teeth grazed his throat next, and he let out a faint groan when Black Hat lazily half bit down on his neck.  A muffled laugh sounded against skin, and then Black Hat released the bite, having barely broken skin.

"Don't pass out again."  The eldritch demon growled, as another tentacle slithered over his shoulder to wrap around Flug's neck to hold him upright.  The other tentacle remained around Flug's forearms.  "You are to go back to your room and pack a suitcase."

"Sir...I don't have much to pack.”  Flug couldn’t even begin to believe that his boss actually wanted to take him along on one of his business meetings.  There wasn't, however, any point in trying to get out of it, so the scientist stuck to the surreal situation at hand.  “A small bag would be sufficient."  Flug carefully tried to ease out of the tentacle’s grasp, but stopped when they tightened in warning.

"Nonsense."  Black Hat growled, and in a disorienting dance of shadows, they were in Flug's room.  Black Hat released the scientist from his hold, and allowed Flug to stumble toward his dresser.

Flug felt rather vindictive when he opened his dresser and showed his boss that he didn’t, in fact, have much to speak of in terms of clothing.  He stepped aside so that Black Hat could get a good view of his pitiful collection.  Flug almost, almost laughed when his boss looked at the few outfits Flug had and seemed offended.  Black Hat then glanced at him as though outraged that Flug hadn’t ever said anything about his limited wardrobe.  Flug didn’t see that point if he was going to be in the lab anyway, and wearing his lab coat most of the time.  Flug flinched back when Black Hat suddenly stepped toward him.  Flug squeezed his eyes shut but was confused when the demon merely put something over his head.

A paper bag.

Where had Black Hat gotten it from?

“We are going to go out.  Now.”  Black Hat said stiffly as he slapped Flug’s goggles into his hands.  “I will not have you dressed so causally on the trip.  I would be a laughing stock if I allowed it.”

Flug pulled the goggles over the paper bag and adjusted them.  He almost missed the way that some of the tension in Black Hat’s body slid off.  Flug wondered if it was because his eyes were back to their normal color of one brown and one blue.  Black Hat had certainly been staring hard at his face ever since Flug had gone to go speak to him.  Flug froze up when Black Hat got close to him again, but it was to merely give Flug his lab coat.

“We will leave at once to get you clothing.”  Black Hat said without preamble, and headed for the door.

“I-I can go m-myself sir.”  Flug followed after his boss, hastily throwing on his lab coat.  “I could…”  Flug trailed off at the annoyed look Black Hat sent over his shoulder at him.  Flug was quiet the entire ride in the car, and glanced out of the window when Black Hat parked the vehicle.  And then did a double take.  They were going to a high end clothing shop that catered only to villains.  Flug followed after Black Hat, who walked into the store as though he owned the place and was doing it a great favor by gracing it with his presence.

It was kind of nice to have other shoppers flee the vicinity so that Flug himself didn’t have to feel so embarrassed to think about how his boss didn’t beleive he could pick out his own clothing.  Flug was glad for the bag over his head, because he had begun to flush when remembering that Black Hat had seen him almost naked, and here they were, looking for clothing.  Flug stopped in place when Black Hat turned to study him for a moment, before the demon swept down an aisle and began inspecting the clothes on the racks.  Then, appearing to decide on something, Black Hat began to take clothing off the rack and pass them over to Flug.

“I…I don’t need this much clothing, boss.”  Flug protested when he began to stagger under the sheer volume of clothing that Black Hat was giving to him to carry.  Flug again had time to be grateful for the bag over his head, because Black Hat offered a sharp fanged grin.

“We won’t be getting them all.”  Black Hat gestured to the clothes Flug held.  “You will be trying them on, and I will decide if it will be appropriate for this trip.”

Flug was right.  This was going to be incredibly awkward.  Flug couldn’t even speak and could only stammer the beginnings of protest as Black Hat tossed a few more articles of clothing his way, and then nudged the scientist in the direction of a changing room.  With a snap of his fingers, the clothes in Flug’s arms had been sorted, and the demon wore an expression that brooked no room for argument.

Flug complied with the unspoken request, and went into the room to change into one of the many outfits that had been taken off the racks.  But with each outfit, and subsequent showing to Black Hat, his boss didn’t seem pleased with any of the results.  Flug had thought they had all been fine, from sweaters to casual wear to formal wear, but he didn’t dare say that out loud.  And right now, he didn’t dare ask what was going through his boss’ head as Black Hat stared at him, walked away for a moment, and returned with a few more outfits.

They had been there nearly two hours, and Flug wanted to scream.

Flug reached out his hands to take the clothing, but Black Hat merely urged him back into the changing room, and this time, went with him.

“S…Sir?”  Flug asked nervously as Black Hat closed the door with a snap.

“I do not care for the other villains passing by to stare at you.”  Black Hat provided in answer, and handed over the clothing as he took a seat in the corner of the changing room, making it clear he was not going to leave.

Flug fumbled the clothes on at quicker pace because it was very difficult to concentrate while Black Hat was watching him.  Flug made a tiny yelp when Black Hat reached over and impatiently snatched the bag off of Flug’s head, and exposed the scientist’s flustered face.

“If you keep taking this on and off to change clothing, I am going to gut you.”  Black Hat said in an irritated growl.

Flug didn’t ask for the bag back, and reached, bare-chested, for the next piece of clothing to try on.  Flug’s hand stilled on it, and then narrowed his eyes at his boss with suspicion.

Black Hat merely stared back with a raised brow as if wondering what could possibly be the problem.

“Exactly what kind of business meeting are we going to that would require me to wear something like this?”  Flug demanded as he brandished a fishnet shirt.

“You’ll find out when we get there.”  Black Hat cocked his head to the side.  “You’re to try on the clothes right now.  Not ask questions.”

“This is not business appropriate no matter how you look at it.”  Flug shook the thin, see through material at his boss.  “A dance club, maybe, or a bar.”  Flug ground his teeth at the sight of Black Hat merely staring at him like he was an idiot.  As if not seeing how self-conscious it would make Flug to wear something like this.  But when he lost the staring contest, Flug resignedly pulled on the fishnet shirt, attempting to adjust it so that it fit down the length of his body.  It came to a stop barely above his waist, exposing skin.  Flug glared at Black Hat with the shirt on, a blush rising on his cheeks when he saw that Black Hat was grinning in amusement at him.  Flug hated when his boss played around with him, but wasn't surprised in the least bit.

“Continue.”  Black Hat waved a hand as if he hadn’t just embarrassed Flug.

Flug was grateful to take the shirt off and go to the sweater that was next.  He figured that this had to be part of his punishment too.  It was torture, doing this.  There were far too many options to choose from.   Flug felt he was going to go insane and perhaps start throwing clothes at Black Hat if this dragged on for much longer.

Four hours later, and Flug left the store laden with two bags packed full of clothing, and one item he had secreted away without Black Hat’s knowledge.  Flug wouldn’t be a villain if he didn’t do something wrong once and awhile, and shoplifting an item he didn’t pay for seemed appropriate.  Flug _had_ to have those airplane patterned underwear. They had been calling out to him, and Black Hat had been looking away at the time.  Flug barely was able to set the bags down when they got back to the mansion before Black Hat poked his head into the scientist's room.

“We’re leaving as soon as you pack.”  The visible eye of his boss narrowed.  “Do not linger longer than necessary, doctor.”

“Yes sir.”  Flug said, withholding a sigh as he opened up his suitcase.  The door shut, and Flug again was left with wondering why this was happening. Why was Black Hat insistent on taking him on a business meeting when he had never bothered taking anyone with him before?  Why did Black Hat bother buying him more clothes than he would need on the trip?

“I said don’t dawdle, Flug.”  Black Hat’s voice said sharply, rapping the door with what sounded like a cane.

“Yes boss.” Flug tried his best to focus, but he was so nervous about the uncertainty of what was happening that he was shaking by the time he met Black Hat outside with his suitcase.  Resignedly, Flug picked up Black Hat's suitcase without the demon asking him to. Why, when his boss could just look at him to get the message across?  Flug really hoped he wasn’t going to be doing this the whole time. The idea of being at Black Hat’s beck and call outside of the lab made him incredibly concerned for his sanity.  But those worries were temporarily put on hold when Black Hat took him around to the back of the mansion and revealed a small passenger plane.

Black Hat seemed to roll his eye at Flug’s sudden enthusiasm.  The demon didn’t say anything, however, as he boarded it and sat in the small cabin, looking quite put out that he had to go on this business meeting in the first place.

Flug joined him in the cabin and set the suitcases aside, head swiveling to and fro as he took in the interior of the plane, small bursts of excitement lighting up with each new discovery.  How had the plane even gotten into the mansion grounds in the first place?  Had Black Hat summoned it there?  Flug looked around again.  Would his boss let him shrink it for his collection later?  

“Sit down, doctor, before I make you.”  Black Hat rapped the only other chair in the plane that was next to his own.  The cabin seemed empty but perhaps there was some magic going on because it looked like there should have been more seats then there were.  The door to the plane closed on its own, and that sound prompted Flug to obey, nervous again as he belted himself in.

Black Hat didn’t bother.

“S…Sir, I…”  A strange shriek seemed to vibrate in the cabin, and Flug grasped the arms of the chair he was in, mismatched eyes widening in panic.  “What was that?”

“Oh, yes, that’s right.”  Black Hat sounded evilly pleased.  “This isn’t a normal plane doctor.”

“What is it then?”  Flug asked, his head turning the faintest amount to glance at his boss out of the corner of his eye.  The shit-eating grin was back and that wasn’t a good sign.

“This plane is possessed by a demonic being.  Different than myself, but I told it I was looking to get somewhere very tricky.”  Black Hat’s grin widened at Flug’s discomfort.  “I said if anyone could get to it, it would be a demon, so it agreed to take us there.”

The unnatural sound rang out again, like several voices shrieking in agony, before the plane rumbled to life, and took off without any warning.

Black Hat laughed while Flug swallowed a scream and clung to dear life to his chair.  One hand gripped the arm of the chair while Flug's other hand seized Black Hat’s left arm in his panic.

The plane leveled out, and began to travel far faster than any normal plane. Flug hastily let go of his boss, even though Black Hat had said nothing about it.  When the plane began to make jerky movements, Flug’s hand gripped Black Hat’s right hand this time.  Flug closed his eyes and tried to breathe, but his panic was rising.  This wasn’t going to end well.  What had his boss been thinking?  If this thing crashed, Black Hat would be fine, but what about him?  Would Flug end up in bloody pieces from an explosion?

“Do you really think I would choose to kill you in this manner?”  Black Hat voice rose above the roaring of the possessed plane.  “Don’t forget, I am punishing you, and it would be a shame to end things before I’ve even begun.”

Flug shook in his seat and clung to Black Hat’s hand harder, only because the demon hadn’t told him to let go.  As much as Flug loved planes, he really wanted off of this one.  And he got his wish when, around an hour of terrifying jerks through the air and swaying at alarming angles, the plane landed, jerking Flug within his seat belt.  Flug realized just how tight he had been grasping Black Hat’s hand, and let go, hugging himself.

“Get up.  We’re going." Black Hat said, as if nothing odd had occurred.  "We need to check into the hotel first, and you need to change into appropriate attire.  One of the meetings has been moved up to this evening."

Flug was in a daze as he unbelted, tugged back on his paper bag and goggles and stumbled off the plane.  Some life came back to him as Black Hat pressed the suitcases into his hands, and led the way toward a lavish hotel.  Somehow, the plane had landed right outside the entrance of the hotel, villains loitering in the entryway murmuring to one another at the sight. Flug's eyes lingered on the assortment of roses, carnations and lilies that were on display in the lobby of the hotel, and found that it was rather out of place considering the clientele.  Wouldn't more dangerous plants be more appropriate?  Flug looked the plants over, the white dots of the goggles focusing on them for a moment longer as he thought it was nice, to have something not dangerous in his vicinity for once.

"Doctor Flug."

Flug carefully avoided eye contact with some of the villains in the lobby as he jogged to catch up with Black Hat, who wasn't even looking at him.  Flug kept close as recognition dawned on many of the villains, and Flug really, really didn't like the way some of them were looking at him.  Like they were considering making a scene, perhaps to kidnap him, but didn't want to deal with Black Hat.  Flug kept his eyes on the other villains, but did turn his head when he heard his boss speak haltingly in a foreign language, which the receptionist, a horrific creature with many teeth and spikes, returned. 

Black Hat caught the key the receptionist at the desk tossed to him moments later, and with a curt nod to the being, Black Hat continued on without a word.

Flug hastily followed, liking even less the eyes that were now trained on his back. If Black Hat noticed the attention, he didn't give any signs of that fact. Flug clutched the suitcases in his hands tightly.

What the hell was going on?

Flug couldn’t believe that this was happening.  Already this hotel they were walking in was the most lavish place Flug had ever stepped foot in.  Flug's amazement continued when Black Hat opened the hotel room on the thirteen floor, and had him go inside.  Flug nervously set his and Black Hat’s suitcases aside, and took everything in.  A king bed with expensive looking sheets on the right, a sliding door that led to a large balcony straight ahead, a TV and a couch on the left side of the room.  Luckily there was a bathroom to Flug's immediate right and Flug was actually looking forward to taking a bath, since it seemed he had time for one now.  Looking at the couch again, Flug wondered if this meant that he was going to be sleeping on it.  With a slump of his shoulders, Flug began to look around for extra blankets.  Would he be about to sneak one of those pillows off the bed?

“What are you doing?”  Black Hat asked at the sight of Flug piling some blankets on the couch.  The demon seemed amused with the scientist's actions, before a curious look crossed his face.  “Are you nesting?”

“No, I am not nesting.”  Flug didn’t dare tell Black Hat that he sometimes cocooned himself in a corner in the lab with blankets and laid on pillows to take a quick nap.  But it wasn’t nesting.  It was just making himself feel safe and comfortable as much as was possible in an evil being's home.

“I do not need to sleep.”  Black Hat said after a moment of consideration.  “The bed here is for your use.” 

“I…what?”  Flug looked at the bed and then at his boss with a look of surprise reflected on the goggles he wore.  “I can have the bed?”

“Did you think that I was going to be using any excuse I could find to make you miserable and punish you during this trip?”  Black Hat asked with an irritable tap of his cane of the floor.

“I thought that was the whole point of you bringing me along, boss.”  Flug said softly in return, paper bag hiding the resigned expression.  He wouldn’t put it past Black Hat to torment him in order to get revenge for what had happened while the demon had been attracted to Flug’s scent before.  Flug held perfectly still when Black Hat was suddenly in front of him, the bottom of the demon’s cane going under Flug's chin to tilt his head up. 

“You will know when I am punishing you.”  Black Hat said, tapping the cane lightly beneath Flug’s chin.  “Until those times come, do not cower around me in the presence of other villains.  I have a reputation to uphold, and you being flighty and anxious around me would reflect poorly on myself.”  The cane moved away, and Black Hat let it vanish into his shadow.  “Can you do that for me, Flug?”

“I…”  Flug swallowed nervously, but gave a slight nod of his head, and tried to straighten himself up.  “Yes, I can do that, sir.”

“Then make sure you change for the meeting within the next hour."  Black Hat hesitated, briefly, before he stepped closer to Flug. "But first…”  Black Hat produced a small bouquet of flowers, and shoved them into Flug’s hand, before stalking off toward the balcony.  “Put these somewhere.” 

The sliding door opened and closed, but all Flug could do was stare at the flowers he was holding in quiet surprise.  It was a small assortment of roses, carnations and lilies. Flug looked around and found a vase in the bathroom, and decided that he really did have no idea what the hell was going on.  Since when did Black Hat ever conjure up anything normal?  Flug put the flowers in the vase, but after his hand left them, Flug was struck with a sudden realization.

These flowers…

Flug had seen them upon entering the hotel.  He’d given them a quick, admiring glace, as it was nice once and awhile to see something harmless and not something alive that wanted to eat you.  Had Black Hat…seen him looking?  There was no way that these plants didn’t come from the entryway of the hotel, but it left Flug confused as to why Black Hat would be giving him flowers all of a sudden. 

There was no reason to be nice to him, so why?

Flug shakily traced the petals of one red rose, before his hand fell away and he questioned the reason behind this business trip.  But even if there were meetings…Flug still felt that Black Hat had no reason to make this trip pleasant for him at all.  It had also been rather odd for Black Hat to just go out onto the balcony after passing Flug the flowers.

Was he…uncomfortable about giving Flug the flowers? Not that his boss had directly stated that they were for him.

Flug doubted that his boss actually felt anything like embarrassment, and had merely left him alone to be further conflicted. For Flug to over analyze and blow things out of proportion, so that Black Hat could better ridicule him later.  Black Hat was probably getting a good laugh out of Flug's confusion right this very moment.  Perhaps this was a punishment of sorts?

But still…

A faint smile tugged at Flug’s lips as he allowed himself a single second to think about Black Hat intentionally gifting him with flowers, and being awkward about it.  It was a cute thought, but that was all it was.  A thought.  There was no way that Black Hat was ever going to show that affectionate side he’d had while under the influence of Flug’s scent. A small part of Flug wanted it to happen again, half out of scientific curiosity and half out of desperation to be close to someone.  To be touched again, without intent to cause him harm or to scare him.  It really was a foolish thought, and an unhealthy one, at that. 

While lost in thought about what the flowers could or couldn't mean, Flug didn't realize that his boss was pacing the balcony in agitation, looking a little too often in the direction of the nearby beach.  As Flug puzzled away, he had no inkling that Black Hat would soon launch himself off the balcony so that the demon could go distract himself with some good old fashioned murder of the local populace.

But Flug did hear the distant screams a short time later when he found his boss absent from the balcony.


	9. Birds of a Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to 25 pages of insanity because I have no self control.
> 
> As an FYI, a brief part of the beginning is a bit gory because Black Hat is working out those unfamiliar, pesky feelings by murdering some of the populace. And then there’s sexual tension that snaps toward the end of the chapter, because Black Hat finds he really, really likes to watch Flug torment someone. And before that...damn, can you feel the sparks flying? (Next chapter is Flug's POV, so some of his actions in this chapter get addressed then).
> 
> Also: Since my posting schedule is all over the place, don't be surprised if there starts to be longer gaps between chapters. I use a computer at work, and I'm almost at the point where I need to begin to work on new chapters on the weekend (to give my head and eyes a break from screens). Just another FYI, in case future chapters are spaced further apart. (I'm still amazed the chapters keep getting so long but hey, I love to read a lot all at once, even if it is a bitch to edit all of it).

Black Hat paced back and forth on the balcony, his teeth sticking out over his lips in thought.  Had he done that adequately? Should Black Hat have stated that the flowers were for Flug? Or would the human understand that he intended for the flowers to be for him?

Black Hat ought to have remained in the hotel room to see Flug’s reaction. Instead, he had about faced and basically retreated out into the balcony to contemplate whether romancing Flug out of curiosity was a good idea after all. If just giving flowers made Black Hat shudder, what would other gestures do to him?  Black Hat paused mid-step, and frowned to himself. 

Did all humans like to receive flowers?  Was giving flowers to someone always seen as a romantic gesture or could it also be seen as one of a platonic nature? Black Hat resumed his pacing, but soon began to dwell on the thought of flowers and their meaning for too long. The demon also began to sense Flug’s confusion from inside the hotel room, which told Black Hat that perhaps the gesture was too odd a concept to come from him. 

Black Hat bared his fangs.  It wasn't all that surprising that Flug wouldn’t know what to make of having flowers given to him by his boss. His boss who normally scolded, ridiculed and insulted him on a near daily basis. Black Hat wondered if perhaps the flowers had been given too soon.

Had he done it in the wrong order?  

What had that damned book said?  Or had it been something that he had read on the internet, before he decided to go through with this impromptu plan of his?

With a low growl, frustration began to boil over the mystery of humans and their odd courting, and Black Hat soon couldn’t take it anymore.  His kind were far less complex.  Attract a mate with a song, and should the other being answer, it was mutually assumed one wanted to be with the other.  Other things...

Black Hat frowned to himself.  It had been so long since he bothered thinking about his own kind.  Hunting was something that was done.  Hunting for one's potential mate to show off power and cunning...defending a potential mate from harm, to prove they were worthy of them. Mutual killing of those the two found unworthy, and then the sex.  The lust was off the charts, as far as Black Hat was concerned when it came to beings such as himself, and assumed sex with another of his own kind would be heated and fierce.  Not that Black Hat had found any other beings like himself as long as he had been around.  Similar, but not alike.  No songs to be answered.  Only mutual release.  

In Black Hat's mind, his way of courting a mate was far easier to understand.  There were no feelings involved.  Just instinct.  Humans were beginning to be far too complicated.  Dealing with feelings.  Deciding whether they had interest in one another.  Black Hat thought there was a flicker of interest in Flug, from what had happened before.  During the incident that had made Black Hat enthralled by Flug's scent. The demon puzzled over what he had happened since implementing this...experiment of his.  Thought about the other small things he had done to try and at least get Flug to understand that he was doing something different around the scientist.

Black Hat had allowed Flug to touch him on the plane, for crying out loud. Shouldn't that have clued Flug into Black Hat's plans? Hadn't Flug noticed the way that Black Hat allowed a demonically possessed plane to take them to their destination, when he could have easily brought them here himself? Black Hat knew that Flug liked planes, even if demon couldn’t help but give the scientist a little scare.  Flug had certainly been holding his hand very tightly.

Black Hat stopped moving. Hell, he had even bought new clothing for Flug. It hadn't been necessary.  He could have easily conjured clothes out of thin air for Flug.  Black Hat hadn’t expected to go a store, but had decided to do so when Flug had stammered he could go on his own. If Flug could stop being so damn anxious around him, it would help even more, but Black Hat knew that it wasn't entirely the scientist's fault. Black Hat had never given Flug a reason to not be nervous and alert around him.  It was safer that way, but it made this romancing idea of his harder to try to follow through with.

Baring his fangs at the thought that despite being...somewhat calmer in Flug's presence today, the human was still highly suspicious of his motives.  Black Hat could sense it, even now, through all the confusion. Black Hat about faced from the sliding door, and looked out over the railing.  Still for a moment, Black Hat suddenly gripped the railing with clawed hands, and launched himself off of the balcony, much to the horror of the people below.  Black Hat laughed all the way down the floors of the hotel until he landed among the humans. He was perfectly fine.  Heights would never be a problem for him.  Dealing with unwanted feelings were.  Black Hat raised his head to look at those around him, and then offered a wide, fang-filled smile like he was possessed.

Crazed.

Perhaps he was, as one look at Black Hat's bared, green tinted fangs made the people who were around him scatter in panic. Black Hat was pleased by this, as it meant he still had it in him to terrify the public.  The demon's visible eye locked into the beach a short distance away, where a lot of people were enjoying their day.  The eye narrowed with evil glee as Black Hat's grin went wide, saliva dripping off fangs as he quickly thought upon all of the horrible things he was about to do.  All the laws he was about to break.

It was perfect. 

It was exactly what he needed right now.

A distraction.

Black Hat went from one shadow to another and as soon as he reached the water, and submerged himself, the demon had made a decision.  It had been so long since he had properly terrified anyone, so he...let himself go. Black Hat let himself burst free of the humanoid form he had taken, and allowed a mass of writhing tentacles and teeth to shoot out of his body and unfurl in the water, before he broke the surface with an exhilarated hiss.

It had been so long since he had let himself go on purpose, and it felt exactly as he remembered.

Freeing.

Arms formed out from the dark mass, and large clawed fingers drove into the wet sand to leave deep groves behind.  Black Hat's distorted head ripped its jaw open wide and shrieked a sound to the sky that was both relief and rage all at once.  Black Hat had forgotten how wonderful it felt to let himself go like this.  To give in to a basic need he tended to neglect for long periods of time.  The need to hunt.  The need to torment.  The need to tear and rend and kill.

He needed this.

He needed this badly.

Black Hat hadn't realized just how much he had been holding himself back all these years.  

Black Hat's monstrous appearance scared the shit out of tourists and locals alike at the water's edge. Black Hat tilted his massive head, clawed fingers digging deeper into the sand as the tentacles writhed and hissed out of mouths that formed. It was a powerful feeling, to be like this as he soaked up the screams of terror below him.  With a shift of the dark, writhing mass that was now his body, Black Hat allowed eyes and teeth to form on more of the tentacles as the slender tendrils lashed it and occasionally caught a person. Saws and blades formed after a moment's thought and fresh screams started up.  Black Hat laughed in evil delight that he could still being such terror to the populace should he choose to do so.

The demon decided that a little reminder was in order.  To let them all know that he could decide to go active again any time he wanted.

Another, smaller need rose in Black Hat's mind in his more natural form, but it was squashed down as far as Black Hat could manage the second it crossed his mind.  The tiny sliver of him that wanted to hunt not just for sport, but to offer up something to his potential mate.  A large tentacle smashed into the sand near some of the beach goers, which drew out terrified sobs as people scrambled for safety. Black Hat ignored them briefly as he hissed again out of his unhinged jaw, large teeth grinding as he salivated onto an unfortunate man who hadn't run fast enough, and began to dissolve where the now very acidic saliva hit him.  Black Hat squashed the screaming little insect below him, rending flesh and creating a pool of blood and broken bits of bone.

Flug was _not_ going to be his mate.  Black Hat had no intention of letting it go that far...but still...

Black Hat skewered a human with a single claw with a twist of his body, and curled the finger to slowly rip the human open, exposing entrails and blood as the person choked on their own blood and died.  Black Hat retracted the claw, and poked the human, smearing blood across the sand.  

Weak.

Too easy to kill.

One of the tentacles curled around the claw and a tongue flicked out of a mouth to lick blood off as Black Hat contemplated the thought he'd had before.  In a way, it would be highly amusing to see how Flug reacted if he killed someone and brought the dead body to him as an offering.  Most other beings like Black Hat would be pleased by a mate willing to hunt for them, if for some reason that being was unable to do it themselves.

Black Hat had a feeling Flug would either pass out or want to conduct an experiment.  The demon was leaning toward the latter, especially if the body he brought back wasn't dead yet. His little scientist had a sadistic side to him, after all. Black Hat suddenly found the idea of hunting down and capturing one of the people on the beach a brilliant idea. He was curious to see if Flug would be in the mood to end them. Black Hat knew Flug more often then not ended up killing his test subjects when they were no longer useful to him, even if he never witnessed the sight himself.  

The writhing mass of tentacles shifted to face those who had been knocked over in the initial attack. For good measure, Black Hat lunged out of the water all of the way, and tentacles and claws latched onto and tore into the beach goers who couldn’t run away fast enough.  That got the remaining people scrambling away with screams for help, some openly crying in terror.

The demon ignored them, instead focusing on those he had captured with his tentacles, clawed hands, and one particularly unlucky victim in his jaws.  Black Hat toyed with the human that was screaming in his mouth, poking with a tongue and eliciting more screams.  Black Hat grew bored of the sound and snapped down with his teeth, slicing through skin, muscle and bone as if it were paper.  To put it plainly, Black Hat bit the human in half, and still it screamed. The noisy half fell onto the beach with a sickening thud.  Black Hat crunched bone, skin and muscle of the other half still in his mouth.  The demon reveled in the taste of blood in his mouth, before swallowing and licking his lips with a long forked tongue.

With a long exhale, Black Hat leaned over and bit down on the wriggling half a body.  Black Hat heard the satisfying sound of a skull popping between few fangs, and felt the warm blood in his mouth, dripping down his fangs.  Black Hat spat out the mangled half corpse, and his single, glowing red eye narrowed as his main head turned.  He focused on the people he held in firmly in his tentacles, where they had been watching in horror.  Some of them were in the process of throwing up and some were sobbing brokenly at this monster that held them in its grasp.  The red pupil narrowed further and then, with a hair-raising, bloody smile, Black Hat ground out a few words, his voice demonic and grinding.  It was much harder to speak in this form than it seemed.

" **Beg, you pathetic sacks of skin**."  Black Hat squeezed one person held in a tentacle until bone snapped.  Black Hat's fangs bared as mouths formed against the human whose bones he'd broken, and laughed as the teeth began to tear into the body, the dying victim shrieking in agony as they were eaten alive.  " **Beg, you worms.  Beg for death, or I will draw it out of your broken bodies**."

Black Hat's victims couldn't do much begging because most were too wounded, frozen, panicking or sobbing uncontrollably.  

" **Pathetic**."  Black Hat ground out, before he leaned over and bit the head off of one human with a quick snap of his teeth, blood spilling off the body and onto his tentacle, where tiny mouths lapped the blood up.  " **Pathetic and weak**. **Worms.  Lower beings.  Fools, the lot of you.** "  Black Hat tossed a woman up to the hat still perched on his head, and a horrific maw opened and bit down, a snapping sound accompanying the dying screams as the mouth tossed the woman into the mouth and chewed.  A terrifying sound of crunching bone and wet popping sounded, before the mouth licked its lips, and the mouth faded from the hat.

Fresh tears began, and some of the people who still could speak started begging hoarsely.

This made Black Hat's fangs bare wide.  It felt so good to hear those voices begging for their lives.  But he wasn't giving anyone mercy. He wasn't even going to give mercy to the one he intended to leave alive, because he was going to make sure they died, if Flug weren't in the mood to play.

" **That's right.  Beg for death.  Ask me to make it stop**."  Black Hat's demonic laugh sounded out of all of the mouths around his body, and with a few careless snaps of those mouths, blood began to fall onto the beach from the suddenly now dead humans in his grasp.  There were a few who were still alive, so Black Hat slammed them into the sand with his tentacles, and laid waste to them with sharp claws, blades, smaller sets of teeth and saws, splattering the beach with even more blood.  Black Hat grinned evilly over the gasps and cries and moans of the dying.

Black Hat's fangs all over his body dripped green saliva along with blood from where he had torn into his victims.  He had released all of the humans from his tentacles except for one man curled in a single tentacle.

This particular individual would be the one Black Hat brought back to the hotel with him. To see how Flug would react. It wasn’t like he was going to eat another human. Black Hat suspected another being more like himself would, if offered an injured, sobbing human, eat it and perhaps share it too. So really, there was nothing to be interpreted in Black Hat bringing a wounded man to the hotel. Black Hat could merely brush it off as curiosity as to what Flug could do to the man.  After all, Black Hat knew that he had smelled chemicals in Flug’s suitcase, and was curious what the scientist had brought with him.

With a slow, satisfied sigh, Black Hat looked out over the scene of the dead and dying that he had created.  The sight of the bodies sprawled out and bleeding. Some bodies were in pieces, in some cases, and it was a beautiful sight to the demon. Black Hat's form froze when he picked up the sound of sirens going off in the distance, and a low growl rippled through all the mouths on display on his body, the eyes blinking and then narrowing in displeasure. Despite desiring to go further into the city to kill and rend and destroy, the fun would have to end for the time being. Black Hat didn’t need heroes ruining his business trip or his plans with Flug.

All of the eyes on Black Hat's body focused on the dead bodies that scattered the beach before him.  It wouldn't do to leave so much evidence.  Evidence that would no doubt have all of his DNA over it. Black Hat bared his fangs, before he leaned over and scooped up a body of a man in his maw, and slowly crunched the body up before swallowing. 

The terrible sound drew out an almost squeak of terror from the man Black Hat kept trapped with one tendril.  The demon gave the human a squeeze to quiet him before Black Hat’s other mouths that appeared on tentacles began to feast on smaller body parts. Black Hat's main mouth continued to eat the bigger body parts with quick, efficient snaps of his jaw.  Black Hat finished the grisly task with a few more messy bites of crunching bones and a brief spitting of some clothing, blood dripping down his fangs in thick strands that mixed with his saliva. The demon looked over the bits of clothing scattered, and decided that he would leave it be.  The clothing and the blood on the sand would be enough to make heroes and police alike to wonder if people were dead or injured.

The task accomplished, Black Hat went into the ocean and washed off the blood of those he had killed.  Stretching out the tentacles and large clawed arms, Black Hat's form wavered, and then he emerged from the water, once more in humanoid form. All but for the single tentacle still out of his back, and holding his now mostly unconscious catch.  Black Hat headed back to the hotel feeling in a much better mood than he had been in before. Black Hat spotted some heroes in the distance and grinned mockingly in their direction with a tip of his hat before languidly entering the hotel. 

There was a trickle of murmurs at the sight of Black Hat carrying an unconscious human in a tentacle but no one did anything about it. Before Black Hat went back up to his hotel room, the demon made a generous donation to keep the heroes at bay should they show up with questions. No one argued with Black Hat, seeing as the demon was still soaking wet and looking more than a little bit crazed, carting around a wounded man.  There also may have been some human flesh stuck in his teeth, but no other monster in the room dared to point it out lest Black Hat decide he was still in the mood to kill something.

Black Hat returned to the hotel room unhindered and knocked on the door.

No answer.

"Open the door, Flug."  Black Hat said aloud. He needed to only wait a short time before the human answered the door cautiously. 

Flug was still wearing the paper bag over his head, and the goggles reflected nervousness.  The expression quickly changed to shock, presumably from the sight of Black Hat's soaked, less than put together appearance.

"Sir?  What...?" Flug caught sight of the person wrapped up in one of the demons tentacles. “Why do you-“

"Lock the balcony doors."  Black Hat backed Flug into the room as he closed as well as locked the door. Black Hat let the wounded human drop to the ground near the couch, jostling them awake.  After making sure that the man couldn’t do much more than shake in place, Black Hat hooked a finger into his tie.

"Drawn the curtains as well." Black Hat grinned when Flug hastily went to do as asked, and while he did, Black Hat removed the tie the rest of the way, as well as his coat, vest and dress shirt.  Black Hat set them aside as Flug looked away from now locked balcony doors.  Black Hat met his curious gaze,  "The curtains, doctor. I will be out shortly." Black Hat dropped his pants, and Flug scrambled for the curtains.

"Boss?"  Flug paused partway through drawing the curtains shut, "Why are there police at the beach?"  Flug sounded like he was frowning.  "I thought I heard screaming not too long ago..." Flug glanced down at the groaning man on the floor. “And really...why did you bring some random person here?”

"You could always watch the news.  I suspect they will report on it soon."  Black Hat said as he continued on his way to the bathroom, removing his shoes. He had felt a pang of annoyance about Flug not accepting a gift, when the demon realized that most humans likely wouldn’t be giving potential mates live beings.  Puppies, or kittens, perhaps. Black Hat intended for Flug to kill the human he had brought from the beach, if the scientist was in the mood.  The demon paused, however, when he heard Flug groan.

"What exactly did you do? Does it have to do with this guy?"

Black Hat was across the room in a flash and had Flug pinned up against the wall next to the sliding door, not caring in the least bit that he was naked.

Flug pressed his back against the wall heavily, a slight quiver running through his frame.

"Do you really want to hear the answer to that, when I still haven't quite calmed down?"  Black Hat asked with a chilling smile.   He didn't realize that Flug had noticed the flesh stuck in his fangs here and there, and that was the reason for a whimper.  Not because Black Hat had corned him.

"I...I'll watch the news."  Flug squeaked out, his goggles indicating that he has squeezed his eyes shut. “What about that guy?” 

"Keep our guest out of trouble until I’m done cleaning up."  Black Hat leaned over and gave Flug a graze of his teeth against his neck, which made the human shiver and let out a nervous, shaky exhale of breath. "The remote is over by the couch."

Flug slowly, carefully slunk away from Black Hat with a quick nod and went over to the couch without so much as a whisper of protest.

Black Hat allowed Flug to retreat in that manner, because he was still in a rather good mood after slaughtering those beach-goers. The demon was also looking forward to seeing what Flug would do to the man when the scientist realized what Black Hat had brought the wounded beach-goer there for.  Black Hat went into the bathroom to clean up, and heard Flug locate and turn the news on with the remote.  Black Hat let the water from the shower cover him, and let out a low hiss at the hot temperature of it.  A wide, toothy grin split Black Hat's features at the long pause of silence before he could hear Flug let out another long, drawn out groan.

"Sir, why _did_ you go and attack people like that?  Do you want this trip disrupted?  What if the heroes in this city find out?" 

Black Hat didn’t answer as he cleaned himself.  The demon hadn't realized that the blood had soaked through clothing and onto his skin.  A few mouths formed over his torso and shoulder, as well as his back, and licked the blood up as water streamed down his body. Black Hat could choose to clean himself in an instant but liked to shower sometimes.  The demon figured that right now Flug would appreciate the gesture.  Perhaps feel better about knowing that Black Hat had taken the time to clean up. Black Hat casually licked his fangs and found the pieces of skin.  The demon grinned to himself.  That explained Flug shivering when he had gotten his sharp teeth near the human's neck.  But Flug didn't have to worry.  Black Hat had no interest in eating him.  Not in the way that Flug might have feared.  No, Black Hat knew he couldn't be too rough with the human, or Black Hat could injure him badly.

Another reason why Black Hat was denying his instincts and internally saying no to the idea of choosing a human as a mate.  It wouldn't be good to have someone so vulnerable to his bite.  If Black Hat forgot Flug was human, even for a moment, he might bite down on skin in a moment of ecstasy, and break bone.  It would make a messy wound that would take Flug a lot of time to recover from.  Not to mention the psychological recovery of being bitten by a monster that had an interest in you.

It wouldn't do.  It wouldn't do at all, and Black Hat had a brief moment where he wondered if he actually wanted to go through with this.  Wanted to go through with romancing Flug, and perhaps get the human into bed with him.

No.  He would do it.  Black Hat would have his fun. Have his experiment. It was only fair that he did something in return for what Flug had done to him.  And Black Hat had just the thing to try and make up for showing human flesh in his teeth within inches of Flug's face.  Of course, he wouldn't do it nicely. That wasn't him.  Black Hat smiled sharply.  He wanted to see Flug's look of disgust and then perhaps an expression of something close to happiness.  With that idea in mind, Black Hat shut the water off and grabbed a towel.  He could also instantly dry himself, but sometimes it was entertaining to dry off in this manner.  With a snap of his fingers, Black Hat's suit coat was clean. The demon draped it over an arm after dressing in new pants, dress shirt and tie.  As Black Hat exited the bathroom, he found Flug seated on the couch with his hands over the googles he wore.

Black Hat was pleased to see that Flug had his feet firmly pressed down on the beach goer to prevent the injured man from crawling away. Black Hat transferred his gaze to the TV that was still on, and likely causing Flug's current state of distress. As the reporter was droned on, Black Hat listened with unrestrained evil glee.

_'Witnesses state that a monster attacked people on the beach.'_ The reporter turned to a shaking woman with wide eyes.  _'Can you describe to us what you saw?'_ The woman spoke with a quiver in her voice.

_'It was all tentacles and teeth.  My husband said he saw blades and saws and a lot of eyes.'_   The woman trailed off and flung her arms around a man, presumably her husband, as the reporter continued to speak.

_'A hero said he and another swore they saw the villain known as Black Hat in the distance near a hotel that caters only to villains. Is there anything else you would like to add?'_ The reporter turned to a man wearing a cliche suit, complete with a mask and a cape.

_'Right now, I can't say whether the one responsible for that heinous act on the beach was Black Hat. It does lead one to wonder if he is going to ever go active again, or if this was a random incident...'_

Black Hat turned off the TV, and found, when he turned his head to look at Flug, that the human was quiet but sighing now. The scientist still had his feet pinning the other human down and the sight was still very pleasing.

"I saw all those humans on the beach. Their happiness had been repulsive."  Black Hat grinned at the look Flug gave him.  "I couldn't resist disrupting their day."

"What will you do if people, and heroes, more specifically, think that you are going to go active again?"  Flug asked after another moment of silence, one foot digging into the man’s back and eliciting a whimper.

"Kill them if they try to attack." Black Hat said simply, inspecting his nails, since he hadn’t bothered with gloves.  “Eat the evidence if need be.”

“ _Eat_?” Flug asked faintly. “Did you eat those people? Was that why the reporter said there was only blood and no bodies?”  A nervous swallow.  "Was that...was that what was stuck in your...teeth?"

"I'm not human, doctor."  Black Hat pulled his suit coat back on and fussily smoothed it out. After he straightened the tie, Black Hat eyed Flug with a raise of his thin brow.  "What did you expect me to do?"

"For you to kill people but not eat them?" Flug responded, and it seemed that for a moment he forgot who he was speaking to. Another grind of his foot against the man he pinned down caused a sharper cry of pain. “What if those heroes had gotten there before you left the beach?”

Black Hat crossed the space between himself and Flug, and trapped the scientist against the couch.  The demon's hands went to either side of Flug’s head as he leaned in close with his fangs bared.

Flug pressed his back against the couch, feet lifting off the man on the ground as he cringed.

"Tread carefully, Flug."  Black Hat growled softly.  "I do not like the implications of your words.”

Flug swallowed nervously, the white pupils of the goggles cautiously inspecting how close Black Hat's fangs were to him.

"Well, doctor?"  Black Hat growled impatiently.  As soon as this was done, Black Hat needed to appease his instincts. Needed to see his gift of prey be accepted and in this case, have it be accepted as a test subject because that was a way to satisfy his needs and deny that he’d specifically caught the other human alive. It didn't even occur to Black Hat that menacing Flug in this manner might have put him off the idea if he weren't already twisted like Black Hat.

"If the heroes had been there, this business trip could have been disrupted."  Flug said quietly, eventually tilting his head up to meet Black Hat's gaze.  "Wouldn't it be more difficult to be here if those heroes choose to take issue with your actions?"

“What could any of them possibly do to me?” Black Hat hissed, which caused Flug to curl up against the back of the couch further. The scientist retained eye contact, however, despite the faint trembling in his limbs.  Black Hat again had to remind himself what he was trying to do with Flug.  Right.  He was trying to romance the human, and continuing to terrif him wouldn't help that in the least bit. Black Hat needed to direct things in some way back to the man now trying to crawl away. Black Hat reluctantly backed off a bit, his voice struggling to remain calm.  "No one has the guts to confront me.  Not in years.  Decades.”

"What if there is someone, eventually?  What if they come up with something that can actually harm you?"  Flug ventured cautiously.

"No one can hurt me.  Not permanently, anyway."  Black Hat said simply.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, sir."   Flug said, his voice quiet again.  "I spoke to some scientists over the past year and half.  A few of them said that some heroes they had spoken to were worried about your motives. And not just about supplying villains with weapons and things like that.  They...they were wondering if you were going to cause trouble at some point in the future."

"Get to the point."  Black Hat interrupted.  "We have a meeting to go to soon." Black Hat indicated the crawling man. “And _that_ needs to be dealt with before we leave.”

"Yes, boss."  Flug swallowed nervously. After giving the man on the floor a curious look, Flug continued to speak.  "A few of those scientists had been captured by heroes.  They were...questioned about weapons or chemicals that could possibly work against someone like yourself."

"And you told me none of this why?"  Black Hat seized Flug by the front of his dress shirt, "Do you not find that to be important information that I perhaps should have known about? Did you at least find out which heroes were asking?"

"Of course I looked into it."  Flug stared up at Black Hat as strange look appeared on the human's googles. He seemed oddly calm.  "It was easy to track down the group of heroes who had been doing the research.  They left their systems wide open for me to hack in to."

Black Hat liked the sound of where this was going.  He had noticed it before, since he'd taken Flug into his employ.  Noticed the way that Flug was so calm in some instances, as he was right now.  Calm, while talking about something so serious.  Black Hat knew that it meant that Flug had done something.  Something evil, that is, and Black Hat was very curious now.  If he liked what he heard, he would gift Flug with something else he had found on the beach.  A way to further appease his instincts without getting feelings dragged into it. Or to make obvious that it was a weak attempt to hide the whole 'hunting for a mate' instinct. 

"Oh?" Black Hat used the hand not grasping Flug's clothes to slowly drag the bag up and off of the scientist's head. He wanted to better see Flug's evil expression. “What did you do, once you found out who it was?"

"I found their coordinates..."  The evil look was reinforced on Flug’s exposed face as the human's lip curled, "...and I sent Demencia after the heroes to...take care of them."

"You’re pleased about more than just that." Black Hat commented.  It was such a shame that Flug was human.  The demon wondered if Flug would have gone after the heroes himself if he had been more than human. Would he have torn into their flesh, had he teeth and claws like a Black Hat himself? "What about the scientists? The ones the heroes got the information from?  What did you do about them?"

"Oh, them?"  Flug blinked a little as if in surprise, before he gave Black Hat an odd little smile, mismatched eyes gleeful. The blue eye was practically glowing. “I invited them to the mansion to show them something. Said it'd be a demonstration of a new device.  I even got some of the scientists who had gone over to the heroes side to come see the...demonstration.”

"All without my knowledge."  Black Hat slowly let go of Flug’s shirt as the demon settled both his hands on the couch on either side of Flug’s head once more. Black Hat grinned. “So you invited them.”  Black Hat leaned in close, his posture taut yet his grin was wicked.  "Did you...take good care of them?"

"I did."  Flug had been wearing an uncertain smile but now that smile had become as wicked as his boss'. The scientist’s words were equally wicked and full of no remorse.  "I had some of the bots capture them."  Flug hesitantly reached up to place a hand on Black Hat's left forearm.  When nothing was done to dissuade the touch, and Black Hat's visible eye got more intense, Flug gripped the arm tight.  "I made sure they were strapped down securely to the operating table so they couldn’t escape."

"Go on."  Black Hat was wearing a shit-eating grin now. A tendril burst out of his back and lazily went to drag the wounded man from the beach back in front of the couch.

"I tortured them."  Flug said unashamedly,  “They begged and cried as I made them answer my questions. Even if they didn’t want to, I made each one talk.” Flug smiled in an unsettling way.  “I had them tell me what they had told those heroes.” Flug gave a bit of a dismissive shrug. “I did have to be a little heavy handed on a few of them."  Flug let go of Black Hat's arm and slowly, carefully, sat up.  Flug tapped Black Hat's collarbone, throat, shoulders, ribs, stomach, and paused, before lifting his head and meeting Black Hat's now smoldering gaze.  "I may have done some terrible, messy things to the men with some scalpels and other devices.”

"Tell me."  Black Hat ground out, rather aroused by talk of violence.  "Tell me exactly what you did, Flug."

"I cut their dicks off.  Cut a few fingers off because I could.  Cut them open while they were still awake, to look at their insides, to see how an experiment was going."  Flug hissed out, sounding more than a little turned on himself.  "Because they didn't think I'd do it.  Didn't think a pathetic, nerdy scientist with a bag over his head would have the guts to do something like that."  Another evil little smile crossed Flug's lips.  "So I did, and the others thought twice before refusing to answer me after a few...graphic demonstrations and all the screams.  All the organs being set near them, to see what would happen to them next, if they thought to lie to me."

"What did you do with the bodies once you were done with them?"  Black Hat damn near purred that.  Perhaps he didn't need to romance Flug after all.  He could smell the desire right now.  Could smell the arousal, even if there was confusion and nervousness mixed in with it. The lust was overpowering, however, and the one feeling that Black Hat related to the most, as it was familiar.

”Demencia disposed of them for me.” Flug said in return.  "Though perhaps you want to have them instead, once I'm through with them?"  A bit of a crazed laugh emitted from Flug, as if he couldn't believe he were saying any of this to Black Hat.  "Some of them are still breathing when I have Demencia get them out of the lab."

Black Hat felt he had to tread lightly, because in the heightened state of arousal he was in, Flug offering dying victims of his experiments was damn near close in Black Hat's mind to a mate offering him food. Sharing their meal with him, rather.  Black Hat needed to distance himself in some way, but he couldn't resist playing around some more.  It was so satisfying to interact with Flug when the doctor wasn't a pathetic, cowering mess he usually was around him.  Black Hat stood up, and, after his tentacle let go of the injured man, the demon went around the back of the couch and leaned against it as he grinned down at Flug.  Black Hat's instincts were struck again with the way Flug had twisted around to face Black Hat, the odd little smile still on his face.  His brown and blue eyes were locked on Black Hat without any trace of fear in them for once.  It was...unexpectedly arousing...to see that gleam in Flug's eyes.

The eyes of a quiet killer.

The eyes of a man who regretted none of his actions.

"Give me a live demonstration?” Black Hat asked, pointing to the man on the ground. Black Hat’s smile went wider at the look of realization that crossed Flug’s face as the scientist looked down at the wounded man. Black Hat growled softly and leaned heavily against the couch at the way Flug’s face lit up with malicious intent.

"Right now?” Flug asked, as he slowly slid off the couch.

"I did say he needed to be taken care of before the meeting.” Black Hat reminded his sadistic human. The demon could practically taste the arousal rolling off of the scientist now and it was good that Flug’s scent didn’t hold him helpless any longer. If it had, Black Hat was certain he would have launched himself over the couch and been all over Flug and tearing their clothes off.

“Then I should take care of it now.” Flug walked across the room toward his suitcase, before he looked over his shoulder at Black Hat.  "Quick or slow?"

"As amusing as it would be to see a drawn out death, the meeting is soon.” Black Hat sighed a little dramatically. “Quick.  I'm sure there will be time to give someone a drawn-out, painful death later.”

Flug gave Black Hat a chilling smile before he began to rummage around in his suitcase.

As Black Hat watched, the demon became aware that he had a bulge in his pants. His appendage was hard from the display and since he had no shame, Black Hat pressed himself against the couch. If Flug noticed, well, he’d get an idea what he was doing to him.

”This should do the trick.” Flug pulled out a syringe filled with a blue liquid. The scientist flicked the item lightly, before he took out a notepad and pen from inside the suitcase as well. Flug walked over to the man and knelt next to him, wasting no time in seizing an arm to inject the liquid into the crook of the elbow. The man whimpered in fear at what was going on, but Flug merely held the arm firmly until he finished injecting all the liquid in.

Black Hat held back what would have been a moan and ground himself against the couch heavily. The way Flug just held the arm up and inspected the way the liquid changed the color of the veins made Black Hat unusually horny. Maybe it was just because he wasn’t usually around to see Flug experiment on anyone. 

Flug set the arm down and began taking notes, at one point slapping the man’s hand away when he tried grasping at him.  

Black Hat’s right hand dropped to the bulge and rubbed at it, before the demon loosened his pants enough so that he could stick his hand down to wrap around the slick appendage. 

Flug seemed oblivious to Black Hat silently touching himself over the sight of the scientist testing a new injection on a soon to be dead victim.

”No outward signs of distress.” Flug muttered under his breath, taking note of that.

Black Hat's hand gripped himself tightly as a claw slid over the tip of the hard tendril.

"No change to color of skin apart from the veins.  More of a red then a blue.” Flug paused to check the now gasping man’s pulse. “Irregular heartbeat. Now slowing down.”

Black Hat leaned over and bit the couch hard to muffle what would have been an aroused hiss.

“Liquefied veins breaking down to melt in with the the muscle.” Flug scribbled, unaware that Black Hat had just unlatched his jaw from the couch and crawled over it for a better look. Flug reached over and tapped skin. “No veins visible two minutes after an injection.  It could probably be adjusted to take a longer time for torturing purposes...”

Black Hat could tell the injured man was almost dead, and it was just as well, because he couldn’t take it any longer. He needed to sate himself before the meeting and from the sight of a bulge in Flug’s own pants, he did too.

Flug let out a surprised gasp as Black Hat hit him from the couch and pinned him on his back alongside the near dead human.

"S...sir?” Flug stuttered, as his hands lost contact with pen and paper. “What are you...you...oh..." Flug's breath hitched, a shiver running through his body as Black Hat loomed over him.  Flug let out a shuddering breath when Black Hat pressed his body against him, making his hard appendage obvious as Black Hat ground it against Flug’s own.

There was no chance for Flug to say anything because Black Hat leaned over and kissed him.. Black Hat slowly rut against Flug, seeking release and dealing with the need he now felt to see to it that Flug found his own. Black Hat rumbled deep in his chest as he deepened the kiss as he slid his long, forked tongue into Flug’s mouth. 

A soft moan was drawn out of Flug as he tentatively bucked up against Black Hat.

Black Hat rumbled deeper in his chest as he reached up and dug his hands into Flug’s messy hair to better hold him in place. Satisfied when he drew a whimper, Black Hat released Flug from the kiss order to nuzzle against his throat. Black Hat slowly flicked his tongue against skin and it caused Flug’s head to tilt back against the floor as another soft sound escaped him.

Not once had Black Hat let up on pressing his body into Flug’s in a slow, rhythmic grind.

“The next time you have some test subjects, let me know.” Black Hat licked harder against skin. “I want to see what you do to them. Want to see you torture them.” The last was said with a growl as Black Hat grazed his sharp teeth along Flug's throat. “Want to see you...” Black Hat ground down against the scientist mercilessly, driving both of them harder toward release. “Want to see you pleasure yourself once they die.” Black Hat rut against Flug a few more times with a vicious snarl, before his body went taut and he came hard, getting himself and Flug covered in a sticky, slimy mess. Black Hat lightly bit down on Flug between shoulder and neck, teeth just barely sinking into skin.  But it drew blood, and caused Fug to let out a sharp, embarrassingly loud cry.

But it wasn't just a sound of pleasure. 

It was also one of pain.

Black Hat grimaced over the sight of the bite marks and felt that, even though he could smell that Flug had gotten off as well, he was not happy in the least bit. Flug was confused and hurt instead. The hurt, Black Hat supposed, was due to the bite. Black Hat didn’t know what to make of the confusion. Didn’t this obviously make sense to the human that he was interested? Was it because it was too soon to have made this kind of advance?

"Off." Flug hissed suddenly, once he'd shaken off the pleasure and pain. "Get off of me.  Now."

Black Hat hissed in return at the introduction to something sharp against the side of the neck. Black Hat narrowed his gaze at Flug, but he drew away as asked, even if he just went to straddling Flug's waist instead.   To Black Hat, it seemed as though the scientist was now upset about something.  Interesting. Black Hat reached down and seized Flug’s hand to bring the syringe close to his face, his tongue lolling out to curl suggestively around the syringe. It was amusing to see the darkening flush on Flug’s cheeks, and it wasn’t just from what had just happened. Black Hat presumed that Flug was remembering the time he had kissed the empty syringe he had then used to draw blood from Black Hat.

“S-sir...” Flug began but cut off when the demon's forked tongue flicked the side of the needle in a rather lewd display. “The meeting?” Flug asked faintly, squirming beneath the demon when he seemed to realize the mess between them.

Black Hat gave the syringe one last, thorough lick, which left behind green saliva before the demon slid backwards off of Flug.

"Go clean yourself up. We should go soon.” Black Hat already cleaned his own mess up and was tucking himself away as Flug slowly sat up. Fixing his visible eye on Flug, Black Hat added. “And leave your toy behind." Black Hat turned his back on Flug and headed for the door. "We’re leaving as soon as you clean up.” Black Hat waited while Flug shakily got up to go into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, Black Hat half turned and studied the dead man on the floor.

"Doctor Flug?"

"...yes, boss?"

"You said I could have your...victims, once you were done with your experiments, isn't that right?"

"Oh...um..."  Something had been knocked over in the bathroom, before Flug spoke again, a slight waver in his voice.  "I...I did say that, didn't I?  If...if you want to get rid of the body, sir, go on ahead."

Black Hat grinned at the self-consciousness.  Humans could be rather amusing when they really thought about implications of their words. Black Hat's eye narrowed, glowing red now, as it fell on the recently deceased man.

There was no point in leaving a mess behind. 

The dead human tasted better than Black Hat thought, and perhaps it had been because of whatever Flug had injected into the man's system prior to death.   By the time Flug emerged from the bathroom, still flushed in the face and avoiding Black Hat's gaze, the dead man was nowhere to be seen. Black Hat could tell that Flug wanted to ask if he had really eaten the man, but clearly reconsidered and went to retrieve his jacket instead.

Black Hat walked toward the door, and heard Flug fumble to put his jacket on before he caught up with the demon by the door. Black Hat continued to be amused as he could tell that Flug was very conflicted right now over what had just happened.

"The first meeting will most likely be short." Black Hat said causally as he watched Flug put the paper bag back over his head and adjust the goggles. "When we return to this room, we will be having a little talk about you carrying around those needles." The sight of Flug cringing made Black Hat show his teeth but since they were still alone he didn’t address the reaction. So long as Flug didn’t cower around him amongst other villains, it was fine. Black Hat exited the hotel room and swept down the hall toward the elevator. He heard a door close and then feet hurry to catch up to him.

This trip was going to be quiet more fun than Black Hat expected it would be. Black Hat licked his lips, tasting Flug from their kiss. He could still smell Flug’s arousal, the confusion and the desire mixing together. But there was now suspicion. As if Flug didn’t know what to make of the demon's behavior. Black Hat's mouth spread into a wide, fang filled smile.

Very fun indeed.

Black Hat stopped abruptly in the hallway, remembering that he had been going to give Flug a gift before his instincts had kicked in.

"Sir?"

"I recalled something."  Black Hat said as he turned around to face Flug.  Ensuring that no one was around but the two of them, Black Hat formed a tentacle off his back, and a mouth formed on it to throw up an item into his hand, covered in thick green saliva.  With a grin, Black Hat stepped forward and offered it to Flug, who recoiled with a look of disgust that showed in the goggles. 

It was the reaction that Black Hat had expected, so, in order to get Flug to accept the tiny offering, Black Hat made the saliva disappear with a snap of his fingers, and again held out the small object in his palm to the doctor.  The confusion was to be expected, but the sheer joy that crossed Flug's face, while hidden by the paper bag, wasn't that hard to imagine.

On Black Hat's palm was a piece of red coral that he'd forced into the shape of a tiny airplane with very sharp tiny teeth from one of his tentacles.

Black Hat expected for Flug to take it and stammer something.  What Black Hat hadn't expected was for Flug to take it, stare at it for a time, and then, after pocketing it, throw his arms around Black Hat's neck in a sudden hug. It was a little rigid and not completely relaxed but there was no mistaking this particular human gesture.  Black Hat went rigid in return at the display of affection, but couldn't help but answer his instincts that demanded he hold Flug in return.

The most unexpected thing happened then, as soon as Black Hat relaxed and held Flug against him.

Flug relaxed in return. Flug actually leaned against Black Hat as he let go of the demon in order to tug the paper bag up to reveal his mouth.

Black Hat had no idea why the human’s lips were curved in an uncertain smile.

What was there to be uncertain about?  

Black Hat stood there foolishly with his arms around Flug's back.  What was the human doing, just standing there, looking at him like that?  And more to the point, what the hell was Black Hat thinking, holding Flug like this where anyone could see them?

"Thanks, boss."  Flug said in a barely there whisper, before he offered a nervous smile.  "A plane made out of coral is a lot better then a possessed one that could crash and kill me.” Flug hesitated before he leaned up on his toes, cupped Black Hat's cheeks in his hands, and kissed him.

Black Hat's body went rigid again.

What the hell?

Black Hat didn't know what to make of this reaction in his little human scientist, but what he did know was that he was no longer interested in the meeting.  In fact, Black Hat was already maneuvering them back in the direction of the room.

He was Black Hat. He could miss a meeting however many times he damn well pleased, even if Black Hat had called for the meeting in the first place.

”Would you like more test subjects while were here? Some meetings I can’t take you with me.” Black Hat offered the moment this kiss ended. He none too subtly pressed Flug's back up against the hotel room door. Black Hat cocked his head to the side at the sight of Flug wearing a thoughtful look, or so the demon thought. 

“There are some local experiments I could conduct.” Flug frowned. “But I thought you didn’t want me to work?  As a punishment?”

”You’re not in the lab, are you?” Black Hat asked. “Do you want to be alone in the room while I’m gone with nothing to do?”

”I could use some time alone to think, sir.” Flug said, a little nervously.

”About what?” Black Hat asked, tentacles slowly slipping out of his back to tease along Flug’s sides as he reached over to open the door.

Flug surprised Black Hat by placing his hands on the demon’s chest and offering a wickedly evil smile.

"That's not where the meeting is, is it, sir?"  Flug tugged the bag back over his mouth and slipped under Black Hat's arm.  After he moved a few tentacles aside, Flug walked down the hall in the direction of the elevator.  "We shouldn't be late."

Black Hat growled a little at being shut down before it tapered off as an evil smile crossed his face. Was his doctor playing hard to get, or was he avoiding him?  Black Hat would figure out his scientist, one way or another.  Perhaps he needed to do more for Flug before the human would be relaxed enough for more advances of the sexual kind.  He hadn’t seemed too put out by the quick rutting, even if it hadn't ended well because Black Hat hadn’t been careful enough with his teeth.  Black Hat saw the bandages peeking out from Flug's clothes, and the faint flinch when the human moved the shoulder suddenly. It seemed Black Hat would have to be a bit more careful with his fangs. He didn't want to break Flug so soon.

As Black Hat tracked Flug down the hall, the demon was very curious now to see if he could get Flug into bed with him.  After all, Black Hat's revenge would be all the better if he could get Flug to like him, so that he could then crush those feelings.  Black Hat pointedly ignored his instincts screaming at him more and more to go through with making Flug his actual mate. Especially after how Flug had reacted to his touch, and then witnessing the sight of that evil smile Flug had worn when he talked about torturing his victims.

Black Hat shook his head firmly as he made a cane appear from the shadows, and slammed the bottom of it against the floor, causing Flug to jump involuntarily at the sound. Black Hat stalked down the hall at a quicker pace, passing Flug as he walked. No. He refused to have someone that close to him.  Refused to give into those instincts, despite the fact that they were getting harder and harder to ignore.  Was it residual effects from being intoxicated by Flug's scent before that was making them so strong as of late?

Black Hat snarled softly.  Whatever it was that he was feeling, it needed to stop so he could do this properly.

Black Hat needed no one.

No one at all.

Not even an evil genius scientist who, while human, and mortal, happened to share an appreciation of torture and death that Black Hat reveled in.


	10. Mixed Signals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it will be better for my eyes to give them longer breaks and stick to weekend updates (whenever a new chapter is ready to post) so long as I'm still plugging away at this fic. On the other hand, there is just something about this story that compels me to write longer chapters, so there is that. XD
> 
> Hopefully the beginning of this chapter isn't too confusing. Flug's thoughts are kind of pinging back and forth until they settle down. Black Hat's intentions and instincts get really mixed up in this chapter, as he really shouldn’t have promised in this chapter to only punish Flug in the hotel room. It leads to misinterpretation in a chapter (or two, depending) when Black Hat is most certainly NOT trying to punish Flug. *whistles innocently*
> 
> I also thought I'd bring up that I have about four main sections planned out for this fic, and then an epilogue. So this fic is going to be a long one because we’re still in section two at present. The third section is gonna be an angst fest, so be ready for that.

Flug didn't really remember the journey to conference room where the meeting was to be held.  Flug knew he entered the room and sat down where Black Hat had indicated he do so, but after that?  Flug was in a daze and went through the entire meeting like that, lost in thought.  Flug had not taken notice of the curious looks he received by sitting on a chair next to Black Hat throughout the meeting.  Nor did Flug hear the hushed murmurs. Hell, Flug was so far gone that he didn't notice the way those whispers went silent the instant Black Hat glared at the lot of them. 

Flug couldn't concentrate on those speaking around him, because there was something far more important taking up his mind.  Flug carefully traced the coral plane in his pocket with a few fingers. He wasn’t sure how to feel about what had just happened in the hotel room, or what had taken place outside the room in the hall. It had been a surprise, certainly. Flug also felt some lingering confusion as well as suspicion. But more than that, more than wondering what had happened, was the faint trace of annoyance over the fact that Black hat Had gone and menaced people on the beach.  But then there was also the glaring fact that if the murders were pinned on Black Hat, how were they supposed to get through these meetings if his boss had drawn a hero's attention to him?

The fact that that bothered Flug more than his boss jumping him in the hotel room in such an aroused state was concerning as well.  Shouldn't Flug wonder why that didn't bother him as much as his boss going around and killing people?  Not that Flug wanted to join Black Hat in his massacre.  That would be almost suicidal on his part, mainly because Flug wasn't certain Black Hat would recognize him in a rage.  Flug had not been around Black Hat's fully monstrous form, and had no desire to ever be around it if there was a sliver of a chance Black Hat might just...

Flug shuddered over the thought of Black Hat chomping those sharp teeth on him and devouring his flesh.  It was a lot different than the idea of those fangs just barely sinking into his skin in an approximation of a...love bite?  Or a possessive boss deciding that he wanted to bite him?

Flug barely managed to keep his hands curled on his lap instead of hugging himself over the memory of Black Hat's entire jaw closing around his neck.  Flug was grateful for the bag over his head because he was fairly certain he was flushed. Not over the bite that Black Hat had been about to give him then, but over what his boss had done before he had had to stop his boss from biting down.  Flug shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  The way that Black Hat had taken him to the floor of the hotel room to grind his body down against him.  It had been...

It had been startling, for sure, as Flug had been otherwise occupied.  Watching to see what the effects the injection he had given man from the beach did. Flug hadn't even given thought to checking to see his boss’ reaction to the experiment. But when Black Hat had laid him out on his back like that...Flug wasn’t going to lie to himself that he had been aroused even more once that happened.  Flug had already been a bit hard from observing the effects of the chemical he had made but...

Flug swallowed, not daring to glance in Black Hat’s direction. Flug had not anticipated for his boss to show signs of arousal. Flug had most certainly felt the demon against him, and the way Black Hat's body had pressed tighter to him. The fact that Black Hat insisted on wanting to watch Flug experiment and torture living beings had been an unanticipated request.  Or rather, demand. Flug honestly hadn’t thought about the implications of becoming so turned on in his boss’ presence and Flug's desire had only grown when Black Hat's body pressed against his own. When Flug felt his boss'...was it a dick or a tentacle? Flug could have sworn it had been writhing but honestly, all Flug had been able to concentrate on was the fact that Black Hat was touching him again.

Touching him.  Making contact with his body.  The closeness.  The intimacy that Flug hadn't known he had been craving...

Flug shivered involuntarily over the thought of Black Hat grinding against his body.  That delicious friction...and the fact that it was Black Hat doing this willingly had been enough to get Flug to lose himself in the unexpected pleasure and had cum in his own pants. Flug hadn’t managed that in years and Black Hat didn’t seem disgusted that scientist had gotten off. No, it seemed like Black Hat had wanted Flug to. Had wanted Flug to enjoy what had happened. And Flug had.  Really, he had. But Flug couldn’t shake away the suspicion and continued confusion over Black Hat's actions since they had left the mansion.

Flug resisted the urge to reach up and feel his hastily bandaged shoulder. When Black Hat had bitten him, the shock had driven Flug out of the lusty haze he had been in.  He'd immediately made Black Hat back off. Flug knew that despite the bite, he had badly wanted to be touched for longer.  However, the nagging at the back of his head told Flug that he needed to figure out what was going on. Flug had to know what Black Hat was up to. There was no way his boss wasn’t doing this to him for some reason. After all, Black Hat had threatened him and told Flug not to touch him so freely back at the mansion. And yet here Black Hat was, doing just that to Flug.

It was rather contradictory, as far as the scientist was concerned.

Flug needed time to think about this new development. Plus there was the coral plane that was tucked in his pocket and the offer of test subjects. Flug shifted in his seat again, just barely holding back a groan.  And then there were his own actions to consider. The one where Flug had thought that it would be a good idea to kiss Black Hat after hugging him in thanks for the coral plane. Flug had expected annoyance or anger but what the scientist hadn't expected was for Black Hat to returned the kiss and even steer Flug back toward the hotel room. As if his boss had decided he wanted to finish what he had started and-

Flug gave his head a little shake, trying to ground himself back in reality.

No.

It just didn’t make any sense.

Why would Black Hat show any interest in him? The demon had made it quite clear that he had been furious about being attracted to Flug’s scent through the incident in the lab.

So why, then, did it seem like Black Hat was interested in him again?

Flug frowned as a thought crossed his mind. Were there...were there still long term effects that had lingered from that explosion in the lab that had started the problem in the first place? Had Flug somehow not entirely reversed what had happened to his boss? No, that couldn’t be. Flug had been certain he’d done it correctly. So that left only one question.

What was Black Hat up to?

“Doctor Flug.”

“Sir?” Flug started and quickly turned his head to face Black Hat.

“What did you think of the meeting?” Black Hat had apparently been studying him for a short time.  If anything, he sounded bored.

“It...” Flug realized that they were alone in the room. How long had he been sitting there, staring off into space? Flug gave his boss a nervous look, wondering if Black Hat would be upset that he hadn't actually listened. “I would rather hear more at another meeting before saying, sir.”

“Agreed. This meeting was a waste of time."  Black Hat stood with an unnatural stiffness. "Perhaps the other meeting will be more productive.”

Flug was relieved that Black Hat accepted his lie. Perhaps his boss hadn’t even really been paying attention either.

“We’re going back to our room, Flug.”

“Yes sir.” Flug got up and hastily followed after Black Hat, his mind drifting until they reached their floor. Once they neared their room, Flug came to an abrupt stop of the sight of a creature one door down.

It was one of the receptionists from the lobby. 

The horrific one with spikes and teeth that made Flug's head hurt just to look at it.

Upon seeing Black Hat, the creature bared its fangs and stomped its paws on the ground. With a rattle of spikes, the creature began to speak in a harsh grating tone.

Black Hat let out a soft growl of warning before he responded in the same language. The demon spoke haltingly, as if it weren’t a language he often used.

Flug watched the two go back and forth but soon began to get a bad feeling from the way that Black Hat soon went still as a statue. Flug just barely managed to not flinch back when Black Hat snarled out a single word. Anxious, Flug watched in confusion as Black Hat removed his coat and held it out to him.  With trembling hands, Flug took the black coat in hand and watched as Black Hat removed his top hat reluctantly, leaving him a smaller hat beneath. Flug accepted the hat carefully in his other hand, and took a step toward the door to the hotel room at the sight of Black Hat's claws springing out.

“Get in the room, Flug.” Black Hat ground out, rolling his sleeves up as he faced the other creature.

Flug went. He didn’t want to see Black Hat tear the other creature apart. Once inside the hotel room, Flug fled toward the balcony at the sound of shrieks from the creature that mixed in with snarls from his boss. At the wet snap of bone, Flug slid the balcony door shut in an attempt to not hear the disturbing sound. Flug considered his boss' coat and hat.  With an anxious look toward the door, Flug slowly slipped Black Hat's coat over his shoulders.  The article of clothing was big on him and brushed the ground slightly, and more so when Flug settled down on a chair. Flug carefully arranged the hat on his lap, fingers reaching out to brush the brim of it.

As Flug leaned back and sat there on the balcony, the scientist began to realize that he could...smell Black Hat on the coat. And instead of death and decay and other horrible things he used to feel that Black Hat smelled like...it was now more of a neutral smell. Almost.  There was still a faint hint of death and danger, whatever that smelled like, but also a faint, faint trace of...flowers. Like the flowers that Black Hat had passed off to Flug earlier.

What the heck?

Since when did Flug ever think that Black Hat smelled almost pleasant, instead of things that Flug usually associated with death? Had it changed after the incident in the lab? When Black Hat had been almost scarily docile and insistent on being in close proximity? It certainly was not when his boss had cast a compulsion spell on him, so it was only after...after Black Hat had shoved those flowers at him earlier?  Maybe?

Hands shaking, Flug shoved the bag up to expose his nose and mouth so that he could better take a whiff of his boss' clothing. It didn't change anything.  The coat still gave of the faint scent of flowers, and a hint of decay that he noticed now was mixed with the flowers. Flug couldn't help but clutch the lapels close. As if to try and wrap the coat as close as possible around his body.  It was oddly comforting, even if Flug felt that his boss’ intentions toward him were still unclear overall.

An unearthly shriek of pain rang out, cracking the glass of the sliding doors.

Flug shuddered.

Black Hat's intentions toward the creature outside their hotel room were clear. The creature was going to die, and if Black Hat was still in the mood, he was likely going to eat it  too.

Flug closed his eyes and hugged himself, which wrapped the dark coat around his body tight, the collar half obscuring his face. Flug felt ill thinking about the muffled sounds he was hearing, even through closed doors. The crunch of bones and...and...was that the tearing of flesh with sharp fangs? Flug dropped his arms as he brought his knees up to his chest.  The scientist hugged them as he leaned over and pressed his half uncovered face into his knees as he let out short little breaths.  Why was Black Hat acting out like this? The demon hadn’t killed or eaten anyone expect for rare instances over the past few years, focusing more on his business. But between however many people Black Hat killed and ate on the beach and most likely the creature outside the hotel room...

What was going on, apart from the way Black Hat was acting toward him?

One last ear-splitting scream and then, in the following silence, a growl and wet crunch could be heard. Flug pressed his face to his knees heavily as he move his arms and slid his hands under the bag to cover his ears. Flug was grateful that he hadn’t eaten anything recently. He would undoubtedly have thrown it all right back up. Already Flug could feel the bile rise in his throat. Flug knew that Black Hat wasn’t human but it was still unnerving to be reminded of that fact in such a way.

With a slow sigh, Flug tried to distract himself by lifting his head and looking out at the city below. What would it be like, to be a tourist here? To have no worries but what to do next as part of a vacation? To not be accompanying an evil villain to a business meeting trip? Because even after only one meeting, Flug was becoming more and more suspicious of Black Hat’s behavior thus far.

He should have paid attention at the meeting.

Something lightly rapped Flug on the shoulder minutes later, and the scientist startled badly, shooting out of the chair with a cry. Flug pressed his back to the railing as he turned about, nearly tripping on his boss' coat as Flug hugged the hat to his chest.  With a hammering heart, Flug came face to face with Black Hat, and the demon wore a bemused look as he tapped the cane on the ground.

"Sir." Flug said shakily as he looked his boss over. The demon had dressed in new slacks and a dress shirt that was a mix of red and black, a tie draped around his neck. Likely due to the demon tapping Flug on the shoulder with a cane. Nervously, Flug glanced over his shoulder at the city.  The scientist held perfectly still when he caught sight of Black Hat joining him by his side to look over the city as well, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Do you want to go into the city until the next meeting?” Black Hat asked, leaning the cane against the railing as he did up his tie. The demon sounded completely relaxed as if he hadn’t just killed someone out in the hallway.

“Scouting for business?” Flug asked, a hesitant smile on his face as he turned to face his boss. Flug held perfectly still when Black Hat's head tilted and the demon's smile stretched wide, showing off bloody fangs.

“Something like that.” Black Hat appeared to notice Flug’s gaze and his forked tongue cleaned his fangs absently.

It didn’t help the mental image of Black Hat savaging the creature outside with bites of his fangs and slashes of his claws. Fangs that grazed Flug’s skin carefully lest he bite down too hard. Flug shuddered and then stilled when he realized Black Hat had gotten close to him. Aware that half his face was in the open, Flug slowly lifted his head and almost, almost cowered at the way Black Hat's focus was entirely on him.  Flug remembered that he held his boss' hat, and hastily brought it up between them.  Flug couldn't prevent the shiver that raced through his body when Black Hat's fingers brushed his own.  The demon wore no gloves, but as his fingers were no longer claws, that made the scientist feel a little better.

“Is that a yes to the city, Flug?” The demon asked as he fussily settled his hat back over the other one he wore.

“Yes, sir.” Flug said, and when Black Hat continued to stare at him, the scientist shifted nervously under his stare. “What is it, boss?”

“My coat, Flug.” Black Hat said with a hint of a growl. “It does not fit you, does it?”

Sure he was blushing, and uncertain if the bag half over his head hid it, Flug carefully extracted himself from the coat. Flug passed the coat over to Black Hat, who took it and then sniffed it.

The demon gave Flug a funny look before he put the coat on.  Black Hat took up the cane and prowled back into the hotel room.

Flug’s goggles reflected that he’d narrowed his eyes.

What had that been about?  Did he really smell that bad to Black Hat or what?

“We will leave, doctor, once you dress in a more...civilian outfit.”

Flug hastily went inside and locked the sliding door behind him. And then drew the curtains without Black Hat telling him to do so. Then, Flug hastened to go change his clothes, trying to ignore the fact that Black Hat was watching him from the door.  Not about to point out that Black Hat wasn't wearing civilian clothes, per say, Flug changed into a blue T-shirt that had the words ‘my IQ is higher than yours’ on it.  Tugging the bag back over his head firmly, Flug changed into some jeans, slipped the shoes he usually wore on, and joined his boss by the door.

Flug withstood his boss’ scrutiny, and hoped the snort was a good thing, perhaps due to the shirt. But apparently his attire passed inspection, as Black Hat opened the door and swept out. Flug followed a little more slowly, but his stomach flipped as he soon as he closed the door and almost stepped in a puddle of blood.

“Something the matter?”

“...no sir.” Flug responded, as he skirted the edge of the blood before joining his boss to walk along after him. Flug nervously adjusted his paper bag over his head as curious eyes looked out of rooms, only to duck away at Black Hat's warning growl.  The unnerving feeling Flug got in the hall only grew by the time they reached the lobby. And then it got very loud as several villains began to bristle and then straight up shout at Black Hat.  The anger and accusations were all thrown at the demon in the villains' native tongues, which left Flug terribly confused and also a little terrified because some villains were beginning to give him unfriendly looks and-

 _Stop exactly where you are_.

Flug came to an abrupt halt against his will and his half gasp, half whimper of discomfort caught Black Hat's attention in an instant. Flug watched his boss glanced at him over his shoulder before his head snapped forward and the demon locked onto a villain a few feet to his left.

“You will stay out of my employee’s head.” Black Hat said with a faint baring of his teeth.

“Then you shouldn’t have brought a human with you.” The female villain brushed an imaginary piece of lint of her impeccable green gown. “They’re too easy of a target.” An innocent smile crossed her face. “And they can be quiet fun to...break.”

“Enough, Beryl.” Black Hat slammed the bottom of his cane against the floor with a harsh crack.

The voice in Flug's head was gone in an instant and the scientist found that he could move again. But he didn’t. Flug stayed in place and tried damn hard to not tremble or cower away. Eyes were on him and Flug remembered Black Hat's order. But it was so hard not to just curl up into a ball and hope for things to not end in bloodshed.

“Every time I go to these meetings there are always whispers of not bringing anyone with me.” Black Hat hissed at Beryl. “And now that I have done so, there is now an issue with what being I choose to bring with me? As I recall, _my lady_ , you employ humans in your estate, do you not?” Seeing the glare, Black Hat smiled pleasantly. “Then there is no issue here?”

Beryl wore an affronted look before stalking off.

Flug thought that was the end of it until an older woman with wild graying hair came storming up to his boss.  The woman had long cat-like ears and a tail that was twitching in agitation as she tore into Black Bat with a snarl.

“Where is Truefall?” The woman demanded, baring her sharp canines.

"Gone." Black Hat says simply with an evil stretch of his mouth to show off all of his fangs. "Overstepped boundaries, that one.”

“Try not to kill and devour any more of my employees.” The woman let out an aggravated sigh. “It’s not good for business.” With a narrowing of slit pupils, she continued, wagging a clawed finger at the demon. “No more killing in my hotel and I’ll see to it that no heroes disturb your stay here.”

“And outside of the hotel?” Black Hat asked, sounding disinterested by this exchange.

“You’re on your own.” The woman growled, before she offered a tiny smile. “If some heroes happen to meet a sticky end outside of the hotel, you won’t find me saying anything.”

Black Hat tipped his hat with a mocking grin, and as the woman left, grumbling choice words about demons, Black Hat about faced.

“You can move?” Black Hat asked as he stepped closer and inspected Flug.

Flug nodded, still a bit shaken but otherwise he was fine. But that didn't prevent Flug from following along after Black Hat a good deal closer than he had been before as they left the lobby of the hotel. Flug was confused when Black Hat made a turn to walk along a path on the side of the hotel.  Flug was even further perplexed when Black Hat went behind some bushes before he abruptly turned to him.

“Sir?” Flug asked. He hadn't the faintest idea what was going on. “I-I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?”

“Surprisingly you have not. Yet. I just need to make sure that little incident with Beryl doesn’t happen again with any other villain." Black Hat's fangs bared over the very thought.  "Give me your hand.” Black Hat held out his left.

Flug hesitated but decided it would just be better to get this over with. Nervously, Flug held out his left hand. As Black Hat's hand grasped Flug's wrist, the scientist couldn’t help but twitch.

"This isn’t a punishment, fool.” Black Hat bared his fangs wider in agitation at Flug's flinch. “If you are anticipating it all the time, then I will have to make sure you know exactly when you will...possibly be punished.” Black Hat’s hand gripped tighter when Flug made as if to pull his hand away. “Flug, if you keep twitching like that I will break this wrist.”

Flug swallowed hard and did his best to not move.

“Better.” Black Hat traced his thumb along Flug’s wrist. “As I was saying...I will see to it that any punishments are done in the privacy of the hotel room. Perhaps you will stop cringing around me outside of the room for the remainder of this trip.”

”The hotel room, sir?” Flug didn’t like the idea of being trapped in a room with his boss.

“It isn’t ideal since you might anticipate a punishment in the room at any moment, but I do think it is a place where I can better enjoy your suffering." Black Hat said without looking at Flug, as the demon used his right hand to form a thin black wristband on his palm.  Black Hat hesitated a fraction of a second before he slipped it over Flug’s wrist.

Flug held perfectly still when Black Hat pressed a finger to the wristband. Flug couldn’t help but gasp in surprise when he felt like something flow through the wristband before it was gone. Black Hat let go of his hand and Flug inspected the wristband.

"Sir?"

“It’ll prevent other villains from invading your mind or otherwise trying to manipulate you in some way.” Black Hat responded, still not looking at Flug.

“Th-thank you.” Flug uttered softly, rather happy with the gift.  Because that was what it was, even if Black Hat’s only outward acknowledgement was a swift jerk of his head before the demon strode off. Flug followed along after his boss, grateful even though the scientist found it weird that it was another nice gesture. Flug’s right hand traced over the wristband. Since Black Hat specified that it worked on other villains, Flug wondered if that meant that Black Hat could still enter his mind or manipulate him if he so desired.

The happiness slowly slipped away as another thought crossed his mind.

The practical part of Flug’s mind supposed that it could also have been done because Black Hat didn’t want the insult of someone messing with one of his employees so easily again.

Flug took a deep breath before letting it out. He didn’t want to think about what the wristband did or didn’t mean right now. Flug needed to take in the sights around him instead. Flug hardly ever got to leave the mansion and here he was in a city, actually able to explore.  Pushing aside uncomfortable thoughts, Flug began to look around. As he and Black Hat reached a main crossroad, there were suddenly quite a lot of shops to check out. Head swiveling to and fro, Flug didn’t notice his boss watching him silently as he let Flug take the lead in exploring.

Flug came to a halt before a gift shop and took in the model airplanes that were on display.  He wanted one, badly, but at the price tags he didn’t dare ask to spend any money on them.  Flug was so lost inside his own head over ways of asking anyway that he didn’t notice that the demon by his side appeared to be doing some quick thinking of his own.  Flug would have more to dwell upon before the end of the day when he was completely taken aback by his boss' sudden question.

“You really do like those, don’t you?”

Flug could almost hear the grin in Black Hat's voice.

“What one would you get?”

Flug was left speechless as he turned to look at his boss. The fact that the demon looked entirely unconcerned with the fact he’d asked something like he had left the scientist unable to respond as his mind whirled.

Seriously, what was going on?  Was Black Hat...sick?  Was there actually something that _had_ lingered after Flug had reversed the effects of his scent on Black Hat? Flug didn’t really think much before he blurted out his next words.

“Are you all right, sir?” Flug dug himself a hole by tacking on dangerous, almost traitorous words. “You _are_ Black Hat, aren’t you?” The creature outside the hotel room hadn’t hurt his boss, had it? Flug hadn’t seen the conclusion of the fight, so how would he know? Flug sucked in a breath  when Black Hat's visible eye narrowed at him, a hint of a red gleam appearing.

 _Do you truly believe that a lowly creature like Truefall could ever cause me harm_? A voice inside Flug's head asked.

Flug nervously dropped his gaze, getting his confirmation that his boss didn't make the wristband useful against him.

 “Don’t insult me.”  Black Hat said haughtily, this time aloud.

“S...sorry boss it’s just. You’re being weirdly nice to me and it...I don’t...I mean you...” Flug couldn’t finish. Couldn’t put into words how much he wanted Black Hat to treat him better. Flug had cut himself off before he could say that, however. The scientist had the unnerving thought that Black Hat would come up with a punishment to make him see how wrong he was. Make Flug see that this niceness wasn't actually real, and was merely a cruel whim on Black Hat's part. It wouldn't surprise Flug in the least bit, despite Black Hat saying that he would only punish him in the hotel room. Flug cringed away anyway when Black Hat approached him. It took an enormous effort for Flug to not drop to his hands and knees to beg for forgiveness for doubting Black Hat's power for even a second.

“Which plane?” Black Hat hissed, as he reached Flug and stood alongside the scientist to stare at the glass.

That wasn't at all what Flug expected, and he couldn't answer right away.  Not until he took a deep, shuddering breath.  Then, with his heart beating wildly in his chest, Flug shakily pointed out a tiny commercial jet that would fit in the palm of his hand. Flug looked at his boss sharply when the demon sniggered before Flug looked back at the display case, and saw the plane was gone. Flug felt Black Hat's closed hand bump into a hip and Flug jerked away before looking at his boss. The sudden closeness startled him.  Another bump, this time against Flug’s hand. Flug slowly opened his hand and felt Black Hat press something into it. Flug glanced down and gasped at the model commercial jet in his hand and quickly put it in a pocket even if it was obvious something was in there now.

“What if someone saw?” Flug asked as he looked around anxiously.

“No one did.” Black Hat said simply as he began to walk off down the sidewalk.

“Thank you.” Flug murmured, and watched in silence as Black Hat paused mid step before he awkwardly gave a nod and resumed walking.

Flug took a breath and let it out as he traced the plane in his pocket.  Some unease was seeping in again, as the scientist caught up to Black Hat with a short jog.

“Do you want something to eat?”  Black Hat ventured some five minutes later, again not glancing in Flug's direction at all.

Flug stopped walking and stared at his boss' back, hard.

There was something wrong.

Something was very wrong, and Flug could no longer just brush it aside.  He had to know, now.  Had to find out before Black Hat got angry at him for this later.  Flug was upset with himself.  Had he actually messed up on the reversal of effects after all?  Made a mistake, even though he’d been so careful to get it right?

“Doctor?”

Flug walked past Black Hat and ducked into an alley that was thankfully deserted.  Flug knew that his boss would follow, and the clack of dress shoes against stone confirmed it.

"Flug, what are you-"

Flug was in Black Hat's personal space before his boss could even finish speaking. Without so much as asking for permission or warning Black Hat, Flug reached up and seized either side of the demon's face. 

“What happened to you?” Flug demanded, the concern he was feeling making him rather bold. “Why are you acting like this? Did I not reverse the effects of that incident correctly?  Are longer term effects kicking in that I didn't notice?” Flug frantically turned Black Hat's face one way and then another, not tracking the fact that Black Hat seemed stunned.  Finding nothing, Flug let go and, in a very daring if stupid move, wrenched open Black Hat's jaw.  The action drew an indignant gasp, but Flug ignored it as he stared into Black Hat's mouth between parted fangs as if that would give him the answer to his boss' behavior.  Flug gripped the forked tongue and gently drew it out, ignoring the uncomfortable shift of his boss' body under the touch.  Flug checked the tongue and brushed his thumb against the wet, rather warm tongue.  Flug decided that it looked normal as far as he could tell.  No strange color. 

“I could have sworn I got rid of any and all traces of my scent affecting you.”  Flug added, as he let go of the tongue and opened Black Hat's jaw wider to better take a look at the back of the demon's throat.  It didn't seem like Black Hat was sick or anything, but the amount of green saliva gathering seemed a little unusual, as was the elongating of his mouth to stretch wider.  "Are you feeling anything that would cause you to-" A low growl was Flug’s only warning before tentacles wrapped around his limbs and he was forcibly pulled away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  The icy hiss was ground out in both anger and...embarrassment, perhaps?  "What gives you the right to think that you can touch me so casually?"

Oops.

Perhaps there was nothing wrong after all.

Flug had no time to issue out any apologies as he was pinned harshly against the alley wall by the tentacles, as Black Hat loomed toward him with a furious expression. Flug could have sworn he saw a darker bit of skin across the demons cheeks. Was...was Black Hat actually embarrassed or was it a trick of the shitty lighting in the alley? Flug couldn't confirm the sight, as the darkness of the alley seemed to grow. Flug suddenly had much more concerning things to worry about when a tentacle wrapped around his throat and squeezed.

“Do I have your attention now, doctor?” Black Hat's voice was bordering on demonic as he brought his face level with the paper bag Flug wore. “Or do I need to stick my fingers in your mouth and pull on your tongue for a little while?”

Flug shook his head wordlessly as he whimpered and went completely limp in those tentacles, shaking at the glint in his boss’ visible eye.  And more worryingly, a glow reflected behind the monocle.

“Good. Because I need to make certain that you are listening, so that I do not need to repeat myself.” Black Hat's voice dropped to a dangerous hiss. “If you _ever_ stick your fingers into my mouth like that again, I will bite them off and watch you writhe on the ground in agony, bleeding.” The tentacles tightened, causing Flug to wince. “Touch me in public ever again and I will rip you limb from limb and eat the rest of you alive.”

Flug let out a breathless sob when he was given a light shake.

“Understood?” The tentacles loosened a little to allow for an answer.

“Yes boss.” Flug whispered brokenly, all thought that Black Hat was being nice to him gone. All of Flug’s questions about his boss' intentions toward him seemed to have been answered with this exchange.

Punishment.

Black Hat had to be punishing him for earlier, when Flug had kissed him in the hall.  The demon likely thought it would be a waste to drag Flug back to the hotel when Black Hat could spell things out for him now.

Flug was a fool. Why had he ever thought Black Hat would do anything but toy and taunt him now that he was back to normal? Flug couldn’t help but let his frightened tears stream down his face, not all of them contained by his goggles.  He was so confused.  One moment Black Hat seemed to enjoy kissing him and being close to him as well as offering him what amounted to gifts, and then the next, the demon was threatening to kill him.  Flug was going to choke out apologies, anything, to get Black Hat to let go of him. But he couldn’t find his voice. Couldn’t...

And that was when a few tears trailed down Flug’s chin, and fell onto Black Hat's tentacle.

Something very strange happened.

Black Hat seemed to jerk as if burned. The tentacles slowly let go of Flug and carefully set him on the ground, instead of dropping him as Black Hat normally did.

Flug’s hand immediately went for his throat but not before he glimpsed a frustrated look that crossed Black Hat’s face before the demon stormed out of the alley. 

As soon as Black Hat was out of sight, Flug curled up into a ball on the filthy alley ground. He didn’t care that it started to rain. It didn’t matter. Black Hat would return soon enough and belittle him some more for even thinking that there would be anything between them. Probably would taunt him some more and then later, perhaps, Black Hat would come on to him again, just to confused Flug even more.  Flug hugged himself tight and let out a helpless laugh. Flug didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know what to think. If Black Hat wasn’t affected by his scent any longer then...then...

Flug curled in on himself further as his arms squeezed tighter. Was Black Hat trying to torment him? Trying to see what it took to break him? Was all of the touching just Black Hat attempting to make him regret not reversing the effects of the explosion right away? Black Hat wouldn’t just drag him along on a business trip just to punish him for that, would he? Did Black Hat not want Demencia or 5.0.5 around so he could better torment Flug?

Flug squeezed his eyes shut, his breath coming in short as he attempted to prevent himself from falling apart. Flug didn’t want to believe that his boss had dragged him along on this trip for the sole purpose of punishing him but at the same time felt it would be exactly something Black Hat would do. But it didn’t explain why Black Hat had given him those flowers. Touched him while Flug had been experimenting on the man his boss had brought back. The way Black Hat seemed to respond to the kiss in the hallway. The disgusting way that Black Hat offered the coral plane before presenting it again once the demon had cleaned it. Flug curled in on himself further, his mind swimming with uncertainty. Black Hat had given him a wristband to protect his mind and had stolen a model plane for Flug. Black Hat had even held back his anger at Flug for daring to think he was not the genuine article.  Black Hat...he’d also offered to get Flug something to eat and it had sounded like it took a lot of effort to ask...

Helpless tears began to gather again as Flug tried and failed to hold them back. He was already broken in so many ways, and the fear, the terror, of Black Hat was already so deeply seated, so what...

Flug shoved the bag over his head to better bury his face into his knees, where he had drawn them up to his chest as he let the tears fall. 

What was Black Hat trying to do to him, and why? Was he trying to be nice to him, only to threaten him when Flug got too comfortable with the idea?  As Black Hat had seemed to do before leaving the alley? Or was there more to it than that?

Time seemed to slow down, and Flug hadn't any idea of how much time had slipped by, but it had been long enough that his paper bag was ruined.  Flug took it off and tossed it further into the alley, settling the goggles over his eyes before curling back up again.  It started to rain harder, and wasn't that just ironic?  It hid the amount of tears that were being shed.

"What the devil are you doing on the ground?” Familiar footsteps approached, but Flug couldn’t bring himself to lift his head.  His hair was probably going to be a mess with the dirt that was mixing in with the rain.

"Ruined that bag of yours already?” Black Hat’s voice was suddenly a lot closer. 

Flug slowly uncurled, hesitant as he turned onto his side to face his boss. The scientist stilled at the sight of the awkward way that Black Hat crouched near him, one hand holding an umbrella, blocking the rain.

Flug flipped back over, unable to bear the thought of Black Hat scolding him for crying. For taking any of Black Hat’s actions seriously.

“...I don’t know why you stay.” Black Hat’s voice was nearly inaudible.  

Flug flinched and curled his body up when something dropped on him, before he relaxed ever so slightly upon realizing that Black Hat had taken off his coat and put it over him.

Draped it over Flug, who was lying on the filth alley floor without demanding he get up first.

The coat smelled more strongly of flowers this time, and still a little decay. Flug squeezed his eyes shut, and curled himself in the coat, not caring that he was getting his boss’ clothing dirty.

“You still need to eat something.” Black Hat ventured some ten minutes later as the rain continued to pour.

Flug hugged himself tight beneath the black coat he was hiding under as he let out a helpless laugh. Black Hat had just menaced and choked him not too long ago and his boss was acting like it hadn’t happened. Flug didn’t know what to do. Didn’t know what to think. If Black Hat wasn’t affected by his scent any longer then...then...

Flug closed his eyes and let a shuddering sigh escape as he slowly pressed his uncovered face into the coat.  It was weirdly calming, to smell the coat even if the coat's owner had scared the crap out of him.  Fresh tears came and Flug choked back a whimper when one of Black Hat's hands landed on his shoulder. Flug wanted the ground swallow him up so that he didn’t need to deal with his boss’ strange actions. 

Black Hat’s hand curled lightly against the fabric, brushing Flug’s shoulder absently.  Black Hat spoke, with what seemed like great reluctance, in a quiet, almost musical-sounding language. 

Flug didn’t understand a word of it, but he found himself relaxing, the anxious worries fading away until they were just background noise.

Was it...magic?

Flug stilled when he felt Black Hat scooped him up, still wrapped in the coat, the upper half of the coat obscuring Flug’s face. Flug felt his head rest against one of Black Hat's arms, and heard the low rumble in his boss' chest.

Another strange occurrence. Was Black Hat...feeling guilt about menacing him? 

Flug doubted it, but the nagging questions were swept away when Black Hat spoke again in that musical language again. Flug drowsily pressed his face against his boss’ chest as the scent seemed to shift and the coat began to just be the scent of flowers. For some reason, it was more reassuring then before.  Flug felt...he felt that he needed to tell Black Hat...something. Flug’s eyes closed briefly, and pulled at the strands of the dream he’d had not so long ago. The one with the song he’d heard. Flug didn’t know why, but the language Black Hat had spoken to him made Flug think of it.   

“Am I waiting for you or are you waiting for me?” Flug didn’t know why he'd asked that, but his words made Black Hat seize up. Flug had no idea why his boss would react that way but the scientist certainly didn’t miss the feeling of claws coming out. Flug braced himself for Black Hat's anger but instead was blown away by a wavering, shell-shocked and almost...fearful whisper that the demon managed to force out.

“Where did you hear that?”

Trembling a little at the way the claws traced him in an oddly gentle fashion, Flug found his voice. 

“I...I think I heard it at some point? Maybe on the radio?  M-Maybe it was a s-song?” Flug didn’t want to bring his dream up. Black Hat would laugh at him over the idea of a mystery singer serenading him and chasing his nightmares away.

"Flug, do not-“

”Black Hat! Your evil ways will be brought to an end today!” A man's voice shouted at the opening to the alley. 

“There’s nowhere to run!” Another voice added, this one feminine.

“Meddling imbeciles.” Black Hat snarled. 

Flug felt himself being set down.  Flug peeked out over the coat's collar to meet his boss' gaze, and shivered when he heard his Black Hat's voice resound in his head again.

_Do not move.  In case you haven't had a chance to recognize them, one of these pests can shoot concentrated blasts of electricity that will not do you any favors._

Flug hugged the coat to him but continued to peek around the edge of the coat in order to watch his boss square off against the two heroes standing at the entrance of the alley.  Flug slowly, carefully, edged his way along the alley wall, to give Black Hat room.

Unfortunately, the movement was seen by the heroes, and one of them lobbed something straight at Flug

Flug heard Black Hat curse in some demonic tongue, but couldn't react, literally, when something struck his chest and his body seized up.  A jolt went through Flug's body, and he instantly collapsed to the ground on his side, twitching and sucking in a harsh gasp of air as his body was racked with mini shocks.  Flug could't move due to all of those continuous shocks to his body, but he did not miss the fact that Black Hat, instead of tearing into the heroes, went over to him.

_Flug?  There is some device on your chest.  Is it latched in or can it be pulled out?_

Flug couldn't answer the mental question.  Couldn't do much of anything other than shake and twitch now and again as electric jolts went through his body.  But it made sense if there was some kind of device to send those shocks through his body.  It was an interesting idea and despite the circumstances, Flug found himself jealous that he hadn't thought of such a thing.

"We can't have your scientist interfering with your capture, Black Hat."

"Some of the council believe you've brainwashed such a brilliant mind and forced him to work for you."

Capture?

That didn't sound too good.

Flug would have scoffed at the brainwashed bit if he had been able to.  It was old news, but still something that heroes now and again insisted upon.  If only they knew about Flug's darker side.  Then they wouldn't be so quick to try and hop to his defense.  Flug attempted to move, but could barely lift an arm before he had to lie still.  The pain that entered his body after the shocks lingered was agonizing.  Flug was briefly distracted from his predicament at the sound of surprised intakes of breath. Flug had no idea why the heroes had any reason to be surprised, until he became aware of a hand on him.  A clawed hand that prodded his shoulder lightly and caused a tremor to run through Flug's body involuntarily.

_I would say hold still, but it seems you cannot move anyway._

With a swift jerk of that clawed hand, Black Hat tore something off of Flug's chest, taking with it part of Flug's shirt and scraping skin.  Flug reached through the pain and grabbed Black Hat's wrist, determined to have that piece of tech even if Black Hat bit his hand off.

"Want it."  Flug issued out in a breathless wheeze. "Could replicate it...sell for...lots of money."  Flug heard Black Hat laugh ominously, as if his boss liked the idea.

"It'll be in my coat."  Black Hat said.  At the sound of the heroes approaching, Black Hat shifted his stance but didn't yet rise to his feet.

It was in that moment that Flug saw that Black Hat was crouched over him protectively.  Only now, instead of looking down at him,  Black Hat's head was turned toward the heroes.  The demon's visible eye had gone entirely black, and the red glow of the pupil was gaining in strength.  Flug suddenly wanted to be able to get out of the way but even with the device being removed from his chest, the aftershocks still wracked his body and left him immobilized.  It would likely take hours to shake the effects off.  Flug didn't want to think what would have happened had Black Hat not returned to the alley, and the heroes found him first.  Despite Black Hat likely toying with his emotions and his desire to be touched, Flug had no intention of ever being 'rescued' by any of the heroes.

"You..."

Flug shivered as Black Hat draped his coat over him, as it had fallen off when Flug had been struck.

"You **dare**...."  

Flug didn't think it was good news for the heroes when Black Hat's voice turned into a harsh demonic snarl.

" **You dare touch what is mine**?"

Flug didn't know whether to be flattered or terrified by that statement, because it could mean one of two things.  Either Black Hat was just making clear that Flug was his scientist and no one else's, or...

Or Black Hat was actually trying to...

With an unearthly shriek of demonic fury, Black Hat leapt over Flug and dove straight into the nearest hero.  Taking the man to the ground, Black Hat latched onto the man's neck with his fangs, and with a sickening snap of bone, and a jerk of his head, Black Hat tore out a hunk of flesh from the man's throat.  A tentacle burst out of the back of Black hat's dress shirt and caught the female hero before she could get too far.

Flug watched in horrified fascination as Black Hat slam the hero into the ground a few times, before another tentacle whipped over and impaled the woman through her stomach.  

The tentacles retracted, and Black Hat approached the downed hero with a bit of a sway to his gait, as if the demon were having a hard time keeping himself in humanoid form.

" **None of you**..."  Black Hat grit out as he lifted a foot.  " **None of you are to touch him**."  Black Hat slammed his foot down, and the sound of ribs snapping was clear, along with a gurgling scream.  

Flug could hear the wetness in the hero's breath when she tried to breathe, but Flug's eyes were on Black Hat as he flexed a hand, the claws seeming to sharpen in an instant.

" **He's mine**."  Black Hat hissed before he tore out the female hero's heart with a flash of his claws plunging into flesh.  " _ **Mine**_." The demon didn't even look back at the body as he rose.  Instead, Black Hat toyed with the bloody organ in his hand, turning it this way and that in his claws as if observing it.

Flug made a faint noise in the back of his throat as Black Hat walked toward him because his boss still wore a wild look in his visible eye.  Flug held his breath at the sight of Black Hat giving the heart a casual lick, tasting the blood, before his face split open horrifically and he tossed the heart in, swallowing it in one go.  That was rather terrifying, so Flug found that he was shaking even more as Black Hat reached him, and crouched down.  Flug held as still as he was able to apart for the occasional jerk from being shocked, but Black Hat merely wrapped him in the coat firmly.  It was as if Black Hat thought that Flug was going to try to crawl away again across the filthy alley ground.

"S...Sir?"  Flug managed to ask, but froze up again when he was lifted up and Black Hat's breath spilled over the side of his neck as the demon nuzzled against him.  "Boss?"

"You're mine?"  Black Hat suddenly asked, tongue flicking out to swipe skin. His voice was somehow...off. Not completely aware. "I was waiting for you."

"S...Sure boss."  Flug dearly wanted Black Hat to stop licking him, especially after eating a heart and tearing out someone's throat with those green fangs.  But the strange, stilted way his boss was speaking gave the scientist some concern. "Were you...waiting long?"  It seemed like the right thing to say even if Flug had no idea why.

"Hmm?  Yes, it's been..."  Black Hat stilled for a moment himself, as if lost in thought, as his clawed hands traced along Flug's body from where he held him.  "It has been far too long, waiting.  Always waiting.  I have lost track of the time."  Black Hat didn't seem to be entirely back in his own mind as he pressed his face against the side of Flug's neck.  "But the waiting is over now."  A lick and a scrape of sharp teeth along skin.  "You will be mine, soon."

Flug was utterly confused by this behavior his boss was displaying.  There was something...off, in the way Black Hat was acting, and speaking.  Like he couldn't help himself for some reason or another. But more than that...Flug was a good deal more nervous over what 'soon' meant. Because saying someone would be yours sounded a lot like...

"Dammit.  Too close.  Far too close."  Black Hat suddenly snarled, coming out of whatever strange trance he'd briefly been in.  With a quick glance at Flug, Black Hat hastily drew his face away from Flug's neck, and looked away.  Black Hat growled out a series of harsh, angry words in a language Flug couldn't possibly begin to understand.

"It seems you'll have to wait to eat something."  Black Hat said when he calmed down, and began to walk toward the back end of the alley, where the shadows were darker.  "Might as well skip the next meeting and stay in the shadows until you have recovered sufficiently."

Flug didn't want to point out that the hotel room would be better, but couldn't find it in himself to argue.  Flug didn't even bother to ask if his boss wanted to do anything about the dead heroes.  Instead, Flug sagged against Black Hat's chest, and closed his eyes.

Flug dreamed again, but this time, he was in complete darkness, instead of a forest or in a dark room with a fireplace.  Flug was alone, until something bumped into him and curled around him.  Flug had no idea what it was, but it didn't try to attack him.  Soon, Flug didn't care what it was that was there in the dream with him, because he heard that voice again.

That voice that sang softly, almost inaudibility, and chased away the looming nightmares that threatened to strike.  And this time, Flug could almost make out words that went along with the now familiar melody.  Something about...hearing someone's voice?  It was as if something, or someone, was calling out to him.  It was...confusing, to say the least, but also rather fascinating in that Flug wanted to almost...respond to it, if he only could make out those words.

Perhaps Flug would ask Black Hat about the incidents with the mystery singer after all.


	11. Past the Point of No Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a very good day of writing yesterday and editing went well today, so I don't see any point in delaying posting a finished chapter. 
> 
> So enjoy some more of Black Hat realizing he has gotten into this too far without thinking through all possible situations. Aka Black Hat goes from zero to one hundred and ends up skipping all human courting ideas after Flug accidentally sets him off.

Black Hat drew himself and Flug into another dimension, a small one of the demon’s own making.  It was completely dark but for the single exit Black Hat left open to connect to the world.  After all, he wanted to be able to have a front row seat when someone came across the two dead heroes in the alley.  It would be a simple thing for Black Hat to close the swirling portal that anchored itself between the two realms, but the demon wasn’t overly concerned that someone would go deeper into the alley and the darkness it held. Besides, Black Hat already had plenty to think about.

Namely, Flug.

Flug, and the human’s sudden question that had thrown Black Hat completely for a loop. 

Fangs gnashed together as Black Hat formed an ornate chair in the darkness to sit down on.  Flug was still in his arms, and had apparently fallen asleep.  It was a good thing that he had, because Black Hat needed to do some thinking and if Flug had been awake he might not be able to.

It had been too close.

Too close with what had happened in the alley.

Black Hat had been so close to completely losing himself to his instints at Flug’s seemingly irrelevant question.  Even the human had seemed confused about why he had asked it.  And curious fool that he was, Flug continued to respond to Black Hat in a way that lured the demon into wanting to respond in kind.  Wanted to initiate contact again, if only Flug said the right words.

Close.

Far too close for comfort.

Black Hat had almost spoiled his little experiment. He should not have spoken his own native tongue to Flug, but it was the only way he could think of to prevent the human from completely panicking.  So Black Hat had spoke rather…soothingly, in his own language, and it seemed that it was reminiscent of him singing, because it was only after that that Flug had asked him that question.  About which one of them was waiting for the other.

Flug shifted within the folds of the black coat, letting out a soft sound of discomfort before pressing his face against Black Hat’s chest again. 

Black Hat watched and felt the way Flug relaxed when pressed close, and cursed himself.  The demon wasn’t so sure how long he could run his experiment without his instincts coming out to play again.  And with the way that Flug was currently reacting to him, it seemed as though his own scent and song didn’t only affect beings such as himself.  It appeared as though it also could, however minimally, affect humans.

Something Black Hat would liked to have know in advance before deciding to do this.  If he wasn’t careful, Black Hat might end up with Flug as his mate because he couldn’t control his own body and its wants.  Black Hat wanted to finish with courting Flug, but he had to make damn sure that the human didn’t pick up anymore of his song, lest Flug actually say more of the song in return.  Say something that would foul things up to the point where Black Hat could no longer hold himself back. 

Black Hat shifted his hold on the coat wrapped around Flug, and settled the human’s head against the inside of his right arm, so that Back Hat could better look down at him.  Black Hat reached over with his left hand to brush the hair off of Flug’s goggles.  It was soaked and mixed in with dirt from the alley, which had the demon snapping his fingers so the hair would be clean and dry.  Almost absently, Black Hat drew his fingers through the mess of brown and black hair.  It was softer than it had any right to be, and Black Hat found himself slowing down to better feel the hair.  Black Hat himself had no hair on his body, so it was rather fascinating to take a look at some up close.  He saw Dementia’s hair, sure, and 5.0.5’s fur, but he didn’t want a closer look at the lizard girl’s for worry of misinterpreting the action as interest.

An unconscious Flug who wasn't wearing a bag provided the best inspection of human hair.

Black Hat didn’t know how long he spent running his fingers through Flug’s hair, but it came to a halt when Flug subconsciously turned toward the hand and leaned into it with a sigh.  Black Hat froze, but when he deduced that Flug was still asleep, removed his hand and slowly removed the goggles that were over Flug’s eyes.  Using a tendril to hold the goggles, Black Hat’s head tilted and he used his left hand to shove bits of hair that had fallen into the scientist’s eyes again. Black Hat looked Flug’s face over with a critical eye, since it wasn’t often that he saw the human without the bag over his head. 

With a brush of a finger over Flug's chin, Black Hat felt stubble here and there.  Black Hat's gaze rose, and the demon saw what appeared to be dark shadows under Flug’s eyes.  With a furtive look out the portal, and seeing no change in the alley, Black Hat carefully pried open Flug’s eyelids to take a peek.  The demon confirmed the colors were back to normal, and spent a short time inspecting the blue one on the right.

Black Hat then realized what he was doing, and drew his hand away hastily with a curse.  Another, louder curse sounded when Black Hat realized that he had been humming again.

Traitorous body.

It appeared as though Black Hat’s instincts didn’t give a damn that Flug was human so long as the scientist could respond properly.   Black Hat moodily dropped the goggles from his tentacles and caught them in a hand, replacing them over Flug’s head.  He wasn’t sure how the technology worked but figured it would give him a better indication of when Flug woke back up.

It took hours.

Hours that Black Hat sat there and didn’t do anything about removing Flug curled up on his lap with his coat wrapped around him.  It should have disgusted Black Hat to be in this situation, but instead, he found himself alarmed over the fact that Flug’s human scent no longer bothered him.  Black Hat’s sense of smell was great, despite no one being able to see the small virtical slits on his face.  And if he used his tongue as well, the scent was sharper.  Black Hat leaned over and took a whiff of Flug’s hair, and hissed in displeasure as he straightened back up.

While it was still a decidedly human smell, Black Hat found that it didn’t repulse him as it had before.  Instead, it was more of a neutral scent.  Flug smelled of his chemicals that he made in the lab, and at the moment, of discomfort from being hit with multiple shocks.

Dammit.

Black Hat was letting himself get distracted.  He needed to focus.  He needed to not let his instincts take over again.  Just the memory of the heroes being surprised over Black Hat crouching protectively over Flug had almost made the demon gag when he thought of it later.  Now that Black Hat was back in control, he was furious with his own behavior.

He had reacted as though the heroes had threatened his mate and not just some human scientist that worked for him.

It was humiliating.

The mighty Black Hat, reduced to crouching on a filthy alley floor and baring his teeth like an animal at the heroes that had dared to attack his scientist.

Attack what was _his_.

Black Hat formed a tentacle and sank his fangs into it to muffle a furious shriek. 

How _dare_ Flug meddle with his instincts? 

Black Hat should have let Flug think that he hadn’t fixed things, instead of trying to avoid the embarrassing truth.

The truth that Flug’s scent had been so intoxicating for a time that Black Hat had not had time to shut down his instincts behind lock and key.  To shove them so far to the back of his mind that they had no chance to surface for even a second.  And instead, Flug’s scent had been so overwhelming back in the mansion that Black Hat’s hastily thrown up walls when he realized what was going on were broken down with ridiculous ease.

The docile way he allowed Flug to touch him.

The desperate need to be in contact with Flug, and going so far as to crawl over to the human.

To roll over onto his back and present himself in the hopes that Flug wouldn’t know how to respond.

The drive, the obsession, that Black Hat felt compelled to please Flug when he had a lucid moment.

The bloody singing when Black Hat had lost himself, however briefly, to his instincts.

It was a jumbled mess, what had happened, but Black Hat remembered it all when he took the time to think about.

The song was what was making his instincts go out of whack.  He never should have sung it even with Flug fast asleep.

Black Hat clenched his left hand over Flug’s chest, and the demon glanced down when the human sighed again and turned on his side again.  Flug relaxed once more when he had pressed his face against Black Hat’s stomach this time.

Shit.

Black Hat’s hand twitched against Flug’s shoulder.  Black Hat should shove Flug off of his lap.  Balance out this uncomfortable intimacy with an act of evil.  Like Black Hat had done before when Flug had suddenly gotten into his personal space and touched him.  Black Hat’s body shivered involuntarily.  The touch…it was more effective than he had anticipated it being, which was concerning.  Black Hat just hadn’t ever expected for the human to wrench open his mouth and stick his fingers in his mouth, but the way Flug had seized his tongue like that.  Black Hat had certainly not expected that and it had taken enormous self-control to not snap his teeth down immediately to stop the strange touch.

So, of course, Black Hat had ruined the progress he had made with Flug by menacing the human.  Black Hat felt justified in scaring Flug, however, if only because Black Hat was doing it in a desperate attempt to protect himself from actually allowing his instincts to win.  Black Hat refused to let them.  He had buried them for so long that he wasn’t going to give in to them, and certainly not for a human.

A human whom he had sung to and who had spoken words in return that Black Hat hadn’t said aloud in the melody.

Black Hat ground his teeth together, trying to figure out what it was he wanted to do for the rest of the day, apart from making damn sure that no hero would be able to bring Flug down so easily again.  It was purely to prevent the embarrassment of an employee being brought down in his presence and making Black Hat a laughing stock.  Just like the wristband he had given Flug earlier to prevent other villains from entering or otherwise manipulating the human.  It had been an oversight on Black Hat’s part, and should have been something he had thought of before.  Perhaps Flug could have come up with a device of his own if Black Hat had brought it up sooner.

Movement from Flug drew Black Hat’s attention, and the demon glanced down at the human in time to watch him wake up.  The goggles did make it easier to tell when Flug woke up, as the white dots that masqueraded as the eyes flickered to life, and immediately flicked up to look at Black Hat.

If only the heroes had been found in the alley, Black Hat would have been provided with ample distraction from the words that came out of Flug’s mouth.

“Do you know of any beings that sing to people in their sleep?”  Flug asked, his voice still heavy with sleep, and likely from the pain he was still in from being shocked.

“How many hundred do you want me to go through?”  Black Hat asked shortly, trying to hide his discomfort.  So Flug had heard him humming to him in his sleep. But really, Flug shouldn’t have remembered, so why-

“How many of them can make nightmares go away?”  Flug ventured, his voice nervous as he slowly began to try and free himself from his boss’ coat.

“Elaborate.”  Black Hat said, even if he really didn’t want the human to.  But there was no point in saying no, as it could possibly lead to suspicion on Flug’s part.  The human was already suspicious of his motivations, if Flug wondering about whether or not Black Hat was still affected by his scent was any indication.

“I…I tend to have very realistic nightmares, sir. Where I’m aware it’s a dream, and can move in it.”  Flug freed his arms and clenched and unclenched his hands, as if testing out how much he could move.  “Usually something kills me in them before I can wake myself up.”

“Well, you do live in a mansion with me.”  Black Hat pointed out.  “I’m not surprised you have nightmares like that.”

“Are you making me have them?”  Flug’s goggles reflected the human narrowing his eyes.  Like Flug expected that to be something the demon would do to him for the hell of it.

“Perhaps.”  Black Hat didn’t think he did but it was amusing to think about.  Perhaps he should slip into one of Flug’s dreams at some point in the future and have a front row seat.  Black Hat did quite like Flug’s fear.  “But you were saying something about singing?”

“…I was being chased by something, but then I was in a dark room, with a chair and a fireplace.”  Flug gave Black Hat a suspicious look, but appeared to let his boss’ evasive answer stand, for now.  “And then, I heard the singing.  A melody, the longer I listened.  I couldn’t make out any words.”

Black Hat almost relaxed at that, until Flug spoke again.

“But I almost felt I heard some words to that melody just before I woke up now.”  Flug frowned, and then leaned his head up to look at Black Hat.  “The song made me feel relaxed, almost like…” Flug drifted off as if something had just occurred to him.  Then, with almost a frightening change of mood, Flug fixed Black Hat with a frown, his tone dark.  “It sounded very similar to that language you were speaking right before I ended up passing out.”

“Do I look like I would bother with singing when I could terrorize beings in their sleep instead?”  Black Hat asked dismissively in return.

“Does what I said narrow down your list of beings that could do that?”  Flug wasn’t letting the issue lie, his voice still suspicious and dark.

“…it takes it down to a handful.”  That much was true, but Black Hat was not going to give Flug the confirmation he clearly wanted.  Black Hat did not want Flug asking him any questions about the song he had sung.  A song that Flug should not have remembered. Black Hat could only hope he could provide sufficient distractions so that Flug would forget what he had been asking about.  But with as smart as the human was, Black Hat knew he couldn’t evade forever, but Black Hat wanted to at least push it off long enough to make sure his instincts were firmly restrained.

“It has been seven hours since you passed out.”  Black Hat said, speaking over the beginning of Flug’s next question.  “You need to eat something.  Can you stand?”

“…I think I can stand.”  Flug gave Black Hat a withering look, but seemed to understand that his questions weren’t going to be answered at present.  Flug’s stomach rumbled then, and he let out a sigh.  “I guess I am a bit hungry.”

Black Hat rose from the chair in the darkness, and of course that was when Flug noticed where they were, and saw the swirling portal that led back into the alley.

“What is that?”  Flug asked, half horrified and half fascinated. “Where are we?”

“I merely anchored this in-between realm to the city we were in.”  Black Hat grinned, showing off now glowing green fangs in the darkness.  “It looks like some other heroes finally found the dead ones.”  Black Hat grinned some more over the panicked shouting, and the gathering of a crowd.

“Someone is going to pin that on you.”  Flug said quietly.

“I was the one who killed them.”  Black Hat shrugged.  “I wonder if I should have eaten them.  Reason said she could prevent heroes from bothering us at the hotel, but if they were to see me outside of it…”

“Reason?”  Flug interrupted.

“The manager of the hotel. The woman with the cat ears?”  Black Hat turned away from the portal, closing it without so much as a second thought.  Black Hat stilled when Flug pressed against him and seized an arm.

“Why did that close?”  Flug clung to Black Hat without seeming to think about it.

“I made it close.”  Black Hat said, as if it were obvious.  He opened another one, and stepped through it. The darkness vanished in an instant, and was replaced with an almost completely set sun, and a beach underfoot.  Black Hat looked around, and gauged the distance to the hotel and the rest of the city.  It seemed to be a sufficient distance.  The sounds of the city were faint and likely undetectable to Flug.  Black Hat felt Flug discreetly trying to free himself from the coat the rest of the way.  Black Hat grinned and flipped Flug out of the coat suddenly, causing Flug to yelp and flail as he fell over.  Black Hat casually caught him with a tentacle that shot out, and let Flug tumble onto the sand beneath him.

“Sir, where are we?”  Flug didn’t say anything of Black Hat’s treatment of him as the scientist slowly pushed himself up to his feet.  “Is that…is that the city we were in?”

“Yes.  A precaution.”  Black Hat walked over to a group of rocks that had water gently splashing up against them.  Black Hat draped his coat over one of the rocks, and then creeped Flug out by turning his head almost completely around to address him.  “Sit down on one of these rocks.”  Black Hat waited, a little impatiently, for Flug to do so, but supposed Flug had many questions tumbling around in that brain of his.  The moment Flug perched on one of the flatter rocks, Black Hat snapped his head back and produced a plate of food that he nicked from one of the fancy restaurants in the city.  Steak, potatoes and salad. The only appetizing thing to Black Hat was the first item on the plate, though done rare or not cooked at all would be better.  Black Hat could all but see Flug’s face light up at the sight.

“You can make food appear out of nowhere?”

“No, fool.”  Black Hat resisted rolling his eyes.  “I can only do that with evil things.  I merely absconded with a diner’s food in one of those buildings.”  Black Hat held out the plate, and didn’t miss the faint tremble in Flug’s fingers when he took the plate.

“Thank you…”  Flug said, not looking up at Black Hat.

“Here.  Another thing from that diner’s meal.” Black Hat produced a glass of red wine.  It smelled expensive, so Black Hat stole the bottle as well, grinning over the idea of the unseen person being upset over vanishing food and drink.

Flug took the glass of wine, looking overwhelmed for some reason.  More so when Black Hat set the bottle down next to the glass.

Was he crying again?

Humans.

Black Hat turned away, not in the mood to deal with emotions.  He had simply provided Flug with food.  What was there to be tearful about?  Black Hat’s head snapped in the direction of the ocean, and his visible eye narrowed.

That was right.  He needed some material if he was going to make another wristband to make it difficult for heroes to down his human so easily.  Black Hat rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt up, and kicked his shoes off, talons digging into the sand.  He wasn’t really aware of Flug pausing mid bite at the sight of his feet and the overwhelming curiosity that was in place.

Didn’t notice, because Black Hat had already waded into the water, and then, with a quick lurch of his body, dove into the water and shot, quick as a flash, toward a shark in the distance. It wasn’t a great white, but it would do.  Grappling the shark, which snapped its jaws toward him, but Black Hat held tight.  The demon braced himself, and then, with a quick burst of strength, launched himself through the water and back toward shore. Black Hat surfaced and tossed the shark with ease onto the beach, far enough way that the sea creature couldn’t wriggle its way back.

“What are you doing, boss?”

Black Hat wasn’t listening, as he was more concerned with something the shark had just said.  Perhaps Black Hat had misheard, but he wasn’t going to allow such a lowly creature to insult him.  Black Hat bared his fangs and sprang onto the shark with a hiss, claws out as he tore into the sea creature. When he was satisfied that he had properly savaged the creature and killed it, Black Hat ripped out a few teeth and set them aside on top of some of the shark skin he had ripped out.

What else did he need…?

Ah, yes, that was right.

Black Hat rose and loped back toward the water, feeling pleased with himself for remembering the intricate spell he wanted to use.  As Black Hat waded into the water again, he caught sight of Flug taking his shoes and socks off and tugging his pants up slightly so he could stick his feet and ankles into the water.  Black Hat watched the way the goggles seemed to shut off, indicating that Flug had closed his eyes.

He’d only half eaten the food off the plate.

It was better than nothing, Black Hat supposed, as he dove back into the water, and seized two more aquatic beings.  Black Hat emerged from the water, completely soaked, with a jellyfish in one hand and a small octopus in the other.  The latter was writhing and twisting its small limbs around Black Hat’s arm, but he didn’t pay it heed because he merely brought it up and bit its head off.

Black Hat heard a retching sound, and the demon casually licked his fangs before he tore one limb off the octopus to set near the shark teeth.  With a squeeze of his hand, Black Hat killed the jellyfish, and ripped some of its trailing limbs off.  Black Hat lost himself in the rhythm of the hunt, and it was just as well that Flug didn’t say anything more as he began to cast a spell over all the dead body parts of the sea creature that Black Hat had gathered.

The result produced a thin gray wristband, which Black Hat picked up and checked on Flug, who was still on the rock, looking out at the ocean.  Black Hat cleared his throat to get the human’s attention, and grinned, showing off his glowing fangs as Flug looked at him, clearly startled.  Black Hat wasn’t sure what to make of the nervous look Flug gave him until the demon remembered he was surrounded by dead creatures.  Since Flug seemed to be frozen in place for whatever reason, Black Hat walked over to him and impatiently held out his hand.

“Sir?”  Flug looked at the hand blankly, as if his mind were on something else.

“Your hand.”  Black Hat said.  Really, shouldn’t that have been obvious?  The demon watched with a raise of his thin brow when Flug slowly, almost reluctantly, offered his left hand.  Black Hat took Flug by the hand and slipped the gray wristband alongside the black one that was already there.  Black Hat pressed a finger to the wristband and hissed out a series of words to activate the magic, and felt Flug twitch. The scientist undoubtedly felt something, even I he didn’t understand what.  Black Hat made sure that when he cast magic that it only worked on the recipient.  Black Hat didn’t want people to use what he intended for another.  If someone got a hold of the wristbands, they would be just that.  Wristbands.

Black Hat turned the hand to one side and then the other, testing the magic absently, before letting go, satisfied.  He didn’t even really need to double check the magic, but as that spell was one he didn’t bother with often, Black Hat just needed to make certain it had taken effect.  Black Hat turned away, preparing to walk through the darkness again.

“Sir?”  Flug sounded suspicious again.  “What does this one do?”

“...you’re very weak.  Prone to being easily defeated by heroes without much thought on their part.”  Black Hat offered, looking over his shoulder.

“Of course I’m not physically strong.”  Flug gave Black Hat a harassed look, made more obvious by the frown across his lips.  “I work in a lab.  Why would I ever even think about having to face any heroes?  When they do get to the lab, all they try to do is ‘rescue’ me.”

“Of course they do.”  Black Hat went quiet briefly.  “When did it happen last?”

“I tried out my new stun weapon on some heroes a few weeks back.” Flug said with an evil quirk of his lips.  “Demencia removed them from the lab once I was finished with them.”  Flug’s smile vanished, and the guarded look returned as he tapped the gray wristband.  “So what?  Does this help me fight or something?”

“No.”  Black Hat bared his fangs in amusement.  “I killed those aquatic beings so that I could make that band resist burns, shocks and poisons, since it seems humans are susceptible to all three of those.”

“Just by wearing this?”  Flug’s voice went from suspicious to curious as he gave the wristband another once over.

“Yes, and it will work only for you.  Take it off, and the magic won’t work.”  Black Hat pretended to not hear Flug’s quiet mumble of thanks as his hand dropped away from the wristband.  Black Hat instead focused on bringing the two of them back to the hotel room without being seen.  Black Hat walked up to Flug, not missing the flinch that went through Flug’s body, and another, more obvious tremble when the demon’s hand wrapped around Flug’s right arm.  Black Hat did a completely unnecessary thing then. He pulled Flug close to him, up against his body, causing Flug to go rigid with a harsh intake of breath as Black Hat summoned his coat from rock into hand, and dropped it over Flug’s shoulders. 

In a swift, unconscious move, Black Hat wrapped himself in darkness, and brought himself and Flug to the balcony of their hotel room.  Black Hat could feel Flug’s hands clenched tightly into his wet dress shirt, clearly surprised by the abrupt change in surroundings.

“You might as well go to sleep.  There are no other meetings today.”  Black Hat said, unlocking the balcony doors with a wave of his hand.  Black Hat grinned when Flug shoved the demon’s coat back into his hands and then fled into the hotel room immediately.  Flug fumbled with some clothes in his suitcase before he went straight into the bathroom, and the lock turned.  Black Hat tilted his head to the side, before he let it a snarl as something struck him from behind and amazingly it was strong enough that it threw him to the floor of the hotel room.

“You killed them!”  An anguished voice yelled.

Black Hat heard the bathroom door slam open, saw something in Flug’s hand, and acted, tendrils ripping out of his back and griping the hero that had dared attack him.  Black Hat watched through the eyes that appeared on the tentacles to see what his scientist would do, and his jaw dropped into an evil grin at the sight of the syringe.  And oh, the angry look reflected in those goggles was so very nice.  Even better was the way that Flug said nothing and merely jabbed the needle into the side of the hero’s neck and injected it.

“Can you set him on the floor, boss?”  Even Flug’s voice was furious.  “This is the longer-acting poison that I want to see the effects of.”  An almost happy laugh emitted from the scientist.  “It will take hours.”

“Does he need to be able to move?”  Black Hat asked, testing his back.  It stung a little, but nothing he couldn’t deal with.

“No.”  Flug sounded positively gleeful.

“Lock the balcony.”  Black Hat liked this more confident Flug, and wondered if he could keep this Flug around once the hero was dead.  As Black Hat’s many eyes tracked Flug over to the balcony, Black Hat twisted the tendrils around and broke the hero’s arms and legs, and, for good measure, broke a few ribs to make the hero focus on breathing instead of speaking.

“By the couch, sir?”  Flug asked, as he walked past Black Hat and seated himself on the couch with a notebook in pen.  Flug looked so damn eager to watch the symptoms of a dying man.

Black Hat dropped the hero onto the floor on his back before Flug, before the tentacles withdrew, and Black Hat sat up.  While Flug was opening the notebook, Black Hat removed his tie and dress shirt and inspected the clothing.  A blast had been burned through the shirt. Black Hat repaired the article of clothing before tossing it onto a nearby chair.  Perhaps now was a good time to try and make Flug not be so nervous around him.  And better yet, distract him from asking any questions about the song again, because Black Hat was certain if he spoke any more about it, Flug would know that it had been him.  Since the human was very smart, Black Hat suspected Flug already believed that the source of the song was him, but wanted confirmation.

“That’s a different reaction than I expected.”  Flug mumbled.

Black Hat observed Flug scribbling away, before the demon had an idea.  One that may or may not work, but was going to give it a shot. After all, Flug did seem to like to…pet him, when he’d been helpless to Flug’s scent.  So, in a very undignified way, Black Hat collapsed on the couch, and then dared to rest his upper body and head on Flug’s lap to watch the show. 

Maybe this would work?  Humans…cuddled with one another when they wanted attention, didn’t they?  Or was it for comfort and reassurance?  Black Hat didn’t need any of that. He just wanted to see what would happen.  Black Hat wasn’t sure what would go through Flug’s mind, but if he wished to continue trying to court Flug, he figured he needed to make up for what had happened in the alley.

Two bags full of merchandise in the closet of the hotel was to be given to Flug the next day. Right now, Black Hat wanted to know what would happen with this scenario.  Would Flug be aroused again, watching another man die to poisond and be open to an advance from the demon?  Or would Flug be wary once more of Black Hat’s intentions?

A hand running hesitantly along his bare back made Black Hat lean toward the former, until Flug pressed down hard with the flat of his hand against the blast burn on his back.  Black Hat arched up with a furious hiss, but with the leverage he allowed Flug, the human dug his fingers into the burned skin and the demon went down onto Flug’s lap with a snarl of surprise.  With another dig of human nails against his back, Black Hat heard Flug speak up in a cold voice.

“What the hell are you trying to do to me?  Was bringing me along on this business trip even necessary?”  The nails bit into dark skin, drawing green blood in the burned part of the skin.  “And why haven’t you healed this yet?”

Black Hat hissed angrily and jerked away from Flug, claws springing out.  The demon glared at the scientist but Flug wrenched his goggles off to better fix Black Hat with an infuriated look.

Flug looked as if he were going to say something, but slid off the couch instead. With a final, suspicious glare in Black Hat’s direction, Flug turned toward the bed.

Black Hat settled on the couch again as he watched the way Flug began to organize the extra blankets and pillows on the bed.  Black Hat silently inspected the way Flug shoved some pillows to the side and crawled into the pile, and then put the pillows back in place, hiding him from sight.

It damn sure looked like Flug was nesting, even if the human denied it.

Black Hat remained still as a statue on the couch, as he allowed his body to heal the burn on his back and faint scratches from Flug’s nails.  A half hour later and a healed over back, Black Hat rose from the couch and walked past the now dead hero on the ground.  Black Hat had watched the man start to die, before he ripped the hero’s soul out to speed up his natural healing process.  Black Hat saved a scrape of his wounded skin in a small tube he found on the ground.  He wanted Flug to take a look at it later when the human was in a better mood.  Black Hat wanted to know what had been able to wound him, even if it was easily healed.

But now that that was taken care of…

Black Hat’s visible eye narrowed on the collection of pillows and blankets on the bed, and his tongue flicked out once.  Twice.  Black Hat could tell that Flug was asleep now, but instead of getting closer to the bed, Black Hat came to a halt alongside it as if hitting an invisible wall. 

Dammit.

His instincts were being thrown into turmoil again.

Had Flug merely collapsed on the bed, Black Hat could have approached the bed without his instincts screaming at him.  But seeing what amounted to nesting in his mind, Black Hat’s mind was at odds with his instincts, and the latter was winning out at present.  And with those instincts kicking in, Black Hat found he couldn’t approach the bed without seeing if Flug would allow it.

It was infuriating.

But since Flug was asleep, Black Hat ground his teeth before sighing and letting out a low growl.  Then, he spoke in his native language.  The one that Flug said sounded like his singing.  If he spoke in a language that Flug didn’t understand, then the human couldn’t respond.  And if Flug didn’t respond, then Black Hat could stamp his instincts down and get them back under control. Black Hat wondered if Flug even realized what he was doing, but doubted it.  With a huff of irritation, Black Hat was careful not to sing the words lest he wake Flug up with horrific screeching.  Basically, the growling hiss that came out of Black Hat's mouth was hesitantly asking if he could join Flug in his little nest of blankets and pillows.

Black Hat wanted to gag over the niceties, but asked anyway, because he did not expect an answer.  Black Hat was understandably horrified when a drowsy voice spoke from the cocoon of soft material on the bed.

“…alone…are you…here?”

Shit.

Black Hat didn’t want to be anywhere Flug now.  That was not at all expected, and more worrisome was the fact that Flug was translating some of Black Hat’s own language.

“…waiting…can you…hear me?”

Tentacles automatically burst out of Black Hat’s back in response, the tendrils writhing in agitation as Black Hat desperately made an attempt to resist giving a reply. 

“…come here…Black Hat…”

No.

Nononononono.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

It couldn’t happen.

Black Hat was adamant that he was not going to claim a human as his mate.

He would not allow it.

Black Hat forced his tendrils to vanish in a flicker of darkness.  Black Hat was unable to prevent himself from hissing out a few choice words in his language, and once the words were said, Black Hat moved toward the bed with great reluctance.  With a sharp snick of teeth locking in place, Black Hat crawled onto the bed and burrowed into the pillows and blankets until he was pressed to Flug’s slumbering back.

Damn human didn’t even realize he was speaking in his sleep and ruinng all of Black Hat’s plans with simple words.

Black Hat held perfectly still when Flug sleepily turned over and pressed tight against Black Hat’s body. The human’s body sagged against Black Hat’s, but before Flug fell into a deeper slumber, one of the scientist’s hands fumbled against Black Hat’s dress shirt.  Black Hat tried to keep the hand away, not wanting Flug to say any more.  Black Hat wasn’t sure how much restraint he had left to make things work in his favor.

“Mine.”  Flug suddenly mumbled, as he gripped Black Hat’s dress shirt and wriggled up along Black Hat’s body sleepily until his head was beneath the demon’s jaw.  Flug let out a slow sigh before nosing against Black Hat’s throat.

It took every ounce of will Black Hat had left in him to not jerk away from Flug or to say anything in return.

Flug stilled and his breathing evened out, every breath tickling against Black Hat’s throat.

Black Hat bared his fangs in a silent snarl. This was not how Black Hat anticipated any of this trip going, and certainly not for Flug to be speaking in his sleep and being almost possessive in the way his body was curled into Black Hat’s body.  Black Hat reined in his instincts for perhaps several hours, but the longer he lie there with Flug pressed against his body, the more the demon found his own body relaxing.

Black Hat’s jaw clenched. 

He should leave.

Leave, before he did something stupid.

But Black Hat was losing control.  Had been, ever since he’d allowed his instincts free reign around Flug while the human’s scent had been driving him mad back in the mansion.  Black Hat told himself that he could resist for a little bit longer.  Resist, get Flug to respond to human courting, and then break down those feelings.  Destroy them so that Black Hat could throw up walls again over his instincts and never let them rise ever again.

Instead, Black Hat found himself carefully turning Flug onto his back so that he could nuzzle his cheek alongside Flug’s own.  Then, Black Hat’s hand ripped away the bandages Flug had put over the bite he’d begun to give Flug earlier in the day.

Fangs were bared one last time, before Black Hat gave in somewhat to his body’s demands and bit down between neck and shoulder, causing Flug to utter a helpless cry in his sleep.  Black Hat bit harder, tasting blood as one of his clawed hands slipped underneath Flug’s shirt and traced his left side, until the claws locked in above Flug’s hip.  Flug’s distressed sounds grew, on the edge of waking up, until Black Hat released his bite and spoke, licking the blood welling against the skin.

“Mine.”  Black Hat hissed, as his claws dug in deeper, before he rested his head on Flug and issued out a series of growls and hisses in his native language before quieting. The claws retracted as Black Hat brushed fingers against the bleeding skin, and Black Hat rested his head against Flug’s chest.  Feeling Flug shiver from the pain, Black Hat was unable to prevent himself from humming, and speaking an occasional word that lulled Flug back to sleep.

This would be fine.

It would be fine.

Flug wouldn’t remember anything he said when he woke, so Black Hat would be able to deny that any of this was happening right now. 

The humming stopped abruptly when Black Hat realized something that he had just done.  With a quick glance down at Flug’s body, at the bite mark and the claw mark above his hip, Black Hat confirmed he’s just subconsciously marked Flug.  Something he should not have done, but it didn’t cement anything if Flug didn’t know what it meant.  Likely he would be annoyed or upset that Black Hat had scratched and bitten him for some reason.  Black Hat remained there, listening to Flug’s stead heartbeat, until the early morning, when Flug showed signs of waking.  That was when Black Hat vacated from the bed and went to the couch to stare down at the dead hero as if it were the dead man’s fault that Black Hat had reacted in such a way.

Flug woke up then, and even Black Hat couldn’t have anticipated that instead of being frightened or upset, Flug was pissed off.  Black Hat could hear and smell it, and confirmed with a head tilt as Flug sat up on the bed, appearing out of the nest of pillows and blankets.

“What the hell did you do to me?” Flug’s hand went to the bite on his shoulder that had been bandaged again.  “Did you scratch me too?”  Flug demanded as he lifted his shirt and inspected the bandages around his waist, to hide the marks Black Hat had made.

Black Hat said nothing.

“I heard that melody in my dreams again.”  Flug accused, sliding over the blankets and coming to the edge of the bed.  “Was it you?”

Back Hat remained silent, thinking of a way to avoid answering.

“Tell me.”  Flug insisted, sounding upset now.  “I can’t stand this, Black Hat.  What are you trying to do to me?”  Mismatched eyes narrowed. “Is this your way of punishing me?  Putting me through what I put you through back at the mansion?”

No response.

“Fine, don’t tell me.”  Flug said rigidly.  “I’ll figure it out eventually, unless it has something to do with the way you were acting around me when those heroes took me down?”

Black Hat really ought to say something but he was rather torn about interrupting Flug because the human was acting different than usual. 

Was it the mark…?

Shit.

Had he really marked Flug after all?

Black Hat didn’t move his body but did snap his head around to watch Flug go storm out onto the balcony and perch on the chair out there to stare out at the early dawn sky.  Black Hat snapped his head back so that it was facing forward, and frowned.  Would now be a good time to offer Flug those bags that were in the closet?  Would he even look in them in his agitated state?  Black Hat heard a soft sigh from Flug, and then the human did something unexpected. 

He was softly…singing?

No.

Oh no.

What the hell did Flug think he was doing?

Black Hat should stop him before he set into motion something that even Black Hat couldn’t possibly begin to stop.

“Night is long…can you hear my voice…”  Flug’s voice was hesitant, as if he were trying to pull words from something he’d heard.

No.

“I am here…heed…heed my call…”

Black Hat found that he had stood up without even realizing it, and had started to walk toward the balcony.  The demon forced himself to stop, hand clenching, as he prevented himself from answering Flug. 

“…alone…forgotten…can you hear me…waiting for me…”  Flug seemed to be staring off into the distance.  “…are you mine…am I...yours...”

“Stop…”  Black Hat was horrified to find his voice hoarse and almost pleading. 

It infuriated him.

“…have you been waiting for me…”  Flug’s voice grew fainter, “…I am here…can you hear my call…”

Black Hat felt himself unwillingly drawn to Flug despite the fact that the human had lapsed into silence.  But the damage had already been done.  Black Hat wanted to return the song.  Desperately wanted to but knew that he shouldn’t.  Already, Black Hat was in denial, frustrated that he hadn’t been able to grind his instincts into nonexistence.  Black Hat didn’t know how Flug could possibly pull words from Black Hat’s own language.  Recall it even though he had been fast asleep.

With a silent snarl, Black Hat went toward the bed and wedged himself between it and the wall as tentacles spring forth from his back in an added attempt to keep himself in place.  If only Flug knew what he had just done.  All of Black Hat’s plans were crumbling before him and all because Flug had somehow picked up on his song in his sleep.  Black Hat doubted Flug even knew where the words had come from in the first place.  Black Hat brought a tentacle before him and bit deeply into it the moment a single, traitorous note pressed pass his lips.

Desperate.

Everything Black Hat wanted but didn’t want in that single sound.

It was infuriating not to immediately respond to the song.  It was almost a necessity, even if Black Hat never planned on actually going through with, well…

Black Hat bit down on the tentacle even harder, drawing blood.

This shouldn’t be happening.

Flug shouldn’t have figured out the melody, even if the human didn’t realize that singing it, even in pieces, would make Black Hat become helpless in his need to answer. To make that being his, whoever should answer his call that he hadn't bothered with in centuries.

Black Hat had never had to deal with this before. After all, who in their right mind would ever answer to a monster?  Black Hat’s claws dug into his own arms, about at his breaking point as Flug suddenly hummed out a few bars of the song he couldn’t figure out how to put words to.  This was so much worse than being in thrall to Flug’s scent, and Black Hat wasn’t sure how much more he could take until finally, finally, Flug fell silent once more.

But it was too late.

Black Hat could no longer fight what he hadn’t realized he desperately needed after so much time spent alone.  Black Hat started to hum, careful not to speak any words aloud lest he hurt Flug with possible screeches.  The thought made a brief flash of irritation go through Black Hat before he lost himself in the instincts that he had thought that he had buried a long time ago.  Black Hat sang, sort of, and desperately hoped that Flug would not respond, or he wouldn’t be able to help himself.

Within a minute, Black Hat heard footsteps approach, and without looking knew that it would be Flug.  But Black Hat continued to hum as he attempted to use his tentacles to block Flug from getting too close to him.  Black Hat faintly noticed that his body had relaxed, even if his tentacles remained firm before him, blocking the way.  Black Hat struggled to form thoughts.

Could he pretend this was all part of his elaborate plan to punish Flug?  Punish the scientist so much that Flug would never again dare make Black Hat experience these…feelings?  Perhaps.  At the very least, Black Hat desperately hoped that Flug wouldn’t realize what this display amounted to.  It was far too embarrassing to admit that an evil being like himself was attempting to attract a mate.  A mate who was supposed to be more of a being like Black Hat himself, and not a human. 

Flug crouched down just before the tentacles Black Hat had blocking his path, and Black Hat’s claws dug deeper into his arms even as his humming grew louder.  Black Hat could sense Flug staring at him curiously, until he spoke with a hitch in his breath.

“That song…it _was_ you.”

Black Hat didn’t confirm or deny it because he was locked in his song at present.  Black Hat did briefly flick his visible eye to meet Flug’s gaze, before he dropped it and his claws dug deep gouges along his arms.  Despite not looking at Flug any longer, Black Hat could still sense him, and the overwhelming curiosity pouring off of the scientist.  A hand landed on one of the tentacles and gave it a careful caress, and Black Hat’s humming wavered briefly before evening out as a mouth formed and licked the palm of Flug’s hand, causing the human to move his hand away.  Black Hat did nothing to prevent Flug from squeezing through the tentacles to get to him.  It was as if Back Hat couldn’t work up the energy to do so.  Hands were placed on either side of Black Hat’s face, and Flug was soon peering at him curiously.

“Sir?”

Black Hat continued to hum.

“Black Hat?”  Flug’s hands dropped from Black Hat’s cheeks to his chest.  “Are you…purring?”

Maybe he was, maybe he wasn’t.  Black Hat had no idea.  All he heard was Flug’s voice speaking amid his humming, even if Black Hat was beginning to grow desperate for a response he didn’t even really want.  Or did he want this?  His thoughts were harder to grasp.  Black Hat didn’t even really notice that he wrapped a tentacle around the human's waist to hold Flug away from him.

“Oh… _oh_ …”  Flug seemed to have realized something.  “Were you...are you trying to court me?”  A pause.  “Are you…are you sure there weren’t any residual effects from my scent before?”

Black Hat curled in on himself between wall and bed, the melody wavering.  Black Hat almost trembled when one of Flug’s hands ran along a tentacle.

“Is this…is this something your, ah, instincts are telling you to do?”  Flug asked, sounding overly curious again.

Black Hat managed a jerk of his head.

“Does it…hurt, holding back?”

Black Hat gave another stiff nod, the tentacles briefly constricting before relaxing so he didn’t squeeze Flug too hard.  Black Hat felt Flug bring a tentacle up to his lips to give it a hesitant kiss.  Black Hat’s whole body convulsed, at odds with what his body wanted versus what his mind wanted.

"Good."  Flug's voice went hard and he gave the tentacle a squeeze.

Black Hat's visible eye fixed on Flug's angry eyes that were so close, and blinked in confusion.

"I'm not an idiot, Black Hat."  Flug dug his nails against the tentacle.  "You are playing with my feelings, aren't you?"  Flug's eyes narrowed.  "Waiting to see what makes me crack?"   Flug loosened his hold.  "All of the gifts you've been giving me today?  There's something going on that you aren't telling me and I can only think about you doing something to punish me for not getting rid of my scent affecting you sooner."

Black Hat's song faded to almost nothing.

“You…do you want me to do something in return?”  At a nod, Flug gave an evil little smile.  “You have to set me down then.  I'm going to show you that you shouldn't toy with human's feelings.”

Why.

Why was Flug going along with this, even if it sounded like he thought Black Hat faking this.  When Flug said he was going to show him what happened when playing with his emotions, which Black Hat supposed he had been...did that mean...did that mean Flug was...going to try some weird experiment with Black Hat’s instincts?

At another kiss to the tentacle, Black Hat slowly set Flug down.  He supposed what would happen next was up to Flug. 

"What are you trailing off?"  Flug asked as he approached Black Hat and surprised the demon by wrapping his arms around his back, Flug's face against the demon’s right shoulder.  “Don’t stop.”  Flug whispered against Black Hat's shoulder, fingertips pressing into Black Hat’s shoulder blades. “It’s such a beautiful song, even if you are fucking around with my head.”

Black Hat resumed singing, barely managing to keep it at a hum, as he obeyed Flug’s request.  And then, there was no resistance left when Flug began hesitantly singing along to Black Ht’s humming, putting words to the melody until there was no stopping either of them.  Black Hat, because his instincts had taken over, and Flug, because Black Hat’s mark somehow allowed the human to speak his language eventually, until he reached the climax of the song and hesitated, forcing Black Hat to finish the song.  Black Hat’s arms went around Flug’s back loosely in return as he murmured a few words, and enunciated them carefully lest he sing them and possibly rupture Flug’s eardrums.

A long silence was left in the wake of the song being completed.

“Boss?”  Flug asked, sounding anxious now that it was quiet.  “What…what was all that about?”

“We will speak about this later.”  Black Hat was barely able to keep his voice from becoming fully demonic.  Black Hat let out a resigned sigh when he took in Flug's question.  Of course Flug had no idea what he had done. What he had set in motion.  “Right now, I cannot…”  Black Hat growled low.  “I cannot fight this any longer…”

“What do you mean?”  Flug asked, sounding genuinely confused.

“This.” Black Hat said simply, as he pulled away and rested a hand on Flug’s chest.

“W-what do you mean by ‘this’?” Flug stammered.

Black Hat lifted Flug up off of the floor and laid the human out on his back on the bed, causing Flug to let out a yelp.  Black Hat crawled onto the bed to rest over the human, and nuzzled his cheek with less reluctance before Black Hat's tongue swiped the side of Flug’s neck, causing a shiver.

“Black Hat?”  Flug managed to ask.

Black Hat settled over Flug firmly, pressing his body against Flug’s insistently as he nuzzled harder against the side of Flug’s head.  When Black Hat spoke this time, it was in a fully demonic voice as he slowly ground his body against Flug’s.

“ **Mine**.”

The dawning of realization on Flug’s face would have been amusing had Black Hat not been so intent on claiming the human fully.  Flug was _his_ now, whether he liked it or not.  The human, however foolishly, had responded to his call, and Black Hat couldn't resist any longer.  Couldn't deny any longer what he didn't want but truly needed.

“ **My mate**. **Mine**.” Black Hat's tongue slid out and flicked across Flug's throat.  " **Be one with me.** "

"Oh...shit." Flug let out a disbelieving, nervous little laugh, his hands gripping the sheets beneath him.  "You were being serious right now, weren't you?  This isn't you toying with me, is it?"

Of course he wasn't.

A small sliver of Black Hat wanted to be annoyed by Flug's earlier dismissal of his actions. At least now the scientist had figured out that Black Hat was very much not joking about this.  About the need.  The desperate need to twine his body around Flug's and keep it there until Flug responded.

"Black Hat, we need to talk about this now."  Flug's voice was back to anxious.  

It was too late for Black Hat to rationalize things now.  Too late, because Black Hat had waited for so long for someone to answer his call, despite constant denials that he never wanted anyone to answer.  Black Hat needed this so badly that he was going to allow the fact that Flug was human to slip by for the time being.

"Boss?"

Black Hat had been alone for far too long.  Alone in a different way than living in a mansion with three idiots.  Far too much time since he had felt anything other than mutual release.  Too long, since he had enjoyed the warmth of another being.  This one time, Black Hat allowed his common sense to be overruled by his instincts.  The fact that Flug's scent was almost ridiculously intoxicating once more should have been cause for concern, but Black Hat was too far gone to care.  Black Hat let out a low growl over his senses being muddled by the human beneath him, Black Hat's mind awash with those lusty, hazy thoughts.  Black Hat drew Flug into a kiss, the demon's body slowly and sinuously rolling against Flug's body.

Black Hat had no clue that Flug was more in control than he had expected.  And the way Black Hat knew this was from the feeling of fingertips digging into his neck.  With a shudder at the touch, Black Hat realized that any hope he had for control in this situation was lost.

"Stop right now, Black Hat."

And damn if Black Hat didn't listen instantly, his body going slack beneath Flug's touch.  Black Hat rested his head against Flug's chest to allow those fingers to massage down from neck to behind his.  From the shaking and exhale of breath, Flug hadn't expected his demand to be obeyed instantly.

"You _do_ need this, don't you?"  Flug asked overhead, his voice awash with disbelief, "So...so when you were affected by my scent before...did that actually mean that you wanted to have contact with another being?" Flug absently caressed the back of Black Hat's shoulders. "Was it really worry over it being seen as a weakness that was holding you back?"

A part of Black Hat wanted to deny it.  Wanted to shake his head and get out of this situation if it were still possible to do so.  Instead, Black Hat arched up into Flug's hands as he moved a little and pressed his face into the crook of Flug's neck. And, not caring to think about Flug's response, let out something close to a whimper.  Flug needed to make up his damn mind what he wanted to do about this so that Black Hat wasn't stuck in a limbo with his instincts.

"...were you actually using this business trip as an excuse to try and get me to touch you again?"  Flug's fingers dug into fabric.  "Is that why you've been giving me all of those things?  The flowers? The bands to protect my mind? The model airplane and the coral one?"  Flug's fingers stilled against Black Hat's neck again.  "I can't believe that you actually want someone like me.  Are you certain you're really not just playing around with my emotions?"

"Song." Black Hat ground out, evading Flug's last question.

"What about it?"  Flug asked.  

"Mating call."  Black Hat managed to force out before he could think better of it.  As soon as the words left his mouth, however, a bit of him came back and Black Hat pressed his face into Flug's skin over the humiliation of admitting that was what the song was.  

"What."  Flug progressively began to sound more self conscious and almost...embarrassed.?  "Oh, no.  You...since when do you have a _mating call_?  What was all the other the stuff for then?"

"You weren't supposed to answer it."  Black Hat managed to hiss out, ignoring the question about his little gifts that he wouldn't acknowledge were such.  Flug...Flug smelled rather delectable when he was embarrassed. It should have tuned Black Hat off, but instead, the demon pressed a lazy kiss to Flug's throat.  "Couldn't...couldn't stop from answering the song.  I hadn't sung it in centuries.  Never sang it around others..."  

"And...and I...oh nonono."  Flug seemed to realize that he had judged Black Hat's actions poorly.  "So...so you mean to say...that...that singing a song I heard was...that I was..."  Flug groaned as he reached up to dig his hands into his hair.  "Oh no."

Oh _yes_.

Black Hat wasn't going to let Flug slip away now.

"You called for me in return, and I answered."  Black Hat could feel the longing and the need well up again. "As powerful as I am, there are some things even I cannot ignore."  Black Hat sighed. "It's been far too long since I even considered the song, so hearing it as I did..."

"Shit."  Flug sounded like he was regretting something.  "So...so when I was trying to sound out that melody I'd heard. That was...that was...really me answering a mating call?"

"Hearing it being sung to me like that..."  Black Hat kissed the skin harder before giving Flug's throat a quick lick.  "I couldn't resist responding to something I have never heard returned to me so readily."

"So...so..."  Flug couldn't finish.  It sounded like he were too overwhelmed with everything he was learning in that moment.  "So you...does that mean that...?"

"Yes, it means that you are now my mate."  Black Hat growled, causing Flug to quiver beneath him.  "The moment the song is sung together...it almost entirely seals the bond as mates, whether or not either of us want it to be so."

"Almost?"  Flug asked fainty.

"Almost."  Black Hat couldn't help but grin eerily, feeling more himself as Flug lost confidence.  "Intimacy completes it."

"Sex?"  Flug asked, his voice even fainter.

Black Hat let out a low growling purr as he slid his body along Flug's.

"You said you'd ask..."  Flug reminded in a small voice.  "If you still wanted to have..."

"All of this can be seen as my asking, even if you foolishly responded without thinking of the consequences."  Black Hat retorted. 

"But...I-I can't...not this way...I...I can't."  Flug's breath was becoming uneven as he began to panic at the suddenness of it all.  "You can't just use your species' mating call as a way to have sex with someone."

"I didn't choose to do this.  I couldn't help myself when you sang that song to me."  Black Hat lifted himself up on his elbows to glare down at Flug.  "Do you want to have sex now or later?  I cannot focus properly until I claim you as my mate fully."

Flug let out a tiny, hysterical sound like he really couldn't believe any of this was happening.

Black Hat couldn't believe it either, but as it had happened, the demon would have to make do.  But Black Hat was serious about having to have sex. It was a drive, a need, to claim the other being, and mark them completely as his mate. This wasn't an ideal situation, and Black Hat supposed he only had himself to blame for thinking his plan had been a good idea to begin with.  And some blame for Flug singing the damn song, even if it was Black Hat's fault for not bothering to explain why it was imperative that Flug not respond in any way.

Too late now.

Black Hat reached up and tugged his tie loose, trying to decide what it would take for Flug to have sex with him.  Black Hat looked down, and the lust quickly left him.  It was surprising how quickly Black Hat could go from being ready to fuck Flug into the mattress to being confused as hell with what he saw. 

One didn't really have proper time to prepare to have to deal with one's soon to be mate fainting on them over the idea of sex. 


	12. Sealing the Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flug has to do some thinking in this chapter about the whole accidentally making Black Hat’s instincts go haywire. But there is smut in this chapter, though it will be different than it will be in future chapters because Black Hat is being driven by those instincts (there's smut in the next chapter too, if you count Black Hat using the tentacles from his back as smut...though I guess he kind of does that in this chapter too. Omg the tag updates...save me).
> 
> This chapter was sitting at 16,000 words and counting, which is way too much editing for my poor eyes to handle (especially after an episode with a migraine a few days ago) so I split the chapter in half. The second half will likely be put up tomorrow if editing goes well and my eyes don't bug out (they seem okay now). Otherwise it'll be posted sometime in the next few days. I have something of an obsession with writing this as I really, really enjoy it. I couldn't resist dragging back sadistic Flug in the next chapter because Black Hat is a clueless idiot when it comes to a relationship.

Flug woke up in the space he had created on the bed amid blankets and pillows. Flug’s mind snapped instantly to Black Hat telling him that they were mates now because of some mating call that Flug had answered. Had that actually happened or had Flug been imagining it?  More importantly, Flug had been certain that Black Hat had told him that he chose who to sleep with. So why would Black Hat be doing a mating call if that was the case? It didn’t make any sense. Flug frowned and turned over on the bed, a crinkle of paper drawing his attention. 

The scientist saw that he had rolled onto a piece of paper.  Shifting to tug it out from beneath his arm, Flug looked it over.  On the paper was written something in...Black Hat’s hand.  The words were observations about the hero that Flug had poisoned. The one that had attacked Black Hat and had made a burn against the demon's back. Flug recalled the snarl that Black Hat had made. The way Flug had immediately gone out of the bathroom to see what had happened. Flug had felt...anger at some foolish hero who thought that they could stand against Black Hat. That they thought they could hurt what was Flug's...

Flug blinked at that, hand letting go of the piece of paper. He immediately began to flush. Did Black Hat singing that mating song really affect him before he had answered it? Had that been what had spurred Flug into action even though Black Hat had been able to handle the situation on his own? Flug sat up cautiously, as if expecting Black Hat to jump him. The fact he was back on the bed in the middle of the blankets and pillows meant that Black Hat had to have put him there. Flug froze the moment he was able to peek out over the blankets because Black Hat was there on the bed and staring intently. His gaze became even more intense when he spotted Flug. The scientist watched Black Hat warily but when his boss made no move, Flug spoke cautiously. 

“Why did you put me back in here?” Flug tensed when Black Hat shifted, the demon's hand lifting up to idly run his fingers along a pillow. 

“You seemed to feel safer when resting in this nest.” Black Hat said as he settled his chin on the pillow to stare at Flug.

"It’s not a nest.” Flug breathed out. He quieted then sighed. “But I guess it does make me feel better to block things out.” Namely his boss who was staring at him in such a creepy, oddly intense way. 

“You slept through one of the morning meetings.” Black Hat said, his body pressing up against the blockade of soft bedding. “As I am currently compromised with an incomplete bonding, I remained here. I would have had too much trouble focusing without finishing what was started.”

"Is not having sex with me actually going to affect you that much?” Flug asked as he gave his boss a withering glare. 

“It is an unfortunate side effect that I have sensed.” Black Hat rested his head against the pillow heavily as his hand lightly grasped a blanket. “Until it has been satisfied, I will have difficulty being in full control of myself.” Black Hat’s fingers gripped tighter, his visible eye locked on Flug. “I need it. I _crave_ it. It’s maddening.”

”Why are you staying back?” Flug asked curiously.

”Your nest is something you made and as you feel safe in it, I cannot enter without permission.” Black Hat hissed out, sounding annoyed that he was being held back by such a thing. Black Hat hesitated and then tilted his head to the side. “May I come into your nest?”

”...no.” Flug felt a thrill at denying his boss something and almost smiled at the almost pout that had appeared over the demon's face over having to ask for something. “I want you to answer some questions before this goes any farther.” Flug was surprised by the way Black Hat’s body relaxed once more against the pillows and blankets.

”Ask.” Black Hat ground out. It was clear he was displeased that he had to wait to touch Flug but it was obvious that his instincts compelled him to obey Flug’s request.

“Why was I able to speak a language I didn’t know? Why do I feel drawn to you after we...we sang that song together?” Flug could feel an invisible pull but he was confused by the unfamiliar feeling and needed answers. “Why do I...” Flug shifted as an embarrassed, self-conscious flush crossed his cheeks. “Why do I have a...a very overwhelming need to have you pound me into the sheets?” Flug glared, blush depending at the way Black Hat's tongue flicked out and the way the demon wore a pleased grin. “Stop that.”

"You spoke my native language because I began to project it to you the longer the song went on.” Black Hat brought his other hand up and traced a pillow, his gaze never leaving Flug's.  “Do not ask me how. I had not been aware of doing so until we reached the end of the song and I had to finish it, to claim you as my mate.” Black Hat rolled his head to the side to eye Flug. “And you are feeling the same need as myself to finish the bond, though it is obviously not as strong as the need I feel.  It makes sense, as we are not the same species." Black Hat's fangs bared in an almost smug way.  "Were we the same species, or even close, we would have already had sex, because neither of us would have been able to resist the pull.”

”...where did you go when you left me in the alley?” Flug asked, scooting a little bit backwards because of the way Black Hat was minutely attempting to lean in closer toward him. 

“There are two bags in the closet of this hotel room.” Black Hat replied. He was sounding impatient yet still unable to prevent himself from answering. “One bag has various items to do with your hobby. The other is equipment for the lab.”

Flug studied his boss quietly, and inwardly wondered if that meant that Black Hat had felt some guilt over threatening him. Or...or was it because Flug had touched him without asking? Flug cast a glance up at Black Hat. Had he...had he embarrassed Black Hat after all?  

"May I come in there now?” Black Hat’s teeth ground together over the politeness.

“Not yet.” Flug said, and thinking about what seemed to be inevitable, asked another question. “What does it mean for us to be...mates, as you put it?”

”I am uncertain.” Black Hat sounded a little frustrated. “I have never had a mate before, and I cannot begin to think what it means for a human.” Black Hat stared at Flug. “It may take some time to figure out exactly what it will entail for us.” Black Hat sagged against the pillows and blankets. “If I continue to answer your questions, will you let me take you tonight?”

"Is...is this...” Flug took a breath and let it out. “Is this permanent?”

"You answered my call. You sang with me. It has already been decided, so there is no way for either of us to back out.” Black Hat growled something under his breath. “Waiting to have sex for the first time will only cause both of us discomfort.”

"And after?” Flug asked, his voice faint. 

“There will not be the overwhelming need to be intimate unless we want to.” Black Hat said. "My insticts will quiet and all but go away at that point."

“I...I need some time to think.” Flug said, his voice barely a whisper.

"I’m not going anywhere.” Black Hat said as his gaze settled on Flug. 

Flug lie back down on the bed, just barely making out the way Black Hat's hands traced absently along the blankets and pillows. As he thought about what Black Hat told him, Flug startled when a tentacle lowered a plate of food on the bed in front of him an hour or so later. 

“You need to eat.” Black Hat said from overhead. 

“...Thank you.” Flug dared to reach out to lightly grip the tendril to place a kiss on it before it drew away. “I’ll let you know my answer soon.” Flug felt the tentacle form a mouth for him to kiss but Flug’s reached up and pressed his fingers against it. “Let me think.” The tendril withdrew from his grasp, along with a grumble that made a smile tug at Flug's lips. 

“You think too much.”  Black Hat grumbled a few minutes later.

"The sooner I can organize my thoughts, the sooner I’ll let you come to me.” Flug flushed at the words but did like the way Black Hat instantly held still and quiet. Flug could practically feel the way Black Hat's body shivered with need and desire and want.  It was obviously difficult for Black Hat to hold back. To hold back and respect Flug’s request, despite clearly wanting to crawl in over the barrier of bedding and-

“Now?” Black Hat asked suddenly. 

“No. I need a little more time.” Flug heard a frustrated breath before the demon quieted. 

Black Hat wanted him badly. 

It made Flug feel powerful, in a way, to have such an evil being driven by this biological urge, but held himself back to allow his...his...

Flug flushed again as he ran his fingers through his hair, and gripped tight. 

His mate.  

Black Hat was allowing his mate to grow comfortable over the idea that they needed to have sex to complete the bond. For Flug to decide when he would be allowed in his...nest, apparently. Flug didn’t think that he could convince Black Hat to not call it that so there wasn’t any use arguing about it. When there was a prolonged stretch of silence, Flug was better able to relax.  Flug considered the way he had reacted to Black Hat the day before, and how he had acted around Black Hat in the lab. It was clear Flug wasn't opposed to being touched by his boss.  That wasn't the problem.  It wasn’t that Flug was necessarily opposed to sex, but what he was struggling with was the fact that it was happening at all, because Flug had never anticipated that Black Hat would want to touch him again, instincts or not. 

It seemed like right now, because Flug had activated some kind of biological urge in Black Hat, that it had to have started somewhere. Perhaps back in the lab when his scent had affected his boss? Black Hat certainly seemed to have trouble trying to decide what to do while in the lab apart from the desperate need to be near Flug at all times.  And right now, with Black Hat not knowing what it would mean for them to be mates...it meant that Black Hat didn’t know about himself as well as Flug would expect a being as old as Black Hat to be.

Flug had to wonder if Black Hat had been toying with him before Flug had foolishly answered the mating call.  The humming didn’t seem to be under Black Hat’s control earlier, when he’d been wedged between bed and wall and seemed almost…worried about his own actions.  But Flug couldn’t help but wonder about all the gifts before he had sang the song aloud for Black Hat to hear.  What had Black Hat been up to, trying to court him before the demon had gotten caught up in his own instincts?  A thought occurred to Flug then, and he slowly sat back up so that he could look Black Hat in the eye.  Flug was quiet for a moment when at the sight of the tense, almost shaking body of his boss the moment he showed himself again. 

"Are you trying to punish me?"  Flug asked darkly.  "You did say that you would only punish me in this room."

"Sex is not a punishment."  Black Hat said with ease, a salivating grin stretching his lips, "Denying you sex would be a punishment."

Flug frowned at that, and decided to ask later, when Black Hat wasn't trying to avoid his question.  How Flug knew that Black Hat was being evasive, he didn't know.  Flug really didn't want to know at present what weird things were going to happen to him by having Black Hat have some permanent form of connection with him.

“Do your instincts make you compelled to do what I say?”  Flug saw Black Hat’s grin morph into a scowl, matched by a cold glare.

“It’s more of a biological necessity to please you.  To…”  Black Hat trailed off, humming faintly as if searching for the right words.  “To make you comfortable with being intimate with me.  I feel…a need to do as you say to make you want me fully.”  It seemed like words were getting dragged out of Black Hat, but at the same time, it appeared as if he was unable to help himself. As if answering questions was included in pleasing Flug.

“Does that…include when we have…have sex?”  Flug still couldn’t believe this was real, but he was rather curious.

“I do not have that as an answer.  Remember, this is new to me as well.”  Black Hat’s forked tongue flicked out briefly.  “We will find out when I am closer to you.”

“Will you be…back to normal after we have sex? You said your instincts will...go away?”  Flug asked. It was a little unnerving to think about that.  He wasn’t sure if Black Hat would blame him for this all happening.  Or mistreat him in some way once he was back in control of himself.

“That I know will happen.”  Black Hat went slack against the blankets and pillow, fingers digging into the fabric and caressing it as if he already had his hands on Flug.  "These instincts shouldn't have returned to me, but they will leave soon, now that I finally have a mate.  The instincts that have risen...they will lie dormant, and stay that way."

“Does waiting make you more…pent up?”  Flug asked, and at the hint of bared teeth supposed that answered his question.  Flug went perfectly still when he realized that he’d been subconsciously moving toward Black Hat, and hastily scooted backward against the other side of the circle of blankets and pillows.  Flug saw the disappointment in this boss’ visible eye.  Was his…was his body affected by Black Hat’s…had his body actually been affected in some way by singing that song with Black Hat?  Flug felt more and more like he wanted to give in and let himself fall.  Let himself be claimed by Black Hat, and the demon seemed to know it in the way his gaze seemed to hyper focus on Flug and his body braced itself on the pillows, casing a dip in the circle of fabric.

“Now?”  Black Hat asked with an almost-purr, his body tensing.

Flug hesitated.  Did he want this?  Was he ready to let his boss touch him, when Black Hat had threatened him hours ago in that alley for touching him?

“Have I answered your questions sufficiently for the time being?”

Flug slowly, carefully moved toward Black Hat, a sudden desire seizing his body.  Flug had enough logic left in him to not give permission for Black Hat to close the distance between them.  Not yet, but soon.  Shakily, Flug reached out and rested his hand on Black Hat’s, and immediately jerked his hand back at the weird warmth that had tingled through him  Flug inspected his hand, and then looked at Black Hat, whose visible eye had half shut, and looked like he had very much enjoyed the touch. 

That was…odd.

But there was one more very important question Flug felt he had to ask.

“What were you planning to do with me if I reacted positively to you courting me before your instincts kicked in?”  Flug surprised himself by resting his hand again over Black Hat’s, as if he couldn’t help himself.  Flug shivered as the flicker of heat rose again, and Black Hat’s hand was quick to turn over and seize his own, so Flug couldn’t pull back.

“I wanted to see if you would have sex with me or if you would cower and hide from me.”  Black Hat said, scaring the crap out of Flug by having his claws spring out as he caressed the hand in his grasp.

“So this really isn’t much of a change in plan for you.”  Flug said flatly.  “What about after we had sex then?  If you hadn’t taken me as a mate?”

“More sex?”  Black Hat was clearly losing himself again now that he held one of Flug’s hands in his own.  

Holding his mate.

Was Black Hat really that desperate for his touch?

Flug was certainly feeling some level of need, especially with the way the scientist was starting to feel warmer.  Like he was burning on the inside and needed Black Hat to chase the fire away.  An overwhelming need for Black Hat to fuck him raw, and make him scream.  With that thought, Flug flushed again and tried to tug his hand free of Black Hat’s, but the demon held firm, even if he still didn’t crawl into the circle of pillows and blankets.

“Why…why do I feel so...so desperate now?”  Flug was starting to feel rather shaky too.  “Why…why do I suddenly want you to touch me all over?  To mark me everywhere?  To...to fuck me raw...have you make me call out your name."  Flug's body trembled the longer Black Hat held on to him. "Are those thoughts…really mine?”

“The longer the wait, the more we both need.”  Black Hat said simply, clawed fingers tracing skin.  “Intimacy allows me to quell those thoughts. Touching you all over helps.  Marking your body with my own...it...I…”  Black Hat brought Flug’s hand to his cheek to nuzzle it.  “I feel compelled to please you, as you were the one who answered my call.  So to answer an earlier question, yes, I will do as you say during sex.  My…mind....my body...all of it is screaming at me to do  whatever you desire.”  Black Hat abruptly let go of Flug’s hand and gripped a pillow tight.  Black Hat seemed to struggle to form coherent words.  “There’s only so much restraint I can hold on to...after you’ve touched me.” Black Hat’s claws dug into the pillow and shredded it open.  “Choose, before I can no longer hold myself back.”

Flug scrambled against the other side of the bedding, and observed Black Hat warily.  Did…did Black Hat mean that he would have sex with Flug whether or not he wanted it?  If Flug had continued to touch Black Hat?  This was all happening so fast, and Flug felt that he really didn’t have a choice in the matter  But Black Hat had said that he was driven by a need to please him, so if Flug didn’t really want to have sex, and told Black Hat so, would his boss hold back because Flug asked him to?

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?”  Flug asked sullenly.

“You hold my attention, so I am bound to do as you ask until we’ve completed the bond.”  Black Hat issued out, sounding less and less like himself with how badly he needed to be touched.  How badly he wanted to touch Flug, who was so close to him yet so far.

“You’ll be angry at me later.”  Flug couldn’t keep delaying, but he wanted to choose when and where he had sex.  He wanted it but didn’t at the same time.

"Let me in.” Black Hat sagged against the torn pillow.  “Let me touch you.”  Teeth flashed.  “Let me claim you, and allow you to feel a pleasure unlike anything you've ever experienced before.”

Flug went red in the face at the sight of that forked tongue flicking out, dripping with saliva.  Flug swallowed hard, his body feeling the desire, the need, building and at the sight of Black Hat licking the pillow as if it were Flug himself, felt that there was not much thought going on in Black Hat's mind but what his instincts were telling him to do. But Black Hat had said that Flug...held his attention, and was bound to do as asked.  Did that mean...did that mean that...Flug had control of the situation? Could Flug really hold that much power simply because Black Hat indicated he did?

With a deep breath, Flug lie down in the middle of the blankets and pillows, and nervously eyed the sight of Black Hat’s talons gripping the pillows overhead.

Silent.

Waiting.

Likely watching with bated breath.

“Come here.”  Flug said, struggling to calm himself.   “Slowly.” 

An exhale emitted from the demon, like a great weight had been lifted, and there was movement on the other side of the pillows and blankets as Black Hat gripped the pillows tight as he levered himself up.

Flug felt that perhaps he shouldn’t have told his boss to go slowly, because the sight of Black Hat crawling over the blankets and pillows and sliding in over top of him in slow motion was rather terrifying.  As soon as Black Hat settled over him and nuzzled the side of his neck, Flug felt a hefty dose of lust slam into him, causing him to take in a sharp breath. The moment Black Hat seized his shirt, Flug grabbed Black Hat’s wrist, voice shaky.  “Remember that I’m human, Black Hat.  Be careful with your claws and fangs.”  Flug allowed Black Hat to remove his shirt, before the scientist directed the demon’s attention to his bandaged shoulder and waist.  “Don’t tear these off.  And don’t go too fast.”  Flug had seen how fast Black Hat could move and the idea of having fast or rough sex was not ideal at present while Flug couldn’t stop wondering about everything that could go wrong.

“Not so fast.  Human.”  Black Hat nuzzled Flug’s bandaged waist and then his shoulder.  “Don’t tear wrappings.” A tongue flicked out to taste skin along Flug’s neck.  “Anything else?”

“Um…are you going to do this with your hat on?”  Flug asked, a little giggle rising in his throat at the sight of the hat.

Black Hat blinked down at Flug, and then sat back enough to remove one hat and the other hat beneath it, and set them aside nearby before settling over Flug again.

Flug couldn't hold back a giggle, as the moment was so surreal.  So many thoughts had gone through Flug's mind, wondering if there was an endless supply of hats one after another...but he hadn't expected...hadn't expected _this_.

Black Hat was bald. 

"Can I…can I touch?”  Flug asked hesitantly, before the scientist smiled excitedly as Black Hat lowered his head and rested his cheek against Flug's chest.

Flug carefully ran his hands along Black Hat’s head, fascinated by the shape and wondering how Black Hat functioned with a smaller skull. Was the brain contained elsewhere? Clearly Black Hat was intelligent, so he ought to have something to be able to think with. Flug felt around Black Hat's head a little longer. The skin was smooth, though a little rough here and there.  There didn’t appear to be any place for hearing even though it was clear the demon could.  Flug smiled a little at the sound of a rumble starting in Black Hat’s chest.

"Do you...want to leave that monocle on?"  Flug asked.  He had never seen what was behind it, or at least, not that he could remember.

"It doesn't matter whether it is on or not.  I...cannot see through it."  Black Hat said, a little of the lusty tone leaving his voice.

"Do you not want me to see?"  Flug asked, then frowned at Black Hat when the demon drew away a little.  "Wait.  You can't see out of it?"

Black Hat made a dismissive gesture with one of his shoulders.

"Take it off?"

Black Hat reached up and removed the monocle, before lowering his head again to allow for Flug to take a look.

It wasn't what Flug expected to see.  He thought he would see an eye that was blind with a white sheen over it, but this...this was different. Flug ran his fingers gently along the side of Black Hat's cheek, and stared at the blank space that was where the left eye should have been.  Flug traced beneath the eye socket but froze when little fangs popped out around the edges of the eye and snapped shut, green tinged teeth baring at Flug from inside the eye socket.

"Don't touch."  Black Hat ground out.  

"S...sorry...but...but how do you manage with only one...one eye?"  Flug asked nervously.

Black Hat replaced the monocle and eyed Flug silently for a moment.

"Y...you don't have to answer if you don't want to."  Flug whispered.

"It's been....ages since I've had two eyes."  Black Hat absently nuzzled his cheek against Flug's chest.  "Most days I don't notice the lack of vision."

Flug felt that he was treading somewhere he shouldn't, so the scientist went back to what he had been about to do before. With a slow exhale to try and calm his rapidly beating heat, Flug dropped his hands to his pants.  The motion drew Black Hat's attention, and the rigid way the demon was holding himself relaxed.  Flug felt his hands moved away by Black Hat so that the demon could remove Flug's pants himself.  A low chuckle rose at the sight of the airplane pattered briefs that Flug wore.

“This was what you stole from the clothing store?”  Black Hat tugged them down.

Suddenly, Flug was aware that he was naked and Black Hat still had his own pants on. Flug held still when Black Hat moved off and away to remove his pants, and eyed the scientist once he was completely naked and clearly intent with the...the…

Flug stared at Black Hat’s…was it a dick?  A tentacle?  Whatever it was, it was writhing, and seemed to already be slick with…something.  Flug let out a surprised yelp when Black Hat crawled back over him and pressed their naked bodies together, growling lowly as he breathed against the side of Flug’s neck. 

“Do you accept this?  Accept me as your mate?”

“There’s a choice?”  Flug asked in a small voice, aware of fangs against the side of his throat.

“We are mates now.  Only by accepting this will any benefits appear, if at all.” Black Hat’s voice was rough.  “If you are uncertain, then do you accept having sex with me?”

“If I say no…will you stop?”  Flug felt a tremor go through Black Hat’s body.

“Yes, the compulsion I feel now is to please you.  If that means no sex, then I will have to find ways to adapt to the constant need.”

“I never said no to sex.”  Flug said.  “I just wanted to hear that answer.”  Flug took a short breath.  “I…I don’t want to make you wait…I just want to know that I would have had a choice to say no.”

“And now?”  Black Hat’s voice was almost hopeful. The demon’s body was quivering in anticipation, slowly grinding his body down against Flug’s.

“You can remember what I said before?”  Flug needed to know.

“Not too quick.  Watch teeth and claws.  Bandages stay.”  Black Hat rattled off.  “You will tell me through touch or sound if you need more or less.”

“What do you mean?”  Flug was confused by that.

“I doubt that you will be able to speak up apart from those moans you made before.”  Black Hat said with a grin, half himself in that instant.

“Oh no…” Flug whispered, a thrill racing through him at the prospect.  He could never shut up during sex, constantly worried that he was doing something wrong and asking his partner for feedback during sex.  Flug swallowed roughly when Black Hat drew a clawed finger across his forehead.

“I look forward to shutting this part of you down…” A forked tongue lolled out and the demon’s grin sharpened.  “To make you fall into an endless pool of ecstasy, unable to think but for what you will feel next.”

"That...that sounds..." That sounded….that sounded like it might be hard to accomplish with how fast his mind was currently whirling around.  Flug reached up and ran his hands along Black Hat’s arms.  Flug shivered at the warmth that flooded his body, and leaned his head back to meet Black Hat’s visible eye.  It was hard to stop thinking with all that had happened, but now, Flug couldn’t help but feel the desire and the lust began to overwhelm him.  Flug gripped Black Hat's forearms tight, before Flug let go of Black Hat and lie inert on the bed, stretching himself out comfortably.  With a nervous little laugh, he spoke.  “It’s very hard to shut my mind off. I...some of my previous...partners got annoyed at me for always asking them questions during sex...they...they didn't like how it broke the atmosphere, and it turned some of them off.”

Black Hat slowly sat up and contemplated Flug.

It made the scientist feel very self-conscious about his skinny body from not taking care of himself as well as he ought to.  Flug wondered if Black Hat didn’t care and would be more disappointed by the lack of claws and sharp teeth.

“Thinking.”  Black Hat said suddenly. He leaned over to nuzzle the side of Flug’s head as he had before, and then began to slide down along Flug's body until Black Hat reached a leg. Black Hat seized Flug by his left ankle.  “Always thinking.”

“Thinking about how you’re probably going to kill me after all this?”  Flug asked shakily.

“You will be bound to me.”  Black Hat said dismissively.  “I won’t want to kill you.”

Flug was skeptical about that, as he was about many other things regarding this whole situation.

  
“Still thinking too much.”  Black Hat’s tongue dipped out to slide along above Flug’s ankle, and then nipped against his shin with fangs.  Black Hat rolled his head to look up Flug’s body.  “You wanted me to mark all of you?”

“Not with bites.”  Flug managed shakily. There was no hiding that his body was interested in this.  Flug was half-hard already and he had barely been touched.

“But you want me to claim all of you?”  Black Hat nuzzled along the leg, letting go of Flug’s ankle as he settled alongside Flug's left side to press his face to Flug’s thigh.  “Do you want me to quiet your mind? Allow you to feel nothing but my touch and the slide our skin?”  Black Hat reached over Flug's waist to run a hand along the scientist's right side. "Make you beg for me to go deeper? Drive you hard and make you forget your name and any remaining thought you possess so that you can fall?"

“Yes.”  Flug found himself saying. He closed his eyes and grasped the sheets beneath him, body quaking with need  “Please make me stop thinking.”

“With pleasure.” Black Hat growled.

Flug shivered at the possessiveness reflected in that growl. Like Black Hat had been waiting for those words. Flug twitched at that wet tongue as it dragged along the skin of his thigh and then seemed to almost curiously...flick the base of his cock. As if Black Hat were trying to get a taste of him.

Black Hat settled his upper body alongside Flug’s left thigh and the scientist felt the demon nuzzle his skin. Another flick of that tongue and Flug’s breath hitched as he gripped the sheets beneath him tightly. The anticipation was killing him as Flig didn’t know what to expect. Could Black Hat actually make him stop thinking or would his boss-

Another few swipes along his stiffening cock had Flug losing that thought as Black Hat began a thorough inspection of his dick as if he had never seen one before. Flug bit back a moan when that tongue slid over the tip and Flug was embarrassed that he was already starting to leak. Black Hat really hadn’t even begun to touch him, so Flug had no idea how he would react when Black Hat got around to-

Again, Flug’s thoughts stuttered to a halt when that wicked tongue wrapped around the base of his shaft and covered it in warm, wet saliva. Flug shakily propped himself on his elbows and met Black Hat’s gaze from where the demon had tilted his head to look at him. A grin seemed to pull at Black Hat’s lips as his tongue slowly wound its way up to coat the tip of Flug’s cock with the green saliva.

It wasn't exactly a blow job but there was no way in hell that Flug was saying that with those sharp teeth so close.

Flug shakily settled himself back on the bed at the sight of one of Black Hats hands reaching out to trace his cock with one clawed finger. This time, when Black Hat's tongue left his flesh, the demon gave his dick a long lick from base to tip. Flug let out a soft moan and squeezed his eyes shut again. He was so close already and he doubted that Black Hat was anywhere near finished with him.

The tongue was gone and suddenly those clawed hands were gripping his hips as the demon rose. It seemed as if Black Hat were interested in exploring the rest of his body. Flug trembled at the slow way those claws dug into his skin, half terrified at what those claws could do to him and half so caught up in desire that Flug wasn’t sure what he wanted apart from having Black Hat be closer to him.

Flug wasn’t prepared for Black Hat to explore his whole body with such meticulous stokes of hands and tongue.

Black Hat dipped his head and began to lick and gently nip the skin along Flug’s waist, and Flug let out a frustrated sound when Black Hat held his hips down when he bucked in surprise.  Flug struggled to relax before the scientist felt Black Hat move his hands. Flug shivered when his boss began to run his hands lightly up along Flug’s sides. Flug didn’t miss the way Black Hat carefully straddled Flug’s legs. 

Flug let out a little ‘eep’ when a forked tongue dipped into his bellybutton, before Flug issued a slow sigh at the way Black Hat swiped a line up his stomach to his chest. 

An amused hiss slipped out between bared fangs.

Flug wasn't sure why until he felt Black Hat slide a hand underneath his lower back to lift him partially off the bed. It was a little confusing until Flug realized that it gave Black Hat a better angle to tease his skin. Flug’s upper body and head sagged against the sheets as he let out a helpless groan at the way Black Hat was leaving faint scratch marks along his stomach with his free hand. 

It hurt but it also felt so good that Flug almost wanted to tell Black Hat to scratch harder before remembering the claws were out.

Flug felt Black Hat trace his hand slowly from the lower part of his back to his shoulders. Flug went still as his upper body was lifted off the sheets and saw it was so that he was better alignment with his boss’ tongue and teeth.  Flug could see what Black Hat was doing and it should not have been such a turn in to have Black Hat press his body down against him as he held him slightly up off the bed. Flug squirmed at the feeling at his dick pressing into Black Hat’s body. Flug’s eyes widened when Black Hat grinned down at him.

What...what was he planning to do?

Black Hat shifted his hold on Flug so that he could lower his head to nuzzle Flug’s neck.

Flug gasped as Black Hat lightly dug his claws against his upper back to hold him in place as his head dipped down further. Flug was nervous when those fangs grazed his collarbone but Flug wasn’t prepared at all for Black Hat’s tongue to give his nipple a swipe. Flug couldn’t help but take in a sharp breath through his nose. Flug held his breath when Black Hat gave the other nipple a curious lick. He didn’t react as much since the initial surprise had already passed. The tongue seemed to snake out further and licked across his ribs.

Apparently, lack of a reaction wasn’t what Black Hat wanted as he lifted his head back up to meet Flug’s dazed expression. Black Hat offered a hair-rising grin as he moved his hand away from Flug’s upper back to let him rest fully on the bed.

Flug anxiously watched Black Hat loom over him with an unreadable expression. The scientist let out a strangled scream when Black Hat abruptly unlocked his jaw and lunged over, his entire mouth closing around Flug’s throat to give what felt like a warning bite.

“Ah...!” Flug trembled at the feeling of those sharp teeth around his throat and couldn’t help but let out a whimper. Flug didn’t think Black Hat would kill him. He said he wouldn't.  When Flug felt Black Hat’s hands ghosting along his sides again, Flug became so far gone that the terror and the desire were mixing together.  Soon, it began to drive Flug mad with the overwhelming need to be touched more.

Black Hat rumbled deep in his chest and Flug felt that tongue slide out between teeth to give his throat a slow, wet lick. But when the teeth bit down ever so slightly, Flug swallowed nervously. And swallowed again because of the way the fangs scraped skin at the movement. The pressure increased and just when the sharp teeth began to break skin, Flug let out a little helpless whine. This was a bit much, even if his damn body apparently liked the danger Black Hat provided with his bite.

A low, possessive hiss sounded against Flug's skin, and Black Hat lightly dragged his claws along Flug’s side.

Flug’s body went rigid and he came with an embarrassed cry. Flug shuddered softly when he felt those teeth gently hold him through his orgasm, neither biting harder or releasing him. When Flug lie limply on the bed, spent, and barely felt the way Black Hat’s jaw unlocked so that the demon could release Flug from his bite. Flug's right arm shakily went to cover his face, self-conscious over the fact that he had come undone without his dick even being touched apart from the swipes Black Hat had given it with his tongue.  When Flug heard Black Hat let out a low chuckle, the scientist pressed his arm against his face harder.

“No hiding.” A tendril curled around Flug’s arm and moved it. “Look at me.”

Flug slowly lifted his gaze to Black Hat’s and was surprised when his boss reached over with a hand to gently trace a clawed finger alongside Flug’s right eye. Black Hat leaned over to press a kiss on the skin next to his eye. Flug found himself flushing when Black Hat spoke.

”That blue eye of yours really does shine out in the darkess.”  Black Hat’s fangs flashed in a pleased smile after catching sight of the blush before he nuzzled against Flug’s cheek.

"I'm still thinking.” Flug said breathlessly, his voice a hoarse whisper.

“I’m not surprised that is the case, but Flug…” Black Hat had his elbows on either side of Flug’s shoulders as his grin sharpened, “...know that I haven’t even begun to pleasure your body yet.” Black Hat’s tongue flicked out to lick his lips. “And once I have, you will be drowning so much in your own senses that you won’t be able to do anything but react to my touch.”

Flug couldn’t help but flush over that, and the fact that Black Hat was staring at him in such a hungry way.  It was still odd to see Black Hat without his hat on his head, the smooth skin of his head seeming out of place.  But the thought soon vanished as Black Hat settled his body over Flug's own, and slowly ground down against him as Black Hat made his tentacle appendage equivalent of a dick known to Flug.  Flug’s head dropped against the sheets as Black Hat nuzzled into the side of his head again, before Flug became aware of the fact that Black Hat was lining himself up like he was going to go ahead and fuck him without any preparation. Flug was not going to have that writhing thing in his body without sufficient lubrication and-

“Still thinking, as you said earlier.”  Black Hat hissed, and several tentacles suddenly sprouted out of his back, writhing as if Black Hat were thinking of what to do with them. “Let yourself fall, Flug, let yourself be taken by the sensations. Feel them in your body.” Black Hat tapped Flug’s forehead. “Not here in your mind.”

Flug let out a surprised yelp as two tendrils slithered around his legs and bound his thigh to his shin.  Before Flug could say anything, the same tentacles spread him open, and that was enough to get any words he may have spoken to stutter to a halt.  Embarrassed at being exposed so suddenly, Flug almost forgot Black Hat’s intentions to just press in.  Flug let out a choked sound at the tip of that writhing appendage pressed against his hole and there was no way in hell it wasn’t going to hurt if Black Hat just forced his way inside.

“Wait.”  Flug gasped, even as Black Hat continued to press his head against the side of Flug’s, the appendage still probing. “It’s…it’s…”  Flug whimpered with relief when Black Hat backed off, but not for long. Flug soon caught sight of a smaller, thinner tentacle sprouting out of Black Hat’s back, and the demon covering it with the greenish tinted liquid that was leaking out of the tentacle…dick?  Flug may as well think of it as a dick of some kind. 

“Oh!”  Flug gasped at the thin tendril dipped out of sight to prod at his hole this time. From the feel of it, it would be able to get in but how the hell could Black Hat even possibly begin to think that-

Flug bit back a moan as Black Hat’s hands started to roam as another, another smaller tentacle looping around his dick to tease the tip with a little wriggling on the tentacle’s part.  Flug tried to press up into Black Hat to get more of the sensation but the demon merely held him down, head rising to offer an amused flash of teeth.

“Relax and be mine.”  Black Hat said, his voice softer than Flug had ever heard it.  The demon drew Flug into a kiss, the tentacles' ministrations causing Flug to moan into the kiss. “Relax and fall.”

“Black Hat…”  Flug said hoarsely as the demon rested his head against his chest.  It was clear that Black Hat enjoyed the sounds that were issuing out of Flug.  Black Hat seemed to like it even more when the tendril finally slid past muscle and wriggled in further, as Flug let out a soft groan at the intrustion. Flug’s legs twitched, but he was unable to move them from where the two tentacles held him open, and all he could do was watch Black Hat settle between his legs.  The tentacle up his ass was an odd but not entirely unpleasant sensation.  Flug sucked in a sharp breath as he felt the tentacle writhe into him a little deeper, but the moment it brushed his prostrate, Flug’s breath hitched.

And Black Hat heard.

“There?”  Black Hat questioned, his head tilting to the side.

Flug choked back another gasp as the tentacle wriggled against the same spot mercilessly.  Flug nearly shot out of the bed when another smaller tendril joined the first, the same thick, greenish liquid being pressed into his body, stretching him. Flug felt Black Hat’s claws trace the inside of his thighs, and shivered at the way Black Hat’s tentacle cock, rigid and wet, was pressed against the inside of a thigh.

It was only after Flug relaxed at the intrusion of the second tendril that he realized that Black Hat had rested his chest and stomach over Flug’s own and that…that…

There were mouths that had appeared on Black Hat’s flesh, and they were all licking and nipping Flug’s skin.  Two tiny sets of mouths were sucking and grazing teeth over his nipples, harder than Black Hat had done earlier, and it made Flug writhe as the other mouths over chest and stomach teased him mercilessly with tongue and teeth.

“Please.”  Flug didn’t know what he wanted, but he did know that he didn’t want Black Hat to stop touching him.  The two tendrils inside his body pulsed and stretched, ensuring that his insides were coated with Black Hat’s…did Black Hat even produce semen?   What the hell was it?  It was like lubrication but not.  If this happened again, Flug was going to leave lube lying around the mansion in discreet places, as it made his skin crawl just a bit at what the hell Black Hat was coating his insides with.  At a particularly rough stretch deep inside him, Flug reached up and dragged Black Hat’s head against his shoulder.  The many mouths were still assailing the scientist’s skin and making him beside himself with a want for more.

Flug needed more. Flug needed Black Hat as closely entwined with him as possible.

Now.

“Black Hat…”  Flug gasped as the tendrils inside him pressed deep, rubbing against his prostrate and driving him mad. Unable to form any more words, Flug desperately started to dig his nails against Black Hat's shoulders as he pressed insistently up at Black Hat as best he could with his legs being held firmly spread. The motion only made the tendrils in his hole writhe some more and stretch him out, the liquid starting to leak out.  It felt like he was already being fucked but Flug didn’t want to be...be... tentacle fucked.  Flug wanted Black Hat inside him.

_Your mind really doesn't stop, does it?_

Flug was unable to prevent a helpless laugh from spilling out at the sound of Black Hat speaking directly into his mind.  Flug was shaking with need, but couldn't ask for release.  Couldn't ask for Black Hat to take mercy on him, because Flug felt he would find none.  Flug dug his nails against Black Hat's skin, and attempted to pull Black Hat against him when those damn tentacles slowly probed him in an almost teasing way.

_It seems like you are ready for me.  Be still._

With a shuddering sigh, Flug let his upper body relax against the bed, his fingertips stopping their scratching to now trace against Black Hat's shoulders. Flug tensed the faintest amount as the tendrils pressed deep one more time. Flug felt the tendrils slowly slide out of his  body, leaving his hole leaking with the substance Black Hat had used, and leaving a sense of emptiness behind.  Flug felt Black Hat shift, the mouths ceasing their torment of his body as Black Hat lined his rigid appendage against Flug’s ass, pressing lightly as if to see if Flug were truly ready.

Flug couldn’t speak at this point.  The overwhelming need washed away any coherent thought as he started to scratch his nails against the back of Black Hat's shoulders again. Flug attempted to press his hips up against Black Hat, but the damn tentacles still held him in place.  Flug squirmed briefly when the tip of Black Hat’s writhing tentacle pressed inside, and the demon against adjusted, as if trying to get the best angle.  Another tentacle from the demon's back retrieved a pillow to shove beneath Flug’s hips to get the angle better.  Satisfied, Black Hat pressed again, growling lowly against Flug’s shoulder.

Flug moaned as his body sagged, except for his legs which were still forced apart.  Flug clenched around Black Hat as the demon pressed himself in, the demon a little bigger than he expected.  Flug was beyond relieved that he had asked Black Hat to go slowly.  Flug couldn’t imagine if Black Hat had gone too quickly.  Probably would have torn something.  At least the dick-like appendage was secreting something inside him that made the burn and push not so unbearable. Flug squirmed in surprise when Black Hat suddenly canted his hips and slid in another inch or so.  While Black Hat certainly didn’t have anything near a human dick, it wasn’t so large that Flug would balk at it.  It was just…not something Flug had expected to see.  Flug squeezed his eyes shut as his arms wrapped around the back of Black Hat’s neck.

Black Hat kept the pressure up, and reached beneath Flug’s arms to tangle clawed fingers into hair, scratching against the scalp in an oddly soothing way.  At least, until Black Hat spoke against Flug’s shoulder in a half-demonic, rather possessive, voice.

“ _Mine_.”

Flug shivered even as he held tight to Black Hat.  Flug felt other tentacles slide underneath his body, wrapping loosely around him to steady his body.  The thin tentacle Flug had forgotten that was around his dick gave a sudden squeeze Flug’s dick before caressing it, and as soon as Flug relaxed, Black Hat pushed almost all the way in, brushing Flug’s prostate as the demon let out a growl of triumph.

Flug clenched around the intrusion, surprised he could take Black Hat in like that.  The pressure was heavy and tight, and the burn as he was stretched, and it made him almost see stars as Flug began to urgently dig his nails harder against the back of his partner's neck.  Flug let out a moan, louder than before, as Black Hat pulled back out slowly and then thrust straight back in.  Flug hesitantly pressed back against Black Hat at another thrust, shivering over how close they were entwined as Black Hat wrapped his limbs around Flug close and stared rutting, the motion rocking Flug’s body.  If the tentacles hadn’t been anchoring Flug’s body, he wasn’t sure if he would still be on the bed.

Holy shit.

Flug hoped Black Hat would actually pound him and not just press all of him inside the entire time.  Flug wasn’t sure his ass would survive the brutal pace.  Flug's hands slid down to Black Hat's shoulders as he dug his nails against skin with more urgency and let out a groan as he tried to move against Black Hat to get him into motion. Thankfully, the demon seemed to understand, as his clawed hands left Flug’s hair and settled back to either side of his head. 

Black Hat drew out, almost teasingly, before he thrust right back in, going deeper than before. 

Flug reached up with his hands to bring Black Hat back down to him as the demon continued to thrust in and out, finding a rhythm.  Suddenly, Black Hat made the tendrils holding Flug's legs apart drop, so that Black Hat could hold the limbs up himself as he fucked into Flug with possessive intent.

With another wordless gasp, Flug somehow managed to project the need to be close again, because Black Hat laid over him again, chest pressing against Flug’s own as the demon pressed as deep inside of him as he could with a growl. 

“ **Mine**.”  Black Hat repeated in a fully demonic voice, as he fell into a rhythm as he slid in and out in, each time easier than the last with the amount of liquid Flug was now leaking with.

“Yours.”  Flug whispered, gasping as Black Hat's tentacles released his legs and Black Hat wrapped his body tight around Flug as he sat up.

Tentacles braced Black Hat from behind so that he could thrust up into Flug at a sharp, quicker pace.

Flug threw his head back in surprise, choking on a moan as Black Hat's tentacles that had been bracing him before wrapped around his back and forced his body close to Black Hat's.  Flug writhed as Black Hat rocked him over his lap.  From this position, Flug could feel the way his body took Black Hat's tentacle dick in, and felt the almost ridged base as Black Hat began to bottom out with every thrust, the demon snarling softly overhead.  Flug freed his arms enough to wrap around Black Hat's back, nails digging into skin the longer those powerful thrusts rocked his body.  Shaking, Flug pressed his face against Black Hat's chest, trying to push back down against Black Hat to meet his thrusts, but the tentacles wrapped around his back held him in place.  Flug scratched at Black Hat's skin, mouth pressing against the demon's chest as he frantically licked and kissed to offset the heat pooling inside of him.  Flug let out a faint whimper when a mouth formed on the skin near his lips, the tongue of that mouth giving a curious lick to the corner of Flug's mouth.  Flug turned his head and kissed the mouth, which returned the intensity by delving into Flug's mouth with its tongue.

Black Hat continued to undulate, his thrust up into Flug's body getting more frantic, more sloppy.  With a low growl, Black Hat gripped Flug's hips and drew himself out so that the tip was the only thing that remained in Flug.

Flug whined into the kiss he was locked in to, biting at the tongue in his mouth as he made an attempt to wriggle out of Black Hat's grasp so he could be full again. 

He was desperate to be locked closely with Black Hat.

Desperate.

Needing.

Craving.

Flug bit the tongue suddenly, his body shoving against Black Hat's as best he could, his limbs shaky.    Was he sweating?  Probably.   Black Hat was touching him all over, like he had said he would.  Touching him with his hands and those damn tentacles which Flug had never given much thought to other than thinking they had been terrifying and only used to scare him.

"More."  Flug panted as he broke the kiss with the mouth on Black Hat's chest, even as the mouth tried to draw him back.  "More...need more..."

"More you will have."  Black Hat stated, and as the mouth on the demon's chest pressed to Flug's lips to kiss him, Black Hat gave Flug more.

Flug couldn't help but writhe as Black Hat slowly lowered him back onto his tentacle dick,  and this time, Flug could feel it as it slowly penetrated him, and began to fill him up.  Flug dug his nails into Black Hat's back again as he felt the ridged part of the appendage, and kissed the mouth on his partner's chest hard as he felt himself bottom out again. Had Flug been more aware, would have been self-conscious over the fact that his body was clenching around the base of Black Hat's tentacle.  Trying to take more of him in, and unable to, as he was already full.  And when Black Hat began to rut up against him while keeping himself buried to the hilt, Flug broke the kiss and threw his head back in silent ecstasy.  This angle Black Hat was hitting him at brushed his prostrate with every tiny movement made.

Flug let out a cry when Black Hat’s head snapped forward and bit down on his bandaged shoulder.  As deeply seated as he was, Black Hat pressed up into Flug's body nonetheless as he held Flug against him as tightly as he could before Black Hat stilled.  Flug felt the thin tendril around his dick squeeze and Flug clenched hard around Black Hat.  The demon bit harder and broke skin, and came with a terrifying snarl into the bloody wound he created.

Hot.

It was too hot.

Far hotter than Black Hat’s body.

A fire inside of Flug.

The way those teeth nipped into his stomach when Black Hat dragged him back against him...the way that the thin tentacle had wriggled into the tip of his dick as the rest of it squeezed his shaft.

It was too much.

Flug grimaced over Black Hat kissing and nibbling the bloody bite mark the demon landed on Flug's shoulder.  Flug heard the soft sound of Black Hat humming hesitantly overhead, as if the demon sensed that Flug's consciousness was wavering.

And then there was darkness.

Flug was falling, falling with no end in sight.  Falling into an unending darkness with strange shapes and sounds.  A buzzing of voices, close yet far enough away to be unable to make out any words.  With a sated sigh, Flug allowed himself to fall deeper into that darkness, welcoming rest after Black Hat had rocked his body and mind in such an amazing way.  There were no dreams or nightmares in that darkness he fell through, even if Flug suddenly stopped falling at one point.

The darkness remained, and only that faint buzzing of voices, and a lingering presence that seemed to crowd around Flug remained. A presence in the darkness that seemed to almost...sing to him. A familiar melody being sung by a voice that was so close yet so far away. A song with clearly formed words, rising and falling with the voice that was around him, just out of reach as it lulled Flug into a deep and restful slumber.


	13. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely gave you all time to read chapter 12, but I was bound and determined to finish this chapter and post it, since it originally was a part of the previous chapter.
> 
> This chapter is going to end section two of the fic and begin section three. Going forward, Black Hat will be in deep denial and while there will be moments of intimacy here and there, there will be a struggle in Black Hat because he tries to convince himself that he doesn't want or need anyone. And the denial will only continue to grow until Black Hat gets a sudden, violent dose of reality thrown in his face in a future chapter.

The darkness was endless, just the way Black Hat liked it.  Endless, so that he might be able to let himself be free of the humanoid shape he kept himself in.  A darkness that only he could see through when there.  It was just as well that Flug had fallen unconscious and didn’t realize that instead of passing out he had indeed been falling through darkness, and passing by broken down structures.  Black Hat had hoped to draw some sort of fear out of Flug, but of course the human was too far gone.  Likely Flug believed he was already dreaming, but Black Hat let him fall through the endless darkness anyway, as Black Hat slowly allowed himself to break free of his current form.

A large maw wrenched open in a silent yawn as he manifested two large arms to stretch out as he fell along through the darkness with Flug.  It was relaxing, in a morbid way, not knowing if he were truly alone in this dark realm that he had destroyed some centuries ago, but kept around because it gave him a chance to be in a more natural form without the screams that normally accompanied the sight.

The beach was one thing, where he had only remained out of humanoid form for a short time.  Right now, Black Hat enjoyed the slowed down time of a dead realm as he fell, humming to himself before it became singing in his native language. As it was no longer bound as a mating song, Black Hat could sing it without fear of it being anything but a sound.

Reaching out with one large, clawed hand, Black Hat caught Flug on the palm of his hand, and used the tentacles and other horrors that had sprouted out of his body to tether himself within the darkness around him, feeling out for any of the broken ledges he had seen as he slowed his descent.  Shifting the massive bulk of his body, tentacles and other appendages writhing and feeling around, Black Hat curled up on what felt like a ledge of some sort.  When he was satisfied that the ledge would hold, Black Hat arranged the tentacles on the left side of his body to create a makeshift bed so that he could set Flug down.  Idly singing to himself and his mate, Black Hat’s single glowing red eye looked around in the darkness at the ruined shapes and jagged outline of a dead land.  A land where nothing moved and nothing spoke. Nothing happened any longer but the echoes from centuries past, of a civilization doomed to repeat their dying screams over and over again. 

It was music to Black Hat.

A symphony of death and misery.

A perfect place to think.

Black Hat needed the darkness and the chance to change his shape while he thought about what a fool he had been.  How stupid it was for Black Hat to try and court Flug without ever thinking about the chance that this would happen.  That he would bind himself to another being.  Black Hat’s massive jaw snapped shut, unnervingly large teeth grinding, before he reluctantly rested his head against a tentacle, near where Flug lie curled up within several more that loosely formed a makeshift nest.  It wasn’t pillows or blankets, but Black Hat could sense that Flug had turned over and pressed his naked boy against one of the tentacles, sighing and feeling surprisingly safe.

Dammit.

It was in this dark realm that Black Hat realized that it had been decades since he had last had sex with another being in his more natural form.  Considering that Flug was currently only the size of one of his fangs in this form, Black Hat didn’t dare try to touch him.  There were very few beings who would ever want to be anywhere near Black Hat in this form.  Black Hat supposed that when it didn’t bother another being, they didn’t really have sex so much as a struggle for domination when he was in this form.  With all the writhing tentacles, Black Hat never really had the need to actually bury himself in the other being that had found him. Once Black Hat had established clear dominance over them, the beings seemed fine with the different sized tentacles touching them all over and the way he would have bitten them. 

Not that Black Hat felt any desire for sex at present. He was sated after what had happened in the hotel room. It had been far different than having sex with other beings.  A massive tongue slid out between teeth and Black Hat gave Flug’s upper body a swipe of his tongue, grinning a little when Flug shifted with a slight grumble in his sleep when the saliva slicked his hair back.

Amusing.

Perhaps he would try that when Flug was awake.

Black Hat let out a low rumble as he stared down at Flug before he let out a low hiss of pure ecstasy as he carefully rested a couple of thinner tentacles over Flug’s body in an imitation of a blanket.  Black Hat turned over the feeling of Flug underneath him earlier.  Flug was so tight. So warm.  So willing and eager. Yet also currently unconscious and now drooling on the tentacle he was pressed against.  Black Hat checked once more to ensure that Flug wouldn’t slip through the tentacles, before Black Hat looked off into the distance at the shape of a ruined city.  His glowing eye narrowed, and from the blank socket of his left eye, a beam of red shot out and struck one of the buildings.

The destruction was satisfying, but did nothing to quell the slowly building irritation that centered on the slumbering human that was in this realm with him.

Black Hat stared down at Flug, rather perplexed. Why the hell the human had passed out yet again? Flug had clearly been enjoying himself.  Black Hat could sense it, both though the moans and gasps, and the way the human had dug his nails along Black Hat's back.  Even now, even in his natural from, the demon could feel the little stings here and there where Flug had marked him with his nails on the back of his neck and shoulders.  It should have angered Black Hat, having a human scratch him and leave visible marks on him, but seeing as Flug was now undeniably his mate, it left Black Hat with a warm, pleasant feeling.  Like he wanted Flug to mark his body some more.  Black Hat bared his gigantic fangs at the thought.

Disgusting but also nice at the same time.

Black Hat frowned down at Flug.

So why?

Why did the human pass out like that?

At a faint whine of discomfort from Flug, Black Hat sighed and slowly returned to a humanoid shape before he returned both himself and Flug back to the hotel room.  The remaining tentacles slowly vanished into nothing as Black Hat curled around Flug.  One of Black Hat's clawed hands ran over Flug’s waist to hold him close to his body, face pressing against the right shoulder where he had bitten Flug. With a few swipes of his tongue, Black Hat removed the blood from the wound.  With a whisper of near-inaudible words, the bite wound healed over.  The mark remained, however, and Black Hat felt satisfaction over leaving such a visible sign for Flug to see every time he undressed.

There wasn’t much else to do but wait for Flug to wake back up.  Seizing the nearest blanket, Black Hat tugged it over Flug before he settled skin to skin against the human once more.  With an idle hand, Black Hat curiously ran his hand through damp hair, wondering at the way the human body reacted to strenuous activity.

Sweat.

The rest of Flug's body felt almost clammy with the sweat. Again, disgusting, but Black Hat wasn't moving his hand away or his entire body, meaning that it didn't overly bother him.

Black Hat rested his head against Flug's shoulder again and rumbled away softly, listening to the still elevated heartbeat. While Black Hat waited, he found that he somehow knew that the bonding had worked.  Already, Black Hat could sense Flug’s…state of mind, and while not entirely understanding it at present, knew that Flug wanted to be in close contact with him right now. 

Cuddling.

Flug wanted to be held close and _cuddled_.

Black Hat's mouth peeled back into a frightening snarl before his jaw snapped back into place and he moodily pressed his head against Flug's shoulder.  Black Hat stared off into the blankets and pillows around them, and wondered if being mates would change anything.  Would Flug gain benefits from having a demon as a mate?  Black Hat really wasn’t sure, as he had never thought, for even a second, that he would ever dare have a mate at all.  They would need to talk about this at length, once they were back at the mansion. There was no use fighting against it, but Black Hat was going to make damn certain that Flug understood that just because he was now his mate that it would not change things much. 

Black Hat would still require Flug to work in the lab for him, creating his inventions.  Right now, Black Hat refused to allow Flug to think that he was Black Hat's equal.  It didn't matter that Black Hat felt his mate should be equal to him, because Flug was human.  Inwardly, Black Hat knew that mates were supposed to be equals, but there was a large part of Black Hat that refused to have it be as such, because his mate's species was not his own.

Humans were weak.

Humans were mortal and could die. 

Would die, eventually.

Black Hat was beginning to shake off the effects the mating call had pressed upon him, and Black Hat began to grow infuriated as well as disgusted with himself.  Not because he had had sex with Flug.  No. That had been the only thing about this situation that Black Hat had enjoyed.  No, what angered him most was that he was now stuck with a cowering mate who only very rarely showed outward confidence and that sadistic side of him.  If only the human would show a little more backbone, perhaps it would be a little more tolerable.

If Black Hat brought Flug back home to the mansion, things would go back to the way they were. Nothing would change because Black Hat himself refused to let it. Black Hat wasn’t ready to accept the equality of the bond as of yet.  He wouldn’t allow the human to think he was going to get treated any differently until Black Hat decided how to deal with this unexpected happening on the business trip that was now going to be cancelled.  Cancelled, because Black Hat couldn’t very well bring Flug with him to a meeting where he would limp.  Nor could he leave him behind lest someone think it amusing to try and steal him.

Black Hat’s teeth bared angrily.

How had he allowed this to happen?

Glancing down at the way he was pressed to Flug, some of the building rage died down, even if resentment lingered. Resentment and denial over how nice it felt to be skin to skin with the human.

Pressed skin to skin to his _mate_.

Permanently bonded with this brilliant yet anxious evil scientist.

Stuck with no way out but death, and there was no way Black Hat was going to kill Flug now.  Not only because it would be a shame to have to spend who knew how long to find someone to match Flug's mind.  It was also because Black Hat had a feeling that severing a bond meant to last would cause some manner of discomfort. Or some form of grief-driven insanity, if Black Hat happened to be ripped from his mate in some violent way.  

Like an untimely, unexpected death.

Dammit.

It seemed like Black Hat would be having that talk with Flug about some changes after all.  Changes that Black Hat would be making when they returned to the mansion.  Black Hat needed to ensure that no one took advantage of the fact that he had accidentally given in to his instincts.

-x-x-x-

Flug woke up feeling sore but also incredibly relaxed and satisfied.  When he felt ready to open his eyes, he did, and Flug found that he was facing Black Hat, where he was cuddled up against the demon's chest.  Flug tentatively reached up with a hand to trace Black Hat’s shoulder, and then across his chest, curious at the smooth and sometimes rough texture of the skin.  Far different than a human.  Flug twitched when a hand snapped up to grab his own.

“No tests or experiments.”  Black Hat rumbled. “We’re going to be headed back home soon.”

Flug noticed that light was spilling over the top of the pile of blankets and pillows around them.

“H…how long w...was I asleep?”  Flug stammered.  Jeez, talk about mind-blowing sex.

 "You passed out.”  Black Hat said, a little sullenly as he let go of Flug’s hand.  Black Hat was quiet a moment, before he eyed Flug curiously. “Was it done properly?  It was different, having sex with a human compared to other beings.”

“It was fantastic.”  Flug breathed out as he snuggled closer to Black Hat’s chest and sighed.

“I highly doubt that, since you fell unconscious.”  Black Hat sounded dubious.

“It was very good.” Flug assured his boss.  “My body…I guess it couldn’t keep up with all the sensations. “  Flug traced his hand down Black Hat’s chest and then his stomach, noting the lack of a bellybutton.  “I hadn’t expected you to form those other mouths.  Or…”  Flug flushed at the memory.  “Or use those tentacles that come out of your back in that way.”  Flug grunted as he was rolled onto his back, Black Hat straddling him and wearing a rather predatory look, what with that shit-eating grin firmly in place.

“I feel more myself now.”  Black Hat licked his fangs, even if that didn't prevent some saliva from spilling out.  “I should show you how I would have taken you had I not been driven by my instincts.”

“I can’t do that again right now.”  Flug felt the hard appendage probe his sore hole and his breath hitched.  “Black Hat.  No.  I need to recover first.”  Flug was relieved when Black Hat moved off of him. Flug slowly rolled onto his side, his aching ass a bit of a distraction, but not by much as he looked over Black Hat’s body.  He studied the tentacle dick and decided it wasn’t as big as he had thought. Likely he’d thought so because he hadn’t had sex for some time.  Was it…it was rather smooth looking until it got down toward the base and-

“I thought you would be interested in the differences in our anatomy.”  Black Hat noticed Flug’s stare, and offered a grin.  “Want a closer look?”

The weirdly relaxed moment ended by something slamming into the balcony’s sliding doors, followed by a familiar laugh.

Demencia.

Shit.

Flug panicked and was about to dive headlong through the pillows and blankets when Black Hat grasped him firmly and wrapped him in a blanket, restricting his movement.

“Black Hat, she’ll see us and she’ll kill me.”  Flug whispered frantically as he was shoved onto the bed on his back.  He whimpered when Black Hat snapped his fingers and a shadowy gag appeared his mouth.  Flug gave Black Hat a terrified look, and Black Hat merely snapped his fingers again and a blindfold appeared.

Darkness.

Flug stared to panic, but calmed incrementally when there was the sensation of Black Hat rearranging the blankets and pillows so that they covered Flug, and allowed for some air to come into the pile. Flug shivered when Black Hat’s naked body pressed against his side, as if he could feel the demon's skin through the blanket as Black Hat's voice whispered in his ear.

“Be quiet while I deal with Demencia.”  A few tendrils curled and rested over Flug’s stomach and chest, loosely holding him against Black Hat’s left side.  “She will not touch you.”

The glass of the sliding doors shattered and Demencia’s voice called out.

“Found you~!”

“You are paying for the damage."  Black Hat snapped irritably.  “Knock next time, lest your actions cause monetary damage to something else that is temporarily mine.”

“So…you don’t mind that I set a van on fire when I got here?”  Demencia asked cheerfully.

“That van wasn’t mine, was it?”

“Nope.”

“Then I couldn’t begin to care less.”  A pause.  “Did they suffer?”

“Duh, of course.”  Demencia huffed.  “Who do you take me for?”

“A crazed madwoman who wishes to get into my pants and kills indiscriminately because she can’t?”

“Aww, are you flirting with me?” A gasp, followed by a choking sound.  “Ohh, Black Hat! You should wait until I’m in bed with you. Then you can hold me _really_ tight.”

Black Hat very much sounded like he was retching at the very idea.

Flug was unable to track the conversation any further than that, because he felt like he was going to die. That Demencia was going to figure out he was there, naked in bed with their boss, and she was going to kill him.  And the idea of dying blindfolded and gagged and restrained in this manner was humiliating. 

W _hat will be more humiliating is if you do not stop running that mind of yours around in circles and I’m forced to fuck you into blissful silence so that I may think in peace._

Flug trembled as he pressed the side of his head against Black Hat’s body but kept quiet as Demencia’s footsteps could be heard getting closer.  She was going to find him.  Find him and hack him into bloody little pieces for daring to touch Black Hat.  For even sharing the same space as Black Hat.

_Ugh, you_ do _want me to silence you, don't you?    Have you at my non-exist at mercy, now that_ _my instincts are not muddling me any longer? Tease you while being so close to being found out by Demencia?_

Flug didn’t think himself much of an exhibitionist, but Flug couldn’t deny the thrill that raced through him over being touched again, with the lingering danger of being found out.  Flug pressed his head against Black Hat heavily, a faint whimper rising in his throat as a resounding 'yes please’ went through his head. The following thought was perhaps shouldn’t be pressing Black Hat right now, as the demon was back to his usual self. 

_That I am, doctor.  Do not expect special treatment just because you are my mate.  I still expect work to get done._

Flug sagged against the bed.  He knew that it was a possibility but still hoped that Black Hat’s treatment of him would be a bit better.  Would he at least get to have some more time to meet the deadlines?  Have more opportunities to rest and make sure he had actually eaten?  Would Black Hat still want to have sex with him when they returned to the mansion? Would he make certain that Demencia didn’t kill him when she inevitably found out what happened between them?  Would he even be able to concentrate with that hanging over his head? Would he-

_Your mind is in need of quieting, right now. I won’t be able to send Demincia off with your distracting stream of consciousness._

Flug bit the gag in his mouth as tiny tendrils from Black Hat’s back wriggled into the blanket and over his naked body. Flug gasped as a few thin tendrils spread his legs minutely and teased his sore hole, one tracing him slowly, as if in silent promise. Flug twitched in surprise when one thin tendril curled around his cock and gave it a slow squeeze, the tendril secreting something slick to make the task easier. Another tentacle about the size of three fingers replaced the gag as it pulled the gag free and rudely entered his mouth.

_Do_ _not make a sound_.  Black Hat’s voice commanded. _Or you will find yourself merely restrained_.

Flug barely held back a moan as he sucked hard at the tendril in his mouth, and soon became fixated on it and the other tendrils pleasuring his body.  Flug tilted his head back subconsciously when one of Black Hat's hands traced up along his chin, before it cupped Flug’s jaw and traced the lips stretched around the smooth tentacle.  Flug shivered as the tentacles all over his body increased their teasing of his body. 

_You said you were sore._

Flug squirmed as a few of the smaller tentacles lazily traced him, and Flug writhed within the stifling confines of the blanket.

_Do you want this anyway?_

A small tentacle pressed against Flug’s sore ass before it slipped in an inch or so, slowly wriggling itself deeper, before it retreated, and traced skin.

Flug shakily exhaled around the tendril in his mouth before he squeezed his eyes shut beneath the blindfold and gave a short nod against Black Hat’s body.

Black Hat’s mental words were in that musical language Flug had heard before and he couldn’t help but feel that Black Hat was pleased with him in some way.  And then Flug couldn’t think any more, because two slick, thin tendrils pressed past sore muscle and entered him, pressing and stretching him, and making him bite back a cry as he instead bit down on the tentacle in his mouth.

Flug bucked in surprise when the two tendrils wrapped together as one and gave a small thrust, pressing in as deep as Black Hat had been the night before.  Flug let out an almost moan around the tendril in his mouth as he sucked harder.  Black Hat’s hand moved to the top of his head and slid into his hair, caressing him in an oddly gentle way. Flug could hear Black Hat speaking all the while but the words made no sense as he let himself drift with the sensations visiting his body.  The voices diminished, and suddenly, Black Hat’s whole focus went to Flug.

“You kept quiet.”  Black Hat said aloud.

Flug frantically pressed his body against Black Hat’s side, relieved when Black Hat rolled him onto his side to hold him tight.  Flug writhed as the tendrils in and around his body began to work in tandem, driving Flug to a hard release.  He was going to be very sore for some time, but Flug couldn’t be bothered to really focus on that because Black Hat held his attention with the way he teased his body mercilessly with slow and hard strokes of those tentacles. At the very least, the tendrils striking his prostrate weren’t being moved as roughly as they could have been.  When Black Hat moved the blanket enough to wrap a hand around his cock to give it a curious squeeze, Flug let out a strangled cry around the tentacle in his mouth and came.  Flug shuddered as Black Hat continued to run his hand along his dick all the way through his orgasm as the tentacles in his ass writhed against his prostrate and another slid down and gave his balls a sudden caress.

Too much.

Flug sagged against the bed with a whimper of relief when the tentacles removed themselves from his body, and gave a weary lick to the one in his mouth.  Flug felt Black Hat free him from the blanket the rest of the way. The blindfold was still on, so Flug hadn’t expected for Black Hat to press his body against his own. 

"I will need to think of a way to quiet that mind of yours with something apart from sex.”  The tendril in Flug’s mouth slid away, and Black Hat’s fingers replaced them as he pressed down on Flug’s tongue.  “Demencia is waiting for us in the lobby.” 

Flug went motionless as Black Hat removed his fingers and kissed him.  Kissed him, and slid that long tongue of his into his mouth with a possessiveness that Flug couldn’t fight.  He was gasping for breath by the time Black Hat released him.  A clawed hand rested on his belly, tracing idly. 

“Go take a bath.”  Black Hat said a few minutes later, fingers snapping and removing the blindfold.

Flug slowly sat up, blushing and aware that he was covered in his own release and may have hit Black Hat with some of it.  Flug shuddered when he felt the strange thick liquid leaking out of him as he carefully slid out of bed.  Flug swayed and almost fell over when he set his foot down on the ground, but Black Hat caught him with a tentacle around his waist.

Steadying himself, Flug hobbled toward the bathroom, twitching as the tentacle slowly let go of him before it slid down along his lower back to his ass, where it gave him a flick.  Flug made a funny sound and hastened into the bathroom.  Flug had a feeling it was going to be a long day the moment he cleaned up and was ready to leave.  Before he entered the tub, Flug took out a syringe from a drawer, and put it within easy reach, feeling uneasy for some reason.  Flug slid into the hot water soon after, wincing at all the scratches and bites stinging.  Before Flug could even contemplate all that could go wrong, the bathroom door opened and closed, and Black Hat entered, still naked, and still displaying that slowly writhing tentacle dick.

Flug stared.

He still couldn't believe that... 

Flug slid subconsciously to the other side of the tub when he realized that Black Hat planned to join him, and watched hesitantly as Black Hat crawl awkwardly into the tub with a faint splash.

“It is big enough for the both of us.”  Black Hat said shortly, as he dragged Flug through the bubbly water toward him and began to clean his hair. It seemed like an automatic gesture.  “Do not think that you can hide in your lab when we return.  What happened here has to be discussed before any work is done.  Understood?”

“Yes sir.”  Flug said quietly, as he allowed Black Hat to clean him.  Flug let out a rather indignant gasp when Black Hat dragged him onto his lap and almost appeared to purr at the close contact, even as Black Hat continued to meticulously scrub Flug clean.  Flug was sure he was flushed when Black Hat decided to clean him everywhere, and the feeling of a stray tentacle from Black Hat's back sneakily slipping into the water to probe him was very much unexpected.  

Flug slapped a hand against the arm around his waist.

"I'm sore, Black Hat.  Stop that."

"Hrmm...you should try to be more assertive and be less of a sniveling coward."  Black Hat said as he held Flug against his chest and continued to use the tendril to slide against Flug's sore, aching hole as the demon's free hand slid along Flug's cock.  As if he were going to give it a hand job when in reality he was cleaning it free of the liquid his tentacles had secreted onto it.

"And just who makes me cower?"  Flug hissed out in annoyance, his overstimulated body not reacting well to further touch.

"Me."  Black Hat was definitely purring now.  "Such a shame.  I found it quite amusing, your terror and admiration for an evil being such as myself."  Black Hat released Flug, and snickered over the way Flug swam awkwardly to the other side of the tub to press his back firmly to it.  "I will have to find a balance.  I do so like having people fear me."  Black Hat bared his fangs.

"...it doesn't seem fair, to keep scaring me."  Flug said quietly, though he let out an embarrassing, high pitched scream when Black Hat was suddenly across the tub in the flash of an eye and pressed the line of his body to Flug's, trapping him against the side of the tub.  Flug quivered over the way Black Hat's hands roved along his sides, as Black Hat brought his face close.

"Life is never fair, doctor."  Black Hat's tongue flicked out and swiped Flug's right cheek.  "But it is fun to see you waver between fear and lust."  Black Hat's grin stretched wide when he felt the prick of a needle against his neck and his visible eye locked with Flug's narrowed ones.  "Do recall, doctor, that I am myself once more."  Black Hat went backward through the water as Flug followed him, keeping the needle to Black Hat's throat as the demon was backed to the other side of the tub.

"You are."  Flug angled the needle.  "What's your point, boss?"  A sudden pressure around his throat caused Flug to jerk back, hand dropping the needle into the tub as the hand scrabbled at his throat.  A tentacle suddenly wrapped around Flug, pinioning his arms to his side and holding him in place as he choked.  Flug managed to turn his head toward Black Hat, and saw that the demon held one hand up, where it glowed a soft red as it made a clenching motion.  Flug's eyes slid shut as the pressure increased as he began to struggle to breathe.

"Do not believe for a second that I will tolerate you speaking to me as if you were my equal, Flug."  Black Hat hissed dangerously.  "I am not in control of myself when my instincts take over.  I must follow what they dictate of me.  You may have answered my call, and I took you as my mate, but do not think I will allow you to speak so casually to me." 

Flug felt the pressure release, and he gasped, coughing and struggling to take in air as the tentacle released him with a splash.  Flug floundered in the water, but went limp when Black Hat dragged him out by his hair and held tight.  Flug winced at the pain in his scalp from the treatment, but froze when Black Hat's voice sounded against the side of his head.

"Part of our talk will involve intimacy, and if you want it, then I suggest you keep your distance while I figure out how I wish to go about this."  Black Hat's voice went dark.  "Do you truly believe that I actually _wanted_ a human for a mate?  You humans are weak.  Easy to kill.  Do not think I will treat you favorably just because I gave in to my instincts."   

Flug felt the hand leave his hair, and he spluttered as he surfaced from the dip in the water, and found Black Hat was already out of the tub.  The demon was somehow suddenly impeccably dressed once more, harts firmly back on his head.

"When you are finished, get out and get the suitcases packed."  Black Hat left the bathroom, not quite slamming the door.

Flug felt the sting of tears, but ignored them as he woodenly finished cleaning himself.  As the water drained, Flug remained seated in the tub, more aware of the tears as they fell.  Flug wasn't sure how long he sat there, but he couldn't help but let them fall.

"Idiot."  Flug said softly to himself, lest Black Hat was still picking up on his thoughts.  Flug ran a hand over his face, trying to stop the tears.  "What did you expect? For Black Hat to keep being nice to you? That's a laugh."

"Stop dawdling, Flug."  Black Hat's voice sounded outside the bathroom door.  "I am giving you five minutes to get yourself together before I take you home naked, and let Demencia wonder what happened."

Flug dried off and got dressed as quickly as he could, pausing when he saw a paper bag and goggles lying on a counter that hadn't been there before.  That's right.  He needed to put that back on before leaving.  With a light sigh, Flug pulled the paper bag over his head and settled the goggles over them as he exited the bathroom in under three minutes.  Flug kept his gaze on the floor as he moved about the hotel room and packed Black Hat's suitcase, and then his own.  Flug could feel Black Hat's eyes on him, but didn't dare raise his gaze.  At least, he tried not to, until Black Hat was suddenly standing alongside him, and a hand slid under Flug's chin and forced him to meet the demon's gaze.

"Pathetic."  Black Hat hissed after a moment's inspection, as if he could see straight through the paper bag.  Or perhaps Black Hat had felt the tears that were still running down Flug's cheeks  "Are you truly the same person who can torture and maim your test subjects? Yet you allow words to affect you?"  Black Hat let go of Flug's chin and turned away.  "We're leaving.  Give the hat bot Demencia brought with her the suitcases."

"Yes sir."  Flug whispered brokenly, glad for the bag covering his head even if he couldn't stop a stray tear or two from falling off his chin and onto his shirt.  Flug thought he saw something flicker across Black Hat's features, but Flug couldn't be sure because he had dropped his gaze to the floor again.  Flug gathered the suitcases and quietly followed along after Black Hat.  The elevator ride to the lobby was uncomfortable because it seemed to Flug that Black Hat almost wanted to touch him, and Flug tried his best to subtly move way.  He didn't want to be touched.  Didn't want to be touched if all Black Hat was going to do later was put him in his place and refuse to treat him any differently.

It hurt.

It hurt, because Flug hoped that it would be true. Hoped that Black Hat would treat him a little better than before, but it seemed like it was only Black Hat's instincts that wanted to be nice to him.   The real Black Hat only seemed interested in tormenting him and scaring him.   Flug passed off the suitcases to the hat bot automatically, and barely heard Demenica chattering to him as they followed along after Black Hat.  Flug felt numb, apart from himself and not.  Flug hugged his arms around his marked up body and followed after the bright green hair of the lizard girl.  Flug held himself tighter when his shoes sank in sand, and saw he was crossing a beach.  He didn't know where they were going, but it didn't matter.  It didn't matter, because when they all returned to the mansion, nothing would have changed. Flug didn't even look up when Black Hat took them back to the mansion by briefly wrapping them all in darkness.

Flug saw the darkness surround him, and instead of fear, he felt nothing.  He couldn't let himself feel anything, lest Black Hat take advantage of his feelings. Flug was still looking down when he was greeted with the familiar sight of the mansion floor, and heard Black Hat's voice.

"Demencia, leave us.  Flug and I have much to discuss in my office from the trip."

"Ahh, but I wanted to see you some more."

"Do you not have a backlog of missions to accomplish?"

"Maybe." Demencia sighed.

Flug saw her walk down a hall with a wave of her hand out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll see you later then, handsome."

Flug wrapped his arms around himself tightly, cringing away when Black Hat drew close to him.  Flug felt the closeness, but couldn't bring himself to look up at Black Hat.  Not after what he had done back in the hotel bathroom after Demencia had literally crashed into the room.

"My office, doctor Flug."  Black Hat began to walk down the opposite hall Demencia had gone down.

With a slump of his shoulders, Flug slowly trailed off after Black Hat.  Flug had a feeling that he wasn’t going to enjoy this conversation with Black Hat.  It wasn't going to be about the meetings.  It was going to be about changes that were going to be made now that he and Black Hat were mates. Even if that didn't seem to change Black Hat's mind in any way whatsoever.  Black Hat had still threatened him, again, and it had hurt.  Hurt more than Flug had expected it to, because he was a fool to believe that Black Hat could feel anything remotely close to affection or love.

Flug began to drag his feet as he walked.  Why should Flug listen to anything Black Hat had to say after he had threatened him like that in the hotel bathroom?  Clearly Black Hat had no intention of treating him any better than before, so why...

Flug suddenly stopped following after Black Hat, and began to grow angry, his jaw clenching beneath the paper bag.  Why should he listen?  It was only going to be about Black Hat and how Flug would have a ridiculous amount of limitations slapped on him in order for no one to realize that there was anything going on between them.  

No, thank you.

Flug was not willing to let this slide.

With an anxious glance up, Flug ducked down another hall when Black Hat wasn't looking and the scientist figured that he was lucky that his boss wasn't reading his mind at present.  Flug got to his room, locked himself inside, and activated a barrier that would prevent Black Hat from entering.  Flug had stockpiled enough food and drink in his room at all times in the event that he pissed Black Hat off badly enough to want to kill him.  It seemed fitting to use it now, when Black Hat clearly didn't have anything good planned for him.

Flug refused to be treated like shit.  Before he let it slide because of the constant fear that black Hat might just chose to end his life.  But now?  Flug believed that he should be treated better, especially now that he was Black Hat's mate.  Just because Black Hat didn't tell him what the song meant didn't mean it was Flug's fault entirely that Black Hat given in to his instincts.

"Flug, what did you do to this room?"  Black Hat's expected rage came some minutes after the demon had realized he was no longer being followed.

"I activated a barrier that is specifically designed to keep you out. No amount of magic or force will open it."  Flug snapped back.

"Open the door, Flug."  Black Hat snarled.

"No."  Flug dared to say, and still flinched when the door was rammed.

"Open it now."  Black Hat sounded furious.

Good.

"I won't."  Flug said, managing to keep the shakiness out of his voice. 

"...Then I will show you that your barrier is nothing to the likes of me."

Flug lost his mind entirely when Black Hat suddenly appeared in the room, and his visible eye was glowing red, clearly pissed off at being so blatantly disobeyed.  Flug curled up into a ball on the ground, scrabbling for something in the dresser behind him.  Tears threatened to fall over the sheer terror that had been brought forth over the sight of Black Hat advancing on him with an angry hissing sound.  Flug felt tentacles wrap around his body, and flinched when one tendril ripped the paper bag off his head.  As soon as one tendril gave him a squeeze around his middle, Flug did burst into tears, unable to push down the fear that had risen.

It wasn't fair.

"Stop."  Flug managed, before Black Hat could cut off his airway.  "Please stop.  I can't handle this, Black Hat.  Did you actually want to have sex with me or were you forced to because of a biological urge?  I can't...I can't live like this."  Flug trembled when the tentacles tightened, before they loosened. Flug fearfully raised his head, worried about what he would see, but not at all expecting to see a frustrated look on Black Hat's face.

"The sex is fine.  It would have been better if my instincts were not impeding me..."  Black Hat growled eventually.  "I...I cannot accept us being mates.  I can't."  Black Hat hissed something under his breath.  "I can't have a human as a mate.  There is a high change that you could be used against me if anyone ever figures out that you are no longer merely an employee."  Black Hat’s visible eye narrowed at Flug.  "And since you refuse to do as asked, I will tell you now that one of the changes will be that you are not allowed to leave the mansion.  For any reason."

Flug stared, speechless, at Black Hat, and some of the fear ebbed away, being replaced with a slowly building rage.  Flug could tell the demon was expecting him to just accept his words, but Flug wasn't going to.  He wanted some more answers about being mates, and Flug wanted to make sure he would get them.  Even if Black Hat was going to be furious with him, Flug didn't care right now. Things had to change, all right, but Flug wasn't going to be the only one being forced to make those changes.

"I can't just not go outside."  Flug managed to say.  "I'll go crazy if I don't get out once and awhile.  Can't I just take Demencia with me?"

"There will be no compromise."  Black Hat said stiffly.  "Demencia can take care of herself.  You cannot, and you would be easy pickings for someone who had the intention to kidnap you." Fangs bared.  "And have you forgotten that you are a wanted man?  That it is only me keeping you from being arrested?"

"That's...I know that.  I know that the police, at least, would love to arrest me if they could get their hands on me.  But they won't, because they figure you'll just turn up..."

"Exactly, but if someone happens to slip up and let information about us out, then anyone would come after you."  Black Hat glared.  "You are not going to set foot outside this mansion.  Try, and you will find that I will make you stay."

"Do...do you mean the...the..."  Flug didn't want to believe it.

"Compulsion."  Black Hat confirmed.  "I'll use that spell again if I must, even if it will cause you a great deal of distress, but at least there would be no chance of someone kidnapping you."

"You..." Flug really couldn't believe this. He already had limited freedom, and the idea that Black Hat had no qualms about forcing that unsettling compulsion spell on him again was terrifying.  And Black Hat seemed to know it from the look on his face.  But Flug wasn't going to take this lying down.  For some reason, Black Hat trying to assert his will over him was making something in Flug want to fight back.  So he would, and Black Hat wouldn't see it coming.

"Well, doctor?"  Black Hat brought Flug closer to him so that they were face to face.  "Need I repeat myself?"

"No, sir. I've got it."  Flug bit the tentacle holding his right arm as a distraction as he whipped his right hand toward Black Hat with a syringe he'd taken out of a drawer when he'd cowered on the floor earlier.  Flug jabbed the needle of the syringe into Black Hat's neck, injecting the liquid.  The tentacles clenched but Flug made certain that he got every last drop of the liquid in the syringe into Black Hat's body.  "I heard you perfectly clear, boss."

"What is...this?"  Black Hat's tentacles loosened around Flug’s body, until the tendrils were forced to let go entirely.

Flug stumbled as he landed, but he watched, with sadistic pleasure, as Black Hat sunk to his hands and knees, the demon’s body trembling as soft snarls emitted from behind bared teeth.  Flug approached Black Hat and knelt down next to him, leaning Black Hat’s body into his own as Flug encouraged the demon to lie on his side.  

"Does it feel good?"  Flug whispered against Black Hat's neck, the fear the scientist been feeling slowly sliding away completely to be  replaced with an unfamiliar feeling of excitement.  "Do you feel the way your body is completely relaxing?"  Flug removed the hats from the demon's head, drawing a snarl of protest, but Flug merely ran his hand along the bald skin beneath, voice light and almost taunting now.  "Did you really think that destroying the notes and experiments I did with you before actually did any good?"  Flug caressed the few tentacles that remained sprouted from Black Hat's back.  "I have a good memory, Black Hat.  I can keep better notes if I write them down, but that doesn't mean I can't remember them just as well."

Black Hat's body sagged against the floor, the snarls going quiet as Black Hat went inert.

"Pleasant dreams, boss.  Or nightmares, I suppose."  Flug ran his hand along the demon's shoulder.  "When you wake up in a few hours, you'll likely be just as angry at me as I am at you."  Flug moved around to the other side of Black Hat, so he could couch down and give Black Hat a light kiss to the lips.  

"We will come to an agreement, Black Hat."  Flug pressed his lips the bands around his left wrist.  "After all, these give me a very evil idea, though I don't think it is one that you'll enjoy."  A nasty smile stretched Flug's features.  "No, I'm certain you won't enjoy it at all, but I will.  That injection I gave you has a secondary purpose apart from putting you to sleep. It should keep you down for at least a day, but just to be certain..."  Flug went over to a drawer in his room, and returned with a vial of liquid.  "I'll make sure that you don't cause me any harm."  With a hand beneath Black Hat's head, Flug popped open the demon's jaw easily and poured the vial down his boss' throat.  Running a few fingers along Black Hat's throat, Flug offered his unconscious boss a toothy, rather sadistic smile.

"Have you ever been sedated before?  I doubt you'll be able to form words right away, but that works out just fine."  Flug smiled, his lips tugging into a crazier grin.  "You may call me a coward, you may think I’m weak, but if you're helpless to my whims, then you're not so scary anymore."  Another flash of teeth.  "If you can't fight back, you can't make me cower."  Flug ran a hand along Black Hat's dress shirt. "I'll be right back.  I'm going to go make that thing I thought of."  Flug ran his fingertips along until they traced Black Hat's throat.  "I think you'll look good with a collar on.  It'll have a bit of a...surprise, shall we say."

Black Hat lie still on the ground, chest rising and falling in sleep as Flug sat at his desk, pulled out some things, and began to get to work.

Flug smiled as he pieced the device together, feeling better than he had since leaving for that business trip.  If Black Hat didn't want to treat him as an equal while they were working, then fine.  Flug understood that.  But when it came to life outside of work, however limited it was, Flug was not going to allow Black Hat to walk all over him any longer.  A new kind of confidence seemed to come to Flug though sealing the bond with Black Hat through sex.  Thoughts unfamiliar to Flug surfaced now and again, and the one thing that stood out was that being Black Hat's mate meant they were supposed to be on equal standing.

Black Hat refused to accept Flug fully as his mate because the scientist was human.  Flug refused to accept being Black Hat's mate if the demon were only going to treat him poorly.

Flug's evil smile returned. He would show Black Hat what evils he was capable of.  Flug would let Black Hat know that things were most certainly going to change, but only if there were compromises.  Flug refused to be cooped up in the mansion just because Black Hat thought someone would try to use Flug against him. A few hours later, and Flug finished the device he had come up with. Flug went over to Black Hat and slipped a collar he'd embedded some gadgets in to around the demon's neck.

It hindsight, it would have been nice to know in advance that being mates had changed their bodies and minds in some ways, because Flug was sidelined by realizing that causing Black Hat any harm caused harm to himself.  As Flug activated the collar wit ha small control, and half woke Black Hat up before he slipped back into unconsciousness, Flug felt a stab to his gut which laid him low.  It was a sudden, unexpected pain and it let Flug know that while there were changes to be made in the mansion there were also apparently changes in his own body.  

Flug let out a manic giggle as he curled in on himself.  Damn, that hurt.  It seemed like he had more questions to ask.  Had Black Hat felt something similar when he had scared Flug in the bathroom back in the hotel?  Flug waited through the stabbing pain before it left him and he was able to sit up.  With a speed he didn't know he had, Flug impatiently rolled Black Hat onto his back and straddled his boss' waist to yell in his face.

"You didn't say that the reason you can't kill me is because it would cause you some pain in return.  Or would it kill you?"

An eye blinked open and Black Hat woozily looked up at Flug's angry expression.  Then, Black Hat promptly closed the eye as if disinterested.

"Oh no you don't."  Flug said as he reached over and seized Black Hat by the cheeks.  "I'll cause you varying amounts of agony and distress if you don't start talking."

A sluggish hiss sounded before Black Hat blinked his visible eye open again, and looked up with a surprising amount of irritation.

"Oh, that's right." Flug brightened, his evil little smile returning full force.  "You can't with the sedative I gave you."  Flug pinched the skin of Black Hat's cheeks, drawing out another weak hiss.  "Good, then you can listen to me talk."  

Black Hat dazedly bared his fangs at that.

Flug let go and moved around until he was lying down on Black Hat's chest. Flug’s finger idly stroked the collar he'd placed around Black Hat's neck.  At a barely-there snarl that sounded over Black Hat noticing the device,  the demon's limbs twitched and Flug's smile turned nasty.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.  Either you listen to me or I'm going to cause pain for the both of us."  Seeing the sleepy, albeit disbelieving look, Flug offered Black Hat a crazed smile as he held up a small control and pressed a button.  It sent an electric jolt throughout Black Hat's body, causing the demon to seize up beneath him with a wordless scream. 

"I made this so that it would actually be able to cause you harm.  Got the idea from that little device the heroes used on me in that alley."  Flug gasped from where he had fallen against Black Hat's chest as he had been hit with a painful twinge.  "I'll keep going until I pass out."  A tendril flopped against his back.  "Don't touch me."  Flug hissed out, sounding unlike himself as he sent a stronger jolt though Black Hat's body, and jabbed the side of Black Hat’s neck with yet another needle, this one to induce temporary paralysis. Flug shakily shoved the soon limp tendril away and glared down at Black Hat's barely open eye.  Furious, Flug leaned over and met his boss' eye, daring to peel it open to match the seething look in the dilated eye. "Are you listening to me now?"

There was a flicker of fury and also something like...like Black Hat enjoyed what was happening, in some weird way.  The moment Flug let go of his boss’ eyelid, the demon gave him a slow blink.

"Good."  Flug said shortly. "We have a lot to talk about, so think about how you're going to respond while I go over some things."  Flug's eyes met Black Hat's barely open one, and Flug spoke to him icily, sounding more unhinged than before. "One of the things we will discuss is how you are not going to have sex with me again if you are only going to treat me like shit afterward." Flug felt Black Hat’s body sag against the floor.  “And to let you know that I’m serious, I have added a little something to the design of this device you might find interesting. I’m going to activate it to make things a little more…interesting.”

Another blink, another flash of emotion akin to grudging admiration.

“Remember how you put that compulsion spell on me?”  Flug asked, a little too frigidly.  "How you just threatened a few hours ago that you'd use it again to make me do what you want?"

A flicker of understanding lit Black Hat’s visible eye, and his body convulsed beneath Flug, as if trying to fight free of the drugs that Flug had injected into his body.

“Oh no, you aren’t getting out that easily.” Flug hissed again, as he held up the small control again and pressed a different button. The collar shrunk snugly to fit against Black Hat’s neck and throat.  “I might not be able to do any magic, but I can certainly create a device that mimics the compulsion I went through.”  Flug smiled evilly down at his boss, loving the way he could feel such power over bringing Black Hat low like this.  That if he really wanted to, he could have defeated the evil being and erased the threat he presented to the world.

But no.

Black Hat was his, as much as he was Black Hat’s.

“Black Hat…”  Flug enjoyed the way Black Hat’s body fought against the muddling sedatives and paralysis. Flug enjoyed being the one in charge, as he had briefly been when Black Hat had been helpless to his scent.  Flug run his hand along Black Hat’s jaw, before Flug gripped it as he stared down at the almost trapped look in Black Hat’s eye.  “Hold still until I tell you to move again.”

Instantly, Black Hat’s body went still beneath him.

Flug’s smile stretched his lips as his teeth bared at the sight of uncertainty in his boss’ eye.  Flug supposed that Black Hat hadn’t anticipated for him to suddenly act in this manner.  Flug tilted his head to the side as he ran his hand down along Black Hat’s throat to his chest, where he gripped the tie and tugged it up to his lips to give it a kiss as he stared down at Black Hat with an unsettling smile.

“Are you ready to talk, once some of those drugs wear off?”   

“…yes…damn you…” Black Hat forced out. 

Flug loved the almost-humiliation in his boss’ voice, as Flug had never heard it before except for a rare instance on the trip.  Flug gripped the tie harder and rubbed his cheek along it, knowing that Black Hat was watching him.

“Now, now, no insults…”  Flug tossed out, just as Black Hat began to open his mouth.  Flug grinned maniacally when Black Hat’s jaw snapped shut and the demon let out a frustrated sound.  “Not so nice being on the receiving end, is it?”  Flug met the baleful stare aimed his way with a disinterested look of his own.  “You might as well get comfortable.  I’m not going to release the compulsion until we’ve had our talk, as I feel like it is the only way I’m going to get any answers out of you without you evading them.”

“Clever…”  Black Hat hissed out.  “Too clever for your own good and more assertive than is...usual.”

“You did say you like me better this way.”  Flug pointed out.

“So I did.”  Black Hat agreed.

“You’re going to find some way to punish me for this even though we’re mates now, aren’t you?”  Flug asked curiously.

“Of course.”  Black Hat grit out.

“Well, hate to break it to you, but I won't let you do anything too extreme.  You see, the collar around your neck?”  Flug pointed to the collar even if Black Hat couldn’t see it.  “There’s a function that makes it invisible.”

“You are not leaving this thing on me.”  Black Hat ground out, his body struggling to move but unable to.

“I’m leaving it on until I’m certain you aren’t going to make my life hell just because you think I need to be kept locked up so that people don’t kidnap me or something.”

“They will try if they find out we are bound together now.”  Black Hat said in a growl.

“Did you miss the way I said you’re staying like this until we come to an agreement?”  Flug asked in a bored tone.

“…you…you…”  Black Hat clenched his jaw and then let out a series of demonic snarls before he quieted.  “You will regret this.”

“Not as much as you’ll regret continuing to treat me like shit and then act surprised if I run away because I can’t take it anymore.”

“You run and I will drag you back.”  Black Hat snarled.

“Why would you care?”  Flug demanded.  “You don’t care about my well-being anyway. All that happened on the trip?  You were just trying to lure me into a false sense of security for some horrible reason, I'm sure, before your instincts took over.  And now, you’ll just try and make the fact that we're mates benefit you.”  Flug narrowed his eyes.  “I am not going to be kept around as a convenient means of sex if you are only going to treat me exactly the same way as before.  For you to expect me to meet all of those ridiculous deadlines as well as join you in bed.  My body won't last if I'm stretched too thin.  In case you haven't noticed, over the past several years of working for you my health has only deteriorated.  I pass out in the lab or in the hall after some tight deadlines.  Continue to push me, and you'll have to find someone to replace me when my body can't keep up any longer.”

Silence greeted Flug’s words.

It wasn’t what Flug wanted, because Black Hat wasn’t denying anything one way or another.

“You leave the mansion, and I cannot guarantee your safety.”  Black Hat said eventually.  “And as you noticed earlier, if we cause physical harm to one another, it hurts the other in return, unless the other mate allows it.”

“Why the hell would I want you to hurt me on purpose?”  Flug asked incredulously.

“During sex?”  Black Hat ventured, before he let out a strangled hiss went Flug used the remote to zap him.

Flug sucked in a harsh breath against Black Hat’s chest from where he had fallen over.  It was going to take some getting used to this, but he didn’t regret this.  Flug had to get through the Black Hat.  His boss was a demon but that didn’t mean that Black Hat couldn’t wrap his mind around some things.  If only Black Hat could understand where Flug was coming from.  Better understood the limits of a human body and the way their minds affected it.

“Are you sure you aren’t masochistic as well?”  Black Hat ventured when they both regained their breath.

“No.”  Flug breathed out.  The scientist took a breath.  “Ready to talk?” 

“Ask. Ask so that you may have your answers about our bond.” Black Hat said flatly, before his eye glowed a faint red. "And then be ready to beg when I have you in my grasp." 

"You'll have to make me."  Flug dared to say.  "If you can't kill me, then you're not all that scary any more."

Black Hat's eye narrowed as he bestowed Flug with a terrifying grin, even though he remained silent.

Flug wasn’t in the best of moods, but since Black Hat seemed to be in an irritable state as well, he felt a little better.  His boss was right.  They did need to talk about what had happened between them at the hotel, and figure out what it meant going forward.  Flug only hoped he wouldn’t have to use more sedatives. His supply was running low, and there was a limit to the collar around Black Hat’s neck.  Flug could only hope Black Hat didn’t pick up on the device’s weakness too soon, because Flug wanted answers.   A furious boss he had drugged up would likely shut down completely when freed from the temporary, if powerful, compulsion device that Flug had whipped together in a few hours. Flug began to smile again. He could get those answers.  Flug just needed to ask the right ones, and the compulsion would do the rest.  It would force the answers out of Black Hat, whether the demon liked it or not.

Power.

Power over another being.

Power to make that being do what you wanted.

Flug rather liked the sensation, and with a gleeful look in his eyes, Flug dared to reach up to caress Black Hat beneath the jaw.

"Life is never fair." The glee stretched to a smile.  "Isn't that what you said, sir?"

Black Hat peeled his lips back and offered a full view of his sharp teeth.

"I guess I have to agree with you."  Flug rested his hand over Black Hat's throat and grasped lightly.  "It isn't fair, but sometimes, there are opportunities to make life better."  Flug gripped Black Hat's throat harder, grin turning crazed.  "Like this.  Do you know how long I've wanted to choke you in return?  For all the times you did it to me?  Pushed me around and then choked me because of something that you didn't like?"

Saliva was dripping down the fangs, like Black Hat was longing to hurl abuse at Flug, but was unable to do so.

"I like this feeling."  Flug said, grin widening, as there was some sort of sick satisfaction over doing this to someone who couldn't fight back.  It was intoxicating, the feeling of power.  It made him feel...good.  It made him feel strong.  It made him feel...

Flug's hand abruptly let go of Black Hat, and he retreated to the opposite side of the room, confused by those thoughts.

What was he...

Flug looked around his room anxiously.

What had caused those thoughts?

Flug jumped when he heard a laugh emit from Black Hat, until the demon was laughing hysterically in a way Flug had never heard before.  It was, frankly, terrifying, but also fascinating.

"I believe I have figured out another thing that has changed since we became mates."  Black Hat said once he quieted.  

"And what is that?"  Flug asked, not trusting himself to go over to Black Hat until he was certain he was back in control of his own mind.  Flug still wanted answers, but he didn't want to lose his damn mind and try to choke his boss again. 

"It appears as if becoming my mate is causing some changes to your mind."  Black Hat laughed again in a rather devious way.  "It will be interesting to see if there are any changes to your physical body, or if it is all a mental change."

"What?"  Flug's voice cracked.

"I wanted you to have more confidence, Flug, for you to be more assertive instead of cowering so often.  It seems like that is being pushed on you through that sadistic side of yours."

"And...and what about you, boss?"  Flug cautiously rose and settled on the floor next to Black Hat as he glanced down at the demon, and found a very annoyed, thoroughly pissed off expression.

"Did you want something from me?"  Black Hat asked.  "There is something...I've been sensing that is...is..."

"Um...I might have thought it would be nice if you could understand me a bit more. To understand that there's limitations to human bodies and minds..."  Flug clutched the control in his hand at the way Black Hat's body twitched.  "Why?"

"Of all the...you..."  Black Hat snarled before he glared out of the corner of his eye at Flug.  "Do you know what you've done to me?"

"No?"  Flug asked nervously.  

"You...you wanted me to understand you better, so you...you gave me..."  Black Hat sounded like he was struggling to get it out, as if something had already been affecting him apart from the drugs in his system.

"What?"  Flug couldn't possibly imagine what his change his boss would go through to understand him better...unless...

"Feelings."  Black Hat spat.  "Feelings other than rage and spite and lust."

"Feelings?"  Oh dear, Flug didn't even think that what he wanted from Black Hat would even remotely be considered by some bond but apparently it had been some mental hope he'd projected that had been strong enough to...

"Emotions, Flug."  Black Hat ground out in a dark voice.  "You're making me feel emotions that I do not want nor need."

"Oops, maybe you should have said something before.  You know, let me know what to expect by being your mate, since it seems like as the hours tick by, you're picking up on what that entails."  Flug didn't sound the least bit sorry, because he wasn't.  At the silent snarl splitting his boss' features, Flug couldn't resist giving Black Hat an evil little grin as something occurred to him. "So what you're saying is that since I wanted you to understand me, that now you are going to be sensing emotions that humans do.  Is that right?" 

A scowl met Flug's words, along with a deepening crimson in Black Hat's visible eye.

Flug lightly ran his hand along Black Hat's nearest arm as the scientist offered a not so very innocent smile.  "If that's the case, then that means that right now, you're experiencing uncertainty and a little...fear?"  Flug leaned over and gave Black Hat's throat a cursory kiss.  "I believe having to deal with your feelings around me will be quite fun."  Flug grinned at the way Black Hat's chest was vibrating as if the demon couldn't help himself. Flug sat back up and patted one of Black Hat's cheeks.  "I think I'll just sit back and enjoy the show, sir.  I'm sure you'll mess up a lot with all these new 'feelings' and then come to me for help to deal with them." Flug barely had time to dive for cover when Black Hat suddenly had enough and let out a horrific, ear-splitting screech.

Loud demonic shrieking was quite painful to be in close proximity to, even if it was clearly the sound of some ancient eldritch being screaming in denial over the fact that he had a whole new set of unfamiliar emotions forced onto him, and his mate was being a sadistic little shit about it.


	14. Testing the Waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week was mentally exhausting but working on this chapter was a nice break from the craziness, and it ended up being another long one.
> 
> I really appreciate the reviews but I was drawing a blank on answering them this week with something other than ’akdjshss thank you!’ If there are any story-related questions, I'll try to get to them when my brain can process things better. One thing that comes to mind is that Black Hat is still clueless over relationships at the end of this chapter and that trying to avoid discussions with offered sexual acts really isn't the best way to go about patching things up with one's partner. 
> 
> Also, as an FYI, there is an attempt at self-harm in this chapter and even though it doesn't end up happening, it is briefly mentioned, as is an implied instance. And choo-choo, all aboard the angst train that's getting closer, in case the end of this chapter doesn't clue you in to that.

Uncertainty?

Fear?

Black Hat reared up as best he could with the sedative and paralysis still wracking his body and preventing him from properly moving. But the horror of those emotions warring with the practical side of his mind was setting in. Black Hat’s magic allowed him some movement to allow his rage and denial to be screeched out, because he had to do something to get rid of all the built up agitation.

How dare Flug want him to have emotions to better understand him. The audacity. The gall. If Black Hat had the power he would have vaporized Flug where he stood. Instead, Black Hat was mortified to find that he almost had some...admiration, for Flug unintentionally using their bond to his advantage. It was devious. Evil. Something Black Hat couldn’t help but appreciate even if it made the demon feel uncertain about what he wanted for the first time in his long life.

Almost as if he...as if Black Hat wanted to understand his now mate. His partner. Wanted to appease Flug as best he could to make certain that the bond would be beneficial to the both of them and not a weakness...

Black Hat froze mid-screech, his visible eye glowing crimson and widening in horror as his body locked up.

No.

This wasn’t happening.

It couldn’t be happening.

Black Hat refused to allow the bond to change him like this. But the harder he fought against it, the worse Black Hat felt. Soon, there was nothing he could do about the forceful additions being made to his mind. Couldn’t do anything, because it was what his mate wanted of him and Black Hat’s instincts had instilled in him the need to allow it. Black Hat fought and fought the sensation in any case, fed up with his instincts making permanent, unwanted changes to his own body. But in the end, no matter how much screeching Black Hat let out in Flug's room and how much denial he held about the bond taking hold of him, Black Hat was unable to prevent the change from happening.

Emotions.

The mere thought was revolting. Black Hat was an evil being, an ancient horror who instilled fear. He didn’t need...he didn’t need to feel anything more than he already had been. Black Hat gave a final furious shriek over the change before his body gave out on him. Black Hat collapsed to the floor of Flug’s bedroom, completely silent as his mind whirled over the unfamiliar emotions that now plagued his body. It had taken too much energy to let his displeasure be known to his rather sadistic mate. Far too much energy and now Black Hat could only rest on his side and try to regain it as quickly as possible, as his body wasn’t responding as he wanted it to.

Black Hat’s tongue flicked out briefly before the demon’s jaw clenched. Flug had to have used his knowledge about Black Hat when the scientist had studied him to make the sedative useful against him. The paralysis would work on anyone so long as it hit that being’s body. Black Hat scowled. He was going to have to address the doctor’s sudden frequency of sticking him with a needle, as the human appeared to enjoy himself far too much every time he injected something into Black Hat’s body. Black Hat attempted to rise from the floor but merely collapsed again with a weak hiss of protest. He couldn’t hold himself up. Black Hat couldn’t move to place himself in a defensive posture. The fact that Black Hat felt the need to protect himself from his mate infuriated Black Hat to no end.

Flug was _human_.

What did Black Hat possibly have to fear from...

Black Hat froze at the thought before his lips peeled back and his fangs were in full display.

He did not experience _fear_. Black Hat feared nothing.

Nothing at all.

But Black Hat did hate the helplessness his current position put him in.  Absolutely hated it and the whole matter was made worse by the flow of emotions being hammered into his brain even if many of them made no sense to him as an eldritch being otherwise indifferent to human emotion.

Black Hat clenched his jaw, frustrated. He had no reason to understand Flug and his emotions further than Black Hat could already gather from reactions. Black Hat already knew how to recognize Flug’s feelings and the like, but it didn’t mean that Black Hat himself knew what it felt to experience many of those emotions. Nor did he try to understand. Unfortunately, with one oversight about his and Flug’s bond as mates, Black Hat had screwed himself over for not being forthcoming about the changes that would begin to happen to the both of them.

Black Hat still didn’t quite understand all that could happen, but as they did, the demon learned more about the bond. The more information Black Hat gathered, the more the demon realized that even with his instincts mostly dormant, it appeared as if they were going to cause so many problems. Problems Black Hat wasn’t sure how to deal with because he knew, deep down, many were permanent and there wasn’t a damn thing to do but adjust as best he could.

“Boss?” Flug’s voice was nearly a whisper, though there was something...different about the tone. “Can you move already?”

Shit.

It appeared as though wanting Flug to be more assertive and confident was rolling back into the human. And it wasn’t like Flug would even think to fight the change but Black Hat wondered if what he had wanted of Flug had accidentally only latched onto the barely seen sadistic side. It would be...disappointing but at the same time, changes tended to latch on to the stronger part of a being. Which meant that Black Hat ordinarily scared Flug too much for that side to surface. And with Flug being a human with no superpowers...it tended to make Flug anxious around other villains unless he happened to be yammering excitedly about a new product.

Black Hat supposed he could test things later. Right now, he needed to move. Needed to get into motion before Flug could think of some way to make things worse, and this time, probably intentionally. His human seemed to be watching him and Black Hat was struggling to figure out what the small smile tugging at Flug’s lips meant.

Move.

Black Hat narrowed his eye at his mate and then gathered what little energy he had.

Now.  He needed to move now.

Black Hat awkwardly got to his hands and knees, the sensation of the few tentacles still protruding out his back hampering his attempts as they weighed him back down. With a curse, Black Hat collapsed again and lie inert, softly growling in the back of his throat.

“I guess that answers my question.”

Black Hat did not like the amused tone and would have sharply reprimanded Flug had he the ability to control his own body at present. Black Hat couldn’t do much of anything, and he couldn’t even fight against the way Flug carefully rolled him onto his back.

“You ready to answer me?” Flug asked lightly as he settled Black Hat’s head on his lap, shoulders resting across Flug’s crossed legs.

“...yes.” Black Hat spat, feeling the collar around his neck force the answer out. Dratted thing. Black Hat could sense something in the collar that could be broken, therefore rendering it useless, but he needed to be able to figure out what it was first. And Flug wasn’t helping by removing his hats and beginning to trace exposed skin.

It felt...nice.

Relaxing.

Black Hat found himself sagging into Flug’s hands like he was desperate for those fingers to be touching him. Desperate for his mate to mark him in his own way, be it scratching or merely touching him possessively.

“What other changes will happen now that we’re....mates?” Flug asked as he ran his hands over the top of Black Hat’s head and then down to where the human thought would be temples. “Will there be any more that you don’t know of?”

“I am aware of what I told you before. That you gave me...emotions I did not need so that I could better try to ‘understand’ you.” Black Hat closed his eye as he went limp under Flug’s touch. “If you mean changes to yourself, I can’t be certain apart from the assertiveness. As for myself, my instincts also left me with some permanent changes before finally going dormant once more.”

“And what would those be?”

Black Hat opened his mouth to respond but forced one of his tentacles from his back to flip in an undignified way onto his chest. Right before he answered, Black Hat bit his own tendril deeply in order to muffle the answer being forced out of him. Black Hat could feel the way Flug reached down to the collar around his neck and how the human traced it. The sadistic glee in his mate’s voice was off-putting for some reason.

“Uh-uh, no cheating sir.” Flug used has left hand to rest over the tentacle in Black Hat’s fangs and stoked the limb, his voice firm. “Let go of it.”

Black Hat bit the tentacle harder, drawing blood, because he noticed something then. But the thought was lost the moment Flug started to also trace Black Hat’s nearest cheek and that made his jaw loosen in an instant.

“That’s it. Let go.” Flug was far too damn entertained over this, as the scientist’s other hand reached over to trace beneath Black Hat’s jaw, “It has to hurt a lot when you bite yourself with those teeth. Is answering some of my questions really that terrible that you’d injure yourself over it?”

Black Hat was quietly disturbed that his jaw loosened the rest of the way and the bleeding tentacle dropped limply across his chest. Moving the limb off of him would require too much effort and much of Black Hat’s attention was centered on Flug and the way he was touching him.

“Feeling better now?” Flug asked as he looked down at Black Hat.

Black Hat promptly closed his eye and even that didn’t prevent him from feeling the way that Flug traced the line of his jaw and then along his neck. Black Hat couldn’t prevent the rumble from starting up in his chest. Something...something else was happening.

“Look at me, Black Hat.” Flug’s voice was wickedly delighted. No doubt the scientist was loving the parallels to when Black Hat had used the compulsion spell on him days ago.

With great reluctance but unable to disobey the collar around his neck forcing him into replying, Black Hat’s single eye opened and focused on Flug. The pleased smiled was expected and it made Black Hat feel that weirdly proud sensation. Likely because Flug wasn’t cowering around him and damn his instincts to hell because then and there Black Hat knew that being the more powerful of the two, he had to make sure he protected Flug. Black Hat had to ensure that Flug wasn’t too unhappy or stressed out lest it begin to affect Black Hat as well.

Dammit.

Black Hat hated this.

Hated the helplessness.

Black Hat despised that his instincts had ingrained his and Flug’s bond so deeply that Black Hat felt obligated to make sure no harm came to his mortal mate. But that wasn’t what was bothering him .  There was something settling in his body. A warmth of sorts, the longer that Flug touched him.

“It’s weird to see your mind spinning, sir.” Flug commented a minute later. “I thought that I was the one who was supposed to not be able to stop thinking.”

Black Hat certainly was doing some quick thinking now that Flug seemed content to pet him over his jaw and throat in a soothing manner, when earlier Flug had delighted in choking him. But this other sensation that Black Hat could fell. Was it...wait...no, it couldn’t be. Black Hat ground his teeth but ended up letting out a weak hiss of protest when Flug’s fingers traced his jawline, rubbing away the tenseness with his fingertips.

No.

Why the hell had Black Hat’s instinicts allowed this madness?

”It...this feels nice.” Flug said vaguely, as if not fully aware of what he was saying. “You don’t feel tense anyone.”

Another trace of the human’s fingers and Black Hat damn near writhed at the touch. Perhaps Flug was already picking up on the subtle nuances of the bond, though Black Hat doubted that Flug was actually aware of what he was doing right now. Much to Black Hat’s displeasure, the more he and Flug were in physical contact with one another, sexual or otherwise, it appeared that that contact only deepened their bond. Eventually, things such as a telepathic connection seemed like it supposed to take hold but since Flug was human and had no predisposition to that ability, the demon doubted it would ever happen. Perhaps Flug’s human body would compensate in another way? Perhaps intuitively pick things up? 

“...Black Hat?  A-are you....are you going to punish me for this?” Flug’s anxiousness crept in the longer Black Hat was silent and not responding to his touch as much as the demon had been before. “I swear I didn’t know that I could make you have, well, emotions. Or relax like this when I'm touching you.”

Black Hat fed off the sudden anxiousness in his mate and used that sudden spark of energy to pinpoint the weakness in the collar. With an impatient stab of magical energy, Black Hat easily broke it.

“Ahh!” Flug started to try and maneuver Black Hat off of his lap but the demon was quicker.

As much as Black Hat liked the idea of Flug more assertive and confident, the demon did not want Flug to think that he wanted that directed at him.  So, Black Hat wrapped the tendrils still out around Flug’s back to keep him seated. Black Hat gripped Flug’s left wrist tightly against his chest with one hand, to further prevent his mate from trying to get away. For now. When Flug made as if to tug his hand away, Black Hat held firm.

”Unfortunately I am not able to punish you for giving me these unwanted feelings.” Black Hat’s claws came out in silent warning when there was a faint pull before a resigned sigh issued out of Flug. “As my mate, I have to give in to the change you wanted of me if I want to be of any use. Resisting any changes from one's mate only leads to pain.”

”Are you actually going to tell me what those other changes can be?” Flug asked. “Because I think all you’re going to tell me is that you don’t want me to leave the mansion, and I can’t agree to that.” Flug used the hand Black Hat didn’t have a hold of to trace the demon’s cheek. “I guess if you don’t want to tell me about other changes right now...could you at least let me know why you’re so insistent on me not leaving the mansion? Is it really just because of what happened in the hotel room?”

"If you were to be kidnapped, there are certain things that someone could do to you that would affect me in return. I could end up acting without thinking things through.” Black Hat bared his teeth over the thought. “It would leave me vulnerable.”

”Why would something done to me affect you in any way?” Flug frowned down at Black Hat. “Is it some kind of...connection? The bond you’ve been talking about?”

”Bonding with you isn’t like two humans.” Black Hat agreed, as he closed his eye to better focus on the way Flug’s fingers traced his cheek. “Now that the bond has been sealed, my instincts demand certain things of me, and while these instincts are now dormant, those demands they made of me will continue to haunt me. They will continue to be a part of me when it comes to who I have chosen as my mate.” Black Hat let out a low growl. “I would be driven senseless should someone ever threaten or harm you. You do not want to see what I would do to someone who would cause you harm.” Black Hat opened his eye so that he could glance up at Flug. “And that will not happen if you do not leave the mansion. Having someone take advantage of me through my mate is one of the reasons I have never chosen one in the first place.”

”A weakness, then?” Flug ventured. “Do you really believe that?”

”You are human.” Black Hat said simply. “Another being like myself would be able to take care of themselves, even if there was a chance they could be used against me. And as you are most decidedly are not like me at all, there are many who would see it as a wonderful opportunity to render me defenseless.  If I am distracted trying to locate you if you were ever taken, it would be easy for someone to try and attack me.”

”Why can’t you just use magic so that no one could hurt me?” Flug wondered aloud.

Black Hat and Flug stared at one another, neither saying anything for a long time.  During that silence, however, Black Hat could begin to sense Flug’s unease and unhappiness rising, and it was clear that the human was conflicted. There was also a faint hint of anger underlying it all, and the assertiveness that Black Hat had wanted from Flug was fighting to get to the surface. Flug hadn't yet allowed the change to take hold. Apparently, the scientist had been spooked about what had come over him earlier. Black Hat let out a slow sigh, before he began to curse at the sudden emotion welling within him. Those feelings of wanting to make Flug feel at ease compelled Black Hat to do something unexpected.

The demon gave in to appease Flug, at least until Black Hat figured out another way to go about getting the scientist to remain within the mansion.

“I will cast a spell on one of the bands on your wrist.” Black Hat said at length. “On the condition that you will tell me when you plan to leave the mansion and its grounds.”

"Okay...” Flug was clearly reluctant but held still as Black Hat’s hand let go of his and held it rather gently.

Black Hat used the hand not holding Flug’s to press a finger against the black wristband. Black Hat’s body still felt heavy but he could move again, as it appeared as if the paralysis had worn off not too long ago. Black Hat allowed magic to seep into the black wristband, and took a little extra effort to ensure that Flug would come to no harm. When finished, Black Hat let go of Flug’s hand to rest his own on his chest. The eldritch demon stilled when Flug rested his hand over Black Hat’s.

”What does it do now?” Flug asked.

”In addition to protection from villains invading your mind, it will keep you safe from being seriously injured by anyone, so long as you do not remove the black wristband. It will also cause many to think twice about attempting to torture you in any way, mentally or physically.” Black Hat sagged against Flug’s lap, the tendrils wrapped around the scientist’s back loosening.

”Except for you?” Flug asked in a dead kind of way.

Black Hat didn’t respond as his eye had closed again.  It had been some time since he had felt so drained after casting a spell, but for one that basically cheated death, it was not so surprising. Nor was the lethargy that was spreading throughout Black Hat’s body.

”Are you...all right?” Flug asked, hand resting over Black Hat’s more heavily.

Black Hat said nothing. He could tell that Flug seemed to be a little guilty but not by much, and it didn’t surprise the demon in the least. Black Had had caused much fear and terror in the scientist over many years. Black Hat growled. Damn emotions filtering into his mind and making him react by pressing up into Flug’s hand against his cheek wasn't exactly how Black Hat wanted to respond.

”Thank you, for doing that.” Flug indicated the black wristband. “I don’t think that I’ll want to leave the mansion anytime soon. I probably have a lot of work to catch up on.”

Black Hat was awkward about being thanked and was annoyed by that. Black Hat grumpily turned his hand over to hold Flug’s hand against his chest. Embarrassingly enough, Black Hat’s chest began to rumble, which was not the image the demon wanted to present. It was not evil in any way. It was damn near close to cuddling and the idea made the demon want to throw up as much as he wanted to, ugh, cuddle up with his mate anyway.

”I should probably get to the lab and see what came in while we were gone...” Flug trialed off at the sound of Black Hat laughing.

”You will not be going to the lab anytime soon.” Black Hat said with a sharp smile. “I was not done punishing you.”

”You had _sex_ with me.” Flug said with an indignant gasp. He glared a little at the way Black Hat now smiled up at him with that shit-eating grin. “You’ve been touching me on and off the whole time we were at the hotel. Why the hell are you going to keep punishing me for something you are now doing willingly?”

”I am thorough.” Black Hat grinned sharply. “I do not want you to think that you could get away with manipulating me because of that accident that made your scent so irresistible.”

”You are so confusing, boss.” Flug carefully traced Black Hat’s cheek. “Listen to that purring.” Flug held his hand against Black Hat’s chest.

”That is not purring.” Black Hat denied. “I have no control over it.”

”It is most certainly purring, sir. And really, I need to be able to do something.  What if there have been orders that came in?” Flug held tight to Black Hat’s hand and shoulder when they were suddenly surrounded by darkness, and reappeared in Black Hat’s office.

”You will work in my office until further notice.” Black Hat snapped the fingers of his free hand, and some lab equipment appeared in the corner of the office. “I want you somewhere I can keep an eye on you.”

”...and so that you can be close to me?” Flug dared to ask.

”Perhaps.” Black Hat absently leaned into the hand still on his cheek, as his tongue slid out to give it a lick. Black Hat let go of Flug’s hand and removed the tendrils from the scientist’s back in order to maneuver himself to his feet. The sedative has worn off not a minute ago. Black Hat waved a hand again, and the desk that Flug normally worked at, along with a chair, appeared alongside the lab equipment. “Get to work, doctor.”

”Yes sir.” Flug slowly stood up and went to his desk.

Black Hat took a seat at his own desk, making himself comfortable on his custom made chair. But before Black Hat could even get through a few angry letters about ending the business meetings so early that he had requested in the first place, the demon heard Flug speak.

”Boss?”

”What?” Black Hat looked up from where he was in the process of ripping up the letters and saw Flug shifting uncomfortably on his chair.

”I can’t concentrate.” Flug said unhappily. ”It’s like I can’t think about what I need to be thinking about.”

”And what is going through your mind at present?” Black Hat asked, even though he had a feeling Flug’s discomfort came from not accepting the changes Black Hat wanted for him.

”That I want to touch you.” Flug said, his voice barely a whisper. ”I thought you said that feeling would go away but it’s all I can think about right now.”

“I told you before that one needs to accept the change their mate wants of them. As much as I do not want to experience what you humans do as emotions, I had to allow the change to take hold. Otherwise, as you have found, it occupies your mind." Black Hat pushed away from his chair. “And there’s a simple way to get yours to take hold so that you can concentrate.” As much as Black Hat didn’t want more contact, if it would allow Flug to work, he didn’t care. And a part of him, no matter how much Black Hat denied it, wanted to be in close physical contact with his mate.

”How?” Flug asked desperately, as he stood up from his desk and skirted around Black Hat’s. “There are so many orders to get through. I _have_ to be able to work.”

“You wanted to touch me, so do so.” Black Hat relaxed against the back of his chair and grinned at how nervous Flug was becoming over the idea. “But you have to use that confidence or it won’t do you any good, Flug.”

”Are you sure that I can...?” Flug was eyeing his boss like he expected the demon to pounce him if the scientist tried to touch him.

”Would you like to work or would you like to stand there like a dithering idiot when I told you to touch me?” Black Hat peeled back his lips to bare his teeth at Flug. One moment Flug looked uncertain and then the next, the tension began to slide off the scientist’s shoulders.  Black Hat grinned. It seemed like Flug had gotten the idea and was highly amused when Flug suddenly stamped up to him with a half desperate, half wild look on his face that meant he was clearly still unnerved with the change.

But that didn’t prevent Flug from closing the distance between them and seizing Black Hat by the tie.

”What are you trying to do to me?” Flug asked shakily.

”I’m not doing anything other than trying to make the change take hold for you, since you seem so reluctant to allow it to happen.”  Black Hat tilted his head.  "Do you want to be able to think about something other than touching me?  Getting what you want from me?"

Flug gripped the tie harder.

”Are you going to do anything any time soon? We both have work to get done.” Black Hat grinned when Flug let go of him and gave him an incredibly frustrated look, like the scientist was at odds with himself, as the uncertainty crept in again.

”Do you actually want me to-“

”Do whatever the hell it is you wanted to do, Flug, and stop dawdling.” Black Hat cut the scientist off impatiently.

”Fine.” Flug said in return with an unexpected snarl. It was as if Black Hat interrupting him was the last straw.

Black Hat wasn’t entirely prepared for Flug to climb onto his lap to straddle him.  The demon was also taken aback by how quickly Flug had his vest and dress shirt unbuttoned and had the clothing shoved aside to reveal darker skin. A thin brow rose when Flug paused and when the human remained still, Black Hat let out an irritable sigh. This would be so much easier with another being such as himself but he guessed he had to make do with what he had.

”Is that all?” Black Hat asked, when Flug still hadn’t done anything but stare at him for a few minutes, even if the human’s breath had gotten a little quicker. “If that’s the case, then I-“ Black Hat was cut off by Flug seizing his tie and tugging it hard, which squeezed the fabric around the demon's neck and throat. It didn’t so much choke Black Hat as surprise him into silence.  Black Hat grinned wide, flashing all his teeth. Now that was more like it. If Flug were going to be able to tap into that assertiveness he was going to need to take a hold of it. Flug would have to make him do what he wanted. As much as Black Hat despised giving control to anyone over him, Flug _was_ his mate, and it was almost pleasing for Flug to be showing this confidence. Black Hat doubted Flug would have dared be this bold to him weeks ago.

Flug didn’t seem to be able to speak, and after loosening his grip on the tie, Flug leaned over and pressed his face against Black Hat’s left shoulder with a sigh.

Black Hat indulged his mate in whatever this display was and slowly curled an arm around Flug’s back. The action drew another sharp tug of the tie around his neck, which Black Hat took to be the equivalent of a warning bite. Black Hat's tongue lolled out to lick his lips. This was an interesting turn of events. Black Hat had thought that Flug was too upset to engage in any activities of a sexual nature. Black Hat's hand dipped beneath Flug’s shirt and traced bare skin with clawed fingers. Black Hat stilled when Flug growled against his shoulder and then there was a pinprick of pain.

Did Flug just bite him?

Black Hat growled in return and then hissed when Flug’s hands dragged down along his sides, fingernails scraping skin. Black Hat was fairly certain that Flug had no idea that this manner of touching was going to get very heated if Flug didn’t stop soon. Black Hat almost shivered when Flug released the bite and licked the skin. Black Hat couldn’t help but feel himself start to rumble in quiet encouragement. Damn it all to hell, Black Hat shouldn’t like Flug doing this to him. And the longer Flug scraped him along his side, the harder Black Hat had to hold himself back.  Black Hat had been serious when he had told Flug that he thought that the dominant of the pair ought to always pleasure their partner. Not the other way around.  Black Hat dug his claws into Flug’s lower back lightly at the thought, thinking to return the favor to show Flug he was the stronger of the two.

”Stop with the claws.” Flug breathed out against the side of Black Hat's neck.

”Problem?” Black Hat asked in a bored tone. “Are you done already?”

”No.” Flug said simply in return. Flug pulled back a little so that he could meet Black Hat’s gaze. The human looked a little crazed right before he leaned back against Black Hat and nuzzled his nose against where he had bitten Black Hat’s skin.

Black Hat wondered whether or not to tell Flug that he was marking him in a way with every nip the human made against the demon's shoulder. Black Hat knew for sure that was what Flug was doing when his mate frantically drew back again, and half twisted to slap Black Hat's hand away from him. Black Hat was mildly amused as he resettled his hands lightly on either side of Flug's hips when the human wrenched his shirt off over his head and tossed it aside, leaving the scientist bare chested. Black Hat's eye roved silently over Flug.

Skinny. Far too skinny with little muscle. Flug would be eaten alive if someone were to capture him.

Black Hat went rigid when Flug settled comfortably in his lap and pressed his bare skin against Black Hat. The demon felt Flug sag against his chest and shoulder with a contented sigh.

”More?” Flug asked suddenly, his right arm wrapping around Black Hat's back as he snuggled closer.

”More what?” Black Hat asked, trying very hard not to upend Flug from his lap because the demon found that it was actually pleasant to be skin to skin with his mate. Black Hat was mortified that he enjoyed the closeness and it infuriated him to no end that he did nothing to stop it.

”Hold me.” Flug managed before he pressed his face against Black Hat’s neck. “Now.” Flug bit down on Black Hat’s shoulder with another growl.

Black Hat found the sound amusing, because no matter how hard Flug tried, the human didn’t sound the least bit scary. With a silent baring of his teeth, Black Hat woodenly wrapped his arms around Flug’s back and held him against his chest. Black Hat felt the bite lessen and then heard Flug let out a soft sigh.

”Hold me tighter.” Flug demanded.

Black Hat didn’t question it, even if he was feeling...embarrassment, perhaps? Embarrassment over this display of revolting affection? Tentacles slowly appeared out of his back to slide over Flug’s skin that his arms weren’t already covering. Black Hat drew the tentacles taut and felt the way Flug exhaled and went completely limp against Black Hat.  Black Hat allowed this to go on for only a few minutes, if only because the closeness was making their bond settle. If this _affection_ would allow for them to get on with their life, then Black Hat would do it.  And allowing Flug to do whatever it is that this was managed to get the scientist to, however reluctantly or not, accept the change that came with their bond.

“B…Black Hat…can’t…can’t breathe.”  Flug stuttered against Black Hat’s neck.

“You wanted me to hold you tighter.”  Black Hat pointed out.

“I…I think that I can work now, sir.”  Flug gasped out.  “Please…need to breathe.”

Black Hat reluctantly loosened the tentacles around Flug’s body and nearly sighed when Flug seemed to notice that Black Hat’s arms were around his bare back.

“I took my shirt off?”  Flug sounded disturbed by his own actions.

"Yes, you did."  Black Hat let go of Flug and leaned back in the chair, his tendrils lazily swinging in the air or idly resting on the floor. “If you feel that you can work now, then do so.  I too have some work to catch up on.”

Flug didn’t look Black Hat in the eye as he slid off of his lap and retrieved his shirt.  Pulling the article of clothing back on, Flug went over to the chair by his desk, and stopped short upon presumably seeing his lab coat that hadn’t been there before.

Just as Black Hat finished buttoning up his dress shirt and vest, he heard Flug let out a sudden laugh.  It struck Black Hat differently now that he was…sensing emotions and could tell that, instead of just a laugh, it was one of surprise and…

Black Hat’s tongue flicked out, and then again.  Yes, his mate was still feeling a little sadistic, because when Flug spoke, it was with vindictive gleefulness as he sat at his own desk with an evil little smile.

“Are you feeling happy, sir?  Flug asked.  “Maybe I should give you a hug next time if that puts you in a better mood.”

“Get to work, doctor.”  Black Hat gave Flug a glare, before he went to the papers on his desk, but not after one last comment from Flug.

“Don’t worry, boss.  I won’t tell anyone how tightly you were holding me.”

“You wanted me to.”  Black Hat bristled as he lowered the paper in his hand.

“I meant for you to hold me tighter with your arms.”  Flug said as he pulled on his gloves and snapped goggles over his eyes after putting a paper bag back over his head.  “You used your tentacles all on your own.”  Flug fumbled with a screwdriver on the desk, surreptitiously avoiding eye contact.  “I…um…I liked it, sir. I wouldn't mind it if you...”  Flug trailed off into inaudible mutters as the scientist stretched across the table for a blueprint.

Black Hat seized a bottle from underneath his desk and downed the entire poisonous concoction in a matter of seconds.  It didn’t help, and after tossing another entire bottle to be crushed by a mouth across this chest through his clothes, it still did nothing.  It didn’t make Black Hat forget that he had…had _hugged_ Flug, and had _liked_ it.

Enjoyed it, even.

Black Hat let out an unearthly snarl of fury and shoved a good portion of the papers off his desk, and set the rest on fire.  But no matter how much he destroyed, there was no use denying the warmth Black Hat had felt holding Flug against him, and the human knew it.  Flug also knew, in some instinctive way, how Black Hat felt hours later, because one moment Black Hat was biting his lip and glaring at a form, and the next Flug was leaning over the right side of the chair and hugging Black Hat to him.

The accursed rumbling started up again, and Black Hat could hear Flug laugh softly as the paper bag he wore crinkled against Black Hat’s shoulder as he whispered.

“It looked like you could use a hug, sir.  I know that you don’t like filling these forms out.” 

Black Hat closed his eye but a treacherous tentacle snaked around the back of Flug’s shoulders to…return the hug?

Hearing a gleeful chuckle at his actions, Black Hat scowled.  Flug was still being a little shit who Black Hat really ought to put in his place. Flug held tighter to Black Hat as if sensing the demon’s thoughts, and Black Hat felt the tension drain out of his frame, and the rumbling in his chest grew louder.

Dammit.

It was going to be interesting to see just how long Flug would be so confident before the inevitable would happen and the scientist went back to being an anxious mess around him. The idea of Flug being afraid of him made a pang go through Black Hat’s chest, as no matter how hard Black Hat denied it, Flug was his mate now.  But since Flug was holding him, Black Hat found that he currently didn’t have the will or energy to be furious over the emotion welling within him over the thought of Flug being afraid of him.  Instead, Black Hat used more tentacles to pull Flug half over the chair against him, drawing out a gasp from Flug.

Black Hat nuzzled the top of the paper bag over Flug’s head absently with his chin.  Black Hat needed to be careful.  Black Hat could have a mate, but he couldn’t allow himself to dare feel anything.  He was an ancient eldritch being who terrorized and spread evil.  Black Hat was incapable of loving anyone but the rumbling in his chest and the damned warmth he felt while holding Flug against him seemed to say otherwise.  In Black Hat’s mind, however, he was merely appeasing his mate, who unfortunately did seem to be feeling something for him.

Dangerous.

It was dangerous to get attached.

Black Hat needed to distance himself in some way, in order to prevent Flug from getting too closely bonded to him.  But when Flug returned the nuzzle against Black Hat’s neck, and didn’t attempt to escape, Black Hat felt he might be fighting a losing battle.  It was a battle that Black Hat couldn’t afford to lose, however, lest he lose sight of his own goals.  Black Hat had to find a way to manage all of these unwanted feelings.  He needed to reign them in or stomp them down as Black Hat desperately tried to keep things the way they were before the whole fiasco with his instincts had kicked in.  Black Hat had to do something drastic, and had to follow through with it, no matter how much resentment or discomfort might rise from Flug over the next few weeks.

Unfortunately, Black Hat ended up not only putting Flug on guard two weeks after things had settled back down and production for the organization had gotten back under way, but also nearly drove his mate to do something Black Hat never would have expected from him.

-x-x-x-

“Do you think that you could make a device that would allow the user to go back in time?” Black Hat asked suddenly, lowering the newspaper that he had been reading.

“Why would you want something like that, sir?” Flug paused with his work on another shrink ray, and turned in his seat to give Black Hat a suspicious look, the bag over his head once more. He was still apparently uncomfortable over Demencia or 5.0.5 seeing his face, because he was careful to only remove the bag if he were certain that only Black Hat was around him.

“It was merely an idea. It would be rather satisfying to travel back in time to relive a moment where one ended a life.” Black Hat offered a hair-rising grin. “I know of some villains who would love to kill their enemies over and over again. To be able to go back to right before the final blow was delivered. To know what will happen in that exact moment you return to the past. To know that you will kill that hero no matter what.” Black Hat salivated over the very thought. “It would open up so many ways to kill that hero, and the hero would never know.  They would be trapped as they are killed over and over again.”

“Are any villains actually that bloodthirsty? Other than you, apparently?" The goggles over Flug’s eyes narrowed and the pinprick of white for the pupil seemed to glow as it appeared to bore a hole in Black Hat. “Are you sure that this isn’t just a backhanded way of asking if I would be able to make such a device so that you could go back in time to prevent us from becoming mates?”

“No.” Black Hat said evasively, not liking that Flug was so accurate in his assumptions. “It was merely an idea that came to me that I wondered if it were possible.”

“I can look into it when I have more time.” Flug was clearly still suspicious but didn’t press his boss for more information. “Though there would be a stability issue if you really want a device to be able to transport whoever it was straight into the past and replace themselves with their future self.” Flug slipped a hand under the bag to presumably rub his temple. “And if that is the case, the amount of energy that it would take to run the device would severely limit how far back the device could go in time.” Flug waved his other hand in the air. “And do you even know how many power sources would be required in order to make absolutely certain that nothing went wrong?"  When Flug went back to working when Black Hat said nothing more, which caused the human to relax ever so slightly.

Black Hat could sense confusion as Flug worked and...an emotion the demon was unfamiliar with. Black Hat bit his lip, trying to go through his own paperwork but the emotion remained and soon, Black Hat could no longer wait to see what it is. He rose, causing Flug to flinch in his seat but Black Hat kept going as he went over to the desk and stood there, staring down at Flug. 

“Boss?” Flug asked, a few minutes later, when Black Hat just stood and stared down at him with an accusatory look. 

“I am...feeling something unfamiliar.” Black Hat growled. “I want to know what it is. It was caused when you reacted to my words.”

“What do you-" Flug twisted his body in his seat to stare up at Black Hat, before obviously remembering he’d wanted Black Hat to understand him better. “Wh...What is it?”

”When I asked about the idea of a device to send one back in time.” Black Hat prompted. “I felt...it felt like something in my chest had been squeezed after you had finished your response. It was...an unsettling feeling.”

”...I...I was upset.” Flug looked away. “I think you were experiencing unhappiness and maybe a little guilt because you made me feel that way.”

”For asking a question?” Black Hat asked incredulously.

”For making it seem like you do want to find a way to make me not be your mate.” Flug said hotly, leaning away from Black Hat. “What good would going back in time do if you...oh.”

”Oh indeed.” Black Hat growled. “If I know what is to happen, then I can prevent it.”

”...can I work?” Flug asked, voice taut. It was clear he did not want to speak any further, now that his suspicions had been confirmed over Black Hat's real intentions about a time traveling device.

“You sound angry now.” Black Hat mused, as a hand snapped up to catch Flug’s. “Don’t worry. I doubt that any time piece that you could create would break a demonic mating bond. Pesky thing would likely follow me through any time travel attempts.”

"Let go of me.” Flug said frostily. “I told you before that if you’re only going to hurt me to not touch me.”

”I thought that was regarding sex.” Black Hat held Flug’s arm tighter, causing a wince. “And just who do you think you are talking to during work hours?”

“I...” Flug looked away, but it was clear that there was some hurt crossing his face from the way his body shied away from Black Hat. “Please, just let me work.”

As much as Black Hat wanted to press for details over why Flug was suddenly acting so downtrodden, Black Hat let go of Flug and went back to his own desk to pick up his newspaper.  The moment Black Hat heard Flug tinkering with something, the demon peeked around the newspaper, and saw Flug hunched over the desk, where the human was working with less enthusiasm than before and seemed almost...melancholic.

Dammit.

Perhaps Black Hat shouldn't have brought the time travel topic up.  But the demon was curious whether or not Flug could make a device that could travel back in time without it being messed up in some way.  But the longer Black Hat stared at the way Flug worked and tried to make himself as small as possible where he was seated at his desk, the more discomfort Black Hat felt.

Guilt.

Was what he was feeling now guilt?

He didn't like that emotion either.

Black Hat would have thought that Flug would leap at the chance to put things back to how the way they had been. Black Hat then came to the conclusion that Flug didn't seem to overly mind being his mate, because it meant that the scientist was being treated marginally better than before.  Black Hat stewed in his own thoughts for a time, before he left the office and got 5.0.5 to make some food for Flug.  The moment the bear finished cooking, Black Hat took the plate of food and brought it back to the office, growling under his breath when he saw Flug tense in his chair again as he approached him.

"Eat."  Black Hat grumbled, feeling...uncomfortable over the way Flug was reacting to his presence.  Black Hat set the plate on the desk, and awkwardly wandered back over to his own.  "You've been working on those orders for hours.  Eat, before you collapse."  Black Hat stabbed holes into his newspaper with his claws as he stared unseeingly at the words printed. Black Hat shifted in his seat when he heard the plate being picked up, and a small sigh from Flug before he could hear the human eating.

Good.

Black Hat really didn't want a repeat of Flug fainting as he had a week ago because he was so immersed in work he forgot to eat.  Though why Black Hat felt obligated to bring Flug food was beyond the demon, even if Black Hat had been feeling the need to go out and hunt something down to drag back and put on the desk in front of Flug.  Anything, to get the human to eat and take care of himself. 

"Boss?"

"...what?"  Black Hat growled, tensing up on his chair as his claws ripped into the newspaper farther.

"I...I'm almost finished with the orders."  Flug said quietly.  "I need some sleep..."

"Then go."  Black Hat hissed irritably, setting the newspaper down to eye the human.  "If your work is going to be affected then get to your room and rest."

"...yes, sir."  Flug wrote something on paper, and then made it halfway across the room, before he spun on his heel and glared at Black Hat with a narrowing of the goggle's lenses.

Black Hat narrowed his eye in return, but the tension was broken as Flug slipped out of the office and slammed the door shut.  Black Hat blinked.  Interesting.  The demon rose and went to go inspect the orders scattered across Flug's desk, and saw that Flug had barely touched any of the food. Odd.  Normally, if Flug hadn't eaten anything for a time, he was usually quite eager to nearly clear the plate of food.  Black Hat spotted a note hastily scrawled in Flug's messy handwriting next to the plate.

_Don't ask me about a time travelling devices again. If you really hate having me as your mate or whatever, then stop touching me whenever you pass by me to go to your desk.  Better yet, why don't you just get rid of me if you don't like being around me now?  I can't take much more of this back and forth coming from you.  Its's been happening more and more these past two weeks, and I am having a harder time concentrating with every day that goes by. I can't even eat any meals without getting sick to my stomach for the past week.  Decide what you want to do about this...this bond or whatever it is, before I make a decision for myself, and it will be one that you don't like. Or maybe you would like it.  You clearly don't care about what I did last week when you aren't around._

Funny, Black Hat didn't recall touching Flug as he passed him by most mornings.  Perhaps it was subconscious?  And what did Flug mean regarding last week?  Black Hat only left the mansion once to go take a client's money and had come straight back.  Black Hat frowned.  Had it also been the same day that Black Hat had ignored Flug completely when the human tried to talk to him about something or another?  There had been obvious emotional hurt that Black Hat hadn't listened to him, and...

Damn.

Black Hat thought it might also have been the time he roughly shoved Flug away from him to prevent the human from coming into contact with him, and Black Hat had hissed out a warning in his native language about not wanting to be touched while agitated because he was liable to stick his claws in Flug unintentionally if they were in close contact with one another.

...Flug had likely taken it the wrong way. What else was a human supposed to infer when a demonic mate shoved them and then hissed in a very furious way?  That Black Hat was having a bad day?  That he didn't care to cause Flug physical discomfort because of it?  No, Flug liked thought Black Hat hated him and didn't want anything to do with him.  Flug certainly hadn't tried to approach him this past week in any way, and when he did...Flug stopped short and kept close to his desk and avoided eye contact.

Black Hat needed to do some serious thinking.  Perhaps even consent to teaching some of his native language to Flug so that the human could somewhat know what was wrong if Black Hat got upset again and couldn't speak in a recognizable language.  For now, Black Hat had work to do, and felt that he would confront Flug about last week when the scientist came into his office the next day.

Only...Flug didn't come to his office the next day when he was supposed to. And after having a sense of dread and unease rise within him, Black Hat vanished in darkness and reappeared in Flug's room, only to stop short at what he found. And then Black Hat acted, faster than he could think about what he was seeing.

Acted far more quickly than Flug could, and Black Hat knocked the human over to the floor before he could hurt himself. Black Hat pinned Flug against the floor, refusing to let Flug rise as he snarled in his native language at the human. Black Hat felt that perhaps he hadn't been sensing Flug's state of mind correctly, and that maybe Flug was just as affected over the uncertainty of being mates as Black Hat was.  But it didn't mean that Black Hat wanted him to be injured or dead just because he asked about a time travelling device, and whatever other instances that would drive Flug to do something like this.  Like not explaining an outburst.  Black Hat hissed out another spell and this one he cast directly into Flug's body, despite Flug writhing under him in silent protest.  But Black Hat was not going to allow Flug to injure himself, and if the scientist had been driven to it, Black Hat wanted to know why.  It couldn't have just been because of the time travel device question.  

Had that...had it happened before?  Last week, Black Hat could have sworn that Flug was favoring one of his arms more than was usual.  Was that...had that been after Black Hat had returned to the mansion?  After he had shoved Flug away from him?  At the time, Black Hat had assumed Flug had made a mistake in whatever he had been working on, but it had to have happened between the times Flug had been in the office, as Black Hat hadn't smelled any blood in his office. Black Hat ripped the paper bag off of the human's head, and kissed Flug, snarling into it as he delved into Flug's mouth and mapped the entirety of it with his tongue as Flug shuddered beneath him.  Black Hat waited until the fight left Flug's body, before the demon released Flug from the kiss to glare down at him.

"Do not try to run from me in this manner ever again."  Black Hat hissed dangerously, as he dragged a finger along Flug's left arm, and soothed away the older injury, leaving faint scars in their place.  "I have cast a spell to prevent you from causing yourself intentional harm."

Flug's chest was heaving for air, but he managed to glare up at Black Hat in a hurt way.

"Then stop toying with me.  I can't stand it.  Do you want me or not?  Is it because I'm human that you haven't been...touching me at all? Is that why you shoved me away last week?  You...you had sounded furious..."  Flug strained to free his arms from where they were pinned down by Black Hat, before he went limp, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.  "I'm tired, Black Hat.  I can't take much more of this in addition to all the orders you're having me fill out.  Some days you seem to want me, other days you look like you want to strangle and choke the life out of me because you hate what happened between us at the hotel."

"I..."  Black Hat let out a sigh.  "I don't know what I want.  Last week, I was speaking in my native tongue, telling you I didn't want contact because I was highly agitated and it was likely my claws would have dug unintentionally into you."  Black Hat saw Flug's blue and green eyes narrow at that but continued to speak. "Every time I think about touching you, you flinch away from me.  Doesn't that mean you don't want me to touch you?"

"...I don't know, maybe if you hadn't shoved me last week and made it seem like you hated me and didn't want anything to do with me, maybe I wouldn't act like that?"  Flug looked to the side.  "I still don't know what your intentions are toward me.  You've been glaring at me while I work, you know."

"That is because...I hate that I want to touch you but you do not want my touch in return."  Black Hat grumbled reluctantly.  "I have to refrain from going to you.  The way you have acted..."  Black Hat traced Flug's left forearm lightly, drawing forth a twitch.  "Knowing about this now...it makes me want to reassure you in some way."

"What do you mean?" Flug sounded skeptical.

Black Hat carefully avoided eye contact, as he really wasn't sure how to explain himself.

"So you are saying that you are angry when I don't want you to touch me?"  Flug asked in an incredulous tone.  "Do you actually think that shoving someone and hissing at them is the best way to act when you're agitated?"

"You said that you didn't want me to touch you."  Black Hat growled.  "And when I do, you get tense unless you are the one initiating the touch."  Black Hat was referring to Flug accepting the assertiveness and demanding that Black Hat hug him.

"I said that if you were gong to just hurt me afterward, like be in denial about me being your mate or pretend nothing happened, that that was when I didn't want you to touch me. And I definitely wouldn't have wanted you to touch me after you shoved me away."  Flug met Black Hat's eye with a resentful look in his own. "I don't want you anywhere near me if that's how you are going to act toward me.  But if you are actually going to be decent and not complain about how much you hate your instincts for making you choose a human as a mate, then I want you to touch me.  I...I..."  Flug broke off for a moment.  "I really want to touch you some days, but I don't want to if you're just going to ignore me or hurt me because you're uncomfortable about it.  I do have a lot of work to get through, so I don't have a lot of free moments where I'm not just eating or sleeping."  

Black Hat bristled over that, before he slowly, carefully tossed a knife he had taken from Flug through a portal of darkness, and then perked up at the sound of someone approaching of Flug's room.  With a sharp grin as an idea crossed his mind about how to make up with his mate, Black Hat dragged Flug under the bed and curled around him, waiting to see if someone would enter Flug's room. The footsteps soon faded away, and Flug relaxed a little as Black Hat let out a faint grumble.  

"Black Hat?  I didn't mean that I wanted you to touch me right now.  I'm still upset with you."   Flug sighed irritably when Black Hat didn't seem inclined to let him go.  The scientist's hands were clenched tight into Black Hat's coat, like Flug couldn't help but hold Black Hat in some way, despite how he was feeling toward the demon.  "I should go do some work."

"I want to do something for you first."  Black Hat said after a moment of silence, as he ignored the shudder that went through him over saying those words. "And over the course of the next few months, I will teach you some of my native language, so that there will be less misunderstandings."

"What is it you want to do?"  Flug asked hesitantly.  "And how the hell would I be able to discern those hisses and snarls that you make into actual words?" 

"You learn the meaning behind them, of course."

Flug twitched when Black Hat surrounded them in darkness and they reappeared in a lavish room decorated in black and red.  Flug began to turn steadily red, as he obviously realized that he was on a very comfortable bed which was undoubtedly Black Hat's.  "I didn't say I wanted to have sex either.  It won't make things better."

"I wasn't going to, since you don't seem in the mood for it."  Which was disappointing because Black Hat felt it would have been a good way to get the rest of the tension out of Flug's body, but figured it would only make his human angrier.  Instead, Black Hat grinned down at his mate, and casually tugged his gloves off as he licked the saliva gathering around his teeth.  "I was going to relax you in another way.  I had done some reading the other night, when you had left the office."

"About what?"  Flug demanded, yelping as a tentacle suddenly appeared and wrapped around his wrists to pin them over his head.  "What are you doing?"

"I want to try giving you...what was it called again?"  Black Hat mused aloud as he tugged Flug's pants down, causing his mate to squirm as Black Hat removed the briefs too.  "I think it was called oral?  A blow job?"

"You..."  Flug bit his lip as if in thought.  "Why?"

"Because I want you to stop cowering so much in my presence like I am going to hurt you."  Black Hat said.  He also wanted to have to stop talking about uncomfortable things, because Black Hat didn't like the emotions that came with them.

"And you think giving me a blow job will help with that?" Flug asked in a near whisper. The human gave his wrists an experimental tug, and found they were held firmly in place.  Flug gave Black Hat a half nervous, half hopeful look.  "You do realize that you have never given me a reason to trust you?  Especially not after last week when you confirmed that you _can_ hurt me even when I wear that black wristband.  And that means that you can injure me whenever you want to."  

"Then I will have to change your perception of me. Remember that I am having difficulty accepting a human as my mate.  There are so many fundamental differences between our species that it muddles my senses at times.  I often forget you are human and I have to take that into account when I interact with you.  Despite what my stature shows, I am a great deal stronger than you, and have to remember that at all times, because yes, I can hurt you despite that band around your wrist."  Black Hat said as he ran a hand lightly along Flug's leg.  "I do not like feeling uncertain as I have been these past two weeks. It has been causing me to become more irritable more often, and that increases my anger because I do not know what to do with those uncertainties."  As much as Black Hat hated the idea of being nice, Flug _was_ his mate, and even Black Hat had to admit that Flug would be a lot more productive if he weren't in constant fear over what Black Hat might or might not choose to do to him. 

"If I could assure you that I will think more carefully before acting in your presence, will you let me touch you some more now? Let you feel you can approach me when need be?"  Black Hat felt that it would be best to keep Flug in a relatively good mood, so that he wouldn't have to worry about his mate deciding that he needed to end things. To cut their bond, so that Flug didn't have to deal with a surly demonic mate who couldn't make up his damn mind about whether or not he wanted him, on top of the stress Flug's job brought him.

"Please."  Flug closed his eyes as his body sagged against the bed.  "I told you before that you could ask me about what emotions you were experiencing, before you lash out at me like you did last week.  I wanted you to understand me, so please, when Demenica and 5.0.5 aren't around, come find me and talk to me."  Flug grasped at the sheets his hands were pressed against.  "I want to trust you, even a little...I want to think that you will treat me better, but after all those years where you pushed me around, abused me and made me work shitty hours where I could barely take care of myself...it's hard to think that you will ever change enough to let me trust you."

"Shut that head of yours off for now."  Black Hat said, not wishing to discuss his _feelings_ at present as he rested his cheek against one of Flug's thighs.  "It seems like we will need to have a talk about more than just changes to routines in the mansion.  One of those talks will be about how I do not ever want to see a knife in your hands again unless you are chopping vegetables or stabbing some intruder or test subject in the mansion."

A whimper was Black Hat's only response, and for some reason, the sound drove Black Hat to want to make Flug enjoy what he was about to do.  Black Hat would have to ponder ways to get Flug to feel more comfortable around him, as it was the only way to ensure that things would get done.  And if Black Hat had to compromise despite being incredibly reluctant to do so, he would anyway.  And if Flug wanted him to discuss the damn emotions he would, even though Black Hat couldn't begin to see how that would help in any way.

"Black Hat...?"

"Flug..." Black Hat nuzzled the inside of Flug's thigh in response to the quiet question in the form of his name.  "You will tell me what is needed to earn your trust."  For some reason,  Black Hat felt that having that trust was the only way he would be able to convince Flug that it was in his best interest to remain in the mansion.

"It's not something you can just instantly receive, Black Hat."  Flug opened his eyes and looked up at the demon looming over him.  "And for what you've put me through over the years, I doubt you'll ever gain all of it."

Black Hat could have chosen to take offense, but the genuine hurt and resignation in Flug's voice stopped him.  So, instead of focusing on the discomfort rising in his chest, Black Hat instead focused on the task at hand. Pleasuring Flug came quite easily to him, but even before Black Hat decided how he was going to go about giving Flug this 'blow job', Black Hat found that he had trouble quelling Flug's words in his mind.

Was this...was this what it felt like to be...unhappy over something that you didn't have the power to instantly change?


	15. Change of Pace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Black Hat is now experiencing emotions, that doesn’t necessarily mean that he understands those emotions in the same way that Flug would. So Black Hat ends up doing what he thinks Flug wants him to do, so that Black Hat can get what he wants in return, which will not go over well with Flug when he figures it out.
> 
> And as I have done before, I have split this chapter in two, so, if edits go well tomorrow, I'll get the other half up (and I realized I could give out my villainous tumblr so I could use it to post updates if there's a dealy, it's: dapper-demon-things).

Flug watched Black Hat loom over him with a mixture of anticipation and dread, as Black Hat hadn't bothered being intimate with him in any way over the past two weeks.  Flug felt that he ought to stop Black Hat right now, since his boss only seemed to be trying to placate him in some way for the lack of contact.  But Flug couldn't bring himself to do that, not when Black Hat was nuzzling the inside of his thigh like that.  Nor could Flug say no over the way one of Black Hat's hands lightly ran along his left hip, where there were long clawed marks that the demon had left on his skin. Flug closed his eyes briefly as he attempted to relax himself, as the scientist found that he _wanted_ Black Hat to touch him.

They hadn’t had sex since the night in the hotel but Flug wasn’t necessarily surprised by that. Black Hat had said the need to have sex would go away once they sealed their bond with that one rather mind blowing night of sex. But that didn’t mean that Flug didn’t want to ever have sex again. Not necessarily even often, especially with how crazy his work schedule usually was. A little something once and awhile would be nice. 

Flug felt pathetic for not speaking up sooner but at the same time he wasn’t precisely sure about how to bring up the topic around Black Hat. His boss had begun to become more agitated and prickly over the past two weeks.  One reason Flug was hesitant to ask about the lack of sexual contact was because of that agitation, but also something he'd just witnessed.  The way that Flug had seen Black Hat look at him when the demon had felt him under his shirt just a short time ago. That made Flug further nervous and hesitant to ask about sex, as Flug wondered if Black Hat found his body repulsive because he was human. Black Hat had said he found the human body disgusting at one point...

“Flug...”

"Y...yes?" Flug was drawn out of his thoughts by Black Hat’s query and saw the demon still kneeling before him on the bed. Flug felt himself flush over the way Black Hat continued to keep his face pressed to his left thigh. Flug liked what he saw even though, again, realistically, he shouldn’t allow this.  Not when Black Hat had been so distant to him.  So angry at times, and otherwise not seeming to want to have anything to do with Flug. But the moment Black Hat’s tongue flicked out to taste him, Flug felt himself give in. Felt himself allow those tentacles that manifested out from Black Hat’s back to gently but firmly pin him against the bed, though Flug did protest a thin tendril that looped around his wrists to keep them over his head.  "B..boss, I don't think that we should..."

There was no response but for Black Hat's tentacles casually caressing Flug's body.

"B...Black Hat, you...ah!"  From where Flug was laid out with his hands pressed to the bed, he could no longer see what his boss was up to.  But Flug could certainly feel the way that Black Hat began to swipe his tongue along the length of his dick.  Flug wouldn't lie that while it was a little odd, it felt nice.  Still not technically a blow job, but again, as before, Flug was not going to point that out to Black Hat with those sharp teeth so close. In fact, Flug almost wanted to ask Black Hat where exactly he had been reading up on giving someone oral because-

Black Hat's tongue suddenly looped around the tip of Flug's shaft as the demon's hand slowly wrapped around the base and gave the flesh an experimental squeeze.

Flug let out a soft groan and parted his legs to try and give Black Hat better access. What Black Hat lacked in technique he made up for in the ability to make that wicked forked tongue of his wrap around Flug's dick, tracing veins as the tongue wound its way down to where Black Hat's hand held Flug firmly.  Flug could have sworn he heard a low chuckle at his reactions but really, Flug was too lost in the moment to realize what it meant.  But Flug certainly didn't miss the way Black Hat suddenly let go of him, or the way Black Hat's hands steadied Flug's hip and dick before-

Flug let out a surprised choke over the way Black Hat just sucked him into his mouth all at once and if Flug weren't suddenly terrified over the sharp teeth grazing against his cock, Flug wold have been impressed that Black Hat had just gone and deep-throated him like that without any warning whatsoever.  Flug gripped the sheets beneath his hands tight as his body jerked now and again depending on how hard Black Hat sucked him.  That damn tongue slid against any flesh it could reach like it had a mind of its own.

"Black Hat..."  Flug panted, wanting to tell the demon to go a little slower, but it seemed like his boss though that a blowjob was supposed to be quick and efficient.  Or so FLug presumed, from the way Black Hat had taken him in so deeply.  Flug writhed on the bed over the way the demon's left hand slid along his body before Black Hat cupped his balls to give them a curious little squeeze.

It was too much to handle.

Flug didn't even get the chance to warn Black Hat that he wasn't going to last but the demon seemed to sense it. Sensed it, and drew up off of Flug's dick with a wet pop before he took Flug straight to the base as he let out a demanding growl.  Flug came hard and shuddered softly when the demon swallowed around him.  Flug's body lie limp on the bed as he felt Black Hat gently run his teeth along the skin of his shaft, before the demon drew away.  Flug closed his eyes as he felt the way that tongue slowly licked away any trace of his release, before he heard Black Hat let out a low rumble, obviously pleased with Flug's response to his touch.

Holy _shit._

Flug could say with complete honesty that that was the first time he had ever come so quickly.  Though, now that Black Hat had apparently done what he had wanted with him, did that mean Flug was going to be kicked out of the demon's bedroom?  Flug knew that had to be where he was, even though he had never been inside Black Hat's personal quarters before.  With a quick glance around the room, and at the sight of all the red and black decor, Flug was reasonably certain that it was Black Hat's bedroom. To Flug’s surprise, Black Hat didn't kick him out. His boss undressed to his slacks instead before he crawled onto the bed to curl around Flug. The scientist held perfectly still as Black Hat's body pressed firmly against his, but Flug didn't think that Black Hat was interested in sex. 

A short silence passed before Flug heard Black Hat start to hum the melody from before.  The one that Flug had heard back in the hotel. The song that had been in his dreams and caused everything since then to happen. Flug wanted to say something to Black Hat.  Flug wanted to ask him why he was suddenly being so nice to him, but Flug but ended up closing his eyes again to just listen to Black Hat sing. Flug’s breathing evened out and the scientist was almost, almost upset that despite the troubles between them, Black Hat was still able to soothe his nerves.  Flug was unable to allow himself to be calmed down completely, as Flug was still not sure what to make of Black Hat's behavior since they had talked.  But the moment that Black Hat draped an arm over Flug's waist to pull him closer, Flug cant help but fall asleep.  The scientist was rather spent after Black Hat's attempt to give him a blow job.

The slumber did not seem to last for very long, and Flug snapped awake hours later with a jolt of some unknown panic.  With a cursory glance around the room he was in, Flug confirmed that he was alone.  When Flug sat up, he stared down at the clothing he now wore. Apparently, sometime between falling asleep and waking up, Black Hat had cleaned his body and dressed him in new clothing. Flug wasn't sure how he felt about that either, the idea of Black Hat staring at his scrawny body while he was sleeping somehow...embarrassing.  Flug turned onto his side, highly tempted to remain on this bed and its cool sheets. It was so much more comfortable than his own. Flug caught sight of some pieces of paper at the edge of the bed, along with a paper bag and goggles.  After tugging the bag over his head and arranging the goggles, Flug reached out to pick up the pieces of paper.

The first piece of paper was a letter from Black Hat. 

_Flug, I will be in my office when you awaken.  You are to join me there._

_See the other pages I have left with this one to see the orders for the next few weeks._

Flug pointedly did not look at the other pages, because he did not want to be depressed so early in the morning over how many deadlines there were going to be.

_It is clear to me now that you need reassurances,_

_so from now on, you will sleep in my room._

_I will then be able to question you about emotions,_

_without Demencia or 5.0.5 interrupting us._

Flug pondered the letter quietly, though he kept getting stuck on the idea about sleeping in Black Hat's bedroom.  It seemed too personal for his boss to bring up when Flug had thought that Black Hat didn't seem to care about when he slept, if at all. So for Black Hat to suggest Flug sleep in his personal room...it was almost like Black Hat was already trying to make amends. That seemed too quick to be genuine concern and it was highly suspicious but Flug couldn’t deny that he felt well rested. And Flug had an uneasy feeling that if he tried to go to sleep in his own room, that he would wake up on Black Hat's bed.

With a shake of his head, Flug slid off the bed and, clutching the papers in one hand, exited Black Hat's bedroom. Flug flinched involuntarily when the doors swing shut and locked behind him. Taking a deep breath, Flug let it out slowly and began to walk along the halls. Soon, his surroundings became more familiar and Flug was easily able to navigate his way to Black Hat's office and found his boss already working.

Flug resigned himself to a long work day, but only four hours into a strangely quiet work day, Black Hat interrupted Flug’s single-minded determination to finish something. Flug suddenly gave a start when he realized that there was now plate of food on the desk to his left, on an open space of his desk. Flug looked up and across the office to Black Hat and saw that his boss was watching him. 

"I sensed that you were getting hungry."  Black Hat said when he saw Flug staring at him.  Black Hat immediately looked away to avoid Flug's eyes and tackled the papers on his desk with a frustrated growl.

Flug frowned at his boss' words, but did notice that his stomach was rumbling at him.  Flug was cautious about Black Hat's sudden decision to provide him with food while he worked, but ate the food nonetheless because he was hungry.  Flug was able to stomach the food this time.  Flug had had trouble eating the past week before he had finally confronted Black Hat and voiced his problems to his boss.  And from what Flug could tell, Black Hat seemed to want to do something about making things right, if his question on trust was anything to go by. And before that conversation, Black Hat had stopped...he had stopped Flug from...

Flug stopped eating, suddenly feeling vaguely ill over the thought. He had been prepared to cut his left arm deeper than the week before. All of the stress and uncertainty had been getting to Flug, worse then before, especially when taking into account that he was now Black Hat's mate.  But that didn't seem to matter to the demon because Black Hat, after witnessing Flug 'take hold' of the assertiveness that the demon had wanted him to have, his boss had become distant.  Especially for the past week.  The avoidance and dismissive way Black Hat had acted toward the scientist had made Flug feel like shit. Like he had done something wrong.  Flug had had no idea that it was actually because Black Hat was struggling in the knowledge that he had to deal with emotions that were now affecting him.  And Black Hat refused to deal with those emotions because he still didn't want them and would rather ignore them, which in turn caused him to act as he had toward Flug.

Not the smartest idea to avoid emotions, but for Flug, it had been nice to receive confirmation that Black Hat had been stewing in feelings that he didn’t know what to do with. It also appeared, from their conversation, that Black Hat would come to Flug to ask about emotions and their meanings.  Ask, before Black Hat bottled those feelings up and lashed out in some violent way when he could no longer handle the unfamiliar emotions. Flug supposed he was lucky that his boss hadn’t shoved him down the stairs or slashed him with his claws last week. That would have hurt a lot more but that didn’t change the shock of sudden pain when Flug had been pressed roughly up against a wall. Flug had been quick to flee before Black Hat could do anything else, even if the demon had seemed frozen for some reason.

Flug gripped the pen in his hand tightly at the memory, and that of a more recent one. A hot flash of anger went through Flug's body over remembering the way that Black Hat had told him that he had cast a spell.  Black Hat had used magic on him to prevent Flug from cutting himself or otherwise causing himself intentional harm. On one hand, Flug was relieved that he wouldn’t be able to harm himself again, but on the other hand, Flug was infuriated over the fact that Black Hat had taken another choice from him. Taken another choice as Black Hat had almost taken Flug’s choice to leave the mansion. Flug set the pen down with a shaky hand as a disturbing thought occurred to him. If it were so easy to cast a spell on him, then why hadn’t Black Hat simply forced some magic on Flug to prevent him from leaving the mansion? Black Hat obviously had the power to do so, so why hadn’t he?

The idea of Black Hat easily being able to prevent him from leaving made Flug puzzle away about it as he resumed working on a project. He still hadn’t looked at the other pieces of paper that Black Hat had left with him.  Flug was was still not ready to see all of deadlines, nor could Flug bring himself to look at a calendar that Black Hat put up in his office.  Flug didn’t want to see how many long days he would have to endure.  How many sleepless nights he would be forced to go through. Not to mention the fact that Flug would still continue to be mercilessly teased and harassed by Demencia outside of Black Hat's office. Not that Flug had brought that up to his boss.  Flug had the uneasy feeling that Black Hat would either not care about Demencia's antics or that he would tell Flug to use the confidence. The assertiveness that Flug was supposed to have taken hold of in his sadistic to deal with the nuisance. Flug wasn’t feeling very confident right now, apart from what he was currently working on.

Hours passed by, and in that time, there was another meal left on the desk which Flug picked at. As earlier in the day, Flug was still hung up over why Black Hat hadn't just used his magic to force him to stay in the mansion. Magic that wasn’t a compulsion spell. A few hours later, Flug had made good progress with his projects, but he could tell that exhaustion was beginning to sink.  Flug fought against the drooping of his eyelids because he was determined to finish the device that he had started on earlier in the day. Flug was almost obsessed over his work, until Black Hat was suddenly by his side.

"I...I'm almost done w-with the device, sir."  Flug stammered, carefully avoiding Black Hat's eyes.  Flug wasn't prepared for Black Hat to suddenly and quite forcefully pull his chair away from the desk.  Flug almost jumped over the way Black Hat plucked the hammer out of his hand when Flug was taken aback by his boss' words.

"You were about to doze off sitting upright, doctor."  Black Hat commented as he let go of the chair.  "You need to get some sleep.  I want that device to work properly."

"I can work for a bit longer."  Flug immediately protested, memories of not getting work finished on time lingering at the forefront of his mind.  "I need to get at least one done to meet the deadline." Flug was utterly confused when Black Hat merely picked him up off the chair, and then used a tentacle to scoop up some paper off the desk to slap against Flug's chest with a frown.  Flug settled in Black Hat's arms nervously, tensing up when shadows surrounded them in darkness briefly, before they were in Black Hat's bedroom.  Flug clutched the papers against his chest as Black Hat set him down on the bed. Flug crunched the papers tighter in his hands as he watched Black Hat take his hats off and set them down on the bedside table, before the demon shed his coat and vest and shoes.

Flug couldn’t help but try and catch a peek of Black Hat's feet, only vaguely recalling that they hadn't exactly resembled humanoid feet. As Black Hat approached the bed, loosening his tie, Flug could see that the demon's feet were taloned. Flug also noted that Black Hat was currently walking on the balls of his feet now that he wasn’t wearing shoes, and it only made him taller.  Flug chanced a look up Black Hat's face and stilled.  Black Hat's visible eye was on Flug, and the expression in that eye was rather intent as Black Hat rolled up his dress sleeves to his elbows. Flug bunched up on the bed warily and at the very least, Black Hat appeared to notice that Flug wasn’t completely at ease with the current situation as Black Hat was.

There was a strangely awkward silence before Black Hat spoke in an exasperated tone.

"Have you read the revised deadlines or not?  I would have thought you would have incorporated the changes into your schedule accordingly.  Did you really just about finish one of the asked for devices in the span of a day?"

"...yes?"  Flug gave Black Hat an incredibly perplexed look before the scientist fumbled with the papers in his hands.  Flug brought the pages up before his goggles to read, aware that Black Hat had started to move toward him again. Flug stared unseeingly at the sheet of paper after reading it through, and then reread it several times to make certain that he had read it correctly. Relief and happiness flowed through Flug, intermixed with cautiousness and confusion.  Black Hat had cut the amount of deadlines for Flug to meet each week. His boss had also scheduled specific times for when videos were to be recorded out…

And were those…

Flug's hands shook as he eyed the paper, his breath hitching. 

Were some of those...days off? He couldn't remember the last time he had had any time off to relax, though the business trip he had gone to with Black Hat had been close to  having days off.

But still...

Flug couldn't help but stare in disbelief at the piece of papers in his hands.  Flug knew that he would probably find these changes on the calendar that Black Hat had put up in the office partway through the day. Flug hadn’t wanted to look because he had been afraid of what he would see.  Flug had been fearful of the idea that it would be covered in red, indicating deadlines.  Flug felt the bed dip but made no movement, nor did he protest the way that Black Hat removed the paper bag off of his head. Flug did lean away when Black Hat tried to nuzzle against the back of his neck, and this action predictably drew a low growl before Black Hat slid closer and pressed flush against Flug’s back.

"Stay here with me."

Flug tried to calm his body down as he attempted to rationalize the sudden schedule changes.  Flug felt that the changes had to have come about because of what Flug had said to Black Hat the night before.

The breaks for food today...

Black Hat insisting that Flug needed to rest for the day...did that mean...did that really mean that Black Hat actually listened to him after all?

"Flug, will you stay here with me?"

"I don't think you are planning on letting me go back to work."  Flug said quietly, and soon after he had spoken, heard and felt the rumble start up in Black Hat's chest. Flug couldn’t help but wonder if Black Hat had ulterior motives for changing his schedule around. Did Black Hat instant results from Flug for the changes that he had made for him? Because if that was the case, Black Hat was going to be disappointed. Giving Flug something that the scientist hadn’t been able to ask for in all the years he had worked for Black Hat was a genuine pleasant surprise. But the meaning behind the gesture threw Flug’s mind into overdrive and it really made the scientist wonder what his boss wanted from him in return for making it easier to work on projects with time to breathe between those projects.  Maybe Flug would even be able to better take care of himself if he had time to remember that he ought to eat.

The bulge that was suddenly pressed against Flug’s leg seemed indicative that Black Hat appeared to want sex at present for making the changes to Flug's schedule. Flug felt Black Hat's hands wander, one sliding up beneath his shirt as the other hand slowly worked the lab coat off of his shoulders. Flug timed his escape with the removal of the lab coat and immediately flopped onto his side on the bed, facing away from Black Hat.  Flug desperately hoped to show, without words, that he was disinterested in any sexual advances with the way his mind was whirling around.

"Where are you going?"  Black Hat growled lowly as he stubbornly pressed against Flug's back again.  "I told you to stay here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere.  I just thought I should go to sleep like you were-" Flug gasped when Black Hat suddenly slid a leg between his own. Flug only had time to register a sly laugh against the side of his neck before Black Hat ground his leg up between Flug’s thighs, as one of the demons hands deftly opened his pants.  Flug gripped the arm tight with one hand.

"What are you doing?"  Flug asked breathlessly.  He had an idea, but he wanted to hear it from Black Hat himself.

"Pleasuring you."  Black Hat responded, as if it were obvious. 

Flug felt Black Hat drag his pants down the rest of the way, and then impatiently tugged the underwear down next, leaving Flug exposed.  Black Hat had a hand wrapped around him before Flug could say anything more.  Any further protests died when Flug ended up letting out a soft moan as Black Hat grazed his teeth along the side of his neck.  Black Hat said he wanted to pleasure him....but why?  Why was Black Hat suddenly giving him so much attention after two weeks of nothing?  Flug involuntarily tilted his head back to allow Black Hat access to this throat, and he was rewarded with a satisfied growl.  Black Hat's hand slowly stroked up and down Flug's shaft, giving the tip a few brief rubs of his thumb.  Flug sagged back against Black Hat's chest as the demon lifted his leg again to grind it none too gently against his balls, causing Flug to twitch.  Flug's eyes slid shut and he rode the sensations, allowing Black Hat to touch him as he liked, and with a soft, sudden shiver, Flug went boneless against the bed and Black Hat.  Flug felt the demon trace his hand along his slick dick with a quiet laugh.

"That was fast."

Flug flushed a little at that, but he couldn't help but feel self-conscious over the fact that Black Hat was able to push him over the edge so quickly.  Flug went completely rigid when Black Hat shifted against him, and was worried for a moment that tonight Black Hat would insist on sex.  But the demon merely drew a blanket over Flug’s waist before an arm wrapped almost possessively around Flug’s middle.

"You are still tense."  Black Hat commented a few minutes later.

Flug couldn't tell his boss that it was because he was waiting for something bad to happen  Waiting for Black Hat to taunt him and tell him he was only playing around with him.  But those words never came, and soon, Black Hat began to sing again, softly, against the back of Flug's neck. Flug instantly felt himself begin to relax and as Flug sleepily sagged against the bed as Black Hat held him closer, confusion began to surface as Flug as began to nod off.  As much as Flug wanted Black Hat to touch him, Flug hadn’t necessarily meant that he wanted that touch to always be sexual in nature.

Flug soon lost the battle to sleep but as before, when he woke, Flug found that he was dressed in clean clothes. What was different this morning was that Black Hat was still in the bedroom, dressed impeccably once more.  Black Hat was seated on a nearby chair reading a newspaper, presumably waiting for Flug to wake up.

"Some clients will be coming in today."  Black Hat said as soon as he saw Flug sit up. The newspaper had been lowered.  "They would like a demonstration of the product they are to buy."

Flug slid off of bed and located his lab coat draped neatly over the end of the bed. The moment Flug slipped it on, Black Hat was suddenly by his side and offering him a plate of pancakes and bacon. Flug took the plate from his boss, his fingertips brushing Black Hat's own, and stared quietly down at the food.  A mug of what FLug presumed was coffee was set on the bedside table.

This was...going to take some getting used to without wondering when or if something terrible was going to happen. Flug anticipated Black Hat losing his mind at some point in the near future over being nice to him.  That Black Hat would halt the changes to Flug's schedule and put back things back to the way they were before.  But the changes to the schedule remained as a few weeks passed by.

It seemed too good to be true.

-x-x-x-

It was like clockwork, Flug decided.  The new schedule flowed wonderfully, and the fact that it had continued on for so long thus far caused Flug to be uncertain how to feel about it. Especially since Flug realized that not only was Black Hat monitoring Flug's work in his office, but Black Hat was also making certain that Flug ate more regularly. And because of that, Flug found that he was actually putting on some weight. Not much, but it was noticeable to himself and Black Hat.  The demon seemed pleased as of late when he would press his body against Flug's so that Black Hat could run his hands along his body.  Almost as if Black Hat were checking to see he that he wasn’t imagining Flug’s scrawny body finally getting some weight on it. From the way Black Hat pressed his head against Flug’s chest and stomach, the demon approved of the small change.

Another thing that Flug noticed was that he was getting more sleep, and even Black Hat had to have made note of the way that Flug was much more productive with his work after a good nights sleep. Another aspect that Flug liked about sleeping in his boss’ room was that most nights, when Black Hat didn’t make sexual advances, the demon would sing Flug to sleep. Black Hat would absently caress Flug's body as he hummed his haunting melody. It almost appeared as if It was some instinctual habit that the demon had no control over, though if Flug tried to sing with him, Black Hat would smother him with some tendrils.  Not to hurt him or to stop him, but for Black Hat to press their bodies tightly together as the demon rubbed his face to Flug’s cheek, as if he were incredibly pleased that Flug was singing with him.

It was...something Flug wanted to ask about. There were many things that Flug wanted to ask Black Hat about, but as production for the organization slowly got back online, there weren't as many times to ask much of anything.  Once everything went about back to normal, Flug found that he hardly had any time alone with Black Hat.  Not without getting interrupted by Demencia or 5.0.5. And speaking of those two, Flug knew that they had taken notice of the difference in his demeanor since his change in schedule. 5.0.5 was especially happy to see Flug doing so well and the blue-furred bear would hug Flug whenever he got the chance to.

This, of course, seemed to rub Black Hat the wrong way, because the demon could smell 5.0.5’s scent and Black Hat would get incredibly jealous over that fact.  And no matter what Flug was up to, Black Hat would immediately drag Flug somewhere private where they wouldn’t be walked in on. The privacy was necessary, because Black Hat would either press his body to Flug’s to grudgingly nuzzle and hold on to Flug, or Black Hat would simply drop Flug's pants down and tease him mercilessly with his tentacles as the demon nipped at the side of Flug's neck.  Either way, Black Hat would continue to mark Flug in some way until Black Hat was satisfied at getting rid of 5.0.5’s scent and replacing it with his own.

The jealousy was beginning to become a problem, and it was most worryingly notable in Black Hat's behavior when villainous clients came directly to the demon's home to make purchases.

Flug had not yet questioned Black Hat about it, but the scientist felt that he ought to point out that Black Hat's jealousy was getting out of hand.  It was beginning to be painfully obvious when Flug would showcase products in person to a villain. Flug felt that he really had to bring it up, because even some of the villains appeared to be picking up on the jealousy that Black Hat was all but radiating, from his defensive posture to his narrowed eye, as if daring someone to get too close to Flug.

It was flattering but also dangerous, because Black Hat could unintentionally let slip what was going on between them.  For the time being, Flug had been able to convince other villains that Black Hat was making certain that no one tried to whisk him away.  The explanation was accepted, but Flug wasn't sure for how much longer it would be taken as a fact.  Especially not after the last time Black Hat's jealousy had risen up, and Black Hat had almost pressed himself to Flug's side with peeled back lips to bare his teeth.  All Flug had been doing at the time was shaking hands with an overly talkative villain that had shared Flug's scientific interests. 

Flug had his suspicions about his boss' behavior, and believed that Black Hat didn’t know what to do with the jealous feelings.  What had also been painfully clear was that Black Hat was being a stubborn old bastard who was resistant to changes of any kind, and that included talking to his mate about the unfamiliar emotions that were getting the better of him.  Black Hat had had plenty of times where he could have asked Flug about what he was feeling and what to do about it, but had chosen not to. Black Hat had refused to talk to Flug about anything other than work and some frivolous things, but the jealousy Black Hat was experiencing only seemed to be grow with every passing day. Flug had wondered if it would help at all if he told Black Hat that he felt similarly jealous when other villains, and especially Demencia, got too close to him. 

Flug dealt with that jealously in his own way, by using the jealousy to attack Black Hat's neck when the demon was feeling particularly lazy in bed and content to let Flug have at him.  If something was too much or Back Hat didn't like it, he could always pin Flug on the bed until he was ready to let Flug mark him again.  Flug also took out his frustrations while he worked, but when Flug watched Black Hat, the scientist felt that while Black Hat had outlets to release pent up energy and anger, the demon refused to use those outlets to channel out the jealousy. There had to be a breaking point, and there was no way Flug wanted to be present for another of his boss’ outbursts.  Flug didn't think he could handle it without going into a full-blown panic, not to mention Flug felt that it would undo what Black Hat was trying to do.  How Black Hat appeared to be attempting to make amends for previous wrongs done against Flug. 

Flug’s idea to confront Black Hat about bottling up his feelings because he didn’t want to deal with them was unfortunately left forgotten for a time, due to an unfortunate fiasco the day after the thought had come to mind.

-x-x-x-

“Demencia! Stop! That canister is highly combustible!” Flug yelled up at Demencia, his hands clenched at his sides.  Flug craned his head up to glare at the lizard hybrid who was hanging upside-down on the ceiling of Black Hat's office.  "Are you trying to make it explode?  Give it back!"  Flug was frustrated that Black Hat wasn't doing anything about the theft and instead seemed to be highly amused from where he was standing off to the side.  Perhaps Black Hat was waiting for Flug to try and be more assertive about what he wanted?  Maybe.  But that didn't mean that Flug could suddenly scale walls, so yelling was the only thing he could do at present, and dearly hope that Demencia didn't set the canister off.  "That is not yours to play around with!"

“It’s mine now, nerd! ” The lizard girl called down with a happy smile as she hugged the canister close to her chest with one arm. "Come and get it, if you can!"

"Demenica, come down here and put it back _right now_!"  Flug was ignored, of course, so the scientist ran several scenarios through his head over how to retrieve the canister.  It wasn't a good outlook, because every single idea ended with the canister exploding in some way. The best and safest option for for Demencia to come down from the ceiling and set the device down on the desk where it would be safe to handle again.  But that was too much to hope for from Demencia, and Flug's hands went to either side of his head as he gripped at the paper bag over his head at the sight of Demencia casually gnawing at the metal material.  "Stop that!  You could set it off!"  Flug snapped.  "Do you want to have metal explode in your mouth and kill you?"

"Demenica!" Black Hat spoke then, and it sounded as if he grown tired of the display.  "Give doctor Flug that canister so that we can get on with recording!" 

"Sure, boss, if that's what you want."  Demencia sighed, apparently put out over having her fun of tormenting Flug interrupted.  With a grin, Demencia all but threw the canister in Flug's direction with a cheerful yell.  "Catch, nerd!" 

"Demencia!"  Flug could tell, from the angle the canister was falling, that he wouldn't be able to catch it in time.  Not before it hit the ground.  "Take cover!  It's going to explode!"  Flug ran a short distance before he desperately threw himself behind Black Hat's desk in an attempt to hide from the brunt of the soon to happen explosion.  Flug heard a metallic clang, which indicated that Demencia had actually listened to him and had gone into a vent to take cover.

"Flug, what the hell is-" The rest of Black Hat's words were drowned by the explosion caused by the canister hitting the ground, and the device burst into pieces, shards of the metal container flying off in every direction. 

Flug panicked as some of the shards narrowly passed him by, and for a moment, believed that he was hit.  Shaking, Flug slowly uncurled from where he had been cowering behind the desk, and looked himself over.  Flug found out relatively quickly that he was untouched by the explosion, and was currently just badly shaken.  The white dots for the pupils of his googles landed on the black band around his wrist.  Flug had a brief moment to be quietly amazed over how Black Hat's magic worked so effortlessly. Flug looked away from his wrist and turned toward the wall, and his frame shook a little more over the sight of the shards from the canister embedded so deeply in the wall behind him.  Flug felt sick to his stomach as he realized that that he could have been badly injured if it wasn't for the spell Black Hat had cast on the wristband he wore.

"Flug?"

Flug heard Black Hat's voice but he couldn't respond.  He couldn't do anything but stare at the wall and think about how injured he could have been.  Flug might have heard Black Hat holding a conversation with someone, before it went quiet again.  Flug's ears were still ringing from the explosion but he still couldn't shake the fact that he shouldn't have been able to avoid being hurt so effortlessly. Flug thought that he may have heard Black Hat talking again, but couldn't be sure because his panic was setting in as his body began to shake violently, his breath coming in short little gasps.  Flug was barely aware of the fact that Black Hat had crouched down next to him within a few seconds of his sudden distress. 

"Flug?  Did you hear me?"

Flug still couldn't find his voice.  Couldn't respond to Black Hat. Flug could only shake violently as the adrenaline wore off from avoiding injury from the explosion as the panic sank further in.  Flug held himself still as best he could as Black Hat's hands roamed over his body, as if the demon were confirming that Flug had sustained no injuries.   Black Hat was apparently satisfied because the next thing Flug knew, his boss was scooping him up into his arms.

"We are suspending the recording."  Black Hat said quietly.  "The product has been destroyed, so there is no point in continuing with making the video."

Flug let out a short, ragged breath and clung to Black Hat's tie and shirt, the scientist's body and mind still in a panic as Black Hat brought them to his bedroom. Flug managed to turn over in Black Hat's arms to press his face to Black Hat's shoulder with a shaky exhale.  Quiet confusion mixed in with the panic when Flug saw, out of the corner of his eye, the sight of Black Hat's tentacles arranging blankets and pillows on the bed. Flug was absolutely certain that the demon would call a nest. Flug didn’t fight Black Hat over removing his lab coat or the paper bag off of his head. Instead, Flug went completely limp within his mate's arms to allow Black Hat to do whatever he pleased, as Flug's heart beat wildly in his chest.

"You said the nest made you feel safer, didn't you?"  Black Hat asked absently as he finished arranging the bedding.

Flug let out a nervous little laugh, unable to respond to Black Hat's words, though Flug did get a confused look from his boss for the laugh.  But Black Hat didn't say anything more as he lowered Flug into the center of the bedding, and Flug immediately lie on his side.  Flug hugged himself tightly and tried to calm his panicked breathing, his heart still thudding too quickly in his chest.  Flug swallowed nervously when Black Hat slid into the bedding as well and pressed up against him.  But Flug found that there was nothing sexual in the motions Black Hat made as he half curled up against the scientist's back.  Flug turned over with a slow breath, and pressed up against Black Hat, face settling against the crook of Black Hat's neck as Flug's hands gripped Black Hat's dress shirt tightly.  Flug felt Black Hat's arms wrap around his back in return, followed by tendrils lazily looping over Flug's back to hold him flush against the front of Black Hat's body.

"Flug..."  Black Hat issued out in a whisper, nuzzling against the top of Flug's head, into the hair.  "You are unharmed.  Be still." With another reassuring nuzzle, Black Hat began to sing softly overhead.

Flug's grip on Black Hat's dress shirt loosened the longer Black Hat sang softly to him, even though Flug was still too keyed up to properly rest.  A few minutes later, and Flug was able to slowly drape an arm over Black Hat's waist as his eyes shut.  Flug let out one final, shaky breath against Black Hat's neck before he wriggled a little lower in Black Hat's arms to rest his head against the demon's chest, as Flug enjoyed listening to the sound of the melody so close to the source.

"You know...when you're singing like this, I sometimes picture myself travelling to distant lands in my plane.  Places I don't ever remember seeing before, but it's almost like I've already visited them, they look so vivid in my mind." Flug might have imagined it but he could have sworn that the humming grew even louder as the tendrils resting against Flug’s back began to undulate against him in a soothing manner. Flug didn't know how long he lie there with Black Hat, but as soon as his panic had faded, and his breathing and heartbeat evened out and went back to normal, Flug sighed.  "I should probably get back to work."

"Stay here with me."  Black Hat said shortly, before the melody resumed.

Flug didn't argue as he kept his eyes closed and listened to Black Hat.  Even after Black Hat had stopped humming and they lie quietly side by side, Flug began to feel doubts creeping in.  Despite Black Hat casually, almost absently, caressing his shoulders as tentacles slid along Flug's back, Flug couldn't help but wonder how long this was going to last. 

Much to Flug's astonishment, the new routine and Black Hat’s behavior toward Flug lasted longer then the scientist thought was possible for his boss. It had been so long, in fact, that Flug found that he had almost allowed himself to be completely lulled into a false sense of security. Six months, it turned out, was a very long time for Black Hat to be so oddly accommodating to Flug, and the scientist should have known, as he had thought before, that Black Hat treating him so well had been too good to be true.  There had been no way in Flug's mind for Black Hat to continue to be so nice to him before the demon blew up and lashed out in some way. 

Flug hated that he had been proven correct, and would have preferred that it didn't hurt so much, both mentally and physically, when Black Hat finally had the anticipated outburst.  


	16. Lies and Claws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could also be known as Black Hat fucks up big time and is going to making up for it for the the rest of the fic. I hope you all are ready for the angst and all the depressing shit that's to come for the next few chapters.
> 
> A quick note first. Since Flug is human, he is able to bypass some of the rules, I guess, about being mates with Black Hat. Mainly the one about being unable to hurt the other without the other's permission. Unfortunately, this also means that Black Hat has a bit of a loophole to respond in return, should Flug act outside the rules set by Black Hat's instincts.

Flug had had six wonderful months of his new schedule before things inevitably began to unravel. Flug didn’t know why he was even surprised that the routine wouldn’t last. The scientist knew that Black Hat was an evil being, and allowing for Flug to be moderately happy had to have been grating on his boss’ nerves. Flug actually found it impressive that Black Hat had been able to restrain himself for half a year but that just meant that that the demon had more to blow up and lash out over.  Flug wouldn’t lie that he was a little disappointed that Black Hat had hardly ever asked him about the emotions that he was experiencing. It seemed like Black Hat was trying to push them away and ignore their existence instead.

A few days after the six month mark had passed since the changes had been made to Flug’s schedule, Flug instantly knew, as soon as he entered the office, that something was different. Somehow, Flug just knew, from Black Hat's expression, and the way the demons eye glowed a soft red, that whatever that something was, it wasn’t a good sign.  It wasn’t good at all and Flug still couldn’t get into the lab.  Couldn't stay out of Black Hat's way while the demon was agitated. Flug would have asked to return to the lab sooner, but Black Hat seemed to have become fond of having Flug work.  Even though the punishment had long since ended, Black Hat still refused to let Flug into the lab. 

Right now, Flug would have given anything to be in a different room than Black Hat.  Flug could all but sense Black Hat's foul mood, and Flug couldn't help but flinch back when Black Hat started to talk to him out of the blue.

"Your work has been improving over the past several months."  Black Hat at least sounded pleased by this, until his voice went dark and angry.  "What I do not care for is how casually you allow other villains to touch you." 

"What do you mean?"  Flug was confused, wondering what in the world Black Hat meant.  "I've only ever shaken hands with other villains or handed them their purchases and-"

"I do not like it, Flug."  Black Hat cut Flug off, the demon bristling.  "I do not like it at all.  I do not want you to be so close to them." 

"Black Hat, you have to tone down your jealousy."  There, Flug finally brought it up.  "Some villains are starting to get suspicious of your reactions around me." 

"It is not jealousy."  Black Hat denied immediately.

"You have got to stop running away from the emotions that you are experiencing."  Flug shot back.  "You will have to admit to those feelings at some point. I really do believe that you’re jealous because I’m your mate, and that's why don’t want anyone else to touch me."

"You are too presumptuous over how I possibly could 'feel' toward you."  Black Hat snarled, growing further agitated.

"You may not like it but you are certainly feeling something toward me."  Flug glared at Black Hat.  "You have got to stop bottling up everything that you're sensing as emotions.  If you don't let it out, you are going to snap and probably do something you will regret."

"Do not tell me what to do."  Black Hat's claws came out and dug into the wood of the desk before him.  "Do not think that you can begin to guess how I will react."

"The fact that you're some ancient eldritch being has nothing to do with the emotions you're feeling.  It's the fact that you are not dealing with them that is the problem." Flug snapped in return.  "You have to do something about them.  You can't just ignore your emotions.  Why haven't you come to me to ask about them instead of trying to deal with them on your own?   Ignoring them is just going to make you even angrier." 

"You're feeling quite bold today, aren't you?"  Black Hat dragged his claws along his desk as he eyed Flug malevolently.  "Why don't you go make yourself useful and go pick up some products from the shop that supplies the lab?"

"Outside the mansion." Flug pointed out, a little too sassily. "When you don't want me to leave, even though I’ve gone out of the mansion several times over the past few months. I don’t see why you make such a big fuss over me leaving when nothing bad has happened." Flug cringed back a little at the at the sight of the visible eye of his boss growing a deeper red. 

"Do not push me, Flug." Black Hat ground out. “Go and come back the moment you have the supplies.”

"We are not done talking, sir.  About the lack of addressing your emotions."  Flug said grimly, and this time managed to hold his ground when Black Hat bared his teeth in answer.  It was quite clear without any words being said that the demon was uninterested in continuing said conversation.  Flug narrowed his eyes in return, but left the office with the intention to go get the asked for supply pick up. Flug missed the calculating look on Black Hat's face as he closed the door to the office.

-x-x-x-

Getting the supplies went smoothly, and Flug had even managed to talk the shop owner down for a cheaper price with the promise of making an anti-theft device for the shop.  Flug was in a good mood as he headed back to the mansion, thinking that Black Hat really was overthinking the danger aspect.  Flug had never been attacked while out on his supply runs and when getting groceries, so Flug felt that there really was no need for so much concern.  Not that his boss would ever admit that he was concerned about Flug's safety. But Flug didn't think that Black Hat would ever intentionally put him in danger because it would be counter productive to keeping Flug safe.  At least, Flug hoped that  Black Hat didn't mean to put him in any danger but unfortunately, today Flug wasn't so lucky.  Because today of all days, it was danger that Flug found himself in on his way home.

Flug had not expected to be ambushed on the street by a few unsavory looking characters of the thug variety, complete with crude weapons and in some cases, just fists. Flug hugged the bag he was carrying to his chest as he was backed into an alley.  This wasn't good, and Flug was backed further along into the alley as the thugs began to speak to one another.  

"You heard the news, right?  About how people were wonderin' if Black Hat would go active again?"

"I heard something like that, yeah."  One thug who was weaponless indicated Flug, who backed further down the alley of his own volition.  "Isn't he Black Hat's pet scientist?"

"Think so.  He's got that dumb bag over his head."

There were snickers over this before the thugs began to leer unpleasantly at Flug.

"What do you think will happen if Black Hat finds his scientist dead in an alley?  Think he'll just go find someone else to make his weapons and stuff?"

There were a few sniggers.

Flug’s back came into contact with a wall and he clutched the bag tighter against his chest, his breath coming in short, ragged gasps. The men that had backed Flug into a dead end had closed off his escape route and Flug had nothing to protect himself with. He hadn't anticipated anyone would be stupid enough to ambush him on his way back to the mansion.  Not with the knowledge of who he was and who he worked for.  Flug suddenly remembered the bands around his wrist and a crazy idea came to mind.

"S...Stay back, or I'll shoot." Feigning bravado, Flug shifted the bag to hold in one arm as he stuck a hand into his pocket.  Flug pretended that he had grasped a weapon.  Flug thought it might make the men reconsider, but what they did in return was unexpected.  Flug was surprised to see that the idea of him having a weapon made the men uneasy as they murmured amongst themselves.

"Hey, I thought this was supposed to be an easy job."

"He didn’t say nothing about this guy having a weapon."

"What should we do now?"

Something settled in the pit of Flug’s stomach and he suddenly felt ill. Flug didn’t want to believe it but he also couldn't help but feel that he knew exactly what was going on.  And it made him furious. Sending a flash of that anger in the direction of the mansion, Flug narrowed his google's lenses at the gathered thugs.

"Clear off, right now, before I shrink every single one of you and stamp you out of existence beneath my foot." Flug said frigidly.  "Whatever Black Hat told you...whatever he may have promised, get out of my sight before I kill all of you." Flug made as if to pull something out of his pocket, and it caused the men to scatter, leaving Flug alone in the alley. With a scowl, Flug considered whether or not to return to the mansion right away, as he was in a very bad mood right now.  But before Flug could make his decision, Black Hat suddenly appeared out of the shadows from deeper in the alley.

"I thought for certain that you would have been frightened." 

"I would have been if I hadn't figured out that you had set me up."  Flug turned to face Black Hat, and despite the fact that he was shaking, it was from anger and not fear.  "Why the hell would you do that?  Why did you try to scare me?"  Flug narrowed the lenses of the goggles again, the white dots fixing on Black Hat.  "Were you trying to get me to agree to not leave the mansion again?  After all these months?"

"I did not know what else to do to warn you of the danger."  Black Hat didn't deny Flug's words, and in fact seemed to reinforce the idea.

Before Flug can answer, the crack of a gun going off filled the alley.  Flug panicked as the bullet narrowly missed him because of the black wristband he wore, and Flug instantly dropped the the ground, while Black Hat lunged toward the sudden threat with a vicious snarl.  Flug only looked up when he heard a strangled yelp and Black Hat snarling something in his own native tongue, apparently too furious to speak in any recognizable language. Flug shakily stood up, gripping the bag to his chest once more as he saw the way that Black Hat had his hand wrapped around a man's neck.

"You dare shoot at what is mine?"  Black Hat finally hissed at the man.  "Who sent you?"

The man let out a terrified squeak and struggled within Black Hat's grasp.

"Speak."  Black Hat growled.

"I was sent to...to either kill or capture him."  The man finally babbled out, as Black Hat gave him a rough shake.  "The...the villain that sent me...she wanted to know what you would do if he were dead or missing.  Word...word got around that you've been keeping an unusually close eye on doctor Flug."  The man shook as Black Hat's eye narrowed and glowed red.  "O...other villains...and some heroes...they're starting to wonder why you're keeping such a close eye on your scientist and-"

Flug flinched when Black Hat snapped the man's neck and let him carelessly drop to the ground.  Flug felt a cold chill, and it had nothing to do with the fact that Black Hat had just killed someone, as Flug nervously looked around the alley.  As if he expected more people were going to descend on him.  Suddenly, Flug didn't feel so safe, but his mood shifted drastically when he met Black Hat's eye, and saw the way Black Hat was looking at him.  Looking at him with an infuriatingly superior expression, as if the dead man's words proved that Flug was in danger, even if no one had yet figured out that Flug wasn't just Black Hat's employee anymore.  It was almost as if Black Hat were telling Flug he told him so, but without any words being spoken.

It rubbed Flug the wrong way.

"I would have gotten home just fine if you hadn’t tried to scare me by sending those thugs after me." Flug said irritably.

"Someone could have ambushed you closer to home."  Black Hat said in return.  "Why do you insist on needing to leave the mansion when you are a wanted man? What do you truly get out of leaving the mansion apart from limited freedom?" 

"I think...we need to have a talk, right now." Flug gripped the bag of supplies tight.  "About your jealousy toward other villains when they are near me."

"There is nothing to talk about."  Black Hat already appeared to be getting defensive.  Almost as if Black Hat felt as trapped as as Flug had felt moments before in the alley.  "I am not jealous of anything or anyone.  I do not need to know what these emotions mean.  I can guess at them."  Black Hat fixed his visible eye on Flug, red briefly flashing behind the monocle.  "I have been guessing at them for the past half of the year.  About what you want, and need, from me. Since I have thus far made correct assumptions, I have no need to address my 'feelings.'  I can go off what my instincts are telling me to do, and how you react to them in return." 

"That's why you changed my schedule?  Why you started to touch me more often?  Why you kept me working in your office?"  Flug grew angry over the fact that Black Hat had just been making assumptions ever since Flug had brought up his issues.  It didn't even matter right now that Black Hat had guessed correctly because the demon wasn't even bothering to try to understand how he was feeling.  How Flug had felt before the changes had been made, to make it easier for him to work. To be more productive.  Had Black Hat...had Black Hat been lying to him all this time? Did Black Hat really not actually care how Flug felt, and had merely been placating him?  Trying to make Flug comfortable and happy so that he would feel more relaxed in Black Hat's presence?  "Why would you send people after me to scare me?  Why now?  How could you think that that would do any good?" Flug caught the way that Black Hat almost seemed to be uncomfortable.  Dread set in and Flug felt like he wanted to throw up. 

How could he have not seen it?

"You..." Flug couldn't even finish as things began to fall into place, and felt further ill. He thought about the way that Black Hat had made instant changes to his work schedule.  How Black Hat had insisted that Flug sleep in his bedroom to reassure him. The way Black Hat touched him and tried his best to please Flug when the scientist had been in the mood for his boss' sexual advances.  Flug thought about the way that he had been working in Black Hat's office, so the demon could keep an eye on him. 

The food...

The forceful way Black Hat had made Flug go to bed for the first few weeks.

The singing...and sometimes the calm moments where Black Hat had taught Flug some of the meanings behind his native language.

Black Hat had been hiding something.

Why hadn’t Flug seen it?

Why hadn’t he connected the dots sooner?  It was clear that Black Hat was trying to forcibly gain his trust by giving Flug exactly what he wanted. To lure him into a sense of false security by continuing to be nice to him, in order to get Flug to be more relaxed and open to listening to the demon. 

“You bastard.” Flug finally growled, which drew a louder growl from Black Hat in return. “All those changes you made for me during work hours. Everything you’ve been doing since you ended up experiencing emotions. You were just giving me what I wanted so that you could ask me to not leave the mansion.” Flug glared when Black Hat said nothing and instead seemed to become even more uncomfortable than before. 

“You really believed that you could get me to trust you by doing what you thought I wanted, didn’t you?” Flug was feeling more furious by the second. 

“You were happy, weren’t you?” Black Hat asked stiffly. "I thought it was time to-"

“To what?  Terrify me into agreeing to something? I was happy, Black Hat, until now.” Flug said, getting choked up. “But it was all a lie, wasn’t it? You just wanted to get me to the point where I would roll over and follow your orders without question."  Flug gripped the bag he still held tightly.  "You had no intention of treating me better once you got what you wanted. You were only making things better until I agreed to stay in the mansion, weren’t you?”  Flug glared at Black Hat.  "Everything would have gone back to the way it was before once I gave you my word I wouldn't leave.  And then it wouldn't matter if I wasn't happy anymore, because I wouldn't be able to leave the mansion.  Am I wrong?"

Black Hat said nothing.

“Did you know that Ms. Beryl stopped by yesterday?  She mentioned, after making a purchase of one of our products, that it was strange to see you so possessive over me.  It made her curious as to what exactly my relationship was to you." Flug shook his head.  "I told her that she was reading into things too much, and she told me then that she had picked up some interesting thoughts in your mind."  Flug nervously stepped further back into the alley until his back hit another wall as Black Hat advanced on him.

"And you thought that her words were not important enough to tell me after it had happened?"  Black Hat hissed.

"If you recall, sir, you didn't care before."  Flug nervously met Black Hat's eye. “I believe you said something to the effect of letting those fools believe what they want.” Flug expression turned into one of frustration. “You have to admit to what’s between us at some point before other villains make the connection and decide to let it slip to the rest of the world.  Ms. Beryl being one of them."

"They wouldn't dare, and Beryl knows that her mind tricks have no power over me."  Black Hat said darkly. "She, and others, know that I will kill them if they release any of my personal information."

"What about heroes from before, then?" Flug demanded. "You heard the news. There’s talk of them doing something if you so much as look at someone wrong the next time and they catch wind of it.  There was even talk of spells, too."

"They can't touch me, and any of their measly spells or superpowers will have no effect on me.  Only a few very ancient spells and divine weapons could possibly do anything to me, and I've made certain that most if not all of those have been forgotten or destroyed." Black Hat said arrogantly.  "They would be fools to try and stand against me."

"Take this more seriously, Black Hat!  What if they come up with something that can actually cause damage to you?  What if someone found a spell or a weapon you may have not known of? Haven't you been reading the newspapers?  It isn't a joke, Black Hat.  People are scared you're going to go out and go on a murder spree." Flug snapped over the dismissive snort Black Hat gave over the idea and threw the bag he was holding at his boss.  "If you don't want to admit to our relationship before something goes wrong and someone actually is able to injure you, I am leaving, now. I can get back to the mansion on my own."  Flug turned away.  "I don't want to talk to you right now if you aren't willing to listen to me at all."

"You will stay until we are done here." Black Hat had caught the bag and carelessly tossed it into a portal presumably linked with the mansion, before he reached out for Flug.   

"No, I'm done." Flug avoided Black Hat's hand, and then, in a moment of foolishness, stepped forward into Black Hat's personal space, and slapped the demon hard across the face.  "And I told you before not to toy with my emotions.  Just because you can't handle yours doesn't mean trying to manipulate my own."  Flug watched the way Black Hat kept his head turned to the side, before a low growl began to build up, and Black Hat issued out a few deathly quiet hisses in his own native language.  It was like he was asking a question.  And then, quick as a flash, Black Hat's head snapped toward Flug, his visible eye and his monocle completely red.  Black Hat's hissing turned into unfamiliar demonic words and then-

Flug stumbled back, his head jerking to the side painfully as he let out a choked cry, the sound of his goggles hitting the ground and shattering nearby. A hot flash of pure agony spread throughout Flug's entire body before it settled over his face and neck.  Had Black Hat...had Black Hat just lashed out at him in return? Had Black Hat...used his claws?  

It hurt.

Flug staggered to one side as he reached out and caught himself on the wall, his other hand slapping over the right side of his face.

It hurt. 

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. 

A burning agony was sweeping across half of his face, and the side of his neck and throat.  Flug's hand pressed tighter, and that was when he felt it.  Warmth underneath his hand.  It felt wet and sticky. He was bleeding?  Flug's hand shakily lifted before pressing straight back down. He _was_ bleeding _._ There was no denying that was what he felt through the paper bag over his head. 

"Flug?" Black Hat's voice was back to normal, and he sounded oddly confused. 

"I don't know...why I'm even surprised."  Flug let out a helpless laugh over the fact that it hurt to speak.  "I shouldn't have expected anything else from you. Why did I ever think you would ever treat me better...for any reason other than for your own gain?" Flug felt like an idiot for believing that Black Hat could ever change. Flug's body was shaking badly, so he slid down along the alley wall to sit on the ground, his hand pressed against the paper bag as he continued to bleed.

Flug felt Black Hat's hand land on his shoulder and Flug jerked away like he had been burned as he let out an involuntary whimper. That Black Hat stayed back didn't even register in Flug's mind as the scientist mindlessly clawed the ruined paper bag off his head.  With a pained gasp, Flug pressed the ruined bag against his wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding. It felt like Black Hat's claws had torn into the right side of his face in several places.  Flug also realized that his jaw and neck were bleeding as well, and the bag couldn't reach all of it. So Flug used his free hand to shakily try and cover the wounds, his hand coming into contact with a slickness that made him feel ill again.  He was bleeding, a lot.  Had Flug looked at Black Hat then, he would have seen that a guarded look had crossed the demons face, after an initial look of surprise. It was almost as if Black Hat had expected for Flug to attack him in return instead of retreating. 

Flug shook as the pain sank in and he wanted nothing more than to be out of Black Hat's presence. Out of his boss’ immediate vicinity, before Black Hat decided to injure him further. Flug couldn’t help but let angry tears start to fall over allowing himself to be fooled so completely. 

"You need to have those wounds seen to."  Black Hat said from somewhere overhead.

"I'll do it myself." Flug dragged himself across the ground a short distance away from Black Hat, his free hand going to hold himself around the middle, as his right hand pressed the bag to his bloodied face.  "Don't touch me." Flug jerked in place when he sees darkness surround himself and Black Hat, and suddenly, they were back in the mansion. Flug pressed himself against the nearest wall, his entire frame shaking while the searing pain across his face and neck made it hard for him to think clearly.

"Flug, _come here_." 

Flug leaned heavily against the wall with a terrified whimper, pressing tightly against the surface as if he could faze through it.  Flug's breath hitched when Black Hat's hand landed on his left shoulder.  Flug shied away, but now that Black Hat had a hold of him, Flug found that he didn't have the strength to crawl away.  "N-no, leave it."  Flug said weakly, when Black Hat's other hand reached for the paper bag as if to draw it away.  Flug felt Black Hat's hand close around his wrist instead, and with a small sob let go of the bag, petrified that Black Hat was going to break his wrist. Flug cried harder when some of Black Hat's tentacles wrapped around his middle to hold him in place, and Flug drew in several panicked hiccups of breath when another curled around his chest.  Flug swallowed hard when Black Hat's hand went from his shoulder to his chin, and tilted his head up.

Flug didn’t know what to make of the expression on Black Hat's face. Mainly because Flug’s vision was going blurry from the tears and his right eye was sealed shut by the blood congealing. Flug squeezed his left eye shut as he let out a pained whimper as Black Hat carefully traced along his injured face.  Fresh tears continued to fall, because for one crazy second, Flug thought that Black Hat was going to cause him further agony. 

Black Hat didn’t. He merely traced alongside injured skin as if cataloging the damage.

"Stop...it hurts..."  Flug managed to choke out.  It was too painful to let Black Hat continue his inspection, so Flug reached up blindly to seize Black Hat's hand.  "Please stop." Flug couldn't believe that Black Hat stopped, but the demon didn't seem to have any intention of leaving him alone to bleed.  Flug struggled when he felt Black Hat pick him up and begin to walk further into the mansion.  Flug managed to open his left eye, tears still falling, and realized that Black Hat was carrying him in the direction of the lab. Flug renewed his struggle to get away, and reached up, gripping Black Hat's tie.  "Put me down. I said I'll...take care of it." Flug gripped the tie harder.  "Leave me alone." 

Black Hat didn't say anything as he continued to walk along, and as soon as he reached the door to the lab, unlocked it with a wave of one of his tentacles.  The lock clicked open, and, holding Flug firmly in his arms, Black Hat carried the scientist into the lab.

"Black Hat..."  Flug soon tired himself out, but he wasn't content to let his boss do with him as he liked. Flug gave one last attempt to get out of Black Hat's arms, and when the demon merely held him tight, Flug sagged against Black Hat with a short, nervous exhale.  Flug froze when Black Hat suddenly sat down after grabbing something off a nearby shelf, and Flug found that Black Hat's grasp had loosened.  Flug pushed his hands against Black Hat's arms until the demon pulled him against his chest. Flug let out a faint cry as his face pressed against Black Hat's shoulder.

"I'm going to see to those injuries now."

"Just leave me alone." Flug choked out, one hand gripping Black Hat's shirt tight. The grip faltered when Flug felt Black Hat wrap an arm around his back to hold him in place. Flug heard the faint, faint hum of the melody, and the way Black Hat nuzzled the top of his head hesitantly. 

Without warning, there was a sharp prick of a needle against the left side of Flug's neck.

Flug sucked in a breath at the sensation of something being injected into his body. Felt the way that Black Hat’s fingers traced Flug’s back absently in what appeared to be a reassuring way. Flug felt his uninjured eye start to close as the minutes ticked by, but fought to keep it open. Betrayal over what Black Hat had done was overshadowed by the shock of Black Hat using one of his own sleeping injections on him.

"Stop. Don’t." Flug issued out, his hand’s grasp weakening against Black Hat's shirt.  Flug felt Black Hat's other arm wrap around his back as well, fingers tracing in such an oddly gentle way.  Flug's voice grew slurred as his hand lost its grip on Black Hat's shirt. “...Don’t.  Please don't...”

"Sleep, my mate.” Black Hats voice was oddly stilted before he continued to speak, but this time in his native language. 

Flug sagged against Black Hat's body, the scientist feeling heavy with sleep.  But Flug found it ironic that this was the first time that Black Hat had admitted to their relationship. Flug's eye slid shut, unable to keep it open any longer.  Flug felt himself being lifted and gently laid out on his back on something...metallic.

The operating table?

“ **Sleep**.” Black Hat said in a demonic voice.  " **Sleep and recover**."

Flug unwillingly drifted off, unable to resist the effects of his own creation. It was just as well that it was a dreamless slumber, because if it hadn’t been, Flug would have relived the flash of claws against his face, and the burning agony that followed.

-x-x-x-

When Flug woke up, he found that he was in his own bedroom, and not Black Hat's.  Not surprising, that.  Not if Black Hat had been lying through his teeth to Flug about his intentions. Flug curled up on the bed, the right side of his face, throat and neck aching.  Flug reached up with his right hand tentatively, and came into contact with bandages.  Flug felt along gingerly, before he gloomily supposed that Black Hat had stitched him up after all.  Flug turned onto his left side and hugged himself, his uncovered left eye falling on the black and gray bands that still encircled his wrist. 

Flug's lip curled at the sight.

Of course the black wristband hadn't protected Flug from Black Hat himself. Questions began to rise in Flug's mind.  How had Black Hat had been able to injure him, when Flug had been damn sure that the demon had mentioned not being able to hurt one another because they were mates.

Had that been a lie as well?

Another ache settled close to Flug's bandaged right eye, and it had Flug wondering if Black Hast had missed his eye.  It was a deep ache, and Flug could do nothing but lie there on the bed and stare off into space as he held himself.  Flug felt that he should have known better. It didn't even seem to matter to Black Hat that Flug was his mate, if Flug wouldn't bow down to Black Hat and his demands.  Flug felt foolish, as he had before, to think that he would be treated better, even if the working conditions over the past half a year had improved.  Flug supposed that that would come to an end now, and it made his chest ache at the thought.  Flug went rigid when the door to his bedroom opened, and the distinct sound of Black Hat's shoes sounded.

Flug didn't see him from where he was lying, but Flug could somehow...sense that it was his boss.  Hot anger roiled through Flug as he focused on his aching, and no doubt soon to be scarred, face.

"Flug, you have been sleeping for two days."

Flug refused to look at Black Hat.

"You need to eat something, or drink, at the very least."

Flug hugged himself tightly and closed his left eye, as if he could will Black Hat to go away.

"Flug."  

Flug couldn't help but let out a terrified cry when Black Hat's hand suddenly seized him by the arm and half dragged him up off of the bed.  Flug felt himself let go of instantly, and the palpable surprise would have almost been laughable if Flug wasn't suddenly shaking in terror.  Flug felt Black Hat rest a hand on his shoulder moments later, and it made Flug's skin crawl, as if imaging those claws stabbing out into his flesh and-

"Flug, you-"

"NO!"  Flug cried out, throwing himself off of the bed in a panic, where he cowered against the wall with his hands over his head.  Flug shrank further against the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible when he heard Black Hat move around to come over to him.  "Please, don't...please don't hurt me."

"I am not going to hurt you-"

"You already did!"  Flug choked out in an almost scream.  "How can you say you won't when it's happened before?"  Flug's mouth snapped shut as he immediately curled up into a ball at the sight of Black Hat crouching down in front of him.

Was he...was Black Hat going to attack him after all?

Flug was shaking so badly that he missed some of Black Hat's sudden whispers.  When Flug made no response, Black Hat again reached out for Flug, this time more gently pulling Flug up, but it didn't help in the least bit. Flug struggled immediately, shoving his hands against Black Hat frantically.  Flug couldn't help but wonder when Black Hat was going to strike at him again, and began to further freak out, wondering if his actions toward Black Hat right now were gong to get him further wounded.

"Flug, you need to breathe."  Black Hat's voice cut through some of the panic.  "You are going to hyperventilate."

Flug would rather pass out from lack of air to his brain then deal with the terrifying unknown about when Black Hat would decide he'd had enough of him and cause him more pain. Strike him down and make Flug fear Black Hat again but worse than before.  Make Flug fear Black Hat whenever he touched him and-

"Flug."

The scientist cringed away from Black Hat reaching out for him.  Flug gripped his hair in his hands but managed to take in a harsh breath, and let it out with a shuddering sigh.  Flug's entire body quivered, petrified of the way that Black Hat had just settled his hands on either side of his shoulders. Flug felt the fingers dig in lightly in what was presumably supposed to be a soothing way, but it wasn't.

At all.

All Flug could think of was wondering when those claws would stab into him and...and...

Claws.

Those damn claws were too close to his body.

A flash of pure fear stabbed Flug in the chest, and he could barely breathe as his panic rose. Was Black Hat going to scratch up his shoulders in a painful way to make him obey?

"Flug.  Look at me."

"No..."  Flug choked out, his gaze solidly on the floor beneath him.  "No, don't...don't.  Please don't."  Flug couldn't look at Black Hat right now.  He didn't want to see the disgusted look in his boss' eye for the behavior he was exhibiting.  Flug had been expecting anything from further pain to the incredibly uncomfortable compulsion spell for not looking up as Black Hat had asked, but that wasn't what he received.  Flug was entirely unprepared for Black Hat to suddenly close the distance between them and hold Flug in his arms, and even though the touch was brief, it seemed to say a whole lot more than Black Hat could articulate.

Unfortunately, Flug was unable to listen to the unsaid words being given to him through the almost-hug.

Flug let out a faint whimper, but when no pain came, he breathed a little easier.  But Flug couldn't relax at all.  He couldn't stop his hammering heart with Black Hat so near him.  Flug flinched when he felt a nuzzle being given to the top of his head, before Black Hat let go of him, and stood up.  Flug cringed back now that he had space, his head still tilted downward so that he was looking at the floor.

Flug thought that he heard Black Hat take a breath, as if to say something, but nothing was said.  There was, however, a brief ghosting of a tentacle along Flug's side, that went up to his left shoulder, where it rested briefly.  Flug shook, and kept his eye on the ground, his entire posture submissive and scared.   Again, Black Hat seemed to want to say something, but only a few odd hisses came out, and Flug had no idea what they could possibly have meant. The tentacle carefully brushed against the left side of Flug's neck, where a tiny mouth formed and gave Flug's neck a very hesitant lick.

Flug's entire body convulsed, a faint whimper being dragged out of him at the touch.  Flug was unable to find comfort in whatever Black Hat was trying to do, because all Flug could think of was sharp agony from the claws and perhaps, sometime in the near future, the fangs.

The tentacle's mouth vanished instantly, and the tendril gave one final caress to the uninjured side of Flug's head, before it was gone. Silence lingered, and Black Hat made no indication that he was going to try to speak again.

When Flug found the courage to lift his head, he found that Black Hat was no longer in the room with him.

Black Hat was gone.

Flug slowly got to his feet minutes later, when he felt he could stand without falling back over from shaking so much.  Flug crawled onto his bed and hugged a pillow to his chest, burying himself beneath the sheets and trying desperately to even out his breathing.  For a moment, Flug expected to hear a song to ease his rattled nerves, but it never came.  Flug knew it wouldn't, because Black Hat was the source of that song, and Flug didn't want him anywhere near him. There was no song to soothe him, and right now, with the way that his face burned and ached, Flug felt certain that Black Hat singing to him would never be the same.

The idea that he would no longer be able to enjoy being sung to sleep by Black Hat was unexpectedly melancholic, and it pained Flug more than he thought it would.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...remember how I said some chapters back that something drastic had to happen for Black Hat to admit that he does actually have some feelings toward Flug? That's going to happen soon. I feel I should already warn that not the next chapter, but the one after it, is going to be painful.
> 
> There is a method to my madness while writing this, and I still have quite a lot of story to get through. It is my intention to have almost everything that happens in this story to happen for a reason, and as the story progresses, you'll be able to look back and see those instances from earlier chapters. AKA I am obsessed with this fic and the way that it will play out by the time it reaches the epilogue.


	17. Salvaging the Pieces of a Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed up the summary to try to better fit the story (might change again in the future). More angst in this chapter before shit goes down in the next one and it gets depressing for awhile.

Black Hat knew fear.

He understood it and reveled in the sensation it brought.  Black Hat absorbed the fear around him and felt powerful in the knowledge that he had drawn that terror out himself. But right now, the fear that Black Hat sensed was coming from one he had claimed as his mate, and despite Black Hat usually quite enjoying Flug's fear of him, the demon hated it at present.

It felt so...wrong, somehow, this level of pure terror he had just witnessed.

Black Hat stood outside of Flug’s bedroom door, completely still and silent.  Black Hat had just left the room, after he had seen just how scared he had caused Flug to become  of him. Perhaps he had gone about things the wrong way, as appeared to be usual in his dealings with the scientist. 

What had gone wrong, apart from causing the wound in the first place?

Black Hat had cleaned and stitched up Flug's wounds, and had brought the scientist back to his room.  Black Hat had been in and out of the room, waiting anxiously, almost, for Flug to wake up.  Two days should have been nothing to Black Hat, but the demon couldn't help but find those two days drag out longer than they ought to have.

And then Flug had woken up, or so Black Hat had sensed, and was in the room immediately.  Black Hat had thought Flug might still be asleep, as his mate hadn't responded to his query, yet when Black Hat had approached him, Black Hat realized that Flug was awake and pointedly ignoring him.  That had been when Black Hat had felt a flash of annoyance stab through him.  In hindsight, it likely had been a bad idea to forcefully pull Flug up off the bed as the demon had.  But Black Hat didn't like to be ignored so he went through with it. Black Hat had not been at all prepared for Flug to scream with such raw terror.

It was why Black Hat had instantly let go of Flug because Black Hat had not felt that level of fear in Flug for ages. There had always been some fear and wariness in Flug when around Black Hat, after all the years Flug had worked for him.  But the terror Black Hat had felt in that moment had been so genuine that it made the demon feel...

Black Hat shook the fresh memory away and reached out to rest his hand against the door, listening and waiting for Flug to fall asleep. But the wait allowed him to linger on the way that Flug had thrown himself off of the bed.  The way Flug had cowered before Black Hat, too petrified to even look up at him.  As if Flug were prepared for the demon to strike him again and cause further agony.  It made Black Hat feel something twinge and twist in his chest.  It was distasteful and embarrassing to feel, and Black Hat didn't want to have that uncomfortable sensation in his chest. He wanted it gone from his body but at the same time, the feeling was what was trying to urge him to go to Flug.  The overwhelming need Black Hat felt to comfort his mate had been so deeply ingrained within him it was hard to ignore. Those instinctive needs would remain within Black Hat for the foreseeable future.  So Black Hat had felt the desperate urge to try and give Flug reassurance when he had seen Flug on the floor. To go to his mate and try to ease his fears.  

Black Hat had tried to give Flug a hug, or something close to one, despite how repulsive the idea was.  And it didn't even seem to help, as Flug only seemed to be further frightened. Didn't hugging a human show comfort of some sort?   Black Hat had backed off and tried to use a tentacle to reassure his frightened mate, but that didn't work either.  And no matter how gently Black Hat tried to make his touch, Flug refused to be comforted by him in any way. It was unsurprising, really, since it was obviously the fact that Black Hat had raked his claws across half of Flug’s face and down to his neck that caused Flug to cringe away from his touch.  It would follow that Black Hat could not do much to quell the fear that was present.

Black Hat closed his eye briefly, remembering how Flug had begged to be left alone right after he'd been bloodied.  How Flug had grasped Black Hat until he weakened and fell asleep.  How Black Hat had stared down at the long gashes he had made across his mate's face, neck and throat. The tiny relief over seeing that he had missed Flug’s eye. The blue one which Black Hat liked to look at when Flug had the paper bag off his head.

Black Hat's hand half-curled against the door, and waited in silence until he had sensed his mate fall asleep.  Satisfied, Black Hat swept off down the hall to locate 5.0.5. It didn’t take the demon long to find the bear fast asleep in a semi-dark room lit only by a single lamp, and woke the bear up with a low growl.

"5.0.5."  Black Hat waited until the bear was fully awake, and grudgingly said and did nothing of the hopeful smile that 5.0.5 sent his way.  "Doctor Flug was awake a short time ago. Go prepare something for him to eat and remain in the room with him. He is in need of...comfort.” Black Hat resisted the urge to bare his teeth at the blue bear perking up. “Do whatever he asks of you. Flug will not be back to work for a least a week, if not longer, while he recovers.” Black Hat wasn’t sure how long Flug’s injuries would take to heal, and had no idea if their bond would even allow for him to heal any faster since Flug was human.

Black Hat sidestepped 5.0.5's attempt to give him a hug, ignored the disappointment, and watched the creature walk away a little sadly but in the direction of the kitchen. Black Hat figured that Flug might eat something if offered food by 5.0.5.  Black Hat lingered in the room, and put the lamp out with a snap of his fingers to plunge the room into total darkness.  Black Hat remained there for well over an hour before he vanished in the darkness of the room and reappeared in Flug’s bedroom.  Black Hat stuck in the shadows at the far end of the room, and quietly observed the scene before him.

5.0.5 was already there, and the plate of food he had brought with him was held by Flug, who was eating automatically with a distant look in his unbandaged left eye. 

Black Hat did not care for the look. It was too resigned and bleak, too broken, but then again, the demon supposed that was exactly what he had done to his mate by lashing out at him as he had. It didn’t even seem to matter that Black Hat had been trying to get Flug to fight with him, and it was only when Black Hat had drawn blood that he had realized his error. Black Hat had again forgotten that Flug was human, and it was obvious that a human couldn’t take Black Hat's kind of slap without being wounded.

Black Hat bared his teeth in displeasure over the conflicting emotions welling up within him. Flug slapping him had startling, and he'd instinctively reacted to what he, for a moment, believed to be an invitation to get out aggression and that he and Flug would fight with one another to that end.  Only by running through the human's words before and after the incident had Black Hat come to the conclusion that Flug had thought he had been toying with him all along. Hence the reason for the slap. As much as Black Hat would have enjoyed admitting he had been fooling Flug all along, as that would have been really evil and had been Black Hat's intention at first, it wasn’t entirely true any longer.

Not since Flug had become his mate.

But that didn’t mean that Black Hat would deny that he had been trying to manipulate Flug’s emotions, to get the scientist to agree to what he wanted. Flug was right about that, but Flug was also wrong on one account. Black Hat had no intention of changing the schedule back to the way it had been. Even Black Hat could see how much more productive Flug had been with more sleep and regular meals. The only thing that would have changed would have been for Black Hat to make certain that Flug didn’t leave the mansion as soon as he agreed to it. Black Hat felt he had made another error by trying to scare Flug into agreeing to his wishes, and it had backfired in the worst possible way.

A faint, terrified whimper drew Black Hat's attention, which caused the demon to glance over at his mate.  Black Hat went perfectly still when he saw that Flug's eye was fixed directly on him.  Flug had caught sight of him in the shadows, but how?

Ah, yes.

His teeth.

Black Hat was baring his fangs and he had no doubt that they were glowing softly. Black Hat closed his mouth to hide the green fangs and Flug relaxed a little bit.

Unfortunately, Flug wouldn’t eat another bite of the food, even after 5.0.5 tried to get him to eat again. Flug merely shook his head without a word and set the plate aside, hugging himself and looking down at the bed.  Looking anywhere but in the direction of where he had seen Black Hat.

5.0.5 was seated next to the bed and the bear reached out to Flug with a sad little 'bwao?'

Flug let his arms drop, and, a little off-balance, awkwardly crawled across the bed.  Flug sagged against 5.0.5, his hands digging into soft fur.  5.0.5 appeared to be puzzled but quite happy to give Flug a hug. But the happy expression faded again when Flug pressed harder against the bear with a faint discomforted whine.

Black Hat wasn’t sure what happened but he could hear that Flug was saying something to 5.0.5. What was being said, Black Hat couldn't make out, but he did not miss the way that 5.0.5 stilled.  Not did Black Hat miss the way the blue bear raised his head to look directly at him, as 5.0.5 was able to see in the dark to where Black Hat quietly lingered. 

A surprisingly low, almost dangerous growl emitted from 5.0.5.

It was the first time Black Hat could remember that 5.0.5 had dared to direct any sort of anger his way. But it was clear from 5.0.5 hugging Flug closer to him with an accusing look across his muzzle that Flug had told 5.0.5 how he’d been injured.  Black Hat saw Flug whisper something to 5.0.5 but Black Hat was still unable to make out the words. Black Hat arched a thin brow at the sight of 5.0.5 gently letting go of Flug, and turning to face him.

The scientist immediately hugged himself again, his head down and staring at the bed once more.

Black Hat tensed up when 5.0.5 came over to him and dared to try to touch him.  Black Hat stood his ground and bared his fangs defensively.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

5.0.5 indicated Flug with one paw, and then pointed to Black Hat and then the door. 

Black Hat went perfectly still once more. There was no mistaking that gesture.  Flug wanted him out of his room.  Of course Flug wanted him out, but that didn't mean that Black Hat was going to go quietly. Especially not after 5.0.5 had the nerve to give Black Hat a push square in his back to send him a few steps toward the door.  Black Hat moved quickly through the darkness, not bothering to look at 5.0.5 as he went straight for Flug.  Black Hat ground his teeth together furiously.  How dare Flug try to have that useless excuse of a bear make him leave. Black Hat reached the bed and loomed over Flug.  The demon supposed it was better that Flug didn’t scream this time even if he let out a little squeak and trembled.

“Tell me yourself you want me to leave.” Black Hat grit out, desperately attempting to reign in his ire. “Don’t make that useless creature do it for you.”

“He's not useless.” Flug said quietly, his body still shaking. “5.0.5.”

Black Hat was about to reach out for Flug when he was forcibly pulled backward by 5.0.5.

"Put me down right this instant."  Black Hat snarled as he writhed within 5.0.5's furry grasp, until the bear set him down right in front of the door. Black Hat whirled around with his fangs on full display, as his claws stabbed out of his gloves, incensed. How dare that useless creature manhandle him.  Black Hat stopped in place at the sound of Flug letting out a quiet whimper of fright.  5.0.5 went over to his side immediately and hugged Flug to him.

Black Hat lingered by the door.  Maybe he should leave but Black Hat's body was still insisting that he go to Flug. That he do something to make his mate feel better, even though Black Hat knew that he couldn't do that at present.  Black Hat did his best to ignore what his body wanted and wondered if Flug could find his voice, so that Flug could make him-

“ **Leave**.”

The word was soft but full of anger and hurt and, more surprisingly, it was said in Black Hat's native language.  It was one of the few words that Flug could remember and replicate. 

It was an unsettling feeling. Why had Black Hat thought it a good idea to try and teach Flug his language? Black Hat looked away from 5.0.5 and saw that Flug had rested his head against the bears arm, the human's left eye fixed on him.

“Leave.” Flug’s said again, though this time, it was not said in a demonic tongue.

Black Hat surveyed Flug’s taut posture, and again felt the overwhelming need to go to him.  But because Flug had voiced his desires aloud, Black Hat found that he could not go against Flug’s wishes.

“ **As you ask, mate**.” Black Hat said in a soft, demonic hiss.  With a slight incline of his head, Black Hat backed toward the door and slipped out of it as he closed it behind him. An unrecognizable feeling settled in the demon's chest again when Black Hat realized that Flug had started to cry again.  Had Flug recognized the words, or had it merely been relief that Black Hat had left without further prompting? As Black Hat puzzled away and walked slowly down the hall, he didn’t notice Demencia crawling down a nearby wall until she landed on the floor and popped up a short distance away him.

"Hey there, handsome!” Demencia greeted cheerfully. The lizard hybrid took in Black Hat's expression and frowned as her voice took on a baffled tone. “Are you sad?”

“What an idiotic question.” Black Hat bristled. “I am an evil being who has no need for such a useless emotion. What have I to be sad about?”

“I dunno. You just looked a little different than usual.  Like someone socked you in your gut.” Demencia rocked back and forth on her feet, apparently doing some quick thinking before she brightened. “Then...are you still upset about that one client eating most of your golf balls yesterday?”

"No."  Black Hat was, but he wasn't going to admit it. He would go steal golf balls on a golf course when he wanted more.

"Uh-huh."  Demencia crossed her arms.  "Then is this about me breaking your bedroom window last ni-"

”Do you not have anything to do?” Black Hat interrupted Demencia irritably. He had no desire for the lizard girl to rattle off as many incidents as she could to try and see what was wrong with him.  There wasn't anything wrong. There wasn't. “Was there not an extermination of a hero you were to go take care of?  The one who had taken up residence at a villain's villa in hopes of catching them off guard?  The one who has called me several times from a hotel asking if the hero had been disposed of yet?  Does that sound familiar to you?”

"I knew there was something I was forgetting.” Demencia made a fist and smacked it against her other hand. “That’s gonna be a fun one but I better take my ax with me. I think that hero is supposed to be more durable than most.” With an excited stamp of her feet, Demencia blew a kiss to Black Hat. “I’ll be back soon~. Tell me I did a good job later!” Demencia giggled at the sight of Black Hat making a face, before Demencia flipped her hair flirtatiously and skipped off down the hall.

Silence reigned.

Black Hat grimaced and turned down another hall to stalk off to his office. But once he’d gotten inside and locked himself in, Black Hat wondered if perhaps Demencia was on to something regarding his mood.  She hadn't landed on the emotion nagging him, but whatever it was, it caused Black Hat to feel...something.  Because wherever Black Hat looked in his office, he saw Flug in some way.

The scientist’s desk was still in the corner of his office, as Black Hat had begun to enjoy Flug's company, and had seen no reason to return him to the lab.  The desk, where Flug had left off whatever project he had been working on to go to go run the errand Black Hat had sent him on.  Black Hat looked at his own chair and desk and scowled, thinking about all of the things he and Flug had done to defile that damn desk. When Flug wasn’t frightened or cowering before Black Hat, the human could certainly be very assertive.  Black Hat liked that, even if he didn’t always like to give up control to his mate. Flug was, after all, quite sadistic and was a terrible tease when he wanted to be. Like getting Black Hat worked up and then going straight back to work and leaving Black Hat to silently fume.  And when Flug was more relaxed, the scientist had been content to perch on or near Black Hat's desk.  Sometimes Flug would even rest himself on Black Hat's lap as he chattered away about some scientific nonsense or another. Black Hat never really took in all of the the information, as he had been more interested in observing the human’s face.

Observing his mate and trying to figure out how to keep him safe.

Keep him safe, because Flug was human.

And the best Black Hat could think of to keep Flug safe was to prevent him from leaving the mansion, where Black Hat could keep an eye out for trouble.

Black Hat sat down on his chair and tapped his fingers moodily against the desk.  The feeling in his chest didn’t leave and though Black Hat denied it, he couldn’t help but feel like something had been torn out. Or roughly squeezed.  The sight and sound of Flug screaming and cringing at his touch had broken something inside of Black Hat and he hated it. Absolutely loathed the feeling that the thoughts brought to him. And the longer he sat there, the worse the feeling became, until Black Hat could no longer take it.

He was restless.  He wanted to fight something. 

Black Hat wanted to tear and rend and kill. He had to do something to rid himself of this emotion welling up within him that was beginning to drive him mad.  Black Hat stood up, ripped open a hole in reality, and stepped through it to go massacre an entire planet of living organisms.

And then another planet.

And another.

The destruction was gratifying as it always was, the screams and begging delicious, but nothing seemed to help repair the broken feeling inside. So Black Hat went around to other universes and other planets, and began to cause higher and higher levels of destruction and incredibly high death tolls, until he was destroying planets left and right.  Black Hat didn't even care when heroes from different universes tried to intercept him.  He killed them or avoided them and went about his destructive ways, unleashing hell on the worlds he visited. Black Hat's life became a mass of death, but even when he was killing and eating the dead and dying, and blasting planets into nothingness, Black Hat couldn't help but feel drawn to Flug.

Drawn to his mate.  Drawn to his mate, whose fear slowly slid into something of an indifference. But Black Hat couldn't go back. Not until he had destroyed the terrible feeling residing in his chest.

It ached, as he dug his claws through the chests of others.

It burned, as he shot beams off from his monocle.

It drove Black Hat further mad, causing the level of mayhem and death he was unleashing to peak.

It took two weeks until the feeling finally resided, even if it still lingered just beneath the surface.  Two weeks, Black Hat had spent away from Flug.  Two weeks, Black Hat had spent venting out his unfamiliar emotions, and as the time went by, the demon could sense his mate less and less, as if Flug were closing himself off to their bond. Two weeks, before Black Hat returned to the mansion, and when he did, Black Hat found everything in complete and utter chaos.

At least nothing was burning.

From what the headlines of the newspapers scattered about the front entry indicated, Demencia had been causing a lot of mayhem herself.  But the mischief hadn't only been limited to heroes.  It had extended to regular citizens as well.  There were also news stories about himself, and as much as Black Hat would delight in reading about himself, he had to figure out what the hell had happened while he was gone.  Black Hat went further into the mansion, and spotted 5.0.5 running about as if trying to prevent the home from falling apart.  A little further, and Black Hat saw hat bots and other robots frantically moving to and fro, in and out of sight with what looked like shipments to go out from production.  Black Hat ran across Flug a minute later.

Black Hat almost didn’t recognize him.

Flug’s hair was in complete disarray and the scars on his face were now uncovered, leaving behind evidence of Black Hat's claws raking him. Flug's clothing was disheveled and he looked about ready to collapse.  It seemed like Flug had not gotten much sleep based off of the dark circles under his eyes.

The moment Black Hat and Flug met one another’s eyes, the chaos going on around them seemed to quiet.  Flug, looking completely exhausted, now wore an indifferent look, both in his eyes and on his face.  Black Hat, his clothing torn and covered in copious amounts of blood, had an expression of a being who had walked into some alternate universe, as what they were seeing was not what they had expected to see.

The moment ended, and the noise came back as Flug broke eye contact first. Without a single word, Flug walked right past Black Hat and continued on his way down a hall.

Black Hat turned to watch him go, something tight in his chest again as he watched Flug walk away from him. Despite all of the destruction and chaos and death Black Hat had wrought these past two weeks, that single disinterested look from Flug made it all useless. His mate's reaction to his return left Black Hat back at square one on what to do about the unfamiliar emotion warring within him.

The uncomfortable tightness in Black Hat’s chest lingered. The desperate need to go after Flug was getting stronger, but Black Hat knew it wouldn't help.  It almost made Black Hat sick that he was afflicted like this in the first place, and to make matters worse, Black Hat had no idea how to correct what had gone wrong.

-x-x-x-

Flug went through the first few days after he had been wounded in a daze and was grateful that 5.0.5 was there to help him.  Flug doubted that he would have bothered eating, and if the bear hadn't remained in his room most of the day, Flug knew for certain that he wouldn't have been able to sleep either.  By the fourth day, Flug had managed to ask what Black Hat was doing, and merely received a shake of the head from 5.0.5. 

It was only when Demencia burst into his room unannounced that day that Flug learned something, when he was able to remain awake for more than a few hours.

"Heya, nerd.  Why aren't you working?"  Demenica asked as she crawled out of the vent and into Flug's room.

"Demencia, how many times have I told you to not use the vent to break in here?"  Flug demanded.  His bandaged face still ached, and despite 5.0.5's warm presence next to him, Flug was in no mood to entertain Demencia.

"Have you seen Black Hat?"  Demencia asked, looking around the bedroom as if expecting to see their boss there.  "I haven't seen him in days.  I only saw him come out of your room a few days back."  Demencia flipped some stray hair over her shoulder before she frowned thoughtfully.  "He seemed sad, but he said he didn't get sad."

Flug stared at Demencia inspecting his room, distracted by the lizard hybrid's words. Flug had intended the word he had spoken to mean for Black Hat to leave his bedroom, but had Black Hat actually...left the mansion altogether?

"Hey!"

Flug jumped, skittering across the bed to press against 5.0.5 at the sudden loud question that had sounded next to his ear.

"Jeez, you're so jumpy."  Demencia teased, before she seemed to notice the bandages and Flug's panic.  "Oh?  Did you get into a fight without me?

"Something like that."  Flug hedged, wanting to be left alone but at the same time didn't want to be alone.  Flug didn't want to think about how terrible he felt and how sore his body still was.  Then there was the uncomfortable realization that he felt uneasy now that he was physically away from Black Hat.  Flug found that he still craved Black Hat's touch, despite what had happened.  Did being Black Hat's mate cause the uneasy sensation he felt?  Did Black Hat feel the feel the same way or was he ignoring the sensation as he was ignoring his own feelings?

"I'm going to go look for Black Hat."  Demenica announced out of the blue.  

A door opened and shut, but Flug didn't pay attention, because he was now focused on the fact that he felt empty in some way.

Empty and broken.

A week passed, and still there was no sign of Black Hat.

A small part of Flug had hoped Black Hat would have come back.  Come to see him, even to stare at him from the shadows, despite telling the demon to leave him alone.  For Black Hat to be there, to let Flug know that there might still be something left to salvage.  As the days passed by, Flug shut down toward Black Hat bit by bit subconsciously.  There may have been an odd echo or two in Flug's mind from an attempt at telepathy from Black Hat, but it was so minuscule that Flug didn't pay it any heed.

As Flug recovered, he tried to ignore the pangs of hurt over remembering the past 6 months, and how everything had seemed so perfect.  He'd been eating and sleeping well, Black Hat had been praising him for his inventions, and the inventions themselves had begun to work more often because Flug was able to think clearly. Their intimacy, while limited due to 5.0.5 and Demenica being around often, had been exciting when it did get stirred up.

It hurt, to think that Black Hat had been only doing what he thought Flug would like.

It hurt, to think that every caress and every foreign hiss in his ear had been a lie.

It hurt, for Flug to have believed, even for a moment, that Black Hat had changed a little. 

Flug was a fool for thinking a being so ancient and evil could ever feel anything toward him.

One week turned into two, and by then, Flug had given up all hope of anything significantly changing between himself and Black Hat. It took two weeks for Flug's wounds to heal enough that he could take the bandages off, but even then, the stitched flesh was tender.  And because of it, Flug was unable to wear the paper bag over his head or even wear his goggles, without causing himself a sharp ache to his face.

And still Black Hat had not returned.

So Flug shut himself off from Black Hat completely, throwing up mental walls in a desperate attempt to protect himself when Black Hat did return.  To keep himself occupied, Flug had worked harder the past few days, barely eating or sleeping despite 5.0.5's best attempts to get him to do so.  Not even Demencia's interest in seeing his 'cool' scarred features deterred Flug from his work.

And then, as if nothing had happened, Black Hat returned, acting as if he had never left in the first place.

Flug felt nothing.

Or so Flug tried to convince himself when he saw his boss walk down a hallway. Flug saw the way that Black Hat’s clothing was torn and tattered in places, and the demon himself lookedas if he had swam in blood, and had done so for a very long time.  Black Hat appeared ragged and seemed oddly...withdrawn.

Distracted.

Much to Flug's horror, despite how much indifference he put into the look he gave Black Hat when they met one another's eyes, Flug couldn't help but feel a very strong need to go over to Black Hat and press his body against his boss' in greeting.  It wasn't even a sexual urge that Flug was feeling at the moment. It was just the need for physical closeness, after being apart from one another for two weeks.  Flug resisted the invisible pull, the need to go to his mate, and busied himself with work.  It really did pain Flug to keep himself out of Black Hat's reach, because Flug could almost sense that Black Hat was oddly anxious and twitchy to be close to him again.

Flug grit his teeth.

The bond between them could go fuck itself.

Flug wasn't going to go crawling to his boss for anything that might resemble affection until Black Hat explained himself and acknowledged what had happened. At the very least, it appeared as if Black Hat knew that something wasn't right, from the way he kept his distance.  Always watching from the shadows of a room Flug was in.  Opening his mouth and then closing it again, as if Black Hat wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.  Flug ignored Black Hat when he did this, as Flug highly doubted that Black Hat felt any guilt over what had happened.  It almost seemed like the demon was still confused in some way by Flug's reactions, and Flug didn't know what to say.  Black Hat wasn't an idiot, so how had he expected Flug to react to such an attack?  

A few days passed with Black Hat lurking in the shadows of the office and other rooms, and Flug soon found that he could barely concentrate.  Not in the office.  Not in the kitchen, when he remembered to eat.  He couldn't even be in his own bedroom without Black Hat follwoing him like a second shadow.

Watching, and waiting.

Watching, with an unreadable expressiion.

Black Hat's attention was the most intense when in his office, as the demon would seat himself at his own desk and stare at Flug for hours on end without saying anything or moving an inch.

When Flug would look up, he would almost catch Black Hat's eye before immediately looking away and working on a device of some sort.  Flug soon couldn't bring himself to even look across the office at Black Hat. It was a wonder that Flug managed to not shrink away in terror, but with two weeks of not seeing Black Hat, Flug had shut himself off from the demon, and found that he no longer feared his boss.  No longer feared Black Hat, because his boss no longer spoke to him.  Wouldn't even look at him, except for when Black Hat didn't think Flug saw him do so.  Black Hat wouldn't even touch him, despite the demon's obvious desire to do so. The fear and indifference Flug felt soon slid away to be replaced with a low, simmering anger over the lack of communication.

-x-x-x-

It took a full month after Flug had been wounded by Black Hat for the demon to have the gall to try to get into his personal space while Flug working at his desk. It was unexpected and unwanted, and it caused Flug to snap.There had been no communication between them for the past two weeks since Black Hat’s return, vocal or otherwise.  

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

The creepy stare from the shadows did not count as communication.  Or at least, Flug didn't know what to interpret from it other than it being creepy as hell for Black Hat to stand and state unblinkingly at him from the darkness and not move an inch.

Incredibly creepy and a little scary when Black Hat finally did move.

But right now?

Flug didn't want Black Hat moving toward him. The demon was getting too close for comfort but the distance had been closed rapidly, and Black Hat was suddenly close enough for Flug to feel him. Close enough to feel the brush of fabric against fabric as Black Hat leaned into Flug's side in an almost cautious way.  A near-silent rumble started up in Black Hat's chest.

Flug couldn't take it any longer.

He needed to get away. 

Flug needed space. 

Flug couldn't stand Black Hat staring at him and not saying anything to him.  Flug couldn't stand Black Hat looking at him in a way that seemed to indicate that Black Hat was expecting Flug to say something or explain himself, and not the other way around. And right now, Black Hat had the audacity to touch him, to get into Flug's personal space, as if nothing was wrong.

Flug was _done._

Done, and he was letting Black Hat know it.

Flug shoved himself away from the desk, which caused Black Hat to jerk his body out of the way, even if it seemed like the demon couldn't help but go right back to Flug's side as the scientist stood up.  Before Flug could give in to the press of Black Hat's body against his own, either to return it or to throw himself away like he had been burned, Flug turned to face Black Hat.  Flug tilted his head back in order to fix Black Hat with a look and spoke, a cold fury slowly rising within him.

"Don't you dare touch me."  Flug jabbed a finger toward his boss, lightly brushing fabric. "Don't.  I am tired of you staring at me like you expect me to explain myself to you, instead of the other way around.  I haven't been able to concentrate well these past two weeks.  Not with you staring a hole into me from the darkness of a room somewhere.  I can sense you even if I can't always see you.  You haven't said a damn thing to me for a whole month, and you were gone for the first two weeks of that when you went off and destroyed other universes. Don't you dare think you can just come up and touch me like nothing happened."  Flug was surprised that Black Hat broke his silence, though from his boss’ body language, Black Hat was clearly frustrated.

"You were giving off the need to be touched right now."  Black Hat sounded a touch confused, as if he had misinterpreted something he had seen. "You were leaning in to me."

"My body is going to react that way because of the damn bond we have because we're mates.  It's been driving me crazy for at least two weeks, wanting to be touched by you.  But I don't want to be.  I don't want you to touch me, at all. Not right now.  Or didn't you notice the way I threw myself off the bed when I woke up after you fucking _tore your claws across my face?_ "  Flug bristled and stepped away when Black Hat took a step toward him.  "Stop trying to pick up on things with your instincts.  I am human, and while my body could say one thing, my mind is probably thinking another."  Flug forced himself into not backing away any further, and clenched his fists at his sides.  "I think that your instincts likely affected me in some way, so maybe I am giving off some unseen signal, but after this."  Flug indicated the scarred right side of his face, throat and neck.  "I don't see how you could possibly think that I want you anywhere near me."

"My instincts, if you recall, force me to react to your moods, and right now, they're telling me you want some form of reassurance."

Flug laughed.  He couldn't help it, the simple way that Black Hat had said those words.  Flug laughed and laughed until it petered off into a fit of hysterical giggles, before Flug just shook his head wordlessly.

Black Hat's face was priceless.  He was clearly utterly confused by Flug's behavior.

"You don't know what I need."  Flug said, when he had calmed himself down, and his features set in cold indifference.  "You don't understand me at all."

"Then tell me."  Black Hat said stiffly.  "Tell me what I need to do to-"

"I don't want to." Flug interrupted with a dismissive  wave of his hand.  "You could have asked me about your feelings any time before, and you chose not to.  You obviously don't want to understand me, and it's foolish of me to think otherwise.  To think that you could possibly care how I feel.  There's nothing you can do right now to make any of this better and-"

"Flug, listen to me..."  Black Hat interjected with a hiss.

"No, Black Hat, _you_ listen to _me_."  Flug gave Black Hat a furious look.  "After all the years I've worked for you.  After everything I've given you for your organization.  All of the time and effort and the sleepless nights that have affected my health.  I am done.  Do you hear me?  I am _done_.  I can't work like this."  Flug clenched his fists tighter.  "You have a decision to make, Black Hat."  Flug stood his ground when his boss tried to approach him again.  "Either you start to deal with your feelings, especially that jealousy of yours, or I will leave.  I am not going to stay if all you are going to do is lash out at me because you can't handle your own emotions."

"You will be vulnerable if you leave."  Black Hat growled, taking another step closer. "And you will be used against me should you fall into the wrong hands."

"If no one knows about our relationship, I'll be fine."  Flug retorted.

"Some will sense the bond."  Black Hat pointed out.  "Especially if you are not around me."

"Then you should do something about that, before other villains or heroes find out."  Flug flinched back when it looked as if Black Hat were going to strike him, but Flug stood his ground and raised his voice, fury overtaking any panic that might have surfaced. " _Stay away from me_."  Flug saw Black Hat freeze, and slowly, the demon lowered his hand to stare at it. Flug continued to speak, his voice becoming distant and frosty.  "If all you are ever going to do is hit me whenever I say or do something you don't like, stay away from me. I don't want to live here with you if you'e going to just abuse me and force me to do whatever you want." Flug saw Black Hat about to speak, but had no desire to hear any excuses.  "Let me back into the lab.  _Now_." 

Without another glance at his so called mate, Flug turned on his heels and stalked out of the office.  Flug had half-expected Black Hat to come after him, but he didn't.  Flug smiled bitterly.  He had been hoping that Black Hat would deny that he would abuse him in any way, but Flug supposed it was too much to hope from a demon. 

Flug was exhausted and stretched thin, depressed and uncertain what to do.  But what Flug did know was that he wanted to get out of the mansion, and get away from Black Hat.  Demencia was away on a mission that day, so Flug wouldn't have to worry about her pestering him in the lab. Flug reached the door to the lab, and found it unlocked, so he entered.  Flug didn't care why Black Hat had decided to open it for him.  Once inside, Flug located a paper bag and tugged it over his head, settling the goggles over it.  Flug's face was still tender but it was no longer painful to have the paper bag and the goggles over his face.

Flug noted with a start that his desk was back inside the lab, along with pieces of projects he had been working on.  Flug inspected a certain device.  Flug stared at it and considered it before he shook his head. There wasn't any point in finishing the device because he had no power source strong enough to make it work and Flug wasn't about to ask Black Hat for any assistance with it.  Perhaps later, when Flug was thinking more clearly.  Flug walked away from the desk to one of the nearby shelves, and attempted to choose a project to work on, but it didn't help, because Flug couldn't stop thinking about Black Hat.  Flug couldn't stop thinking about the way Black Hat had held himself back and stared at the hand he had raised.  Looked at it as if frustrated over the fact that it was instinctive to lash out against something he didn't like.  

Had the hesitation meant anything, or had Black Hat merely been startled out of the response by Flug raising his voice at him unexpectedly? Flug ran his hands through his hair with a frustrated groan. He had to leave the mansion, even for a short time.

The sooner the better.

Flug had thought about it for the past few days, but now, more than ever, Flug believed that he needed to put some distance between himself and Black Hat so that the scientist could think clearly, and consider his options.  And to do that, Flug had to find a way to mute the connection he had to Black Hat, even for a short time, to ensure that he was completely alone.  Even now, Flug could almost...sense Black Hat.  Sense how the demon was feeling, and from the confusion and frustration, it made Flug almost feel like he should go back and force Black Hat to talk to him.  It was unnerving, feeling those sensations grew stronger, when before, they hadn't been.  Was it something to do with the bond that Black Hat hadn't told him about?  Should Flug ask or-

Flug swallowed hard. 

No. 

He couldn't go to Black Hat right now.  

Flug needed to leave before Black Hat's instincts affected him even more and Flug lost the ability to resist going to Black Hat.  Even now, Flug felt an invisible, insistent tug, and it scared him.  Scared him to think what would happen to him the longer he was Black Hat's mate.  Would there be more changes?  Did Flug even have any choice in what those changes were, or would Black Hat's demonic instincts merely mold Flug as it saw fit?

Flug shuddered at the thought, but couldn't help but smile bitterly to himself when he realized he was suddenly standing before the lab door with his hand on the handle. Flug's body was saying one thing, while his mind was warring between what appeared to be instinctual need and rational thought.  Flug was a fool, as he had said to Black Hat, but not for reasons that Black Hat might presume.  Flug needed to leave before he said or did something that might be misinterpreted by his boss right now.  Flug took a deep breath and let it out, before he let go of the door handle and went to go retrieve a disintegration gun off of another shelf to pocket it.

Flug made his decision then and there. He was leaving the mansion right this second.  Flug was going to leave, before he lost the will to put the distance between himself and Black Hat to clear his mind. Flug was leaving and he wasn't going to inform Black Hat.  The demon already controlled so much of Flug's life, and Flug wanted even a little bit of control to make his own decisions.  Flug hesitated, catching sight of his left wrist.  Flug clenched his jaw tight before he angrily tore the black and gray bands off of his wrist, and threw them onto the desk on top of some blueprints.  Flug didn't want anything to connect himself to Black Hat right now.  Flug believed that he would continue to be furious if he had kept the wristbands, and would have been unable to calm down and think things through rationally.   

With a blink, Flug shook his head again and picked up a vial he had made for the sole purpose of hiding himself from Black Hat before he exited the lab.  Flug avoided 5.0.5 as he slipped from hall to hall, because he knew that the blue bear would try to stop him. But Flug didn't run into 5.0.5, and had Flug not been so upset, he might have been more concerned that he hadn't seen any sign of 5.0.5 on his way out of the mansion.  Flug, as he stepped out of the mansion and left through the gate, felt some triumph wash over him.  Triumph over going against Black Hat's none too subtle order of informing him when he wished to leave the mansion.

Flug already felt that he had room to breathe now, and his mind was starting to settle down.  Flug would use this time away to try and figure out how to tell Black Hat that while he hated his boss for attacking him in such a vicious way for the slap he'd given, Flug still couldn't help but feel...

Flug headed down the sidewalk as turned over the sudden realization in his mind, and knew what he was feeling to be true.  No matter what happened after this, Flug knew that his feelings wouldn't change, no matter how foolish and unhealthy they were.  Flug drank the vial of liquid to mask himself from Black Hat, and felt the connection between them blur and then vanish.  It was uncomfortable, but at the same time freeing, as Flug would now have time to think on his own. When Flug felt better...when he cleared his head and had an actual talk with Black Hat that didn't end in some sort of argument, perhaps...perhaps...

Flug hugged himself as he walked down the quiet sidewalk, and away from Black Hat's mansion.

Perhaps sometime in the future, Flug could finally tell Black Hat how he had begun to feel toward him, but not right now.  Not when Flug still hurt so much from the pain and grief that Black Hat had caused him, both before and after Flug had had his face raked by sharp claws.

-x-x-x-

Black Hat irritably paced the length of his office, displeased with his own reactions toward Flug.  But still...why didn't Flug understand that his intention was to protect him?  It was for Flug's own good, as much as Black Hat's own, that the scientist didn't leave the mansion.  Black Hat had considered on and off trying to end things between himself and Flug, but he couldn't. Their bond was strong, and while not strong as it could be because neither had admitted to being mates with one another, they were still permanently bound to one another.  Not even Black Hat had the power sever that bond. 

But despite being mates, Black Hat still found that he couldn't admit to Flug in particular being his mate. Mainly because of how Black Hat's instincts had taken hold of him and didn't give him much of a choice, despite how badly this could end.  Flug was mortal, after all, and would eventually die. But Flug had answered Black Hat's call and appeared to have at least partially accepted their bond. Most annoyingly, Black Hat had figured out recently that now that he had chosen his mate, there would never be another one.  No mate once Flug was gone, as the song Black Hat had used as his mating call would only be a song once Flug was gone.

Black Hat would be alone.

Black Hat had spent a lot of time thinking after he had struck Flug, had considered things even when he had gone on a murder spree in other universes for two weeks of that time. Black Hat knew that he had briefly mistaken Flug for another demon when the incident had happened, and Black Hat had merely been trying to get Flug to attack him in return.  Attack him, so that they could talk things out without heightened emotions getting in the way.

But that wasn't what had happened.

Instead, Black Hat had permanently scarred Flug and apparently terrified his mate so much that Flug was now fearful to be touched by Black Hat, even if the fear was no longer so palpable.  It was the reason that Black Hat had wrought all the destruction for two weeks, and when he had returned, he had kept his distance from Flug for another week, watching and waiting to see if Flug would allow his approach.  Black Hat had been hopeful today, when Flug had given off a signal that Black Hat interpreted as wanting contact, only to find out that Flug very much did not want to be touched in any way.

Normally, this would not have overly bothered Black Hat, but since he had been thinking hard this past month, the demon had come to an irritating, unavoidable conclusion.

Black Hat snarled softly as he paused briefly in his pacing before he resumed movement.  Black Hat had come to the realization that he had gone from wanting to destroy Flug's feelings, whatever they may be toward him, to actually considering accepting the fact that Flug was his mate. To find ways to prevent Flug from being used against him, when the news got out about their relationship at some point. Because it would happen, somehow, some way.  Black Hat bared his teeth.  Wouldn't heroes and villains alike just _love_ the idea of a monster choosing a human for a mate?

Black Hat's lips peeled back as he displayed his fangs fully at the revolting word that had crossed his mind.

It _wasn't_ love. 

Black Hat was _incapable_ of love.

Black Hat growled lowly before he vanished into darkness and reappeared in the lab.  He had to get through to Flug in some way.  Black Hat had to let Flug know that his safety would be the main problem were Flug to be captured.  If Black Hat had to find ways to make up for what he had done in the alley to Flug's face, in order to get his mate to listen to him, then Black Hat would do so, if Flug would allow him that.

When Black Hat looked around the lab, the demon felt a sense of unease pass over him.  Flug was not in the lab, and something had just been done to close off the connection between them.  Black Hat would have sensed Flug's panic had anything attempted to attack him beforehand, so it was likely that Flug himself had done something to hide from him.  Flug had seemed rather furious.  The connection was not as strong as it could have been had Black Hat and Flug actually accepted being one another's mate, but having the bond being silenced suddenly, even temporarily, made Black Hat reel. 

In mute horror, Black Hat realized that he hated it. Hated being unable to sense Flug. To know, or have an idea, where he was and how he felt.  Black Hat snarled softly under his breath and moodily kicked a chair across the lab, deeply in denial.

It wasn't love.

It _wasn't_.

It was just the feelings that Black Hat's instincts had instilled in him, because Flug had wanted him to try to better understand humans.  To understand Flug himself.

Black Hat bit his lip with a few sharp fangs and concentrated on an emotion floating just out of reach.

Perhaps there was some...fondness that he felt toward the scientist.

Black Hat hissed out a few demonic curses before he glared around the lab to distract himself, and it didn't help as it only made him more agitated.  As Black Hat had thought before, Flug wasn't there. Hadn't Flug wanted to be in the lab?  If so, where in the hell was he? Black Hat's visible eye landed on the desk, and spotted two wristbands that Flug should have been wearing lying on top of some blueprints.  Black Hat sucked in a sharp intake of air.

Flug had taken them off. 

Why?

What fool would do that when it basically awarded invulnerability?

Black Hat approached the desk.  Had Flug really been so upset with him that Flug would chance being harmed just because Black Hat had given him the protective magic?  Black Hat reached out to trace the black wristband with a finger absently, before a call rang in.  The spider-like phone set crawled onto the desk and lifted itself up for Black Hat to answer moments after it had rung a second time.

"What is it?"  Black Hat growled into the phone, sharp fangs grinding together.

 _'...Black...Hat?'_ It was Demencia, and she didn't sound so good. It sounded as if she were in some kind of pain.

"What is it?"  Black Hat was distracted, still trying to figure out where in the hell Flug had gotten to.

 _'I got the job done...but...but I broke my leg getting away.'_ Demencia took a shuddering breath and let it out.  _'5.0.5 is trying to help me...but I don't want him seen...some heroes are nearby.'_   Demencia laughed, sounding almost uneasy.  _'Flug would have a fit.'_

"I'll be there shortly." Black Hat hung up before Demencia could say anything more, still highly sidetracked over wondering where Flug had gotten to.  Had he...had he actually left the mansion?  Flug hadn't...he hadn't run away, had he?

Black Hat's teeth bared ferociously over the thought, and left the mansion by wrapping himself in shadows and reappearing outside.  As Black Hat stalked along a sidewalk, the demon thought that Flug had better have a good explanation for his absence.  Black Hat terrified a couple on their cloudy afternoon stroll, and was practically vibrating with irritation minutes later as he clenched his teeth. 

Flug had also better have a valid reason for taking off the wristbands.  The wristbands that had Black Hat's magic imbued in them to protect Flug from serious injury, among other things.

Black Hat walked faster over still being unable to sense Flug from whatever had been done to mute their bond as Black Hat tracked Demencia down.  It didn't take him very long to find the lizard girl in a nearby forest.  Police sirens wailed in the distance, so Black Hat gave Demencia no time to greet him as he went straight to questioning her.

"What is going on?"

"Some heroes found me after I got the job done."  Demencia said, her voice rough with pain.  She was more hurt than she let on, as she was covered in gashes in addition to her broken leg.  "Some of them wanted to know what you were plotting.  What you planned to do next.  But I got away with 5.0.5's help, and he got me here." Demencia frowned.  "Oh, and Flug told me not to break anything in his lab if I was bored when I got back to the mansion."

"You spoke to Flug." Black Hat said stiffly.  "You saw him?" Suddenly the police sirens and the idea of heroes milling about was a lot more concerning.

"Uh-huh."  Demencia gingerly tested her leg and then left it alone as 5.0.5 carefully picked her up.  "Flug took my bullet proof vest, even though I told him it wasn't any good cause it was falling apart.  Only protects you from the front now, but he said he'd go distract the heroes anyway."  Demencia frowned.  "I didn't think that nerd had the guts to do that.  Maybe that business trip you took him on awhile ago was good for him."

"Have 5.0.5 help treat your wounds. I will return shortly with Flug."  Black Hat sent his two employees back to the mansion in a curl of shadows, and turned to face the sound of sirens.  What the hell did Flug think he was doing, going to try and distract heroes and perhaps even the police? And especially when Flug was no longer protected and had, from Demenca's words, a mostly useless bulletproof vest?

Really, what the hell did Flug think he was doing? He was a scientist. He had no superpowers.

The thought that Flug was vulnerable right now nearly drove Black Hat to react without thinking, and the demon desperately tried to reign himself in as he began his search of the forest. Black Hat headed for the source of the noise to scope out what was going on but because Black Hat was distracted over Flug and where his mate had gotten to, Black Hat was not thinking as clearly as he ought to have been.  Black Hat had no idea that Demencia hadn't grasped the situation fully.  The heroes hadn't just wanted to know what Black Hat was plotting and if Black Hat hadn't been so focused on trying to locate Flug, he wouldn't have even bothered with engaging with the heroes. But as Black Hat searched another section of the forest, he ran into some heroes. For the first time in so long, he, Black Hat, had made a mistake for not noticing that something was amiss.

"Now!" One of the heroes shouted.

Black Hat became a blur of motion as he went from where he was standing to being in the midst of the heroes, easily avoiding a round of attacks. Black Hat bared his fangs in amusement at the uselessness of the heroes trying to attack him, and wondered if Flug had been captured by these idiots.  Demencia had said Flug had been going to go to try to distract them...

Black Hat easily batted aside a fireball with the cane he conjured from his shadow, and snapped his fingers to make another warp into harmless smoke. Black Hat zapped a hero with a beam of red from his monocle, lying them low. The demon’s grin widened. Black Hat supposed that it had been awhile since he had actually engaged in a serious fight with any heroes. The ones in other universes two weeks ago hadn’t counted, as they had been squashed within seconds or completely ignored.

But right now?

Black Hat was going to outright kill these fools that dared to stand against him while he was trying to locate Flug. Black Hat evaded a sweep of a blade and cut a tree down in retaliation with a swipe of his cane, and it fell down, just narrowly missing crushing a hero. Pity. It would have been a laugh to hear the hero’s dying scream. Black Hat sent a few shadowy tendrils toward some of the other heroes with a mocking laugh, watching as they scattered and sent bullets and some of their superpowers Black Hat’s way.

Black Hat took the hits and came out unscathed, offering a devilishly evil smile as he tapped the cane against the ground. The heroes scattered and Black Hat gave chase. He could have let them scamper off to try again another day but Black Hat was not in the mood for that right now. They had struck first and Black Hat would not let that slide. He would not allow them to escape.  Black Hat wanted to kill a few of them so that he could have some peace and quiet while looking for Flug.

” **Pests. Parasites. Lowly beings who dare to stand against me with your mediocre powers and useless toys**.” Black Hat hissed dangerously in a demonic voice. “ **I will** **tear you apart and make you all suffer as you beg for death**.”

Black Hat didn’t realize in that moment that he had made a serious error in judgement by giving chase to the heroes. To chase down those who dared to think their powers would be of any use against him. Black Hat had no idea that the heroes he was currently in pursuit of were leading him toward a clearing in the center of the forest. Leading Black Hat to an open space where a larger number of heroes were gathered and waiting with bated breath.

Had Black Hat read the newspaper that day, he would have seen that an odd little announcement had been made to avoid the clearing the heroes were currently in.  It didn't say why, but people avoided it nonetheless, knowing that it likely had to do with another hero and villain skirmish of some kind.  Black Hat had not yet realized that word had gotten around about his murderous rampage in other universes, and a decision had been reached unanimously across many universes.  It was the reason why there were so many heroes present, and why another had been called in to that clearing in the forest days ago to make preparations.

Because it wasn't Black Hat's employees the heroes were after that day.

It was Black Hat himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested, for the hell of it, I dropped some sketches of the next chapter on Tumblr while I edit the chapter over the weekend (it will be posted Sunday evening/Monday morning, depending on how edits go, as is per usual for me)
> 
> Edit 1: I reblogged the sketches to my art blog shadow-oblivion-draws-stuff in case you aren’t logged in to tumblr or have safe mode on, (I think) as my villainous blog is marked as having adult content).
> 
> Edit 2 as of 7/29 evening: My shoulder has been acting up all weekend from an older strain it experienced over a year ago. Because of that, I'm having trouble staying at the computer for long typing without my shoulder giving me the middle finger. So, I am going to post ch 18 hopefully next weekend, if not the next, pending how my shoulder feels. I will probably do twice monthly updates and maybe even once a month, so that I can get my shoulder back under control.


	18. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As is per usual for when I type a summary of a chapter out and change it to story format, this one got too long as I was editing (last weekend before I had to stop and when I started again recently), so I chose to split it in half to better finish the edits for the next chapter.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be the painful one, just as a FYI.

Black Hat was slowly losing his hold on his humanoid form the further those damn heroes moved just out of his reach.  Black Hat longed to lash out at them and destroy them like the puny insects they were, but infuriatingly enough, they were very competent at evading his attacks.  With a final demonic snarl indicating that he was done playing games, Black Hat allowed himself to break free of the his humanoid form in a disgusting sound of cracking bones as extra limbs and other horrors burst free from his body as he grew substantially larger.  Leveling trees out of his way as if they were twigs, Black Hat led out a horrid screech as one large, dark arm shot out from the tentacles and inky black body amidst those writhing tendrils to grab one of the stragglers. Black Hat crushed the tiny human in his claws, causing a satisfying pop and crunch of bone.  Black Hat threw the dead hero toward the others, and let out a triumphant hiss as he knocked over several of them.  It was highly amusing to see the pathetic beings scramble to help one another up.

" **Fools**."  Black Hat ground out, as he batted aside one hero trying to take a swing at him in this form.  Black Hat let out a nasty, multi-mouthed laugh over the way a single one of his claws knocked the hero back and into a tree, where the hero slid down and lie still.

Dead.

Heroes were so easy to kill in this form. 

Pathetic.

Black Hat felt a tingle up what would be his back in his true form, and he half twisted, his glowing red eye narrowing on the idiot that dared attack him.  Another flare of not-pain, from another direction.  Black Hat lashed tentacles out in both directions, forcing both heroes that had dared to directly strike him move away, and join their fellows. With a hiss of displeasure, Black Hat shifted his massive bulk and shot after the heroes with a surprisingly fast leap through the air, landing among them.  The shock-wave sent all of the heroes scattering for cover except for one that Black Hat impaled with a tendril, and carelessly flicked the gasping, nearly dead hero to the side.  Black Hat repeated his actions, growing more agitated as many of the heroes continued to evade him, and infuriatingly enough, more were showing up.

Why were there so many heroes in one place?

No.

Black Hat didn't care.  He was only  following them, chasing them, really, because he needed to know whether or not Flug had been captured by these heroes. Black Hat neared the edge of the forest he had been pursing the heroes in, and reached a clearing within a few more writhing leaps.  Black Hat bared his teeth savagely before he bit down with his large maw and ate an entire hero whole, and made it obvious what he was doing as he crunched down on the squirming human in his mouth with a snick of his back fangs.  Black Hat laughed darkly over the sight of one hero throwing up a short distance away.

" **Weak**."  Black Hat hissed, not caring whether or not the heroes he loomed over could understand his speech.  A majority of the heroes ran as quickly as they could across the clearing while others dove for cover in the forest from either side.  Black Hat said nothing and only lunged forward, determined to kill and rend and tear as many of these foolish heroes as he could.  It did not cross Black Hat's mind to wonder why such a tightly packed group was running so carefully across the clearly, until Black Hat took a flying leap and landed almost directly in the middle of something that had been dug into the ground. Black Hat had a fraction of a moment to realize that he had landed right on top of a three ringed magic spell carved into the ground.

A trap.

Black Hat's lips peeled back in a vicious snarl as he hurriedly threw himself toward the edge of the circle, before it could be activated.

An ambush.

It all made sense now. Why else would there be so many heroes?

Just as Black Hat reached the edge of the circle, he heard someone shout from his right in an unfamiliar language, but there was no doubting what it was.

An incantation.

A spell.

That was when things started to go to hell, and not in the demon’s favor.

Black Hat's body seized up as the ground beneath him glowed, halting him in his tracks just inside the largest of the three rings that had been carved into the ground.  With a startled hiss and then a furious demonic snarl, Black Hat found that the magic was slowly forcing him to lose hold over his true form. The magic in the ground was drifting up and into him, and forcibly attempting to make him to go back into a more easily manageable humanoid shape.  Black Hat reacted in an instant, his body distorting as much as possible while he still was able to, and lashed out with tentacles to drive the heroes nearest him away. 

Black Hat flicked his gaze down to look the makings of the magic circle over, and found that those markings beneath him had begun to glow a harsh red and white and some blue where the ancient words were inscribed into the ground. Another quick glance back and he saw that the two smaller inner circles were glowing as well. Black Hat was now half the size he had been before, and he was quickly losing more power as a sudden burst of magical energy threw him backward into the smallest of the three circles, right in the center of the spell.  Black Hat grimaced at the unpleasant way he was completely forced back into humanoid form but took it as a small victory that he managed to remain on his feet.

This spell...

Black Hat looked around again, and it did not escape the demon's notice that he was now within the heart of the magic circle. Black Hat sensed that he would be hard pressed to break this spell from within.  But he was considering it, until heavy chains emerged from the ground from first ring of the circle he had started at.  Black Hat eyed them and noticed with a sense of unease that they were emerging from all around the circle, surrounding him, and glowing red as well.  

Black Hat was not entirely prepared for those chains to fly through the air at an alarming speed to wrap around his arms, legs, waist and chest.  Nor was Black Hat ready for the chains to drag him to the ground in an effort to bind and keep him there. Self-preservation kicked in for the first time in centuries upon centuries and Black Hat fought the bindings of the spell.  But the longer he struggled against the chains wrapped around his body, the more Black Hat realized how ancient the spell that had been cast against him was.

Had Flug been right after all?  About the heroes being serious about taking Black Hat down before he had the chance to become an active villain again? Or was this retaliation for all of the death and destruction he had caused for two weeks in other worlds and universes? Black Hat presumed it was the latter, which could tie into the former.

Black Hat let out a vicious snarl when some of the heroes at the edge of the circle made as if to launch weapons at him in an effort to get him onto the ground the rest of the way, but Black Hat used a burst of strength to force himself back to his feet. 

Most of the heroes retreated and kept a wary watch, as if waiting for another opening. 

Baring his teeth, Black Hat pulled hard at the chains, desperately trying to break them as a few tentacles that had burst out of his back writhed in agitation. Had they been ordinary chains, Black Hat would have destroyed them in an instant.  Another, more worrying feature of the spell that had been cast against him was the fact that Black Hat could feel his power and energy being drained from him the longer he stood within the carved circles on the ground.  Blindly, Black Hat lunged toward the edge of the first magic circle, only to find himself hit an invisible wall head-first.  Black Hat threw his head back and let out a furious screech over the audacity of these heroes. Black Hat was personally going to gut the one who dared find such an ancient spell.

Another chain emerged from the ground beneath him, and it wrapped around Black Hat's neck. The chain gave a yank, reflecting another word barked by a hero some distance off.

_Yield._

Black Hat let out a mocking laugh and resisted the pull, his visible eye glowing red as numerous eyes appeared on his body. A few extra eyes on the side of his face narrowed malevolently. 

Black Hat yielded to none.

The spell seemed to gather in strength, but Black Hat knew that wasn't the case.  The spell wasn't getting stronger.  He was getting weaker, and the longer Black Hat remained in these damn circles carved into the ground, the further weakened he would become.  It took Black Hat a few moments to recognize the spell as one meant to drain the one within the circle to the point that they had no choice but to give in and await whatever fate the caster of the spell intended for them.  

Black Hat refused to be laid out on the ground, bound by chain and vulnerable.  It would be too easy then to neutralize him when he couldn't fight back, to either be dragged off somewhere, or, if the heroes were smart, try to kill him while they were able to.  But since they were heroes, Black Hat presumed that they would try to capture him, and that didn't sit well with the demon.  Black Hat had no desire for anyone to try to bring him to 'justice' for his crimes.  For anyone to put him under many locks and keys so that he could not bring any further evil into the world.  Until he happened to escape, that is.  Black Hat ground his teeth together when he heard the caster of the spell shout another word of the ancient spell, and Black Hat felt himself further drained of his power.

_Surrender._

Black Hat gave another mocking laugh, and hissed out a single word.

" _Never_."

Black Hat could tell that his body was losing the fight against the ancient spell sapping him of his power and energy.  The spell wasn't getting rid of that power, but it was still being drained to the point where Black Hat would need to take some time to recover back to full strength. Black Hat refused to go quietly, and he fought with what strength he still had left in his body, standing fully on his feet and then smashing himself against the invisible barrier holding him within the spell's limits.  Black Hat struck the unseen wall over and over, until he felt something give, and let out a growl of triumph.

Black Hat hadn't realized that another spell was being readied to be used against him.

_"Divinium lumen."_

Black Hat's entire form convulsed when he was suddenly engulfed in a blinding light.

Divine light.

A spell for calling on temporary divine light.

How _dare_ they cast such a repulsive thing against _him_.

Black Hat closed the eyes all over his body against the light, Black Hat half-curling in on himself to try and protect his form from the agony the light brought.  The temporary lapse of attention to resisting allowed the chains to restrict around his body, and with a sudden jerk, Black Hat found himself pulled off his feet. Black Hat still had enough left in him to refuse to be fully bound against the ground, and threw out his clawed hands in order to catch himself, his body shaking after being hit by the divine spell.  

It had actually burned him, on the inside.  No wound showed on the outside, but it would take some time before Black Hat recovered internally.  Black Hat bared his teeth again when the heroes got closer to the edge of the first ring of the magic spell carved in the ground, as if to make sure he didn't rise again.  But baring his fangs was about all Black Hat had left in him.  He didn't want to admit it, but between the ancient spell sapping his power and the divine light that had been forcibly pushed into his body...

Black Hat was weakened and he hated the feeling with an unholy passion.

It was infuriating but also exhilarating, to actually run into such complications, but Black Hat couldn't enjoy himself fully because he still had no idea where Flug was.  That Black Hat thought of Flug's safety before his own while Black Hat himself was already in danger didn't click with the demon.  Because if Black Hat had noticed, he would have had to admit that he did care about what happened to Flug.

By the time Black Hat did realize that a small part of him did care, it would be too late.

-x-x-x-

Flug had managed to outwit the heroes who had been chasing after him, and Flug was now on his way back to the mansion, feeling quite pleased with himself.  He figured that there had been plenty of time for Demencia to get away, especially since Flug had caught sight of 5.0.5 hiding nearby. Flug was certain that 5.0.5 would take Demenica back to the mansion.  Flug intended to tell Black Hat what was going on, and the scientist hoped that it would be enough to get Black Hat to understand that the heroes were serious about doing something about him. Flug headed down a sidewalk, getting closer to the mansion, when quite suddenly, he heard an unnervingly familiar voice speak directly into his mind.

_Stop right there, human._

Flug felt his body seize up unwillingly and for a second, regretted taking off the wristband that Black Hat had given him to protect his mind from unwanted intrusions.

“Foolish indeed.” A voice spoke aloud as heeled shoes clicked against the sidewalk sharply and precisely. “Especially when someone such as Black Hat gives away such a gift for free.”

Flug strained to move but found that he could not.

“Don’t bother trying to escape.” A hand lightly slid along Flug’s shoulder before a woman in a green and black dress with medium length hair of a similar color came to stand in front of Flug’s immobilized body.

Beryl.

“No hello?” Beryl asked curiously. “I thought Black Hat would at least insist on a hint of decorum in his employees.”

“Perhaps there would be some if you had not made me unable to move?” Flug asked bitingly. “Most people are not going to be very inclined to be polite to others who arenot polite in return.”

“Mmm, I see something has happened since the last time I saw you.” Beryl smiled and this time Flug noticed sharp little fangs. “So much more confident than before, when you looked as if you wished for nothing more than to run away or be swallowed up by the floor of the hotel lobby.”

“Ms. Beryl, is there any specific reason you’ve stopped me?” Flug asked with an edge of sarcasm. He didn’t have time for this.

“Oh? No time to humor me?” Beryl laughed when she saw a confused look cross Flug’s face. “Black Hat isn’t the only one who can employ mental talents. My skill is more toward mind control but I can certainly handle a little telepathy and...mind reading.”

Flug swallowed nervously and tried his best not to think of anything in particular

“You're rather cute for a human, even if it’s rather silly to be wearing a bag over your head.” Beryl came closer and reached out, hands slipping beneath the bag to settle on either side of Flug’s head. “Let’s see what’s in that mind of yours that’s got you running in circles, dear.”

“No.” Flug grit out, and if he could have he would have jerked his head back.

“You don’t have much choice.” Beryl slid her hands through hair before holding still. “You removed whatever protection your boss gave you so you are fair game.”

“Stop-" Flug squirmed uncomfortably in place as it felt like something was prodding him internally, forcing him to yield, to let down his guard. “Stop...” Flug’s eyes closed as he silently struggled against the weird sensation until a strong, demanding voice resounded in his head.

_Let yourself drift and it will be over quickly._

Flug fought hard against the words that began to seep into his mind, telling him to relax. Telling him that it would be all right. To let himself fall and enjoy the calm that would take over for a short time. Flug let out a faint whine of protest before his will was shoved aside by something stronger and left Flug to flounder as something sifted through his mind. 

It was uncomfortable.

Invasive.

It made Flug’s skin crawl but there was nothing he could do to get back control. Not until Beryl let go of him.Flug twitched now and again but then it appeared as if Beryl had opened something up inside of him.  Without warning, memories started flooding him.Memories of Black Hat and the past 6 months.

Flug shook a little as flashes of memory struck him.  

Black Hat curling around him in bed, singing to him.Black Hat bristling with obvious jealousy when some villains were too close within Flug’s personal space. Black Hat kissing him randomly during work days when Flug was caught unawares. Abandoning the project to focus on Black Hat as they made out and stumbled toward the demon’s desk. Black Hat being more open to Flug actually touching him.  Quiet mornings where Black Hat brought Flug breakfast with a little scowl on his face, clearly feeling awkward about being nice toward Flug.Almost seeming to care about him, as Black Hat made sure that Flug ate regular meals and got enough sleep.

The closeness.

The possessiveness. 

The intimate moments.

All the good things, before the memories shifted, and Flug's breath hitched. 

The flash of claws against his face.

Pain.

Anger.

Loneliness.

Resignation.

Wondering if Black Hat would admit to what he had done. Flug wondering if he could resist going to his boss, when Black Hat seemed to refuse to want to face what he had done.  How Black Hat refused to admit the fact that he had emotions he to deal with now. Flug desperately wanted to be held again but not if Black Hat would only hurt him.

And it upset Flug. It hurt to not be by Black Hat's side.By his mate's side...

His mate...

Flug let out a tortured scream as something seemed to break within him and suddenly, Flug found himself on his hands and knees, fingers curled against the sidewalk. Flug’s throat felt sore, and there were tears trickling down his cheeks.

Had he...had he been screaming this whole time?

"It seems like there is a lot going on inside of you." Beryl said from overhead. “Who would have thought that Black Hat would have chosen anyone to be his? I never would have guessed if I hadn’t had some inkling from Black Hat's own thoughts earlier.”

“Where is he?” Flug asked hoarsely, back in control of his own body once more. He didn’t know when Beryl had freed him. “Where?”

“Why do you care? It’s obvious from your memories that he was only toying with you." Beryl rolled her shoulder in a careless shrug. "At first, I suppose, but not any longer.” 

“What?” Flug raised his head and stared up at Beryl with his goggle’s lenses narrowed. "What do you mean?"

“...this _is_ Black Hat we're taking about, you know. Foolish creature doesn’t understand how to talk about his newfound feelings I suppose.” Beryl crossed her arms. “He’s looking for you right now. Wondering where you are. Why you left home. He believes that you ran away from him.”

“Black Hat doesn’t know that I left the mansion. He’ll just be upset when I return and he realizes I have been gone without his knowledge.” Flug slowly got to his feet.

“I disagree.” Beryl said with a smile. “He knows you’re not at home. In fact, he’s so worried about your whereabouts that he is allowing himself to be led straight into a trap by some heroes.” Seeing Flug draw out a weapon from his pocket, Beryl waved her right hand dismissively. “Don’t bother threatening me, human. I can stop you in your tracks before you can shoot.”

 _Like this. All I say is_ stop _and you do._

Flug let out a frustrated breath, aiming his disintegration gun at Beryl but unable to do anything more.

“That’s better. Now, where was I?” Beryl approached Flug and circled behind him, tracing a hand along his shoulder again. Satisfied over drawing out a flinch, Beryl leaned over and whispered against the side of Flug's paper bag. “Those heroes are intending to capture your boss. I was thinking of giving Black Hat a heads up since all of the heroes’ minds were abuzz with their plans but I decided that he was ever so rude to me last month and back when he had you with him that I decided not to.”

“You’re lying.” Flug ground out, trying and failing to get himself to move. “Black Hat would never fall into a trap.”

“Ah, but this time your boss has unfamiliar emotions warring within him and clouding his judgement. He is thinking about your safety and not his own. Black Hat believes himself to be invincible but a being as ancient and powerful as him does have some weaknesses. And he has a new one now.” Beryl slid an arm around Flug’s waist and traced her fingers up to tap against Flug’s chest pointedly. “He won’t admit it, but Black Hat fears that something has happened to you. His mate. And he will destroy anyone and anything to find you. He is not thinking clearly and so he will fall right into the heroes trap.”

“He doesn’t think about me.” Flug said, unable to help but feel a tinge of sadness.

“Fool. Black Hat is a demon. How can he possibly break out of ages of behavior in favor of new ones of less than...a year, yes?” Beryl heaved a sigh as if picking up on Flug’s doubts. “I’ll show you and all you have to do for me in return is one tiny favor.”

Flug said nothing because he doubted Beryl was telling him the truth.

“I do lie, human, but not about this. You see, my favor is something that only you can do for me.” Beryl's voice dropped and something almost like vulnerability seeped in. “I will show you your mate's thoughts, and in return, perhaps in a year’s time, I will ask you a question.” 

“And what would that be?”

“Is it worth it for a human to be in love with a demon?” 

Before Flug could say anything, Beryl’s hands were back beneath his bag and against his head, and suddenly, Flug was seeing flashes of a mind unlike his own. A darkness that was swirling with rage and...worry?  Black Hat...Black Hat was actually concerned about his well-being?His boss...was wondering what he had to do in order to get Flug to be near him again? 

And then Flug heard him.  Heard Black Hat's thoughts as the demon turned them over in a weird slithering-like manner.

 _Does Flug want me to offer him a talisman to protect him from me?_ _Would he accept it?_ _I would be unable to strike out at him...even though he would be able to in return._ _Is it enough?_ _Do humans need more reassurance than that?_ _Does Flug want me to court him again?_ _Will he stay by my side if I ask?_ _Will he even want to stay, after I instinctively lashed out?_

_No._

_The fear is still too much._ _He will not want to stay._ _Not unless I can guarantee his safety...even from his own mate._

Flug struggled to understand the thoughts that were flowing through the demon's mind, Black Hat dwelling on the positives of their relationship and...other more intimate instances that had Flug flushing in embarrassment over just how much Black Hat had appearantly enjoyed pleasuring him.  Flug noticed, after being witness to some memories, that the thoughts from his boss had quieted.  Flug realized with a jolt that Black Hat had somehow sensed him and was now reaching out for him in the darkness as if the demon could see him.  Perhaps Black Hat could, from the red glow that soon appeared.

 _Where are you? How are you doing this?_ Black Hat's eye laser-focused on something seemingly behind Flug, and it was clear from the demon's voice that he was jealous.   _Get out of my employee's head, Beryl._

 _No need to fret._ Beryl’s voice echoed from behind Flug. _I will leave your mate alone. I already have what I want so I will take my leave._

Black Hat let out a sudden demonic snarl but it was not directed at Beryl.

The connection Flug felt to Black Hat snapped abruptly.  Flug didn’t know what happened but he soon became aware of someone shaking him by the shoulder. Flug took in a harsh breath and blinked dazedly up at Beryl, who was kneeling next to him.

"Good. You’re awake."  Beryl rose and stepped back.  "You are lucky that you are Black Hat's mate. Your bond with him allowed you to avoid having your mind broken when something seized Black Hat."

What do you mean?” Flug sat up, relieved that he still had his disintegration gun in hand.

"It means you have a choice to make, dear."  Beryl tilted her head, as if assessing the scientist. "Either you run along home and try to help your boss later, or you go to Black Hat now before the heroes can capture him."

"What do you mean?"  Flug repeated, this time suspiciously.  There was no way that Black Hat would ever allow himself to be caught by some heroes.  The very idea was laughable.

"The connection of our minds to his was broken because Black Hat has lost too much power. He is within the grasp of an ancient spell."

"Black Hat said he destroyed them." Flug said tonelessly, as unease began to sink in.

"Obviously not all of them, and this particular one feels like a spell of binding. Nasty bit of magic." A car suddenly pulled up along the sidewalk and Beryl walked over to open a door, glancing over her shoulder at Flug as she did. “Remember, I expect an answer from you a year from now.” 

Flug frowned before remembering the request and gave a stiff, jerky nod.

“Until then.” Beryl entered the car and closed the door.

Flug watched the car drive off before he fumbled a phone out of his pocket and called the mansion. It couldn’t be true. Black Hat had to be at the mansion. He had to be.

No answer. 

Flug tried again and this time, Demencia answered.

 _'Hey, where are you?'_   Demencia sounded worried, which was a little unusual for her.  _'Black Hat went to go look for you.  He seemed upset.   Frantic almost. He didn’t seem like himself.  What's going on?'_

"I'll call you later, after I've found the boss."  Flug hung up and put the phone on airplane mode so that Demenica couldn’t call him back and give his position away.  Flug turned around and pelted toward the forest he had just left, feeling frantic himself.

Had Beryl been telling him the truth?

Flug plunged into the forest headlong, heedless of the way he tripped and bumped into trees as he ran. Flug saw the dead bodies of heroes littering the ground here and there that looked as if they had been killed by Black Hat. A little farther, and Flug began to hear shouting.  What Flug found made his heart leap in panic.

Beryl had been right. 

Black Hat had walked straight into a trap and Flug wasn’t certain how to feel about that. He was still feeling at odds after his argument with Black Hat, but what Flug was seeing now...Flug couldn't help but feel a little angry on his boss' behalf.  For any hero to dare think they could capture Black Hat.  Flug remained behind a tree as he peered out at the scene. There were so many heroes present. Flug felt like he would get in the way and become a liability if he tried to assist his boss right now.

Flug ran a nervous hand over the bulletproof vest he had been wearing for about an hour, the one he had taken from Demencia. She had been right that it was only half useful, what with the back frayed apart and useless.Flug squeezed his other hand around the disintegration gun. Beryl was correct that Flug had a choice to make. To leave Black Hat to his current fate, where the demon would more than likely be captured and put who the hell knew where, or go out to help prevent Black Hat from being restrained in such a way.

Flug waited on pins and needles to see what the best choice would be before he reacted. Flug just hoped he made the right decision. But the longer Flug watched, the more he knew that he had already made his choice after speaking with Beryl, and getting a bit of a peek inside of Black Hat's mind.  

Regardless of what was going on between them personally, professionally Flug knew that he had to help his boss.

Who also just happened to be his mate.

Flug might not have claws or fangs or any strength to actually fight the heroes himself, but Flug could certainly help Black Hat rid himself of what was hampering him with one of the devices the scientist had made. Flug readied the disintegration gun and waited for the right moment to strike.  An evil little smile crossed his lips beneath the paper bag he wore, the googles reflecting glee.  Wouldn't the heroes be so surprised to see just how well some of his inventions could work?  Flug took aim at the chains restraining Black Hat, and his smile widened.

The heroes who were in the clearing were going to die the moment Black Hat was free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My shoulder was feeling good enough to finish edits for this chapter, and seems like it will be fine for finishing up the next chapter. I do believe once I've posted chapter 19 (I know for certain that I can get it up this weekend sometime- it just needs some fine-tuning) that I’ll go to one or two updates a month with chapters anywhere from 3000 to 6000 words long, give or take, going forward, just to be sure the shoulder doesn’t get worse (it will be kind of a by feel post schedule aka how does my shoulder feel on any given weekend/how are edits going).
> 
> I also looked up the Latin words for a translation and felt it was close enough.


	19. Shattered Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an FYI, this chapter is the reason why I put the 'creator chose not to use archive warnings'. If you get hit by feels and are easily heartbroken, perhaps hold off reading this chapter until I get at least two more chapters up so that it doesn’t hurt so much.

Black Hat was cornered.

He could not escape the spell, no matter how much Black Hat fought and attempted to cast magic in return.  And most infuriatingly, Black Hat had been struck by another nasty blast of divine light that had severed his connection to Flug's mind.  Black Hat grimaced, though mainly it was over the fact that Beryl had allowed the connection between them, but at the very least, it gave him confirmation that Flug hadn't been captured by a hero.  Not that Black Hat much liked the idea of Beryl around Flug, even if the damn lesser demon knew and now had confirmation that Flug was his mate.  Wouldn't _that_ be a fun topic to discuss at another villainous convention, or business meeting?  Black Hat figured he would deal with the nosy woman later, when he wasn't trapped inside an insidious, absolutely wretched spell that was making him feel weaker as the seconds ticked by.

Whoever had suggested this spell knew that it would render Black Hat helpless for a time, and as soon as he was free, Black Hat would track down that source.  Black Hat would not allow anyone to live that knew of his weaknesses.  Apart from Flug, of course. But for the time being, Black Hat kept himself on his hands and knees, as he refused to be brought down any further than he already had been by this wretched, unpleasant spell.  With a malevolent glow in his eye, Black Hat watched as one hero step forward to speak to him,  dressed in white and gray with an obnoxious cape rippling out behind him in the rain.

"You can't escape this particular spell, Black Hat.  We have an anonymous source who guaranteed that this spell would render you powerless for a time."  The hero, some fool called Steel Fist or something idiotic like that, continued to speak.  "You can't avoid retribution for what you have done in other universes, and in this world.  You are to surrender immediately or face the consequences. No longer will we turn a blind eye to your evils, Black Hat." 

"I surrender to no one."  Black Hat's chest was rising and falling from the exertion of keeping himself up as his fangs ground together.  "I refuse to be taken into custody.  Your justice is of no interest to me and neither are your trials that you put captured villains on."  Black Hat bared his teeth in a frightening, if strained, grin.  "I know what I do is evil.  I have killed countless beings and worlds.  I know that the products I sell have probably killed many more."  Black Hat fell silent as he watched the heroes huddle together, speaking on phones and among each other.  Black Hat wondered if he had one last burst of energy that could be used in a last ditch effort to get the chains off of him.  The sound of a gun being cocked drew Black Hat's attention, and he saw that Steel Fist was aiming a gun at him.

Intriguing. 

This particular superhero wasn't known for using weapons other than his own hands.

"We conferred with some other interested parties, and we were given the go ahead to shoot to kill you if you did not surrender peacefully.  If you happen to survive, we'll be taking you in.  You better hope these bullets destroy you, Black Hat, or you will have a lot of time to ponder your evil ways while being subjected to experimentation.  There are unfortunately other beings like you around, and it would be good to know what is and isn't effective against them should they happen to go out of control like you.  After all, monsters have no place in this world."

"You will all regret this."  Black Hat growled, and that was when Steel Fist shot one of the tentacles that were still writhing out of the demon's back. Black Hat's body convulsed in shock, and another shot to the same tentacle caused sudden pain to explode through his mind and body. Black Hat had enough left in him to not scream, since he wouldn’t allow the heroes the satisfaction of a demonic being screaming in pain.  It would be embarrassing as hell and Black Hat would be forced to track down all the heroes in his vicinity and murder each and every one of them so they didn't think they could get away with this.

"Does it hurt?"  Steel Fist dared to ask.  "These bullets were designed specifically with you in mind."

Several guns were aimed by other heroes at Black Hat, and the demon smiled, the sharp grin stretching to either side of his face.  Black Hat was no coward.  The demon was actually fascinated and rather curious to see if the bullets would actually kill him or if-

Something shot at the chains that bound Black Hat from the left side of the clearing, disintegrating the chain as if it was nothing.  The chains around Black Hat's neck, arms and legs fell away, leaving only that chains around his middle, and the cuffs that had formed around his wrists.  That was more than enough for Black Hat to rise up on his knees, hands on his thighs as he sought to gather together what little energy he still had left within him.

“Shoot! Shoot!” Steel Fist ordered the heroes around him. “Shoot before he has a chance to break free of the spell!”

As the heroes aimed, Black Hat found that his arms had dropped to his sides as the spell caster shouted another word to bind him in place.  Black Hat managed an eerie grin.  He couldn't move again, and all because that blasted spell caster had bound Black Hat's body to the circle beneath him, the chains around his middle constricting.  Leaving him an open target, as even the tendrils out of Black Hat's back had frozen in place, quivering in an effort to move. 

A blur dashed in from Black Hat's left and a body collided with Black Hat's own as the guns fired.  Black Hat only had time to register that someone had flung their arms around his neck and pressed heavily against his body. A choked scream of agony followed as the bullets found a different target.  The firing stopped and the heroes began to shout something but Black Hat didn't hear any of them.  All Black Hat paid attention to was that body against his own, and the way the arms weakly began to lose their grip around the back of his neck.  Black Hat sensed who it was before he saw who was pressed against him, shaking.

Flug.

Black Hat broke free of some of the binding as an unfamiliar panic leapt through him.  Black Hat's left arm went around Flug’s back to support the scientist as Flug sagged against him. Black Hat was alarmed to feel Flug's arms lose their grasp entirely as they fell limply to the scientist's side as Flug coughed wetly. Black Hat traced his left hand down slowly, and came into contact with something warm and sticky.

Black Hat froze in place.

Blood.

Flug's back was wet with blood. 

Black Hat barely noted the stinging pain in one tentacle and his right shoulder, where some of the bullets had pierced him.  They didn't hurt right now, because he was more focused on the way that it was wrong for Flug to have blood on his back.  And then Black Hat remembered that Flug had taken a bulletproof vest that wasn't...whole, as Demenica had mentioned, and could only somewhat protect the wearer from the front.

Flug coughed again, one hand scrabbling at Black Hat's dress shirt, mouth wordlessly opening and closing as if he were trying to say something but couldn't.

Black Hat offered his right hand for his mate to grasp, silently willing Flug to say that he wasn't as badly injured as he felt and sounded.

A fool spoke then.

Steel Fist.

"Black Hat's pet scientist saved us the trouble of finding him."  Steel Fist shook his head and let out a sad sigh.  "Such a shame that he's been so brainwashed that he protected a monster. It would’ve been useful to have such a brilliant mind on our side."

Black Hat saw red as he curled his left arm tighter against Flug’s back to hold him closer, two tentacles and then a third joining to hold the scientist flush against his body. The chains around Black Hat's middle were still draining him, as were the two cuffs around his wrists with small bits of chain still hanging from them.  But the agony of those cuffs digging into his skin was nothing compared to the building rage within Black Hat. There was another emotion as well, mixed in with the fury, and it was a strong enough feeling that it gave Black Hat enough power to lash out at the heroes around him.

Black Hat's right arm and other parts of his body distorted and stretched, other horrors sprouting from him.  Black Hat ignored the pain as the cuffs dug into his wrists harder, drawing blood, and fixed his gaze on heroes milling about in a panic.  Black Hat's visible eye zeroed in on the hero who had cast the ancient spell against him. If Black Hat could kill them, the spell would break down and he would be able to free himself. Black Hat's distorted right hand gathered dark energy and with a swirl of green flames in the palm of his hand, Black Hat shot a blast at the spell caster.

As the hero was casting the spell, he had no time to protect himself. The heroes who had been near the spell-caster to protect him from harm had moved too far away to save the man.

Amateurs.

Black Hat wouldn’t allow any in the clearing leave.  He now had more reason to do so than the insult of thinking that they could bring him down and bend him to their will and  justice. They had harmed his mate.  Harmed Flug.  Even if their target had been Black Hat himself, it didn't change the fact that Flug had been struck.  They should have seen Flug running toward him. Someone should have shouted out a warning.  Black Hat knew, despite people wanting to arrest Flug, that many wanted to capture and rehabilitate the scientist, and get him to work on the heroes side.

It was just as well that Black Hat had hit and killed the spell caster, because it had begun to rain and the water was dashing some of the magic circle's lines. Black Hat was free, even if severely weakened, but that didn't matter.

He could still rend and tear.

Black Hat could still kill.

He didn't need any powers to do that.

Black Hat had his fangs and claws.

So, with Flug securely held and protected by several tentacles, Black Hat held them in place and let the rest of his body distort and lunge for the heroes still surrounding him. Still shooting at him. Still daring to think that they could bring him low.  Break him and force him to go along with their whims.

Fools.

They were all fools.

Black Hat was the embodiment of evil.  

He bowed to none.

He submitted to none.

Black Hat was his own master, and with every snap of his fangs against a screaming hero's throat, and every clawed hand tearing into the chest of another hero, Black Hat let them know, without words, that he would never change.

He would never surrender.

He would never be a test subject for any heroes or their own scientists to poke at. Black Hat chose to ignore that that could have very well happened had Flug not intervened.

Soon enough, Black Hat landed on all fours, body partially distorted as his taloned feet kicked free of the confines of his now ruined shoes.  Black Hat's blazing red eye locked onto Steel Fist, who still had a gun in hand.  Dead bodies littered the ground, and Black Hat calmly licked his fangs, tasting blood, as he turned his head and crouched low, both claws and talons digging into the wet ground beneath him.  Black Hat let out a soft snarl as a mouth formed on either of his arms to bite at the cuffs digging into his skin.

"So you really are just a monster playing at being a human."  Steel Fist holstered the gun, and dropped into a fighting stance.  "I won't let you escape."

Black Hat's eye flashed to Steel Fist, and, ignoring his wrists for the moment, dug his feet into the ground.  Black Hat launched himself with a demonic snarl, hitting Steel Fist squarely in the chest and taking him to the saturated ground.  But unlike the other heroes he had taken down in a similar manner, Steel Fist's hand shot up and seized Black Hat around the throat, and threw him over his body and onto the ground.  Black Hat rolled over and sprang to his feet, only slightly going sideways when Steel Fist drew the gun and fired off several shots, taking out the tentacles along Black Hat's back to leave behind writhing several foot long ends. The bullets withered the rest of the tendril where it was shot.

"You may be incredibly powerful, but that spell severely weakened you, and you've only wasted more energy by killing the others."

Black Hat bared his fangs wordlessly as he wobbled on his feet, forced to distort his form again to all fours for better balance as the tendrils dropped uselessly along his back.  As much as Black Hat wanted to deny it, he was ridiculously under-powered, making this situation more difficult than it had any right to be. Steel Fist should have long since been dead.  Black Hat said nothing as he swayed in place before launching himself again at the hero, but faltered when Steel Fist, grim faced, shot him in his left thigh. The shot caused Black Hat to face-plant into the wet ground, which infuriated him even more.  Black Hat let out a weaker-sounding hiss when Steel Fist kicked him in the side and flipped him onto his back.  Another shot struck Black Hat's right shoulder again, near the other bullet wound, and the demon thrashed in anger before one of Steel Fist's feet pressed against Black Hat's chest as the gun pointed at his waist.

"As much as I want to see how much it would take to destroy you, I think it is a more fitting punishment to be taken in alive and subjected to those tests."

Another shot, and Black Hat went still, claws digging into the ground beneath him as his waist burned with agony from the shot.  Bleeding heavily, Black Hat hissed in short intakes of breath to steady himself from the pain flowing through the four bullet wounds in his body.  Had the bullets lodged and not exited his body, the demon felt it might have been more troublesome.  There was something rather sinister in the bullets themselves. Dimly, Black Hat became aware of Steel Fist stepping a short distance away from him, and making a call of some sort, presumably to arrange transport.

A fatal mistake.

Black Hat aimed carefully and then kicked out with his uninjured leg. Since Black Hat was still stronger than even an hero, the demon knocked Steel Fist over to the ground.  Black Hat sprouted new tentacles to restrain the hero as the demon pressed the now struggling hero's face into wet and muddy ground.  Black Hat's grip tightened and he hissed in a deathly quiet demonic voice.

" **You and the others shot my mate**."  Tentacles pierced the hero, causing a muffled scream against the ground.  With a careless twist of some tentacles, Black Hat broke the Steel Fist's arms and legs and, awkwardly rolling off, shoved the hero onto his back, eye glowing red as did the monocle over the blank space. Black Hat loomed over the Steel Fist, hearing his painful breaths, and flashed an evil smile.  Without a word, Black Hat lunged over and bit into Steel Fist's throat, eliciting a scream which made Black Hat bite down harder, crushing the windpipe and then the spine.  With a jerk of his head, Black Hat tore the hero's throat out, and spat the bloody chunk of flesh into the hero's face as Steel Fist gurgled and expired soon after.

Black Hat rose, and, since it was easier to move himself about on all fours with his limbs and body distorting in different ways, Black Hat unsteadily headed toward the tentacles that held Flug.  Black Hat soon found that his limbs would not cooperate, and ended up collapsing part of the way to his mate.  Black Hat growled weakly over the pathetic shape he was in but determinedly dragged himself across the soaked ground the rest of the way, heedless of the rain falling on him.  Even the green blood dripping from the cuffs that cut deeply into his wrists meant nothing.  Black Hat reached Flug's side, and carefully turned him over, aware of the blood on the ground beneath the human.

Black Hat slowly maneuvered Flug onto his lap, not caring that Flug was bleeding all over him as his right arm went under Flug's head to support it.  Black Hat felt he should get to the lab as quickly as possible but because of the ancient magical spell that had been used against him, it left Black Hat drained and unable to shadow travel. And with the bullet wounds, Black Hat wasn't sure he was getting himself anywhere any time soon, let alone himself and Flug.  With a scowl at the rain overhead, Black Hat slowly formed more tentacles out of his back, and used them to block them from the rain as best he could.

Black Hat saw blood staining the paper bag that Flug wore and plucked it off with another tentacle.  Black Hat's right hand gripped Flug’s shoulder tightly as he saw the human cough up some blood, Flug's mouth and chin and parts of his neck covered in crimson. More worryingly was the fact that Flug’s eyes were dim, almost lifeless, until Black Hat spoke to him.

“Why?” Black Hat didn’t understand why Flug would shield him when his mate knew that the bulletproof vest wouldn’t fully protect him.

“Talked to Demencia.” Flug blinked up at Black Hat and after letting out another cough, Flug continued, his voice halting. “Found out...heroes were after you. After I’d...gotten close to home...Beryl said..." Flug wheezed, struggling to form the words, "...you...were distracted by me. Thought I...ran...”

“You did.” Black Hat said darkly, his body heavy as he stared down at Flug. “Save your breath and speak in your mind. I will hear.” Black Hat rested his left hand on Flug’s chest lightly, clawed fingers tracing the vest. Of course the bullets hadn’t passed the through the bulletproof vest, keeping the bullets lodged in Flug's body.

 _I wasn’t running. I just...needed space. I needed to be alone to think. After the argument._  Flug coughed some more as his breath became wetter than before.  _Needed to be alone._

Black Hat felt Flug go limp against him and looked down at his mate in alarm. Flug’s breathing became labored as he sagged heavily against Black Hat. Black Hat's left hand curled against Flug’s chest though Black Hat went completely still when Flug reached up with a shaky hand to rest it against his left cheek.

_I’m sorry for making you think that I ran. For hiding my presence from you. But after what had happened...how you weren't talking to me and when you did...it was because of your instincts thinking that I wanted you near me.  I...I had to get away and think._

“Whatever you took has worn off.” Black Hat said hollowly, the hand against his mate's chest twitching as Flug slowly caressed his cheek with his shaky hand.

“It wasn’t...supposed to last for long.” Flug whispered, voice cutting off in a pained gasp as spasms wracked his body.

“Stop talking aloud.” Black Hat reached over with his left hand to hold Flug’s own against his cheek. “You need to have those bullets taken out.” Black Hat could feel the blood soaking his clothing from where Flug’s back touched him. And since the bond was no longer muted, Black Hat became more aware of the agony his mate was in.

 _Won’t help, Black Hat. The bullets...they’ve hit too many of my vitals. My lungs. My stomach. I think there’s one near my heart._  Flug’s eyes were being to water as he stared up at Black Hat.

“I can remove the bullets.” Black Hat insisted, as he carefully removed his right hand from beneath Flug's head to rest over his chest, keeping Flig's head propped up with a shift of a knee.  It was then that Black Hat realized with a twitch of his hand that he couldn’t draw on his power. It was there but just out of reach. How had he not noticed?  Black Hat's visible eye landed on the cuffs with their bits of chain still attached, and the faint, faint red glow that outlined the material.  The spell...it had yet to leave the cuffs completely...

 _I’m guessing from your reaction that whatever that circle you were has drained you of your powers. Why you didn’t just go back to the mansion.  It's because you don't have the energy to, isn't it?  The nearest hospital is too far away to make it in time to do any good._  Tears stared to fall, rolling down Flug’s cheeks.  _I know how far it is._ Flug took a shot breath. _It hurts._

Black Hat could tell that Flug was fading fast and without access to his magic, or the energy to travel through the shadows, there wasn’t a damn thing that Black Hat could do to help Flug.

“Please...” Flug choked out, taking a shuddering gasp as tears continued to fall. “Please...”

Black Hat felt that Flug was becoming delirious with pain and held his mate’s hand against his cheek tighter, for once in his existence feeling completely helpless.

 _Black Hat._   Flug took a pained breath, and continued to speak in his mind as the demon had asked before. _Do something. Everything hurts...please. Please make it stop..._

Black Hat had a flash back to when he had just gotten over being enamored of Flug’s scent. How Black Hat had threatened to make Flug beg through bloodied lips for death.  This wasn't how Black Hat pictured it happening, and suddenly, the demon felt some of his power return, as the cuffs had lost their power to bind him.  But it wasn't enough power to save Flug.  Black Hat still couldn't remove the bullets, stop the blood, or to travel through the shadows.  It was only enough power to-

“Please.” Flug issued out again hoarsely.  The tears slowed as if it were too much for Flug's body to handle, as the scientist's voice became fainter. “If you care for me at all..." Flug trailed off, and continued inwardly.   _It hurts so much._  Flug was all but lifeless in Black Hat's arms expect for the struggle to breathe.   _Can't focus.  Can't breathe._ Flug's hand twitched against the demon's cheek.  _But you can...make the pain stop, Black Hat...and I'm asking you to end it, so this doesn't drag out anymore..._

"Flug..."  Black Hat hated that he could do nothing to ease Flug's pain.  Nothing, apart from something Black Hat found he didn't want to do any longer. Yet here they were, and Flug was asking him, in a roundabout way, to kill him.  Black Hat slowly, almost shakily, rested his right hand against Flug's chest, as his left gripped Flug's hand still against his cheek tightly.  "I...do not want to feel anything for you, but I find that a small part of me does."

"Black Hat..."  A smile tugged at Flug’s bloodied lips. “I think I...love you.”   _It's funny...I always thought it was a useless emotion to have as a villain...that it was an unneeded and unnecessary..._

"It should have stayed that way.  It would have been better...for both of us."  Black Hat tore away the bulletproof vest and rested his right hand over Flug's bloodied chest again as his claws dug in lightly.  Instead of fear from the closeness of his claws, Flug seemed to fall limp against Black Hat, as if accepting the silent offer.  The demon formed a faint psychic hand within Flug's body, and closed that hand over the heart.  Black Hat glanced over to Flug's face, and saw only closed eyes as blood trailed down Flug's chin.  Saw the faint rise and fall of his chest beneath Black Hat's clawed hand.  A heaviness had begun to coil within him, and the sensation only grew worse.  Black Hat crushed the heart that beat weakly within the shadowy hand's grasp before Black Hat could think better of it, killing Flug instantly. Black Hat felt no physical pain because Flug had asked him to cause harm to him. Damn instincts lingering, even if they were supposed to have been buried for good.

Black Hat remained where he was, bloody hand resting over Flug's chest as his other hand held his mate's now limp one against his cheek.  The heaviness grew, and Black Hat found that he felt short of breath despite not really needing it.  He had...Black Hat had sensed immense relief right as his grip on Flug's heart had tightened.  Black Hat held his mate's hand against his cheek harder. Black Hat stayed like that for a time, even though Black Hat knew that was Flug dead. Dead, because Black Hat had felt the connection of their bond severed.  When Black Hat felt Flug’s body start to cool, Black Hat slowly, slowly let go of Flug’s hand and rested it over the human’s bloody chest.

Black Hat began to hum, and then started to sing aloud softly despite it coming out as more of a horrific grinding screech. It was foolish but it felt...better, to send Flug off with something that he had said he liked. The song that Flug had told Black Hat he loved to listen to. That it took Flug to far away places, usually in a plane, of course, and felt that he could spend hours listening to Black Hat. It was almost a shame that Black Hat had never taken Flug to another realm to hear the song in its proper form.  Then Black Hat remembered that he had, while Flug had been unconscious, after they had sealed their bond back in the hotel all of those months ago.

Now Flug wouldn't ever get to hear it.

A stab of agony plunged into Black Hat as the demon gathered the limp form of Flug into his arms. Heedless of the blood soaking his clothing, heedless of the bullet wounds causing him pain, Black Hat slowly rose.  Black Hat began to walk, tentacles aiding him to remain upright as he took small, tentative steps.  Black Hat turned in the direction  of the mansion, and the haunting melody followed Black Hat as he trailed past all of the dead heroes that he had killed. Black Hat didn’t bother shielding himself from the rain as he walked, instead choosing to get soaked. It was just as well that it was raining because Black Hat refused to acknowledge that he had the ability to cry. So Black Hat kept singing and ignored the sharp ache that grew, as he stared off into the distance.

Black Hat felt oddly empty.

The sharp ache slid to his chest, and tightened within his core, building and growing in strength until Black Hat was forced to acknowledge the feeling welling within him.  It seemed that the unfamiliar emotions remained with him despite Flug's death.  Black Hat swayed in place, and as the melody died in his throat, Black Hat ended up losing his balance and falling to his knees.  Black Hat hugged Flug's lifeless body close to him.  Shakily, Black Hat lowered his head and pressed his cheek against Flug's forehead, traitorous tears mixing in with the rain as Black Hat let out a single, plaintive note, as if it would wake Flug.

It didn't.

It wouldn't.

At another useless press of his cheek to Flug's forehead, and a slow nuzzle against wet hair, Black Hat knew that he would get no answer.

Black Hat was alone.

Flug was gone, and because Black Hat had been temporarily rendered all but powerless, he had been unable to prevent Flug from dying.  Aided him in dying faster, in fact, as was asked of him. Black Hat stared at his right hand that grasped Flug's body close to him, and stared blankly at it, flashing over the feeling of Flug's heart in his shadow hand's grasp. It was basically an extension of his own hand, so Black Hat had literally crushed Flug's weakly beating heart in his hand.

Killed Flug to end his suffering.

There was a long stretch of silence before a broken demonic screech rang out from within the forest.

Unfortunately for Black Hat, he couldn't even properly mourn in peace over the loss, because Steel Fist had managed to contact people before the demon had killed him.  A few sharp needles from some dart gun dug into Black Hat's body out of the blue, making it even more useless than it already was. Black Hat ended up on the soaking wet ground beneath him, Flug tumbling out of his arms.  Black Hat attempted to swat away the new group of heroes swarming the edge of the forest. Another few darts lodged into his body, however, and it caused Black Hat to end up lying still on the ground, randomly twitching now and again.  His visible eye was half closed, and Black Hat blearily saw that Flug being carefully maneuvered onto a stretcher, even though it was clear that the people attending Flug knew that there was nothing that could be done for the scientist.

Black Hat's fingers dug into the ground, claws ripping up the grass as he let out a weak hiss over the fact that they were separating him from his dead mate.  Then again, no one knew about the bond they had had, so really, to the humans, it probably seemed like Black Hat was merely waiting to gather enough energy to steal away his employee's soul. The thought hadn't even crossed Black Hat's mind, and when he focused, he could almost... _feel_ the faint flicker of Flug's soul, and the confusion as well as alarm that it was emitting. 

Black Hat stilled.

No.

Had he...had he unconsciously prevented Flug's soul from leaving the body?

Black Hat managed to get himself up on his hands and knees, growling lowly when some heroes approached him, before the darts that had hit his body did their job.  Black Hat collapsed onto his right side, his eye closing as he struggled to make sense of what was happening to him.  It felt as if....some of the darts had been loaded with whatever the bullets had contained within them.  It made the blinding divine light that had twice hit Black Hat's body burn him on the inside worse. 

Black Hat let out a faint snarl as he felt something forced over the lower part of his face, and dimly realized that it was a muzzle of some kind, as it was attached behind the back of his head.  His wrists and forearms were bound behind his back with unpleasant feeling rope, causing a sharp ache in his injured right shoulder. The tentacles that had burst out of his back had long since vanished in a curl of smoky darkness.  Black Hat's legs were similarly bound around the ankles, and with a hiss, Black Hat writhed the faintest amount over the way his knees and ankles were bound too, jostling his wounded left thigh. 

Unfamiliar human voices mingled overhead, but Black Hat couldn't make sense of them.  His body was weakened and lethargic, which made focusing practically impossible, apart from the fact that he could sense Flug's soul less and less.  That meant that someone had driven off with the body, presumably to take it to a hospital.  

"Careful moving him."

"Don't get too close.  Those bindings might not hold."

Black Hat felt himself unceremoniously rolled onto a cloth of some sort, before he found himself being lifted up off the ground.

A stretcher?

The sensation didn't last long, as suddenly, a few pairs of hands were maneuvering him off of the cloth and onto some decidedly less comfortable.  Black Hat could hear and feel the rumble of an engine, so he presumed that he was in the back of a car or van of some sort.  Black Hat let out a growl when he felt himself set face-down and chains could be heard rattling around.  Black Hat could do nothing more than twitch as a strong hand gripped him by the back of his neck to hold him in place as someone else closed cuffs over his ankles and then attached what sounded like chain to the cuffs to keep Black Hat trapped against the floor of the van.

The process was repeated with his shins, a larger chain being wrapped around his waist over the other bullet wound, causing Black Hat to jerk.  The hand against the back of his neck held firm, and Black Hat went still again, and the next chain wrapped around his chest, as chains were attached to the two cuffs that were still locked around his wrists, before the hand finally let go of his neck.  But Black Hat almost preferred the hand because something that felt like a collar went around his neck, the coolness of the metal pressing against skin as it was locked in place.  

Movement could be heard, signaling the the people that had been manhandling him were leaving.  Black Hat's movements were severely limited, and he could barely rise from where he'd been cuffed and chained down.  But soon that was a moot point, because another presence came closer to him, and made the demon focus on a more worrying matter. Black Hat would have lashed out immediately against that other presence had he had the strength to do so.   The feeling...the sensation of the presence was similar to his own. It was...another of Black Hat's kind.  He'd never met another one, but Black Hat knew what he sensed, and he did not like the idea of being so vulnerable around another of his kind. It was too dangerous and-

"I don't think that you'll be needing this any longer."  A smooth voice taunted from overhead.

Black Hat felt the other demon remove his...top hat. Black Hat's teeth snicked together.

How _dare_ this other being touch his hat.

"Oh, don't be like that.  It's not like you're going to need it where you are going, and this way, I can actually get some things accomplished while I'm in town.  It is ever so inconvenient to be under-powered because of a mistake."

The smooth, almost wry-sounding voice was beginning to grate on Black Hat's nerves. Black Hat managed to crack his eye open, fully red and gleaming, to fix on the other demon.  It rather pissed Black Hat off to see that yes, apparently other demons like himself were unnervingly similar in appearance, but this particular demon's skin tone was a lighter gray, and the demon's color scheme seemed to tend toward the slate color, with a slate colored trench-coat. There was also a hideous orange dress shirt and gloves, complete with a purple vest and string tie with a vivid gold stone at its center. 

What was different about the other demon was how ragged he appeared, the clothing of the trench coat in tatters here and there, along with a weathered eye-patch over his right eye.  But the demon's rather bright white fangs gleamed in a wide smile, as a slate-colored pupil settled on Black Hat.  The fedora perched on the demon's head was at an angle toward the eye-patch, and some purple feathers were held in place with a golden brooch on the left side of his fedora.  The fedora held a slate and orange color scheme as well, yet only the feathers and brooch were in pristine condition. 

Black Hat peeled his lips back from behind the muzzle to bare his fangs in silent distaste over the other being's presence and tattered, unkempt appearance.

"It seems like that ancient spell was quite effective against you."  The demon commented blithely, as he ran a few fingers along the brim of Black Hat's top hat reverently.  "It was a shame that your scientist interrupted the spell from taking you down. A few minutes more and you would have been completely immobilized."  The demon half glanced over his shoulder, before he offered a slight wave at something one of the humans had shouted at him.  The demon turned back to Black Hat, and pointed down. "By the way, in case you haven't noticed, there's another little spell carved into the floor of the van beneath you.  Some of the heroes asked me to make it for them, since you killed one of the few heroes who could cast spells, and it would have taken too long for another to show up."  The demon flexed a charred glove where his claws had stabbed out of it. "Not very pleasant to make when it effects me as well."

Black Hat narrowed his eye at the other demon, feeling an instinctual need to tear them into pieces for daring to step foot in his territory.

"Now what is that look for?"  The other demon offered a faint smile, as if sensing Black Hat's thoughts. "Are you wanting to fight me, or are you wondering why the humans aren't attacking me?"  

No answer but for Black Hat narrowing his glowing red eye further.

"I'm not on anyone's side, you see."  The demon waved his uninjured hand.  "But I will offer my services to anyone, should they prove to be worthy of my time. I mainly deal with civilians, unless a hero or villain makes me a worthwhile deal. I've stayed out of your territory up until I was contacted a few days ago, as I couldn't help but want to-"

"Hey, Slate Hat, we need to get going before he finds a way to break out of the van too."

The demon, presumably Slate Hat, turned to face the human.

Black Hat rolled his eye, and wondered if every demonic being similar to himself would use a hat-based name to go by.

How very original.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Between the spell from before, the bullet wounds, and the spell he's on top of right now, I doubt Black Hat will be going anywhere under his own power anytime soon."  Slate Hat turned to Black Hat, and, meeting the other demon's eye, settled the top hat over his fedora and offered a wry smile at the incensed expression.  "Until next time, then.  Perhaps I'll pay you visit in the facility they're taking you to."  A sharp, satisfied grin formed. "After all, I helped to design and make it.  Consider it payback for something you did to me."

The back doors of the van closed before Black Hat could hiss at Slate Hat over the way the other demon had so casually put on his hat.  And to add insult to injury, Black Hat found that he could not manipulate Slate Hat in any way, like Black Hat would have been able to should some foolish mortal put on his hat.  Apparently those talents did not stretch to other beings of his kind. How inconvenient but more importantly, what the hell was Slate Hat on about?  Black Hat had never sensed the other demon before, so Black Hat highly doubted that he had done anything to earn the ire of one of his own kind.

As the van began to drive away, and Black Hat felt the spell underneath him send pulses of magic meant to keep him in a weakened state, Black Hat closed his eye, an unnatural exhaustion sweeping over him.  Likely in part due to being separated from his top hat, but also because of all of the psychic damage that had been done to Black Hat's form that day. Black Hat's clawed hands curled against the floor of the van, now becoming aware of the ache in his wrists from the way the cuffs continued to dig painfully into his wrists. Flug was dead, his soul was trapped in the body as it was taken to the hospital, and Black Hat had been severely stripped of his power, both through the spells cast against him and for Slate Hat taking his top hat away.  As Black Hat rested his head against the floor of the van, he found that he had no energy left to resist whatever fate awaited him.

Life truly wasn't fair.

Something seemed to break within Black Hat the longer he dwelt on what had happened, and just what he had lost.  As the van drove along, people going about their day were startled over the loud demonic scream that rocked the van, full of fury, agony and heartbreak, though the latter Black Hat didn't know or understand what to make of.  All Black Hat knew was that his mate was dead, and he was being menaced instead of being allowed to put Flug to rest completely. 

Black Hat did not sense the brief mental intrusion into his mind a few minutes later, as he was too distracted by unfamiliar feelings of grief and familiar ones of anger.  The metal intrusion faded as Black Hat slipped in and out of a conscious state, and in and out of humanoid form.  Black Hat did not sense that one car went in the direction Flug had been taken, while another car had begun to follow after the van he was in.  Black Hat didn't even notice the fact that the car following after him was being followed in turn by a narrow-eyed demon with a stolen top hat on his head.

The sleek car took every turn that the van made, while managing to make it appear as if it were not following the van to its destination.  A destination intended to keep Black Hat locked down and powerless for the foreseeable future, deep beneath an underground facility with demon-proof doors and walls along with weapons and other devices meant to keep Black Hat weak, restrained and unable to fight back.

A facility that had only been recently made, with Slate Hat's assistance, after judgement had been passed over Black Hat going on his killing spree across other worlds and universes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to title this chapter ‘if you love me let me go’ but figured that would give away what was going to happen even more. And I don’t know if it will make up for what happened in this chapter, but as a reminder, this is still part 3 of the fic with a 4th part to still to get to. 
> 
> And yes, I added an oc demon Hat character of my own because when I started writing this fic, I felt weird about asking other people if I could write their ocs into my fic (especially since most of those characters have counterparts to the other Villainous characters). So I made an oc for this fic. Slate Hat is on his own, works alone, and is neutral to villains and heroes and usually helps civilians (he's also the source of the ancient spell being found in the first place). I hope people don't mind this oc being around for a bit, before he kind of fades off into the background for awhile.


	20. Limbo

Black Hat could feel the van begin to slow down, and found it interesting that they had not been travelling for too long.  Had they really built a facility without his knowledge?  In full view?  Would Black Hat have seen it if he had bothered to go out of his mansion within the last few days?  Black Hat observed when the van came to a complete halt, and began to struggle within the chains, but knew, even as he tried to free himself, that it was a useless gesture.  Black Hat could tell that he was currently too under-powered to make much more than pointless thrashing against the chains that held him.  Black Hat heard the doors to the back of the van begin to open, and surged up as best he could on his hands and knees, sensing that this was likely the best chance at a quick escape.  Black Hat had no time to brace himself when two heroes came forward and seized either of his arms to pin Black Hat down to the floor of the van further than the chains had been able to. 

Black Hat spat out a demonic curse when he couldn't rise, and could only kick his legs out in frustration over being restrained in such a way.  Black Hat stilled when something was poked into the side of his neck above the collar, before he let out a furious snarl over the audacity of these humans to inject him with more of their drugs. Black Hat fought against the sensation of his body becoming sluggish but after a few minutes, the drug did its work and Black Hat went limp against the floor of the van with a faint hiss.  Black Hat's visible eye closed and he felt the heroes slowly, carefully let go and back away from him, before they began to take the chains off of him.  Despite the fact that Black Hat was somewhat freed, there wasn't anything he could do. Whatever he had been injected with made it so that Black Hat couldn't make more than a random twitch now and again.

There was the sensation of being lifted up and then Black Hat found that he was settled on what appeared to be a stretcher. Black Hat thought of the possibility of escape between van and facility, but straps being settled over his body was enough to dash that thought.  The moment he was pinned in place against the stretcher, Black Hat sensed that he was being wheeled along, no doubt toward the facility that Slate Hat had mentioned to him. A flash of rage went through Black Hat when he thought about the other demon, and the way Slate Hat had dared to take his top hat. 

There were a myriad of voices around Black Hat, and the voices only grew in number as Black Hat could tell the moment he had been brought into a building.  It smelled unpleasantly of humans and as Black Hat was wheeled along, he barely had enough energy left to crack his eye open a little bit. Apparently this caused alarm among the humans clustered around Black Hat who were presumably escorting him. 

“Is the drug wearing off already?”

“No. He was given another dose of the sedatives just before we brought him in."  A pause.  "He doesn't appear to be moving, so it’s likely just a side effect of the injection. Flash a light in his eye, just to be sure.”

The humans around him were being overly cautious, it seemed. Black Hat kept his eye partially open and did not react to the flash of light in the eye.

“He’s not reacting.” 

“Then let’s get him to the operating room before he shakes the effects off.  I don't trust that sedative to last very long.”

The stretcher resumed being wheeled along and Black Hat was able to take in some of the sights around him.  The first thing Black Hat noted was that there were guards stationed all around with weapons, and most were standing outside of reinforced steel doors.  There were keypads and locks were on each of the doors to get deeper into the facility. A quick turn to the left, and Black Hat saw an elevator at the end of the hall with high-levels of security, and once inside, the elevator took them to underground levels.  Upon exiting the elevator, Black Hat saw that there were several out of place steel door frames to pass through, and upon closer inspection, there were magic symbols etched into the frames.

The sight of the symbols made Black Hat’s skin crawl as he was brought through several door frames.Perhaps they were meant to immobilize him if he tried to pass through them, in the event he escaped from wherever the heroes intended him to be locked away? At the far end of yet another hall, Black Hat could see a large door that had a multitude of spells carved onto it. As Black Hat was rolled along the hall on the stretcher, he felt that there was likely to be more magic carved on the inside of the room.  Probably something that would activate should Black Hat make a wrong move, and it would no doubt render him useless.

It seemed like everything that had been done within this facility thus far was done in a way to keep Black Hat completely trapped. The building was perfectly designed to contain him and no others, as the brightly it hallways made it so that there were little to no shadows to make use of. Had Black Hat been at full power, he might have had a chance to escape with ease, but not right now. Not until he had a chance to recover and shake the effects of the drugs that had been injected into him. Somehow, Black Hat had the feeling that he was going to continue to be drugged in order to keep him weak and pliant. 

He loathed the idea even if Black Hat did appreciate the diabolical intention of such an idea.  

Black Hat felt the stretcher roll to a halt just outside the door and then it began to move again, as he was brought inside the room and the door was closed. Black Hat stilled when he realized that someone had begun to free him of the straps that had been holding his body down. Black Hat twitched against the stretcher, but there wasn't much more he could do apart from that. The motion Black Hat had made caused the people around him to beat a hasty retreat from the stretcher, as if wanting to get as far away from Black Hat as they could. When Black Hat lie still for a time, shaking off the drug in his system, he slowly sat up on the stretcher, feeling off balance and ridiculously lethargic.  Black Hat got a brief look around the the sterile-looking room with medical equipment, before he inspected himself, since the humans in the room kept their distance. The cuffs around his ankles and wrists remained, as did the collar around his neck. 

“Clothes off. They’re covered in blood.”  

Black Hat ordinarily would have killed anyone that said that to him on sight.  However, he felt like shit at present, and Black Hat was too woozy and docile from the other drugs in his body to properly resist.  Black Hat needed time to think this all through, so he didn't argue against the request and merely got the mostly ruined clothing off. It took a little more time than it normally should have, but Black Hat's limbs weren't particularly cooperating, so in the end, he didn't take off the tie or his one remaining hat.  The tie was left only because it was too complicated for Black Hat's fingers to try and figure out when his mind wasn't completely online.  But some of the humans were clearly uncomfortable seeing his naked body, and Black Hat stretched out awkwardly, highly entertained by the shyness. 

Humans.

Black Hat expected some clothes in return despite how lacking they were likely to be.  But that wasn't what Black Hat got.  Instead, someone had managed to sneak up on him from behind, some hero who could move near silently, no doubt, and there was another prick of a needle against an arm.  Black Hat half turned over on the stretcher with a raised hand, but it ended up dropping to the stretcher as the rest of his body followed.

What the hell had they given him that worked within his body so quickly?

Black Hat's eye slid shut as his body went completely slack, and vaguely felt the sensation of being lifted up and set down a short distance later onto a cool surface.

An operating table, perhaps?

Black Hat felt himself slip further away, though he could still feel someone, or several someone's, cutting into and sticking things into his body. 

Metal.

Were Black Hat capable of it at present, he would have frowned. Were these humans conducting surgery on him?  Were they removing the bullets that he had been shot with? Stupid.  Whatever was within the bullets was causing Black Hat to be unable to heal properly, and had the humans left the bullets in, Black Hat would continue to suffer the effects.

A tug, and the annoying, painful burn in his waist was gone.

Fools.

They really were removing the bullets and treating his other superficial injuries. Heroes and those they associated with were so unimaginative sometimes.

Black Hat came out of his haze of the tugging and pulling of his body, and by the time he could move a bit better, there were bandages around his darker skin covering where he had been shot.  Black Hat blinked, and then he hissed a warning from behind the muzzle when he realized that the humans had been trying to force him into some very drab-looking gray and black clothing. The nearest person dropped the clothes on the table as they retreated.  After glaring at everyone in the room haughtily, Black Hat plucked the articles of clothing up off of the table.  Some of the humans backed away further, but after a curl of his lip at the loose and no doubt ill fitting really tasteless clothing,  Black Hat dressed carefully, starting with the shirt first.  As the fabric settled over skin, Black Hat was aware that despite the bullets being taken out, his body was still sore.  Black Hat smoothed the clothing out as best he could and sneered at the way it draped on his thin frame.  Black Hat looked up, impatient at getting a move on with things as he slid off of the table and tugged the pants on. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he hoped that he would be left alone. 

And Black Hat was correct in his assumption, because the moment he was clothed and stood as steady as he could on his own two bare feet, the doors were opened and a few armed guards entered.  Black Hat was too worn out to bother to cause any trouble at the moment, so he allowed himself to be led out of the room and down a hall to the right.   Surrounded by guards, Black Hat could sense that many of them had a desire to open fire if he even so much as looked at them wrong. Black Hat chose to ignore them, as their bullets didn't smell like the ones he had been shot with before.

A cell at the end of the hall looked identical to the first one Black Hat had seen, complete with the symbols on the outside of the door. Once the door was opened, Black Hat was ushered into a plain room with a cot. There were several symbols around the walls of the room, no doubt to prevent him from trying to break them down.Black Hat heard the door shut and lock behind him. With a slight hint of fang, Black Hat hissed his displeasure over what was happening to him and moodily shuffled over to the corner opposite the bed.  Black Hat hunkered down with a clear view of the doors and with a slow sigh, Black Hat pressed the muzzle against his left wrist. The only thing he could do was allow his tongue to slip out and press against the cuff, testing to see if he created acid within his saliva if it would eat through the cuff.It did not, much to Black Hat’s chagrin. With a weary close of his visible eye, Black Hat allowed himself to drift as he tried to come up with a plan that would allow escape. 

A few hours passed and the only thing Black Hat could think of was to try to bash down the door, as the door had no symbols on the inside of it.  If he could get it knocked down, Black Hat could make a run for it. Black Hat could still unsheathe his claws and take down anyone foolish to try and stop him. Black Hat needed to act now, before someone restrained him again. 

Black Hat braced himself at the far end of the room, and then hurled himself against the door over and over, ignoring the tearing sensation within his body. No doubt he was ripping the stitches used to close the bullet wounds. The fact he needed stitches made Black Hat angrier because that meant that his wounds weren’t healing on their own. Black Hat harshly rammed the door again with a silent snarl, knowing that he was going to draw attention to himself if he kept this up. Black Hat began to strike the door with increasing desperation and his efforts were rewarded.  Black Hat grinned when he felt something give in the door.One more time and he should be able to- 

Black Hat let loose a demonic snarl when a guard outside of the room shot something through the door's barred window and into his left shoulder. Two shots, actually, as Black Hat could feel the needles sink through the fabric of the loose fitting clothing he wore and into his skin.Black Hat stumbled on his next run with another shot to his neck, and instead of throwing his body at the door, Black Hat found himself taking a fall to the ground instead.

Foiled.

It made Black Hat furious to be treated in this manner.

Treated like some kind of dangerous monster.

Black Hat struggled to get to his hands and knees as the door unlocked but collapsed instead just as it opened. Black Hat lie inert with his eye closed and his mouth slightly open behind the muzzle as he let out short hisses over being prevented from breaking down the door. Black Hat sensed someone coming near him but whatever had been injected into his body took him down faster than ought to have been normal. 

Black Hat didn’t know how long he was out but when he came to he was still in the same room from before.  But now, there were chains attached to the cuffs around his ankles and wrists, and another, heavier chain attached to the collar around his neck.  Black Hat found that he couldn’t move far away from the cot in the room. The cot he was currently resting on. Black Hat drowsily bared his fangs when he sensed tiny flares of minute pain here and there all over his body and not just from where he had been shot by the guard.  There were needer punctures from where needles had been inserted and left inside his body.

Had his blood been drawn out of him?  Did they implant a tracking device on him somewhere? Black Hat could tell that there was some skin was missing from his left forearm, though Black Hat didn’t see it directly because there had been gauze and bandages wrapped over the limb.

So they truly were going to use him as a test subject.

That was quicker than Black Hat had assumed but then again, he was ridiculously weak at present.  It was a perfect time to gather samples from Black Hat's body while he was still relatively harmless and unable to fight back. Black Hat shifted, feeling that more skin off of his back and off one of his legs had been given similar treatment, and there was an irritating itch under one of his shoulders.  Black Hat manifested a small tentacle and traced over the skin.  Even though there were bandages wrapped around his left shoulder, there was no denying the bump underneath the skin that the tendril found.  Black Hat clenched his teeth furiously, and knew the second he was feeling well enough that he would tear whatever that was out from under his skin.  

Invasive.

Black Hat shifted again, and this time, saw that his right arm had a needle inserted into the crook of the elbow, and was held down with several layers of bandages.  Black Hat sliced through it with his claws and tugged the large needle out with a hiss.  Black Hat's forked tongue slid out from behind the muzzle, and he lapped at the green blood that welled up against skin.  When it didn't heal, Black Hat's eye glowed a soft red, before it faded away and he used the cut bandages to try and stop the bleeding.  Black Hat went rigid when he picked up the taste of what had been in the bullets.  Black Hat let loose a loud, furious demonic snarl that startled the guards outside the room he was in.

Wrong.

It was wrong.

It made his skin crawl to think that someone was trying to inject more of that wretched liquid into his body.

Black Hat lie still on the cot as his thoughts circled around for a time. Sometimes he would dwell on the chances of escape, with and without assistance. Other times, Black Hat would focus on the faint sensation of Flug’s soul that had not yet left this world. Black Hat would at times listen to the sound of people passing by the room he was contained within.  Black Hat could sense when one would stop and look in on him, as if making certain he wasn’t causing a fuss.  Other times, there were heroes who would try to engage him in conversation but Black Hat refused to say a word to any of them. And perhaps Black Hat's least favorite thing was when a hero and a doctor would come in the room together and the latter would give him an injection once every other day, to keep him weakened.

Black Hat's time in the room at the facility passed like this for weeks, without an end in sight. It was only when Black Hat sensed something inhuman approach him that he raised his head to look toward the door. Black Hat’s lips peeled back to reveal all his fangs and a hint of gums at the sight of Slate Hat still wearing the stolen top hat. The way the other demon stood so casually outside of Black Hat's cell.Because that was what it was. A cell to hold a prisoner. A cell to contain an ancient eldritch being who would otherwise murder all who dared to treat him this way. 

Black Hat let out a low warning growl when a guard unlocked the door. He was in no mood to deal with any humans unless he was killing them but it was Slate Hat who entered the room. That wasn’t much better, although something about the other demon seemed off.Black Hat withheld a grin, wondering if the other being was affected by the unfamiliar top hat after all. While Black Hat couldn’t manipulate Slate Hat on his own, there was nothing to say that the other demon might cave into the evils contained within the top hat.

“From what you had told me before, I had assumed that you would wait for a much longer time before coming to visit.” Black Hat said dismissively, his claws making an appearance as he dug them into the cot beneath him. “I have not had much time to get settled here.” A flash of fangs. “I have not even begun to think of a proper response to the heroes who dare to think they can keep me here trapped.  Apart from murdering all of them with my bare hands, that is.”

“I didn’t get the chance to tell you why I assisted the heroes in capturing you.” Slate Hat said with a faint shrug, ignoring Black Hat's words. “I decided that I wanted you to know, because I am likely to get an...interesting response from you.”

“You assisted them because they offered you a good deal?” Black Hat asked derisively.  He did remember that Slate Hat had mentioned that he was ordinarily neutral toward both villains and heroes.

“In a way.” Slate Hat agreed, his visible left eye narrowing. “Do you happen to recall any of the two weeks you went on a rampage through other universes? When you visited individual planets where you killed and maimed indiscriminately?”

“I do recall doing something like that.” Black Hat remembered bits and pieces but at the time there had been an overwhelming need to rid himself of a feeling that had been plaguing him. “But I do not recall the details.” Black Hat offered a faint shrug. It was much too muddling now to even bother to try to recall those he had killed. “Why do you ask?”

“Those worlds you had gone to...” Slate Hat’s wry tone was replaced with a cold fury. “...in one of them, you murdered my employees while I was away from home.”

“That was why you assisted the heroes in capturing me? Because I happened to kill some mortals that worked for you?” Black Hat narrowed his eye. “I would not go on a quest of revenge for something petty like that.  I would kill the one responsible and leave it at that.” Inwardly, Black Hat believed he had done just that by killing all the heroes in sight after Flug had been shot. There was little doubt that Black Hat had gone into a killing rage.  "Mortal employees are replaceable, aren't they?"

“They weren’t just my employees.” Slate Hat bared his white fangs. “They had been like a family to me and you took that away from me in a blink of an eye.”

“Why think of mortals in that way?It’s foolish.” Black Hat hissed defensively when Slate Hat was suddenly crouched eye level with him along side the bed, hand flashing out.  Before Black Hat knew it, he had a hand around his neck beneath the collar. 

“Not all of our kind are apathetic, crazed psychopaths that only think of themselves and what they can gain from the use of others.” Slate Hat ground out, his claws threatening to stab out.

“Is that so?” Black Hat flashed a grin from behind the muzzle. “I am an embodiment of evil, so of course I would not care about mortals dying.”

“Except for your scientist.” Slate Hat’s claws came out, and they scratched lightly against Black Hat’s neck. 

“Different.” Black Hat growled. “My instincts...changed things.” Black Hat realized that Slate Hat hadn’t been around before the bond was broken.  Slate Hat didn't see how it had actually hurt Black Hat to have the bond missing. Black Hat nonetheless glared when he saw a flash of fangs from the other demon. The talons that dug into Black Hat's was a none too subtle warning and despite how Black Hat longed to try and lash out within the confines of the chains, he allowed the other demon to say his piece.

“You felt differently toward your scientist than I felt toward my makeshift family.” 

“Instinct.” Black Hat insisted.

“Instinct alone wouldn’t cause you to scream like you did in the van, nor earlier in the forest.” Slate Hat pointed out, his claws retracting a tad bit. “Perhaps I didn’t need to assist the heroes in capturing you. Having a loved one, especially one claimed as a mate, appears to be equal retribution. I can sense that you are still grasping for the bond that isn't there any longer.”

“I am incapable of love.” Black Hat deadpanned, though he didn't denying that he was indeed grasping at the sensations the bond had brought to him.  But not the unwanted emotions that Flug had wanted him to have.  It was kind of ironic that those emotions remained while Flug was now gone, apart from his trapped soul.

“I wouldn’t doubt that you are incapable of love, but then again, I can’t speak to the bond between mates as I am unable to have one.” Slate Hat let go of Black Hat’s throat and gave a disinterested shrug at the other demon’s frown as he stepped away. “My song is broken for whatever reason. It always has been, for as long as I can remember.  But it didn’t bother me any longer once when I found my employees. They became my family... it was a different kind of bond than our species would have had compared to a mate. But having a family helped ease the pain of being unable to have that close of a bond with a mate.” Slate Hat reached up and tapped the brim of the stolen top hat. “This hat does help fill the hole in me that was left with their absence. It makes me remember how it feels to have power, and it helps me to not become mindless with grief.  That I have to keep moving forward despite being alone again.”

“Don’t get too comfortable.” Black Hat warned with a hint of teeth, longing to throw himself at Slate Hat to attack. It made him gag over how Slate Hat was trying to put a positive spin on things, when in reality Black Hat was certain that Slate Hat would have attacked him by now if not for the deal he had made with some heroes. A thought occurred to Black Hat, and he wore a sly smile.  “If you are a true neutral entity, then it is entirely possible that my evil could corrupt you even without my help.”

“I highly doubt it.  I have more self-control than that.” Slate Hat moved a short distance away, as if sensing Black Hat’s desire to fight. “I won’t lose control as you have.  I am not one of our kind who would go on a rampage and kill freely.” 

“Evil can be quite persuasive.”  Black Hat said, as he lie on his side, and debated if he had enough slack in the chains to launch himself at Slate Hat and latch onto him with his claws.

“Just because I’ve lost my hats doesn’t mean that I will succumb to your magic.” Slate Hat said, his hand reaching up again, but this time presumably to feel his own hat briefly.

“So the fedora...?”

“It is something that I made myself to try and gather my power, before...” Slate Hat trailed off, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"Before you lost yourself to your instincts and became a mindless monster that would kill anyone that came in your path?"  Black Hat asked with a wicked grin. At the sight of Slate Hat's continued, albeit uncomfortable silence, Black Hat heaved a dramatic sigh.  "So it wouldn't just be me that that could happen to then."

"It's an unfortunate drawback to our kind having so much power. A reason to not let any others touch our hats."  Slate Hat frowned as he gave his hidden fedora another careful touch.  "...I wouldn't let it happen to me.  When I realized that I was losing my reasoning...when I found it harder to think and rationalize...I was quick to stop it, before it was too late and I lost myself."  Slate Hat dropped his hand and murmured softly.  "It was...before I had found my employees, and after that, I got a better hold of my powers and..."  Giving his head a shake, Slate Hat dropped the topic and reached up to touch the top hat again. "The hat I made really doesn’t compare to the genuine article.”

“Go get yours back.” Black Hat suggested.

“They’re lost.” Slate Hat said shortly. “Around the same time I had to make my own hat.  I would be hard pressed to find them again. I did say before that I had...made a mistake, and when I felt the loss of awareness and control as time went on, I knew that I had to do something, and I was quick to make my fedora."  Slate Hat turned his back on Black Hat. “I won’t make the same mistake twice.”

It was a perfect opportunity, or so Black Hat thought, as he lunged off of the cot and toward the other demon’s back. The give in the chain was not there like Black Hat had anticipated, so he ended up scraping his claws against air as Slate Hat stopped just out of his reach. A tentacle formed and went past Black Hat’s hand as he landed on the floor, only to have the tentacle be grabbed in the vice-like grip of Slate Hat, who hadn’t bothered turning around.

“Why are all villains so predictable, even when they aren’t human?” Slate Hat seemed to be asking the question more to himself.

Black Hat let out a snarl of fury when Slate Hat jabbed something into the tentacle.

What was it with everyone sticking him with needles as of late?

A numbness spread from the tentacle and into Black Hat's body.

" _I will not be held here indefinitely_."  Black Hat hissed in his native language, as he felt Slate Hat let go of his tentacle.  " _I will get free of this place and no one will stop me from killing those who thought they could lock me away_."

" _You will not escape_."  Slate Hat answered in the same language as the door opened.  " _In the rare instance where you might get out of this cell, you will find that you will be incapable of getting very far_." There were footsteps signaling that Slate Hat was leaving, and then the door closed and locked.  From outside the cell, Slate Hat spoke, though no longer in his and Black Hat's native language.  "I saw to it that you will never get out of here on your own.  With the way some villains seem to feel toward you in this world, I doubt that any of them will try to help free you." 

Black Hat said nothing, as he he had noticed that his body was getting weaker with every passing second. Black Hat managed to stagger back to the cot with the chains dragging along, feeling heavier with each step, until Black Hat was able collapse back onto the cot. Black Hat's head swam oddly and it was quiet an unsettling thing to experience.  The lethargic state Black Hat ended up in allowed for some scientists to later enter his cell and take whatever samples they wanted from him, because Black Hat couldn’t defend himself or otherwise protest. He did let out a sluggish growl over the way the tentacle being removed from close to his back. No doubt the scientists were curious what it was made of. Not that it would last very long when not attached to his body, but Black Hat felt he didn't need to point out that detail.

When he was left alone again, the only thing the current state Black Hat's body allowed him to do was faintly sense Flug’s soul. Black Hat wondered why he was able to sense it so clearly despite the distance, since their bond was gone and he himself was severely weakened.

So why could he?

Black Hat was silent as he considered things, his body becoming less sluggish as time went on throughout the day.  But even after he could move again, Black Hat was still limited to where he could go by the chains weighing him down.  Before he could begin to think about ways to rid himself of the chains, Black Hat had another visit from Slate Hat the very next day. This time, Black Hat's mind wasn't muddled, and his body, while weary, didn't impede him too much.  Because of that, Black Hat could now sense his own power that was within the top hat.And Black Hat found out quickly that he could draw that power to himself without the other demon noticing from where he had entered the cell. 

“Back again so soon?” Black Hat asked with a sharp grin. “I did not get the impression that you enjoyed being in my presence yesterday.”

“Someone removed your scientist’s body from the morgue.  It was being preserved for a time, and was about to be given an autopsy." Slate Hat said, again ignoring Black Hat's attempt to rile him up.  "It is believed that someone was attempting to take the body to your home, though the person in question managed to avoid being apprehended.  The body has been brought here to this facility temporarily.”

“Give him to me.” Black Hat snarled, pulling against the chains.  Black Hat found that his body was still not responding as he would have liked it to.

“Is it because his soul is trapped within the dead body?” Slate Hat asked. “Do you intend to devour the human’s soul?” 

“No.” Black Hat might have had he not taken Flug as his mate. 

“I tried to free the soul but it won’t respond to my magic.” Slate Hat eyed Black Hat. “It would appear that you are the one who must free it.” A brief silence. “It needs to be done, as much as I am reluctant to let you out of the cell for even a short time."  Slate Hat tilted his head. "Am I to assume that you want to go to the room under your own power?”

Black Hat said nothing, though he narrowed his visible eye suspiciously when the chains dropped off from the cuffs and collar with a snap of Slate Hat’s fingers. Black Hat gingerly rose to his feet, his talons digging against the floor of the cell restlessly.  Black Hat was inwardly confused as to why he could move a little better before promptly remembering that it was likely that Slate Hat didn't have full control over the top hat containing a bulk of Black Ha'ts power.

And Black Hat had started to absorb the power as best he could.

“Try anything and the guards will be happy to tranquilize you.” Slate Hat warned before he headed for the door and stood inside the open doorway. 

Black Hat feigned weakness as he slowly made his way toward the other demon, feet dragging and his head slightly bowed, as if it were an effort to move.  But beneath the facade, Black Hat was aware of the way that Slate Hat watching him closely. If nothing else, Black Hat was going to use this opportunity to speak to Flug one last time before the soul left the world once Black Hat released it from the body. Black Hat bit back a smile as he was guided down a hall by a few guards, with Slate Hat to one side and a little behind them, still watching carefully as if expecting Black Hat to try something. 

And since Slate Hat kindly walked so near to him, Black Hat was able to absorb some more of his own power from the stolen top hat.  It was a bit of a problem to have the cuffs around his ankles and wrists, as well as the collar, as those accessories attempted to prevent power absorption from happening. Whatever magic had been done to them sapped Black Hat of his power and energy the moment he tried to gather it back. Despite the continued drain, Black Hat fought to hold onto even a fraction of power, because he would need to use a sudden burst of magic soon.  Magic that would allow Black Hat to get to another dimension, so that he wouldn't have an audience with him when he spoke to Flug. Black Hat needed to have enough time with his dead mate before Slate Hat would be able to locate the realm and force Black Hat back into this facility. 

Black Hat was determined to get himself to another realm, so as he entered a room at the far end of the hall, Black Hat inwardly grasped and shaped the power within him, and waited for the right moment to unleash it.  He only had one shot to get it right, and the element of surprise was in his favor.  No one would except a weakened Black Hat to suddenly vanish out of the room.  Black Hat's hold on his power wavered a fraction at the sight of Flug’s still body lying on the cot in the room. Black Hat's chest squeezed uncomfortably tight at the sight and he ground his teeth over the fact that his mate was, in fact, dead.

“Release the hold you have over that man’s soul.” Slate Hat said with a growl, as the door to the room shut.

Black Hat saw the guns being aimed at him out of the corner of his eye.  Slowly, carefully, so that he remained upright, Black Hat went over to Flug’s side and eased himself down onto the cot alongside the body. Staring down, aware of the eyes watching him, Black Hat reached out and rested a hand over Flug’s bloodied chest, excitement rising over what he was about to do.

"Do you have enough energy?"  Slate Hat sounded a little suspicious now.  "Your...demeanor seems to be shifting and..."

Black Hat's head suddenly snapped around completely to offer a shit-eating grin to Slate Hat, before Black Hat's head snapped back in place.  With a maniacal laugh, Black Hat distorted the room as he gathered Flug into his arms and made a portal around himself with a burst of concentrated power that he had siphoned off from his stolen hat. In an instant, Black Hat took himself and Flug’s body to another dimension, hearing the startled gasps from the humans in the room mix with Slate Hat’s incensed snarl as Black Hat slammed the portal shut in their faces.

The sudden shift to complete silence was jarring but expected as Black Hat righted himself in the darkness.

Silence.

Silence in that wonderful pitch black realm, which would have been better appreciated had Black Hat not been holding the body of his dead mate in his arms.  The clock was now ticking, and it  was only a matter of time before he was found.

Black Hat would have to make what he did now count for something, or he would have wasted his burst of energy for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up sometime tomorrow or Sunday (depending on edits-more happens in the next chapter, and a lot quicker). Chapter 20 ended up being one of those chapters that I just needed to break in two so that I wasn't editing over 6000 words at once (it was starting to be a bit much to edit more than that at a time).


	21. Topsy Turvy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a FYI, there will be a few minor ocs showing up about halfway through the chapter, because really, with the shape Black Hat is currently in, he does need help to get things done, even if Black Hat hates the idea that he needs help from other villains.

The dimension that Black Hat traveled to was perfect for his purposes. It was completely covered in darkness, with no living creatures in sight.Black Hat did not know how long he had before Slate Hat interrupted him, so Black Hat closed his eye and concentrated. Flug’s body vanished from his arms into the surrounding darkness, but as Black Hat held out a hand, he waited, and soon, another hand reached out from the darkness to grasp his. 

Black Hat opened his eye and saw Flug standing before him with his hand firmly around Black Hat’s.

Flug was see through and appeared to be quite distressed based on the flickering of his form, but it appeared that no artificial light was needed, as Flug looked directly at Black Hat.

“What’s going on?” Flug’s voice was an echo, the soul of the scientist holding Black Hat’s hand tighter.  Flug looked around in the darkness before his gaze went back to Black Hat’s, and questions began to tumble out. “Where am I? Who was that being that looked like you? Why are you wearing those horrendous clothes? A muzzle? Those cuffs and collar?” 

“I accidentally prevented your soul from leaving the body.” Black Hat informed Flug and saw a dark look thrown his way for avoiding giving answers to the other questions. “You saw everything after you died?”

“Yes. I saw the way you were captured before my body was moved away and taken to the hospital.” Flug let go of Black Hat's hand to wave both of his in sudden agitation. “And did you know that someone moved my body before any autopsy could be performed? Do you know how much information I could have learned about my own body?”

Black Hat couldn't help but grin at that, but in that moment, he found himself collapsing to his hands and knees.  Black Hat had know that travelling to this dimension would take its toll on his body, but it happened faster than he had anticipated.

"Black Hat?"  Flug knelt down in front of Black Hat, and reached out to settle his hands on the demon's shoulders,  "What happened to you?" The agitation in Flug's voice left, and sadness replaced it as Flug caught sight of his hands, and the way he could see through them to Black Hat's shoulders.  "I didn't imagine dying, did I? Seeing my body?"

“No, you did not imagine it.” Black Hat reached up halfway to Flug's hand, then dropped it to the unseen ground to keep himself from collapsing completely. “I did not have the power to heal your body from its wounds. That was why I...”

“Even if you hadn’t killed me, I sill wouldn’t have made it to the hospital." Flug slowly put his see-through hand over Black Hat's nearest one. "Even if the paramedics somehow got me to the hospital, there is no way I would have survived a surgery.” 

Black Hat was silent.  What he really wanted to do was sing to Flug in this dimension but considering all that had happened, Black Hat was not certain that Flug would be open to the display.  A shame, really, because Black Hat could actually sing in his native language here and have it sound as it ought to.  Black Hat held still as Flug moved closer, his hands reaching up to feel along the collar that was around Black Hat's neck.

"Is this...dampening your powers?"  Flug asked, focusing on the collar.  It appeared as if he were trying to avoid the fact that he was see-through and a shimmery, blueish-white.

"It keeps me drained of it.  The cuffs do so too, but not to the amount the collar does."  Black Hat let out a huff of irritation.  "It impedes me from gathering power from my hats in a productive manner."  Black Hat could tell that Flug wanted to ask questions, but he shook his head.  "What little power I have holds you here.  When I lose it, you will be gone from this world."

"I..."  Flug's fingers twitched against the collar but the scientist kept searching around the collar.  Flug edged closer so that he could get a good look at it the collar, occasionally making little grumbles of displeasure at whatever he was finding. "Whoever made this has no imagination.  I could have done a better job with it to make sure no power could get through."

"Be glad you never did."  Black Hat offered a hint of fang at the annoyed look Flug gave him, but otherwise Black Hat let Flug do as he pleased. There was no point in pushing the soul of his mate when the other was clearly still upset with him, but it appeared as if Flug were trying to decide whether to let it out or not.  Apparently Flug chose to keep the resentment and anger within him, because the human's soul soon let out a satisfied sound and pressed the collar here and there. Suddenly, Black Hat felt as if a weight had been lifted from him, even if his body was still weak from the energy-drain.  With the collar somehow useless now, the cuffs around his ankles and wrists didn't seem so bad any longer.

"Did it work?"  Flug asked, his hands dropping from the collar to hesitantly trace down the loose-fitting shirt Black Hat wore.

"Hrmm...yes, it did.  I no longer feel the collar draining me constantly."  Black Hat stood up, and brought Flug up with him.  Before Flug could react, Black Hat automatically wrapped his arms around the scientist's back to bring him against his chest, careful to not consume Flug's soul.  "I can think a little more clearly now."

Flug slowly rested against Black Hat, although the confusion was evident over the scientist likely wondering how someone see-through could feel anything.

Then and there, Black Hat dismissed his own decision from before.  Despite not being able to fully sense how Flug was feeling, Black Hat did the only thing he could think of that would perhaps take Flug's mind off of the closely approaching end.  Slowly, carefully, Black Hat let go of Flug and stepped back, before the demon held out his hand. 

"Black Hat?"  A perplexed expression crossed Flug's face as he studied the Black Hat's hand.

"I cannot hold you in this world for much longer, but I felt I needed to...do this, as I did not before."  Black Hat kept his hand out, half of him hoping for Flug to refuse, and the other half desperately needing Flug to reach out to him.  Flug had told him he loved to listen to him sing, yet Flug had never properly heard him before. This was the last chance Black Hat would get, and it made him almost laugh at himself, because Black Hat had had the power to bring Flug to a dimension like this before, when the scientist was alive.  But Black Hat had been trying so hard to deny his instincts that he refused to admit to himself that he had made Flug his mate.  But now, none of that mattered, because Black Hat still felt the bond despite it being severed, and this was the only thing Black Hat could think to do.

"You're certain....nothing can be done?"  Flug eyed Black Hat's hand hesitantly, clearly uncertain about what he wanted to do.

"The only thing that could be done at this point is to take your soul and put it in the closest available body without a soul, but there are certain complications that can come from that."  Black Hat lowered his hand to his side.  Flug wouldn't take it, so there wasn't any use holding his hand out any longer. An uncomfortable feeling settled in Black Hat's chest, making it tight.  "Souls don't always take to bodies whose souls have left them. The act of forcing a soul into that type of a body is difficult and the body has a high chance of rejecting the soul in most cases. And to put a soul into another body that already has one is trickier, because the two souls vie for control over the body. Neither soul can truly have control, so the body usually expires after a time, because of the strain put on it by the souls warring with one another for control."

"That sounds...unpleasant."  Flug said, his soul wavering in the approximation of a shudder.  Flug was quiet for a moment, before he stepped forward. Flug was shaking a little, but he held out his hand in a way that mimicked Black Hat's as it had been before.

Black Hat took Flug's hand in his own and held it tight, as his right arm wrapped around Flug's waist.  Black Hat couldn't help but grin a little over Flug's visible confusion as he started to lead Flug around in the darkness in the approximation of a waltz. Black Hat heard an embarrassed splutter emit from Flug but Black Hat held on, and, in a slow, wavering voice, began to sing softly.

" _Night is long, dark is home, can you hear my voice?  I am here, heed my call, are you out there waiting for me_?"  Black Hat directed the swaying of the waltz, and felt Flug settle into it, the confusion slowly replaced with something else.  Something Black Hat couldn't discern, but for some reason, it made it easier to sing.  Black Hat's voice evened out into a haunting and melancholy air.  " _All alone, forgotten in time, can you hear me in the darkest of nights_?"  Black Hat felt Flug's hand tighten around his, and the way Flug pressed closer to him, making the dancing a bit harder.  Black Hat leaned over, bringing the waltz into a slow, swaying motion so that he could rest and nuzzle his cheek against the side of Flug's head.  The muzzle got in the way, but it would have to do.  It was also so, so tempting to devour his soul, but Black Hat resisted, and continued to sing softly.  " _Be one with me, raise your voice into the endless night.  Have you been waiting for me?  The dark will soon be gone, will you answer my call_?"

"Black Hat..." Flug sounded oddly choked up, but quieted when Black Hat nuzzled him again.

" _Darkness formed so long ago, endless nights and endless lives, can you hear my voice?  In darkness found, in darkness claimed, will you heed my call_?"

"Black Hat...I..." Flug tried again, the hand at the demon's hip grasping the loose fabric of the shirt over it.

" _My song was joined, by another_..."  Black Hat caressed his fingers along Flug's waist absently.  "... _No longer alone in the dark.  Between you and I, are you mine, am I yours, have you been waiting for me_?"  Black Hat's words caught, and he was silent for a few seconds before whispering out another line. " _The darkness fades, to yesterday, a new dawn has risen_." Black Hat slowed the dance to a halt, and held tight to Flug's soul, despite knowing he couldn't keep Flug there with him for much longer. 

"...I do not like this.  Humans die too easily." Flug shifted within Black Hat's grasp but as the scientist didn't move completely away, the demon didn't say anything.  In fact, Black Hat could hear Flug writing something, and frowned just a little, wondering where Flug had found something to write with and write on. The sound of writing went on for a short time, before Black Hat felt something being put into the pocket of the pants he wore.

"If...if you don't want things to end this way, you have the power to change it."  Flug said quietly as he leaned against Black Hat, his hands grasping Black Hat's shirt again.  "If you can gather enough power where they took you, that is."  Flug's voice became fainter.  "I'm sorry I only gave you two choices.  I didn't know that any of this was going to happen."  Flug's grip seemed weaker.  "It's your decision to do what you want with the information I gave you, Black Hat. And I...I..."

When no other words were said, and Black Hat no longer felt Flug's touch, the demon opened his eyes, and found himself alone in the dimension.

Flug's soul was gone.

A heavy weight settled in Black Hat's chest, but before he could even think to look at the paper Flug tucked into his pants, Black Hat sensed someone tear open a portal into this dimension.  

“There you are.”

Black Hat barely had time to shove himself to his feet and throw himself to one side in order to avoid getting tackled by a distinctly ruffled Slate Hat. It appeared that someone didn’t often visit dimensions like this as Black Hat did.  Black Hat bared his teeth in a savage grin and drew in power, both from his stolen top hat and the darkness around him.  Black Hat lashed out with shadowy tendrils formed from the darkness around him, and to much to his displeasure, Slate Hat was able to easily dodge them.

"There's nowhere for you to go."

Black Hat formed a spell within the palm of his hand and launched the fiery green orb at Slate Hat, whose claws snapped through gloves to bat it aside with a glowing orange aura.

Dammit.

Black Hat needed more power, and he couldn't get it in the short time that he needed it.  Black Hat sent several more tendrils formed of shadows, and only succeeded in tripping Slate Hat up.  Black Hat bared his fangs, longing to have the muzzle off so that he could at least get a bite in. Black Hat launched a few more lower level spells the other demon's way, before Black Hat began to wonder if he had enough left in him to jump dimensions again.  As Black Hat landed, he let out a furious snarl over the way one of his legs gave out on him.

Slate Hat was quick to take advantage of the sudden weakness.

Black Hat crumpled to the ground beneath a myriad of light gray-colored tendrils that had burst out from Slate Hat's back, but Black Hat didn't miss the way the other demon seemed to almost be short of breath.  If Black Hat could have, he would have laughed. While he might be forcefully weakened through drugs and spells, Slate Hat was already weak to begin with without the aid of his own hats.  That was likely the reason why Black Hat had been able to put up a fight, as useless as it had been, despite Slate Hat presumably being in better shape.  Black Hat felt a few of Slate Hat's tendrils curl around him, and could feel the tiredness in them.  Black Hat attempted to free himself but his body just couldn't work up the energy to do so.  With a faint growl, Black Hat went still, his chest rising and falling in exertion.

"...you still have too much power, even with only one hat."  Slate Hat recovered a little, and straightened up. He cast a look down at the way he'd curled his tentacles around Black Hat.  "But you used too much power at once.  Are you really so reliant on both your hats that you can't focus your powers without both of them?" 

Black Hat said nothing, as his eye had closed.  He was, in fact, struggling to gather what little energy he could, and sneakily began to siphon off his own power again from his stolen top hat.

"I can sense you are doing something...but I don't know what it is.  Yet." Slate Hat began to walk, and lifted Black Hat off of the ground with his tentacles, even if the faint tremble in the tendrils seemed to indicate exhaustion. 

Black Hat sensed a portal being opened minutes later, and began to fight to get himself loose. Despite the tentacles curling tighter around his body, Black Hat continued his faint writhing in a half-assed attempt to free himself despite knowing it would do no good at present. What Black Hat hadn't expected was for Slate Hat to slam him into the floor of the room when he brought them back to the facility, and away from the dark dimension.

"Stop that."  Slate Hat's tone carried an edge of exasperation.  "You're not going anywhere like that again.  Clearly the restraints aren't working as well as they should. You  have so much power still."

Black Hat was briefly dazed by the sudden meeting with the floor, but he kept his eye shut, even as Slate Hat prodded him with a tentacle, as if expecting retaliation of some kind. Black Hat didn't rise to the bait but it was unsurprising to feel one of the people in the room shoot something into the side of his neck that both made Black Hat further weak and nearly knocked him out.As he was unceremoniously dragged down the hall back to his cell, Black Hat could do nothing but allow it to happen.  Black Hat was brought back into his cell, and chained once more, before he was left alone.  Black Hat closed his eye and let himself drift as he waited for his limbs to listen to him. He had to know what Flug had written on that piece of paper. Black Hat could feel it in his pocket.  

Two days.

Black Hat had to wait two whole days before his body would cooperate with him. And when he could move, the first thing Black Hat did was roll onto his side.  He knew there was a camera watching him, so he wanted to face away from the cell door, so that he could read what was on the piece of paper. Black Hat smoothed the paper out of the fold it had been in, and read it:

_If the lab hasn't been completely ransacked, you will find the pieces of a time travelling device that I had been working on.  Put it together how it is shown on the blueprint, and use your magic to power it.  It's made to only work once, otherwise it would be too dangerous and unstable._

_I told you before that there are only two options to choose from.  The dates might mean nothing to you, so I'll tell you what they are now.  The first date is set to a week before I made the formula that exploded in the lab, and caused you to be attracted to my scent.  The second date is set to the day we returned from the business trip._

_Use the device how you like, or destroy it. It's out of my hands now._

_-Flug_

Black Hat held the paper closer to his face to squint at the few lines written on the very bottom of the page, in tiny writing that Black Hat could barely make out.

_I'm sorry, Black Hat.  I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me, especially once I was you mate.  I never thought that I would feel anything toward you, but I couldn't help myself from believing that I could have eventually loved you, despite you being a stubborn old bastard._

Black Hat snorted at the last bit, but he was more distracted over the implications of a time travelling device.  It was because of Black Hat that it was likely even in existence, since Black Hat knew that he had casually asked Flug at one point whether it had been possible or not. But Black Hat knew that asking about a time travelling device had upset Flug, because the scientist thought that Black Hat wanted to go back in time and prevent them from becoming mates.  Black Hat burned the piece of paper to hide the evidence, and frowned.  Before he'd seen Flug throw himself in harm's way, he hadn't had any particular strong feelings toward the human. But then, Black Hat had had to watch Flug die by his own hand to end his mate's suffering.  Black Hat knew if he hadn't witnessed either of those sights, that he would have jumped at the chance to prevent Flug from making that cursed scent cling to him.  But the fact Flug left one of the dates after they had become mates led Black Hat to believe that Flug was leaving it open for Black Hat to decide whether he wanted to keep Flug as his mate or not.

Black Hat wanted to pace the cell, but with the chains weighing him down, he couldn't do that.  All Black Hat could do was roll over to one side or another, so he was forced to think then and there what he wanted to do with this new information.  Black Hat felt oddly...overwhelmed by the idea of a time travelling device but Black Hat was not sure how he was supposed to get to the pieces of the device while he was in a locked down building. Black Hat was so powerless at present that he could barely move himself without great effort. Black Hat felt that Slate Hat was likely keeping a very close eye on him after he had managed to get to another dimension. What Black Hat did not realize was that others of his kind could pick up mood changes so accurately because before long, Slate Hat was outside the cell door.

“I find it odd that your mood shifted so suddenly.” Slate Hat commented, head tilting to one side as he contemplated Black Hat. "Especially after you had turned to face the wall away from the camera."

“I do not know what you are talking about.” Black Hat said stiffly. “Perhaps I wanted some privacy and to not be stared at by a bunch of humans?”

”Did you know that our species have specialties?" Slate Hat asked mildly.  "Sometimes they be shared abilities, other times they are unique. You appear to be adapt at using darkness and shadows.” Slate Hat held up a vial of clear liquid. “I have an affinity to water and I can...manipulate it as I please in its different forms.  I can even reinforce certain...human drugs, you could say, to make them more effective, but only if they are in liquid form.”

Black Hat bunched up defensively on the cot. 

“I’m not giving this to you.” Slate Hat grinned, his fangs visible. “I’m drinking it because I need a boost to be able to mind read. I guess you could say that ability is broken, like my song is, but unlike my song, I can still access this power.  With help."  Slate Hat turned his head to the other side.  "You’re both telepathic and a mind reader, aren't you?  Are you telekinetic as well?”

Black Hat remained silent but his exposed fangs and gums were answer enough. They weren't his forte but Black Hat could certainly handle the first two Slate Hat mentioned.  Black Hat even enjoyed using telekinetic powers, and realized he hadn't used them as often lately.  Black Hat just chose not to use mind reading often because of how irritating it could be to pick up unnecessary voices.  Black Hat growled when Slate Hat downed the vial and suddenly there was a presence prodding at his mind. Black Hat’s eye closed and he focused on resisting. It was bad enough to have Beryl sneak into his mind but Black Hat refused to have another of his own kind in his head. 

“This would be easier if you would just talk.” Slate Hat hissed from outside the cell. 

Black Hat curled up on the cot as best he could because of the chains and focused very hard on not thinking about anything. 

It worked for a time, u ntil Black Hat started to think about Flug. Thought about his dead mate. The words that they had shared as Black Hat subconsciously released his soul. How Black Hat had sung to Flug before that had happened, so that Flug might hear what the song sounded like, before he left this world.  The way Black Hat could have sworn that Flug had been smiling when they danced.  Black Hat found he wanted to see Flug again. Wanted to either strangle him or nuzzle him and it was a bizarre concept to think that he might be able to touch his mate in the flesh with the scientist’s invention and-

Black Hat let it a furious demonic shriek and lashed out in his mind. The sudden burst of psychic energy successfully drove Slate Hat out of his mind but the damage was done. Luckily it was vague enough that neither Slate Hat or any of the heroes he spoke to would be able to know which device. And irritatingly enough, Black Hat had sensed another mind reader who worked for Beryl. In a way, that might work in his favor, because they might be able to find the device before anyone else could. 

“What invention?” Slate Hat demanded, an edge of desperation to his voice. “How would any invention allow you to see the dead?  Or is it...could it possibly be a...”  Slate Hat trailed off.

Black Hat was silent and didn't think about what the device was, lest Slate Hat still be able to pick up on his thoughts.  It wasn't like Black Hat was going to say anything to the other demon.  Black Hat settled on the cot as Slate Hat moved further away from the cell door.

"You there!  Get someone over to Black Hat's mansion and retrieve Dr. Flug Slys' research material.  Bring it to one of the rooms here.  Quickly!  It's urgent!"

Slate Hat moved out of earshot, so Black Hat couldn't hear the rest of what the other demon was shouting now, but the desperation was enough to give Black Hat an idea of Slate Hat's state of mind. Black Hat sensed the other demon's presence leave the immediate area, and with a low growl over someone touching Flug's experiments, turned over to face the wall.  Black Hat was silent, quiet as he pondered over why Slate Hat would be interested in the device, unless he had guessed what it was.

Then it hit Black Hat.

Slate Hat likely wanted to use the time travelling device to save his makeshift family. To prevent Black Hat from killing them.  But that was a problem because there were only two dates to choose from, and Slate Hat didn't know what either of them meant apart from the fact that his 'family' wasn't dead in either of those timelines.  Black Hat had to be the one to choose, and while it was tempting to prevent everything that had happened between himself and Flug, Black Hat still felt the bond.  As Black Hat had thought it might, his instincts apparently refused to believe a mate had been taken from him so soon after the bond had been formed.

Black Hat bared his fangs and with a sudden frantic motion, began to claw at the muzzle over his mouth, despite the motion causing the cuffs to dig into his wrists.  There wasn't a lot of give in the chain, as it prevented Black Hat from getting up off of the cot, so Black Hat distorted his limbs a little to better claw at the wretched muzzle.  Black Hat found enough raw strength in him to attack the muzzle, because he refused to allow another of his kind to make use of his mate's invention.  His dead mate's invention.

...Flug's invention.

Black Hat let out a satisfied growl when he broke the muzzle off, despite the fact that the cuffs had dug and rubbed against his wrists so much that it cut him to the bone, and bled freely.  But the muzzle was gone now, and Black Hat was free to use his teeth as he liked.  With saliva dripping off his fangs, Black Hat bit harshly into one of the chains locked into the cuff around his wrist, and worked at it as fast as he could with bites and acidic saliva.

The chain snapped after a few grinding bites of his fangs, yet there were several more chains to go.  It was slow going, and Black Hat had to rest after each chain he broke. It was a wonder no one had come in to stop him, with the way a camera in the room was directly aimed at him. But as soon as he felt well enough to continue, Black Hat resumed the arduous task of gnawing through the chain with his fangs, but the urgency of the situation allowed Black Hat to work through any pain he was causing his limbs and jaw.  It took half a day, but Black Hat was able to snap through the final chain attached to the collar around his neck with a satisfied hiss.  

Black Hat rolled off of the cot and stretched out on the ground, taloned feet scraping lightly against the floor as the claws stabbed out to do the same.  Black Hat looked over the cuffs, and noted that there were only bits of chain still attached to them.  It wouldn't overly hamper his moments.  And thanks to Flug's soul being able to tinker with the collar around his neck, Black Hat felt no longer felt his body being drained of power.

Good.

The small freedom of no chains weighing him down gave Black Hat a chance to rest and recover as much strength as he could manage.  Unfortunately, he was unable to rest for long, because not twelve hours later, it was just Black Hat's luck that Slate Hat returned and found him about to try and get up to attempt to force his way out of the cell.

There was a short silence between the two demons before Black Hat scrambled to right himself as Slate Hat threw the door open and leapt at him, light gray tentacles bursting out of his back to grab at Black Hat's own as they rolled around on the ground with hisses as they clawed at one another.  It wouldn't do to draw any human's attention yet, as Black Hat supposed that Slate Hat thought he could bring him back under control.

He could try.

Even now, Black Hat could sense a few other presences in the facility, and Black Hat knew that Slate Hat sensed them as well.  Instead of acting, Slate Hat froze a second too long and it allowed Black Hat the chance to untangle himself from the mass of limbs and tentacles so that he could rush out into the hall.  Black Hat slid from thin shadow to thin shadow in the hall to try and get himself to move faster as Slate Hat gave chase, calling to the humans down another hall to join him. Black Hat used any and all small shadows that fell in the brightly lit facility hall to move himself along quicker. Black Hat laughed in exhilaration over the chase, as it was really a race against time to get to where he needed to be before the other demon.

Black Hat would hold the power to change things, and he wouldn't allow anyone else to touch Flug's invention but himself.

Another turn, another narrow dodge, and Black Hat reached the room where he sensed the other presences, and threw open the door before slamming it right in Slate Hat's face.  Black Hat almost killed the woman that came up next to him but caught her scent and realized just who she was.  It made Black Hat withhold the urge to kill as he recognized the person as Star Sealer, a villain with sealing powers.  The woman wore a drab gray sweatshirt with blue jeans, and lifted her hand to hold it against the door as she muttered something.

Something shimmered along the door and all around the room before it vanished, which drew out an angry snarl from Slate Hat.

"He won't be getting in any time soon."  Star Sealer informed Black Hat.

"Are you sure I couldn't have at least thrown one of my daggers at that guy?  I wanted to see what would happen."  Another villain complained, a man with closely cropped vibrant green hair, wearing equally vivid green and yellow pajamas.  

Venomous.  A villain Black Hat recalled had gotten a membership within the last year.  A villain who asked for Demencia's services of assassination frequently and who eagerly ordered specific weapons from Flug.

"Good of you to make it here, Black Hat."  

Black Hat peeled his lips back to bare his teeth at Beryl, warning off the lesser demon from getting any closer to him.

Beryl remained a safe distance away, even if she didn't seem to be particularly worried about Black Hat attacking.  There were two humans standing on either side of her, a woman wearing blue clothing and a man wearing red clothing.  Both appeared to be in their late 20s.

Employees, Black Hat presumed.

"Azure and Ruby."  Beryl offered upon seeing Black Hat's questioning stare.  "They helped one of your employees pack away the important pieces and blueprint needed for the device and provided a distraction."

"You stay out of my head."   Black Hat said with a growl, not caring that the intrusion had worked in his favor.

"I think things will work out just fine once the device is used."  Beryl said, unperturbed.

"Can he get inside?"  Venomous asked curiously about Slate Hat, as he flipped a dagger up and down, catching it by its point each time.

"Miss Beryl didn't give either of us much time to get ready."  Spell Sealer indicated her clothes and her fellow villain who continued to flip his dagger.  "Does sealing the room prevent Demenica from getting in here?"  This Star Sealer directed to Beryl.

"No, I told her to use to use the ducts, since your power didn't seal it off."  Beryl responded.  The lesser demon tilted her head and added.  "She's getting close.  She's not been noticed."

Black Hat was getting irritated at being ignored by the other villains but everyone present looked up when there was a clang in the vents, and a grate was pushed aside.

Demenica crawled out of the vent and sprang up, dumping a bag on a table in the room before happily running over to Black Hat and throwing herself at him.

"Black Hat!  Did I do a good job~?."

Black Hat narrowly managed to sidestep the would be tackle, and Black Hat growled a warning at the lizard hybrid.

"Demencia!  You found us!"  Venomous ran forward to help Demenica to her feet, and he grinned at her, holding up his dagger.  "Look, look! This is a new dagger I got that is embedded with a poison that will splinter into shards upon being stabbed into flesh."

"Oooo."  Demencia grinned, promptly forgetting her failed tackle of Black Hat.  "Do you have more dangerous stuff?"

"I do."  Venomous Bite produced an ax that he'd had strapped to his back, and held it out.  "Custom made like you wanted, for the favor from last time."

"Won't break?"  Demenica grabbed the ax with a gleeful expression before she slung it over a shoulder.  "Does it have any features like your dagger?"

"Take a look."  Venomous suggested with a grin.

Demencia did and lit up with an even more gleeful smile upon discovering a tiny dagger within the handle of the ax.  She replaced the blade and covered it back up.  Ordinary handle again. 

"Did you bring Flug's invention?"  Black Hat hissed irritably over the display, and narrowed his visible eye at Venomous.

"Yup!"  Dememncia was admiring the blade of the ax now.  "On the table."

Black Hat passed by the villains in the room and over to the table. With a grumble, Black Hat upended the bag and a number of pieces of metal and other material tumbled onto the table, along with a blueprint.  Black Hat looked it over, blinked, and then let out an aggravated sigh.

"Boss?"  Demencia looked up from admiring her new ax.

"It is going to take at least two days for me to figure out how to put this together."  Black Hat said after a moment's silence.

The door shuddered, presumably from Slate Hat throwing his body against it.

"My spell will hold for a time."  Star Sealer said.  "I am confident in my sealing abilities."  She glanced at the door as it shuddered with another impact.  "But against a being like yourself, Lord Black Hat, it would appear that my seal will not hold indefinitely."

"Any way to speed it up?"  Venomous groaned over the thought of waiting for so long. "I want to test my weapons out."

"I am familiar with mechanical inventions."  Azure spoke softly from Beryl's side.  "Ruby is the healer, and I am the one who does lab work for Ms. Beryl."

Black Hat was reluctant but after an exchanged look with Beryl, dipped his head in a nod.  Black Hat really wanted to get this device pieced together and functioning.  The sooner the better.  Black Hat sat down and looked over the blueprints and let out a low irritated grumble.  This blueprint was going to take a while to decipher, so Black Hat passed it over to Azure, who appeared to be able to understand it, as she began pointing out what was needed to begin putting the invention together.

Another heavy slam rang out against the door, and Star Sealer flinched in discomfort.

There wasn't any time to waste, despite the fact that Black Hat was displeased over the idea of allowing an unfamiliar human to help him. But soon, even that didn't bother him at present, because getting the invention completed was more important.

It had better work, unlike many of the doctor's inventions.

Black Hat needed Flug back, so he cooperated with the human in piecing together Flug's invention, and when they were finished, an odd device lie on the table.  It was in the shape of a hat, of course, complete with a few spindly legs.

"How does it work?"  Venomous asked, his attantion half on the door, and half on the device that Black Hat picked up.

Black Hat was silent as he inspected the small device, and didn't understand how it was supposed to be able to do anything useful.  Black Hat turned it on with a spark of his own power, and a screen flickered to life on the hat shaped device.  Black Hat saw the two dates, and knew he had to make a choice sooner than he wanted.  And Black Hat knew he had to choose now, because as his finger hovered over the two dates, the door burst inward, along with Star Sealer letting out a choked sound of pain.  

Slate Hat surged inside, looking absolutely unhinged.   A few of the guards hurried inside as well, and Black Hat stepped further back into the room.  Black Hat had to choose now.  He couldn't wait any longer.  

Azure and Ruby stayed well back, but Venomous and Demencia gleefully moved forward to engage with the enemy. The first thing Venomous did was throw his dagger at Slate Hat, but the blade struck a tentacle that was raised to block it. It was an interesting effect, to see the blade splinter and dig various shards of solidified poison into the tentacle.  Unfortunately, it was clear that it did nothing to impede State Hat more than being a minor itchy inconvenience.

Venomous stabbed another dagger into a tentacle that wrapped around is waist, and let out an indignant yelp as he was thrown out of the room.  Demenica bowled into two guards with a laugh, taking all three of them outside of the room. From the sound of it, Demencia was putting her new ax to use from the meaty thuds and screams that came from the hallway.  Beryl drew her employees to her, and formed a protective barrier of sorts around all three of them.  

Black Hat found it odd that the lesser demon consented to hold either human under her arms but Black Hat went right to making that decision he needed to make. He hit a button, and the device whirled to life further.  Black Hat let out a snarl when the small device leapt from his hand and onto his chest, the thin metal limbs digging through the shirt and into his chest, latching on and almost immediately siphoning power from him.   Black Hat laughed breathlessly. Of course. Flug had mentioned the power source for such a device would be tricky, so Flug had gone and decided that Black Hat himself had to be the power source to get it to work.  Black Hat stumbled over to a mirror in the room, and checked the date flashing on the device, before letting as much power surge into the device as he was able to. The action caused Black Hat to drop to his hands and knees, and with a low growl, realized that he didn't have enough power.

Slate Hat broke down Beryl's barrier, but instead of attacking, he urged her out of the room, and sent Ruby and Azure along with her, before he picked up the metal door and threw it against the opening, and sealed it shut it with what appeared to be ice.  Was there moisture in the room?  However Slate Hat had managed that, he had trapped himself in the room with Black Hat. From the expression on Slate Hat's face, he wasn't planning on leaving until he got his hands on the device that had embedded itself into Black Hat's chest.  

"Give that to me." Slate Hat demanded, as he crossed the room in a flash and knocked Black Hat over to the floor the rest of the way, fangs bared and claws out.  "I won't let you prevent me from saving my family!"

The two demons rolled around on the ground, but with a swift twist, Black Hat managed to throw Slate Hat off, and even snatched his top hat back in the process with a tentacle.  Black Hat settled it over his bowler hat, and the power rushed back into him.  Black Hat let out a slow, relieved sigh over the familiar sensation, before he snapped his head to the side to find Slate Hat on his hands and knees, struggling to rise.  With a savage grin,  Black Hat pounced and landed on Slate Hat's back,  pressing the other demon flat to the floor.  Pale gray tentacles made as if to swat Black Hat off, but with his own tendrils, Black Hat easily gripped Slate Hat's and pinned them to the ground.  Feeling Slate Hat continue to struggle pleased Black Hat, and it was with great vindictive pleasure that Black Hat gripped either of Slate Hat 's shoulders, and dug in with his claws to hold him in place.

"What are you..."  Slate Hat hissed out, before he went completely still at the way Black Hat was muttering something.  "No.  Stop that!  My power isn't yours for the taking!"

Black Hat let out an evil maniacal laugh, as it felt appropriate, and with only slight resistance, drained Slate Hat of his energy and directed it to the device attached to his chest. Black Hat took as much as he pleased, and he could feel Slate Hat weakening under his grip.   Black Hat added his own power to the device and the moment the thing beeped, signaling a change, Black Hat let go of Slate Hat and carelessly flipped him to one side of the room with his tentacles. Ignoring the way the other demon struggled to rise, Black Hat focused on the device.

It had to work.

It had to.

Just as Black Hat pressed a flashing button on the device, he felt Slate Hat hit him from the side, the other demon's hand grasping for the device.  Slate Hat's fingers closed over the metal of the device, the demon muttering something, his voice nearly inaudible apart from a helpless whisper of "Echo."

Black Hat felt something seize himself and Slate Hat, and the world was suddenly a very disorienting place, until it wasn't in the blink of an eye.  Black Hat opened his eye, and realized with mounting dread that while Flug's invention had worked, it hadn't sent him to where it said it would.  Whether through the fault of the device or Slate Hat's interference, Black Hat found himself not in his mansion, but back within the magic circle the heroes had trapped him in via the ambush before he'd been taken to the facility.  Black Hat didn't see Slate Hat but he could now sense him.  Which Black Hat hadn't been able to before but something far more concerning happened then and there that distracted him from sensing how far away the other demon was.

"Shoot him.  Shoot him now!" Steel Fist's voice said in a near panic.  "Hurry, before he can get away like before and kill us!"

Black Hat was held in place by the chains at the center of the circle as before, so there was nowhere he could go to avoid the shots.  But that wasn't what Black Hat was concerned with.  Instead, the dread settled in more than before. This wasn't right.  Steel Fist hadn't said that before.  But instead of being shot, the heroes with the guns, including Steel Fist, suddenly dropped to the ground, and there were shouts of alarm from the other heroes.  Black Hat felt the circle lose power beneath him, and he raised his head in time to see that it was because Venomous was suddenly there, and he had killed the spell caster.  Upon being noticed, the short, green haired man waved his hand, before he made a run for it as other heroes gave chase.  Black Hat's eyes darted to the side where Steel Fist and the others were, and saw Star Sealer and Beryl standing there.

No, it couldn't be...but if it was...then it meant that...

Footsteps approached Black Hat from his left, and slowly, Black Hat raised his head and looked to the side.

Flug.

Flug was standing there in the rain, getting soaked, and looking quite cross over his paper bag piecing apart the longer it was rained on.

But Flug was alive.

_Alive_.

Flug raised his disintegration gun and shot at the chains, freeing Black Hat.  But as the chains came loose, Black Hat noticed something else.  His body...it was still in the same shape as when he had left the facility with the time travelling device.  Black Hat shook the chains off and away from him, and slumped against the ground with a weary sigh. He didn't care that Beryl and Star Sealer, along with Venomous and Demencia, who'd just entered the clearing, saw him on the ground. They knew what he had gone through, and it was not all that surprising that Black Hat had a hard time keeping himself upright.

"We need to go."  Beryl said from somewhere overhead.  "Slate Hat is near."

"We can't go to the mansion right now."  Demencia chimed in.  "I saw people hanging around outside."

"5.0.5?"  Flug sounded worried. Of course he would be.

"He's fine. Got out of the mansion before me. He can find us where we're going."  Demencia said cheerfully.  "Hey, Venomous.  Am I still gonna get that ax?"

"Of course." Venomous said.  "It was to pay you back for a favor, after all."

"Ruby is telling us that he parked a short distance away." Beryl interrupted.  "Let us get out of here before Slate Hat arrives." 

"Why am I....not surprised that your inventions...always backfire in some way?"  Black Hat asked wearily, his body exhausted even as he allowed Flug help him to his feet.  Black Hat held tight to Flug, as if not believing the human were truly alive. But the longer Black Hat clung to Flug, the more aware he became of the accelerated heartbeat. It was an immense relief.  Black Hat hadn't realized how much he had needed Flug around, though as a mate wasn't something Black Hat would have ever anticipated wanting or needing.  But after Flug had died....and Black Hat had felt the emptiness and the lack of his instinctual bond being connected to another...it wasn't what he wanted. Black Hat still didn't know what he wanted, but he knew for certain that he didn't want Flug dead. It was a start, and when Black Hat had time and energy to think properly, he would dwell on those wants and needs more closely.

But still, Black Hat couldn't believe that he was finally beginning to accept the idea of having a human mate and-

"Boss, you need to get in the car.  Can you do that?"

"...I can." Black Hat slowly lowered himself into the backseat of the car, and watched as Flug closed the door.  Black Hat's clawed hand tapped against a thigh, not liking the way that Flug was out of his sight, even briefly.  Black Hat zeroed in on Flug when the human slid into the car from the opposite door, and sat down next to him. Black Hat couldn't help but lean against Flug, but Black Hat should have known his mate had an ulterior motive for sliding in close against him in return. After all, despite what had happened, Flug had left the mansion because he had been upset with Black Hat.  So it wasn't all that surprising to feel a sharp poke against his neck.  Black Hat issued out a quiet laugh, having no energy to be mad.  "I've lost count how many times people have injected me with something as of late."  Black Hat's head felt a little fuzzy as he pressed his face against Flug's neck.  The scent of his mate indicated that Flug was both mad and relieved at the same time, as expected.  "You remember everything, don't you?"

"Yes, I remember, and from what I can tell, everyone involved does too."  Flug said quietly in return.  "But I need you to sleep right now, so that I can get the tracking device out of your shoulder.  I could feel it when I was helping you to the car."

Black Hat let out a sigh, but didn't argue the logic as he shifted his body and laid his head on Flug's lap, presenting his shoulder.

"I am not doing that while you're awake."  A hand settled over the back on Black Hat's neck.  "And just because you're injured doesn't mean we aren't going to talk about what happened from the time I left the mansion to now."

Black Hat was losing consciousness fast, so he didn't precisely take in what Flug had said to him. But Black Hat did feel Flug's hand on his skin, and Black Hat couldn't help but press up into the hand of his mate and let out a low thrum of pleasure at the touch.  While Black Hat didn't know what to do about this sudden development, he had the feeling he was going to have quite a lot of time to think while he recovered.

"Thank you...for using my invention to come back to a time where I was alive."  Flug said faintly, his voice dropping low over the sound of Demencia entering the car.

Black Hat made a slow hum, and turned over to press his face against Flug's stomach, which drew out an immediate protest from Demencia.

"Hey, Flug, _I_   want to cuddle with Black Hat!"

"No, Demencia. I need to get the tracking device out of him."

"But you could do that while he's lying on me."

"He's already on top of me and at this angle I can-hey, stop that, Demencia!"

Black Hat vaguely felt a hand around his arm trying to pull him, and if he had been able to, Black Hat would have smiled faintly over the way that Flug held tight to him and almost seemed to growl in protest when Demencia wouldn't let go.  Black Hat would never admit it, but as he heard his two employees bicker overhead, Black Hat found that he could finally relax. At least, he thought he would be able to, until a thud sounded out on the top of the moving vehicle not a minute later.  Black Hat, in his sleepy state, thought he sensed Slate Hat, but Black Hat sagged against Flug, nearly out amid the sound of tearing metal. 

What Black Hat would wake up to, he wasn't certain, but what Black Hat did know was that if Flug was harmed in any way, Black Hat would hunt Slate Hat down and rip him apart with his own claws.

-x-x-x-

Despite the fact that an angry demon was starting to rip the roof of the car off, Flug was remarkably calm about it.  He was alive and breathing, as if the death he had experienced at Black Hat's hands had never happened.  And if he didn't want to die a sudden death again so soon, Flug needed to use a nifty item that he had been given before he had gone to free Black Hat from the chains that had held him in place. The item would be quite an unpleasant surprise for Slate Hat, courtesy of Venomous and Star Sealer.  Flug remembered everything that had happened, and he'd taken in the bits and pieces that Black Hat had offered him.  It was enough to give Flug an idea of what had happened in the facility.  And seeing Black Hat now...seeing the state he was in, and the fact that he had been weakened enough to be implanted with a tracking device, made Flug furious for his boss. It stood to reason that Flug was quite displeased with Slate Hat for what the other demon had put his mate through.

His mate...

Flug's cheeks burned beneath the bag over the thought, and wondered how in the hell Black Hat had managed to bypass the two dates that Flug had entered into the device's programming chip.  Flug had given Black Hat two choices, one where they weren't mates, and one where they were.  Flug supposed this could count as the latter, even though it wasn't what he had programmed in.  Flug's gaze fell on the hat shaped device still latched into Black Hat, and watched slow the rise and fall of the demon's chest. A harsh grinding sound caused Flug to tilt his head up.

The roof of the car was peeled back and Slate Hat's visible eye glowed a dangerous red, as his gaze went from the unconscious Black Hat to Flug.

"I don't believe we've been introduced."  Flug said as calmly as he could, trying to keep the waver out of his voice.  When he had Slate Hat's full attention, Flug pulled something free of his pocket and threw it at Slate Hat. "But I'm Black Hat's scientist, and his mate."  The goggles reflected the narrowing of eyes.  "And I'm letting you know that you fucked up by trying to imprison him."

Slate Hat let out a furious snarl as the item expanded and became a net as it hit the demon, the weights at the ends of it wrapping around Slate Hat and pinioning his arms to his side. With a sstartled hiss, Slate Hat toppled over into the car within the net he was tangled in, and fell right across Demencia's lap.

"There, you now have a demon on your lap."  Flug said as he flashed an evil grin down at Slate Hat.

"Boring."  Demenica drew the word out as she prodded Slate Hat with a finger.  "Though it is kinda weird that they look similar."  Demenica pressed down with a hand when Slate Hat began to thrash inside the net.  "Where's that ax, Venomous?  I wanna test it out!"

"No, Demencia."  Flug said.  The goggles offered an eerie narrowed look, the white pupils looking down at Slate Hat with malicious glee.  "Whenever we get to a lab, there are going to be some things that I need to know about Black Hat's....species."

"Then I can test out my ax?"  Demencia asked eagerly.

"Yes, Demenica."  Flug smiled, the goggles shifting in appearance to make him look eager as well.  "When I'm done with him, you can test out any weapon you'd like."

"...Hey, nerd?"  Demenica seemed to think of something as she stopped her search for a weapon in the car.

"What?"  Flug asked.

"What was that you said...about being mates with Black Hat?"  Demencia asked sweetly, even as she looked ready to upend Slate Hat on the floor.

"Um...eh-heh.  D-Did I say something l-like that?"  Flug let out a yelp when Demencia was suddenly half on him, biting and scratching at him with a furious shriek, even as Flug brought up his arms to try and protect himself.  Demencia yelled random bits of nonsense as she continued her attack, but basically the gist Flug could get was that she was incredibly upset over the idea of Flug getting something that she had been trying to get for herself.

Death by jealous lizard hybrid wasn't something Flug wanted to be written on his grave.  Flug was therefore immensely relieved, if a little battered and bleeding, when Venomous and Star Sealer managed to pull Demencia away within the close confines of the car. 

R uby seemed to have no trouble driving the car with so many people in it all doing different distracting things. He seemed unfazed by the fuss being caused in the backseat of the car, or even the way that the roof was now gone and letting a breeze in.  

Demencia spat out some fabric from Flug's lab coat that she'd torn off, and eyed Flug malevolently but didn't try to attack again.  It was almost like she was catching her breath while thinking about the best way to go about tearing into the scientist some more.

Flug let out a long, weary sigh as he absently grasped the terribly drab gray and black shirt Black Hat wore, trying to calm his hammering heart. Flug felt some blood trickling down his arms and along his sides.  Damn, Demencia's fingernails could hurt when she was motivated, and her bite was nasty and painful.  With a hiss from the lizard girl, Flug contemplated with a narrowing of his eyes over whether or not he'd have to sedate Demencia to get anything accomplished over the next few days.

The rest of the day was going to be a long and troublesome enough, what with the new problem in the form of Slate Hat, but at least Flug was alive, and his boss was no longer locked up.  What was clear to Flug was that Black Hat was in need of medical treatment.  Especially his wrists, since it didn't appear that the wounds were healing.  Bile rose in the back of Flug's throat at the sight of bone showing beneath the metal, and marveled over the fact that Black Hat could even move either of his hands.  The only way it could have gotten so bad was for Black Hat to have been moving them.

"I'm gonna kill you!"  Demenica threatened from where she was being restrained.  "Don't go to sleep in a room with vents or without a lot of locks, nerd."

Flug ignored her, and focused on Black Hat.  Flug needed to get the tracking device out before they headed for their destination.  Any other medical treatment could be done after that, when they found somewhere safe to hunker down.

"Venomous, do you have a blade that isn't poisoned?  I'm going to have to be a bit messy removing the tracking implant."  

"Hang on."  Venomous used his free hand to search his outfit.  "Ah, here you go!  Be careful, it's been sharpened."

Flug caught a knife that Venomous tossed, releived he caught it by the hilt.

"Sorry, sir, but I did say I needed you out for this."  Flug muttered under his breath, as he cut through the ugly looking shirt and poised the blade against the dark skin. Flug dug the blade into flesh, green blood welling up immediately.  Flug continued to cut with the intention of making a long and wide enough opening in the flesh to fish the tracking chip out.  Unfortunately, the pain that was caused was enough to rose Black Hat, and he let out a weak hiss as a tentacle formed and wrapped loosely around Flug's wrist, preventing Flug from continuing his task.

It was definitely going to be a long day, and Flug was already exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally.

So nothing new, really.

Flug gently removed the tendril, and continued on, and then, glad to have a glove on, dug his fingers into the bloody wound and searched for the tracking chip.   Flug pretended to not hear the faint, nearly inaudible whimper that rose from the demon, as if Black Hat were confused as to why Flug was hurting him.  The moment Flug pulled the chip out and broke it by sticking the dagger into it to shatter it to pieces, the damn pesky bond kicked in.  Flug felt as if he had been punched in the gut, causing him to drop the blade with a gasp as he fell backward against the seat, heaving for a breath.

Joy. He'd forgotten about that.

"Tracking chip is gone now."  Flug managed to say.

Black Hat's weary grumble was all he received in answer, but it was clear that Black Hat had forgotten all about Flug telling him his intention to remove it as soon as he was unconscious.

That was...troubling.

Flug ran a hand over Black Hat's neck, and felt the demon sag against his lap with a sigh before Black Hat turned over and pressed his face against Flug's stomach again, apparently ignoring the new wound he had acquired as he rumbled for a time. Flug curled his other hand against his side as he looked down at Black Hat and the way he had dozed back off not a minute later.

This was going to be more difficult than Flug initially thought it would be and now he had a wounded demonic mate to reassure once Black Hat woke up again and was more coherent.

It really was going to be a long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn't brought up yet, but the reason Demenica is able to get around despite her injuries is because of Ruby. He healed Demencia's broken leg when he and Azure went to Black Hat's mansion under Beryl's orders. And the car is magic so more than three people can fit in the back of it. This chapter also ended up about 2000-3000 words longer because I couldn't resist having Flug return and be a sadistic little shit. Neither of them are really thinking clearly with the danger they're still in, but everything that happened will hit Flug and Black Hat sooner or later.


	22. Reprieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels so weird not updating this story every week but this chapter was a little trickier to get written out than anticipated. So thank you for your patience, and I hope to update again before the end of the month.

After stopping throughout the city several times to get into new vehicles in order to throw off any pursuers, Flug found himself in the back of a passenger jet. And instead of being seated on a chair, he was on the floor, because Black Hat had briefly woken and tried to crawl over and onto Flug.  It had been rather uncomfortable while being trapped on a chair with a sleepy, barely awake demon trying to settle down across two other empty chairs and Flug's lap. 

Hence the reason Flug was now on the floor, which allowed Black Hat to sleep near him, and it seemed to calm the demon down. Flug would have preferred being in the cockpit of the plane and flying it himself but with the way Black Hat instinctively insisted on being near him, Flug reluctantly had to agree to let Beryl and her employees were guide the plane to their destination.

A villain's summer villa hideaway.

It was agreed upon as a place to lie low, because no one would suspect Black Hat of hiding in such a sunny, warm climate.

It was the villa of a villain who had secured Demenica's services some months ago to take out the hero that had been lurking outside the villa, waiting for the villain to show themselves.

At the thought of Demencia, Flug nervously ran a hand over Black Hat's nearest arm.  The last Flug checked, Venomous was keeping an eye on a now unconscious Demencia as well as a surly, hissing Slate Hat, who was still tangled up in the specially made net that Flug had shot at him.

As much as Flug normally loved to enjoy being on the plane, he was far more distracted by the unconscious demon that was currently resting against him.  Especially when Black Hat shifted and subconsciously appeared to be attempting to get as much of his body onto Flug's lap as was possible. So, no change, really, from the airplane seat, apart from Flug not being crushed against the armrests.  With a weary sigh, Flug allowed the demon to rest his head and upper body on his lap, and this appeared to calm Black Hat, as the demon immediately went still but for the slow rise and fall of his chest.  Flug had since removed the broken timepiece that had been latched in the demon's chest, and had pocketed it, so all that was left behind was a tear in the fabric and tiny indents in the demon's skin.

' _We'll arrive at the villa in an hour_.' Beryl's voice came over the speaker.  ' _It does not appear as if anyone is following us_.'

That was a relief, because Flug didn't think that Black Hat was up for any strenuous activity, based on how easily Flug had been able to immobilize him to get the tracking implant out of his shoulder.  Flug ran his fingers carefully over the bandages, before his hand moved up and carefully brushed the back of Black Hat's neck.

"What did they do to you in that facility?"  Flug wondered aloud, as he let his hand rest against the smooth skin.  "You wouldn't tell me, other than them drugging you with something."

A sleepy purr of sorts emitted from the back of the demon's throat as Black Hat leaned into the touch.  

For a second, Flug thought that Black Hat had woken up, but the moment passed, and Black Hat lie still again.  Flug resumed tracing his fingertips along skin, marveling over how smooth the skin felt.  Flug dared to trace his fingers down and beneath the collar of the horrendously drab shirt Black Hat wore.  It was as if Flug were committing to memory the slide of his fingers against Black Hat's skin, and Flug suddenly hated that the shirt was in the way.  With a furtive peek around a seat down the aisle, Flug confirmed that he was alone, and, taking out the knife that Venomous had given him, cut the shirt in to pieces and tossed it aside and out of the way.  More of the dark, smooth skin was exposed, and Flug, for reasons unknown, wanted to press himself against the line of Black Hat's body.  

Did that...have something to do with being Black Hat's mate? It was a bit of a problem that the demon wasn't awake to ask such a question to.

Flug carefully maneuvered Black Hat off of his lap and onto the floor of the plane, drawing out a drowsy hiss of protest.  Flug waited, again expecting Black Hat to awaken, but when he didn't, Flug carefully turned Black Hat onto his right side, while questioning what the hell he thought he was doing.  Flug was still upset with Black Hat.  Upset that the demon didn't seem to understand that slashing him over the face and down his neck had caused Flug to either shy away or cringe back from his touch.  Flug shouldn't be anywhere near Black Hat until the demon acknowledged he had done something wrong but...

...but Flug couldn't help himself.  There was just something about seeing Black Hat in a weakened state that made Flug want to...be close to him.  To have Black Hat heal himself faster so that Flug could scold him for being a stubborn old bastard.  Flug wanted to do many things, but the tug he felt toward Black Hat was stronger than common sense, and Flug couldn't help but listen to it.  Flug lie down on the floor, facing Black Hat, and watched the demon sleep for a time, watching the way his sleek skin rose and fell in time with his breathing.  Breathing Flug sometimes wondered whether necessary or something done to avoid making others around Black Hat uneasy.  After serious consideration, Flug gave in again to what his body was telling him it wanted.

"You and your damn instincts did something to me.  More than that whole assertive and confidence thing." Flug scooted closer to Black Hat and pressed himself chest to chest with the demon, one leg boldly hooking over Black Hat's to bring him closer.  Flug flushed a little over a thought that came to him, but he followed through before he could become overly embarrassed.  With a resolute expression, Flug stuck his face against the demon's throat and nuzzled the demon with a sigh.  "I expect you to answer me about the bond.  Especially since you came back to a time after you...you took me as a mate. I think that means...you wanted that?"

Black Hat appeared to wake then, but instead of saying anything, the demon merely drowsily nuzzled in return as a soft rumble began.

"Boss?" Flug felt the vibration in Black Hat's chest from where he was pressed up against the demon.  Flug slowly reached up with a hand to rest it against the back of Black Hat's neck, and the rumbling increased in intensity, as the demon's tongue flicked out and brushed skin.  "Are you awake?"

The low rumble continued for a time as Black Hat pressed against Flug snugly, one of the demon's arms resting over Flug's waist to drag him closer. Black Hat nuzzled his face into Flug's hair and let out a very faint sigh.  This touch continued for a time before Black Hat went still again, and the rumbling purr slowly trailed off into nothing as deeper breaths took its place.

Asleep again.

Black Hat must really be out of it if he couldn't remain fully conscious.

Again, Flug wondered what the hell those heroes had done to him while Black Hat had been captured.

Flug couldn't help but close his eyes and press his face against Black Hat's neck again, the top of his head lightly being pressed down upon by Black Hat's chin.  Flug felt...weirdly protective of Black Hat for some reason or another, and had quite a few questions he wanted to put to the demon once Black Hat was awake and coherent enough to understand and answer.  Flug let out a slow sigh and snuggled closer to Black Hat, one hand over his chest to lightly brush against Black Hat's own.  The scientist must have dozed off, because the next thing Flug knew, he heard Venomous' amused voice overhead.

"Hey, you two lovebirds.  We landed.  You want help getting him into the villa?"  

Flug scrambled for his paper bag, but couldn't due to the fact that he was surrounded by tentacles that had latched onto the chairs and around Flug's body.  They had landed the plane while Flug had been asleep?  Flug supposed he ought to be grateful that Black Hat was there enough to be able to anchor them in place, although some of the tentacles were in highly inappropriate places.

"Here, your bag and goggles slid across the floor."  Venomous tossed the paper bag to him, along with the goggles.

"Did you know you snore?"  Venomous' back was turned when Flug checked, meaning the villain was allowing Flug some privacy to hide his face.

"It's possible that I do."  Flug got the bag and goggles situated, and yawned, half wondering how he was going to get all the tendrils to retract.  "And despite his appearance, Black Hat is heavier than he looks, so yes, I will need some assistance moving him."

"No problem." Venomous turned back and looked the two of them over, then grinned again.  "I didn't know demons would date humans."

"...it's more we skipped the dating and went straight to married because of his damn instincts."  Flug grumbled irritably.  Now that he was awake, he remembered what had happened, and how he was going to have to think about how to go about certain things. Then, Flug realized what he had just said, and groaned, hands gripping the grip his paper-bag.  

What had possessed him to say _married_?  It wasn't like that at all.

"S'okay, man.  I'll keep it secret if you want. Your boss' business helped me out a lot."

Flug groaned again, as this wasn't the way he wanted to admit to things between himself and Black Hat, and let out a sigh.  Flug supposed that it was true, in a way. They had gotten to know one another through Flug working for Black Hat, and then when the demon's instincts kicked in, from then on, they were 'together.' Even if it took Black Hat some time to admit to it.  Even now Flug wasn't entirely sure what Black Hat believed about them being together because of his instincts.  Then again, making sure to come back to Flug in this current timeline where he was perhaps indicative of how Black Hat felt toward him.

Maybe.

"I have to ask..." Venomous' voice dropped low. "Are demons good in bed? Asking for a friend.  She said that-"

Flug didn't hear any more because he was debating how quickly he could reach his suitcase and a sedative once out of Black Hat's grasp.  It wouldn't be only Demencia out like a light.

"Or not." Venomous seemed to pick up on Flug's ire.  "I'll wait for you to get yourself untangled."  The villain retreated down the aisle to give Flug the illusion of privacy.

With a low growl, something Flug seemed to be doing more after being around Black Hat for so long, the scientist prodded the demon in the chest.

"You can let go of me now.  We've landed."

The tentacles all shifted, and then stilled, as Black Hat let out an inquisitive sound before snuggling closer to Flug.

"Black Hat?"  Flug wasn't sure how to be more clear than he had been.  "Let go.  We're on solid ground.  You don't need to hold us in place any longer."  Surely that would be enough and-

Flug let out a gasp as some of Black Hat's tentacles wriggled under his clothes and started to caress his skin.

Black Hat himself appeared to wake a little as he began to press his body to Flug's and let out a low, interested rumble. 

Flug bit back a moan when one of Black Hat's hands slowly ran along a hip and closer to his crotch.  Flug grabbed the wrist and spoke breathlessly.  "Stop, Black Hat.  You need rest.  You're hurt, and you're bleeding."

Black Hat held still for a fraction of a second before his tentacles and hand tried to resume their lecherous train of thought, but Flug put a halt to it by impatiently prodding a bullet wound.

Immediately, the demon let out a pained hiss and lie still against Flug, Black Hat's chest rising and falling in apparent surprise.

"Got your attention now?"  Flug asked, a little out of breath when the bloody bond kicked in again despite the fact that Flug hadn't caused the bullet wound.  "You need those wounds seen to.  Then you need to rest and recover, and then we're going to have that chat.  Remember?  The one where we talk about the days leading up to you slashing my face and then me leaving the mansion because you made as if to strike me again weeks later?"

Black Hat apparently understood Flug's tone at least, because the demon said nothing as the tendrils vanished. Black Hat lie inert on the floor as Flug got to his knees and scooted backward.  Now would be a good time to get Venomous and-

Flug twitched when he saw movement out of the corner of hid eye, and Flug nearly fell over onto his ass at the sight of Black Hat pressing himself low against the floor of the airplane and staring up at him.

What the hell was Black Hat doing?

Making eye contact, Black Hat creepily crept low across the floor on all fours, and had Flug not recognized the weirdly submissive posture, he would have been freaking out over the horror-like contortion of the demon's limbs.  Black Hat made it over to Flug, and slowly, with another glace up at the baffled human, pressed his cheek against Flug's knee and let out a single, plaintive note.

Flug twitched.  He was definitely going to be having some words with the demon over taking advantage of their bond, as the gesture hit Flug harder than he thought it ought to have, which meant that it likely had to do with them being mates. Flug let out a frustrated sigh, and reached out with a hand to caress Black Hat's cheek.

The demon rumbled in pleasure and crawled the rest of the way onto Flug's lap and draped his upper boy over Flug's shoulder, Black Hat's whole body vibrating in apparent excitement over Flug allowing him near.

"Need some help?"  Venomous asked as he leaned against a seat.

Black Hat sleepily bared his fangs at the other villain as he pressed possessively against Flug.

"Yes."  Flug patted Black Hat's bare back.  "Let him help you up."

"Yeah, the sooner we get out of the plane, the sooner you can take your man to a bedroom in the villa."

Black Hat apparently was still in instinctual mode, because he rubbed himself against Flug with a long, drawn out hiss over the idea of a bed.

"Really?  Right now?"  Flug asked in exasperation.  "I thought you had better control of yourself than this?"

Black Hat rumbled and nuzzled Flug's cheek before the demon pressed himself tighter to the human's body, Black Hat's tentacle-like dick rubbing firmly against Flug's leg within the demon's pants.

"Ugh, how can you already be hard?"

Black Hat licked the side of Flug's neck in what appeared to be an encouraging way.

Flug had a long day was ahead of him, and the first thing Flug had to do was to try to convince a very out of it Black Hat to not have sex with him in front of one of the villains that used Black Hat Organization's services. Luckily for Flug, he had another dose of a sleeping tranquilizer in his pocket to use on the too friendly demon on his lap.  Flug was especially glad he had it, because the damn tentacle began to poke out over Black Hat's belt, leaking, as the demon growled nonsensically and pressed against Flug as if impatient.

Flug was certain that he was going to have nightmares about wriggling tentacle dicks.

-x-x-x-

Black Hat woke up in stages, but the first thing he was aware of was something pressing against his face.  Black Hat raked his claws at it immediately, thinking it was someone trying to keep his fangs out of the way while someone injected him with their insidious drugs that rendered his body weak and pliable.  Black Hat latched onto the thing pressed against his face, and tore into it with his teeth as his taloned feet kicked out to catch anyone not looking out for them. 

It was at this point more hands would join others to hold him down and get him under control, but when that didn't happen, Black Hat kicked his feet against the bed. The demon used the momentum to launch himself off of it, taking with him whatever he had bitten and had a hold of. black Hat hit the ground and rolled with the object, tearing into it with shakes of his head and vicious snarls to warn off anyone getting to close to him.

He would free himself.  Black Hat wouldn't allow these damn humans to get away with examining his body.  Their invasive little tests when they thought he was out.  Their poking and prodding in places they ought not to be touching without permission.  Black Hat snarled in his native language and threw whatever he had been savaging away from himself, and sprang away from it in the opposite direction as he hunkered against the far side of the room, chest heaving.  

Another thing that caused an angry demonic shriek was that Black Hat felt something tied over his eyes.  Black Hat clawed at it with his hands in a panic, wondering what dastardly things these humans were deciding to do to him now.  And then, a bigger panic began to set in when Black Hat was struggling to open his right eye, and found that he couldn't.  Black Hat screeched something unintelligible, and rammed himself against the wall, into the bed, and then finally into the door once he found it, as Black Hat clawed at it with fury.  They had done something to his eye.  His only remaining eye.  Black Hat was going to gut them.  Tear those other scientist to pieces.

Black Hat wore himself out trying to open the door, and slunk away from it and onto the bed again.  Rethinking his strategy on the bed, Black Hat began to become aware of the fact that it was an actual bed and not the cot he had been on before in the facility.  Black Hat then sensed the change in scenery by the way the air felt lighter, and less oppressive then the facility he had been trapped in.  Black Hat noted, as he tried to get his body to open an eye, was that he didn't feel as if he were in immediate danger. 

Black Hat held still, trying to calm his body down, and dimly felt the sensation of something wrapped around his body here and there.  Bandages, perhaps, even if the notion were ludicrous.  Black Hat healed well enough that he didn't require bandages to bind his wounds.  But there those bandages were, and beneath them, Black Hat could...feel wounds that had been treated, stitched up in some cases.  There were even bandages around his ankles and wrists.  It led to the question in his sleepy mind as to why the injuries weren't just healing themselves as they should have been.

Black Hat's mind was still a little jumbled from what had happened, so it took him a moment to remember that he had gone back in time. That he was not, in fact, in the facility anymore, and the taste in his month, and the fact that there was fabric, pointed to him savaging a pillow and not a person.

After he had...gone back in time, Black Hat felt it was a blur that he couldn't very well remember.  Before Black Hat could latch onto reality, he became aware of the door opening and closing, and suddenly, there was someone in the same space as him.  Acting purely on instinct, mainly because he still couldn't get his damn eye to open up, Black Hat rolled onto his stomach and tried to raise himself up.  He had worn himself out too much with his sudden attacks on the door and the rest of the room. Black Hat's head pointed in the direction of the sudden threat, and the demon defensively bunched himself up, and let out a low warning growl, peeling his lips back to show a hint of fang.  Black Hat heard whoever was in the room hesitate, from the sound of their footsteps, before Black Hat scented something that made him stop growling abruptly.

Flug.

It was Flug in the room with him, and last Black Hat knew, he had been dead. 

Or had he seen Flug alive again after using that device? 

Black Hat couldn't rightly remember but he couldn't mistake the scent for anyone else.  Not even an idiot wearing Flug's clothes to pretend to be him would actually give off an accurate scent, meaning...

"Are...Are you all right, boss?  Y-you just started attacking that pillow out of the blue.  Did you tear any stitches when you hit the walls and door?"

Black Hat held himself up on the bed as best his could with his injuries, suddenly aware of the ache and pain they caused him. But Black Hat ignored all that as he dragged himself across the bed in the direction of Flug's scent, and formed a tentacle to reach out where his hands could not.  The tendril came into contact with a solid form, and Black Hat let out a rather embarrassing croon over the way a hand lightly pet the tendril.  Black Hat eagerly moved the tentacle along his mate to encourage the petting.  

Mate.

A mate who was alive, and not dead.

Black Hat curled the tentacle around Flug, and heard the human let out a surprised yelp as Black Hat lifted him up and onto the bed.  Black Hat pressed his body against Flug, to reassure himself that it was the human.  Black Hat knew was still confused as to why a being such as himself had not immediately healed, so Black Hat allowed himself to be guided by his instinct right now.  That way, the pain was deadened. Surely his healing would kick in soon. Black Hat absently pulled Flug closer to his body, reveling in the way the human's body writhed against him.

Flug was alive.

_Alive_.

There had been a few minutes, upon wakening, where it hadn’t clicked, but now Black Hat had the real thing in his grasp, the demon didn't need his vision to confirm things. But Black Hat needed more. He needed to get as close to his mate as possible, so that Black Hat knew for sure that he wasn’t imagining things. That Black Hat wasn’t being drugged and forced to see things that weren’t real. Bits and pieces of what had happened began to sink in, but soon Black Hat found that he couldn’t resist complying with his instinctive need to be close to his mate, to reassure both of them in some way.

Black Hat pressed his face against the side of Flug’s neck as he breathed in and out with a satisfied hiss, and then promptly went out of his way to weird Flug out.  Black Hat tapped the human's face with his long, thin eyebrows as if they were antenna.  It reassured Black Hat that Flug was whole again, and since Black Hat's mind was not wholly there, continued to tap Flug's cheek with one thin appendage, pleased when it got a laugh.

"What the hell?  You can move your eyebrows away from your face? I wasn't imagining that before?"

Black Hat gave Flug a few firm taps against the cheek in confirmation.

"Can you sense things through them?"  Flug asked curiously.

Black Hat grumbled something over the way Flug pinched one between thumb and forefinger, but let Flug feel it for a time before the human let go.  For good measure, Black Hat prodded Flug's face harder with both tips this time.

"Stop, that's really weird."  Flug sounded like he wanted to laugh again.  

Black Hat felt one of Flug's hands reach up to brush fingertips along Black Hat's closed eye before Flug spoke again. 

"Is there something wrong with your eye? You haven't opened it yet."  

Black Hat couldn't think of any words to say so he merely pressed into Flug's touch.

"You need to take it easy, you know."  Flug said, as he traced his fingers along skin.  "Those bullet wounds are fresh." Another press of fingers near the right eye.  "You didn't get struck here, did you?"

Black Hat heard a thin veil of concern over the idea of loss of vision, so Black Hat struggled to open his eye to reassure his mate, and himself.  Black Hat accomplished this within a few minutes, blinking a couple of times after he got it open before focusing on Flug, or trying to, anyway.  His vision was oddly distorted and blurry.

"Hmm, you're not all there right now, are you?"  Flug sounded amused as he continued to brush his fingers along skin.  "Your eye is very dilated."

Black Hat blinked again, mind still struggling to comprehend, but his mate was touching him, so Black Hat merely pressed into Flug's fingers and rumbled contentedly as Flug caressed his cheeks this time.

"Definitely still drugged up.  Look at you."  A small smile was on Flug's lips, the bag was nowhere to be found.  "You're purring a lot more.  Especially when we were on the plane."

Black Hat didn't recall the plane, and ignored the missing spot in his memory as he lazily wrapped an arm around Flug’s waist and upended the human onto his back.  Black Hat pressed the line of his body against Flug’s and as soon as his human relaxed beneath him, Black Hat resumed rumbling his pure pleasure over his mate being alive.  Even if said mate smelled anxious as Black Hat slid the hand up beneath the shirt Flug wore. The loud rumble increased in volume and Black Hat pressed even more tightly to Flug. There was nothing sexual in the act, but since Black Hat had forgotten that his mate had been upset with him before everything had gone to shit, the demon wanted to be close. So it stood to reason that Black Hat was confused over the way that Flug was trying to wiggle out from beneath him.

"Black Hat, you really need to rest."

Black Hat growled something under his breath and used his clawed fingers to stubbornly latch into Flug's shirt.

"I'm alive."  Flug appeared to figure out the problem of why Black Hat wouldn't let him go.  "Come here." 

Black Hat reluctantly allowed his mate to guide him to rest his head against his chest.  Black Hat quieted and closed his eye to listen to the steady, if slightly panicked, heartbeat. 

"See?  Alive."  Flug gave Black Hat a brief stroke of his hand against the back of his neck.

"Alive." And just like that, the events began to piece themselves together fully, and Black Hat reluctantly drew away from Flug to rest alongside him on the bed.  Funny, how words could suddenly come to him so easily, when before, they had just been out of reach.  "Did Slate Hat attack the car before I fell asleep?"  Before Flug could answer, Black Hat caught the scent of blood mixed in with Flug's own, and a hand shot out around the human's wrist.  Black Hat could see that there were bandages wrapped around it and there had not been before.  Black Hat's eye narrowed dangerously.  "Where is he? I will kill him.”

"It was Demencia who attacked me, actually."  Flug said nervously.  "I...I let slip that we were...mates, when I was taunting Slate Hat, and she heard me."

"Then I will kill her." Black Hat snarled as he made an attempt to rise off the bed. His mind was mostly back online, but apparently not entirely, as Black Hat wasn't thinking things through rationally,  due to his wounds and his instinctive need to protect his mate.

"I took care of it for now. I sedated her.  She won't attack me again."  Flug reached out to prevent Black Hat from rising.  "You can decide what to do about her when you are well again.  Right now, you need to let your body heal."

"It is inconvenient that my body is not healing on its own as it should."  Black Hat settled back down on the bed, displeased by the notion. 

"It's probably due to the drugs that were injected into your bloodstream. I was going to look into making an antidote to reverse the effects."  Flug offered an evil little smile.  "It's convenient that Slate Hat is around, because I can replicate what was done to you, and be able to test antidotes on him before giving you an effective one without side effects."

Black Hat was darkly amused by this idea, and reached out for Flug, only to have his mate back away from him. With a slightly confused look crossing his face, Black Hat watched as Flug indicated the freshly healed over scars on the right side of his face, and the ones down the side of his neck.

"You remember doing this, don’t you?" Flug didn't bother waiting for confirmation. "I know you do, and what I want you to do, while you are healing, is to think about how you are going to make up for this." Flug jabbed his finger at the scars again. "You will be making up for this for the foreseeable future, and don't forget about our little chat we'll have when you can think more clearly." With that announcement, Flug slid off of the bed, and put his paper-bag and goggles on before leaving the room.

Black Hat puzzled over Flug’s actions. Then, Black Hat thought back to Flug being around him before and after Black Hat had lashed out at him, and came to the conclusion that he would have to do something to get the human to forgive him.  To placate his mate in order to get Flug to allow him near again. Black Hat was quiet as he rested and thought about what Flug wanted him to do.

As Black Hat allowed himself to head toward slumber again, to allow his body to attempt to heal his wounds, Black Hat was uncertain over what he would have to do.That Black Hat wanted to touch Flug again was telling, as was the fact that Black Hat remembered everything the human had told him, both before he had died, and while Black Hat had danced with Flug's soul in the other dimension.

That Flug would remember what had been said as well made it tricky.

What could Black Hat possibly do to show he wouldn't harm Flug again? That he realized, while holding Flug's still body in his arms, that he didn't want the human dead.  That Black Hat had gone back in time because he didn't want things to end that way.

Troubled sleep followed, which gave Black Hat more questions than answers.

-x-x-x-

Flug went to the villa's lab, pleased the equipment was in decent shape and was more than enough for him to do what needed to be done.  After looking over everything that was offered, Flug got some items together and stored them into a bag, before siting down and spending a few careful hours pouring over a vial and some liquids that he was combing in a very specific order.  Once he was done, the mixture was capped off in a vial.  With a pleased smile, Flug pocketed it, and rose, grabbing the bag of other lab equipment as he did.

As Flug headed for one of the experimental rooms in the back of the lab, he passed by Azure, who was no doubt conducting her own research for Beryl. Venomous was hanging around outside one of the experimental lab rooms were Demencia was asleep for the time being.Star Sealer was outside another room at the far end of the lab, and she nodded to Flug as he approached with his bag of lab equipment.

"Were you able to get a seal on him?" Flug asked when he was close enough to Star Sealer. 

"No, I haven't.  Whenever I get too close to him, he fends me off."  Star Sealer shook her head as she glanced through the window at the demon.  "Slate Hat is clearly worn out but it appears he is averse to allowing someone near him with the intention of rendering him helpless."

"Any intelligent being would be wary." Flug looked at the door. "Would you be able to hold him down long enough for me to get a vial of liquid down his throat?"

"I think so."  Star Sealer said, as she opened the door.  Both she and Flug entered the room,  alerting Slate Hat to their presence.

At the sight of the two villains, Slate Hat began to try and free himself from the net he was still tangled in, which rendered his powers nearly useless.Slate Hat bunched up at the sight of Star Sealer and Flug both approaching him, and hissed out a warning. The demon's entire demeanor changed the moment Slate Hat caught sight of, and presumably scent of, the vial Flug held. Slate Hat let out a terrible snarl, and skittered backwards, fangs barged, the pupil of his visible left eye blown wide as he hit the wall.

If Flug didn’t know any better, he would have almost believed that Slate Hat was afraid.

Between Flug and Star Sealer, they pinned Slate Hat on his back, ignoring thrashing limbs and unintelligible words as Flug forced Slate Hat's mouth open and poured the vial down his throat. As soon as Flug and Star Sealer sprang back from the anticipated retaliation, Flug hastily threw out an order as a test.

"Slate Hat, stop thrashing around and hold still." 

With a strangled hiss, Slate Hat did as Flug asked, and in that moment, the demon looked very unconformable over the implications.

Flug grinned beneath his paper bag.  Good, it was working. He wasn't sure if it would have only worked on Black Hat, but now, from Slate Hat's reaction, it was clear that it wold work on any of the species Black Hat belonged to.

Star Sealer was quietly impressed from her expression, and with Slate Hat on his back and immobile, Star Sealer helped Flug to remove the net. Without so much as saying what she was up to, Star Sealer unbuttoned Slate Hat's dress shirt, revealing pale grey skin. Despite the demon's louder growl of protest,  Star Sealer rested her hand on his skin and created a seal that spiraled out across the entirety of Slate Hat's chest. When she was done, Star Sealer stepped back and glanced at Flug. "You can handle things now?"

"Yes, I can."  Flug offered an unseen smile, his goggles reflecting glee. "I’ve tested this formula before, and I have since then made it more effective than last time." Flug dropped his voice down so Slate Hat would have trouble hearing him. "The effects will work for nearly a week, but it really depends on how Slate Hat reacts to it over the next few hours. And with your seal, he won’t be able to do much more then a human would be able to, right?"

"That is correct." Star Sealer nodded but warned, in a quiet voice, "It will likely wear off sooner than your concoction. I can already feel Slate Hat trying to fight it off." With a nod to Flug, Star Sealer exited the room, but before she closed the door, spoke again.  "I will be outside this room, in case you require assistance." Star Sealer shut the door.

"Now that she's gone..." Flug muttered to himself as he casually picked his bag of equipment up from where he had dropped it upon entering the room. With under mutter under his breath, Flug set the bag down on the small table in the room. "Now I can finally get some work done."  Flug glanced down at Slate Hat, and sighed at what he saw.  "Stop trying to get rid of Star Sealer’s seal and hold still. Completely still, no twitching." Flug heard the demon's frustrated snarl as he was forced to obey, but still Flug went over to him to stomp down on Slate Hat's exposed chest. That got the demon's attention.  Satisfied, Flug leaned over, his goggles flashing eerily in the low light of the room.  "You're experiencing the effects of a synthesized drug that I made to mimic a compulsion spell. It appears to be quite effective."  Flug saw the fury that crossed Slate Hat's face, so Flug pressed his foot down harder.  "None of that.  You're going to be a good test subject for me or I am going to make this very unpleasant for you."

Flug had expected more anger or even a condescending laugh.  Flug was not at all prepared for Slate Hat to break down into a full blown panic, despite the fact that the demon couldn’t do much more than whine in discomfort since he couldn't even twitch his own body at present. Despite the curiosity of Slate Hat going through an unknown trauma that the demon himself didn’t seem to fully understand, Flug had work to do. 

Flug had an antidote to produce, and Slate Hat's discomfort was just an unfortunate side effect of the demon dropping his guard down around a human and getting himself into this situation in the first place.

Flug hummed to himself happily as he rummaged through the bag.

-x-x-x-

Black Hat woke to the sensation of someone pressing a glass to his thin lips and Black Hat hissed out a warning, momentarily disoriented. 

"Drink it. It will help release your natural healing abilities blocked by the drugs in your system."

Flug, with his paper bag and goggles off again.

Black Hat relaxed and opened his eye to focus on Flug before he drank the offered liquid. Black Hat did not like that he needed assistance to drink something but as Flug was his mate, it wasn’t too humiliating to accept that help. Black Hat finished the drink and as Flug set aside the glass, the demon let out an interested hum as he noticed the effects already inside his body.A few minutes passed by, and soon, Black Hat let out a pleased hiss. He could feel the drug that was blocking his healing ability be destroyed by the antidote that Flug had given him. Black Hat wanted to thank Flug for it, but the moment Black Hat reached out to him, Flug avoided his touch, his expression half annoyed and half longing.

"I was serious about you needing to make things up to me for scarring me." Flug said with a nervous glance down at Black Hat's claws.  "I don't think I can bring myself to trust you even a little because of that, even though you did come back in time to make sure I didn't die."

"...bring that small red coral plane I gave you."  Black Hat said after a moment of silence.

Flug was clearly confused by the request, but does as asked and returned a half hour later with the object.

Black Hat pleased that Flug had kept it, and held a hand out for the tiny plane, grinning at Flug’s reluctance to part with it.

"You want reassurance that I won't lash out at you, or otherwise cause you bodily harm without your consent.  Unless you wish for me to lightly drag my claws along your skin during moments of pleasure."  Black Hat flashed a sharp grin.

Flug blushed and then glared at Black Hat over the implication of sex.

"Give me the plane, Flug."  Black Hat held out his hand.

Flug gave Black Hat a look, and, still blushing a little, passed over the tiny coral plane.

Black Hat held the small object in his hand and settled his other hand over it. Black Hat closed his eye in concentration as he willed a complicated spell into the coral, but what the demon hadn't realized was that enchanting something to ward against himself took a higher toll on his body. Black Hat passed out the moment he finished, but he wasn’t out for long because Flug was suddenly shaking Black Hat by his right shoulder urgently, exasperated by what he had just witnessed.

"You didn’t have to do that _right now_."  Flug sighed as Black Hat blinked up at him sleepily. "You’re still recovering. How do you even have enough strength to use any magic at all?"

"I want to be close to you right now."  Black Hat said simply.  "It helps with the healing process to be close to ones mate, but as you were so tense in my presence, and wary without any reassurances, I acted accordingly." Black Hat picked up the coral plane from where it had dropped from his grasp, and carefully made a tiny hole for a chain to thread through.  Black Hat held the coral plane out on the palm of his hand for Flug to take from him.  "So long as you wear this around your neck, I will be prevented from causing you physical or magical harm."

Flug took it and left the room briefly, before he returned with the plane on a chain around his neck. Warily, Flug sat on the edge of the bed and as if steeling himself, spoke.

"I need to know if it actually works."

Black Hat nodded his understanding and raised a hand.  The limb flashed through the air as if to slap Flug, but the hand came to an abrupt halt right before it touched Flug’s paper bag. Black Hat obediently listened to his mate's directions to try different kinds of attacks, until Flug appeared to be satisfied with the results after a few magical attacks did nothing but vanish upon reaching Flug.  Black Hat did not expect for Flug to get up off the bed and head for the door without a word.  The eldritch demon was confused by the human's actions.  He had just given Flug a rare gift.  Black Hat had shown him that it was what he had said it would be, and his mate was just going to walk out on him like this without any thanks being given? 

"Just because you did this for me doesn't mean that I'm ready to forgive you for maiming me, Black Hat."  Flug said.

Black Hat lifted his head, and watched Flug rest a hand on the doorknob.  The demon tensed, waiting, as if his exhausted form lying on the bed would indicate to Flug that he wasn't much of a threat at present.  That Black Hat didn't want Flug to leave the room.  That Black Hat wanted to use his tentacles and pull Flug back to him, but knew that the action would not be well received right now. 

"I'll be back once I'm ready to go to sleep."  Flug added, not aware of the demon's inner musings as he opened the door and left, closing it behind him with a click.

At least it hadn't been slammed shut, which was a hopeful sign that Flug _would_ be back.

Black Hat stared at the door, and felt discomfort of some kind rise in his chest, even as he settled on the bed on his side.  The demon's clawed hands stroked the fabric of the sheets beneath him idly.  Another sensation rolled over Black Hat as he lie there on the bed in silence.

Lonliness.

A loss of the presence of one's mate while in a wounded state.

A state the other mate would usually never leave the other alone in. Had Flug been injured, Black Hat would not have left his side, as he had done when Flug had been dying.  Black Hat would have tried to encourage Flug to heal had he been a demon, and wouldn't have left Flug's side until Flug was well enough to move again on his own.  Black Hat's clawed fingers gripped the sheets restlessly, as his body shifted in discomfort.  Black Hat knew that Flug was human.  Knew that Flug couldn't possibly have guessed about his species requiring contact between mates for better healing but Black Hat...Black Hat could have sworn, while he had been in and out of sleep earlier, in a different place, that Flug had been pressed up against his body.  Had been touching him in a reassuring way.

Had Black Hat imagined that touch? That closeness? Black Hat's thoughts were jumbled from the drugs in his system and the injection that Flug had added in to it to deal with the tracking implant in his shoulder. And the most recently ingested antidote.  After he had fallen asleep in the car...Black Hat could only remember things in bits and pieces. But Black Hat didn't think he was mistaken that Flug had been lying alongside him at some point.  That Black Hat hadn't imagined wrapping an arm over Flug's waist.  That one of Flug's legs had been hooked over his own to hold him close in return.

Black Hat let out a low, frustrated growl.

Damn fuzzy memory.

And damn sneaky human for getting something out of Black Hat and being able to walk away without proper thanks.

Black Hat growled irritably for a time, before he quieted and lie still, pondering what he could do in order to get Flug to be near him again.  Near him like those six months where the two of them had settled into a comfortable routine.  Some ideas came to mind, but none of them could be followed through until Black Hat had recovered his strength and healed enough to move without falling over. 

Black Hat believed that he must have dozed off, because when he woke some time later, it was to Flug collapsed on the bed alongside him, snoring softly. Black Hat immediately shifted his body across the bed, and with a pleased huff, pressed his body against Flug’s. Black Hat's chest vibrated as he rumbled in pleasure at being able to be close to his mate, the logical part of his mind shutting down in favor of letting himself enjoy the closeness.  Enjoy being close to his mate and being able to press his face against hair to scent him better. The rumbling grew louder when Flug, still sound asleep, relaxed against Black Hat.

_"My mate_." Black Hat whispered in his native language against Flug’s head. The demon gave a brief nuzzle of his cheek to the top of Flug’s head. " _Mine."_

Flug slept on, unaware of the way Black Hat possessively curled his body around him, and then settled, face pressed against the back of Flug's neck as the demon nuzzled and rumbled away for hours on end.

Of course, being properly angry with your demonic boss, who also happened to be your mate, was tricky, especially when Flug woke up and found himself tangled in said demon's limbs.

-x-x-x-

"Fuck me."  Flug said with a groan the moment he woke up, mind muddled with the haze of sleep as he realized just how closely entwined he was with Black Hat.  It was the wrong choice of words, because the rumble started anew as Black Hat seemed quite taken with the idea.  Flug had to fend off the advances of the wounded demon, voice tending toward a higher pitch as Black Hat's hands found his pants.

"It was just an expression!  I don't want to do that right now!"  Flug jabbed a finger into Black Hat's top hat, as it was the closest thing he could reach. "I'm still mad at you, remember?"

Black Hat stared up at Flug for perhaps one second, before a slow, shit-eating grin spread across the demon's face.

"Have you ever heard the term hate sex, doctor? I believe I came across it when I was doing some research."

"Exactly what kind of research were you doing?"  Flug demanded, though he didn't wait for a reply as he grabbed a pillow and threw it into Black Hat's face. Flug scrambled off the bed and made a beeline right for the door while he still could.  Flug's heart was hammering, and it wasn't only fear that was overtaking him, but the idea of having sex again, after weeks of nothing.  But he had to stand firm in his decision.  Flug wasn't going to let Black Hat just pretend their fighting hadn't happened and-

"Too slow."

Flug grunted as Black Hat was suddenly there and pressing himself against Flug's back.

"I do feel much better this morning, my _mate_."  Black Hat emphasized the word as he hissed against the side of Flug's head.  "Enough so to show my...appreciation of your scientific skills that you did not allow me to give to you before."  Black Hat slid a leg between Flug's and pressed up.  "You feel amendable to the idea."

Damn traitorous dick.

Flug clenched his hands into fists against the door as the demon's hands ran along his sides and to his waist.

"Let me in, doctor."  A nuzzle pressed against Flug's cheek as the demon's breath spilled out against his ear.  "Let me feel you alive beneath me, writhing in pleasure.  Let me show you that I intend to make some changes when we are back home, now that I am back in a time where you are alive and well."  Black Hat's fingers caressed up beneath Flug's shirt as he continued in his native tongue.  ' _Let me pleasure you. Let me please you, as I have over the course of those few months_ , _and when we first became one_.'

Flug shooed Black Hat away from him, and the demon allowed it, staring down at the scientist curiously as Flug glared back at him, hands clenched at his sides.

Black Hat returned the stare, a hint of a grin crossing his features again as he scented what was undeniably lust mixed in with the frustration. Oh yes, something was certainly going to be happening this morning.  Black Hat licked his lips slowly, careful to show off his long, forked tongue as he did so.

"You're such an asshole."  Flug said suddenly, red in the face as he leaned against the door to glare up at Black Hat.  "Get back on the bed and heal your injuries now that you can."

Black Hat made as if to do so, but instead, pressed in close to Flug, Black Hat's leg between Flug's own again as he slowly ground it against Flug's crotch. 

"The bed, Black Hat."  Flug sucked in a breath.  "Now."

Black Hat knew that Flug intended for him to return to the bed alone, so Black Hat purposefully misinterpreted Flug's words, and scooped the human up into his arms.

"Hey!"

Black Hat wasted no time in carrying Flug over to the bed before lying  the human out flat on his back.  Black Hat let out an evil snigger as slid onto the bed and used two tendrils to pin Flug's arms down. 

"I think you meant to call me a stubborn old bastard, and you'd be right in that regard, because I will have what is mine."  Black Hat let his grin widen as he looked Flug over. "And I will have you now."

Flug kicked Black Hat's nearest leg, and when it did nothing to deter the demon, Flug settled for glowering up at him.

"You have the right idea."  Black Hat said with a pointy smile. "Now more.  Fight back some more.  Make this exciting."  Black Hat didn't anticipate Flug taking him at his word, but it was a delight to actually have his mate fight back with him, and show a little more of that assertiveness. Of course, Black Hat knew who would come out on top, because even while he was recuperating, Black Hat was stronger than Flug.  But for now, it was amusing to let Flug think he stood a chance against a demon. 

It was...quite a lot more fun that Black Hat anticipated the whole affair to be, and to have the human beneath him once Flug had worn himself out was a good way to assure himself that Flug was very much alive. 

" **Mine**."  Black Hat growled in a demonic voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yours."  Flug glanced up at the demon looming over him, Black Hat's hands on either side of his shoulders.  "You going to do anything or can I go get some work done now?"

Black Hat merely offered an evil grin as he made quick work of Flug's pants. 

"You...that's cheating!" Came Flug's surprised yelp seconds later.

"Villain." Black Hat crooned in an irritating way that had Flug kicking at him again.  Black Hat moved a tendril just so, and all the fight temporarily left the human as Flug moaned something instead.  Black Hat supposed his mate hadn't expected one of the tentacles from his back to penetrate him, already dripping wet with questionable fluid.  At the nasty look Flug threw him, Black Hat merely offered a hint of teeth in return.

"You can fuck me with your damn tentacles, Black Hat, but that doesn't mean I'm going to forget that I'm upset with you."  Flug managed to form an entire sentence without any stutters, even with a tendril lazily fucking him.

Black Hat was highly entertained by this, and pointedly allowed the tentacles holding Flug's arms against the bed to tighten in an obvious way.

"Maybe not, but I'll make you forget for a time, won't I?"  Black Hat asked curiously as he leaned over Flug closely.  "After all, you seem to lose all thought once I'm inside of you, isn't that right?"

At the expression that crossed Flug's face, Black Hat let out a laugh.  The clear frustration in the human was quite a sight to behold, as was the need simmering just beneath it. Oh, this was going to be quite a lot of fun indeed.

So much so that Black Hat didn't care in the least bit if he tore any of his stitches, now that his body had been healing itself for a few hours thanks to Flug's antidote.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kicking my ass but I think I got it to cooperate with me. 
> 
> Btw, the next chapter will end the third section and begin the fourth part of this fic, where it is going to be Flug's turn to start to come to terms with being with Black Hat and Black Hat doing his best to try and makes things up to Flug.


	23. Irresistible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha take that writer’s block I did another chapter!
> 
> This chapter and the last one were written in after I had written out the majority of the story, so I’ve been struggling to try and get it to behave so that I can get to the last 1/4 of the fic.
> 
> FYI most of this chapter is just Black Hat and Flug feeling each other up, smut and Flug getting an intimate lesson in demon anatomy and function before story plot happens again.

Black Hat had anticipated driving Flug to a hard release to get those pesky human emotions out of the way. The demon had no interest in speaking while his body was still healing. Black Hat therefore believed that getting Flug worn out would accomplish being able to rest in silence.  An added bonus to that would be that Black Hat would be able to get away with keeping his mate next to him to speed up the healing process. And once Flug was too worn out to crawl out of bed, Black Hat knew that he would have to endure Flug verbally tearing into him later.

Black Hat did not wish to discuss his feelings, so the idea of Flug raging at him once he recovered was the lesser evil.  Black Hat could handle anger and spite directed at him.  Dealing with emotions other than those was something the demon wanted to avoid until all other options had been exhausted.  Hence trying to engage in sexual activities instead of trying to explain his species instinctual response to certain things.  

”B...Black Hat...”

A grin in the flash of sharp fangs broke across the demon’s face.

So needy. So easily distracted were humans, and it rather satisfying to see Flug's face as opposed to that damn bag.

At least, Black Hat believed in the moment that humans were easily distracted as he teased his mate mercilessly.

Black Hat focused on driving the tentacle deeper into Flug’s body, only to find that as the seconds went by he began to feel...rather distracted. In that his tentacle cock was feeling...engorged and more than it ought to be at this point. Black Hat slowly drew the tentacle out of his mate’s body despite a soft sound of protest from Flug but he said nothing more. When Black Hat looked down at Flug, he saw that the human was giving him an evil little smile, Flug’s hands flexing against the tentacle holding his hands down.

“Feeling a little more...relaxed now?” Flug sounded oddly calm even if the unsettling smile remained. “Your body is responding like I thought it would after the...tests I ran for the antidote I made.”

Flug’s smile made more sense now.

”What did you put...in that antidote?” Black Hat saw the evil smile grow more obvious on his mate’s face.

”It is mainly to unblock your healing ability but I put in a little something extra...because I thought it was an interesting side effect.” Flug had regained his breath and had slid out from beneath Black Hat as the tendril holding his wrists loosened. “Slate Hat wasn’t very happy about it, mainly because I made sure he couldn’t...relieve himself.” Flug studied Black Hat in an almost transparent manner. 

“An aphrodisiac?” Black Hat didn’t particularly care about his tentacle-like cock getting hard unless Flug was planning on leaving him alone and unable to do anything about it. Black Hat eyed Flug and couldn’t help but bare his fangs in a wide smile. His mate was a little shit. Flug knew this would happen to him if he drank the antidote and didn’t tell him the side effects in advance. 

“In a way?” Flug hummed thoughtfully as he thought about it. “It is more drawing on your instincts with my scent. Remember that?”

Black Hat curled his lips and showed a few fangs.

“And it only works if I’m around, so if I were to leave this room, you’d be uncomfortable until I decide to come back.” Flug raised his voice over a low growl that had began to sound. “And I made sure to make the antidote as accurate as I could so that I could do this.” Flug reached out and caught Black Hat’s cheeks between his hands.

Flug’s touch felt weirdly hot and Black Hat was uncertain why. But the more those hands caressed his cheeks the less Black Hat cared why as he became weirdly desperate for the contact to continue. Black Hat was aware that his pants were off all the way and his tentacle dick was lazily swaying back and forth but he found that he wasn’t able to make himself touch Flug again. Whatever his mate had done had made Black Hat unable to react apart from sagging into Flug’s touch and beginning to softly purr.

”And just so you know, the more you let me touch you, the more effective my scent is on you during the time the antidote is in your body.” Flug added with a curl to his lip.

Oh, the things Black Hat was going to do to his mate once he was feeling well. But Black Hat noticed that his thoughts must have shown on his face, because suddenly Flug’s touch left him. 

“Either continue or let me take over.” Black Hat growled after a couple of seconds went by. Reluctantly, however, as if the idea of Flug drugging him in his own way rankled. It wasn’t malicious in nature, as Flug appeared to be interested in the effects. And as much as Black Hat wanted Flug beneath him, to reassure himself that Flug was alive, this was all right for the time being.

“I was thinking that I should go and make certain that Slate Hat hasn’t gotten free.” Flug commented wryly as he made as if to rise. “I don’t think that you’re up for anything until you’ve healed up.” Flug’s eyes narrowed. “And you explain some things to me. Like what was going through your head when you lashed out at me.”

“If Slate Hat touches you, I will kill him. And if he is in a similar state as myself, then you should not go anywhere near him. Your scent entices me, and for a demon that cannot have their song answered, it would be too tempting to ignore.” Black Hat’s grin reappeared at the concerned frown that came over Flug’s face. Black Hat did appreciate the deviousness of his scientist but Flug has likely thought his scent only affected his mate. But if it was artificially induced, then it wouldn’t have mattered if Slate Hat had a mate or not. “Any demon that smelled you right now would be drawn to you. The antidote merely heightened the scent that you already have.”

“I...well, Slate Hat did seem rather torn in his reaction to me once I perfected the antidote.” Flug had sat back down on the bed. “But I made certain that he couldn’t get away, or do anything about his...problem, with Venomous’ help.” 

“Continue with what you were doing.” Black Hat made eye contact with Flug, and saw that his words drew both wariness and desire. Black Hat could tell that as angry with him as Flug was, his mate wanted to touch him. Badly. And if letting Flug take the lead had the human finally get close, then Black Hat would allow it. With a huff, Black Hat lie down on the bed on his back, tentacles writhing idly beneath him and restlessly striking the side of the bed.  

“Anything else I should know about the antidote?” Black Hat asked, as he watched Flug settle on the bed alongside him. “Perhaps it keeps arousal continuous even after receiving relief?”

“No, it doesn’t, though now that you mention it, maybe I could modify the antidote and try it out.” Flug said causally.

”Do that and you will find me keeping you from getting any relief as I see how much of me you can take.” Black Hat slid a tendril from his back along Flug’s side suggestively.

”Put any more than two of those smaller tentacles in me and you’ll hurt me.” Flug said darkly, looking like he was reconsidering leaving.

”This one?” Black Hat slid a decidedly thicker tentacle than his cock between Flug’s legs and grinned at the way Flug made an embarrassingly high pitched squeak. Black Hat considered trying to tease the tip in to see how far he could push his scientist and was pleased to find that he finally got a breakthrough. It was a good thing that Black Hat had rid Flug of his pants earlier.

”Stop that!” Flug slapped the tendril away and scowled a little when it merely wriggled along his back, somehow matching the mood of Black Hat’s tired, shit-eating grin.

”Your body is interested in the idea.” Black Hat reached over to trace the tip of a non-clawed finger along Flug’s dick. 

“What did I tell you before about my body reacting to your touch?” Flug asked as his hand closed over Black Hat’s.

Black Hat was losing patience in speaking and merely began to rumble as he rested the tentacle against Flug’s back and sneakily flicked the top of Flug’s shaft with a smaller tentacle, causing Flug to twitch.

“Black Hat, I told you that my body will respond regardless of my mood. And right now, I want you to rest. With the help of the antidote, the drugs in your system should leave. You’ll be worn out after that and sleep to allow your body to heal.” Flug said, even as he slowly reached out and ran a hand along Black Hat’s chest.

“This is resting?” Black Hat asked over the way the Flug was touching him. His tentacle had started to lazily run up and down his mate’s back because Flug had yet to shoo it away again.

“Stimulating your body will help get the drugs off of your body faster, along with the antidote’s help.” Flug pointed out as he slid his hand down Black Hat’s chest, to his stomach and then to just above the writhing tentacle-like cock.

”And yet you do not want me to pleasure you. Humans are strange beings. You liked my touch before when I-“ Black Hat let out an affronted growl when Flug’s hand wrapped around his tentacle and gave it a tentative, curious squeeze.

“Flug...” Black Hat hissed something in his native language when Flug felt him up some more, fingers sliding along skin that was steadily becoming slick.

Sneaky human, touching him down there. Black Hat hid a smile. Perhaps he would be able to sneak in a little revenge later, if Flug continued with his curiosity.

in the meantime, Flug had better make this worth it, otherwise Black Hat’s instincts would scream at him for not taking care of his mate properly. From the look on Flug’s face, Black Hat likely didn’t have anything to worry about, apart from an inevitable discussion in his future about his instinctual reaction to being slapped.

That was going to be an...interesting and likely frustrating discussion.

-x-x-x-

Flug inspected Black Hat’s tentacle cock now that he wasn’t being distracted and noticed a slit beneath the cock. Flug traced it with a curious finger. It was warm and seemed to be secreting a slick liquid of sorts?

Black Hat growled and tried to pull away but it was clear that he still didn’t have the strength to do so.

“Stop that.” Flug used his left hand to grab a tentacle that had crept up from behind to touch his lower back. Flug caressed the tendril. “I hardly ever get to touch you because you always wear me out before I get the chance to.” 

“You are my mate.” Black Hat said shortly. “My instincts demand that I give you pleasure because I am the stronger one.”

“You’ve said that before but that doesn’t mean that I’ll just lie back and allow it all of the time.” Flug offered a gin. “You have said you liked me being more assertive. You do remember those times when I was all over you and you actually had to hold me back for a little while because it was too much?” Flug ran a few fingers along slit curiously. “I don’t remember seeing this last time.” 

Black Hat hissed out what appeared to be a curse of some kind, but he eventually lie still on his back to allow Flug to explore. 

“What is this?” Flug questioned, fingers rubbing the warm, and now rather slick, skin.

Black Hat was silent, as if the demon were uncertain how to respond.

“I guess I’ll figure it out myself.” Flug used his free hand to wrap around Black Hat’s tentacle dick to stroke it, getting a low growl of pleasure out of the demon.  After a time, Flug found the slit beneath Black Hat’s cock was beginning to leak and widen the longer he touched it. Flug’s teased his fingers along the slit and let out a satisfied sound when he slid two fingers to in. “Black Hat?” Flug heard the demon snarl something and try to scoot away. Flug moves closer and pressed his fingers in deeper in retaliation.

Black Hat stilled and let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper.

Flug pulled his fingers out, grimaced at the lightly green tingled liquid, before he pressed them in again. Flug began to smile as he felt inside of Black Hat while the demon writhed in a seemingly involuntarily way. Flug had thought he wouldn’t be able to do anything for Black Hat apart from the occasional blow jobs but this slit...it was able to open wide enough that Flug was fairly certain that he could-

Black Hat finally seemed to come out of the haze of Flug’s touch and pulled away from Flug abruptly. The demon hissed when the motion he made removed Flug’s fingers from his body. But Black Hat flipped over and onto his stomach in order to face Flug and showed off a hint of teeth in what appeared to be a warning. 

“I can’t always let you fuck me with your tentacles.” Flug was unimpressed by the wider array of fangs shown at that and scooted across the bed to reach out to caress Black Hat’s cheeks. From the way Black Hat leaned into his fingers and began to rumble again, Flug knew that Black Hat enjoyed his touch, and likely was being stubborn because he didn’t want to admit it. Flug’s lips quirked. “You know what? We probably shouldn’t do anything. I am still upset with you and not having sex with you seems like a good punishment right now.”

“Hnnn...” Black Hat blinked but said nothing because he appeared to be too immersed in enjoying Flug’s touch. Then Flug’s words sink in and Black Hat glared. I will have you now. You can be mad at me at a later time.”  Black Hat let out a sharp exhale when Flug let go of him. Black Hat’s balance was so bad that he ended up falling face first onto the bed.

Flug fled toward the door, heedless if the fact that he wore no pants and his shirt was half undone somehow, but he didn’t get far enough away because Black Hat managed to come to his senses. Flug had expected the tentacles to wrap around him but what Flug hadn’t expected was for it to be done as gently.

“ _Flug_...”

Demonic voice but not very forceful, reflecting the weirdly gentle touch.

Flug half-heartedly fought the tentacles slowly wrapping around his limbs, because he knew that was what Black Hat wanted. And Flug went along with it because Flug was acutely aware of the fact that Blacl Hat was holding him in a far more gentle way than was usual when Flug ended up being held by his boss’ tentacles. Flug sucked in a breath as Black Hat laid him on the bed but before the demon could pin him fully, Flug reached out and ran his hands along Black Hat’s tentacle cock.

Black Hat pressed into Flug’s hands briefly before the demon seemed to remember his body was still weakened. With a grumble, Black Hat lie on his side and huffed out what sounded like disappointment.

Flug shoved Black Hat in his side, away from his healing stomach wound, and Black Hat turned into his back with a grumbling growl. Flug saw that despite the demon healing, both he and Black Hat were turned on. Someone was going to get fucked and Flug didn’t think it was going to be him, from Black Hat’s behavior.

“We are going to have that talk, Black Hat.” Flug said coolly. “About what happened before I left the mansion, and before you came back to the past. To a time where I was still alive.”

Black Hat was silent.

Flug couldn’t think of anything more to say. It was clear from the way Black Hat was pressing subtly up against him and the way that Flug himself was resting over Black Hat that no talking was going to be fine at present. And from the way Black Hat hadn’t upended him, the demon was willing to let Flug lead. Flug did believe that Black Hat understood his words, but it was painfully clear that both of them were distracted with their half naked stare. With a sigh over things not going exactly according to plan, Flug leaned over and bit Black Hat on the shoulder, because it seemed the right thing to do. 

The writhing tendrils that were still out from Black Hat’s back settled on the bed instantly, twitching a little.

Flug bit down harder.

The tentacles went completely limp and hung off the bed as the demon’s body reluctantly went still.

“Why am I already hard?” Flug let off on the bite to ask the question but went back to the demon’s shoulder and bit down on it when no answer was forthcoming.

This time, Flug received a pleased laugh.

“Black Hat...” Flug sighed as he let go of the bite and rested his head against Black Hat’s smooth chest. “Does this have something to do with us being mates? I didn’t drink anything to make myself become aroused. It should only be you, so why am I...?” Flug frowned at the demon. “Are you doing something to me?”

Black Hat muttered something in his musical-sounding native language but it was clear that he was being evasive about answering.

“You’re normally very talkative about yourself.” Flug raises himself up with an arm on the demon’s chest and gave Black Hat a pointed look.

No answer.

Flug slid down along the demon’s body, and tapped a few fingers on Black Hat’s thigh.

Black Hat remained quiet.

“All right then, don’t tell me.” Flug said, holding back his ire as he inched his hand along dark skin before Flug plunged two fingers back into the slit beneath Black Hat’s tentacle cock. Flug crooked his fingers, drawing out what sounded like a startled hiss. “Are you certain that you don’t have any idea why we’re both getting distracted by the idea of sex? When your body isn’t fully healed and I am still upset with you?”

“You don’t understand?” Black Hat questioned as he raised his head to offer a wicked grin. The smile grew taunting as Flug glared. “Being mates doesn’t always allow for anger to get in the way of pleasure, unless one is actually against it.” Black Hat’s expression changed a fraction before it went back to amused. “In fact, physical pleasure is used with my species to get anger out of our systems so that discussions may be held with a level head.  Fighting can produce a similar effect but it is not as...pleasurable.”

Flug felt that there was more to Black Hat’s words then he was letting on but supposed the demon wasn’t about to elaborate. Getting even a little information should be counted as a victory, though the idea that there were more demons like Black Hat and Slate Hat was worrying.

“Slate Hat is the only other of my kind I have come across.” Black Hat ground his body against Flug’s fingers in an obvious way.

“Don’t read my mind.” Flug said, even if he held Black Hat’s hip down with his free hand and searched deeper in the slit with his fingers. “And the whole working out anger explains why I want to...to...” Flug but his lip, not wanting to admit to wanting to fuck his boss...mate...whatever and-

“You smell like lust.” Black Hat studied Flug for a moment, his voice steady even if his body was still moving and attempting to get Flug to continue to finger fuck him. “And I think you like the idea of having your way with me. Is that not hate sex when I want to fight in return and get out the feeling of frustration?” Black Hat’s tongue flicked out to lick his lips, eye beginning to glow red. “I do not feel much with fingers, you know.” 

“I’ll give you hate sex, you ass.” Flug removed his fingers and brought his mouth down on Black Hat’s tentacle cock. Once the demon was distracted by that, Flug slipped his fingers back into the slit. Flug gave Black Hat a hard suck on the tip of his cock as Flug used his other hand to give himself a squeeze while curling his fingers again. He had no words left to say and figured the demon would be more understanding of action.

Flug pulled off the tip to take a breath, and then took the tentacle back into his mouth. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to deep throat the tentacle because of the ridged base but Black Hat didn’t seem to care.

Instead, the demon began to rumble a little at the attention.

Flug closed his eyes for the time being as he concentrated on trying to get Black Hat to react to him.  Damn stubborn old bastard. While Flug licked and sucked at random, he found out the the whole tentacle was apparently very sensitive, and it didn't seem to matter what he did because Black Hat would react minutely to anything he did.

It felt...good, to be able to have a little control.

As Flug hummed something that caused Black Hat to hiss and jerk, Flug's fingers explored the slit further and found that it had gotten slicker.  An idea seized him, and Flug pulled up off of the tentacle cock, earning him a low growl of dissatisfaction from Black Hat.  But Flug didn't care as he shoved at Black Hat's dark skinned thighs until, with a low hiss, Black Hat let Flug do as he would.  Flug lined himself up, puffing up in weird pride over getting his boss to do something, and guided his cock to the slit before Black Hat changed his mind. 

There was a soft snarl out of Black Hat for the action, but there was otherwise no actual resistance.

Flug gripped Black Hat's thighs and groaned something nonsensical in return before he found himself bottoming out. Damn, Black Hat was ridiculously hot and the inside of the slit was weirdly smooth as well. It wasn’t exactly a vagina but Flug soon decided he didn’t care about Black Hat's anatomy because in that moment the the muscle tightened around him.  Flug shook as he gripped Black Hat's thighs tight in surprise.

Shit.

Black Hat growled in what appeared to be ecstasy as his head pressed back against the sheets, all of his tentacles writhing in short bursts.

Flug let out a high pitched yelp over the sensation of Black Hat’s tentacle dick sliding against his belly, leaking all over his skin.

”Move.” Black Hat hissed, claws digging into the bed beneath him. “Move, before I change my mind.” The large tentacle from before slid along Flug’s lower back to just above his ass and that got Flug moving. 

Flug took the warning seriously but at the same time couldn't help but feel exhilarated as he did just that.  At first he could only manage a few shallow thrusts, but with the none too subtle encouragement of a tentacle against his lower back, Flug's thrusts became stronger, his breath hitching now and again as Black Hat subconsciously clenched against him.  Flug waited during these times before he resumed moving, thanking whatever deity that would listen that Black Hat didn't rake his claws against his back.

The sheets weren't so lucky beneath them, what with the way Black Hat was shredding it with his claws with every movement that Flug made. It didn't seem like Black Hat was anywhere near close to being finished, and it kind of irritated Flug because he _was_ close.

Damn demons and their ridiculous stamina. 

Then again, Black Hat was recovering and-

"Stop thinking."  Black Hat grit out as he leaned up and licked Flug's throat.  "Move."

Flug didn't think he would last much longer, so as his thrusts faltered in rhythm, he slid a hand along Black Hat's tentacle cock and gave it a squeeze, causing Black Hat to impatiently press up against Flug as he continued to claw the bedding.

Flug gave one last jerk of his hips, and shuddered before he collapsed on top of Black Hat, laughing breathlessly over the way Black Hat's slit had clamped down on him.  The laughter vanished quickly when Flug realized that he couldn't pull out, and it wasn't for lack of lube, or whatever the hell Black Hat's body had been secreting.  Flug gave Black Hat's shoulder a slap and let out an annoyed grumble, unable to form the words to tell Black Hat to let go of his dick.  Flug gripped Black Hat around the back when the demon turned them over onto their sides, and sighed in exasperation when Black Hat nuzzled into his neck with a low purr.  Flug felt one of the demon's legs go over his own as Black Hat's arms wrapped around his back to hold him close.  

The purring grew louder as Black Hat nuzzled Flug harder.

Flug was more concerned over the way his damn cock was still inside of Black Hat and that the demon didn't seem to be very concerned about it.  And to make matters worse, tentacles formed out of Black Hat's back had begun to pile blankets and pillows from out of the closet in the room and placed it around them in a makeshift nest.

Ugh.

Flug shouldn't have given in to the temptation. He should have just left the room while he had had the chance.   A small part of Flug enjoyed what had happened but at the same time, his mind was getting back online and now he was stuck, literally, with Black Hat.  His boss didn't seem inclined to let go of him based on how close he had wrapped his body around Flug's.  The scientist shivered a little over the way Black Hat’s  slit clenched around him again, but Flug didn't miss the way Black Hat huffed out an amused laugh into the side of his neck.

Fuck. 

Had Black Hat known this was going to happen? He didn’t seem to be very surprised that they couldn’t part right away...

Flug couldn’t speak but he made his displeasure known by trying to pull away from Black Hat. To make it clear to the demon that he didn’t have any plans to remain in the room with him right now. Flug felt that he couldn’t be comfortbele in his boss’ presence until he got some answers out of Black Hat. Flug still didn’t feel like he could trust Black Hat, even with the charm around his neck that Flug knew would protect him from Black Hat himself.

Although with the way Black Hat allowed Flug to fuck him and right now seemed content to laze in bed with him, it seemed that Black Hat at least wanted to be in his presence. 

Flug had a feeling that what was really going on was that the demon didn't want to talk. About anything, really, because to do so would have Black Hat admitting to not knowing how to deal with the emotions that humans felt.

" ** _Mine_**."  Black Hat crooned in a demonic voice as his body pressed comfortably into Flug’s.

Bastard.

Flug groaned in irritation as Black Hat continued to absently nuzzle him. Despite being worn out and sweaty, Flug attempted to shove the demon’s head away. Flug’s action merely caused Black Hat to nuzzle him harder and lick Flug’s hand since it was in the way of his neck now.

Flug still couldn’t form coherent thought so he continued to try and shove the demon away, despite wanting to just fall asleep and wake up with the world making sense.  Flug squirmed over the way he still couldn’t free himself from Black Hat’s slit, and then it happened again.  The slit clenched down against him. Flug felt his cock being squeezed around the base, preventing him from pulling out but as far as Flug could tell, he should have been able to. 

“You are lucky that you are human."  Black Hat said a few minutes later. "Otherwise, I would have to kill you for doing this.”

Flug managed to open his eyes long enough to meet Black Hat’s still glowing gaze in confusion.

“How do you think my species reproduces?” Black Hat asked with a sharp grin as he ran a hand absently along Flug’s waist. “Why do you think I have this anatomy in the first place?”

“What...” Black Hat’s statement was enough to break Flug out of the post haze of sex and he glared at the demon. “You are full of shit. There’s no way that you reproduce. You and Slate Hat just phased into existence.” Flug shivered when Black Hat licked his throat again. Flug’s eyes closed as Black Hat nuzzled the side of his neck before giving it another slow, suggestive lick.

”It is very rare for my species to reproduce, as can be evidenced by only just meeting another of my kind.” Black Hat continued to press his face against the side of Flug’s neck. “Males and females have both a shaft and a slit, so it wouldn’t matter if the same gender were the only ones around to reproduce with one another. Besides, there is a fight for dominance when we feel the need to mate and I have read that it can end in the death of one or both of the demons.” Black Hat’s voice grew gleeful. “And when the demons both survive the fight, it is decided who would bear the responsibility of carrying a new demon and the the other remains until the offspring is born. Sometimes they become mates because the song is answered and other times they-“ 

Flug interrupted Black Hat’s explanation with a loud groan. Flug did not want a lesson on eldritch demon reproduction right now but it seemed he was going to get it anyway beciase his damn dick was still trapped inside Black Hat’s body and the demon seemed highly amused by his discomfort. Flug let out a sigh, half annoyed and half pleased when Black Hat began lightly tracing his fingers along his skin, no claws in sight.

Flug felt there was a reason he was wary of the claws but right now he was distracted and mortified about Black Hat’s talk of mating and offspring.

“You’re lucky that you are human in this instance, as humans aren’t compatible for reproductive purposes. I think.” Black Hat’s eye grew completely red before it went back to normal. “It is lucky, as it means that I can have you as much as I would like.”

Flug shoved at Black Hat again when the demon teased the tendril down his backside. Flug was still stuck, but he was distracted again when he felt the slit teasingly clench around him.

“Yet this feels pleasurable, so I would want you to do this again to me sometime.” Black Hat ground his hips against Flug’s.

“But your body...it’s...” Flug couldn’t even ask properly without a lot of thought. “Your biology is still working even if we aren't...compatible. How long until I can...pull out?”  

“Not for some time.” Black Hat grinned. “And the moment we part, we will have more pleasure.” Black Hat pressed his body close to Flug and began to rumble again. “For as long as your body can keep up.”

Flug couldn’t hold back a whimper over the thought. No matter how angry he was with some of Black Hat’s actions over the past month or so, he couldn’t deny that the sex was exciting. And the emotions that Black Hat was forced to experience now seemed to heighten the demon’s senses.

“Perhaps I’ll keep you inside me while I take you with the tentacle I showed you earlier.” 

“Not now.” Flug managed to say, irritably slapping his hand against Black Hat’s chest. Flug was quietly disturbed that he didn’t outright say no to the idea. “And why don’t you just let go if we aren’t compatible?”

“My instincts drive my body when someone decides they want to give me pleasure. I can’t control how my body reacts when something is inside of me.” Black Hat held on to Flug's hand and nuzzled it before giving it another lick. “And before you ask, yes, this would happen every time you choose to try to fuck me.”

”How long, Black Hat?”

”At most? An hour, perhaps.”  The demon flashed a brief hint of fang.

Black Hat was laughing at him.

Flug knew he was, and found it interesting that Black Hat remained silent after that. Flug closed his eyes, hoping that his dick wouldn’t fall off while inside of Black Hat’s body. Damn his curiosity and damn Black Hat for not mentioning this might happen when Flug got the brilliant idea to fuck his boss. 

His...his mate.

Flug opened his eyes to peek at the demon.

Black Hat’s smile sharpened when their gaze met.

Flug groaned and pressed his face against Black Hat’s chest

Damn mind reading.

It was going to be a long hour. And unfortunately, Flug wouldn’t get the chance to interrogate Black Hat about his behavior, because they were going to find out in a few hours' time that the heroes were surprisingly persistent in wanting Slate Hat freed.

Luckily, the villains that had come with them to the summer villa were more than happy to ruin any hero’s day if they so much as got within a mile of the island.

-x-x-x-

Two weeks.

It took two damn weeks before Black Hat could move under his own power without feeling ridiculously weakened. 

It had been one week since Black Hat had been able to get Flug to remain in the room with him. A week and a half side he had been able to convince Flug to be in bed beside him.

Black Hat would have to deal with his mate’s aversion to him later, as unfortunately he had heroes to deal with.

The island retreat had been been under attack by heroes for the ost two weeks, but their efforts to free Slate Hat had not amounted to absorbing.

Luckily, the villains that had brought both Blacl Hat and Flug to the villa were having quite a lot of fun preventing any hero from reaching the island.

That very morning, however, the attempted attacks stopped. 

Black Hat would have been amused over the idea of heroes giving up had he not had an early morning talk with Beryl that let Black Hat know otherwise.

Somehow, some way, the lesser demon had managed to strike a deal with Steel Fist and the other heroes that had been trying to lay seige to the villa. Black Hat had been informed by Beryl that she and Venomous had negotiated for a few days with the heroes and as soon as she got things smoothed out, she would turn the decision over to Black Hat.

Accept the deal that was reached or continue to be attacked.

Black Hat had been silent when Beryl left him with the details of the deal she’d gotten out of the heroes a few hours after the first talk. It rubbed Black Hat the wrong way but he knew that he had a decision to make. It was just as well that it took so long for negotiations to be made, because it was the first time that he was feeling more himself.

The antidote that Flug had given Black Hat had done its work and the eldritch demon was pleased that the drugs that had been forced into him in the facility were no longer in his body.

But to the deal that Beryl had presented him with and then oh so conveniently vanished with her employees an hour before.

Hand Slate Hat over to the heroes and get a neutral zone set up in return, where no one could attack or otherwise harass Black Hat. Refused, and he would be constantly be under attack by any hero daring enough to go after him.

As interesting an idea as this was, Black Hat was far more tempted to tear Slate Hat apart into bloody chunks then strike a bargain with heroes. After all, the heroes wanted Slate Hat back so that the other demon could be free to operate in this world as a neutral party to both heroes and villains and more importantly, to civilians, who tended to get very cross when they ended up in an area where heroes and villains fought.

Black Hat was disgusted by the idea, until Flug caught wind of the offer.

-x-x-x-

“The heroes are offering to make Hatsville a neutral territory?” Flug gave Black Hat an exasperated look. “You know that means we wouldn’t have to worry about any more break-ins at the mansion or otherwise be harassed on the street.”

”They already left us alone for the most part.” Black Hat growled back. “Apart from a few brave and foolish idiots.”

”Before you went on a killing rampage and scared them enough to want to pick you away for being too dangerous to be free to do what you want.” Flug jabbed a finger into Black Hat’s chest when the demon opened his mouth a did to disagree. “Black Hat. It’s obvious the heroes are expecting. You to say no and it will give them an excuse to try to capture you again. And now they know I’m your mate so they could try to kidnap me.” At the glower, Flug glared. “If you agree to the deal and hand Slate Hat over, they’ve essentially Gary reed that you can keep running your business and so long as you’re in Hatsville there’s nothing they can do to stop you. And not only would they not be able to touch you, if someone was stupid enough to attack us, they’ll get in trouble for not abiding by their promises.”

“There is that.” Black Hat agreed with a displeasure grumble.

“So agree to their terms just this once.” Flug’s goggles reflected in the low light of the room and the scientist’s tone went from serious to gleeful. “Slate Hat is going to be useless for a time, even though Star Sealer’s seal had worn off.” Flug gave off the impression of smiling. “He hasn’t said a word for the past week. It seems as if something made him sad but because of all the testing I did to make the antidote from before, he is weakened. Slate Hat even cringes from my presence when I just walk by the door to the room he is in.”

”So what you are saying is that he will be useless to the heroes for a time.” An evil grin was beginning of stretch across Black Hat’s face.

”Yes.”

Black Hat decided to relent. In the past, he would have merely destroyed the heroes for daring to think that they could strike a deal with him. But since Black Hat had Flug for a mate now, having a neutral territory would actually be quite useful, now that Flug had pointed that little detail out. It would allow for Black Hat to be a little less possessive and less likely to anger Flug by trying to keep him in the mansion. And it was now delightful to think about the heroes who lived in the area and how frustrated they would be over the fact that they couldn’t launch attacks on Black Hat without violent repercussions.

With the decision made, there was only one thing left to do. Choose a spot to release Slate Hat to the heroes. 

-x-x-x-

Everything went along smoothly, and it was quite entertaining to see Steel Fist obviously longing to have the heroes around him launch a group attack. But heroes and honoring their word won out, and Black Hat stood in a clearing some miles from the island he had been on, Slate Hat immobile on the ground nearby through a spell.

It was pathetic, really. Slate Hat should have been easily able to free himself but was clearly too preoccupied in his mind to bother doing so.

The moment Steel Fist grit out the terms, and no loopholes could be found, Black Hat released Slate Hat from the spell. As Slate Hat rose to bus feet, Black Hat growled in a low tone at the other demon.

“If you ever show up in my territory again, I will kill you, regardless of whether or not the heroes will go back on their promises.”

“If my death would mean that you are hunted down, I would let it happen. But I will respect the effort the heroes took to ensure that I am free of you and your insane mate.” Slate Hat almost shrank back at the glowing red eye that had fixed in him but stood firm. “I don’t care how long it takes, but I will make you pay for my family’s death.”

“I thought I already had.” Black Hat said mockingly.

“Your scientist is alive.” Slate Hat turned away. “What happened before you returned to the past means that you losing your mate never happened. When I am ready, I will come back, and when that time comes, you will have wished you killed me instead of letting me go free as part of a bargain for safe territory.” Slate Hat glanced over his shoulder, his single eye burning red. “Nowhere will be safe for you once I return.”

Black Hat dismissed Slate Hat’s words as empty threats, and once he saw the curt nod from Steel Fist accepting the trade, Black Hat left the area. Now that Slate Hat was dealt with for the time being, Black Hat had damage control to deal with when it came to his mate.

While Flug seemed to consent to the idea of being in the same room to sleep with Black Hat, the demon could still sense the resentment and anger swirling within Flug. Black Hat was determined to solve that anger toward him, so that things might go back to a sense of normalcy. Or as normal as it could be with a human as a mate to an ancient eldritch demon, or as Flug put it, a stubborn old bastard.

By the time Black Hat collected Flug, a sleeping Demencia and returned home to the mansion, a plan had formed in Black Hat’s mind. As Black Hat watched Flug wander off toward the lab, the demon knew what he had to do. Black Hat would first ensure that Demencia didn’t harm Flug and once that was accomplished, Black Hat could then focus on the task at hand. 

Black Hat would attempt to woo his mate with a few ideas that he could now follow through with, and in the process, perhaps Black Hat would manage to earn Flug’s forgiveness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Black Hat is going to take Flug out on an actual date because he seems to think that will make Flug be less upset with him (Black Hat would rather avoid talking about what happened until all other options run out).
> 
> I might come back to this chapter and write out a bit more of the end of this. But now that it is done, I can get back on track with the story and hopefully not get stuck again.


	24. An Evil Heart to Heart pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and the next one) actually sprang into existence because I felt that Black Hat needed to face his emotions and actually have a talk with Flug before Flug would be willing to allow Black Hat to take him out on a date. Not that it is going to be easy for Black Hat to admit to having certain emotions.

The mansion was eerily silent, and more so than was usual. It could have just been because no one had lived inside of it for a few weeks, but it unnerved Flug nonetheless.  So much had happened in so little time, and Flug was still reeling over the fact that he had died in what was now an alternate reality. But it was hard not to think about how he had lingered after death as a soul. To be able to see what had happened to Black Hat before his body had been taken away in an ambulance.  It had surprised Flug that Black Hat hadn't wanted to instantly kill the heroes in the clearing for what had been done to him, when he had gone back in time, but at the same time, his boss clearly hadn't been in good shape.

Retreating had been a must.

Flug knew that the only reason he was alive right now was because Black Hat had used the time traveling device. His boss had taken Flug's written words that had been offered to him, both audible and written, to return to a time that Flug was alive. It hadn’t exactly worked as anticipated but here Flug was, two weeks later, and back in the mansion he hadn’t expected to ever return to. 

The only problem now was trying to figure out whether or not Black Hat would ever going to come to terms with his still newfound emotions.  Flug had to wonder if Black Hat could ever actually talk to him about what had happened over the past several months.

Flug wasn't holding out hope for a full-blown discussion, but at the same time, he wanted his boss to show that he could change, even if it was at a snails pace.

-x-x-x-

Flug anxiously looked up from the desk he was seated at, but nothing apart from the sight of the lab greeted his eyes. All was unnaturally still, and it could have been because the heroes had ransacked the mansion while he and Black Hat, along with a few other villains, had secluded themselves on an island. 

Luckily, none of the heroes that had intruded on their home in their absence had been able to find the sensitive equipment or information that Flug had.  Not that that would have mattered because it was either protected, encoded or backed up. But everything else inside the laboratory had been wrecked or otherwise made unusable or unreadable, as was the case of some blueprints and computer schematics. Flug clenched a hand against his desk, the goggles reflecting a narrowed look.  The sight had upset Flug greatly when he had first stepped back into the lab. He recalled the way his shoulders had slumped in resignation of how much work he would have to do to set things right. Flug had been about to ask his boss for time to make the lab usable again, and that was when something interesting happened.

The first of many fascinating displays from his boss since returning to the mansion.

Black Hat had merely snapped his fingers and in an instant, everything was restored to its previous condition. With a once over as if making certain he hadn’t missed anything, Black Hat had given Flug a quick glance, before sweeping out of the lab and leaving the scientist alone.

That had been two days ago and in that time, Flug hardly ever saw Black Hat but for the demon appearing to ask about business-related projects.   Flug had answered the questions posed to him without looking at his boss, and oddly enough, felt no anger.

Flug shook his head and attempted to focus on his project that was right in front of him.  He had to stop thinking about Black Hat or he was liable to get upset and frustrated.  While Flug was grateful that Black Hat had chosen to make sure he hadn't died, it was going to take more than that for Flug to even begin to give him a sliver of trust after what had happened.  The tiny coral plane around his neck with spells to prevent his boss from harming him was a good step, but Flug needed more than physical objects.  He needed to hear Black Hat talk about things.  For his boss to admit to doing something wrong.

"It's late..."  Flug mumbled to himself, glancing at the clock and then at the device on the desk. He was satisfied with the ray's progress, and felt it was time to get some rest.  He had been feeling a little off as the days progressed, and Flug could only hope that he wasn't getting sick.  With a yawn behind the paper bag, Flug shoved away from the desk and rose, shuffling out of the lab and down the darkened halls of the mansion. Flug felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and couldn't help but shiver.

Black Hat was watching him from the shadows.

Flug knew he was, as the scientist had been around his boss for enough years to recognize the telltale signs of his presence.  Despite the fact that Black Hat was observing him, Flug ignored the demon and continued on to his bedroom.  He needed sleep, and Flug was not in the mood for any of Black Hat's mind games.  If Black Hat wanted to talk to him, then his boss could come crawling on his belly to him.  Black Hat needed to make it clear that he wanted to communicate, and maybe Flug would listen to him.  Flug began to doze off, and as he did, Flug entertained the notion further by ignoring Black Hat, and leaving him on the ground to stew. 

When Flug finally conked out, he dreamed about Black Hat slinking into his bedroom and huddling on the floor.  Flug saw the way that his boss gave him a look of both frustration and longing, like Black Hat couldn't figure out what to say to Flug and opted to just stare at him instead, as if uncertain how to proceed.  Flug pictured himself giving Black Hat a cold look, and then promptly turned over so that his back was to the demon.  Flug dream showed him the way Black Hat silently crept toward the bed, all but dragging himself along the ground.  At the base of the bed, Black Hat stilled and brushed his body against the bed and let out one of those notes from his song, as if trying to get Flug's attention.

Flug's dream-self ignored him.

By the time Flug woke up, he felt rather refreshed, despite having had several dreams involving Black Hat.  The last one had been about Black Hat curled at the end of his bed and looking quite put out when Flug didn't say anything to him.  Flug wouldn't be saying anything, in a dream or when awake, to Black Hat apart from work-related things until the demon started talking.  Flug had tried several times since returning to the mansion, in an attempt to prompt Black Hat into talking about his emotions. Or hell, to even talk about what had happened when he had attempted to prevent Flug from leaving the mansion.  But every time Flug attempted to start the conversation, there was never a very good response from his boss.

While in the process of rolling out of bed, Flug froze in place as a faint scent hit him.  A scent he hadn't really thought about since the business trip.  Flug pressed his face into the sheets and took a whiff. There was a faint scent of flowers on the sheets beneath him, with a tiny bit of death and decay.  It was a scent Flug associated with Black Hat.

Had Black Hat been in his room with him?

Shaking his head, Flug changed clothes and headed back to the lab, mind whirling over whether or not his dreams had truly been dreams.  He had almost discounted the dreams when they didn't occur for the next several days, but every morning for the next four days, he woke to the the scent of his boss, but the demon was nowhere in sight the moment Flug opened his eyes.

With a snap to settle the goggles over the paper bag, Flug waited until Black Hat slunk into the lab to drop off supplies to confront his boss.

"What part of 'I'm am upset with you' don't you understand?"  Flug asked, as Black Hat slid into the shadows, only a glowing eye visible when the demon turned to stare at him.  "Why makes you think I want you in my bedroom right now when you are making no effort to talk to me?"

"...I do talk to you."  Black Hat said stiffly.

"You know what I mean, Black Hat.  You're not a fool."  Flug shot back, bristling with irritation.  "If this is how things are going to be between us, then why didn't you just use the time machine to return to before we ended up mates? I asked you before and-"

"Hey, nerd, better start running or you'll lose your head faster!"  Demencia suddenly cut in, as she fell from the ceiling and landed nearby, brandishing the ax that she had received from Venomous. 

Flug took one look at the pissed off lizard hybrid and ran.  He had seen the way she gave him a falsely sweet smile and Flug didn't stop to think the situation through as he sprinted. While Flug was scrawny, the number of times Black Hat had chased him down in the past made Flug very motivated in self-preservation.

Demencia let out a whoop and gave chase, her expression quite eager over the idea to take a whack at the fleeing scientist.

"I thought you and Black Hat were an item, Fluggie!  Isn't he concerned you might...I dunno...lose your head?"  Demenica caught up with Flug and swung the ax, narrowly missing. The blade swept several breakable items off of a desk.  "Oh, that's right!  He wouldn't care if your head came off your shoulders 'cause he's evil! He'd probably laugh at the sight and keep your head in a jar or something." Demenica swing her ax again, causing Flug to throw himself to the ground this time.  "Why would Black Hat bother feeling anything toward you anyway?  You're so pathetic! You can't even protect yourself without your fancy gadgets."

Flug scrambled to his feet and dove behind another desk, reaching for a weapon to prevent Demencia from hacking off any of his limbs. Flug knew she would do that right now if given the chance.  Flug wasn't about to ask Black Hat for help.  Obviously the bastard was enjoying watching him flee for his life to avoid the hybrid's anger, and it just made Flug more convinced that he needed to-

"Hey!  No fair!"  Demenica suddenly complained, letting out a hiss of annoyance.

Flug's hands landed on a stun gun and he whipped around, ready to fire, only to fumble with the weapon in quiet surprise. 

Black Hat wasn't in the shadows of the lab any longer.  He was crouched right in front of Flug, using his body as a barrier between Flug and Demencia.  Black Hat actually had a tentacle wrapped around the lizard girl's waist, keeping her from getting anywhere near the scientist.

Flug felt trepidation over the odd look Black Hat gave him out of the corner of his eye, as if the demon were waiting for him to say something. 

Black Hat stared unblinkingly, before he glanced at Demenica, and then back to Flug, raising a thin brow.

"....don't hurt her, for now.  She didn't get me."  Flug made the assumption that his boss wanted to know what to do with Demencia.  "But maybe put her somewhere where she can't attack me for a few days?"

Demencia let out a surprised sound as the tentacle around her waist tossed her through a portal that suddenly formed in mid-air.  The moment she was through it, the portal closed.

“Black Hat...” Flug let out a harsh breath, not realizing that he had been holding it.  Flug knew that he wouldn’t have stood a chance against the angry lizard hybrid wielding an ax.  Flug might not have gotten to his stun gun fast enough if his boss hadn't intervened.  Seeing that Black Hat had turned to look at him again, Flug sucked in a breath, let it out, and in a surprisingly steady voice, the scientist continued to speak, “W...where did you send her?”

"Realm of trials. She will be sufficiently entertained with the obstacle courses and other violent activities.  It will allow Demenica to get the rage out of her system while I decide how to deal with her."  Black Hat said with a hint of a grin.

“If she is going to be away for a time...” Flug would only say this once.  "...then perhaps there is something we can discuss apart from company business?"

Black Hat stiffened, but didn't say no to the idea, even as he prowled out of the lab without a word.

Flug, as soon as he could calm his hammering heart, went back to work.  Once he was finished for the day, Flug went to bed to see if Black Hat was going to try and be sneaky again.  But when Flug woke up the next morning, he knew that his boss hadn't been in the room with him. Flug wasn’t sure how he knew, but he could almost...sense it, and the fact that the scent of flowers and decay lessened as the days went by was indicative of Black Hat's absence.

Black Hat, in fact, took to vanishing over the next week, apart from the necessary check-in for the business and how projects were coming along. 

Flug wasn't so concerned, since his boss vanishing at random wasn't exactly anything new.  But then Black Hat stopped showing up in the laboratory, and even appeared to leave the mansion itself for a few days.  It shouldn't have been overly concerning, but Flug found himself almost...anxious over the fact that Black Hat had stopped checking in.  But then again, Black Hat could be trying a new tactic to get Flug to come to him, and Flug wasn't having any of that. 

But the longer Flug went without seeing his boss, the more on edge Flug became.  By the end of the fourth day of not seeing Black Hat in any way, not even a glimpse, Flug found that he was on pins and needles.  His stress levels were slowly rising, although Flug was sure that part of it was the sudden influx of requests for items from villains for weapons and security devices and the like.  Being jumpy wasn't anything new, nor was the stress, so Flug wrote it off as being over worked.  At the very least, he was still sticking to the schedule where he got more food and rest than he used to.

The feelings still persisted, however, and Flug might have let it slide had a thought not struck him the night before. An idea as to why he was feeling as he was.  Flug felt that it had to do with his boss' presence, or the lack of it. Flug thought about things as he worked, and was convinced that he was feeling something in his body because of being separated from Black Hat for several days.  Flug had only felt a hint of it after Black Hat had spent a few nights in his room, and now that Flug wasn't anywhere near his boss, Flug felt worse than he had before.  But really, the sensation just felt like his old stress while working under pressure.  The way the lack of focus had come from being sleep deprived, underfed and overworked before Black Hat had relented and changed his schedule.

Flug recorded his findings and looked them over, and felt certain that what he was currently feeling had to do with the bond between Black Hat and himself. Flug wondered if perhaps his boss thought he would be the one crawling to him for answers.  That the sensations currently assailing his body would become too much and Flug would cave in and look for Black Hat for answers. 

Flug curled his lips as he closed the notebook.

Black Hat was mistaken if he thought Flug was going to go to him for answers.  If the demon felt anything like Flug did, the scientist gave him only another day, perhaps even half a day, before Black Hat came to him. Flug would wait Black Hat out because Flug was used to working through the anxiety and discomfort and jumpiness that his body was currently experiencing.

Black Hat did not have any experience managing the stress, and would likely lose his damn mind if he couldn't find an outlet.

Flug felt an unexpected twinge of sadistic pleasure over the sight of Black Hat entering the lab hours later, just as the scientist was about ready to wrap things up for the day.  Flug pretended to not notice Black Hat, who had entered through the door, instead of sweeping in through the shadows.  Flug glanced at his boss out of the corner of his eyes, goggles reflecting a little vindictive glee over the way Black Hat appeared almost ragged in appearance, his body almost drooping.  Black Hat wore only an unbuttoned red dress shirt, pants and his top hat.  Bare taloned feet tapped against the floor of the lab in what appeared to be an anxious way, and Flug was intrigued.  

Black Hat shifted from one foot to another, fidgeting now and again, which was weird to see.

Flug continued to ignore Black Hat as he tidied up the desk he had been working at.  Flug wasn't going to say a damn thing.  Black Hat needed to be able to start up conversations about uncomfortable topics, or he wouldn't ever get anywhere with his emotions.  Just as Flug walked over to a shelf to set a piece of equipment there, he heard a faint, discomforted hiss.  Flug paused for a moment, then promptly went back to ignoring his boss. 

Black Hat wouldn't get to him that easily. 

Flug about-faced, and headed back to another desk after catching sight of Black Hat crouching and watching him with an unblinking eye.  Flug avoided eye contact and sat right back down at his desk.  Flug heard scratching against the floor of the lab, but went back to a project, picking up a screwdriver.  He might as well get some more work done, seeing as Black Hat apparently could no longer stand whatever it was he felt at present.

The hours ticked by, and since Flug was more capable of ignoring the discomfort and rising stress, he still was able to get a fair amount of work done.  His patience paid off, because Black Hat finally made a move from where he had been crouched.

A thin, half choked back whimper died in Black Hat's throat, followed by the heavy sound of the demon dropping to the floor of the lab that resounded in the silence.

Flug was not impressed and continued to work, until a weird swishing sound caught his attention.  It sounded like fabric dragging against something. Unwillingly, Flug found himself twist on his chair to see what the hell his boss was up to.  Flug stared, and then hastily scooted his chair around to watch the show, because damn.  His boss must be feeling like shit if he was still halfway across the lab and already on the floor.

Black Hat was on his hands and knees, seemingly staring at the floor from the way his head hung over, the top hat nearly brushing the floor.  Claws and talons scratched at the floor, but Black Hat didn't raise his head, even when he seemed to notice the way Flug swung his chair around to face him.  Instead, Black Hat inched across the floor toward Flug, body low to the ground with his head still ducked down.  Black Hat stopped every now and again, as if expecting Flug to say something.

Flug didn't.  He just kept staring, feeling unexpectedly aroused by the sight.  But Flug reigned the feeling in, and waited to see what the hell his boss was up to.

Black Hat crawled closer, still pausing now and again, until he reached Flug's chair, and slowly, almost carefully, brushed his fingertips lightly across one of Flug's shoes.

Flug felt his breathing getting heavier.

Damn interested body.

Flug managed to remain on the chair and didn't say or do anything.  

Black Hat reached out again and brushed Flug's other shoe with his fingers, before he closed the distance with another little skitter of limbs, and rested his head near Flug's shoes.

Flug almost let out a groan at the sight, not realizing that one of his hands hand had drifted down to his crotch until he gave his bulge an absent rub.  Flug wasn't sure what Black Hat was up to but Flug actually didn't mind getting turned on by this so long as Black Hat didn't think they were going to have sex.  Flug was fairly certain that Black Hat could scent his arousal, and thus far hadn't done anything to indicate that he knew about it.  Instead, the demon's chest began to rumble, the vibrations reaching Flug's feet.

Time slipped by, and Flug managed to resist the urge to rip his pants off as he settled for idly palming himself through his pants.

Black Hat slowly got back up to his hands and knees and rubbed his face near Flug's ankles.  With a low hiss, Black Hat sat down, his head still ducked low as he pressed his cheek to one Flug's knees, still rumbling.

Flug swallowed hard, but he kept his mouth shut.  He could practically feel the desperation and need rolling off of his boss, but Flug kept a hold of himself and waited.

Black Hat had to make the first move.

Flug's patience that day paid off. 

As soon as midnight struck, and reflected in glowing numbers in the lab, Black Hat finally spoke, his voice sounding oddly worn out.

"I don't understand what is happening to my body, Flug.  It is...I can't concentrate on my work.  Do you not feel similarly?  The sensations have only gotten worse since I have spent time away from you over the past few days."  Black Hat sagged against Flug's legs, as if the touch helped.  "Only now is there a sense of relief.  I was not entirely sure before, but I believe the...the sensations, have to do with the bond between us as mates."

Flug said nothing, even though he had suspected that what he was feeling was because of his boss' damn specie. How they mated to one another and apparently got a lot of benefits, as well as some inconveniences.  But Flug didn't dare say a word to make Black Hat stop speaking since his boss had finally, _finally_ touched on what he was feeling, even if it was unexpected. 

"Spending nights with you seemed to be the only way to alleviate the sensation."  Black Hat seemed to be saying this more to himself than Flug.  "I thought spending time apart would make it better, not worse.  It appears as if the bond is deeper than I thought, and it is...it is somewhat different than what my kind experiences, from what I have been able to ascertain..."

Flug quietly assessed how he was feeling right now, and found that the anxious feeling and building panic were fading now that he was in close proximity to Black Hat. 

Interesting. 

“I...do not know know how to deal with these... emotions, that you wanted me to have."  Black Hat said after a prolonged period of silence.  With something that sounded like a sigh, Black Hat moved away from Flug and pressed his body low to the ground once more. The demon's hand reached out and brushed against Flug's shoes again.

Flug glanced down and found that Black Hat's whole posture was giving off the impression of defeat and exhaustion.  Ir was as if Black Hat had fought and fought against what he had been feeling, before it built up inside him so much that it weighed him down instead of making him lash out.  

"I find these emotions intrusive and unnecessary."  Black Hat moved his hand away and scratched against the floor, his teeth grinding together.  "I have done my best to ignore them, as many of the feelings go against my very being.” Black Hat forced his fingers to lose the sharp claws, and brushed them heavily against Flug's shoes this time.

Flug found breathing very difficult right now, because he had just discovered that having Black Hat on the floor like this and touching his shoes far more arousing than it had any right to be.  But Flug was still reeling over the fact that Black Hat was finally speaking to him about how he was being affected by emotions. 

It was a rather surreal experience.

“My...previous attempts to contain the emotions that I find unpleasant.  It...did not work, as it was one of the reasons why I lashed out at you."  Black Hat lowered his head.

Flug hated how his breathing hitched but the fact that Black Hat was nuzzling his shoe was making his damn dick begin to leak pre-cum.  Holy shit did Flug find all of this so very fascinating.  

"I allowed my instincts to take over in order to avoid facing the emotions that had built up inside me.  Of the rage over the idea of someone capturing or killing you outside of the mansion without my knowledge. Of someone kidnapping you.  Stealing away my mate and holding you for ransom."  Black Hat settled on the ground and wrapped his arms around Flug's ankle as the demon's cheek pressed to Flug's shoe again, tongue flicking out against the top of it.

Flug could not help but utter a helpless, disbelieving little giggle over the fact that _the_  Black Hat was licking his shoe.  Flug was going to come in his pants at this rate. Black Hat seemed to be well-aware of this, but continued to speak in any case, and Flug wasn't certain whether to kick or congratulate his boss for discovering a new kink.

"Due to allowing my instincts to be in the forefront of my mind, I felt compelled to want to get my aggression out over the argument we had been having. About whether or not I would allow you out of the mansion, as you would be in danger as my mate.  And in that alley...it had become too much to hold in.” Black Hat stilled against Flug, even if his cheek was still pressed to Flug's shoe as the tongue flicked out at random. Black Hat was likely tasting some substance that had broken on the desk hours ago and spilled on Flug's shoes.

"Fuck."  Flug uttered under his breath.  He was still listening to Black Hat, but couldn't help but squirm over the sight of that long tongue flicking out to lick his damn shoe when it appeared from under the brim of Black Hat's top hat.  Flug fought to remain quiet. From the halting sound of his boss' voice, it was difficult for Black Hat to get the words out.  It was as if admitting to giving in to emotions was a weakness. It was a if it was a terrible inconvenience to the demon to be unable to be in control of those emotions.

"I was caught up in all of those unfamiliar and distasteful emotions. So I acted as my instincts dictated when you slapped me in that alley."  Black Hat let out a grumble.  "So lost in my instincts, I briefly forgot that you were human and would take damage from a slap from me in return."

Flug stilled, the arousal slowly being overtaken by confusion and a little anger.

"That was the reason I was momentarily confused when you did not strike back at me in retaliation.  I had been anticipating that you would start a fight with me."  Black Hat backed away from Flug, as if sensing the rising fury, and kept his body low to the ground.  "Had there been a scuffle between us, we would have gotten worn out. We would have continued our conversation with one another with level heads, once we had mellowed out and could reason soundly."  Black Hat sunk completely to the ground and went still over the way Flug dug a foot into his shoulder all of a sudden.  A faint growl rose from the demon, indicating that Black Hat wasn't as submissive as he was presenting himself to be, but the growl petered out at another press of Flug's shoe.

“So you ignored your emotions and thought it was a good idea to let your instincts take over, when you likely knew that you could lash out at any moment?  And you decided to let this happen while you were around me?"  Flug glared down at his boss, and while a faint twitch reminded him that he very much liked the sight of Black Hat under him, sexual or otherwise, Flug had to address what Black Hat had just told him.  "How in the world wouldn'tyou be able to remember that I am human? You havebeen around me long enough to know that I won’t be anything else.”

Flug absently ran a few fingers down his paperbag, where he knew the scars on his face to be.  Flug remembered the painful strike and the terror it had brought him weeks after the occurence.  The memory of the agony Flug had been in lingered as well. “You know that I can’t take too many injuries before I won't be able to recover from them.  Too much damage to my body will kill me, Black Hat.  Why would you forget that?” Flug flinched involuntarily when a tentacle burst out of Black Hat's back and loosely wrapped around his left hand.

“Do not talk about drying.” Black Hat said with a snarl, even as he kept his body lying on the ground, allowing Flug's foot to continue to press into his shoulder.  The tentacle curled around Flug's hand tightly as the demon's voice lost the anger, weariness overtaking it. “I’ve already seen you die once and I don’t desire to see it happen again. Nor go through the aftermath of realizing you’re gone.”

Flug frowned.  Wait. Black Hat had...felt something when he had died?

“As to not remembering that you’re human all the time...my instincts tend to limit my comprehension of simple matters."  Black Hat slowly turned his head almost completely backward as his tongue lolled out and flicked Flug's ankle, from where the scientist still had his foot against the demon's shoulder. "I...am usually more in control of myself.  Normally I would not have lashed out at a human unless I intended to kill them.  But as you are my mate...my instincts have apparently been confused with you, about what I should do or how I should react.” Black Hat's tongue slipped out of sight as his head snapped forward.

"And as to the bond...another thing that happens is that we get anxious, panicked and stressed out when we are apart for too long?"  Flug asked into the silence that followed Black Hat's words.  "That really doesn't seem like it is a very useful evolutionary aspect if it can cause someone like you to be so crippled by the sensations the bond brings."

"From what I can sense, ordinarily my kind ought to be able to compensate for being away from their mates."  Black Hat made a sound like he had swallowed something foul, like sugar or something similarly sweet. "Human mates, on the other hand, appear to need more reassurances, as I was testing the distance and time apart.  It seems as though being apart for more than a few days causes some form of distress and discomfort."  Black Hat quieted for a moment.  "Have you noticed that the sensation has been slowly dissipating?"

"Does it always need to involve touch?" Flug asked, thinking over the way Black Hat had been lightly touching him.  Flug was cross that he wasn't close enough to a notebook to write this down.   "Or is being in the same room enough?"

"We weren’t always touching when you were in my office as you worked after we returned from the business trip." Black Hat sounded a little irate, but the demon pushed it down as his body sagged against the ground as Flug toyed with the tentacle he had wrapped around the scientist's left wrist. "Hrmm...It does appear that there are added benefits of relaxation when in physical contact."  Black Hat subconsciously held himself in place even as he allowed Flug to pet his tentacle. "To alleviate the stress and discomfort of being parted for long periods of time, just being in the same room appears to be sufficient to prevent those unwanted sensations from rising."

"You're purring again."  Flug pointed out as he carefully tried to free his left hand from the tentacle.

"There are some things even I can't control, doctor."  Black Hat grumbled.  "I am currently occupied with ridding myself of the unfamiliar sensations in my body. One has followed me most of the time, especially when I left the mansion for several days."

"And what was that feeling?"  Flug asked, holding on to the tentacle when it twitched, as if Black Hat thought to draw it away.

"...Anxiousness, I believe.  I felt...unnerved to think that when I returned to the mansion, you would not be here."  Black Hat said, body contorting a little as he inched backward, and gave his tendril a tug in Flug's grasp.  "I returned because it was getting to be too much. I might have devoured some of the populace if I had not returned when I did. "

"Recall my scars, Black Hat?  Remember your own words of letting your feelings get bottled up and then lashing out because it was too much to process? How you told me just now that you felt like you would have killed people if the feeling persisted?"  Flug squeezed the tentacle.  "You seem to be better now, but what are you going to do when it happens again?  You have to learn to control what you are feeling or heroes are going to come after you, neutral territory or not."

Black Hat was silent.

"You said you would make things up to up to me.” Flug rested his foot heavily against his boss’ shoulder. “I’m going to be honest right now. With what I know of you, I don’t expect much.”

Black Hat let out a low growl.

“You still don't understand some of the emotions you are experiencing and empathy is definitely going to elude you.” Flug moved his foot away. “It took you a while but it is good for you to talk about what emotions you don’t understand. I have told you to ask me questions about why you feel them or what they mean.” Flug hesitated as a thought occurred to him. “I am...curious, about why you screamed when I died before. When you held my body for so long even after I was dead  I saw the way you carried me, acting like you were trying to wake me up even though you knew I was dead.  And then that screech...I thought...I thought that you hadn’t liked that you ended up with me as a mate because of your instincts. But then...when I saw you in that dark place and you danced with me...when you sang to me, and looked like you didn't want to let me go.  It s-seemed like I actually m-meant something to you.”

There was no sound from Black Hat as the tentacle in Flug’s hand vanished abruptly.

“It was raining when I asked you to make it stop hurting.” Flug pressed on as he saw Black Hat rise to his feet and back away, his head still ducked low. “I was in a lot of pain...but when it stopped, I was able to see things a little clearer and it...it looked like you actually cared that I was gone and when the heroes were restraining you and taking my body away, it looked like-“ Flug clapped his hands over the paper bag he wore when Black Hat let out a strangely heart-rending screech, as if he had suddenly been transported back to that time. Flug opened his eyes in time to see an expression flash across Black Hat's face.  A look of what appeared to be horror mixed in with comprehension before the demon threw himself into the shadows in the corner of the lab.

Flug felt his heart beating quick in his chest as he stared at the darkened corner, as if expecting his boss to come back.

Black Hat didn’t.

That had not been at all what Flug thought his boss' reaction to his words would be.

Flug didn’t think that Black Hat was afraid of anything, so why would he make such a sound in response to Flug’s queries? With a sigh, the scientist shook his head. Flug wasn’t in any mood to try and figure out what was going on in Black Hat’s mind. Besides, his boss had given him plenty to think about, including the lovely sight of Black Hat crawling with his belly touching the floor and licking Flug’s shoes. Flug issued out a disgruntled sound over his body’s interest in continuing the fantasy, and headed for his bedroom.

It was late, and Flug desperately wanted to keep up with his new sleeping schedule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate everyone’s patience between updates. Since I’m getting to the last 1/4 of the fic, it might start to take a little longer because I really would like to keep the quality up. The second half of this chapter will be up soon (either later tonight or in the morning) as I finish touching it up. I wrote too much and wasn't up for editing a chapter of 12,000+ words.


	25. An Evil Heart to Heart pt 2

When Flug woke the next morning, it was to some curious happenings.

The first was the sight of some roses, carnations and lilies in a vase on his bedside table that had not been there before. The second was two wristbands, one gray and one black, hanging on the doorknob on the inside of his bedroom. The last was the sight of some struggling heroes in the laboratory, all of whom had been strapped down.

Flug stared at the three heroes who were restrained, and then to the note.  The piece of paper was held in place with a knife, buried in one of the heroes arms, slowly oozing blood and staining the paper.

_Some trespassers for you. These fools were not deterred by my presence to try to ‘rescue’ you_

_\- BH_

Flug couldn't help but let an evil smile spread across his face, hidden by the bag over his head as he slowly looked the three heroes over.  He had wanted to do some experiences, and it was a lot easier with live test subjects.

But as he worked, Flug couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his back.  Covered in blood from digging his hands into the guts of one of the now-dead heroes, Flug kept his attention on the body.  If Black Hat wanted to observe him, then fine.  But he had better not interrupt his work.  Flug had made a breakthrough on one of his injections that he had been developing.  The one he had been trying to perfect when he had accidentally made his scent irresistible to Black Hat.

The injection, now that it was stable, could be developed into a ray, to make the victim's fear palpable. 

Flug continued his work until all three heroes were beyond recognition, and felt pleased with the progress that had been made.  Flug looked the picked apart bodies, and considered the way that Black Hat was lurking in the lab with him.  He might be wrong, but Flug almost could feel the way that his actions had apparently turned his boss on.  Too bad Flug wasn't in the mood for sex at present, but he was going to have to figure out what to do with the bodies, since Demencia was still in the Realm of Trials.

"I'm going to go clean up.  If you would like to do something about the bodies, then do so.  Otherwise I'll just cut them up and shove them into the fireplace."  Flug headed for the door to exit the lab, so he could go to the small bathroom just down the hall.  Flug paused mid-step when the lab darkened, and wispy shadows enveloped the scientist.  Hot breath spilled over Flug's neck as teeth gently grazed his neck.  Flug bit back a whimper, but Black Hat apparently sensed his unease, as the teeth retreated, and a wet tongue took its place. 

"I should have watched you play with your victims sooner.  It is quite and exquisite sight, the way you toyed with them." Tendrils gently caressed Flug all over, as Black Hat's breath spilled over his skin in an eager way.  "The way you focus on them, as their life fades away...the way you plunge your hands into their bodies while they still live, touching their insides..." Little mouths on the tentacles licked the blood Flug was covered in, as Black Hat pressed against Flug, "It makes me want to show my...appreciation for such an evil display."

"Your 'appreciation' can wait until we finish our conversation from before."  Flug said, even if his breath was a little quick.  Flug stepped away from Black Hat and exited the lab.  "If you want to watch me chop my test subjects up another time, then wait until next time.  Flug closed the door behind him, and walked a little quicker to the bathroom when he heard the telltale sound of crunching bones as Black Hat apparently decided to eat the dead heroes.

The very next morning, when Flug entered the lab, there were two more heroes bound against examination tables. Flug looked to the side, and found Black Hat lurking in the corner of the lab, looking expectantly at him.  

Flug didn't even bother actually testing anything.  Instead, he picked up one of Demencia's axes, and brought it down on one of the heroes head as he looked at Black Hat.

A forked tongue flicked out to lick the demon's thin lips.

Flug turned and wrenched the ax out, and brought it down on the sobbing hero strapped down to the other.  A satisfying wet crunch later, and Flug left the ax embedded in the heroes head, his arms a little sore from the effort.  Flug was splattered with blood as he narrowed his eyes at his boss.

Black Hat had unbuttoned his dress shirt a little and quirked a brow.

Flug stalked out of the lab, fuming over the warring thoughts in his mind.  He wanted Black Hat, but at the same time, he wasn't going to give in so easily.  Black Hat had started to talk to him, but if he kept running in response to his own emotions, then he would continue to do so until he accidentally did something he couldn't take back.

"I thought you were going to cut them up and use their bodies as firewood."  Black Hat was leaning against the wall up ahead.

Flug said nothing, and once he came out of the bathroom, free of blood, Black Hat was nowhere to be seen.  Inside the lab, the bodies had been cut up and arranged in a macabre display, complete with a very inappropriate rendering of the demon's tentacles fucking a paper bag.

"Try that and I'll stick something in that slit of yours you won't appreciate."  Flug said aloud as he ignored the bodies and went about some other work.  Flug pointedly ignored a low purr and turned on hiss that echoed in the half-darkened lab.

"I'm intrigued, doctor."

Damn horny demon.

Flug honestly didn't know whether it was watching him torture his victims or something else that increased Black Hat's advances.

-x-x-x-

Flug might have dismissed the test subjects, flowers, and random objects from Black Hat as an abnormality had they not continued to appear for the next several days. It prompted Flug to do something, as it was the only way he could think of to confirm a suspicion that had formed in his mind.  So, when Black Hat was otherwise occupied in his office, yelling into a phone, Flug made a call of his own on a secure line to a certain someone he had threatened with blackmail.

 _‘This is Slate Hat._ ’ A voice drawled in a bored tone.

“Is freedom so bad that you find no interest in potential clients?” Flug asked lightly.  "Do you answer the phone this way for everyone?"

 _‘Oh, it’s you.’_  Slate Hat’s voice grew icy as he hissed his next words. ‘ _What do you want?’_

“A few answers about your kind.” Flug waited until the laughter on the other end of the line had subsided, “More specifically about when your kind takes a mate.”

_’...did Black Hat not tell you that my song is broken and I can’t attract a mate as he did?’_

"But you know about what would happen?” Flug pressed, glancing around the lab to make certain that Black Hat wasn’t lurking.

 _‘...ask, and then do not contact me again.’_  Slate Hat growled after a brief moment of consideration.

“Does your kind have ways of showing remorse? Are you able to apologize for something you’ve done, if you realized you had meant it?" Flug ignored the demon's hate-filled tone. Slate Hat would answer Flug's calls no matter what, if Slate Hat didn’t want Flug to use the blackmail material. Something that Flug had procured while Slate Hat had been in no shape to protect himself.

 _'It depends on which one of our kind you ask. I would apologize to someone if I were in the wrong, if I felt it was something that needed to be addressed. I would imagine there is one of our kind that would be the opposite of Black Hat and ask for forgiveness while also apologizing_.’ Slate Hat let out a derisive snort.  _‘Are you wondering if your mate is capable of apologizing to you for something he has done specifically to you? He is evil, doctor, what reason would he have to apologize for anything he has done? He thrives on negative emotions and evil deeds.’_

“Would there be a way to tell if a demon felt something for an act they did?” Flug wondered if he was wasting his time before a thought came to mind. “If I had been another demon, what would Black Hat do to show that he is aware that he has done something wrong but can’t find the words to say to the other demon that he hadn’t meant for something to happen?” Flug heard silence on the other side of the line and for a moment wondered if Slate Hat had hung up, until the demon spoke again.

 _'If you were a demon? I would think that he would try to defer to you in some way, in order to let you have control. To abase himself in a way that would make him non-threatening.  This would indicate that he wishes to please his mate, but does not know how.  He would be likely to hunt and find things for your nest, and continue to do so until words are forthcoming. And if not, merely continue to defer to you despite the difficulty in being submissive and docile.’_  Slate Hat laughed in amusement, as if the very idea of a being as evil as Black Hat doing any of that laughable.  _‘I don’t think he would do any of those things for a human, even if you are his mate.  His instincts must be in such disarray because of that.  It's kind of funny, in a way, to see someone like him be so willing to protect a human that he would go to such lengths to make certain you are not harmed again.’_

Flug said nothing, his mind whirling because holy shit, Black Hat was doing _exactly_  what Slate Hat had said.  Apart from the protecting part, because that didn't seem like Black Hat...

"Protect me?" Flug frowned. "What do you mean?"

 _'Did he not tell you of our little conversation before he took me to be transported out to the heroes?'_  Slate Hat sounded amused now.

"It must have slipped his mind."  Flug said shortly.  "Does it have anything to do with the neutral territory?"

 _'Ask your mate about it.'_  Slate Hat said irritably.   _'I will state again that I find it hard to believe that such an evil being of my kind would allow such a degrading experience in order to keep a human of all beings safe.'_

Flug went quiet, his mind turning over the demon's words.  What did Slate Hat mean?  Black Hat would kill anyone that tried to do something degrading to him, so what did the other demon mean?

 _‘Is that all?’_ Slate Hat appeared to be losing his patience, and it wasn't all that surprising, considering some of the things that Flug had done to him.

”Yes.” Flug hung up before Slate Hat could, the scientist's mind still pinging around as he tried to make sense of Black Hat’s behavior. Did Black Hat...had Black Hat felt something about clawing his face after it had happened?  And in the face of his instincts, Black Hat didn't know what to do to make things better apart from thinking that he needed to make up for what had happened?

Black Hat apparently had no idea how to apologize, like a human would, and was instead apparently trying to appease Flug as if he were another demon.

As weirdly interesting as the many gifts had been over the past few days, and the none too subtle invitation to sex, Flug needed more human-like responses. Black Hat had already admitted to how the strike had come about but had not given any indication that he felt that he shouldn’t have done it. Just because Black Hat had forgotten that Flug was human, it really wasn’t an excuse for what had happened. And Flug knew that he was partially to blame but Black Hat had blame to share as well for the incident. Flug was still puzzling over how to approach the information he had learned when Black Hat made an appearance, papers in one hand.

“Flug, there is a downsizing of one of the suppliers that you use for-“

”Black Hat, you never answered me the other day.” Flug did not miss the way his boss’ body locked up at his words. “Did you scream the day I died because you actually realized that you cared that I was gone? Was it...could it be that you hadn't wanted me to die?  Why?  I'm just a human, and while I did end up as your mate, I didn't expect you to care one way or another if I lived or died."  Flug plunged along because Black Hat hadn't yet run.  "Was it because of the emotions you have now that it is hitting you harder now?  SInce you have those memories of what had happened, even though I never died in this timeline?"   

Black Hat stared at Flug for a moment, but the way his claws dug into the paper he held more and more was indicative of where his mind was.

"When were you going to tell me about...whatever degrading thing you were apparently put through in order to keep me safe?" Flug let out an exasperated exhalation at the way Black Hat violently jerked and then vanished into shadows.  Flug heard the reverberating demonic screech outside the mansion, and it came from the direction of the cemetery. 

What the hell? 

Did Black Hat think that it was a terrible thing to admit to feeling something the day Flug had died in his arms? Did feeling an emotion in response to the loss make Black Hat believe that it made him not as evil as he always had been?

Flug didn’t think so, and that was why he headed out of the mansion to find Black Hat. But if his boss couldn’t find it in himself to speak plainly to Flug about his reaction to the question he had asked twice, and his feelings in general, then Flug wasn’t certain if he was willing to waste any more time trying to get Black Hat to understand him.  To try and get Black Hat to see how Flug had felt after those claws had raked his face.

Flug had been serious about leaving and with Black Hat limited to Hatsville, Flug could choose to go anywhere he pleased, as he wasn’t bound to the neutral territory out of the misguided notion that Black Hat was ‘brainwashing’ him or some such rubbish.  When Flug found his boss, he truly hadn’t anticipated for Black Hat to be frantically digging a hole in the middle of the cemetery with no signs of stopping any time soon.

Was it because of the emotions he was struggling with, or whatever he had gone through since handing Slate Hat off to the heroes?

-x-x-x-

Black Hat let out a loud demonic shriek as he tore up the ground beneath him with his claws. It wasn’t enough, so he ripped off his gloves and kicked his shoes off to dig into the ground with his talons as well, kicking up even more dirt. 

Better. 

Flug repeating his question from some days ago had struck something deep within Black Hat.  It was an emotion that the demon didn’t want to face.  Black Hat had screamed when Flug had died.  Had let out that cry for the loss of his mate. For the fact that he would be alone, were Flug still dead.  Black Hat would never truly have the bond with any other being after Flug had died.  Black Hat would only ever have that bond with Flug, and for the time being, since the scientist lived, it had never been broken.

But Black Hat remembered how it had felt.

He remembered everything.

Black Hat wasn't even going to touch on the fact just yet that Flug had somehow found out about the 'degrading' thing he had endured.  Though Black Hat suspected he knew where Flug had gotten the information, he was not yet ready to think about the implications of the decision he had made.  Instead, Black Hat focused on the feeling he had experienced when screaming for his mate's loss overrode those thoughts.

It had been soul-shattering, had Black Hat had one. 

The closest approximation he could make was the sensation beings felt when he ripped their souls from their body and devoured it.  Because Flug dying in his arms had been similar to that sensation, and it had almost destroyed him in some way.  Shattered him, and made him lower his guard enough for heroes to easily overwhelm him in his weakened state.

Black Hat bared his teeth and dug into the dirt some more, pausing only for a moment as he caught sight of his wrists, and the way his skin showed evidence of the cuffs that had been around them.  The marks that showed the way the metal had dug into and made his skin bleed when he had fought his bindings.

It hadn't healed over all of the way, even weeks later.

Black Hat opened his mouth in a terrifying show of fangs and drool as it dripped off them as he tore into the ground with a vengeance, so that he didn't have to focus on his scarred wrists.  As he dug, Black Hat found himself thinking back to the way that he had dwelt on the loss of his mate and their bond while he had been held prisoner in the facility.  In that bright place, where Black Hat had almost resigned himself to his fate. That he would be alone in the word in a final kind of way, as he could only attract a mate with a song once. To realize in all the silence that Flug's death would always leave a hollowness within him, even if Black Hat had eventually managed to escape. Flug’s death would have haunted Black Hat for the rest of his existence, and it disturbed the demon greatly that it had affected him so much that even now, with Flug alive, the though of what could have happened still lingered.

Because it would always be there.

Black Hat knew without a shadow of a doubt that Flug would eventually die, no matter what Black Hat did. No matter how many protections he gave to Flug to ensure his safety. Being Flug's mate, Black Hat was already subconsciously making efforts to extend his human's life past its normal limit, but even that wasn’t enough.

Nothing would ever be enough, when Black Hat knew that he would have to face Flug's death in the future.

How did Black Hat explain that to Flug, when before, his little human would have pointed out that he liked to threaten him with death? To threaten him gleefully with bodily injury just for fun? That over time, Black Hat knew that Flug had become resigned to what he believed to be his eventual fate. To think that Flug fully expected to die by Black Hat’s hand at some point made the demon feel...feel...

Black Hat let out a low hiss, briefly halting his rapid digging.

Flug had already experienced death by his hand.  Flug had even begged for it at the time. And now...now that it hadn't happened, thanks to the time machine, did Flug still expect Black Hat to kill him in the future, when his eventual death was imminent?

Did Black Hat even care if he was asked to do so again? To kill his mate with his own hand?  To feel Flug's heartbeat slow to a halt as he breathed his final breath. Black Hat shrieked out in pure fury before he began to curse in his native language.  Black Hat's voice took on a demonic tone as he tore into the ground viciously, dirt flying everywhere. It made Black Hat furious that he had even allowed himself be affected by one human’s death in the first place, when he had been the cause of death for countless others that he held no remorse over.

Black Hat’s digging became more frantic the longer he thought. As Black Hat tore the ground apart, he didn’t give a shit that the dirt had begun to stick to his clothes as he hollowed out a hole and continued to dig and dig desperately.

He didn’t care 

He _did_ care. 

Black Hat had cared that Flug was gone from his life, after the human had breathed his last.

He hadn’t missed him.

Black Hat  _had_ missed Flug while he had been locked up in the facility, and the demon found that his thoughts had strayed to Flug often, especially after learning his soul had not moved on.

Black Hat felt relief upon seeing Flug alive and whole.  

The demon ripped into the ground as he let out a loud demonic hiss, Black Hat's claws slicing through the dirt and roots and even some rocks with ease.

Black Hat couldn’t fool fool himself for much longer. Despite his best efforts at ignoring the emotions he had been given, Black Hat couldn’t avoid what was inside of him now. He _had_ cared that Flug had been gone. Black Hat knew that he had been miserable because of it. The loss of the bond had been devastating, and Black Hat hadn’t even been able to properly mourn the loss of his mate because he’d been subdued and captured so soon after the death had occurred.

Black Hat’s claws twitched mid-scrape.

Sometimes, when he dozed off on rare occurrences over the past few weeks, Black Hat found that he dreamed of holding Flug’s lifeless form.  Dreamed of the sensation of the limp body while he cradled it in his arms, and the way the heat left the body. How each time Black Hat experienced this dream, it had almost felt as if a hole had been torn out of his chest.  The pain worsened when Flug’s body had been taken from him, because Black Hat hadn’t fully processed the finality of the death.

Black Hat had felt...oddly empty afterward, both in reality and in the dream.  Like he did care about the absence of his mate. But caring about someone’s absence didn’t mean love. Black Hat’s lips peeled back as he resumed digging, the mindless activity soothing to his inner turmoil.

He would have to admit to caring about Flug’s absence at some point, but at the same time, Black Hat believed that he was incapable of love. As an evil being, he had no capacity for it. Black Hat was incapable of feeling anything like love, but at the same time, his chest ached. It ached the most when Flug had told him that he could never make it up to him for scarring his face. 

The claws on Black Hat's right hand traced over his left wrist, lightly tracing the scar that was there.

What did Flug want him to do?

What did his mate expect from him?

Black Hat traced the scars again, and thought about how it made him feel.

Anger, certainly.  But also a weird feeling of shame and disgust over the idea that he had been marked in such a way.  To show to any being that caught sight of the marks that he could, in fact, be dealt with.  That he wasn't as invincible as many thought he was. It made him sick with fury to think that, and it made the demon pause in his digging.

Black Hat's claws stilled on his scarred wrist.

Is this...did these feelings...were they similar to how Flug felt about Black Hat clawing his face and leaving him scarred?  Black Hat had not missed the fact that Flug wore the bag over his head despite the fact that Demencia was not around and 5.0.5 had been keeping a respectful distance for the most part.  Did Flug not want Black Hat to see the damage he had caused?  Was he ashamed of the scars?  Flug was definitely upset with him over it...

Black Hat wasn't sure how long he stared down at his wrists, his claws flexing absently.  Black Hat kept the building emotions within him at bay for as long as he could as he thought about what else he had to do to get Flug to allow him near again.

Hell, Black Hat expected Flug to already. 

After all, Black Hat had even sucked up the humiliation he felt when he had crawled to Flug the other day. Black Hat had showed Flug submission by keeping low to the ground, and by keeping his gaze on the ground as he practically groveled at Flug’s feet. He’d even licked his mate's shoes, and Black Hat was never going to let himself forget that he had done so. Because obviously he was doing something wrong that Flug was still upset with him. Black Hat had even caved in and began to shower Flug with little gifts here and there, as he should have been doing ever since they had become mates.

Black Hat's gaze went from his wrists to the rest of his hands, and the way they were caked in dirt.  After a moment, Black Hat then turned his head to stare unseeingly around the hole he was in, and how he had dug down thus far.  Black Hat bit his lip in irritation as his thoughts drifted. He had given Flug a show of submission, had attempted to speak of the unfamiliar emotions, so...

What more did Flug _want_ from him?

Did his mate...did Flug want him to apologize for clawing his face? Did Flug want Black Hat to give a verbal and obvious admission over the events that had happened? To ask for forgiveness for when Black Hat had allowed his instincts to take over? Black Hat snarled in fury over the very idea that it would only take words to appease Flug. There had to be more to it than that.

There  _had_  to be.

Black Hat resumed tearing up the ground with a vengeance, vaguely wondering just how deep a hole he could dig if he put his mind to it. Fangs flashed in a savage grin. Perhaps Black Hat would be able to get close enough to phase himself into the center of the earth and pick a fight with the being that lurked there. 

“Black Hat? What the hell are you doing?

At the sound of his mate’s voice, Black Hat tore his suit coat off and tossed it up and over his shoulder, where it landed out of the hole. Healing a splutter, as the coat apparently hit Flug, Black Hat began to claw the ground harder, especially when he heard Flug said something overhead. Black Hat didn’t know what had gotten into him, but it was as if he were trying to escape from Flug. Escape the idea of facing all of the whirling thoughts in his mind, as Black Hat tried to figure out how to put into words what emotions he was experiencing. Tentacles burst from Black Hat's back to thrash against and out of the hole he was digging as he let out an unhappy demonic snarl.

"Black Hat, stop. You can’t hide from your emotions like that. It isn’t helping."

Black Hat let out a wavering few words in his native language, as if Flug would understand him, and heard Flug shifting around overhead at the edge of the hole.  Black Hat almost missed the way Flug leapt down into the hole, before the scientist let out a startled yelp as if not realizing that Black Hat was thirty feet down and counting.  Black Hat easily caught and halted Flug's descent with the tentacles and set him down on his feet.  After assuring himself that Flug would stay to the side, Black Hat resumed digging.

Or he thought he would keep digging, until a sudden thought seized him over the fact that Flug could have hurt himself if Black Hat hadn't been there to catch him.  Flug could have broken bones and-

"Black Hat?"

-and perhaps even killed himself at that height.  What the hell had Flug been thinking?  He was so easily hurt.  So easily killed.  It was why he'd...it was the reason why Black Hat had had a few conversations with some heroes without any one else's knowledge, before leaving the island hideout.  The thought of it made Black Hat fill with fury, and it had taken so much effort to prevent himself from lashing out at the heroes, when the demon had made a secret visit to some of them to settle on the details. 

But after Black Hat thought he had lost Flug…as much as Black Hat hated to admit it, he wouldn't be able to curb his instincts if Flug were ever in danger like that again.  Black Hat would kill or injure any who dared to try and prevent him from harming his mate.  It rankled Black Hat's evil being to the core over what he had allowed the heroes to do, but what was done was done, and there was nothing to do but wait the heroes out.  Wait until those he had spoken to died of old age or perished in an unfortunate accident.

"Sir, what are you-?"

Black Hat didn't want to think about what he had agreed to.  It was humiliating and invasive and Black Hat despised it.  Black Hat's gaze briefly fell to Flug's exposed wrists, and wondered why the hell Flug hadn't put the wristbands back on.  Black Hat had left them in plain sight, so why?  Did Flug think he was safe just because Black Hat happened to be around him at present?  As much as Black Hat liked to give off the idea of being able to be everywhere at once, he couldn't always be with Flug.  And the thought of losing Flug again so soon was...was...Black Hat went rigid as he felt something in his eye, and the moment he realized what it could be was when he let out an unholy screech of pure fury.

Nonono.

No.

Black Hat refused to acknowledge having a close brush with a traitorous almost-tear. Black Hat's claws ripped out of the ground and went straight for his face.  He would rather be completely blind than admit to something so pathetic coming out of his being.

It shouldn't be possible.

 _It shouldn't be_.

It was those damn unnecessary emotions that were making him feel things he didn't want to!

"Hey, don't do that! Stop, Black Hat!"

Black Hat's claws had begun to rake at his face until Flug's hands were suddenly wrapped about his wrists.  Black Hat felt those hands twitch, as if Flug felt the scars, but the moment passed, and Flug tugged Black Hat toward him. Black Hat stopped what he was doing, not caring about the blood welling up on his face from his own claws, as he knew that it would slowly heal over the next minute or so.  Black Hat absently continued to dig into the ground with his talons until Flug maneuvered himself backward and took Black Hat with him.  Black Hat had somewhat worn himself out through digging and subconsciously began to rumble being in contact with his little human mate.

Flug scooted backwards until he hit the wall on one side of the dug up hole.  Flug lifted his hands away from Black Hat's wrists, to wrap them slowly around the back of Black Hat's neck to hold the demon against his chest.

Black Hat settled his body on the ground alongside Flug with a few twists of his body, knowing that he could easily escape if he wanted to.  However, Black Hat's mind was spiraling downward quickly, and the last thing he needed was to upset Flug more than he already was. The thought made Black Hat growl, but he soon quieted when Flug silently tightened his grip around his neck. 

The two of them lie there for a time in the hole that Black Hat had dug.

Black Hat hissed when Flug flicked his monocle off, but embarrassingly enough, Black Hat ended up sagging and purring with renewed energy. Flug had begun to trace a finger along the edge of his empty left eye socket and it felt unexpectedly...nice. Black Hat gripped Flug’s shirt loosely with a clawed hand as he pressed his body close to Flug’s in order to allow his mate to continue with the touch. Black Hat's initial reaction was to have snapped a small set of teeth on Flug’s questing finger, but instead, Flug's touch made Black Hat relax as he closed his right eye. The hand Black Hat held loosely in Flug's shirt loosened to drop limply on the dirt-strewn ground.

"What were you doing?" Flug questioned as his other hand moved from around Black Hat's neck to rub at the back of the demon's neck.

"I do not like the feeling in my chest when you spoke of dying." Black Hat said at length, knowing what Flug actually wanted to hear an answer to. "I didn’t like my reaction to it. I normally would not have responded in such a way."

"I thought so." Flug tightened his grip, and let out a shaky breath. "Don’t try to dig out your remaining eye. Emotions aren’t that bad to come to terms with." 

"You’re human. You’ve had them all your life, and know how to deal with them." Black Hat said after some time had passed in silence.  "I have had them a short time and I’ve existed longer than you possibly can conceive without a need for any of those emotions."

"So you really are an old man." Flug managed to say in a teasing way, as he continued to trace the outside of the empty eye socket. "But just because you haven’t experienced them before doesn’t mean that you can't learn what those emotions will let you experience."

"Like now?" Black Hat questioned curiously. "It is almost...therapeutic, to have you touch me like this."

"You panicked a few days ago and earlier today because you didn’t know how to process what you were feeling." Flug’s finger left Black Hat's eye socket as he carefully cupped the demon's right cheek with his hand. "I do stand by my theory that you will not understand empathy."

Black Hat snorted softly even as he leaned into Flug’s touch. 

"Are you really planning on making things up to me or are you trying to distract me?"  Flug's thumb traced beneath Black Hat's jaw.

"I am still in thought about that." Black Hat said at length, absently scratching the dirt with his taloned feet. "I will let you know when something has been decided upon."

"And about what you went through to make sure I was safe?  What was that about?" Flug asked.  "I was told that I should ask you what you've done to protect me."

"I will not ask where you heard that but I think I am right in assuming that I could stab a certain demon and feel no guilt over it, when he gives out information that isn't his to share."  Black Hat said darkly.  Opening his eye and seeing the way Flug stared at him, Black Hat let out a slow hiss of annoyance over having to admit to something.  He had a feeling that Flug would disapprove of what had been done.  Black Hat knew he did. "...I might have allowed a hero to..."  Black Hat made a face of distaste over what he was about to say.  "Put a tracking device in me again that only activates when I step out of Hatsville territory.  I may also have reluctantly allowed those fools to stick a device of sorts into my body that will allow for a few activations of a binding spell should i ever step out of my territory and they believe me to be a menace. To have reassurance that they would be able to stop me and take me into custody."  Black Hat bared his fangs.  "I do believe that Steel Fist will be quite pleased when he learns of what has been done to me, apart from my supposed freedom to not being harassed in my own territory."

Flug gaped at Black Hat as if he had spoken in a foreign language.

Black Hat frowned, a few fangs sticking out in confusion.  He was certain that he had spoken in the correct language to allow for Flug to understand.  Much to Black Hat's pleasure, Flug was absolutely incensed over what he had just been told.

"You let them do _what_ to you?!"  Flug let go of Black Hat immediately and began trying to tear off his dress shirt as if the indicated items were going to explode in him instead of just causing a minor inconvenience.

Black Hat hadn't even told him the worst of it.

"Show me.  I'll take out all of the devices those heroes put in your body."  Flug shook his head, goggles reflecting irritation.  "Why the hell would you agree to letting them put stuff into you that can allow them to know where you are?  To let them be able to control you if you if they think you've gone out of control? Why?"

Black Hat allowed for Flug to wrest the dress shirt off of him because he was enjoying the indignation on his behalf.  And the little added fact that Flug had slipped on his suit coat.  A detail that Black Hat was displeased he had not noticed before. Being touched with his mate was the likely culprit.

 "Would this be considered a bad time to tell you that the tracking device in my body can also keep track of how many times I teleport myself out of my territory?"  Black Hat paused over the way Flug sucked in his breath, "I may have agreed to them attempting to taser me when the binding spells run out.  If nothing else, it would be amusing to see their faces when it doesn't work."  Black Hat used his tentacles to continue digging a hole, though a smaller hole to prevent Flug from tumbling further down.

"Why?"  Flug managed to ask.  "They were going to leave me alone, weren't they?  Why give them leverage over you when-"

"They were not planning on leaving you with me for long.  They felt that I have become too dangerous, and that they needed to ramp up their efforts to get you away from me. To prevent my business from continuing."  Black Hat felt Flug's hands still on his bare abdomen.  "You wouldn't have known about this because I didn't mention it.  I only told you about the neutral territory.  It took...a little convincing for the heroes to agree to letting me leave unhindered with you as we returned to the mansion. Before, they had been planning on trying to forcefully take you from me."  Black Hat absently dug his tentacles harder in to the ground. "Despite most heroes appearing to get the message, some still don't know that they are not supposed to try to capture you, unless they feel that you are in danger.  Or if I go out of my territory too often, and the heroes believe I am up to something.  That you might be in danger of whatever dastardly thing I may or may not be planning."

Flug’s next words were cut off by a hesitant, albeit annoyed, voice.  

“Would you stop digging so forcefully? You are shaking the roof of my home.”

"A moment."  Black Hat grumbled as he reluctantly backed away from Flug, tugging his dress shirt back over his shoulders and half-buttoning it up.  Black Hat then bared his teeth at the other demonic being that dared show himself. “I’ll give you a cave in if that’s what it takes to not be interrupted when I am speaking to my mate." 

Tentacles flared up around Black Hat as slim tentacles similarly burst from the other demon's back as the two began to thrash those extra limbs at one another with snarls.

Flug let out a disgruntled sound and scooted to one side to avoid being electrocuted by one of the tentacles that was not Black Hat’s. 

As Black Hat tore into the ground further and tangled with the other being, he laughed maniacally. Black Hat must have dug another ten feet from where he had been before, and was still digging, just to spite the other demon.  Black Hat either didn't notice or care that Flug had slipped a tiny notepad out of his pocket to start to scribble things down.

“I swear to the unending evil of my being, Nergal, if you fucking tear my clothing to shreds, I will end you!”  Black Hat snarled viciously as the other demon's claws flashed against him.

“Then stop trying to put holes in my roof!”  Nergal growled back, obviously trying to hide his fear, as that was what most beings felt when face to face with Black Hat.

Muffled laughter from where Flug was seated saved Nergal from being throttled and slammed against the ground repeatedly.

“Trouble with your human?” Nergal dared to ask, out of breath from being strangled. His glowing eyes seemed to mock Black Hat, but the moment Black Hat glared down at him, the fear was back and Nergal went still, as if remembering who it was he was speaking to.  He let out a nervous laugh at the continued silence.  "I could come back at a better time?  Maybe bring some pizza?"

Black Hat bared his fangs and snarled wordlessly as he hefted Nergal up and punted the other demon straight out of the hole by kicking his backside hard. Nergal let out a pathetic yelp as he was launched, and after likely flying high into the sky, probably landed somewhere in the cemetery. Black Hat felt that if Nergal had any self-preservation, he would crawl off somewhere else to go back home. 

"Black Hat?"

Black Hat clawed his way back up to where Flug was seated, and sulkily surrounded himself with his tentacles.  Black Hat only offered a token of protest when Flug squeezed through the tendrils and looked over the tears in his dress shirt, before silently tugging the shirt, to insist that Black Hat take it off again.  Black Hat allowed Flug to do so, because the nuisance was now gone.  But there wasn't anything Flug could do at present to remove the devices in his body, as Black Hat wasn't going to let the guarantees for his mate's safety be ruined, despite the unpleasantness it would cost Black Hat for years to come.

"Was that Nergal?"

Black Hat let out a disinterested grumble.

"You do realize he had been considering getting a membership, since he’s been feeling more pathetic over the past several years and wanted help with fixing that." Flug asked as he traced his hand along Black Hat's shoulder.

"No amount of help would give that sorry excuse of a demon any backbone, especially if he continues to let people walk all over him. " Black Hat hissed.

"He does have money." Flug pointed out, as he switched to Black Hat's other shoulder.

Black Hat's tongue flicked out briefly, unimpressed.

"You’d probably get to belittle him if Nergal does decide to join. You know, list all his faults and make him miserable over how pathetic he is, so that he that wants the help even more." Flug pointed out. 

"Tempting." Black Hat moodily gathered Flug in his arms and held on, pleased that his mate allowed him to do so, even if Flug reached over to feel along the back of his bare shoulders, and then down to the shoulder blades.  "But I’d rather just kill him. His very presence irritates me. Why he can't be in another universe entirely, I don't know."

"That’s just because he wears a red dress shirt and a black suit." Flug said, before his voice turned vague, indicating that he was thinking. "I wonder if any experiments on him would result in any useful information about demons.”

“If you’re looking to learn more about my kind, you’d do better at strapping Slate Hat back down and continuing where you left off with him.” Black Hat traced his claws lightly along Flug’s back, before retracting them at the flinch. Once his fingers were back into a more human-like appearance, Flug seemed a little less jumpy. “As for Nergal, I doubt you’d get any useful information by dissecting him in a lab.”

“You just don’t want me near any other kind of demon.”  Flug said bluntly.  "Or other villains."

“Perhaps.” Black Hat agreed vaguely. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Flug relaxed minutely against the demon as his hands left Black Hat's shoulder and traced down his sides. 

“....oddly enough, I am.” Black Hat wasn’t going to question why. “I will go ponder what I am going to do to make things up to you, while Demencia is otherwise occupied. You will go back to the lab and work on those orders that came in tomorrow?”

“You’ll have to get me out of this hole you dug first.” Flug tilted his head, the goggles over the bag he wore reflecting an amused look, the pupils fixed on Black Hat. “You dug down quite a ways. Were you really planning to keep on digging to the center of the world?”

"Perhaps." Black Hat repeated his earlier phrase, and as Flug twisted to look at him, offered a hint of fang in a grin. 

“We're still in this hole, sir.” Flug shook his head some ten minutes later. “I can’t go to sleep if I'm not in my room. Or at least back in the mansion.”

“Who says we aren’t already inside?” Black Hat wore a familiar shit eating grin, which widened when he saw that Flug realized they they were, in fact, in the mansion.  And in Flug's bedroom, at that, as he set Flug down on the edge of the bed.

"I want to look at the devices they put in your body tomorrow, Black Hat." Flug said, when the demon walked to the door. 

Black Hat stopped with the door half open, before he gave an incline of his head. It wouldn't do much good, but if it satisfied Flug's curiosity, so be it. "After you have done so, I will return to you once I have gathered my thoughts."

“Or you could apologize.” Flug threw out causally, catching the meaning behind Black Hat's words. “There is always that option, you know.”

Black Hat’s face twisted in revulsion over the very idea of admitting fault, even if it was an error on his part.  No matter how much it might help to get that breakthrough, he wasn't sure how to go about it.  He could likely say the words, but meaning them was something that Black Hat knew he would struggle with.  Already his skin crawled over the reminder of the invasion of his privacy with the tracker, of which he had no doubt the heroes would be watching at all times despite assurances it would only be used if he were out of his territory.  There was also no guarantee that the heroes wouldn't active the binding spell at random, but it was a chance that Black Hat had chosen to take.  If nothing else, he knew that for the time being, Flug wouldn't be touched.

As Black Hat left the room and closed the door, Flug’s muttered statement followed the demon out, causing a sense of unease to settle in. The soft, nearly inaudible words let Black Hat know that just as he found Flug's human nature and emotions wearing on him, that his mate found his demonic nature a struggle to deal with in return. Flug's words echoes in Black Hat's mind as he walked along the darkened halls of his home.

“Stubborn old bastard.  I won't wait forever.”

Black Hat really needed to get a move on with his plans to try to make things up to Flug.  Body language told Black Hat a lot, and from what he saw, Flug would not be easily appeased. Black Hat bared his teeth. He enjoyed a good challenge, but not when it came to something that affected his future. Whether Black Hat liked it or not, he would have to figure out how to get his intentions across to Flug, and perhaps manage to figure out how to apologize for allowing his instincts to run rampant without taking into consideration that Flug would be defenseless when faced with them.

But even as Black Hat thought about what he had planned, the demon wondered if it would be enough, after what Black Hat had observed from Flug, both spoken and unspoken. It wasn't until late in the night that Black Hat recalled that Flug still had his suit coat.  When he went to retrieve it, Black Hat lingered in the shadows of Flug's room, to watch his mate sleep.

Flug was curled up on his bed in a tight ball, still wearing Black Hat's coat over his still too scrawny form.  Flug's uncovered face was buried into the lapels as he slept.

The sight punched Black Hat in the gut for some unknown reason.  The feeling caused Black Hat to creep close to the bed, his claws reaching out to trace the sheets near Flug, before the demon spoke in a whisper.

"I don't know what you want me to say."  Black Hat stared at his uncovered wrist, and to where the scars were, "But I think that I may feel...similar emotions over the way I have my wrists permanently marked."  Black Hat froze when Flug shifted, and then let out startled hiss when Flug suddenly grabbed his wrist.  

"I figured you'd come back for your coat."  Flug said, his mismatched blue and brown eyes opening to peek up at Black Hat.  "What were you saying, about scars?"  Flug traced his fingers along the captured wrist, pressing against the scar left by the cuff.

Black Hat let out a strangled sounding growl before he quieted and slumped, grumbling just a little over being caught, before answering.

"It makes me burn with fury that I have a reminder of what happened to me in that facility."  Black Hat bared his teeth in a silent snarl.  "I feel what I think is shame, over the idea that other beings could see the marks, and know that I am not as powerful as I appear.  The helplessness that I felt when I couldn't prevent what was done to me.  Of what else could have been done had I been unable to escape.  Unable to go back in time."

"Exactly."  Flug said softly.  "That's almost exactly how I felt when you clawed me, but I was more in fear of what else you could have done to me.  That I was helpless to prevent it from happening if you chose to attack me when I was already down."

"I didn't, because you did not start the fight I anticipated."  Black Hat said in return, slowly moving his body until he was seated on Flug's bed.

"But I didn't know that."  Flug pointed out.  

"I..."  Black Hat bit his tongue hard, causing it to bleed.  "I should not have struck you as I did, knowing that I was stronger than you, regardless of whether you were or human or not.  Even though you slapped me first, I should not have reacted in such a manner."

"...I want to go to sleep."  Flug tugged Black Hat closer, though the scientist seemed to make an effort to allow Black Hat by his side, as Flug continued to hold onto the demon's wrist.  "I have a big project to finish tomorrow."  Flug was quiet for a moment, before speaking again.  "I know it was probably...hard for you to say those things, boss, but it does make me feel better to know that you're starting to understand, at least a little, about how I feel."

Black Hat held perfectly still as Flug leaned against his body, and a low purr started up in Black Hat's chest as he watched his mate begin to doze off. In the silence that followed, Black Hat started to hum his song, as he had not done recently since they had returned to the mansion.

Flug's grip on Black Hat's wrist tightened a fraction, before it slowly loosened.

 _ **"Sleep, my mate.  Sleep, so that I may think on how to properly make things up to you."**_   Black Hat rumbled in his native language, before resuming the melody, and continuing to hum it long after Flug had fallen into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone is wondering, no, Flug is not going to instantly forgive Black Hat just like that. Black Hat still has some work to do in order to get Flug to even think to begin to trust him again but this is a start.
> 
> As a FYI, I am debating about whether to do nanowrimo this year. If I decide to go ahead with it, then that would mean that I would only update this fic once, or not at all, during November.
> 
> (the next chapter will be the date one, now that there's been some communication)


	26. An Evil Heart to Heart pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, happy holidays! Here is a new chapter!

The lure of warm blankets and the memory of the soothing melody threatened to send Flug straight back into a deep slumber. Black Hat’s melody was surprisingly comforting despite the fact that the scientist hadn’t believed it would evoke anything from him as it had before. And yet it did despite everything that had happened and that alone gave Flug pause.

Did Black Hat really have some instinctual hold over him? Was Flug still able to enjoy that melody because he and Black Hat were mates, and it didn’t matter to their bond that they were having relationship troubles?

Flug buried his face into the nearest pillow and breathed heavily into it as his mind came back online. As much as he would have liked to remain warm and relatively happy in bed, reality was slowly setting in. Flug stopped snuggling into his blankets and pillow when he felt the mattress shift.

”Mine.” A soft, barely there murmur sounded.

Flug turned over onto his side before going perfectly still.

Black Hat was on his bed alongside him.

Flug’s mind caught up with him, remembering the previous night and conversation. The scientist slowly let his body relax, and considered his demonic boss slumbering near him. Flug noted that Black Hat hadn’t tangled their limbs together as had happened on occasion during those six months when everything was going so wonderfully.

“Black Hat?” Flug queried softly, as his gaze fell on the demon’s exposed wrists, as Black Hat’s hands were stretched out close to Flug. Curious, the scientist reached out and brought Black Hat’s nearest hand close to him.

No response.

Feeling more confident that the demon was actually out cold in this rare instance, Flug held Black Hat’s hand in his own and inspected the limb. As there were no gloves over it, the scientist was able to get a better look. Flug’s fingers brushed over Black Hat’s palm, before turning the hand and inspecting the tips of his fingers. Flug saw dark nails blending in with the skin beneath it, and upon closer inspection, found the nails a little sharper than they appeared to be. Flug swallowed nervously and left them alone. Uncomfortable memories surfaced and so the scientist broughthis attention to Black Hat’s exposed wrist. The skin that was there looked different from the rest of the demon’s darker skin. 

“This was where...” Flug mumbled under his breath as he gently felt around the wrist with one hand. The skin beneath his fingers was raised the slightest bit, and repeated brushing against the skin confirmed that it felt rougher than the smooth skin on either side of it. Flug glanced down at Black Hat’s other wrist, and saw that there was a similar mark there. The indication that Black Hat had had cuffs around them.

And from the marks, the demon had fought the restraints fiercely, as the cuffs appeared to have dug deeply, almost down all the way to bone. Flug knew that the skin was as it was because of the cuffs and from the skin’s appearance now, the struggle against the restraints had caused permanent damage. Even with all of the power Black Hat held, his own powers were unable to fix his wrists entirely.

But why not? What prevented him from fixing the self-inflicted wounds completely?

Flug ran his fingertips contemplatively over the scars, wondering if he wanted to press his boss over what had happened before he had used the time machine to go back in time. Flug had a good guess what had happened when he, as a spirit, had seen Black Hat in that dark realm. How he had deactivated a collar that had been around his boss’ neck. From Black Hat’s words last night, whoever had been restraining him and keeping him trapped didn’t treat him well.

It made sense, considering that Black Hat wasn’t human, but that didn’t mean that he should be treated as a mindless beast.

Flug recalled the muzzle he had seen in that dark realm, in addition to the restraints Black Hat had clearly broken free of.

Then again, the mere sight of that muzzle spoke volumes, as had the ripped apart chain that dangled from the cuffs. The heroes that had captured Black Hat in the alternate future had taken steps to ensure that the demon wouldn’t be escaping.

Lot of good those precautions did. Even a drugged up Black Hat was still dangerous given an opportunity.

Flug shook the thoughts from his mind. As much as he still had reservations about his relationship with his demon boss, the idea of someone experimenting on him, keeping him locked up and drugged, infuriated Flug. Black Hat was a powerful, evil demonic villain that seemed so untouchable that the fact that he had been able to be captured was so outlandish.

Black Hat’s words about having a human mate as a weakeness hit Flug hard in that moment. After all, his mate dying in his arms in that alternate future had apparently broken Black Hat enough that it had given heroes the opportunity to take advantage of the demon’s weakened state.

Flug was startled back into the present by Black Hat snuggling into the blankets very close to the scientist’s side. As Flug looked down at his...mate, Flug felt something tighten in his chest over the way Black Hat’s brow was drawn, his mouth slightly open to reveal a few fangs as he let out something akin to a faint discomfited whine.

Tempted to get out of bed and leave Black Hat to his own mental torment, Flug forced himself to stay and think.

Black Hat had finally started to take steps to attempt to discuss how he was feeling while experiencing unfamiliar emotions. The demon had even touched a little on how he’d felt while he had been captured. It was...encouraging, and Flug had even gotten Black Hat to agree to speaking to him further while the scientist checked what the heroes had done to his boss to ‘ensure his safety’ as Black Hat had put it.

Another disturbingly pathetic-sounding whine issued out from Black Hat.

Flug fidgeted as he resisted the urge to press his body close to the demon’s. The scientist wondered if the bond really did require that they spend time with one another. It sure seemed that way when Flug spent time away from Black Hat and resisted the sensation before his boss had come slinking on his hands and knees to him, desperate for contact.

Did they always need to spend time in one another’s company or did the need fade away in time?

”Fools...” Black Hat hissed, followed by a series of threatening sounding growls in that musical language of his.

Flug frowned down at the demon and discovered that he was still asleep, and more worryingly, Black Hat was digging his now clawed fingers into the sheets. Flug swallowed hard, his mind screaming at him to put distance between himself and those claws, flashes of pain and blood taking over. Flug hugged himself and took a breath before he let it out shakily. He needed a distraction, and the bond between them seemed to be giving the scientist an idea of what to do.

Comfort his mate in some way. Make a nest, maybe?

Flug made a face.

Even Black Hat’s definitions of his actions were sticking, as was the term mate.

Flug slid out of bed after giving the idea serious thought. As the scientist gathered a few more blankets and pillows from around his room, Flug wondered that if he did what the bond was urging him to do, if it would mean that Black Hat would sense this and feel more open to talking when he woke up.  Flug supposed that he wouldn’t know until Black Hat was conscious, and spent some time carefully arranging the bedding into a circle around Black Hat. 

It wasn’t nearly as much of a nest as it had been at the hotel but there was no way that Black Hat could mistake it for anything else. Or that Flug had chosen to build it around his boss, instead of keeping him out of it and making him have to ask permission to join him.

Before Flug could stop himself, he climbed over the pillows and blankets as he settled down next to Black Hat. It was only when the demon shifted that Flug realized that sometime in the night Black Hat had stripped down to just his pants and his hats, which were somehow staying on even while pressed against a pillow. Flug’s gaze slid down his boss’ body, to where he could see the demon’s feet and the way the talons subconsciously flexed beneath the sheets.

Taking his eyes off the hidden feet, which he wanted to inspect more due to the shape, Flug carefully lifted the sheet and moved it in order to inspect the bare torso. Black Hat was weirdly lithe. Flug anxiously looked his boss over before he carefully reached out to inspect of one of the demon’s arms. Flug narrowed his eyes and pressed a finger along one of Black Hat’s forearms. There was healed over skin that looked close to the demon’s normal skin tone. Flug turned the arm to the side and then back again.

Skin samples, maybe? Had this happened while Black Hat had willingly allowed heroes to put a tracking device and other things into his body? Or had it happened while Black Hat had been detained?

The scientist’s blue and brown eyes fell back onto Black Hat. With a short exhale, Flug slowly turned the demon over onto his side, pausing with his hands on bare skin as Black Hat let out a semi-conscious grumble. Flug waited until he had settled again before dipping his fingers along Black Hat’s shoulders and pressed down over a healed over incision on the demon’s left shoulder. Flug gave the skin a displeased poke. There was no doubt in his mind that this was where the chip for the tracking device had been put under skin. 

Flug let out a sharp gasp when a tendril wrapped around his wrist.

”Leave it in my body.” Black Hat’s voice sounded rough, yet awake. “I would rather  deal with the annoyance of heroes knowing my whereabouts, if that means that you will remain relatively safe from them in return.”

“Why are you doing this? I thought that the heroes wouldn’t dare try to jump me if they thought it would cause you to lash out at them.” Flug closed his eyes briefly as Black Hat slid his body against his own and nuzzled against the side of his throat.

”I would not have allowed it, but as some heroes know that I can be contained, I had to take some steps to prevent any of them from getting the clever idea to kidnap you to get to me. It really makes me want to keep you here but that didn’t go over well before.” Black Hat didn’t do anything more then keep his body against Flug’s. An interested purr left the demon at the realization of the soft material all around them. “You’re nesting again.”

”I...I felt the urge to do something to, erm, comfort you because you were making strange sounds earlier.” Flug’s hands curled against the bed, quivering a little over the way Black Hat’s breath spilled out over his throat heavily. “I’ve felt it before, the need to be close, like when you came back after you’d...you’d clawed my face. I...when I saw you come back, I wanted to be in close contact with you.” Flug looked away briefly, before raising his gaze to meet the demon’s eye. “It was very hard to want to be near you, especially after you had been away for two weeks.  The ones you apparently spent destroying planets and the like?”

”You...resisted the bond’s urging then?” Black Hat murmured something under his breath. “And yet you wouldn’t allow me to comfort you later when you let off signs that you wanted it?”

Flug opened his mouth to say something but Black Hat waved a hand.

”You were upset with me at the time and I was upset in return. There was a miscommunication of what had happened and I didn’t go about things the right way with you in the aftermath of...striking out at you.” Black Hat ground his teeth shut before he hissed out a breath and continued on. “I pushed and made you run away from the safety of the mansion because I was impatient.”

”Who are you and what did you do with Black Hat?” Flug asked, half teasing and half concerned, as whatever he had expected to hear was not what had been said. “I don’t have to stick my fingers in your mouth and look down your throat again, do I? I’m surprised you’re not gagging on your words, trying to be...nice about this.”

”I told you what I would do if you tried it again, but if it helps confirm my identity, have a look.” Black Hat said with a wide, shit eating grin. “I won’t bite down. Hard, at least. Maybe a nibble.” Black Hat tilted his head to the side. “Or do I need to trap your hand in my teeth to prevent you from leaving this room for now?”

“I would prefer if you didn’t, sir. I...I think I might scream if you do.” Flug said nervously.  “And in case you were wondering, I don’t plan on putting myself in danger again if I can help it, but we are villains. Isn’t that part of the hazard of being evil, getting into trouble or a fight?” Flug reached out and cupped his hands against Black Hat’s cheeks, fingertips pressing down lightly. “And as to my safety that you’ve actually been giving a lot of thought to lately...you do know that I’ll want to leave the mansion now and again.”

”...I will accompany you then.” Black Hat said at length, as if he had stopped and given some thought to his words. “From the shadows?”

”Can I really stick my fingers in your mouth again?” Flug asked, not saying no to his boss’ suggestion to watch him outside the mansion. He’d rather think on the idea for a little.

”You have your coral plane around your neck, don’t you?” Black Hat asked in return. “I cannot do anything to harm you, and since I am forewarned, I won’t bite down if you truly want to take a look in my mouth.”

Flug tentatively ran a finger along the outside of Black Hat’s mouth before a faint smile crossed his lips.

”Humans.” Black Hat sighed with dramatic air before opening his mouth.

Flug took in the fangs and the drool gathering and rethought the idea of sticking his fingers in his boss’ mouth.  Flug zeroed in on the tongue and couldn’t resist grabbing it between his forefinger and thumb to pull it out to take a look at it. It was...longer than it looked when it was inside the demon’s mouth. Flug pushed the pad of his thumb against it. It was very wet with drool.

Black Hat let out a huff but held still as Flug prodded his forked tongue.

”Well, I don’t see anything out of the ordinary. Maybe you really are starting to understand me, if you can say all those things you’ve said.” Flug let go of the wet appendage and made a disgusted sound over the sight of some tendrils breaking off the side of Black Hat’s face to creepily prod at the scientist’s hand as the demon licked his lips with a slow draw of the forked tip. “Why must you do these things?”

”It is my attempt to sidetrack you from my struggle to understand human emotions.” The horrors that Black Hat had made appear vanished before his tone grew serious and he drew back from Flug. “I...am not good at this...speaking of the emotions I am experiencing.” Black Hat dropped his gaze to his now clawless fingers into a blanket. “I believe, however, that I can let you know that I am finally beginning to understand, at least a little bit, about how you...felt about being told not to leave the mansion. The thoughts I’ve been having as of late...they give me further emotions that I don’t precisely understand.”

Flug perked up, hardly daring to believe his ears. Black Hat was finally conversing with him about topics that he adamantly refused to speak about before. Flug kept his eyes on his boss, wanting to hear more, so he kept his questions to himself, as he didn’t want to interrupt the demon. 

“It was my choice to allow the heroes to do what they did to me.” Black Hat let go of the blanket and sagged into the sheets beneath him with a sigh. “I experienced a sense of irritation when you told me yesterday that you wanted to undo what the heroes had done, thus rendering my decision useless. To take my choice away, as if it didn’t matter.” Black Hat’s eye met Flug’s, the demon’s blank left socket uncovered by the monocle for once. “Is that...a similar emotion to the one you had experienced when I told you not to not leave the mansion?”

“It...it was similar. I did feel like you were taking away what little choices I had left.” Flug was feeling overwhelmed by the fact that he and Black Hat were having an actual conversation, without the scientist struggling to get his boss to engage with him. It was very refreshing, especially taking into consideration that Black Hat sounded reasonable. Relaxed, really. Had speaking yesterday...helped the demon be open to more of it now? Or was it something else? Black Hat had been...acting a little differently since they had returned from the villa.

Since Black Hat had returned from the future with the time machine, actually.

What had changed?

Did it have to do with Black Hat having seen him die? Would that...would that really have made a difference?

Black Hat kept his attention on Flug as he slowly slid close to Flug, reaching out with a hand to lightly rest it on the scientist’s shoulder. The demon wore an expression that made it clear that he was uncertain as to whether or not Flug wanted him to be touching him.

Flug took only a moment to decide that the light touch was all right and met the demon’s gaze curiously.

“I need to address something different from the...previous conversation.”

Flug was quiet, and merely stared at Black Hat, not certain what that would be.

”As I was waking up, I sensed that you had been inspecting my body.” Black Hat offered a hint of fang in a form of eagerness. “May I inspect yours in return? I find your appearance right now...it makes me want to mark you again.”

“I...I-I...what do you m-mean?” Flug stammered, flustered as Black Hat’s hands went from his shoulder to his waist, where the demon’s fingers caressed a familiar black coat. Getting red in the face, Flug realized that he was still wearing his boss’ coat.

Oh.

”I see you understand. I can...smell your scent clinging to my clothing.” Black Hat’s eye almost seemed to glow. “I would like...more touch.”

Taking a breath and letting it out, Flug nodded his assent. He and Black Hat needed to start somewhere with testing out their intimacy again, and not have Black Hat sneakily jumping him like before. Even if fucking his boss had been an interesting and rather hot experience.

”Mine. Mate."  Black Hat's eye glowed for certain this time. "Let me see you.”

“Hey!” Flug let out a yelp of surprise as Black Hat made the coat he had pulled on vanish with a snap of his fingers. “You can inspect so long as you keep up a conversation.” Flug said aloud, scowling just a little bit over the way the demon was now smugly grinning at him.

“You know I will speak about nearly anything, just to hear the sound of my own voice.” Black Hat bared his teeth in a wide smile. “I have had quite some impressive monologues.”

“Really. I wouldn’t have guessed.” Flug said in a deadpan voice, inwardly amazed with himself that he would dare to poke fun at his boss. But then again, their relationship had been changing over time, and if Black Hat couldn’t handle being teased, then there would be more hurdles for them to get over apart from the spotty talk about emotions. Luckily, Flug needn’t have worried, because Black Hat issued out an amused huff, and the scientist felt confident for once to finish his thought. “But if that’s the case, then you will have no problem talking to me right now.”

“That is the case.” A deep rumble started up in Black Hat’s chest as the demon got used both his hands to trace up and down Flug’s bare skin, beginning with his shoulders. “What do you wish to speak of?” Black Hat’s touch was light and careful as his fingers slid up to Flug’s face. The touch became lighter still as the demon traced along the scars that ran vertically over Flug’s right eye, causing the scientist to close it.

Had Flug kept his left eye shut during the touch, while trembling at the closeness of those sheathed claws, he would have missed the sight of something akin to guilt flash in the demon’s visible right eye.

“I would have been angered with myself if I had damaged or blinded this blue eye of yours.” Black Hat murmured as he ran his fingers down across the closed eye to the skin of Flug’s cheek. “I believe I have mentioned before that it reminds me of a light within the darkness.”

“You...you did mention it, yes.” Flug was deeply relieved that his boss kept his claws out of sight, and the scientist was somewhat happy to be able to allow this kind of touch, due to the coral plane charm that was around his neck. That he knew that it would prevent Black Hat from causing him any harm. With that thought, Flug relaxed the faintest amount under his boss’ touch. 

He wanted this to work, but there were still so many doubts in a Flug’s mind about the healthiness of this all, and that made it difficult to enjoy the nice sensation he through the bond between them.

“I have to wonder...” Black Hat absently leaned in close to carefully flick his tongue over the scars, making his way down Flug’s face and to his neck.  “Have I been losing control more often, as the heroes seem to believe? I do so many evil acts that it is hard to tell when my control actually slips.”

“You’ve never really had the greatest control, sir.” Flug wasn’t going to lie or hold back from answering his boss’ question. “I do think that control over your emotions have been worse after you took me as your mate. You know, the jealously when I was speaking to other villains, as well as you being overprotective and not wanting me to leave the mansion over the what-ifs that could happen.”

”I see...” Black Hat went quiet as if thinking over the scientist’s words.

“You know, boss, you seem very...relaxed right now.” Flug pointed out when the silence stretched on.

“I believe that is due to getting out some of what I was feeling yesterday. It seems to have helped for whatever reason.” Black Hat focused on Flug. “I feel the pull of our bond. Feel it calling out to me to please my mate, if you will let me.” Black Hat’s tongue flicked out briefly. “It was a desire that poked the back of his mind yesterday. And more strongly now, that almost demands I act on it. I crave touch in any form when it comes to you.”

Wow, no subtlety at all, and more worryingly, Flug actually felt receptive to the idea, because his body was responding to Black Hat’s touch in a positive way and not a ‘scream and run’ way.

”I...um, I kind of feel that way too. The need to be touched...to be close...it seems to get stronger the longer I’m around you.” Flug scooted back across the bed at the intense stare Black Hat gave him. The scientist went still as a hand gripped a thigh and gave it a squeeze through Flug’s pants. “But I think what I’m feeling isn’t nearly as strong as what you are experiencing. Is it...is it because of your instincts that the desire is stronger?”

Black Hat gave a single incline of his head, eye still boring a hole in Flug.

”What is it?” Flug asked nervously, half wondering if Black Hat wanted to jump him after all. His boss’ next words certainly didn’t seem to match his body language.

“I have decided that I will take you out on a date.”

“When it comes to you, I have no idea what that would entail.” Flug shifted discreetly toward the edge of the bed despite the hand lightly grasping his thigh. “But I think I may be right to guess that you want the night to end in one of our beds with your hands on me?”

“Perhaps.” Black Hat said with yet another lick of his lips as he gave Flug’s thigh another squeeze. The demon tilted his head. “Do you want to know what I have in mind or would you like it to be a surprise?”

“Surprises aren’t always a good thing when it comes to you, sir.” Flug replied warily, as he reached down to move Black Hat’s hand off of his thigh. 

“It will not cause you any bodily harm.” Black Hat moved his hand away from Flug’s thigh without further prompting as he offered a half-grin. “I believe you will quite enjoy it.”

“I’ll reserve judgement.” Flug said warily. He meant it when surprises weren’t always good.  

“I suppose those piranhas weren’t my best idea, thinking back on it.” Black Hat appeared to be just a little offended. “But it was ever so entertaining.” Black Hat leaned in close and relaxed minutely against Flug’s side as he began to softly rumble. 

Flug closed his eyes for a moment before he reached up hesitantly and ran a hand along Black Hat’s bare shoulders. He could hear the purring get louder, and could feel it against his hand. Flug’s eyes opened as he felt his boss nuzzle his face against his neck.

Black Hat’s tongue lolled out and slid slowly along Flug’s throat, the rumbling picking up as the scientist’s hands pressed hard into the demon's shoulders. Black Hat whispered something in his musical sounding language as he pressed his obvious bulge of writhing tentacle dick against Flug’s thigh. The words trailed off with a curious nibble against the scientist’s shoulder.

“I...I really should go get caught up on some work.” Flug squirmed at the feeling of Black Hat perusing of his neck, and more importantly, how he felt about it.  Flug hastily slid out of the bed and fumbled a shirt on as Black Hat watched.  He was honestly surprised that his boss didn’t prevent him from leaving. As Flug made his way to the door, he couldn’t resist taking a quick peek back, and found Black Hat lounging on the bed watching him. The demon seemed supremely unconcerned over the way that Flug caught him freeing his tentacle dick from the confines of his pants. Flug froze with his hand on the doorknob, sucking in a sharp breath.

Black Hat arched a thin brow as if silently wondering if Flug was going to stay and watch.

At the reveal of the writhing appendage that was already dripping with fluid as Black Hat wrapped a hand around it, Flug gripped the doorknob tight and hastily ripped his eyes from the sight. All but throwing himself out of the room and slamming the door shut, Flug leaned back against it and thunked his head back against it.

“You’re not leaving?” Black Hat crooned from behind the closed door a moment later.

Flug shivered a little over the fact that Black Hat was just on the other side of the door.

“You could come back inside and watch me pleasure myself.” Black Hat’s voice came out rough, as if he were already doing so. “You are my mate. It would make it...hrmmm.” The demon cut his own words off with a hiss.

Flug let out a disgruntled sound before a gasp escaped him as a tendril appeared out of the shadows and wrapped around his middle. The appendage held Flug against the door but there was enough give that it would allow the scientist to pull away if he really didn’t want to stay. Flug felt that he shouldn't but he couldn’t help but sag backward against the door as Black Hat hissed through the door at him in an unfamiliar language. Was Black Hat really so turned on that he didn’t realize that Flug couldn’t understand him? A flush crossed the scientist’s face as the tentacle around his waist caressed him.  Then again, Flug didn’t necessarily have to know what his boss was saying as it was a fairly decent guess that it was something filthy.

It also really didn’t take a genius to figure out that Black Hat was taking himself in hand from the breathy hisses and the lewd squishing sounds.

The squelching made Flug swallow hard, wondering if Black Hat’s cock was really that slick or if he was pressing fingers into that slit of his as well. Flug let out a faint sound as he pressed one of his hands against his own bulge at that thought.

“Flug...” Black Hat sounded like he was licking the door around the height of Flug’s neck.  The demon’s voice was strained, as if he were preventing himself from tearing the door down and closing the small distance between them. “Close your eyes and touch yourself. I can smell your arousal.”

“Why are you such a horny old man right now?” Flug groaned, still able to keep a hold of himself. He needed to leave this situation for the time being. It was reassuring that Black Hat was being more open but Flug didn’t want to fall right into having sex with the demon again. As the tentacle caressed him again, Flug swallowed.  “I...I didn’t mean have sex right now.” Flug took a shuddering breath and let it out. “I...well...”

“I didn’t mean come back into the room.” Black Hat said.

”Then what do your mean, sir?” Flug questioned before he let out a funny sound in the back of this throat over the way another smaller tendril appeared out of the shadows in the hall and wriggled down the back of his pants. “Oh...oh you mean...ah...”

The tentacle slid teasingly along his backside and prodded his boxers.

“ _Mine_.” Black Hat’s voice issued out directly from the other side of the door right being Flug’s head, completely demonic in tone. “ _My_ _mate_. _Mine_.”

“I...I really should get. Work done.” Flug struggled to say. He tugged the tendril until it reluctantly slid away from his ass. Flug pressed a kiss to the part of the appendage and tsked at the mouths that appeared on the tentacle. Flug pressed a finger against the closest one as it licked him. “Not right now. Maybe after this ‘date’ of yours?”

“Flug...” Black Hat let out an almost whiny hiss over having to wait to touch his mate intimately, but the tendril vanished, leaving Flug free to leave. The demon continued to speak, his voice sounding stilted and off, as if he were holding himself back. “I will come find you once I have finalized my plans for the...date.”

Flug was relived he could slip off down the hallway, as he didn’t want to linger while Black Hat was pleasuring himself. And it sure sounded like it from what little the scientist heard before he fled down the hallway. As soon as Flug entered the lab, he halted just inside when he noticed some ‘gifts’ from his boss.

Begging, crying gifts of foolish heroes who had wandered too close to the mansion.

Flug’s lips curved up. While he was still at odds with himself over what to do with Black Hat,  the fact that the demon didn’t break the door down to ravage him let Flug know that the demon was trying to reign himself in. And the fact that Black Hat was offering him test subjects but the demon was nowhere in sight made Flug’s wonder if this was an apology of sorts for what had just happened. 

How and when Black Hat had captured the heroes was uncertain, but there they were.

As Flug got to work, he wasn’t precisely sure what he wanted out of his...mate, and the scientist was now rather curious what it was that Black Hat had come up with as a date. What he had planned to try and make up for scarring Flug’s face.

Flug let out a frustrated noise halfway through an experiment as something he said caught up with him.  Had he really just offered to have sex with Black Hat after the demon had taken him out on a ‘date’?  Flug casually plunged his hands into an open body's innards and supposed he had said it. It wasn’t like he and Black Hat had gone out with one another before the demon’s instinct claimed him as a mate, so it really wasn’t that Flug was opposed to having sex with the demon.

What worried Flug was the way Black Hat would treat him afterward.

-x-x-x-

Flug was deep into his work hours later when the door to the lab opened and the click of shoes accompanied by the sound of a cane thumped against the floor. Flug twisted in his chair and saw Black Hat come to a halt a few feet away from him, dressed as he normally would be.  The nervous tap of the cane against the floor was new.

”Sir?” Flug prompted, when Black Hat just stood there. The scientist could almost...sense that his boss was feeling a little awkward.

”I came to a decision.” Black Hat grumbled, quieting for a second as he looked Flug up and down. “Finish up what you are doing and go put on something more...presentable. I will be waiting by the front door.” Black Hat about-faced right into a wall, before vanishing into the shadows in what seemed like a very flustered way.

Very peculiar.

But now Flug was very curious what his boss was up to. The scientist wrapped up his work and went directly to shower, mind alight with possibilities. Each idea was more ridiculous than the last because there was no way that Black Hat was capable of doing something normal for a date. Flug futilely ruffled his hair with a towel as he made his way over to his dresser and closet, which were still rather bare despite having had Black Hat buy him more clothing.

Flug stood there quietly, undecided, before he dressed himself in black slacks and a dark blue sweater, which had an airplane themed vest to go along with it. The scientist figured that his boss meant presentable clothing as anything other than his usual lab attire. Flug fidgeted with his hair before leaving it be, and as his hand lowered he brushed a few fingers over his scars on the side of his right face. Flug dropped his hand and took a breath. Slowly letting it out, he slipped on the dress shoes that Black Hat had gotten him for the business trip. Flug left the room with a new paper bag and his goggles, still absently trying to shake his hair free of water.

Despite it being a few hours later, Flug found Black Hat exactly where he had said he would be.  Directly by the front door of the mansion. Flug was uncertain what to make of his boss’ expression, as it was hard to tell what exactly it was he was feeling. A combination of exasperated and amused? Maybe he should have worn something else...

“Of course you would find something with those planes of yours.” Black Hat leaned against the cane he still held in his hand and offered a sharp grin. “It suits you. It is almost as if you can read minds, doctor. It makes what I have planned seem very appropriate.”

Flug shot the demon a confused look, feeling a little apprehensive over what exactly it was that Black Hat had planned. For some reason, he really did appear to be trying to make up with Flug, through communicating better and this whole ‘date’ thing. Flug continued to wear the amulet that was his tiny coral plane, just as an added precaution. He wanted to be able to give a sliver of trust to his boss, and from the way Black Hat had been acting the last few days, he was considering it. But Flug also didn’t want to get his hopes up. Flug twitched when the paperbag and goggles in his hands vanished.

“You won’t need that until later. Where we are going first there will be no prying eyes.” Black Hat struck his cane against the floor and suddenly, Flug’s hair was completely dry. At the baffled expression, the demon added. “Just in case you have to put the bag back in to prevent your identity from being revealed. It would be better to do so without wet hair.  I believe proper precautions have been taken but with heroes, you never know when they’ll come crawling out of the woodwork.” Black Hat held out his free hand. “We should go before they figure out what I’ve done.”

“You didn’t destroy anything, did you?” Flug was incredibly curious now, and with only a little trepidation, took his boss’ outstretched hand.

“Unfortunately I have not, but really, with this little act of mischief it might make them feel as if I had.” Black Hat stated as he curled his hand loosely around Flug’s. “Now, close your eyes.”

Flug anxiously met the demon’s eye.

“It is supposed to be a surprise.” Black Hat said curly, looking away and tapping the cane against the floor again, in what appeared to be self-consciousness.

Flug found that rather interesting. His boss didn’t usually have nervous ticks. What exactly had he done? When Black Hat had his eye on him again, Flug reluctantly closed his eyes with a soft sigh and held the demon’s hand tighter. Flug heard Black Hat murmur something that sounded suspiciously like approval in his native language.

All at once, there was an instant change of scenery. No longer were they in the mansion, but somewhere out in the open, as a light breeze ruffled Flug’s hair. 

“We’re here.” Black Hat’s voice held a faint trace of uncertainty, as the demons fingers caressed the back of Flug’s hand. “You may open your eyes now.”

Flug immediately did so, and what he saw made his thoughts stutter to a complete halt. 

Planes.

There were all manner of aircraft as far as the eye could see, out in the open on some wide-stretching grassy field with mountains in the distance.

A slow, genuine smile of delight spread across Flug’s face as he took in the sight before he glanced over to Black Hat.  His boss stood there stiffly in place, and in his dark attire, looked quite out of place with a backdrop of blue skies and no clouds. The scientist’s gaze dropped to the demon’s hand and the way he leaned on his cane as if attempting to be aloof. Flug saw otherwise from the way the Black Hat’s fingers brushed against the cane in a nervous way.

”There wasn’t enough time to get more before you woke.” Black Hat said, misinterpreting Flug’s expression.

“It’s fine, this is...there are a lot of...” Flug trailed off as he turned his attention back to all of the planes. There was no doubt in Flug’s mind, even before the demon had spoken, that Black Hat had specifically stole all of these aircraft and put them in one place for the sole purpose of having them there for Flug’s viewing pleasure. He was practically vibrating on his feet, eager to get a good look at all of the aircraft that he could see spread out on those open fields.

“One more thing before you go running off, doctor.” Black Hat had sensed Flug’s desire to go to the planes and let go of his hand reluctantly. As Flug frowned at him in question, Black Hat managed a half toothy grin and put a hand in his pocket before producing a gun-like device. “Act quickly. I doubt that the heroes monitoring my tracking device are going to be pleased with the fact that I went all over the world absconding with these.”

Flug frowned more deeply at the reminder of the tracking device but reigned himself in. Black Hat had told him it was a choice he had made. Flug would respect that, for now, as the demon had respected that he hadn’t been in the mood for sex earlier. Flug stared blankly at the device in his boss’ hand before Flug latched onto it being a shrink ray. Then it clicked.

”Any of them?” Flug breathed out eagerly.

”As many as you would like.” Black Hat returned.

With a gleeful smile, Flug took the offered ray, and began the arduous task of recalling which he had in his collection and which ones he still needed. As the scientist scurried across the grass, he wondered what else Black Hat had in mind for their ‘date.’ Especially if this was just the beginning of Black Hat’s plan. A glint flashed off one aircraft in particular and Flug’s jaw dropped as he all but threw himself against the plane and rattled off its specifications.  Flug was so taken with the aircraft being right there in front of him that he didn't seem to remember that Black Hat was there.

Black Hat appeared to be keeping his distance to allow the scientist to gush over the planes, but did eventually walk over to join Flug after observing for a short time.

Flug could have sworn he heard a low rumbling sound when Black Hat moved closer but dismissed it as he spewed out more scientific terms excitedly to the demon now standing by his side quietly. It was likely that Black Hat didn’t care about a jet this and a liner that but Flug was so excited that he simply had to let it out in some way. Besides, if his boss really didn’t want to hear Flug losing his mind over the amount of aircraft around him, he could have stayed back.

Had Flug paid better attention, he would have seen Black Hat preening over what he had given Flug to look at. It was clear that the demon was pleased over the sight and sensation of his mate being genuinely happy. The purring grew louder as, five minutes into shrinking planes with his shrink ray, Flug turned and hit Black Hat with a hug, before he leaned up on his toes and kissed the demon.

”I want to have sex on one of these planes.” Flug breathed once he and Black Hat had parted. “Were you planning this all along after what happened back at the mansion?”

”No?” Black Hat looked very smug about it anyway. “I didn’t realize the extent of your, ah, obsession with these vehicles would cause arousal. I planned to take you out to a tavern and see how many drinks it took to get you drunk next.  And then let you recover before we-"

”Black Hat, you put all these aircraft in one place and didn’t think it would affect me?” Flug interrupted with an incredulous look at his boss. 

“I thought you wanted to wait to have sex until after the date.” Black Hat pointed out. “I had to pleasure myself after you had left to go get some work done, and made those test subjects scream.” Black Hat's tongue lolled out over the memory.  "It was exquisite, seeing your hands in their guts.  Twisting their bloody insides and causing fear in those still alive.  It was beautiful."

“The date can wait. I can’t think right now.” Flug hesitated before taking a step closer to Black Hat, which brought him right up against the demon. “Take me into one of those planes, right now.” Flug stumbled, disoriented, as he found himself in the cockpit of one of the larger airplanes.

”And now?” Black Hat questioned from where he was seated on the co-pilot’s seat.

Flug reached out and took Black Hat’s tie in hand, and gave it a tug, which drew out a hiss. Flug gave it perhaps one minute of thought before he straddled the demon’s lap and gave the tie a harder yank to encourage Black Hat to lean over and kiss him.

”Please don’t make me regret giving you another chance.” Flug whispered. He couldn’t let himself dare to think that he could fully trust his boss, but the bond between them was nearly singing with tension at this point, and it was hard to resist while being so close to the demon. “I can’t let myself fall too hard. I have little reason to ever trust you again, Black Hat. It hurts too much not knowing if you’ll lose control again, or close off from me.  I know that you've been alive longer than those emotions you're starting to experience lately, but...but I...”  Flug trailed off, hand clutching the tie.

”Then I will be sure to find some way to make you believe that you can fall again without worry. For me to...manage the feelings that came about from our bond.” Black Hat said after a lengthy pause. “I will find a way to have some of that trust again, even if it takes forever to get a small part of it.”

Flug squeezed his eyes shut as Black Hat’s hands ghosted down his sides, the demon’s breath against his throat. Whatever happened next would be up to Black Hat. Flug felt that right now, he was trying to open himself up a little to his boss, as Black Hat had opened up in return over speaking about his feelings. Flug would have to wait and see if a breakthrough had been made.  It wasn't just Black Hat who needed to make compromises for him, but Flug himself had to allow for some compromise on his end as well.

“My mate...” Black Hat nuzzled his cheek against the scientist’s cheek. A grin seemed to enter his voice the longer he spoke. “Would you like to be the pilot or would you like to be the passenger flying without a care?”

“Y...you...” Flug was startled into laughter at that remark and as soon as he got a hold of himself, the question sunk in.  Flug's hand dropped from the tie to grasp the coat's lapels as he whispered against the demon’s shoulder. “I...I want to do what you suggested before.”

”Hrmm, what would that be?” Black Hat kept up with his nuzzling like he couldn’t get enough of being in contact with Flug. “I suggested quite a few things.”

”I want you to fuck me with those tentacles while I fuck you.” Flug managed to state without stumbling over his words, even if he knew he got a little red in the face for the boldness of the statement. 

"Then that is what we shall do."  Black Hat said with a fanged smile, before it vanished and he let out an exasperated hiss.  "But first..."

Flug wore a confused expression as Black Hat pulled away from nuzzling him.

"You should finish shrinking the planes you want.  I can sense many heroes headed this way."  Black Hat wore a look like he knew that Flug was still turned on and was pointedly not touching him now.

Flug let out a curse under his breath, adjusted himself, and scurried out of the aircraft with the shrink ray.  Flug could all but hear Black Hat cackling over the way he wanted those aircraft more than he wanted to have quick tentacle sex inside of a plane.

Damn cockblocking heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yasss finally able to update this. I’m so happy I got out of the writing rut/burnout/writers block or whatever the heck I had. 
> 
> There needed to be some more discussion and quiet stuff for Flug and some suggestive stuff for BH before the date really began, so the next chapter is the remainder of the ‘date’.
> 
> I would love to update one more time before the end of the year but I’ll have to see how it goes. Might be in January.


	27. Heroic Interference

Black Hat was bemused by the way Flug raced to several aircraft and used the shrink ray to turn them into miniature form. The demon could tell that Flug was practically bursting with happiness while surrounded by something he really liked. Black Hat was almost, _almost_ jealous of the way Flug caressed the outside of some of the planes with his hands, the human’s expression showing awe or excitement.

The scientist was also needlessly chattering away again about the aircraft.

Black Hat trailed along after his mate, keeping a close eye on him even as the demon sensed the heroes getting closer to where they were. Soon he would have to put an end to Flug’s time of practically running to each aircraft in the area. Black Hat frowned to himself as he reflected on what he had said to Flug earlier. The demon had managed to speak without gagging on his words or hiding the emotions he was dealing with.  Black Hat wasn’t entirely happy that he had to open up so much to the scientist but he knew that it was necessary in order to appease his mate. And despite this plan of a ‘date’ bringing actual joy to Flug, speaking to his own faults left a bad taste in Black Hat’s mouth. But with one look and one scent, the eldritch demon knew that opening up and conversing, however little, was worth it if Flug could begin to open up to him in return.

Over the time they had been mates, getting closer to a year now, Black Hat hadn’t truly realized just how awful getting shut out mentally and physically from his mate was. The disomfort and uncertainty made it hard to concentrate and it only grew worse the longer they were apart from one another. He needed to change that, so that the both of them could function without the damn bond going haywire.

Black Hat bared his teeth as he shot a look in a northeastern direction. The heroes were nearly upon them. How inconvenient. The demon had been wondering, before this untimely interruption, if this ‘date’ he had planned out would help put to rest some of Flug’s concerns regarding his mate. It didn’t escape Black Hat’s notice that Flug still wore the red coral plane around his neck that protected him from Black Hat getting into his head telepathically or physically causing him any harm. Black Hat had a feeling that it was going to take ages for Flug to dare to be able to trust him even a little bit. To trust that the demon would not harm him in some way.  Black Hat knew that he hadn’t exactly given the scientist reason to think that he would change, especially when his behavior and reactions remained the same for the most part.

Change.

The eldritch demon had meant it when he said he would have to change Flug’s perception of him. Meaning that Black Hat would have to prove himself trustworthy. And the demon would find some way to do that, no matter how long it took. And Black Hat did have quite some time. Unbeknownst to Flug, now that he was a demon’s mate, his life expectancy had been increased exponentially.

Black Hat didn’t want to think about the fact that despite that extended life, it didn’t make Flug immortal. He could still be harmed. Could still be killed, if the scientist wasn’t careful. And right now, with heroes only a few minutes away from this place, Black Hat couldn’t afford to become distracted. So he put the troubling thought to the side for the time being and turned his attention back to his mate to see how he was faring.

The happiness bursting out of the scientist was quite obvious even without their bond practically singing with it.The longer Black Hat watched Flug, the more the demon came to notice something. The realization had slowly been building ever since the demon had returned to the past from a future he would not have done well in if he were indefinitely detained and suffering over his lost mate.

It was the realization of just how much Black Hat relied on Flug for his business.

Sure, Black Hat could sell the products and charm other villains to buy from him, but there wouldn’t be anything to sell without Flug. And without his scientist, Black Hat would still be the greatest villain but that would be it. He couldn’t be a successful businessman without the human’s assistance and ability to bring the inventions and ideas to life. Black Hat could terrorize some other human or being into working for him but of those he had used before finding Flug...they paled in comparison to what his human could accomplish when provided with whatever he needed to make things come into being.

Black Hat could no longer treat Flug as he had before, because it really had been only a matter of time before it would have taken its toll on Flug. All the sleepless nights, the stress and the unreasonable expectations would have untimately killed the scientist several times over if Black Hat hadn’t been actively preventing it from happening. As much as Black Hat didn’t want to admit that he had been doing wrong by his scientist, the demon knew that he likely would have changed working conditions eventually, even if Flug hadn’t become his mate. It wouldn’t do to run the doctor into the ground with all of the ideas he was bringing to life. With proper care, Black Hat presumed that there would be less mishaps in the lab. If his mate had the ability to take better care of himself and could think with a clear mind that wasn’t constantly fraught with fear and doubts, the things he could do...

“Meddling fools.” Black Hat cocked his head and let out a low hiss. The heroes were nearly there and it was good of Flug to wander back over to him in that moment. The demon summoned the paperbag and googles to offer to Flug. “We’re going to be having the company of some heroes. We’ll be on our way once I let it be known that their presence is unnecessary.”

“You were all over the world for these aircraft, right?” Flug covered his face with the paperbag and hastily put the goggles over his eyes as he muttered.  “Those heroes are being overly nosy but they’re obviously suspicious of why you were so many different places.”

“I have done nothing to violate those ridiculous rules they set out. I’ve not killed anyone that they know of.” Black Hat believed that his human said something with a groan of what sounded like exasperation, but at that same exact moment a pain spread through his body that Black Hat had not anticipated. That sudden, unexpected pain prevented him from making sense of his mate’s words, and instead the demon focused on the eerily familiar sensation of being drained. The drain hit him hard, causing his body to seize up.

Black Hat gnashed his teeth together, realizing in an instant what was happening. And despite this knowledge, he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it or prevent the feeling from spreading though him. The slow aching burn began to spiral throughout his whole body, the pain beginning to center in his chest.

Wrong.

This wasn’t just the binding spell that was being activated.

It was also...

Black Hat bit back a demonic shriek of agony as the spell’s magic binding chains ripped through his innards, going taut and sending waves of piercing red hot pain to the rest of his body. It was like the magic was doing its best to rip his insides up, settling into his muscle and bones as it gripped and held tight. But even as the spell crawled throughout his body from the inside, Black Hat refused to be laid out flat. The demon did end up on his hands and knees, however, when the tearing sensation ripped through him a second time. Black Hat couldn’t prevent a faint, barely there whine of discomfort from issuing out of him before he hacked up some green blood as the secondary magical chains locked themselves on the inside of his body in a metaphorical sense.

Trapped.

To make matters worse, the second, unexpected spell came to life.

Black Hat let out a soundless snarl.

A sealing spell.

“Black Hat?” Flug sounded alarmed as he stepped closer. “What’s...what happened? Did you...” Flug fell silent abruptly as he seemed to recognize Black Hat’sposture from being on the is dedicated of a spell carved into the ground. Flug’s voice was taut as he grit out his displeasure. “Those bastards. Of course they weren’t going to keep their word. Not if they get another chance to try and capture you.”

Black Hat’s fingers dug into the grass beneath him, breath labored as he attempted to shut the unfamiliar agony burning up his insides. The demon didn’t need to see Flug to sense the quiet, simmering anger rolling off of his mate. Of course he figured out was going on and the scientist was not at all pleased. Black Hat took a sharp hiss of breath before he raised his head, barely, and saw that there were now a few heroes standing a short distance away. Despite not being able to turn his head or form eyes to check behind him, courtesy of the sealing spell, Black Hat could tell there were more heroes behind them and perhaps to either side.

There were at least a dozen heroes surrounding them, from what Black Hat could scent in the air. Maybe more but with his insides being twisted and torn into by the magic, and the unexpected sealing spell, Black Hat’s senses were in turmoil. The eldritch demon’s fingers curled further into the grassy ground. Black Hat took the opportunity to calculate whether or not he could break free of the bindinf spell fast enough to take out all the heroes before they could do anything. The sealing spell didn’t prevent brute strength and claws. It was difficult for Black Hat to form thought due to the agony the binding spell caused within him. When Black Hat tried to distort his body, the strength of the binding spell within his body intensified, causing the demon to desist for the time being. The feeling within Black Hat’s body stopped being brutally painful and went back to a tolerable, if irritating, burn.

“The devices in your body can pick up when you are about to attempt to shapeshift. When there is a change, the spell inside of you can adjust accordingly.” A hero with a garish pink and orange outfit waved a tablet. “This showed that there was a spike in power just now. If you were trying to break free of the binding spell that is in you, as well as the sealing one, then you’ll find it more excruciating the harder you fight the spells when they are activated.”

So they had known there was a sealing spell.

How dare these heroes use a sealing spell against him. There had only been talk of a binding spell to bring him to his hands and knees in a similar way to the ancient spell they had found. A sealing spell blocked his powers and prevented him from being able to protect himself. He never would have willingly agreed to that spell being implanted into him.

Black Hat bared his fangs in a mocking way. Heroes being liars about their intentions. Of course they had lied to him. How perfectly evil. So much for heroes not resorting to underhanded tactics.

Black Hat longed to hurl threats and curses at the gathered heroes. He wanted to lash out at the smug one who waved the computerized tablet but the demon reigned himself in at the last second. Had Black Hat been alone, he would have fought tooth and nail to escape the spells plaguing him in order to teach those heroes a lesson. To make it be known that they were not to not look down on him or believe they truly had the power to bring him under control. Black Hat could all but tell that the heroes gathered there expected him to fight, but with Flug so near the demon prevented himself from giving into the urge. It was obvious that the heroes anticipated the demon putting up fight. To resist and strike out, to justify what the heroes were doing to him at present.

Black Hat was tempted to give these heroes exactly what they wanted, for daring to unleash these wretched spells within his body when he had little chance of escaping it. Had it been a spell carved into the ground, the eldritch demon would have had an easier time finding a way to removed himself from the situation. But with the spells within his body, twisting his insides, there was not much he could do. Black Hat could tear apart his own insides to match what the binding spell was doing but it wasn’t the same damage. It was magical damage being done. Not physical. No matter how much it felt like he was being shredded apart on the inside, it actually wasn’t what was happening. 

But the binding spell was causing discomfort and caused him to cough up more green blood and hiss out his anger at how quickly he had been brought down this time around.  Black Hat gave his head a minute shake and gathered what little control he had. Swallowing back the threats and keeping his claws sheathed for the time being, Black Hat tilted his head to the right to glance at his mate. As much as he hated this powerless feeling, the demon would have to let Flug take care of this situation. And from his mate’s mood going from anger to a cool, calculating and downright diabolical frame of mind, Flug was more than ready to give the heroes that were gathered a piece of his mind.

“Why did you activate the spell? Or spells, maybe, from the way he is acting.” Flug asked in a oddly calm manner. “I thought the spell was only to be activated if Black Hat went on another killing rampage. It seems like overkill for merely transporting aircraft around.” Flug’s head turned to the side and Black Hat could all but picture the ominous glint off the goggles. The scientist’s voice became colder. “Are you heroes really going to go back on your word? I am aware that there is nothing stating that you can’t attack Black Hat when he is out of his territory, but...” Flug jabbed a finger at the hero holding the tablet. “...you are breaking your own rules and agreement by using those spells to immobilize him when he isn’t causing any harm. Though I thought it was only a spell to limit his movement. Not to seal his powers. Funny, that wasn’t mentioned at all. Maybe you forgot to bring up that little detail?”

The heroes shuffled around, an awkward air settling over them at the scientist’s words.

Black Hat could all but hear the evil grin in his mate’s voice as Flug continued to speak.

“From your silence and body language, I take it that you’re aware that you’re taking advantage of the situation. I bet you even hoped that Black Hat would lash out and harm one or more of you to justify using those spells against him.” Flug’s voice became a slow growing fury. “Although the sealing spell hadn’t been mentioned, as I said before. Just the binding one. Interesting that you left that little detail out. Binding Black Hat’s body in place would have been a hinderance but the sealing prevents him from accessing his powers to defend himself. Had he known about the sealing spell, I doubt that he would have agreed to have those devices put in his body.”

Black Hat had long since let his head hang back down but he could still see the shadow of his mate as Flug gestured at him.

“As you can see, he isn’t doing anything at present that would cause you to use those spells on him.” Flug let out a disgusted noise. “For your information, I read the whole agreement again earlier, for the finer details, and I happened to come across a clause. It stated, oh, what was it again?” Flug’s voice was light and playful right before it became frigid. “Oh, that’s right, you turn that computer of yours that controls and monitors the devices in Black Hat’s body for a full 24 hours. It’s late night in Hatsville. About midnight. So you will get the tablet back the following midnight. In addition, you can’t track Black Hat’s movements for those 24 hours or launch any attacks during this time.We can always contact Steel Fist to confirm all this but I’m sure you wouldn’t want to let him know what has transpired here or he might not trust any of you to do your job properly in the future.” 

Black Hat wanted to drag himself over to Flug and wrap around him to better watch his mate tear these heroes verbally apart. And to rumble his approval against his human since words were difficult at present.

The heroes nearest the one with the tablet murmured amongst themselves.

Black Hat sensed defeat in the 12 heroes that were gathered but also ire. And oddly enough, relief mixed with nervousness. That was peculiar, as was some of the unbidden bursts of a feeling that Black Hat assosicated with a human feeling they had done a good job.

That was...strange.

Black Hat would have to bring that up with Flug’s later. The heroes had lost this little gamble of theirs, so why were they not feeling more defeat? The demon let his head hang lower due to the ache of the spells but he still managed a grin.

Perhaps some of the disappointment he sensed was because the heroes must have been hoping to get him by himself. For Flug to not be around. What was happening now clearly wasn’t what the heroes had anticipated, but even so...the mixed emotions from the heroes were confusing. Black Hat refocused on the matter at hand and found himself somewhat annoyed by the fact that Flug was correct about his temper and controlling himself in general, especially when it came to heroes.

If Flug hadn’t been there, Black Hat very well might have attacked the heroes for daring to try to incapacitate and capture him again. The demon’s smile sharpened when the hero in pink and orange reluctantly stepped forward to hand Flug the tablet. The demon ignored the hero speaking to his mate in favor of listening to the mutters of the other heroes around him.They were speaking about Flug, and some vague statements that Black Hat felt he should be suspicious of.

“How badly brainwashed is he?”

“That monster has his claws in that man deeply.”

“How are we supposed to save him if he continues to side with that demon?”

Black Hat twisted his fingers into the grass and bit back a growl.

”Do you think this will work out?”

”What if he comes with Doctor Flug?”

”We can set out our terms and then back them up with this incident if the doctor doesn’t agree to them. Then again, I know some safeguards have been set up if Black Hat does show up, either with the doctor, or if he comes in search of him. ”

Black Hat stilled, the agony of being bound in place form the inside fading as he focused on the words being spoken. What was being said...it was suspicious sounding and something he would address with Flug later.  The demon had a sense of unease fall over him as the muttering continued on.

”Look at the way he is swaying a little. Why would someone as evil as Black Hat want someone like the doc working for him? Looks like a strong breeze could knock him over.”

”Thin, too. Do you think he isn’t getting enough to eat?”

”That monster probably doesn’t know anything about humans. I’m surprised he is still alive after all these years. You think Black Hat makes him stay alive?”

Black Hat cocked his head to the side, barely preventing himself from baring his teeth. Even if it was true that he kept Flug alive, he didn’t like the direction these murmurs were headed in.

”All the more reason to get him out of that situation when we have the chance. Did you see what Speedy saw? On the doctor’s neck, before he tugged the collar of his sweater up?”

”Those scars? Kinda hard to see what they were from. He does work in a lab. Probably some accident. Don’t worry about it. We’ll make sure he gets checked out. That should be soon and eventually, he can work somewhere less hazardous to his health.”

Mate stealers.

Black Hat’s pain-filled mind let the more instinctive side out. He strained to fight against the binding spell and barely managed to cut off a furious snarl.

”Right, but we’ll have to be careful. Who knows how the doc’ll act when away from that demon.”

“Or what Black Hat will do if he finds out and he isn’t captured yet.”

Black Hat’s attention was diverted from all of those chattering voices when a flash of pure fear rose within Flug. The demon raised his head again with some difficulty but by the time he could see Flug, there as no trace of outward fear. Only internal panic. What Black Hat did see was a hero in green holding a picture out to the scientist and whispering something to him.

Flug jerked his head in acknowledgment of whatever had been said, but his posture remained rigid, even as the heroes began to disperse. 

Black Hat and Flug were alone on the grassy field with all of the absconded with aircraft a few minutes later.It was little reassurance, all things considered, when the heroes could very well be watching them from a distance.

“I’m surprised that you didn’t try anything.” Flug commented as he approached Black Hat and released the spells with a few presses of his finger against the tablet. “The fact they programmed a spell into you via those devices is pretty impressive.” Flug sounded jealous of the application of magic and technology together.

“I considered putting those heroes in their place but I did recall you telling me that I didn’t have the best control. It was...difficult, to not attack those heroes for dismissing how dangerous I really am, despite the spells being activated.”Black Hat’s body ached but it would pass quickly enough. 

“Again, I’m surprised you held back, but from the look of things, you would have had trouble doing much of anything.” White dot pupils of the goggles tracked Black Hat’s slow, rigid rise from the ground as well as his languid, if stiff, stretch. “You lucked out that I remembered to read up on the agreement you made with the heroes. Otherwise, they may have just kidnapped me and attacked you until they had you under control and captured.” Flug dropped his gaze from the demon and focused on the tablet, absently reading and tapping his finger against the screen now and again.

It went on like this for a few minutes but despite the supposed disinterest in what had just transpired, Black Hat could tell otherwise. While Flug outwardly appeared fine, the human could not hide the discomfort he was feeling and the demon picked up on it.

“You are uneasy. I am as well, from some of the other heroes’ whispers. It seems as though they plan to take you away from me when I am not around. To try to ‘save’ you from working for someone like me. But you...your uneasiness only rose when that other hero approached you...” Black Hat slowly crowded him from behind, a tentacle looping around his middle. Black Hat carefully nuzzled his cheek against the top of Flug’s paper bag. “What did Whiplash show you that caused this shift in mood?”

“I...” Flug clutched the tablet to his chest. “It was a photo of me without my paper bag on.” Flug continued to hold the tablet to his chest as he used his other hand to grip the tentacle around his waist. “It wasn’t a recent photo of me either. It was a few years old.” Flug gripped the tentacle harder. “But that isn’t what bothered me, Black Hat. What bothers me is that they’ve known for years what I looked like. But none of the villains have said anything, so I can only presume the heroes are keeping the photo a secret, for now.”

“What did Whiplash tell you before he walked away?” Black Hat growled softly.

“He...he said that they’d put my photo on the news if I made any changes to this tablet while it was in my possession.” Flug said nervously. “I think they may reveal my face at some point anyway, so I am going to make changes regardless, if you won’t let me take the devices out of your body. Even though I thought I outwitted them, I almost feel like I walked straight into a trap.”

“We may have, from some of the whispers I heard.” Black Hat produced a messenger bag, sensing that flug wanted to set the tablet down.

“But I can’t help but think about the photo. It’s one thing for the heroes to know my identity...” Flug took the offered messenger bag and stored the tablet it it, allowing a tentacle to hold on to the bag for the time being. Flug’s freed up hand went to the tentacle his other hand had grasped. “But what if other villains saw it? There are plenty of them that would use my true identity to their advance. Maybe to try and get a better deal out of you. Or for them to try and kidnap to make me work for them instead. Or both.”

“They try to take you and I will kill them.” Black Hat bristled, a few more tentacles forming to hold Flug close to him. “The heroes too, if this was indeed a trap of some sort. Which seems likely. A few whispers certainly made it sound like they want you to return the tablet to them. Alone. Without me around you. It is then that they would likely take you away. If I’m not around and you hand over this...tablet to them, there is nothing preventing them from taking you with them against your will, if they believe they are helping you.”

”So it was planned. Was that why some of the heroes didn’t seem overly upset that I called them out on not following their own rules?” Flug sounded vaguely ill. “You could always follow me from the shadows, couldn’t you?”

”It sounds like they are anticipating my presence, either by accompanying you to the return of their toy or for me to come find you if you do not return to the mansion.” Black Hat growled something in his native language before pressing closer to his mate, tentacle around the human’s waist holding him snugly. The fact that Flug was so upset over the photo and allowed Black Hat so close to him without flinching away or otherwise showing any discomfort made the demon know the picture was a sore point. It was clear that his human hated the idea of having his identity known by those who could use it against him.

“I know most villains have stopped trying to kidnap me but...if they saw me on the streets and knew who I was without the bag over my head...” Flug sagged backward against Black Hat’s chest, hands letting go of the tentacle. “I really won’t be able to leave the mansion without worry that someone will recognize me. I would be in constant danger of being discovered.  And if you’re correct about me supposedly having to go hand the tablet over to the heroes on my own, when the 24 hours is up, then they will have a chance to take me away before a villain could.” Flug let out a derisive, self-deprecating laugh. “Of course they want to get to me first. Who wouldn’t, with what I can do with the proper equipment and uh...proper motivation.”

“Flug...” Black Hat wisely didn’t say anything to Flug fretting about being trapped in the mansion. Or if terrifying the human into working at a faster pace in the past. After all, not being able to leave the mansion had been the main reason they had had a fight in the first place and the catalyst for everything going wrong. And instead of speaking on the heroes sneakily tricking them, Black Hat kept the tentacles snugly around his mate, the demon’s arms hesitantly wrapping above Flug’s waist.

It wasn’t a hug.

It wasn’t.

“I will think of something before those fools want their little toy back.” Black Hat wasn’t hugging Flug...he was just holding his mate to him. Trying to find a way to comfort him without struggling to find a way to say something. Because words didn’t seem like they would be enough to assure Flug that nothing would go wrong. That no one would take him away for...rehabilitation from working for a monster for years. “Do you want to see what else I had planned before that...untimely interruption?”

“Yes. They aren’t going to be keeping track of you, so we may as well. I doubt we’ll be left alone often once those 24 hours are up. Especially if the heroes are going to expect me to go alone to turn the tablet back into their possession.” Flug sounded almost resigned. “As much as I want to be back in that plane...I’m....I’m not in the mood anymore. The thought of those heroes trying to rescue me from myself and you just...I need a distraction but not...”

“Then I will bring us to the next place.” Black Hat said nothing of Flug thinking that sex couldn’t distract him, which was a lie, from how he reacted before but the demon chose not to argue. After all, while Black Hat still didn’t entirely understand how humans and their libidos worked, he supposed that Flug would be too preoccupied with worries of the unknown to completely relax enough around the demon to enjoy anything sexual in nature.

Perhaps another time, when things had settled or Flug’s mood lifted.

Black Hat changed locations without a word, and brought them to the top of a restaurant, where they would be left alone, as it was well after midnight in this particular city. Black Hat answered Flug’s unasked question. “This restaurant has been closed for hours. And as it is one of the highest points in the city, that makes outside eyes little to no consequence here.” Black Hat snapped his fingers and made food appear on fancy plates on the table closest to the window overlooking the city. With an impatient tap of a cane he’d re-manifested from the shadows, the demon caused the candles on the table to light up, casting the table with a low glow. Distant stars in the sky could be seen, despite the lights from the city below.

Flug was still clearly melancholic about the discovery of his photo and was obviously thinking about what could be done about it, if anything. But the moment he saw the meal appears on the table and the candles light, Flug relaxed somewhat, and removed his paperbag and goggles. The human’s expression was hard to read, and it frustrated Black Hat but he didn’t want to point it out to find out why his mate was still sad. And at this point in time, the demon didn’t know what to do to bring him out of that mood. Black Hat had been anticipating pleasuring his mate in the plane before those heroes had interfered and dashed those plans to hell and back.

Black Hat waited until Flug sat down at the table before crossing the room and sitting across from him at the table. The demon found it an encouraging sight that Flug was eating the chicken and the vegetables on the plate. The demon picked at the food before him on his own plate, since there were no words being spoken between them.But Black Hat wasn’t hungry because he had eaten a few stay pilots who had been in the aircraft he had stolen. It had been a satisfying meal at the time and one that neither the heroes nor Flug needed to know about.

Black Hat suspected his mate already knew anyway, from something he had said earlier, but the scientist refrained from calling the demon on it.

Flug ate perhaps half the chicken breast and a few of the vegetables. It soon became clear that the heroes being in possession of his photo, and the thought of walking into a trap when returning the tablet, bothered him more than Flug was letting on.

Black Hat reconsidered taking Flug to a bar now because of that. His mate didn’t seem to be in the mood to be around other people, so Black Hat did the next best thing. He summoned up an aged wine bottle and two glasses out of thin air, drawing Flug’s attention. Black Hat offered a hint of his fangs in a grin. He needed to balance out the nice he had done for his mate with something a little evil. He wanted to see how long it took to get the human drunk. Perhaps it would deaden the worry for a time.  Black Hat poured the wine with unessesary flourish, tugging a small smile across Flug’s lips.

Flug took the offered glass and drained it at an alarmingly fast pace and held the glass out for more, the smile gone as tiredness and resignation took its place.

Black Hat used a tentacle that slid over his shoulder to pour another glass for his mate, just to show off. And to perhaps get another smile out of him.

Flug rolled his eyes at the sight but let slip another more genuine smile as he took the glass as it was slid back across the table to him.

Black Hat sipped his own wine, presuming that Flug was going to want it more, and besides, the alcohol would not effect him as it did humans.

“What do we do about them?” Flug asked suddenly, halfway through his second glass already as he jabbed a fork at his plate. 

“Play their games for now, since it is clear they are willing to resort to dirty tactics.” Black Hat said after a moment of thought. “Find a way to turn things back on them if the heroes think they have the upper hand.”

”You’ll have to bring Demencia back from that realm you sent her to. You’re going to need her to do some dirty work. I can only imagine that the heroes want to not only capture me but also raid my lab for anything that might be used against them or sold to villains.”

”She has calmed down in the realm of trials. I checked on her recently, and agreed to let her stay awhile longer.” Black Hat dipped his forked tongue into the wine before flicking a drop of the liquid into his mouth. “I believe with some very specific words I can ensure that she will not try to harm you. Or attempt to kill you when I am not looking.”

”T...that would be a good thing. I couldn’t work if that was hanging over my head.” Flug shuddered. “Literally. The number of times  Demencia has jumped me from the ceiling to steal some invention from me or otherwise wreck something...” Flug started to grumble crossly as he drained his wine glass again.

”I will be certain that Demencia does not intend to cause you any harm before letting her have free reign in the mansion again.” Black Hat absently filled the glass for his mate again. “But you are correct in having her around should heroes come snooping uninvited to the mansion.”

Silence reigned once more as Flug went back to staring at his plate and sighed, his expression sad once more.

Black Hat prodded the chicken that was on his own plate before he picked the whole plate up and tossed it utensils and all into a mouth that formed on his chest.

“Why must you do that?” Flug made a face as the sharp teeth crunched the plate. “You could have at least tossed it into your mouth.” 

“I did.” Black Hat said with a grin and a lick of his lips as the mouth on his chest mirrored the gesture. The demon was pleased that he had found a way to briefly distract Flug from his worries as their conversation turned to Black Hat and how his body distorted when he wanted it to, which then led to some biological questions.

Two hours later...

”I can’t believe they are doing this!”

Black Hat had been curious about how Flug would act while drunk but he certainly had not expected...this. 

“I...I can’t deal with this right now. I have...all those deadlines...projects. Why now?”

‘This’ being Flug crying and somehwhat slurring his words as he mumbled, both audibly and under his breath about the heroes backing him into a corner. Threatening to show his face to the world if Flug were to make sly changes to the tablet synched to the devices in Black Hat’s body. But it would be difficult to make those changes without the heroes figuring out that changes had been made, even if they weren’t able to figure out how.

Not that the threat of exposing him had prevented Flug from deciding that he would make changes anyway.

Black Hat sat uncomfortably on his chair as he watched tears of helpless frustration form in Flug’s eyes even as the demon kept the newest wine bottle far out of his mate’s reach.

“I could add...add some software to make things run slower but they’d find out.” Flug’s fingers dug into his hair. “My anonymity will be ruined...moment the heroes show m’ photo whether I play their games or not.”

“They might have been waiting for the right time to try and blackmail you.” Black Hat found himself making an uncharacteristic fidget of his fingers against the table before an idea struck him. It might work, depending on Flug’s reaction in this state. The demon began to hum his melody softly, and knew that it was working because Flug fell silent the longer the song went on, until he seemed entranced by the sound and not hung up on his troubles. Black Hat pushed away from the table and stood. With only a brief waver of the melody, the demon went over to Flug’s side and held out a gloved hand, the music fading temporarily as he spoke. “I sense your unease, uncertainty and sadness...would you like a distraction?”

“I...I...” Flug reached out with a shaking hand as he took Black Hat’s and held on tight. “Please.” The whispered word slipped out. “Anything.” 

Had Flug not been drunk and unhappy Black Hat might have been trempted to bring his mate to the plane and fuck his misery out of him. The demon did the next best thing that he could think of that would comfort Flug and not upset him when he was in a right state of mind.

Black Hat assisted Flug to his feet and stepped away from the table, using tentacles to brace the human now and again as he swayed unsteadily in his feet. Black Hat resumed humming softly, craning his head over Flug’s shoulder so he could better croon his song in his mate’s ear. When Flug relaxed into his arms, Black Hat began to lead the human around the restaurant in a slow, if swaying, waltz.

The longer they danced around the empty restaurant, the more slack Flug became, until the scientist leaned in to Black Hat’s body.   Flug buried his face against the demon’s chest with a faint sound. Black Hat slowed the dance as Flug held on more tightly to him, insistently bringing their bodies close to one another. Soon, Black Hat brought the dance to an end by the window, still humming even as Flug clung to him, having began to cry anew.

Apparently, his human mate was a crying drunk when under a lot of pressure. Perhaps Black Hat would try and get Flug drunk again some time in the future when he wasn’t so upset.

”Flug.” Black Hat slowly caressed the human’s  shoulders. “What would...what would you like to do right now?” Black Hat had ideas in mind, but decided to defer to his mate. “If there is something you want right now, then ask.”

Flug sniffed against Black Hat’s chest where he still had his face pressed against it. The scientist took a shuddering breath.

Black Hat nuzzled the side of Flug’s head to encourage him to speak.

”The stars.” Flug let go of the demon’s waist to wave a hand in the general direction of the nearby window. “I want to see them. More of them.”

Black Hat held Flug close before changing their location again. This time around, Flug didn’t take to the abrupt change of scenery so well. The demon felt his mate stagger against him as he let out a faint groan of discomfort.

“Warn me when you do that.” Flug said faintly, sounding a little queasy. Then it appeared as though he noticed where he was as he fell silent. 

Black Hat joined the human in staring out at their surroundings. The two of them stood on quiet hill with a large tree at its center, and around that was a flat countryside with an open sky. It was night there, so the cloudless sky was covered in countless stars as far as the eye could see.

Apparently the shift to another location really wasn’t good for Flug while he was inebriated, because he suddenly pushed away from Black Hat and fell to the ground to throw up.

Pathetic display, really.

Human bodies really were disgusting with the way they released stomach contents.

Instead of leaving his mate to be miserable and dry-heaving over the grass, Black Hat hovered nearby, seeming at a loss.  A lone tendril curved out from the demon’s back and slid along the grass inconspicuously before it got to Flug’s back to give it an awkward, stiff rub. When he felt the human sag into the touch, Black Hat let the tentacle slide along Flug’s back in a soothing motion, hoping it would prevent another throwing up incident.

When Flug recovered from being sick all over the grass before him, the human let out a low groan of disgust and weariness. He allowed Black Hat to guide him over to the nearby tree, where he stood on unstable feet and was in a general state of misery.

Black Hat swept aside fallen leaves before gracefully settling on the ground and leaning back against the tree. Holding out a gloved hand, Black Hat waited for Flug to take it. His mate didn’t take long to accept the offer and the demon carefully guided Flug to sit next to him on his left side. Despite the change in scenery, Blacl Hat could tell that Flug was still unhappy and it tugged strongly at the demon’s instincts to make him be in a better mood. Tentacles wrapped around Flug loosely to help him remain upright but it wasn’t really necessary, seeing as the human had already leaned into his left side with a slow exhale.

Quiet time passed as the stars overhead remained bright and numerous.

Many times Black Hat thought to say something before choosing to remain silent. Something in Flug’s posture...something in his mood...no matter how much the demon wanted to nuzzle and lick and claim, to satisfy the cravings of his instincts toward his human mate, Black Hat reigned himself in. There was something between them that wanted quiet time, so quiet the demon would be.

For now.

Time slipped onward, and as Black Hat stared up at the starry sky, he formed an eye beneath his monocle so that he could check on Flug. The scientist had chosen to keep the bag and goggles off, so his past injuries were visible for the demon to see. The scars down the right side of Flug’s face stood out, and as Black Hat looked him over with the eye he had manifested, the demon watched Flug reach up absently with his right hand to trace his fingers along the scars over his face, and then down to his neck, until it disappeared beneath the collar of his sweater. Flug dropped his hand to his lap and spoke, sounding less intoxicated than before. 

“Something just occurred to me.” Flug looked up to meet Black Hat’s eye. “If the heroes happen to see my scars, and they were to capture me when I return the tablet...I think it will leave them with little doubt that you were the one who caused the injuries.” Flug stared out at the empty field around them and smiled bitterly. “Those heroes.  I believe that they still think that I was brainwashed. They believe that I can still be saved if they had the chance to rescue me.” Flug reached up and ran his fingers through his brown and black hair. “If they think that you abused me, then they would be less inclined to listen to me if I try to convince them otherwise. They would likely redouble their efforts to help me and save me from myself, if they believe that you are manipulating me and abusing me. That I don’t want to say anything against you because I’m afraid that you could hurt me more.”

Flug’s words sunk in and there was nothing Black Hat could say or do to refute the logic of what his mate said. Because it was true. The demon would not be able to argue against the claims of abuse because he had been the one to cause the wounds.

“If they do plan to take me somewhere safe after handing over the tablet, then I’m going to have to lie to them.” Flug began to sound annoyed and put out, as if the idea of being rescued heroes to be treated nicely was a repulsive thing to go through.  “I’ll have to cower around them and not want them to touch me. It’ll make them wonder if my confronting them before was actually my choice. It’ll throw them off balance and give you time to locate me.” Flug hugged his legs  and leaned against Black Hat’s side. “Delay them from asking me to take off my paper bag.”

Black Hat had another moment of instinctual anger over the thought of someone trying to take his mate from him, for Flug’s supposed safety. Then the fact that Flug was calmly addressing an assumed abduction in less then 24 hours really made the demon growl. Black Hat started a little when one of Flug’s hands found his and gave it a squeeze.

”Don’t. Please, Black Hat. Not right now.” The human’s voice had taken on a nervous, pleading tone. “You’re going to make this harder if the heroes end up seeing you act like this.”

Black Hat frowned until he realized that he had subconsciously sprouted several more tendrils to form a protective barrier around his mate. Then he became aware of the low rumbling growl and the fact that his claws had come out. Black Hat stopped growling and felt the way Flug trembled a little from where his hand was around the demon’s own clawed one. Black Hat forced his claws to retract, leaving holes in the gloves before he held the human’s hand tightly.

“Black Hat...I need to tell you something. It might...it might help delay the heroes, so long as you don’t lash out at anyone when they undoubtedly bring it up.”

Black Hat turned his head so that his eye could focus on Flug’s face, despite the human being pressed to his side.

”I actually considered turning myself in to the heroes those two weeks following you slashing my face. During the time you spent away from the mansion.” Flug rested his free hand over one of the tentacles that was loosely wrapped around him. “The fear and uncertainty that I was feeling at the time...it made me question what I wanted. Whether I would be able to continue to work with you or not. If I needed a way out. A way to have you be kept away from me.” Flug closed his eyes. “But in the end, I stayed with you, because I couldn’t stand the idea of heroes thinking that I needed saving _and_ rehabilitation to cure me of my evil ways. To convince me to use my skills for good.”

“What do you think the heroes will say apart from that? If there are more of them then they will have to actually have to push me to fight them. If they take you away like I believe they may...” Black Hat’s eye glowed red briefly at the thought. “I would hope they learned their lesson but since they have found out, with proper preparation, they can weaken me...” Black Hat trailed off when Flug grasped his hand tighter.

“Let’s talk about this in the morning. I...I need some rest. My head...it hurts.”

“You do seem...” Black Hat fell silent at the pained yet evil look his mate gave him before the demon grinned sharply at him. Hearing the scientist sigh, Black Hat took the distraction to transport both of them back to the mansion.

After another incident of Flug emptying the contents of his stomach inside the mansion, the human allowed himself to be led along the hall by foot to Black Hat’s own bedroom. In the room, Black Hat guided his mate to the bed and encouraged him to get into bed. As soon as he was, Black Hat joined him and cuddled close to his mate, a soft purr starting up when Flug didn’t flinch away from his touch. Black Hat summoned up painkiller and water into the nightstand, should Flug wake later and need it. 

As Flug dozed off into a fitful rest, Black Hat was left with many evil thoughts. Like what to do about the heroes who wanted to take Flug away from him and how the demon would find a way to make them realize that separating the two of would be a very bad idea on their part.Black Hat could only reign in his instincts for so long before they took over in the face of someone thinking about laying a hand on his mate. Or threatening him with blackmail. Black Hat lie in bed alongside his mate as he turned over in his mind the problems that had risen.

Unfortunately, while he had the devices in his body, there was little that Black Hat could do before the heroes found it necessary to bring him low again. Likely tomorrow, if he and Flug were correct that the heroes were setting up a trap. The only thing preventing Black Hat  from demanding that Flug remove the devices from his body was his mate’s safety.

Then again, if the heroes did happen to want to use this as an opportunity to take Flug away from him...then perhaps Black Hat would allow for a removal of the devices after all. The longer the eldritch demon lie there, the more his earlier concerns months ago about taking Flug as his mate began to surface.

Black Hat was frustrated beyond belief that his mating instincts would cause all of these problems. It was cutting into production and it was just luck that Flug was ahead of the production of items that needed to be sold off. So they hadn’t lost any business but still...

”Black Hat...” Flug murmured in his sleep as he rolled over and snuggled in against the demon. In a fainter voice, Flug sighed against the demon. “Mine...my mate...”

Black Hat opened his mouth in a soundless snarl, relunctantly giving in to allow the rumble to start up in his chest.

“Stay.” Flug sighed, wriggling even closer into Black Hat’s side.

The demon snapped his jaw shut and wrapped his arms around Flug’s back to keep him close. Black Hat felt that no matter what was done, his mate would become a weakness the moment the heroes realized that Flug was more than just his scientist.  He and Flug certainly had more to talk about in the morning. They needed to come up with a plan to prevent the heroes from finding out they were mates. Or what to do should they find out. No doubt the heroes would use the knowledge and attempt to use Flug to force Black Hat’s cooperation in exchange for not harming the scientist. 

Glowing green fangs bared wide in fury as an unpleasant thought surfaced just then. 

If a certain demon whom he didn’t have the opportunity to kill let the relationship slip to the heroes...

If the heroes believed the claim...

Black Hat traced the fingers of his right hand idly along Flug’s waist.

If the heroes knew, then they might know about the bond, and how to manipulate it, if Slate Hat knew about the inner workings of how a mating worked for their species. Black Hat believed the other demon didn’t know everything, since he had admitted that his song was broken. 

But in any case, if the heroes did find out what was between Black Hat and Flug, then any interaction with them  would be unnecessarily dangerous for his mate. It wasn’t like the heroes would kill Flug but they certainly wouldn’t let him have free reign if they thought him being a mate to a demon affected his judgment. The heroes would likely put him somewhere where he couldn’t escape until they were certain that Flug wouldn’t be under the control of an eldritch demon.

Flug would never be free if that was the case, as there was no way to break the bond but death.

Black Hat had to think carefully how to go about tomorrow night, to put Flug less at risk. The demon wasn’t concerned about what the foolish heroes would do to him. They could bring him under control again and Black Hat would just wait for the right moment to break free. Black Hat’s spiraling thoughts were interrupted by a phone ringing. Phasing through the shadows from bed to the phone set scuttling into his room, Black Hat answered it lest the infernal ringing woke Flug up.

”Black Hat Organization.” Black Hat growled into the phone. There had better be a damn good reason for this thing to be ringing and threatening to wake Flug from his uneasy slumber.

_’I told you that I would find a way to get back at you and your mate for what you have done to me and my family_.’ A smooth, yet angry, demonic voice hissed in Black Hat’s native language. ‘I _told them. It sounded like many of them were quite concerned for the human’s well-being, if you were_ intimate _with him.’_

Slate Hat.

”I will kill you.” Black Hat said, voice threatening to rise into a furious demonic screech. He didn’t bother reverting to his native language.

‘ _If you can get to me before Steel Fist, Anenome and the others capture you again. I told you that I would make sure you won’t have free reign in the world as you see fit?’_ Slate Hat growled, sounding close to shrieking demonically in return. ‘ _They will be quite pleased to be able to resume their experiments on you. They’ve made some modifications to the facility to make certain that you won’t be able to slip away again. And stricter policies of what can and can’t be brought into the building. I look forward to them bringing you down.’_

“LuxNoir _.”_ Black Hat said calmly, speaking over the other demon laughing mockingly at him. 

‘ _Going that route, are you?’_

”You refuse, then?” Black Hat asked with a sharp grin. “Wouldn’t this be a good opportunity to try and injure me?”

’I do not refuse but I know that you’re just trying to get me out of the way to prevent me from assisting the heroes in your capture. And your mate’s.’ Slate Hat had stopped speaking in their native language. ‘You won’t find me until after midnight tomorrow. Either you come fulfill your challenge with me or you can go to your human and let him watch you be captured. Again.’ Slate Hat hissed something under his breath before firmly growling out two words. ‘Nox Noir.’

The phone went dead.

The phone felt heavier than it actually was as Black Hat replaced the handset on the waiting robotic thing on the floor standing on its metal hind legs. 

Laying down an irreversible challenge seemed foolish, but if it gave Black Hat the chance to destroy Slate Hat without interference, he would take it. But one thing Black Hat wasn’t going to do was lie or omit his change of plans from his mate.

Black Hat slowly curled back up on the bed and tucked the bedding all around himself and Flug, as if to shut the world out for a short time. Black Hat slid in close to Flug’s back and pressed his body snugly to his human’s. The demon nuzzled his face into Flug’s neck and gave him a short flick of his tongue before settling down for a rest. Black Hat closed his eye and wrapped his arms around Flug’s waist. He couldn’t work up the will to purr, so Black Hat actually attempted to let himself doze off for a short time. 

He would figure something out.

He was Black Hat. 

He destroyed worlds and universes. No one could stop him. 

Black Hat would find a way to overcome, and the moment he stood above the defeated heroes, the eldritch demon would destroy them all, as he would with Slate Hat. The other demon wouldn’t back out from a formal challenge and if he wasn’t hindered by heroes he could easily take the other demon down. 

Now all Black Hat had to do was wait for his mate to wake up so that they could decide upon the best course of action. What Black Hat hadn’t expected was the exasperated and then furious manner Flug displayed when he woke up early the next morning. Black Hat presumed it was because the human had caught sight of the haunted look in the demon’s eye that Black Hat couldn’t quite shake. It had been some time since he had had anything to actually be concerned about.

”Shit. What the hell happened while I was asleep?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for the start of the year!
> 
> I am anticipating this fic to end with around 35 chapters but I will have to wait and see how it goes. I’ll have a better idea when I get close to the last two/three chapters. I am into the last 1/4 of the fic now. I really did not know it was going to be such a long story but I had it planned out in advance and made changes as I went, but I am still having a lot of fun with this.


	28. Intoxicating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longer chapter because Black Hat decided to go a little crazy. That being said, for those of you who aren’t here for nsfw stuff, I put a scene break to show when that part starts and another to show when it ends. Story stuff on either side of those scene breaks, plus a third scene break for what is coming next. 
> 
> Also, as an FYI, I added tags because Black Hat has some body horror going on to hold Flug closer while they are doing it but I’m not sure if there are other tags I should add in.

Flug thought that he might be overstepping boundaries by essentially demanding to know what his boss had been up to while he’d been asleep but...Flug felt that he had to ask anyway. He needed to know what could possibly make Black Hat give him such a look of concern. It seemed very uncharacteristic of the demon, even if he had been trying to voice his emotions as of late.

“What makes you think that I have done anything?” Black Hat questioned with a toothy grin.

“That look in your eye says so.” Flug rested his head on a pillow as he stared at his boss. He couldn’t be certain but Flug felt as though something had drastically changed since he had fallen asleep. It was as if...as if Black Hat were holding himself back in some way. But why? What had changed? “I...I can also sense that something is...different than before. Because of the bond, I think?” Flug, aware of the fact that his face was uncovered, made use of his eyes being exposed, and fixed his boss with a suspicious look. “It almost feels like you want to hold me and not let go. For you, that always seems to be a little difficult, so for you to want to do that willingly...” Flug met Black Hat’s eye. “Please don’t take me for a fool and say that nothing is wrong.”

Black Hat stretched out lazily on the bed but didn’t confirm or deny Flug’s words. It was almost as if he were waiting for the scientist to ask him a specific question.

”Black Hat...I know I wanted you to be more open about how you felt, but I also need to know if anything has happened. Anything that I need to know about or be brought up to date on.” Flug hesitated before reaching out and resting a hand over one of the demon’s outstretched, and worryingly clawed, hand. “Is it...is it something that is going to affect what happens at midnight?”

“That remains to be seen.” Black Hat turned his hand over beneath Flug’s and held it. The demon didn’t seem to notice the gesture as he continued to speak. “Slate Hat called not too long ago.  He was quite happy to admit that he let slip to the heroes about our...relationship.” Black Hat bared his fangs is obvious displeasure. “I challenged him, and he accepted, despite believing that I would be dealt with long before I had the chance to sink my claws and fangs into him so that I may tear him apart for his interference.”

“Did you stop to think that he could have possibly been lying to sidetrack you?” Flug asked, squeezing his hand around Black Hat’s in return. “To make you not think clearly because he was...threatening me, I presume? That the heroes would capture me and you wouldn’t see me again?” Flug felt Black Hat’s clawed fingertips twitch against his skin. “Or maybe it was that they heroes would somehow be able to take you down and lock you up so that _I_ wouldn’t see you again?”

”I will not take any chances, even if it is possible that I was lied to, but...” Black Hat issued out a low growl, exposing fangs and a hint of his gum-line. “But it would be more beneficial to Slate Hat to tell me the truth and have me become..” The eldritch demon grimaced in disgust. “Ugh, for me to become  _concerned_ about what might happen to you. Of whether or not you would be safe...” Black Hat’s fingertips gently slid against Flug’s hand again. “To be distracted about what the heroes might do to you should they take you, while I am otherwise occupied with Slate Hat.” Black Hat bared his teeth again irritably. “I need to think on what I spoke of with Slate Hat, so let’s discuss how we are to-“

The phone began to ring and the phone set clambered up onto the nightstand to perch there, waiting to be answered.

”I’ll get it.” Flug said, as he carefully freed his hand from Black Hat’s grasp, and scooted along the bed to reached for the phone. The scientist shivered as Black Hat slid along after him and stubbornly pressed his chest to Flug’s back and settled his chin on the scientist’s shoulder. Apparently, Slate Hat outing them bothered Black Hat greatly and it wasn’t so much that it bothered him having it be known but the fact that the heroes would likely want to try to save Flug from the ‘monster.’

”If it is Slate Hat, let me speak to him.” Black Hat growled.

”Black Hat Organization.” Flug said automatically as he answered the phone.

’ _Doctor_ _Flug_.’

“Steel Fist.” Flug greeted woodenly. He felt Black Hat settle closer to him, tentacles appearing out of nowhere to slither around his middle to hold him firmly against the demon. “Did that group of heroes go crawling back to you to let you know that they screwed up?”

_’I was told that you are in possession of the tablet that monitors the devices that are in Black Hat’s body. They told me that you were very...possessive of your boss’ well being.’_

”Get to the point.” Flug said. “I take it this call is about how I’m to get the tablet to you once the 24 hours are up. I could send it with one of my-“

‘ _You are to return it yourself, doctor. No funny business or having your boss lurk in the shadows. Since you were the one to take it with listing of the clauses, you can be the one to hand it back over personally.’_ Steel Fiat’s voice turned somewhat concerned. ‘ _There have also been some...concerns, raised over whether or not Black Hat is...”_

 _”_ What my boss does in his free time is his business.” Flug cut in.

’ _Forcing you to sleep with him isn’t-‘_

 _“_ I’m stopping you right there. That most certainly is _not_ your business. At all. Stick to the topic at hand. The tablet.” Flug did not like to think about Slate Hat not only mentioned the relationship but also the fact that sex had occurred. It was probably making heroes’ heads spin and as funny as the thought was, it truly wasn’t their business who he slept with. “Why should I bother going on my own? It is clear that you have ulterior motives.”

’ _We_ _have a secondary device that can be activated at any time and let’s just say your boss will not appreciate it.’_

 _”_ You didn’t answer my question.” Flug pointed out, inwardly seething over the idea of some damn hero causing his mate discomfort. 

‘ _Either_ _you_ _come_ _to_ _the_ _alley_ _at_ _the_ _edge_ _of_ _Hatsville_ _at_ _midnight_ _with_ _the_ _tablet_ , _alone_ , _or_ _we_ _will_ _use_ _everything_ _at_ _our_ _disposal_ _to_ _retrieve_ _it_ , _and_ _you_.’

The phone went dead.

Flug shook with anger as he replaced the phone on the receiver and the phone scuttled away on its many limbs. Flug felt Black Hat press closer to him in a protective way the demon appeared to be unaware of, tentacles still holding Flug firmly as he let out a low growl.

”I will kill Steel Fist so horrifically, he will beg me for a quicker death.” Black Hat ground out. “I will tear him limb by limb in an agonizingly slow manner that his screams will last long after his death.”

“At least we now have confirmation that the heroes want me to return the tablet.” Flug let out a slow sigh as he rested a hand on a tentacle that was around his waist. “I...I would like to have some time to myself to think as well. I would also like to hear more about the challenge you gave to Slate Hat.”

“Very well.” Black Hat agreed, as he reluctantly let go of Flug after the human swatted the tentacles. The demon backed off, the tentacles sliding away from the Flug’s body. “I will go speak with Demencia about keeping a look out around the mansion, along with the Hat Bots. I doubt the heroes will try anything until after midnight, but in case there are a few fools.” Black Hat grumbled something, tentacles swaying in agitation. “I’d rather not take the chance at having idiots sneaking into my mansion thinking they can surprise us or some such nonsense.”

“Right. I’ll...I’ll be in the lab then. There are some projects I can work on. Working will help me be able to make sense of all this.” Flug said as he slid off the bed and headed for the door. He felt a tendril slide along his back as he opened the door, before it slowly withdrew. Flug closed the door behind him, knowing that had he looked, he would have seen Black Hat watching him. Letting out a slow breath, Flug walked down the hall in the direction of the lab. His mind was whirling with many thoughts, most being about what to do about the looming deadline of meeting up with some heroes to turn the tablet over, and not let himself be captured in the process. Then there as the fact that Black Hat planned to pick a fight with Slate Hat.

As Flug opened the door to the lab, some simmering anger took hold over the thought of the other eldritch demon revealing the relationship between himself and Black Hat. Despite their ups and downs, Flug believed, hoped, that they could get past the miscommunications and lack of compromises. Whether Flug would be able to trust his boss again...well, he would just have to wait and see what the future brought. Right now, working in the lab soothed Flug and allowed the scientist to get his frustrations out over the uncertainties he still felt about himself, Black Hat, and turning over the tablet.

But right now, Flug had a certain invention in mind, and was confident that he could get it finished by dinner time. His timetable proved accurate this time around, because by the time 5.0.5. brought him dinner and Flug finished the device, it was five in the evening.

Perfect.

Flug had finished a little sooner than anticipated. 

With a fond pat against one of 5.0.5.’s paws, Flug gathered his device and had a cambot leave the lab with him. If Black Hat kept to his daily schedule, despite all of the disruptions, Flug knew that he would be able to find him in his office. Again, Flug found that he had guessed correctly. 

Flug paused just outside the door, hearing muffled voices. Right, Black Hat had mentioned that he planned to talk to Demencia. Had he just found her? With a deep breath, Flug let it out and entered the office after knocking. He hadn’t seen Demencia for some time and he was concerned what kind of reception he would get from the lizard hybrid.

“Heya, nerd.”

Flug closed the door behind him, after letting the cam bot enter the office. There was an unnecessary flash of irritation and a weirdly protective feeling building up in Flug for Black Hat over the way Demencia was sprawled out on the demon’s desk, flirting shamelessly with him. Flug met Black Hat’s eye and all but bristled over the way his boss gave him a knowing look as if he knew that Demencia’s flirting now actually bothered the scientist.

“Are you sure that we can’t have threesome? I wouldn’t mind seeing you naked but I guess it could be possible that Flug would die of embarrassment if he saw _me_ naked.”

“Demencia...” Flug saw Black Hat’s shit eating grin. Oh, he was going to find something unpleasant to do to his boss for not discouraging this. 

”Don’t knock it till you try it, bag boy. I know you’ve looked at me now and again while I talk to handsome here.” Demencia grinned as she was chased off the desk by Black Hat’s tentacles. “You know I’m still gonna try and get him to love me.” Demencia popped up next to Flug and clapped him on the shoulder on her way out of the office, throwing him off balance as she blew kisses in Black Hat’s direction.

Flug was red in the face and glad of the paper bag. Considering what could have happened, he would take the teasing even if the offer of a threesome stirred something in him, even if the thought of a naked Demencia didn’t disturb him as much as he thought it ought to have. After all, he had to make sure she actually took her baths and that was always...an interesting and frustrating experience.

“What is that?” Black Hat acted as if nothing had happened as he used a tentacle to balance the scientist. “Is that a finished product to record for distribution? It has been some time since the last one with everything going on as of late.”

“Yes it is, so as long as you are fine with recording it right now.” Flug hefted the bulky gun-like item in his hand. “I’m confident that this device will work as it should. I fixed what had gone wrong the last time I started work on it. This is supposed to make victims fear palpable. Or was it tangible?” Flug frowned. “Basically it will make you be able to taste the fear in the air as if it were something to eat. It condenses fear in the victim and makes it visible to certain beings. I’ve worked out the kinks in the formula for the spray that strikes the victim and I-.” Flug petered to a halt at the intent look on his boss’ face, and added, in a quiet tone. “It will work this time. I made sure of it. I wanted to show that I could get it made into a proper, functioning invention to be sold.”

“Oh?” Black Hat’s eye gleamed with interest.

“We just need some...volunteers, for the demonstration.” Flug’s said with a glint off his goggles.

“How convenient of you to need some at this point in time.” Black Hat’s grin sharpened as he gestured over to the corner of the office, to where two heroes were bound to chairs that Flug hadn’t noticed before. “Demencia caught them skulking around the mansion and gave them to me. Hence why she was on my desk trying to gain my favor.”

“More like her trying to get you to give her a kiss or to tell her that she did a good job for the capture.” Flug snorted, shaking his head. “I hadn’t thought about it much before, since, you know, I was being overworked and was scared and all that, but...your ego has to love having someone admire you so much.”

”She isn’t the only one who admires me.” Black Hat offered with a sharp smile. “In fact, I think _someone_ is trying to impress me by fixing a mistake born from exhaustion.” A forked tongue flicked out. “If I could reward them for a sellable product, without much fuss on their part, this person would find it quite... _pleasurable_.”

”I...” Flug didn’t know what to say to that. He did admire Black Hat’s evil and how he conducted himself as a villain. But Flug was speechless over the small praise mixed in with Black Hat’s comments. It made the scientist preen a little. It boosted his own ego and made Flug ridiculously pleased that his boss _was_ praising him in such a rare instance. But Flug couldn’t let himself be distracted. He had an invention to show off, to make sure that praise was actually valid. Flug began to smile as he hefted his device. “It is convenient that there are two handy volunteers.” Flug gave a nervous swallow. “Uh, and I’d say t-they would be open to a discussion of the aforementioned r-reward.”

“Then let’s get to it.”  Fangs flashed in a wide smile. “I look forward to seeing the results... _tasting_ the results.” The long forked tongue flashed out again. “I will have to consider an appropriate reward, based on how well defined your device makes the fear become.”

-x-x-x-

Looking back on the incident, Flug would henceforth refer to it as a lust induced coma caused by a very aroused demon. Flug really ought to have taken into consideration what would have happened with this particular demonstration if he was in the same room as Black Hat. Flug hadn’t, and so he was forced to watch everything unfold firsthand. Because the moment that Flug shot the two heroes with a spray from his gun-like device to demonstrate the effects, that was when things got...just a little bit terrifying. Black Hat’s reaction to the fear went farther than Flug could have ever anticipated.

Black Hat went completely feral.

Flug edged to the opposite side of the office as slowly as possible when Black Hat let out an unintelligible snarl and allowed his body distort. Flug held perfectly still as Black Hat launched himself from his desk to land spindly legged onto the back of a chair.

The demon latched onto one hero’s throat with a wide open jaw. Blood spurted beneath a snap of vicious fangs as Black Hat tore out the hero’s throat. With a hiss, the demon wrenched out and devoured the dead man’s soul. The screams from the still living hero sounded in the office as they were forced to watch their fellow messily ravaged with fangs and claws. Black Hat’s body contorted as he crawled onto the other hero with a growl. Claws sank into the hero’s torso as Black Hat tore the soul out of them, forgoing torturing them for the satisfaction of gripping the soul’s essence in his claws instead. Black Hat threw his head back and shrieked in demonic triumph before he slurped the soul down his drooling maw. Black Hat unlatched his jaw further and bit the head off the body.

Black Hat let out a very chilling snarl as his body distorted even further, before it started to grow larger, as the demon presumably allowed himself to settle into his true form. Black Hat’s main bulk was hard to make out with all the writhing tentacles and dark limbs that stretched out and took up much of the space that was in the office. Gigantic head shaking a little as if still settling into the new form, Black Hat appeared to crouch over as he devoured the bodies of the dead, soulless heroes, along with the chairs they had been bound to. The demon’s eye was glowing red, the black pupil blown wide amid the glow as Black Hat’s head slowly swung to the side to fix that glow on the scientist.

If Flug hadn’t been so intimidated by the sheer size his boss had taken on, he may have inappropriately laughed at the sight of the top Hat, also large, that remained perched on top of the demon’s head.

“Black Hat...” Flug can’t help but take a step backward as Black Hat’s head loomed closer to him, until the scientist’s back hit the wall. Flug closed his eyes, trembling slightly as Black Hat’s breath spilled over him.  A large forked tongue slid up his body from crotch to head, drenching Flug in demonic saliva. Swallowing hard, he fumbled off his ruined paper bag, taking the goggles with it. After hastily running a sleeve of his lab coat over his face, Flug replaced the goggles over his eyes and switched it into night vision, because it was so dark in the office due to Black Hat.

The goggles didn’t help very much. Black Hat took up so much space that it was hard to distinguish between the eldritch demon’s body and the darkness that he had brought with him.

Flug trembled as the solid black wall closed in on him, and felt another heavy breath fell over his body. And then came the unmistakable sound of rumbling as Black Hat carefully pressed into Flug, pinning him almost uncomfortably against the wall. It was as if Black Hat were trying to nuzzle him without crushing him or knocking him over. Flug sagged against the wall behind him as he let out a disgusted groan as the long wet tongue returned and licked him again. This time, it lingered as it gave him a few swipes around his lower half. Flug grabbed the tongue as if to shove it away but it only slipped out of his grasp as a low rumbling laugh emitted from the demon as the tongue wrapped around his upper body, the tip of the forked tongue trailing down against his crotch in an obvious way.

Flug gasped and parted his legs, biting back a moan as the tongue flicked him harder, before he leaned over and bit the tongue around his shoulders with a growl of his own.

Wait.

Why has he done that? What was...

Flug closed his eyes and took a breath. He was feeling...he was sensing something toward Black Hat. It didn’t seem logical to suddenly be drawn to his boss out of the blue unless...unless Black Hat in a non-human form pulled on the bond between them harder. Made it more difficult to form coherent thought apart from the very desperate need to be touching his mate at all times. Flug held perfectly still once more as he felt the tongue slide away from his body, leaving him covered in demonic saliva and a little more than just a bit turned on. Flug braced himself against the wall again with his arms, as he raised his head and looked up in time to see Black Hat reveal fangs that looked to each be the size of Flug’s own body.

That was...very unsettling.

Black Hat’s fangs were bared in a terrifying smile, his mouth partly open in a way that allowed his gigantic forked tongue to loll out.

From the way the teeth moved back a fraction, and the way the demon’s glowing red eye focused on Flug as the low thrumming continued, it made the scientist wonder if his boss...if his _mate_ wanted him to touch him. Flug cautiously moved away from the wall and approached, taking care not to run straight into the demon’s hide. Or tentacles. Flug chanced another glance up at the eye and the way it tracked him. The scientist human dropped his gaze from the intensity and reached out to rest and then trail his hand along smooth, as well as rough, skin. Touching Black Hat in this form was a little more than terrifying, as his boss was nothing like Flug had ever seen before. It was very hard to take everything in except for in parts because Black Hat was so huge right now.

Black Hat appeared to be content, as he rumbled away as Flug stroked his bare skin, apparently fine with being touched so casually by Flug now.

Flug grew bolder in his caresses, feeling more strongly the sensation of something deep and intimate over touching his boss like this. Touching his mate like this in what Flug presumed was a more natural form. Oh, what Flug would give to be able to get some samples. But right now, his mind was fogged with lusty thoughts. Flug was not sure what brought this on, but his body was helplessly drawn to Black Hat like a moth to flame. The scientist couldn’t couldn’t help press his body against what he presumed was Black Hat’s side.  He could feel like what seemed to be a chest. Flug pressed his cheek to the skin and cautiously nuzzled, not sure how his boss would take it since he was so small right now in comparison to the demon. But with another press and nuzzle, Flug drew out a pleased-sounding hiss.

Flug moved further along Black Hat’s body, going with what his mind was telling him. He bit here and there against the skin, though the bites didn’t appear to be felt by the demon, even if the purr that was shaking Black Hat’s entire body grew in volume. Flug traced his fingers along more slowly, over and under some tentacles, and maybe a leg, before he moved back toward the demon’s head. Flug paused in his perusal and squinted with his goggle’s vision as his hands bumped into something that was slightly different. Another tentacle? It seemed a little girthier than the others slowly swaying around overhead.  Flug ran his fingers over it and gave it a gentle squeeze as he tested out the give in the tendril.

Black Hat has gone oddly silent but for an odd sounding trill, which the scientist did not recall ever hearing.

Flug continued his perusal, not thinking anything of it. The tentacle seemed thicker than what Flug was used to seeing stem off of his boss, but then again, Black Hat was in a presumably more natural form right now. Flug shivered involuntarily over the way some of Black Hat’s tentacles crowded in on him to sway along behind him, as he maneuvered the tentacle along his hands until he reached the tip of it. From the night vision, Flug could see that it was oozing something. The scientist brushed his fingers curiously over the tip, and pulled back, realizing that it looked a lot like...

It..oh...oh no...

Flug flushed with embarrassment as he realized that he had been unwittingly fondling his boss’ tentacle cock. No wonder Black Hat had gotten so oddly silent. He was likely trying to hold himself back. Flug shivered over the way the other tentacles closed in around his back and caressed him as Black Hat let out a loud, thrumming purr into the silence. Flug considered his options before he went with what his body was urging him to do. With another nervous swallow, Flug leaned over and, bringing the tentacle close, licked the side of Black Hat’s tentacle cock. One hand gently squeezed beneath as Flug tried not to think about how big it was.

Black Hat reared up with a surprised hiss.

Flug yelped as he ended up on the office floor on his back, as Black Hat’s large forked tongue licked him once more, and in particular, his hands. Flug was further soaked in demon saliva as tentacles slid all over his body, apparently frustrated with the clothes that were in the way. Flug squirmed and let out a little ‘eep’ over the way Black Hat rubbed his tentacle dick in what appeared to be an eager way against his legs.

“N-not in that form.” Flug gasped, breathless, as the tongue swiped him again. “Y-you need to appear as y-you normally do around me.” Flug reached up toward the red glow overhead, exhaling harshly. “I-it won’t fit when you’re like this.” Flug twitched as Black Hat pressed his cock against him again. “Stop. W-won’t fit. Try and you’ll t-tear me apart.” The stuttering apparently made a return in the face of a demon considering sex. Flug was beyond relieved that Black Hat apparently could still reason, as he was suddenly back in humanoid form.

 _Naked_ humanoid form, as Black Hat crowded over Flug, the demon’s eye still glowing red, the pupil blown wide.

Flug let out an embarrassed yelp as Black Hat wasted no time in making his clothing vanish. Flug was suddenly very aware of how turned on his boss was and how desperate the demon was to press his body to his own. Flug sprawled out on the floor before he let out a moan as a thin tendril curled around a thigh before probing his hole, as if in contemplation. Flug squirmed and gasped in surprise as the slick tentacle wriggled into his body without any further thought.

Apparently, the reward for a functioning product was sex.

Black Hat appeared to be in need of scenting Flug too, as he began to rub his cheek and face against Flug’s bare neck and chest, clearly desperate to mark the scientist. Black Hat ran hands over Flug’s body everywhere he could reach as the demon nuzzled into the scientist’s left shoulder, over the healed bite-mark that was there. One of Black Hat’s hands pet the marks he’d left with claws on Flug’s left hip. The marks from when Black Hat had first claimed Flug as his mate.

“Flug...” Black Hat pressed desperate nibbles and licks to the scars on Flug’s shoulder as he let out a thin whine each time he attempted to bite down on Flug’s shoulder more than just to graze it. 

Flug realized, as Black Hat continued to frantically press his body against his own and nuzzle the side of his neck as he mouthed the skin, that something in the scientist’s design of the device had caused his boss’ senses to become heightened. Black Hat was acting as if on his instincts, and it was obvious that the demon was desperate to mark his mate, but couldn’t because of the charm that Flug wore around his neck.

”B...Black Hat...” Flug let out a slow breath before he continued, his voice a little shaky. “Are your instincts back? Do they make you want t-to mark me? Did the device make you...make you act like when you first found my scent, um, irresistible?” Flug’s fingers twitched as they closed around the coral plane charm. “If I...if I take this off, just remember that I’m human. You’re going to make it hurt and bleed, and I won’t be able to heal it, so you will have to. I...I want the charm back after you’re done...” 

Small steps.

Flug had to try to take small steps with Black Hat, and how much he could allow himself to drop his guard around the demon. To hope that Black Hat would continue to talk with him about the emotions he was feeling. Flug wasn’t sure he should be doing this while Black Hat was clearly not all there. But the way he was being caressed with claws, nuzzled all over, and the way he was still slowly being stretched open by a thin tendril, Flug couldn’t help but want...more.

“As my mate says.” Black Hat said in a stilted way, his claws tracing encouragingly along Flug’s side as the human hesitantly took the coral plane charm off and held it tightly in his hand. The scientist’s body quivered as Black Hat kept up the wicked stroke of the tentacle.

Black Hat murmured nonsense as his fangs grazed the left side of Flug’s neck, as if in contemplation. Then he bit down hard, sighing as blood welled up beneath his fangs as the demon licked it with his tongue. Black Hat growled possessively as he settled magic over the bite mark to heal it.

Flug had let out a soft sound between pain and pleasure over the bite, trembling as another thin tentacle probed at his ass curiously, before slipping in alongside the first, secreting more of whatever coated the tendrils.

Black Hat slid down along Flug’s bare skin, leaving careful nips as he avoided the tentacles inside Flug’s body. When Black Hat reached his mate’s hip, the demon left a firm bite and several long scratches over the scars on Flug’s hip. Black Hat nuzzled along the skin as his tongue slid out and lapped up the blood, pressing his cheek to the mark and coating it in blood as he let out a low groan. 

“Oh...B...Black Hat...you...” Flug’s chest was heaving at the bites and scratches that were being inflicted but it was difficult to concentrate with the slow burn of two tentacles fucking him. But just as soon as the bites really started to hurt the pain slowly began to fade away as Black Hat healed the wounds he’d caused. “Better?” Flug asked when Black Hat nuzzled into his belly with a low crooning sound.

“Mate. Mine.” Black Hat hissed in response, repeating the process of nuzzling his cheek all over Flug’s body, streaking it with the blood he’d gotten onto himself, before the demon’s tongue flicked out over Flug’s throat. Black Hat pressed his face into the crook of the human’s neck, one hand closing over Flug’s and urging him to bring the plane charm into view.  Black Hat’s voice was still rough and not entirely there. “Touch me. Need you to give more.  Marked you. Mate needs to mark in return.”

Flug was relieved that Black Hat remembered the small coral charm. Flug barely looped it back around his neck before Black Hat pressed the tentacles deep into his body before slowly sliding them out. Flug let out a faint disappointed sound at the loss but was glad that it appeared as though his boss was a little calmer. Looking up at Black Hat, Flug could see that the demon’s eye was glowing and the pupil was still blown wide within that the red glow.Then the demon’s words clicked and Flug felt just a little bit awkward. He wasn’t entirely sure how he could mark Black Hat like the demon wanted, but decided to start with mirroring Black Hat’s earlier actions.

Black Hat let out a low croon as Flug hesitantly nuzzled his cheek against the side of the demon’s head.

“You really do need this, don’t you?” Flug couldn’t help but smile as the demon removed the hats on his head upon feeling the scientist’s touch. Flug was emboldened by the way Black Hat slowly moved off of him with a brief press of his cheek to Flug’s own cheek before the demon sprawled out on his back with spread legs.  Flug scooted closet and lightly ran his fingertips over Black Hat’s sides before resting a hand against the demon’s left shoulder. Flug leaned over and brushed his lips against dark skin, between neck and shoulder. “Here?” 

“Bite, mate. Mark.” Black Hat uttered in an almost feral way. “Pain needed.” Black Hat writhed against the floor of the office, overstimulated in some way. “ _Now_.”

Flug bit down hard on Black Hat’s left shoulder without further prompting. But even as he did, he doubtful over whether or not he could actually break through Black Hat’s skin. So of course, Flug was surprised that his canines actually went through skin, as something wet welled against his lips. Some primal feeling seemed to seize the scientist in that moment as a wave of lust struck Flug at the sound of Black Hat’s growls in response to the bite. Flug buried his face against Black Hat’s shoulder and sucked at the bite mark, shifting his body in order to lie over Black Hat’s chest to better nip and lick at the tiny puncture wounds. 

Black Hat pressed up into the touch, softly rumbling in encouragement.

Flug scooted down Black Hat’s lithe body, before he dug his nails into the demon’s hip as he bit down hard on the skin before kissing the bite mark. The touch made Black Hat thrash against the bed and growled something in his native language. The demon’s clawed hands then reached over and seized Flug to drag him back up to his chest to hold him there.

“Mine.” Black Hat lost his words again and hissed loudly when Flug squirmed within his grasp to reach down to give his bare thighs a squeeze. Black Hat growled overhead before nuzzling his face into his mate’s hair before letting go of Flug. Black Hat’s body shook with need and barely restrained desire as he urgently ran his hands over Flug’s back.

“Flug.” The demon’s body sprawled out beneath the scientist’s, fully exposing his body. “Need more.” One of Black Hat’s hands brushed along Flug’s back again. “Come closer to me, my mate.” The hand rested firmly on Flug’s lower back.  “Be one with me.”

Flug levered himself up to his knees and looked down at Black Hat, only to find the demon’s focused on him as his body spawned off random horrors.Flug met Black Hat’s eye before he moved between the demon's legs. Keeping eye contact, Flug moved closer and gave the tentacle cock a lick from base to tip, before closing his mouth over the tip. With a quirk of his lips, Flug grazed his teeth against the skin, until he felt Black Hat stilled beneath him. Once he wasn’t in danger of choking, Flug started in on a rhythm, only taking in so much as he could, while his left hand wrapped around the rest and brushed the tips of his fingers against the ridged base. Flug gave a particularly hard suck as he rubbed two of his free hand’s fingers along the slit beneath Black Hat’s cock. Flug teasingly slid the digits against the flesh, letting pressure ride down, but not burying his fingers into the slick wet slit just yet.  

Black Hat let out a hiss and bucked his body into Flug’s touch, but at a harsh suck and fingers rubbing his slit harder, Black Hat went still once more as his snarls petered out into groans of frustration. More tentacles ripped out of the demon’s back and sides to slither around the floor of the office. The two thin tentacles that Black Hat had formed before caressed Flug’s lower back, as if warning of his intention to slip them back inside, in response to Flug’s current ministrations.

“Take us to a bedroom. Yours or mine...it doesn’t matter right now.” Flug let Black Hat’s tentacle cock slip out of his mouth in order to to speak. And that was when he noticed the cambot aimed in their direction across the room. An embarrassing thought came to mind, and it was confirmed by the red light on the cam bot.

It was still recording.

“Cam bot, stop recording.” Flug called out to the machine, barely managing to keep his voice steady enough to issue the command. Flug watched as the machine whirred and the red light blinked out.

“I’m going to have to edit the footage.” Flug mumbled to himself before he turned his attention back to his boss.  They were still in the office. Flug met Black Hat’s eye and slid two fingers up Black Hat’s slit without ceremony.  “A room, Black Hat. I don’t want Demencia walking in on us right now. Plus, I’ve just realized that there could be residual effects of the device from the demonstration. It could be preventing you from thinking clearly.”

“She will not enter right now.” Black Hat pressed down against Flug’s fingers with an insistent snarl. “Continue.”

“Now, Black Hat.” Flug drew his fingers out, grimacing just a little at the light green secretion, before he added three, since he found that the slit was already slick and opening up, as the demon had apparently been already aroused from earlier. “As your mate, I’m demanding that you to take us to a bedroom.”

Black Hat let darkness surround them at that, but his eye never left Flug’s as he stared up at him with a still glowing eye. The two reappeared in Black Hat’s bedroom, in the center of the bed. They were surrounded by a pile of blankets and pillows.The room was also lit in a low glow of candles just floating in the air around the bedroom. 

Those hadn’t been there earlier in the day.

“I think Demencia is outside your room.” Flug ignored the ambiance, not sure how to bring it up, as his head turned to regard the door. Flug attempted to listen but soon found his focus drifting. The scientist gave his head a little shake. It seemed as though his attention couldn’t be split right now. His whole body was focused on Black Hat, and that was where it would stay until the lust filled thoughts were quelled. Flug curled the fingers still deep up Black Hat’s slit, his lips quirking at the sight of his boss beneath him, and the way Flug made him writhe as he finger fucked the demon.

“Spread your legs wider.” Flug felt his confidence rising at the sight of Black Hat obeying the command so swiftly. It was a mood booster for sure. Flug waited for the demon’s body to resettle on the bed before Flug pulled his fingers out and slid down along Black Hat’s body. With a sly smile and a mischievous gleam reflected off his goggles, Flug buried his face between Black Hat’s legs and began to lick his slit.

Black Hat let out a strangled hiss before the sound of tearing cloth rent the air as his bare taloned feet tore into the bedding, claws similarly causing massive damage to the sheets.

Flug held Black Hat’s thighs down firmly as he determinedly began to suck along the slit, tracing it with tongue and lips, curious how much it would open up.  Flug could all but sense that his boss was conflicted, as if he were torn between pulling himself out of Flug’s reach, or pressing down against Flug in a silent demand for more. Flug finished tracing the slit, and went for the underside of Black Hat’s tentacle dick as his fingers pressed back inside the slit. Flug soon left the demon’s shaft alone, much to Black Hat’s displeasure. With a smirk, Flug used a few fingers from his other hand to help part the slit so that he could try and get his tongue inside. It was weirdly smooth, warm and very wet, which caused Flug’s fingers to delve inside now and again, even as he tried to keep it open for his tongue.

At one particularly hard suck against the top of the slit nearest the tentacle, Black Hat let out a soft sounding whimper and went motionless with a slow sigh. The demon remained that way for a moment before he spread his legs wider as he let out an impatient huff.

At least, that was how Flug interpreted things, but he should have known better to think that Black Hat would ever be completely still or pliant. Tentacles that had been lying limp on either side of Black Hat came to life, writhing and twisting in on themselves as they began to slide over Flug’s body, giving his limbs rather gentle caresses. The rumbling started up again and Black Hat shifted in Flug’s grasp. The tentacle dick writhed as well and promptly curved over to smack Flug in the cheek in what seemed like a moody way.

“What the hell was that for?” Flug choked out a disbelieving laugh as he pulled back from the slit and glanced up the line of his boss’ body to find a very intent gaze, and a lazy smile. Flug let out a funny sound as two thin tentacles slithered back up his ass and began to fuck him.

Black Hat apparently wasn’t about to waste time in letting Flug know what he wanted.

Flug’s concentration shattered from his current objective of winding his boss up as other tentacles that had sprouted off from Black Hat’s body slid around his legs to hold him in place. The angle allowed the tendrils to better fuck Flug mercilessly, with long strokes as they pounded into him relentlessly. Flug pressed back against the tentacles in return, his hands leaving the demon’s slit alone completely as he grasped onto the demon’s thighs for dear life. Flug threw his head back in alarm with a choked cry as he came, a clawed hand closing around his shaft causing the sudden finish. Breathing hard, Flug’s head hung as he leaned over Black Hat’s legs, hands still grasping the demon’s thighs tight. Flug let out a groan as Black Hat trailed his hand along his cock before letting go. Flug couldn’t lift his head but he didn’t mistake the sound of Black Hat licking his fingers free of his release.

Black Hat kept the tentacles up Flug’s ass, shallowly pumping them into the human until Flug began to wriggle in discomfort. Black Hat seemed to be coming back to his senses, as he let out a slow and sated sigh before he allowed the tentacles to slip out of Flug, one tendril keeping close to caress the slickness dribbling out.

Flug collapsed onto the bed alongside the demon, unable to keep himself braced against Black Hat’s thighs. Flug made a funny sound as Black Hat gently shifted him onto his stomach and crawled over him. Flug bit his lip to hold back a moan over the way Black Hat settled over him. Flug wasn’t sure it was really necessary for the demon to have his tentacle cock pressed snugly against his recently fucked ass.

“Hrmmm. That device you made. It is...it made the scents in the air...” Black Hat paused, trying to form a coherent sentence. “It is...reminiscent of what happened when your scent became...irresistible to me.” Black Hat raised himself up and used his tentacles to draw Flug up as well, getting him onto his hands and knees. Black Hat teasingly pressed his tentacle shaft between Flug’s thighs, whispering in his musical language before quieting as he slid the tip of his cock against Flug’s dripping hole. “The victims fears were palpable and I could sense them even better than before. But in heightening my senses to better enjoy it, your scent stood out to me. As my mate, it was...unavoidable, for me to ignore your presence. I couldn’t control my response, it hit me so suddenly.”

Flug braced his arms against the bed beneath him, as Black Hat settled behind him to press the tip of his cock inside, before the demon rumbled something out and his slick tentacle pressed inside the scientist’s body bit by bit. Flug bowed his head and let out a shaky breath, trying to relax as a slowly building burn raced through his body. Flug blinked in surprise when the ridged bottom of the shaft brushed against his ass. Flug clenched around it as he let out another shaky breath, not daring to move a muscle as he let his body become accustomed to the intrusion. Flug wasn’t nearly as sore as he thought he would be, and he was suspicious over the thought of Black Hat using magic to heal him. To make it so that he could be fucked again, even if Flug doubted that he himself would be coming again so soon.

Black Hat gave an experimental thrust, causing Flug to squirm and brace himself. Apparently satisfied, Black Hat eagerly drew almost all the way back out before giving a slow press back in. Another hiss, and Black Hat repeated the action before a slow rhythm was established. When he was satisfied that Flug was accustomed to him, the demon changed up the pace. Black Hat switched between hard, fast  fucking that made Flug cry out to slow, deep ruts that made the scientist writhe as he struggled to hold himself up.

“Mine.” Black Hat breathed against Flug’s neck as he leaned over him. “Be one with me.”

Flug was terrified as he heard and felt a wet ripping sound come from behind him. Like Black hat’s body was doing something horrific. As Black Hat leaned over him, Flug shook as he confirmed that Black Hat’s chest was split open from what felt like his collarbone down to just above his tentacle cock, which was still deep inside him. Flug shivered as Black Hat breathed in his ear as a large forked tongue licked the scientist’s spine from inside the demon’s body.

”Flug...” Another tendril from inside Black Hat’s body stroked the human’s shoulder blades, as another looped around beneath Flug’s waist to hold him up off the bed. “Hands behind your back. I want more of you. I want to _taste_ you.”

Shuddering at the breath puffing eagerly against the side of his neck, Flug considered what the demon was asking him for. What his boss appeared to be implying. The thought was terrifying but then again, Flug was wearing his charm, so there was no harm in letting Black Hat do this.

Right?

Flug let out a slow, nervous exhale before he carefully, and very hesitantly, moved his arms behind his back and cross then at the wrists. He jumped as yet another tentacle twined around his wrists and forearms, while another few wrapped around his waist and chest, holding him tight but not overly so. Flug squirmed on Black Hat’s cock as the demon leaned over him and nuzzled along his cheek.

With Flug’s arms secure behind his back within the grip of the tentacles, as well as the core of his body, Black Hat’s skin began to stretch over and around Flug’s body. An array of worryingly large fangs on the outer edge of the skin clicked together, right over Flug’s sternum to all the way down to just above his cock. It sealed the scientist’s body inside of the demon’s own, though the horrific display seemed normal to the demon Black Hat continued to fuck Flug outside of his body.

Flug was briefly distracted from the fucking over the way Black Hat was holding his upper body inside of him, which was honestly terrifying because the scientist couldn’t figure out if Black Hat was trying to eat him, fuck him, or both. But at least Flug didn’t have to worry about face planting on the bed because many tentacles held the both of them upright on their knees. Flug believed he was going to have very sore legs tomorrow over the way he was spread open, and the way he could feel Black Hat’s knees on either side of his, keeping him locked in place.

Black Hat began to use the horrors inside of his body to pleasure Flug’s skin, in an apparent way to distract his mate.

The first Flug noticed of this was the creepy disembodied mouths inside of Black Hat’s body latching onto his body, including his nipples from the tentacle that was wrapped around his chest. Countless fangs and tongues formed within the demon’s body to slide over Flug’s skin from every direction, as the tendrils held his arms snugly behind his back to prevent the scientist from shoving at the teeth that held his body trapped.

“Ah!” Flug found himself becoming further aroused the longer his body was tormented so deliciously, and the way Black Hat was thrusting into him made him want to ask for more. So he voiced that aloud. “M-more...” Flug let his head hang, unable to keep it up any longer. The new view showed him the way Black Hat’s skin had stretched over his own, and he could even see the bulge showing where his body was. Flug closed his eyes and twitched at the slow side of the tentacle up his ass. “More, now.” Sounding drunk on lust, Flug attempted to shove his hips back against the demon. Flug let out a sharp gasp as a tentacle slid over from behind them and between his legs, where a mouth formed, offered a sharp little grin, before it promptly took Flug’s dick straight to the hilt.  “Black Hat!” Flug managed to raise his head a little as he began to struggle anew within Black Hat’s body. The vertical row of teeth continued to hold him in the demon’s body in a ridiculously gentle way, when compared to the enthusiastic fucking.

“Lose yourself.” Black Hat’s left hand closed over the front of Flug’s neck, as the demon nuzzled into the scientist’s hair before turning his head to the side engage in a sloppy semi-kiss.

Flug opened his mouth to accept whatever it was Black Hat was doing, and shivered as the sloppy licking and nibbling caused excessive amounts of saliva to form. With the hand firm over his throat, Flug found himself surrendering to the touch and even more so when Black Hat’s right arm wrapped around the teeth holding the scientist in his body. Flug flicked his gaze down and saw Black Hat caressing his own skin as if he were touching Flug’s own instead. Flug’s eyes rolled back as Black Hat gave a particularly hard thrust and the touch the demon was giving himself translated to Flug’s body via the horrors swirling within Black Hat’s body.

Black Hat’s breathing came out unevenly as his body shifted the faintest amount, indicating that something had, however briefly, distracted him. 

Flug had felt a tendril slide between his legs, close to his right thigh, that went past Black Hat’s cock, right to his...

Oh.

 _Oh_.

“Please...” Flug uttered raggedy when he was allowed breath. The thought of Black Hat fucking his slit with one of his own tentacles, and a rather large one at that, from the feel of it against his thighs, made Flug more turned on than he thought was possible. “Fuck.” Flug hissed out as the tentacle dragged between his legs before plunging back, presumably, into Black Hat’s body, what with the corresponding hiss from the demon. Flug gasped as Black Hat descended on him again in a more frantic manner. Flug felt the claws trace his throat as the sloppy licking and sucking of his lips resumed. Flug moaned into Black Hat’s mouth as he attempted to kiss him. Flug couldn’t decide whether to focus on the sort of kiss, wriggle his ass back against the tentacle dick fucking him or to frantically hump the tentacle that was sucking on his cock within the formed mouth on the tendril. Or to now be distracted by the fact that Black Hat was plunging a tendril into his slit while fucking him. Flug felt Black Hat’s breath spill over the side of his neck.

“Please.” Flug found himself gasping, as soon as he was released from the sloppy kiss. Flug’s arms twitched uselessly within Black Hat’s body as he attempted to take the charm off of his neck. “Take it off. I...I need...I need you to...” Flug found it hard to find his words. To think clearly with his body being pleasured all over. “Please.”

“We will need to find a stronger chain for this.” Black Hat stated, as a tiny tendril broke off his face. The formed limb tugged the cord, breaking it and removing the coral plane charm from around Flug’s neck. The moment Black Hat art it aside, the tentacles within the demon’s body constricted around Flug’s arms. Black Hat’s voice was  demonic as he gave one last thrust as he buried himself deep inside of Flug. “You are mine. I will not let anyone else have you, or take you from me.”

Flug’s body was so overstimulated at this point that he couldn’t decide what to focus on any longer, what it was he was asking for or even remembering what the coral plane did. Why he had even put it back on in the first place. A rough bite landed on Flug’s right shoulder, breaking skin as Black Hat clamped onto his shoulder and held tight, left hand still around Flug’s throat as he rutted into the scientist, the ridged base stretching Flug. Adding to the pressure was the tendril the demon was thrusting into his own slit.

Black Hat gave one final push, getting deeper than before. The demon let out a vicious snarl against the bite he had landed before came hard while holding Flug in place, both inside and out of the demon’s body.

Flug shuddered, as taking Black Hat’s tentacle cock so deep caused his own body to spill a little into the tentacle mouth that was still sucking it off, despite feeling spent. Flug’s breathing was erratic and his chest rose and fell rapidly within Black Hat’s body. The sensation of wet skin over his own was suddenly more unnerving than it had been before. It was almost too much to be feeling all at once but all that mattered to Flug at present was his mate’s dick in his body, the fangs still biting into his shoulder, and the tentacle still licking and sucking his spent cock.

Black Hat slowly rocked his body against the scientist’s, dragging his cock slightly out of Flug’s before burying it back inside as he let go of his shoulder and healed it over with a few swipes of his tongue.

Flug felt the demon bring them onto their sides, bracing the both of them with tentacles until they were laid out amid blankets and pillows. Flug squirmed as his mind slowly came back online and let out a groan as the vertical mouth along Black Hat’s body let him free. Flug sighed wearily over the way he was covered with demonic saliva, and how his skin was peppered with bite marks that seemed suspiciously like hickeys as they didn’t break skin very far. Cock still up his ass and his dick trapped in a tentacle mouth, Flug gave up trying to get Black Hat to let go as the demon comfortably lined his body with Flug’s and nuzzled him.

“Going to... hurt me, if you don’t pull out.” Flug let out a slow sigh of relief as the demon reluctantly removed his tentacle out of his sore ass. Flug couldn’t help but laugh wearily over the way Black Hat just lined their bodies up again with his tentacle cock still settled against Flug’s ass, threatening to slip in again with its shape. “Please. Too much stimulation becomes painful.” Flug traced his fingers over the tentacle that was reluctant to let go of his dick. Flug sagged on the bed gratefully as the tentacle pulled off his cock to wrap loosely around his waist.

Black Hat’s arm rested over Flug’s waist too as the demon pressed his face into his mate’s neck and rumbled his pleasure.

Flug realized he must have briefly dozed off but when he woke, he found that Black Hat was still there in bed with him. Turning over in the silence of the room, Flug couldn’t help but smile over the way Black Hat was lying.

“So...anything that fucks that slit gets trapped for a time when you, ah, cum?” Flug asked with a bemused twitch of his lips over the sight of a rather girthy tentacle that Black Hat’s slit was still clamped around.

Black Hat pretended not to hear the question as he lie on the bed in a somewhat moody, almost self-conscious way.

Flug bit his lip but couldn’t help but reach out to trace the stretched slit with his fingers. Flug bit back a laugh as Black Hat creepily distorted and curled around him, taloned feet flexing as the demon attempted to sneakily raise one leg to give the scientist better access.

Silence stretched out between them before Flug spoke and broke the quiet mood, as he moved his hand away from Black Hat’s slit. Flug felt that it was time to have a talk, even if it was going to completely change the mood in the room, but it needed to be done.

Having a brief nap after sex allowed for Flug to decide that they needed to come up with a plan before midnight came along.

-x-x-x-

“Can you...can you tell me what you challenged Slate Hat to?”

“I...” Black Hat went silent for a moment before he held onto Flug firmly as he answered. “It is the one challenge that I could think of that will keep Slate Hat around longer than anything else I could think of. This challenge...it can result in one of our deaths if taken too far, but I highly doubt that Slate Hat would be able to overpower me. That will give me a chance to destroy him.”

Flug met Black Hat’s eye and stared at him, waiting for more to be said.

“As I already told you, it was the only thing I could think of to ensure that Slate Hat will not try to escape if things start to go badly for him.” Black Hat scowled. “I know that it is likely that he was merely trying to lure me away from you. He agreed to face me but he wanted to meet me only after you’ve turned the tablet over.”

“What is the challenge, exactly?” Flug asked bluntly. He wouldn’t be distracted.  

“Lux Noir is something all of our species have knowledge of, somewhat like the knowledge of how to attract a mate with a song or other main knowledge points we have as a species, like our specialties.” Black Hat caught Flug’s look and grumbled something before continuing. “Lux Noir is essentially a challenge to duel another of our kind in a realm of light, until one of them is extinguished or defeated and unable to rise. Thus the acceptance of the challenge is Nox Noir. Slate Hat accepted and so I will duel him in a light bearing realm. It will give both of us a disadvantage.”

”What do they mean? Those words?” Flug questioned.

”Light night and black night. There is something that is lost in the translation to your language. It is supposed to come across as challenging a demon in the light during the night. Black night is acknowledging the idea that one of you may die and lose yourself in the light, where your vision will eventually black out and all seems as though it is eternally night.” Black Hat gave a small dismissive shrug  “Again, it does not exactly translate well, but all of my species will know what it means.”

“How am I supposed to slip away from the heroes I’m apparently going to be forced to meet with if you are off fighting with another demon?” Flug questioned. He didn’t like the sound of it even if Black Hat was stronger than Slate Hat.

“I actually thought of something to deal with that little problem while you were asleep for the past hour or so. It should work nicely and the heroes won’t see it coming.” Black Hat gave Flug an odd, somewhat opaque look before he switched topics. “After Demencia makes herself presentable, she and 5.0.5. will watch after the mansion and keep an eye out for any other heroes who believe they can sneak in undetected.”

“Black Hat...” Flug did not want to think about what exactly made Demencia have to go make herself presentable but he had a pretty good guess. Then Black Hat’s vague announcement sunk in and Flug reached out to seize the demon’s shoulders. “Don’t you dare. You don’t know if Slate Hat or the heroes thought about that possibility and-“

“My mate...” Black Hat interrupted as he seized Flug’s arms and pressed him backward into the bedding, so that he could press his face into Flug’s neck. The demon’s hands and tentacles slowly roamed over Flug’s body, as he uttered an earlier statement that he had made. “I will not let them have you.”

Flug would have protested his boss’ unspoken plan, but the demon sneakily slipped his tentacle shaft back into his body and proceeded to fuck him into an exhausted, sated mess. While Flug felt truly worn out the moment Black Hat allowed him rest, it didn’t prevent the scientist from reaching out and clinging to the demon’s arm, as if that would prevent him from leaving.

“Sleep.” Black Hat’s voice said overhead. “Rest.”

“You...you’re...” Flug’s eyes were closed as his hand loosened on his boss’ arm, feeling the telltale signs of Black Hat using his magic on him to induce sleep. Flug sleepily reached out across the bed, lightly brushing Black Hat’s hand. “You’re mine. My...my mate. Don’t...don’t give them what they want.” Flug heard and felt the purr against his body as Black Hat held him close. There was another close, lingering body press before Black Hat spoke again, the sensation of magic sinking into Flug’s body insistently.

”Let your mind settle and have no worries for a time.” Black Hat put the coral plane within Flug’s field of vision. “Sleep, and hopefully, this mess will be sorted out by the time you wake.”

That concerned Flug greatly, because Black Hat basically telling him to take a break and hope, _hope_ , that all would be well seemed so...so...

Flug blinked blearily up at Black Hat as the demon rose from the bed, stretching out some kinks with audible cracks as he went over to a wardrobe to choose some clothing.  And dressing while keeping his vision on Flug, as if burning his image into his mind. Flug’s eyes closed, but he couldn’t fully rest as new worries began to join old ones.

He wasn’t...

Black Hat wasn’t going to...

”Always so many thoughts flying around in that mind of yours.” Black Hat whispered, suddenly back in the bed and whispering against Flug’s head. A few murmured words of his native language followed Flug into a forced slumber.

Interestingly enough, Flug _didn’t_ have any worries in his dreams, or any thoughts at all, really. He merely zoned out in a dark space, surrounded by what felt like countless tendrils, and the darkness that was centered around a large presence that curled protectively around him for a time, before slowly leaving Flug to rest alone.

-x-x-x-

Waiting in an alley for a human to show up was dreadfully boring, but it was something that he was willing to do to get what he wanted.

Slate Hat had only just recovered to what he considered full strength, after what Flug had put him through. And since he was somewhat mobile and feeling much better, the eldritch demon had insisted that he be the one to be at the exchange for the tablet. Oh, Slate Hat would love to get his hands on that tablet. The things he wanted to do to Black Hat were numerous. And the idea of forcing Flug to watch him torment his mate seemed rather fitting.

The tattered outfit Slate Hat wore fluttered lightly in the breeze as he waited.  He had told the heroes to keep their distance in the event that Black Hat was shadowing his mate to the meeting place.  It wasn’t like he couldn’t hide very well with all the darkness surrounding the alley.  Demonic bonds were strong. Slate Hat had warned the heroes of this, and mentioned that if Black Hat sensed or saw Flug in a dangerous situation, as his mate, Black Hat would attack without reason. And some artificial means would make sure of that. Slate Hat tapped his clawed fingers absently against his pocket as he swiveled his head to and fro. He wanted to know the instant Flug stepped in the alley. 

Slate Hat grinned sharply with white fangs as he caught sight of Flug as the human appeared at the entrance of the alley. Obviously hesitating, from the cautious way Flug watched the shadows of the alley. Slate Hat kept out of sight overhead, trying his best to shield his presence as he picked up on something...odd. Slate Hat watched Flug slowly enter the alley, the human’s head turning nervously as he walked and took in his surroundings. Flug fidgeted with a satchel over his shoulder that likely contained the tablet. Slate Hat cocked his head to one side and then the other, stretching his senses cautiously before he narrowed his left eye to a slit. Slate Hat had to strike now, while the other was unaware of his presence. That wouldn’t last for much longer, and he would only have moments to act. 

But after that...

Slate Hat patted his tattered jacket pocket again, this time slipping a hand in it and closing his fingers over one of two syringes that were in there. He selected the one he now knew that he had been right in bringing with him. The other had just been a precaution but he wanted to be prepared for both outcomes that had come to mind. As soon as Flug passed by him, Slate Hat soundlessly dropped down and got an arm over Flug’s chest to pull against his own as his other hand held the needle to the side of his neck.

“Ah, you...you’re...” Flug began to stutter something as he dropped the satchel. Before anything else could be said, Slate Hat injected the liquid as he hissed in his native language.

“You might have fooled a hero, but you don’t fool me, Black Hat, and that was your mistake.” Slate Hat hastily let go and stepped back as Flug was wrapped in darkness. As soon as it dissipated, Black Hat appeared, baring his green fangs in fury. Slate Hat couldn’t help but offer a sly smile at getting the better of _the_ Black Hat, even if it was likely going to result in his death.

Black Hat didn’t waste his breath on words and merely launched himself at Slate Hat,claws out as his body distorted.

Slate Hat went backwards through a portal, hating himself for agreeing to Lux Noir, but still honorable enough that he would stand by his agreement to the challenge. On the other side of the portal, Slate Hat grimaced in pain over the atmosphere in the dead realm of light that he had chosen for the battlefield. It still had enough holy energy in the ground and surrounding atmosphere to greatly weaken both himself and Black Hat, but...

A large black clawed hand ripped by Slate Hat’s head, narrowly missing tearing straight into him.

Slate Hat warily maneuvered away and kept his distance as best he could.  If he played his cards right, he would be able to avoid a long term battle with Black Hat. Even if the price in return would the looming threat of death over his head, should Black Hat avoid the trap set for him. Slate Hat would have to lie low in that case for a time, even though it really did no good. Black Hat had been devious in his use of their shared species knowledge to his advantage.  Because once Lux Noir began, only one of their deaths, or defeat, would end it, no matter how long it took or even if it was delayed. There would be an eventual end, and Slate Hat was banking on Black Hat’s bond to his mate to delay the inevitable. Slate Hat was willing to live with the shame of avoiding a battle to the death, if only to enjoy his revenge against Black Hat for a little while longer. 

And if Slate Hat happened to be cornered sometime in future, then he would be satisfied over disrupting the other demon’s life, perhaps even separating Flug and Black Hat from one another for a time. It would be agonizing to the both of them. The bond would wreak havoc on them the longer they were apart. While separating Black Hat from his mate, for a short time or forever, if Black Hat could be contained, still didn’t solve the major hole in Slate Hat’s existence. No matter what he did, it would never bring Echo back into his life. Unless there was a chance that Black Hat had not devoured her soul while on his rampage. But Slate Hat has no way of telling unless he happened to run into her again in the future. It was slim but possible.

For the time being, since there was no way of telling, Slate Hat had chosen to go down this path. Doing something about the other demon and his evils would allow Slate Hat to be content with the way his existence had been disrupted by the other demon. Slate Hat would even accept the idea of death, should he happen to face Black Hat at another time, as he knew he stood no chance against another of his kind at full power, while he had little to none. Slate Hat didn’t think it would be much of a battle right this moment, seeing as he had cheated and was using the other eldritch demon’s instincts against him.

Slate Hat offered another sly smile to Black Hat, hiding the fact that he was doing all he could just to keep himself from collapsing while in this wretched realm. Slate Hat warily circled away from Black Hat as he waited for the injection to take effect. He’d made it as potent as he could get it, and was certain that soon, all Black Hat would be able to think about was his mate.

A bond could be a wonderful thing but in a being as powerful as a Black Hat, it was just a weakness begging to be taken advantage of by anyone foolish enough to think that they could get away with it without any serious repercussions. 

Or for there to be someone that would dare to go after that weakness because they had nothing left to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed the typos.


	29. Forever Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the feels strike again in this chapter, which I had not anticipated happening but here we are.

The darkness that had followed him into slumber slowly dissipated, which allowed Flug to wake up from a very restful sleep. 

With a yawn and a grumble over not being asleep for longer, Flug rolled over on the very comfortable sheets as he stretched out. Blindly reaching out, the scientist sleepily felt around the bed for any sigh of Black Hat. The longer Flug was awake, the more aware he became of the fact that he was all alone in the demon’s bedroom. Black Hat was nowhere to be seen. Flug slumped on the bed with a weary sigh, recalling what had happened before he had drifted off with the help of his boss’ magic.

There was no doubt in his mind that Black Hat had gone off in his place to return the tablet. Probably taking on his appearance too, to fool the heroes. But when had Black Hat left? How long had Flug been asleep?

An ache through this body made itself known, and with a self-conscious huff, Flug supposed Black Hat had planned to wear him out all along. Better to keep the scientist out of the path of any heroes, as Black Hat could take care of himself. Or so Flug wondered, due to the discovery that Black Hat could be captured, given the right tools and magic. With a shake of his head, and a groan over how sore his ass was, Flug slid off the side off the bed, and shuffled over to the bathroom.If Black Hat was going to fuck him to sleep, then Flug was damn well going to get to use the demon’s bathroom.

As soon as Flug opened the door, and saw the lavish black and red adorned bathroom, and gigantic tub, the scientist knew he was going to have to use it more than once. He really just couldn’t picture Black Hat bothering to take the time to relax in a tub to get clean. Flug glanced in the mirror, but didn’t settle his gaze on the scars on his face and neck. Instead, he stared at the bruises and numerous hickeys, as well as superficial bite and claw marks, and grimaced at the sight. 

This was going to sting, but Flug was determined to soak in that tub and relax, just for even a little while, before figuring out what to do about his AWOL boss.

Flug was surprised at how quickly the bathtub filled up, through really, it was more of a hot tub that could fit several people in it. Once he’d gotten over the sting of tiny wounds, soaking in that bathtub was a wonderful experience. And as proof to how nice it was, Flug nearly dozed off again, until a voice whispered in his ear slyly. 

“Ooo does Black Hat know you’re using his bathroom? Can I use it too?”

“Considering he was all over my body last night, I think I deserve to be able to clean myself in his bathroom, since he left me in his room.” Flug was grateful he had decided to use bubble bath, as Demencia hovering at the edge of the tub and peering down at him curiously made him feel self-conscious again.

“Sooo lucky. I would love it if he used my body like that.” Demencia sighed wistfully. “It was kinda hot listening to you two and-“

“Agh, Demencia stop! I don’t want to hear it.” Flug’s hands left the water as he ran them through wet hair.

“Wow, you look like Black Hat beat the shit out of you instead of having wild sex. Are those bite marks?” Demencia disregarded Flug’s personal space to lean in and prod at one of the marks on his shoulder.

“What are you doing in here anyway?” Flug demanded as he scooted through the water out of reach. The scientist made a funny sound as Demencia began stripping out of her clothes and launched herself with a shout.

“Cannonball!” The lizard hybrid declared, sloshing water everywhere and sending Flug up against one side of the tub, scrambling to grab a towel that was just out of reach.

“That was fun!” Demencia commented as she surfaced, starting to hum as she began to clean her hair with a bottle of shampoo that floated by. She laughed at the way Flug was trying to keep hidden under the water while at the same time trying to grab the towel to flee. “Chill out, nerd. It’s not like this is the first time you’ve seen me naked.”

“That’s not...I...I...wait a minute.” Flug turned to glare at Demencia. “You’re taking a bath willingly?”

“This is different. This is _Black_ _Hat’s_ bathtub. He might have not cleaned it out since he last used it.” Demencia said matter of factly, before flicking suds Flug’s way. “And also, if you’re going to get out, then get out. S’not like I haven’t seen you naked before too.”

“What?!” Flug’s voice cracked toward a higher pitch. “When?”

“That one time when you got knocked out and were covered in poisonous goop and Black Hat made all your clothes vanish.” Demencia gave a pitying shake of her head. “Shame you’re not as well endowed as-“

“Demencia.” Flug hissed, cutting her off.

“It’s all right. Size doesn’t matter if you know what you’re doing.” The lizard girl shrugged and continued to soap up, as she spoke over Flug’s groan. “Do you think that Black Hat sheds? Maybe in this very tub? Skin or scales, you think?”

Flug decided to hell with modesty and stood up in the tub, even if he did face away from Demencia. Ignoring a blatant whistle, Flug seized the towel and wrapped it around his waist, limping toward the door.

“Guess we know who bottomed, huh?”

“We both did.” Flug tossed out, unable to help himself from responding.

“Mmm, a man of many talents.” Demencia sighed wistfully. “Black Hat, that is.” She added.

“I’m leaving.” Flug grumbled, shutting the bathroom door so that he could drop the towel to bring up to his hair to ruffle it dry as best he could. Dressing swiftly, lest Demencia come out, Flug left Black Hat’s room, and went to his lab. While waiting for Black Hat to return, he decided he may as well get some work done. Flug also needed to decide how best to bring up to his boss that he didn’t appreciate having decisions made for him without his agreeing to them first.

Flug pushed open the door to the lab, going through his mind what he had in progress, only to come to a screeching halt at the sight of several heroes standing there in the lab.And before Flug could beat a hasty retreat, they spotted him.

“There, you see? Slate Hat was right.Black Hat went to go return the tablet in the doctor’s place.”

Flug assessed his options before he dove for the nearest table, hand reaching out for a device that lie there. Flug grabbed it and ducked down and out of the way of one hero, sending a shot at another hero that briefly froze them in place. Flug brought up the device to the side to go for another hero despite knowing that he was outnumbered, and let out a yelp as his hand was struck with a swift strike, causing him to drop the device. Flug tried to go for another table, but the heroes boxed him in, and one seized him by his arm.

“Doctor Flug, we are placing you under arrest.”

Come quietly, don’t resist, yadda, yadda, Flug has heard it all before and he had no intention of going quietly. With his new relationship, Flug had little doubt that the heroes were going to try to use him as bait for Black Hat, and Flug didn’t really have any desire to be used in that manner. It was worse than being taken to jail in his mind.

“Breaking and entering? Not very heroic of you.” Flug said sarcastically, as he tried in vain to free his arm. The little resistance the scientist showed earned him being shoved up against the nearest wall. Flug winced as his other arm was brought behind his back, and his wrists were cuffed behind his back. The moment the metal cinched around his wrists was when all the fight left Flug’s body.

He had no powers like these heroes, or other villains, to free himself from handcuffs. All he could do was wait for them to be removed and see if he would be able to slip away.  Flug would remember these heroes, so that when he was free, and he found Black Hat, they could kill the heroes slowly.

Breaking and entering was for villains.How dare theses heroes break into their home without a warrant or reason.Apparently, only Black Hat himself prevented many heroes from thinking to raid the mansion, but while he was gone, apparently all bets were off.

Flug winced as he and a hero were knocked sideways by a sudden blast, the sound of Demencia laughing amidst the smaller explosions that followed. But Flug wasn’t able to see the outcome of the lizard hybrid’s appearance, because one hero that had their hand in his shoulder decided that they would very much like him to be unconscious.

Flug’s vision swam as he felt the strike, belatedly realizing that his face was not covered. Then there was nothing but darkness as Flug blacked out, though it was a different darkness than the one associated with his boss.

There was no comforting melody in this darkness, only brief pain and a loss of awareness, as the heroes would now be free to take Flug wherever they wanted to.

-x-x-x-

Dead.

Slate Hat was _dead_.

Black Hat was going to tear the other eldritch to pieces, and devour him. Black Hat would be taking no chances and leaving Slate Hat wounded or otherwise incapacitated just wouldn’t do.

No, Black Hat would utterly destroy him.

Slate Hat had told the heroes how to bind him.  Told them how to use an ancient spell that had sapped his strength, newly rendering him helpless. He’d even stolen Black Hat’s top hat, and while it had been amusing to watch the neutral being struggle with the evils the hat he’d taken contained, Black Hat would never forgive the theft, even if in this rime line they were in it never happened.

Black Hat remembered it all, and he would have Slate Hat dead by his hands. The other demon stood no chance against him with the flimsy amount of power Slate Hat held in his fedora.

And the other demon knew it, but still he attempted to fight back.

Black Hat narrowed his eye, and launched himself from a standing position to bowl Slate Hat over, hissing as he raked his claws toward the other demon. As much as he would like to draw things out, there was no telling what the heroes had planned while he was otherwise occupied. Namely, going after Flug, if the heroes believed the story Slate Hat had told them. Of Black Hat and Flug being mates through the demon’s instincts.

Black Hat gracefully leapt backward out of the way of an already worn out Slate Hat’s tentacles, and grinned viciously at the way his opponent swayed unsteadily in this realm of light. The agony of the holy energy was bearable because while Black Hat knew it would impede his powers, it would be worse for Slate Hat to bear. At some point when he threw himself onto Slate Hat again, and bit down deeply into the other demon’s neck, eliciting a pained screech...that was when Black Hat felt something was off.  He found that he was having a hard time concentrating on the fight, as he soon became aware of Flug’s sudden distress outside this realm, before it vanished.

Black Hat let go of Slate Hat’s shoulder and launched him at least the full length of a football field with a sudden burst of furious indignation as he received confirmation through his senses that heroes had indeed gone after Flug and from the fact that his mate’s distress had vanished, they had rendered him unconscious.

Black Hat stalked toward where he had thrown the other eldritch, evil thoughts passing through his mind, each thought worse than the last over what he wished to do to Slate Hat. But now that he knew that Flug had been taken, he needed to end this, now. Either he destroyed Slate Hat, or Black Hat got this duel to the point where the other demon was too weak to move.  Black Hat could then be free to go help Flug, and once he dealt with the heroes that dared to take his mate, then Black Hat would return to this realm of light to finish  Slate Hat off.

-x-x-x-

As his body hit the ground some distance away, Slate Hat realized that he had badly underestimated Black Hat’s power, and just how invested Black Hat was in the challenge to destroy him. Slate Hat barely managed to get back on his feet when Black Hat’s form broke down, and the eldritch demon revealed his true form as he prepared to launch another attack. Some jealousy swept through Slate Hat over the sight, as he had been unable to grasp enough power for long enough in order to revert to a similar form. He could only just barely manage to hold on to the shape of a humanoid form.

Black Hat let out a vicious shriek and launched his huge shadowy bulk directly at Slate Hat, but before the latter could get out of the way, he stumbled. Slate Hat clenched his fangs together as he hurriedly righted himself, but knew it was too late. The realm’s light had taken its toll on him. Even as Slate Hat attempted to twist his body out of the way, he knew he would be unable to evade capture.  Black Hat had merely pivoted and pounced, one huge hand flashing out to pin Slate Hat against the ground on his back.

Slate Hat bared his white fangs at Black Hat’s gigantic green ones overhead. He struggled uselessly beneath the hand, hating how pathetic his powers had become as he formed some pale grey tentacles to thrash against the hand that was pinning him.

Black Hat ground out a nasty mocking laugh as he pulled the hand away from Slate Hat, readying it for another strike.

Slate Hat used a burst of energy born of pure desperation to throw himself to one side to avoid the hand, but a tentacle from Black Hat flashed out and stuck him hard across the face, claws sticking out of the tentacle causing the strike to become dangerous.

Slate Hat screeched out in utter agony as the claws in the tentacle tore across his face and over his remaining eye. Slate Hat staggered backward from from the force, temporarily blinded, and was unable to prevent himself from being knocked to the ground by another of Black Hat’s tentacles. Slate Hat rolled onto his side as his right hand slapped over his bleeding face. Slate Hat forced himself to drop that hand, as just because he couldn’t see didn’t mean the battle had ended. But the pain that came from the attack, coupled by the realms light, confused Slate Hat’s senses long enough that he knew it was only a matter of time before his inevitable defeat.

If only that injection would take effect...

Slate Hat struggled to his hands and knees, knowing that Black Hat would take advantage of this development, and would not give him any time to recover. Slate Hat almost made it to his feet when hot breath spilled over him. Slate Hat hissed as a large drooling maw picked him up, a single tooth puncturing his belly in order to keep him from wriggling away. Slate Hat hung limp in Black Hat’s hold, but at a light bite, Slate Hat moved jerkily as he tried to free himself despite the futility of the action. Slate Hat let out a defiant snarl even as Black Hat bit down hard this time, impaling the large tooth fully through his stomach.  Slate Hat’s hands scrabbled uselessly against the tooth, his grasp slipping in drool and blood.

The other demon froze and then abruptly spat Slate Hat out.

“It’s taking effect.” Slate Hat muttered, mainly to himself. Relief swept over him, even if his battered body disagreed with him. But he could sense that Black Hat had fallen still. With only a little difficulty, Slate Hat formed an eye under his wounded one, and saw the large mass of writhing tentacles, dark black limbs and gigantic gnashing teeth as Black Hat’s eye glowed a deep red. “I told you before...that I can make liquids very potent with my powers.”

One of Black Hat’s gigantic clawed hands landed dangerously close to Slate Hat.

”What did you do to me?” Black Hat ground out.

“The liquid I injected into you before. It will dull your senses, so that all you will be able to think about is protecting your mate. Regardless of whether you yourself are in any danger.” Slate Hat closed the formed eye on his cheek briefly as he felt Black Hat loom closer. “They should have already gotten your doctor by now. Soon, you will forget about me and only think of your mate. And then the heroes will have you.” Slate Hat sagged on the ground with a sigh. “I only regret I won’t see them take you down and restrain you while your mate watches, unable to do anything.”

Slate Hat felt Black Hat’s gigantic maw pick him up again, this time fully in the mouth as if the other demon was considering eating him. Just as the tongue wound around him to drag Slate Hat to the back of the throat, Black Hat went rigid and then began to growl dangerously, slowly growing in volume. Slate Hat writhed as Black Hat’s mouth opened and the tongue shoved him up and onto the teeth, struggling uselessly as Black Hat started to bite down, drawing out blood.

Then, Black Hat stopped mid-chomp.

“Now, you forget me.” Slate Hat said quietly,preparing for a meeting with the ground as Black Hat let him drop carelessly from a high height. Slate Hat couldn’t help but let out a cry of agony as his battered body hit the ground and rolled, but he forced himself to crack an eye open on his shoulder so that he could watch Black Hat, still in his true form, rip open a portal. Watch, as Black Hat swept through the portal with a demonic shriek of a pissed off eldritch as he went to his mate’s side.

Slate Hat’s eye slid shit, his body resting in an exhausted heap. Had the liquid not taken, Black Hat would have had a good chance at destroying him. Death by being eaten alive and slowly dying with no chance of escape in a fellow demon’s body was not a way Slate Hat thought he could possibly go. Time slipped by, and Slate Hat had resigned himself to the idea that the other demon might return, as it was a possibility. There was no way he was going to be moving on his own anytime soon, and the challenge Black Hat had laid out could only finish with one of their deaths, no matter how long it took.

But instead of Black Hat returning to finish him off, something far worse happened. 

“Slate Hat, there you are.”

The demon’s insides went cold at the friendly, falsely concerned voice.

No.

No no no.

He was _dead_.

Black Hat had killed him, along with the other members of Slate Hat’s family.

A hand fell on the demon’s  shoulder to give it a firm squeeze, which caused Slate Hat to flinch. The demon stilled as another hand lightly touched his cheek, lightly going up through the blood to trace over the claw marks over his wounded eye.

“Letting another demon blind you, even temporarily.” The voice’s tone dripped with disgust.  “You’re pathetic.”

Something was forced over Slate Hat’s face, accompanied by the sound of a machine whirring to life.  The demon breathed in something that made his head spin before he could prevent himself from doing so.

No.

Slate Hat couldn’t do this again. He was himself for once, now that his fogged up mind had cleared since Black Hat had destroyed his home. Slate Hat knew all the lies he’d been told. All the false claims. Slate Hat couldn’t stand the thought of being in the dark once more, and doing as his own scientist told him. Or rather, for his scientist to make him believe that he was making his own decisions, when in reality Slate Hat had somehow become a puppet to a malevolent mind. One that had enjoyed finding out what made Slate Hat tick, and taking advantage of that.

Just as the man had enjoying taking his right eye, and lying about it.

“It’s all right. Don’t fight it.” The voice went from friendly to cold in an instant. “I don’t need my own personal demonic test subject wandering off again like that. Do you know that any other beings like yourself would be much harder to deal with? I was only able to get so far because of your affinity to liquids. It makes manipulating you so much easier, and makes the drugs work that much better.”

Slate Hat fought the effects of the gas being used on him but his body was too weakened. To add insult to injury, there was a poke of a needle into the side of his neck. There was a falsely comforting pat of a hand on his shoulder, and it made Slate Hat dread what his future was going to become. He almost wanted Black Hat to come back this very instant to kill him. 

Wipe him out of existence.

Anything would be better than this. Being back in a mortal’s control, a human whom he had initially believed he could trust. And with an unnerving certainty, Slate Hat knew he wouldn’t have any reason to distrust his scientist when he woke up from a drug induced sleep. And that was a disturbing thought, worse than a compulsion spell. Slate Hat had no idea whether he would ever be able to escape his own scientist’s clutches again, with all the drugs he was sure to have pumped into his body he would be unaware of.

It terrified him.

The idea of whether he would be able to remember or not. Be able to become himself once more, without the lingering sense of unease that there was something wrong.

“Rest. It will be over soon. You won’t have a care in the world when you wake up.”

Slate Hat unwillingly fell asleep soon after but his last coherent thought was hoping that this would be worth it in the end. That he had succeeded in helping the heroes capture a dangerous one of his kind. Slate Hat would be satisfied if he had.

Then, there was nothing but a cold void.

-x-x-x-

Black Hat tore through an in-between realm as he crossed planes, his mind solely on his mate. His mate needed him. Heroes had dared to take what was his. Black Hat’s claws and talons dug into the ground beneath him as he propelled his body through the darkness. Letting out a vicious snarl, Black Hat tore a hole in reality with one clawed hand, and forced his gigantic body through that tear.

The demon could scent him.

His mate was there.

 _His_.

Black Hat was nearly there, unaware that a plan was in motion to deal with him while he was fixated on getting to Flug. A plan that Slate Hat had concocted with the heroes in the event this scenario happened.

-x-x-x-

If there was one thing Flug hated more than not getting enough sleep, it was waking up to a room full of heroes.

A roomful of goody-two-shoes who thought they knew best. Who thought they could dole out justice and judgment on villains, as if the heroes knew anything about them or where they had come from that caused them to choose that path.

Waking up in a hospital room with Steel Fist made it that much worse, along with Anemone and a few other heroes who had assisted in his recent capture. Definitely not the best way for a villain to wake up. Flug sat up in the bed he’d been laid out in, huddling back against the headboard as he warily inspected those in the room with him. It was clear from the sight of a doctor and a nurse that the heroes were concerned for his health.

“Doctor Flug Slys.” Steel Fist greeted, the annoying hero smiling. “I’d been wondering if the picture that had been obtained had been accurate to your identity, considering how many you’ve stolen over the years.” A flicker of what appeared to be concern crossed the man’s face. “Although the scars weren’t in the photo...”

”Oh!” One of Flug’s hands flew to his face in a futile attempt to hide his features. “Give me something to cover my face.”

”You’re not going back out into the public any time soon, Doctor, so there is no need to hide.” 

Flug ignored the lower-rung hero who had spoken. It was the principle of things, not the fact that he wasn’t going to be going anywhere any time soon. He didn’t want to be stared at. To be prodded at by a doctor as they inspected the scars.  And the bruises and faded claw marks that covered his body. Flug flicked his gaze down briefly, his breath hitching as he saw that he was dressed in sweatpants and a loose t-shirt. 

Well, that explained some of the pitying looks he’d seen since he’d woke. The marks on his body really didn’t look good without an explanation and it wasn’t like the heroes had any business knowing about his sex life. But Flug knew that he might get some of this situation to go in his favor, because of the scars on the sight side of his face. He could let the heroes think that Black Hat had been treating him terribly, which was more or less true until things had begun to change. Even if Black Hat was no longer treating him in such a way, and the two of them were attempting to mend their relationship...

”Doctor Flug?”

Flug knew that Black Hat was trying to change his ways, incrementally, as what Beryl had said about Black Hat having trouble changing his ways easily after centuries of the same way of always doing something was true. Flug has just been so focused on the fact that he had been wounded at the time that he didn’t give any thought to how Black Hat had just reacted as the eldritch being’s instincts dictated. But it didn’t mean that he had Black Hat didn’t have a lot of work to do if neither of them wanted something like that to happen again. Black Hat had started to try and open up again, and so Flug, in return, was trying his best to understand that Black Hat would always have trouble reading human emotions. That there would always be trial and error for the both of them, as well as settling on compromises, as life continued on.

”Where is the data that you stole from the tablet?”

“Data?” Flug reluctantly left his thoughts and peeked through his fingers at Anemone. “What makes you think I stole anything?”

”The tablet’s functions are down. The only way that could be is if someone tampered with the device without the tablet software picking up on it.” The hero stared down at the aforementioned tablet, a frustrated look on their face. 

“A shame.” Flug had thought to not do anything but with such shitty software, he couldn’t resist. 

“He thinks your software is shitty.” A woman leaning against the door-frame laughed.

Flug tilted his head and took in the speaker, from the strawberry blond hair cut short to the sleek suit the woman wore, complete with a mask over her eyes. 

Dammit.

A telepath.

Wiretap.

”Steel Fist, you do know that it is illegal for me to read someone’s mind against their will for answers that aren’t already at the forefront of their mind, correct?”

”What?”

”It’s illegal to violate someone’s mind like that. I don’t care if it is a villain, I won’t do it.” Wiretap crossed her arms and frowned. “I could sweep through a mind, but I can’t go deep, as it can harm that person.”

Flug was doing his best not to think of anything in particular now that he knew there was a telepath, but that soon became a moot point, as a portal tore through the wall behind him. Flug twisted around in surprise as he sensed, _sensed_ Black Hat’s presence.

And then he was there in the hospital room.

Black Hat emerged from the portal in a tangle of limbs and tentacles and a snapping jaw, causing the heroes in the vicinity to tumble over one another and out into the hall. Some began calling to others about getting the weapons ready, which really didn’t bode well.

What had Slate Hat told the heroes, apart from the fact that Flug and Black Hat were mates?

Black Hat crowded into the room, pressing his body protectively against Flug, some of the demon’s body still in the portal. Black Hat’s huge head settled alongside Flug, and a tongue lolled out to give the scientist a quick swipe. With a hiss, Black Hat broke the ceiling and the walls, to better allow his true form to fit into the room. 

“Black Hat!” Flug said, before he reached up and pressed his hands against the dark skin within his reach. “You need to go. There’s something going on. They have weapons, and I think Slate Hat has something to do with them. Which means they will be effective against you.”

Black Hat didn’t seem to hear Flug as he snarled demonically when the heroes approached with long, spear-like blades in hand, covered in markings that glowed. The expression on Steel Fist’s face was unnerving. He looked far to elated for a hero facing an eldritch demon hissing and spitting threateningly at him in their true form.

“Hey!” Flug gasped as Black Hat scooped him up in his maw. With a yelp, Flug curled up within the demon’s mouth as Black Hat broke out through the window, and completed his exit of the portal as he fell and fell until he landed on solid ground.  Voices were muffled while Flug was in his boss’ mouth, but the moment Black Hat gently rolled him out with his tongue near a wall, Flug struggled upright and shoved at one of Black Hat’s huge hand. “Please, Black Hat. I don’t have another time machine to set things right if things start to go wrong.” Flug stumbled backward into the wall as Black Hat urged him away and crouched low, using his bulk to hide Flug from view as heroes began to spill out of the hospital.

“We’re going to put an end to your evil once and for all, Black Hat!” Steel Fist shouted.

Black Hat let out a mocking laugh, and began swiping one large tentacle at the heroes, positioning his body to continue to block the heroes from getting to his mate. 

Until Flug was suddenly no longer behind Black Hat, but on the opposite side of the hospital’s courtyard.

Black Hat shrieked out a demonic scream of fury for his mate’s sudden disappearance.

“Black Hat...over there!” Flug called out, before any of the heroes could reach him. Like the one that teleported him over here. As Flug got to his feet, he spotted two heroes hefting spear-like blades, and froze up over the fact that the heroes were throwing those blades at _him_. Flug had the breath driven out of him as Black Hat’s body distorted and launched across the clearing in an instant, the demon’s body pressing against his own.

The shocked wheeze that escaped his boss was not something Flug ever expected to hear out of the demon. Flug felt Black Hat’s body shift up to prevent himself from crushing the human to the ground.

”Flug...”

The scientist shakily propped himself up on his elbows, and stared up at Black Hat, before his gaze was drawn to the blades that had gone through Black Hat’s back, and out his chest. There were more than two of them, meaning heroes had launched more. There was green blood oozing out from the wounds and from Black Hat’s mouth, as the demon’s glowing eye stared down at him. Flug felt like something punched him in the gut in that instance, winding him for a second time as Black Hat let out a choked screech overhead.

One of fury and pain, as more of the spear- like blades had just been jammed into the demon’s body from behind, causing further wounds and blood. And yet Black Hat continued to keep his eye on Flug, as if making certain none of the blades touched him.

”Black Hat.” Flug knew that his boss could hear him, because there was an awareness in that eye that hadn’t been there moments before. “You have to get out of here. The heroes won’t hurt me, but they are hurting you. Leave, before you can’t.”

”That option...has long since passed, mate.” Black Hat’s voice was barely audible as his body seemed to sway. “It seems I allowed Slate Hat to get the better of me through my instincts.”

”Stop!” Flug shouted, when he saw Steel Fist climb up Black Hat’s shoulder from the side to raise a smaller blade over the immobilized demon. “Dammit, stop! Can’t you see you’ve done enough?”

Steel Fist either didn’t hear or rather, chose not to listen, as he rammed the smaller blade into the back of Black Hat’s neck and out through the front of his throat.

A horrific grinding screech that shook the very air ripped itself out of the demon as he viciously batted Steel Fist away. But the damage was done as Black Hat writhed and thrashed.

Flug watched with horror as the choice of weapons and their use was made clear. The symbols visible on the blades glowed harshly, pulsing light now and again. Black Hat was getting smaller with each pulse of the light, until he was forced back into his humanoid form, where the extent of the damage done to him was made painfully obvious. Flug felt sick to his stomach at the sight of all the blades sticking out of Black Hat’s torso, legs and arms, but more worryingly, the one in the back of his neck, where it exited through his throat.

Black Hat collapsed in front of Flug, the demon’s head lolling to the right as he wheezed in and out, coughing up green blood even as it oozed out without the aid of the demon hacking it up.

“What happened?! Why didn’t you leave?” Flug moved over to his boss and dropped down to the ground, hands shaking as he took in all of the sharp objects skewering Black Hat, even as he was thinking about how best to get them out. “Was it...you said something about your instincts. What did Slate Hat do?”  

“Slate Hat...took advantage of the fact that I would be protective of my mate were they in danger.” Black Hat coughed out some blood, scowling a little, before exhaustion appeared to overtake him and the demon closed his eye. “There are spells in these blades. The one in my neck...it’s activated all of those spells. It will keep me immobilized. It will...weaken me.” Black Hat let out a soft growl over the way a few heroes approached them. “I won’t let them take you from me.” But even though that was what he said was his intention, there was nothing Black Hat could do to prevent heroes from pressing down on the spear-like blades to dissuade the demon from trying to move.

“They won’t. Not for long.” Flug muttered, so that his boss could hear him. But Flug had seen why the heroes had decided to hold Black Hat in place. The demon had been reaching out to him, and the heroes likely thought he had been about to try and attack the scientist instead. Flug made eye contact with Black Hat, knowing that there wasn’t much he could do while they were surrounded by all of these heroes. But there was one thing he could do, to let Black Hat know what he was feeling in that moment. Something he had been unsure of for the longest time. But now, with the sight before him, Flug knew it was true and while they had a long way to go, Flug couldn’t deny it any longer. With difficulty, Flug echoed the single word in Black Hat’s native language that he recognized.

” _Mate_.”

Black Hat’s eye briefly flickered open to meet Flug’s, before it closed again. But then there was the unmistakable yet broken hum of a melody that rose from Black Hat’s pierced throat.

It was answer enough, since Black Hat seemed unable to put how he felt about hearing Flug’s admission into words.

Flug felt a pang in his chest as the melody wavered and then vanished into nothing as Steel Fist inspected the smaller blade lodged in the back of the demon’s neck. Flug knew he would not be able to escape without being caught, so he reached out and grasped Black Hat’s hand instead, a lump forming in his throat when Black Hat’s hand merely lie limp within his own. Flug squeezed it tightly, realizing he was on the verge of tears over seeing his boss in this state. 

It was surreal.

There should have been no way for any hero to ever bring Black Hat to this point. He wasn’t this bad off the last time he had been caught in a trap sprung by the heroes. And the worst of it was that there was little doubt that Black Hat was going to be carted off to the facility he had been trapped in before. And as Flug had told Black Hat, there was no time machine to go back and stop this before it happened.

Not anymore.

Flug saw heroes approaching him out of the corner of his eyes, but he refused to let go of Black Hat’s hand. He couldn’t help but feel that he needed to be with Black Hat. Needed to stay by his side while the demon healed from the wounds dealt to him, that shouldn’t have affected him in the first place.

Damn spells.

Damn Slate Hat.

Flug hoped that Black Hat had torn the other demon apart.

”Come on, Doctor. We need to get you back inside.”

Flug ignored them, and scooted closer to Black Hat. He let out an indignant gasp as one hero drew his hand away from Black Hat’s. Flug felt an irritational surge of anger and rounded on the hero with an unexpected punch. Which was promptly caught as Flug was lifted to his feet, and dragged away from Black Hat, heroes murmuring to one another over whether or not Black Hat was influencing him right now. Flug saw them look toward Black Hat, and realized what was going to happen before it did. Flug lunged toward Black Hat, the desire to go back to the demon overwhelming, and shouted as the heroes holding the blades down made as if to dig them in deeper and twist.

”Stop!”

Flug felt something being ripped up inside of him over the sight and sound of Black Hat letting out an almost-whimper. Over the way his boss went limp on the ground once more, a breath hissing out with blood, the demon’s voice faint as his eye opened, seeking Flug out.

” _Forever mine...once the call was answered.”_ Black Hat’seyeslid shut. “ _Always_ , _for_ _eternity, will it be_.”

Flug struggled within the hero’s grasp, not recognizing the demon’s native language but feeling the weight behind them, as if it weren’t something Black Hat would normally allow himself to say. This time, Flug couldn’t prevent the tears from falling as a few of the heroes unnecessarily drew the weapons out of the demon before stabbing them back into Black Hat’s still form.

No reaction came from the demon when those blades pierced his body. 

Flug’s vision blurred, even as he vaguely thought that it was nice, in a way, that it had begun to rain. As Flug was steered toward the hospital’s front doors, away from Black a Hat, away from his _mate_ , the words that left him were harsh and cold. 

“I believe some of you are really just villains who are barely skirting the line. What those heroes just did to Black Hat was completely unnecessary. He wasn’t resisting in any way.”

”Coming from a villain, I don’t think you have much say.” Steel Fist has wandered over to join the heroes leading Flug along.

”I hope he kills you in the most painful manner possible.” Flug said in a dead voice, before his tear filled eyes narrowed in on Steel Fist, and a crazed smile flashed across his lips. “Or better yet, I will.  I can think of many things to make you suffer before dying.”

”See? Black Hat had clearly influenced him in some way.” Steel Fist moved off to a group of heroes loitering nearby, though he was obviously disturbed by Flug’s expression more than his words. “Bring Black Hat inside to the basement. We’ll arrange for transportation. In the meantime, we will need to figure out how to save the doctor from that bond Slate Hat spoke of. It’s clearly addled his reason.”

Flug cursed Steel Fist out in several creative ways, one in a different language involving chopping the hero to tiny pieces and feeding him to lil Jack. Flug was about to try and go back to Black Hat’s side, a nagging feeling within telling him to do so, when someone knocked him out with a swift strike to the head.

It throbbed, when he woke back up, and Flug found himself in another hospital room. This time, they had handcuffed his left wrist to the rail of the hospital bed, likely in an attempt to prevent him from hurting himself. Not that they knew that Black Hat had already cast a spell on him to prevent intentional harm to himself. Flug feigned being asleep as a nurse came in to check on him, and as soon as she left, Flug stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to do. He had to get to Black Hat before the heroes managed to get him to that facility.

The silver lining, if there could be one, was that there was a pair of goggles on the bed stand near him, which the scientist immediately put on. It didn’t hide his identity very well, but it was a start.

Flug grew twitchy as time passed, unable to know how long he had been knocked out. And even if he could free himself from the handcuff, what then?  There were likely heroes guarding his boss, and wandering around the hospital. He was only one person and he had no powers. Flug didn’t even have a weapon.

A hole suddenly appeared in the floor of the hospital, hot air spilling out from it.  

Flug jumped, startled out of his bleak thoughts. He was completely taken aback when Nergal poked his head out and looked around, before looking down into the hole he had made.

”I really don’t see why you had to manhandle me into this, miss. Or bring along all of these...guests. My home isn’t a waiting area for villain transfers.”

”Psht, it’s fine. Your wife was offering them food when we left, ignoring your whining about the extra people loitering around.”

Was that...was that Venomous?

”It was Grim, I tell you. He let a few other villains in than agreed to. I saw him. And then, you know that he did?” Nergal waved a hand while wearing an affronted look. “He stole my food that I was about to eat, and slammed the portal in my face after saying it would distract brats. I won’t stand for it!”

”Move it, loser. Complain another time to someone who cares. Gotta get to knocking skulls together.”

Flug’s lips slowly twisted up into a wicked smile over what was unfolding before his eyes, and watched as Nergal was shoved out of the hole and into a heap on the hospital floor.

Demencia popped up out of the hole, along with other villains, while the demon righted himself. The lizard hybrid had an excited grin, was wearing what appeared to be some padding as armor, and toting an ax as she met Flug’s gaze and winked at him.

”Heya, nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit’s about to go down and bodies are going to pile up. Black Hat will approve of the carnage, seeing as Demencia and Flug are going to cause most of it.
> 
> Edit: Fixed a few typos.


	30. Powerless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even giving you guys the chance to read the previous chapter before updating again.
> 
> So, uh, let’s just say this is straight up Black Hat torture/(angst?) for most of the chapter but the backlash that follows what’s going on will be bloody and violent toward the heroes.

Black Hat strained against the blades the were pinioning his body to the ground. Restricting his movement. Preventing him from rising up and taking down those who dared to be near his mate. Black Hat gnashed his teeth against the unfamiliar agony ripping throughout his body.

Those heroes...

Blood fell from his mouth as Black Hat let out a furious demonic scream, even as the heroes held the blades in place.

Flug...

They were taking his mate away from him. Those damned heroes were taking Fiug out of the demon’s sight. Out of his presence and away from him. It was almost too much for Black Hat’s instincts to handle, as he fought between the desire to go to his panicked human’s side and his need for self-preservation.

Black Hat pulled against his painful restraints, the need to go to Flug winning out, despite the way it caused the blades to cut along his flesh and leave behind cuts that did not immediately heal over. As soon as he took a breather to try to gather his strength, Black Hat resumed his twitching. The demon hacked out some green blood as the blade that stuck out of his throat was jostled by his frantic, albeit useless, struggles.

Mate stealers.

His instincts raged against the sight. Black Hat hissed viciously at the heroes around him, actively preventing him from going after Flug. The eldritch demon bared his fangs despite the blood he was coughing up, and the green blood he was losing from the various wounds around his body that the magic blades caused.

The pain didn’t matter at present.

What did matter was that the heroes were stealing away what was _his_.

Black Hat’s instincts began to take over the longer he was literally pinned to the ground. The demon knew he was losing his reason even as he fought to cling to it, lest he make things worse for Flug, wherever he had been taken to. Black Hat wanted to free himself, strike out with fangs, claws and magic, in order to remove the heroes from his presence, so that he may go to his mate. Reassure his nervous, panicky human. Black Hat spoke in demonic tongue, despite the toll it took on his skewered throat.

“ _You_ _will_ _not_... _take_ _what is mine_.”

Black Hat wanted to go to Flug, whether or not he had to drag himself there because of his wounds.  He wanted to twine his body around Flug’s own, as the scientist had stunned Black Hat, however briefly, by calling him his mate. And not only saying it to him, but Flug calling him his mate in Black Hat’s native language. It appeared as if Flug was remembering the meaning of his native tongue more and more.

“ _You fools will never sunder the bond. Never.”_

Black Hat wouldn’t allow it, despite the fact that he was well and truly cornered. Or rather, skewered, with nowhere to go and no energy left to resist as the spellwork in the blades did their job.

” _Death awaits you all upon my release. Return my mate, and your deaths will be swift. Refuse...”_ Black Hat swallowed hard around the blade, but continued despite the blood falling with every word. _“Refuse, and your deaths will be drawn out and agonizing, as you plead for an end that will come slowly at my hands.”_

Any further words were cut short as someone gripped the blade lodged in the back of his neck. Black Hat wheezed out a bloody laugh, already looking forward to the future slaughtering of as many heroes as was possible.

“Is doctor Flug secure in the hospital?”

”Yes, but we did have to sedate him. He was trying to turn around, to come back outside to...Black Hat. He was shouting some very foul threats in several languages.”

Of course he would want to come back to him. Flug had acknowledged what had happened between himself and Black Hat. It was not a surprise to Black Hat that Flug would suddenly feel an overwhelming need to go to his injured mate’s side.

Little did his scientist know that saying ‘mate’ to Black Hat in the demon’s own language would settle something within both the eldritch and human. The bond had abruptly solidified, Black Hat was certain of it. It was as if Flug finally admitting to their relationship as Black Hat had finally inwardly acknowledged it...that meant there was no going back. Black Hat’s instincts would bind them closer than before, and it only time that would tell if any other changes would present themselves. For the time being...it had felt pleasant, immensely satisfying, to hear Flug call him his mate. It meant more than the human saying it to Black Hat in his sleep, when Flug was more susceptable to the bond and the need to respond to it.

Black Hat had been serious in his whispered words after his human had spoken. That he and Flug would forever be bound to one another through the human answering Black Hat’s call almost a year ago. No matter what happened, there would be no severing the bond now that it had locked firmly into place, now that both sides had accepted it. No matter the distance, no matter who came between them, there would always be the pull, the need, the drive, to be together. Black Hat wondered if he would ever find a solution to Flug’s mortality, but figured it was a moot point at present when faced with another round of humiliating restraints.

These heroes were _dead_ the moment he was able to get his hands on them. He would tear them apart, devour them, end their existence and feast on their souls for daring to think that they could successfully restrain him. That they could possibly get him under control and locked up for the foreseeable future. Black Hat would rend, tear and feast on these foolish mortals for taking his mate from him. For forcibly separating the two of them, when Flug had met the demon’s eye to finally tell him that he accepted their bond, as Black Hat had accepted it after going back in time. Or at least Flug inferred as much, by audibly calling Black Hat his mate.

At the irritatingly loud shouts from the heroes milling about him, Black Hat relunctantly focused on the situation at hand. Especially when the heroes jostled his body via the blades piercing his flesh, which caused Black Hat to let out a weak hiss. The eldritch demon’s head painfully turned to the left, despite the dragging of the small blade against the ground that moved the sharp steel within his throat. Coughing up even more green blood, Black Hat swallowed thickly as he went inert to allow the pain of moving to pass. While his eye had closed again, the demon could still sense those around him. 

Pathetic.

Black Hat never thought in his very long existence that he would ever be brought down so low. All who witnessed this would have to die, apart from Flug.

“Be careful. We don’t know how much strength he has left in him.” 

Whiplash.

”He’s not going to be going anywhere.”

Steel Fist.

“Be careful, either way.” 

Anemone.

Black Hat was going to thoroughly enjoy destroying the cape toting idiot and his friends.

”Slate Hat demonstrated the effectiveness of the blades, remember? A small stab to his hand made his body lock up. Black Hat has several through his body, along with that one in his neck.” Steel Fist sounded entirely too happy about the sharp restraints. “Slate Hat provided more spelled items, and told us to take off the hats. That it would help, for whatever reason, to keep Black Hat from resisting.”

Black Hat ground his teeth together, displeased over the way the heroes were acting like he wasn’t there and hearing everything. He knew that he should have finished Slate Hat off, even with his instincts kicking into full gear because of the injection the other eldritch had given him. 

No matter.

Black Hat would return to that disgusting realm of light as soon as he was free, and Flug was safe. Lux Noir had been invoked, after all,  and there was nowhere Slate Hat could crawl off to that Black Hat wouldn’t be able to find him.

”Here, hold this for a moment.  I’ll lift his head up.”

Black Hat forced his eye back open, despite the difficultly in doing so. The demon caught sight of Steel Fist approaching him, the hero grim-faced. Black Hat didn’t have the energy to even bare his fangs at the hero now, as the human knelt down in front of him. Black Hat let out a quiet snarl over the way the hero gripped the back of his coat, and lifted him up off the ground, regardless of the agony it caused the demon as the blades in his body shifted with the movement. Black Hat thought to open his mouth and let acidic drool out, in the event Steel Fist’s hand came into range, but found that he couldn’t, as the hero had pressed his other hand beneath Black Hat’s jaw and held it firmly shut.

Whiplash brought a mask forward that he held in his hand, a smooth, black fabric with silver etchings sewn into it, close to Black Hat’s face. The hero in green armor pointedly ignored the faint, muffled growl that issued out of Black Hat as he forced the mask over the demon’s mouth and secured it behind his head with the click of a clasp.

Black Hat twitched, sucking in a brief breath over the way the mask covered the lower half of his face, flush against the skin beneath his eyes, and down to where it pressed snug beneath his chin, as soon as Steel Fist had moved his hand away. Black Hat felt himself laid back out of the ground but ignored it in favor of testing the cloth mask. He wiggled his jaw, and found that as he moved it, the mask went taut against his skin. It grew tighter when Black Hat attempted to unlock his jaw. It didn’t budge, and in fact forcibly made him close his jaw again. Black Hat felt a flicker of red hot rage wash over him.

The damn heroes had effectively muzzled him, improving on the previous muzzle used. It appeared as though they had learned their lesson the last time, and made certain that Black Hat would not be able to easily claw the damn thing off of him to make use of his fangs.

The sudden removal of the spear-like blades in his body, apart from the one in his neck, was a shock that caused Black Hat’s entire body to convulse. The demon was then forced to go through the humiliation of the heroes mostly undressing him by removing his coat, vest and dress shirt. The reason for this became apparent as he was rolled onto his back. Someone dug into the skin on his chest with an enchanted blade.

Black Hat couldn’t help but grin as he was able to make sense of the spell being carved directly into his body. It was meant to weaken him...to prevent Black Hat from drawing on his power. So amusing that the humans could learn from their mistakes of a future that hadn’t happened, even if it was an inconvenience to Black Hat himself. The moment the spell was completed, the demon’s movement ceased, as he attempted to cling to whatever power he still had left in him. Black Hat’s motionless body, however, allowed for the heroes to bring the eldritch’s arms behind his back, as they shoved him onto his rather tender, now enspelled chest. Black Hat couldn’t prevent the faint tremor that passed through his body at the press of his sliced up chest coming into contact with the ground. Nor could Black Hat prevent the hitch of breath over the sensation of handcuffs as they were settled over his wrists, the metal snug against skin.

Black Hat let out a muffled demonic shriek as the blades were driven back into his body mercilessly, two just behind his shoulder blades, another skewering him through his forearms, pinioning his arms to his back. The demon felt skin-crawling, unpleasant fabric of gloves being slid over his hands, after forcing them to unclench. Black Hat knew, without even testing the theory, that he would be unable to dig his claws through the gloves.  Black Hat again swallowed around the small blade that pierced his throat from the back of his neck, as his eye briefly flickered open and he saw yet another hero approach him.

The hero carried slim black rope, with a shimmer to them.

Black Hat scented the air, and his eye flew open, his pupil dilated. He could smell the spells...the divine spells weaved within the fibers.  

Disgusting.

Black Hat, of course, couldn’t do anything about his feeling toward the rope, what with the heavy, spell laden sensation in his body from the blades. The demon could feel the fibers of the rope as his legs were bound together at the thigh, then beneath his knees, before finally being wrapped around the ankles. Black Hat’s shoes were already gone by now, as he had long since destroyed them when he had allowed himself to revert to his true form in the realm of light he had gone to. At the time, he had not cared in the least bit that it would destroy his clothing, so focused had he been on trying to destroy Slate Hat. But the state of his clothing, or lack of it apart from his pants and hats, fled the demon’s mind as one, or two, heroes seized his bare feet, particularly the elongated arch between his heel and the ball of his feet. Black Hat presumed that they were going to pull cloth over his feet as well, to render his talons more or less harmless.

They didn’t.

What was done was far, far worse.

For the first time in ages Black Hat felt panic welling within him as he figured out what might happen. Black Hat’s head lifted off the ground a fraction despite the blade cutting into his skin and causing blood to pool around it. Black Hat tried to issue out a weak hiss of protest, even though he knew that there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to prevent what was about to be a wretched, agonizing experience.

The heroes.

They were holding his taloned feet firmly and another was...was...

Black Hat jerked, a screech issuing out from beneath the mask as he felt one of the claws seized and yanked.

His talons...

They were removing his _talons_.

Black Hat blindly lashed out with his legs with  the small amount of energy he had left, in a desperate attempt to get the heroes to _stop_. But his legs were held down, and the mutilation contiued claw by claw, tendons attached to the talons coming out as strings of ruined flesh. Black Hat couldn’t even properly resist, as the agony of each pulled claw washed his mind with flares of pain and immobilized him further.

Then, as soon as it had started, the torture had ended, but not before there was a wet, terrible burning sensation of something being put onto the wounds.

Black Hat knew that whatever it was that was being put on his now talon-less toes, including an area higher up near his ankle, was to prevent him from reforming those claws. The demon was past caring about agreements and promises with the heroes about neutral territory and such as bandages were wrapped around his feet. It felt final, in a way, as Black Hat felt the ache settle deep within the maimed tips of his toes, and he scented the salve.

Fangs were briefly bared before the mask forced his mouth shut.

Holy water.

There was holy water mixed within the medical compounds. How _dare_ they subject him to this. Their deaths would be drawn out and their souls tormented long after their bodies had expired.

The use of the holy water in the mixture prevented Black Hat from healing the wounds. So distracted by the maining of his talons, and how well he would be able to reform them, if at all, Black Hat barely noticed that he was being carried inside. Being brought to the basement of the hospital, to the morgue.

To add insult to injury, Black Hat found his monocle being removed, along with both of his hats. Realizing that he was indoors, Black Hat saw his clothing, minus his pants, which he still wore, in a pile on an operating table. His hats were on top of it, along with the monocle. The demon expected some jab over his bald head but instead there were merely whispers of having throughs Black Hat would have an endless supply of hats.  With the state he was in, Black Hat knew he couldn’t risk being seperated from his hats for too long. But they were across the room, with a few heroes hanging out near the operating table.

”How long until transport can be arranged?” Whiplash asked from nearby.

”There was an explosion that blocked traffic about a half hour ago.” Raid Dasher said, her voice sounding concerned. “No one appears to be hurt, but that is definitely going to make things happen at a slower rate. I’d say several hours before someone can get here, unless something changes.”

”I think that this time, Black Hat won’t be going anywhere. In fact...” Anemone paused, then called across the room to someone. “Is it ready? Good. Bring it here. Those blades were meant to just be temporary until it was done.”

’It?’

What the hell were these damn heroes on about? Why were they being so damn cryptic?

”Yes, it’s done. I have the order here.” Another hero answered.

”Well, give it here, may as well get this over with.”

As proof to how terrible a state Black Hat was in, he barely reacted to the removal of the blades from his body, including his neck, and by extension, his throat. It was disturbing that the injuries were barely beginning to heal the moment the weapons were out. Black Hat felt the wounds around his body being treated, oddly enough, before they were wrapped in bandages. At the very least, the insidious holy water mixture was not used. Much to Black Hat’s temporary relief, the handcuffs were removed. Then, a heavy, yet slim, metal collar was brought around his neck, which was secured in place. Black Hat would have fallen right back over had the heroes not been holding him up, hearing up to put some clothing over his torso. The demon would have laughed at the irony of being forced into a straight jacket, had he not felt like absolute and utter shit. The straps were secured, and just like that, Black Hat was completely trapped.

A foot dug into one of the demon’s wounded shoulder blades, as Steel Fist spoke overhead.

”That collar will prevent you from shapeshifting, in case the spell that was carved into you wears off or you somehow break free of it. The collar also prevents you from gathering any power from your hats, or any power at all. Slate Hat was so kind as to point out that drawing on power within your hat was what allowed you to build up energy the time you had been in the facility in the alternate future that you escaped from.”

Black Hat gave off an air of disinterest to Steel Fist’s words but the demon could sense that what the hero said was true. Black Hat could not feel the power contained within his hats at all. It was disquieting, to be so throughly cut off from his hats, that the demon wondered what this would do to his state of mind. What was clear was that Black Hat would lose his reason long before his power was drained completely from him, as his body was further weakened. Black Hat wondered whether Slate Hat had mentioned just how detrimental it was for one of their kind to be separated from their hats. That the longer they were separated, the more the eldritch demon would become lost to their instincts, until they truly were nothing more than a mindless monster acting on those instincts alone.

”Whiplash! I just got confirmation that a transport got through the disaster area the explosion caused. It’s a bulletproof, explosion proof vehicle Rainwind developed. It was going to be used for safer transporting of money to banks early next year.”

”How soon?” It was Steel Fist who spoke next.

”About 15 minutes. Sooner than they expected.”

Dammit.

Not enough time to make some miraculous escape. Not that Black Hat believed he had any energy or power left within him to do anything about his predicament. Despite the fact that he was further restrained by a straight-jacket, there was nothing special about the outfit other than the fact that it held the demon’s arms crossed over his chest. Black Hat’s legs were still bound in the bespelled rope, likely as a precaution. He tried not to dwell too much on his aching feet.

”Let’s get outside, then. We’ve spent too many hours in the presence of this monster. The sooner we get him locked away, the better. Then we can see if we can help the doctor.”

Hours?

Black Hat has been in this state for _hours_? Had he truly blacked out or otherwise shut out the pain he was in? The demon felt his body being maneuvered onto a stretcher, giving him an odd sense of dejavu. And when Black Hat finally felt the cool air wash over him as he was wheeled out of the hospital...that was when it hit him.

History was repeating itself, despite precautions being taken.

Black Hat was in worse shape than when he had first been brought to the facility, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about being brought there again. The only good thing to come out of this was the fact that he could still sense his mate. Black Hat could tell that no matter how unhappy Flug was, he was still alive and well, and more importantly, uninjured.

But his mate being alive did nothing to alleviate the mounting unease as Black Hat was wheeled on the stretcher to the vehicle that had just rolled up into the hospital grounds. The shape and general appearance of the vehicle was close to that of the van he had been in before but the difference was that this one was armored. When the back of the vehicle was opened, Black Hat’s skin crawled over the sight of the binding spells etched inside the walls, and the magic circle on the floor.

These heroes really weren’t taking any chances, and Black Hat couldn’t help but approve of the deviousness of it all. The collar felt further heavy around his neck as he was manuvered from stretcher to the floor of the vehicle. A single chain was attached to the back of the collar, and as Black Hat sagged on his side, the magic circle activated beneath him, and its magic passed through the chain and into the collar, where it spread throughout the eldritch’s body, keeping him in place.

Before the doors to the vehicle were closed, several explosions rocked the hospital.

The heroes in Black Hat’s vicinity expressed surprise over the sight of many villains pouring out the front door of the hospital, or rather, past the singed remains of the doors that had been blow open to either side. 

Black Hat recognized many of the villains, including Nergal and Venomous, but that wasn’t what the demon focused on. Black Hat only had eyes for his mate and Demencia, both of whom led the charge of villains into the presence of the startled heroes. Black Hat gave a muffled manic laugh over the sight of blood billowing from one hero that Demencia took down with her bare hands, while Venomous slit their throat.

Ah...so satisfying, if disappointing, that Black Hat was unable to devour souls at present.

Black Hat’s head was at an angle but he did not miss the sight of Flug making his way toward him. The way the human ignored the heroes around him as Demencia and the others attacked gleefully. His mate’s eyes were fixed on him, the white dots in the goggles not wavering as Flug made his way toward the vehicle. There was no paper bag in sight, so the firm clench of his human’s jaw could be seen. Curiously, Black Hat caught sight of his top hat in one of Flug’s hands, and wondered how the human had had time to find and locate it.

Then Black Hat saw the gray wristband, as well as the black one, around Flug’s left wrist. Had Demencia...given them to Flug? Black Hat didn’t recall him wearing them, so perhaps the lizard hybrid had done so after all. Despite the shitty state he was in, Black Hat found the anger rolling off of Flug to be quite exquisite. The demon fought to raise his head in order to make brief eye contact with his mate. The moment their eyes met, Black Hat gave a weary blink and murmured soft words in his language, despite Flug being unable to hear or understand them.

“ _My_ _mate_. _Free_   _me so that I may join in the bloody mayhem that will fall on these heroes.”_

Even as Black Hat quieted, he focused briefly in the fact that Flug was safe. His mate was safe because of the wristbands he now wore.

Black Hat was satisfied with this knowledge, and closed his eye as his head sagged against the floor of the vehicle. While his instincts screamed against being apart from Flug...not being by his side as a fight broke out between heroes and villains...Black Hat himself knew that no harm would come to his mate. His magic had been strong when it had been cast, and so long as Flug kept the bands around his wrist, he would be fine. The door was shut, closing off Black Hat’s view of the outside world and plunging it into a rather comforting darkness, apart from the glow of the spells all around him.

”Black Hat!”

The eldritch demon heard Flug’s shout, quiet due to the armored vehicle he was now trapped in. But the desperation and panic in his mate’s voice did not escape Black Hat, even though there was nothing he could say or do to reassure his human, because there weren’t any. It was exactly as it looked to Flug. The heroes were planning to drive off and take Black Hat with them, to a place where the scientist and other villains would be hard pressed to spring him out.  As the motion of the vehicle began, the demon sensed a spike in Flug’s anger, prompting his mate to do something rather daring.

Flug had put on the top hat.

Black Hat managed a faint grin, despite the mask yet again forcing him to close his mouth as it put pressure on his skin.

Well, well, well, now wasn’t _this_ an interesting turn of events? It would have been quite an entertaining sight to see what the heroes would make of a car speeding after the vehicle Black Hat was in. Of the way Demencia was in the backseat laughing away as she tossed sharp objects out the window. A grinning Venomous drove the car, a thoroughly pissed- off Flug in the passenger seat wearing the demon’s top hat and looking rather unhinged with the crazed smile he wore.

Little did Flug know that instead of falling completely under the influence of the evil contained within the top hat, he was more or less safe from its corrupting influence. As Black Hat’s mate, Flug would instead have the option to draw on the power within the hat and push past human limitations.

The sudden introduction to divine spells within the confines of the vehicle caused Black Hat’s body to temporarily shut itself off, to cope with the accumulated psychic and physical damage. As such, it caused an unconscious state as the demon’s body attempted to protect itself from further injury. But that meant that Black Hat could reach out to his mate’s mind from within the top hat itself, and see firsthand what Flug did with a sudden offer of power dangling just within reach.

A power that would allow even a human to do the impossible, should Flug allow the potential changes that could happen if he were to attempt to wield demonic magic. 

_Flug_...

Black Hat’s disembodied grin flashed over sensing Flug’s surprise at hearing his boss, his mate’s, voice emit from inside of the top hat he wore. Shadows slid out from beneath the hat to caress Flug’s shoulders as Black Hat pitched his voice to whisper against the scientist’s right ear.

_Do you require power to lie these heroes low to reach me?_

_”_ B.. _._ Black Hat...how?” Flug stammered, hands reaching up to grasp the brim of the top hat.

_Most of my power is contained within this hat.  How else do you explain the way I can manipulate those who wear similar hats?_

“You’re in that vehicle...so how are you..?”

_An echo of my being can be reached from within my hat to converse with someone who dares to wear it._ Shadows caressed down along Flug’s shoulders. _As you are my mate, nothing untoward will happen because of wearing it, however...I could...have my shadow become one with you, and allow you access to my magic._

_”B..._ but will that do something to...” Flug sucked in a harsh breath, and Black Hat sensed that something had happened further along the road. When Flug spoke again, the nervousness was gone, determination in its place. “I...help me stop them before they get you locked up.”

_With_ _pleasure_ , _mate_. Black Hat gleefully forced the shadow out from beneath the hat to settle in Flug’s, and heard his human let out a surprised gasp as the shadow then curled around his body, unseen but felt. _Can you feel it? The magic?_  

“Yes.” Flug breathed, sounding quietly amazed. As it was, the scientist obviously couldn’t resist making observations as he stared at his hands. “Nothing looks different but I can feel it. The magic. The power.” Flug sharply looked out the front of the car and experimentally threw his hand out.

Shadows spring up in front of the vehicle being chased and it swerved out of the way.

Black Hat felt a tug from his body and reluctantly withdrew his mind from the hat, voice whispering softly to his mate.

_Don’t kill them too quickly._

”Where would be the fun in that?” Flug returned, and for a second, Black Hat clearly saw the evil smile on his face. Then, the eldritch became aware of the vehicle he was trapped within once more, his body inconveniently forced out of trying to protect itself via the spells around him. 

And yet....

Black Hat let out muffled laughter over the way the vehicle he was in swerved back and forth. Despite how powerless he was at present he couldn’t wait to find out the outcome of Flug having access to his powers. It was sure to be quite a sight. Black Hat looked forward to being free and wreaking destruction alongside his sadistic mate, whom he sensed had just stabbed a hero flying alongside the car with an impatient jab of a shadow.

Fangs bared as best they could as the demon wheezed out another laugh. So much fun to be had indeed. Black Hat could hardly wait to join in on that fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t get into work today because of snow, so I decided to spend my day tormenting Black Hat and making Flug go off the deep end. I...enjoy tormenting the characters that I like?


	31. Bond of Blood and Magic

“Hell yeah! Skewer those bastards! They’ve had it coming!” Venomous laughed as he slammed his foot on the gas, urging the car to fly down the road haphazardly. A shadowy tendril shot out of the ground and thwacked a hero making a beeline for them and sent the hero flying into a building.

“Do it again!” Demencia let out a lighthearted  laugh from the backseat that did not match the way she threw another grenade out the window. “Boom suckers!”

Flug gave no indication that he had heard either Venomous or Demencia, but the shadows arcing alongside the car manifested into more shadowy tendrils. Heroes who got too close to the speeding car were run through and tossed aside as if they were unimportant pests compared to those in the vehicle that were taking Black Hat further away from the doctor.

”It’s going to get bumpy!” Venomous called out, manly for Demencia’s benefit as Flug grimly used shadows to hold himself in his seat.

One of the scientist’s hands reached out and sent shadows out after the vechicle they were chasing. The shadowy strikes were always just out of reach, and the obvious frustration was shown through the way Flug wore a grim expression, his jaw clenched as the goggles reflected narrowed eyes of concentration.

The car chase through the edge of Hatsville weaved around in dizzying turns down streets and over sidewalks, until the vehicle containing Black Hat careened into a parking lot.

Just before Venomous could steer the car in after the heroes, he had to sharply veer away before he slammed into the steel door that had just dropped down. The car spun sharply around as Venomous forced the car away and brought it to a halt, throwing it into park. Already, Demencia had gone out the window and was crawling up the side of the facility, clearly determined to find some way in.

“I’m gonna go after her. Once we find a way in, I think I’m gonna bow out for the day if there’re too many heroes around.” Venomous  stretched as he checked the knives on his person. “Don’t want to get caught too easily, you know.” Venomous added as he unbelted. His words fell on deaf ears as Flug quietly slipped out of the car, the scientist’s eyes fixed on the building.

“Doctor?” Venomous questioned. The green haired villain received no response as Flug stalked toward the wall alongside the metal door blocking the way in. Venomous let out a nervous laugh over the sight of Flug appearing to walk through the wall via shadows, the tendrils of darkness blocking the view of the scientist’s entry.  

Flug had somehow gotten into the building.

“...maybe I should go home...” Venomous muttered to the now quiet area he stood in.

“Halt, villain! We will not allow you inside!”

Venomous let slip a grin as his dipped his right hand beneath his cloak to lightly brush his fingers along a blade that was hidden there.It seemed like he wouldn’t be sneaking off so easily.

Oh well.

It wasn’t like he had anything better to do that evening anyway.

-x-x-x-

The power that was flowing through his body was overwhelmingly strong and ridiculously intoxicating. Flug could barely form any coherent thought apart from getting to Black Hat.  To find his mate and kill all who got in his way. The thoughts...the sudden violent feelings filling him...it should have scared Flug. He should have been concerned about the potentially corrupting influnce of the darkness contained within the top hat. Regardless of Black Hat himself mentioning that as his mate, the scientist would be safe from the power driving him mad.

Flug barely took notice of the heroes rushing him from the opposite end of the hall. He had appeared in frint if them from the portal of shadowed he had passed through from outside the building. The scientist absently flicked his hand at those approaching him, and felt an unfamiliar flash of savage pleasure over how easy it was to injure and kill those who would normally hurt him or incapacitate him.

It was a powerful feeling and the magic swirling around Flug amplified the sensations and made him feel almost lost amid the darkness of the magic as it seemed to help guide him to Black Hat. Flug brought forth shadowed tendrils around the heroes who had avoided the initial strike and tossed those heroes behind him as well as ponded them roughly into the walls of the hall into bloody unconsciousness.  Or death. The scientist didn’t check to see which as he refocused his attention on the hall before him. After a brief pause, Flug took a left turn when the hall spilt into three directions.

Black Hat.

Mate.

Flug could sense him even if the presence was worryingly weak. The bond seemed to guide him, and it made Flug wider if it had always been there since becoming mates or if it had only grown stinger because both Flug and Black Hat had accepted one another.

His mate.

“Mine.” Flug uttered softly, not seeming to notice he had said anything. He wouldn’t stop until he found Black Hat. The magic, Flug found, was becoming easier to call on, as if the longer he wore the hat, the more the magic itself accepted Flug using it. The scientist moved with an unexpected ease, because right now, the thought of being attacked by heroes was laughable. There was no fear. There was only intent and anger, and what Flug could only assume was a little of Black Hat’s instinct taking a hold of him via the hat and through the bond between them. Flug did have enough presence of mind during his search of the brightly lit halls of the facility to realize that there were many unfamiliar heroes milling around, trying to stop him. As Flug absently got them out of the way, either by tossing them aside or skewering them, there was a vague question passed through his mid. The question of whether or not the unfamiliar heroes he had been seeing were from the places that Black Hat had destroyed on his two week rampage. Then, Flug pulled up short as something called out to him. Or an echo of a call.

_Mate_.... _near_.  _Free, then_ _kill all._

Flug gave his head a little shake to get rid of the whispers coming from within the hat. He had come to a halt outside of a door that was sealed shut with a high-tech keypad. Flug was feeling punch-drunk, like he had had too much to drink but the moment he laid his hand on the keypad, his mind cleared a bit, and allowed him to make sense of the controls. Flug was so focused on getting to Black Hat that he didn’t stop to think why the code to break into the cell was so simple. Leaving the door open, Flug entered the small windowless room, and approached Black Hat, who lie on his side, legs restrained with rope and wearing a straight jacket. Flug took another few steps, only to be startled when the door slammed shut behind him. So far gone in his mind with the magic, Flug had no idea that he had whirled around to bare his teeth at the closed door like Black Hat might have done with his fangs.

“I thought you might find your way to the demon. He’s got an unusually strong hold over you.”

Steel Fist.

Flug struck the closed door with shadows, only for them to recoil from the bright light that emanated from all around the cell. Flug even brought up an arm to shield his eyes, somewhat startled by the feeling. Flug dismissed the shadows and the light died down to nothing, even if the cell remained oddly bright.

“As you may have noticed, the lights in that cell are not just from lightbulbs. There are some spells inside that cell that pour in some holy light when Black Hat magic manifests.”

Flug kicked the door in answer before grimacing, shaking his leg in silent pain as a little clarity sank in as the magic retreated a fraction.

“I have to go help repel some villains trying get into the facility. And once they’re gone, we will come back for you, Doctor Flug. We _will_  find a way to break Black Hat’s hold over you. That monster has to have done something to you to force you to work for him. Among other things.” Steel Fist sounded displeased over the idea. “With the safeguards in that cell, there’s nothing you can do for that demon other than get him out of the straight jacket. That won’t do you any good, since Black Hat is still weakened by the spells that have been directly used on him.”

Flug clenched his fist at his side, magic still coursing through him from the hat, but he didn’t bother arguing with the hero because Steel Fist had already begun to walk away. Flug absently reached up to touch the brim of the top hat, and the reminder brought his attention back to his mate. Flug dropped his hand to his side as he approached the demon, the scientist darkly amused that Steel Fist hadn’t noticed that he was wearing Black Hat’s top hat.  Flug knelt beside Black Hat, and slowly, almost reverently, began to run his hands over his mate. Flug carefully undid the straps pinning Black Hat’s arms over his chest, and for a moment, just held one of the demon’s hands.

“Black Hat?” The demon’s hand felt...it felt far too limp, even through the odd gloves that had been slipped over them. It was as if Black Hat had no strength or energy left in him.

Flug let go of the demon’s hand as he reached over to tie the straps around the cloth on the arms of the straight jacket to allow for movement. The scientist decided to leave the offending article of clothing on Black Hat for the time being, since it didn’t appear that the demon wore anything beneath it. Throughout it all, Flug found Black Hat’s lack of response to his presence and actions concerning.

“Black Hat?” Flug softly questioned again, hand moving down from the demon’s shoulder to his face. Flug traced a few fingers along the mask covering the lower half of Black Hat’s face, muzzling him.

No response. 

Flug frowned down at his boss, not liking the continued silence. It didn’t bode well and the bond was singing with tension now that he was beside the demon. But...it was almost like Black Hat couldn’t feel him. Couldn’t sense him, for whatever reason. Flug didn’t like the sensation. It made anxious thoughts begin to close in, though the magic he felt from the hat allowed him to push it aside. The scientist moved his hand away from the mask and gently felt down along Black Hat’s body. A scowl crossed Flug’s lips at the sight of the rope tangling the demon’s legs. At least the heroes had left his pants on, even after they had apparently removed every other article of clothing Black Hat wore.

Jackasses.

Flug reached out to remove the rope only to jerk his hands back hastily as he sucked in a harsh breath. It had...the rope had almost felt like it would have burned his hands had he held on to the rope. Flug checked his unmarked bare hands, but the unease he felt rose. It seemed he should have remembered to put on gloves before entering his lab and being whisked away by goody-two shoe heroes. Flug looked the slim black rope over, and spotted silver etchings throughout the fibers.

Had it hurt...because he was using Black Hat’s magic? Because he was wearing his mate’s hat to access that magic?

Flug’s gaze lingered on the bandages around Black Hat’s feet and curiously felt along them. Bile rose in the scientist’s throat when he realized that the demon’s talons were missing. Those heroes...they’d forcefully removed Black Hat’s talons?

He was going to kill someone for that. There was absolutely no reason to do that sort from tormenting Black Hat, when he likely couldn’t fight back. That was the only way Flug could see Black Hat being unable to stop the maiming. Flug sneered at the thought of a few in particular that might have taken great pleasure in ripping the talons out.

Heroes.

More like villains with good intentions that managed to skirt the line between good and evil. A little more over the line and the very people they worked with would see them as villains.

Flug gave his head a rough shake. He couldn’t dwell on something he could do nothing about right now. He had to focus on the matter at hand. Freeing Black Hat. There would be time later to see the extent of damage to the demon and just how much Black Hat could heal himself. Shakily moving his hands away from Black Hat’s feet, Flug turned his attention to the collar locked tight around the demon’s neck. Flug wanted to take a look at the mask over the lower half of Black Hat’s face. Whatever Flug decided to do, those things needed to be removed from his mate’s body.

“I don’t think we’ve seen the last of Steel a Fist. You better wake up before that idiot comes back and tries to pull out the claws from your fingers.” Flug sat down as he let out a slow sigh and maneuvered the demon’s head onto his lap. Flug had hoped for a reaction to his words but still there was no response. Flug swallowed, closed his eyes, and took a breath. He couldn’t let himself be overwhelmed in any way and certainly not by emotions. The magic from the hat coursing into him didn’t seem to want to allow it either, so Flug didn’t let it. He inspected the metal of the collar, which also gave off an unpleasant sensation beneath his fingers. But it wasn’t as bad or feel as if it would burn as the rope had. Flug spotted a key hole in the back of the collar, and let out a sigh of irritation. Another, louder exasperated sound emitted from the scientist at the sight of a smaller keyhole in the back of the mask, where the strap was clasped behind Black Hat’s head.

Two separate keys...

Flug didn’t have the time or ability to go looking for those keys around the facility. Hell, the heroes may have been smart and taken those keys as far away from Black Hat as they could. Flug would have to find a way to pick it, since magic didn’t seem to want to obey going into the locks to undo them. Perhaps the metal had some divine spell in it? A small flash of fury raced through Flug over the sight of a faint mark on Black Hat’s neck, and frantically began to turn over what he could possibly use to pick the damn lock with. Flug did not want to know how his mate would react to a mark around his neck similar to the ones how around his wrists.

By this time, Black Hat had begun to rouse, and let out a muffled hiss from behind the mask, as if not realizing who was with him.

”It’s me.” Flug murmured, relief washing over him at the movement. The scientist’s hands left the collar to pet along the side of Black Hat’s head as Flug leaned over him. Flug pinched one of Black Hat’s thin brows and gave it a light tug with his left hand. “Welcome back to consciousness.” Flug tapped his free hand on Black Hat’s shoulder. “We’re trapped in a room in the facility though. The heroes managed to bring you here.”

A muffled huff emitted from behind the mask as Black Hat’s body shifted the faintest amount, though the demon did nothing to move away from contact with his mate.

“Can you move your hands or do I need to do it for you?” Flug questioned, uncertain over just how bad of shape Black Hat was in.  “To remove those gloves? They feel...I don’t know. Weird, I guess?” The scientist watched the way Black Hat twitched his hand a few inches before apparently giving up as the demon’s eye opened a little, before promptly closing again. “All right then...let it go limp so that I can move it.” Flug was disturbed over how limp Black Hat allowed his hands to be, as if it were a small reprieve to not have to use any energy. Flug maneuvered the demon’s left hand closer to him first to take off the glove. When Flug removed the glove from Black Hat’s right hand, Flug angled the hand up to the collar around the demon’s neck. Flug took a breath and let it out, before he stared down at Black Hat’s face.

The demon seemed to sense the gaze, because Black Hat’s right eye flickered open. This time, the eye remained open as the Black Hat struggled to focus on Flug.

“Claws, Black Hat. I don’t have anything else to pick the lock with.”Flug couldn’t prevent himself from shuddering at past memories over how fast the claws sprang out, but took it as a good sign. It seemed, as Flug stuck the forefinger’s now sharp claw tip into the keyhole, that Black Hat was content to allow him to twist and manipulate his wrist and finger. It didn’t seem to matter whether it would cause any discomfort to the demon if that meant the collar would be gone.

Black Hat hummed what sounded like encouragement during the attempted lock-picking. His eye briefly glowed in apparent pleasure over the sound of Flug muttering crossly under his breath, unaware that he was speaking in the demon’s native tongue.

Flug worked at the lock for nearly two minutes with the sharp claw before he let out a satisfied laugh. Flug grinned evilly as the collar dropped unlocked into his waiting hand, and took the opportunity to chuck it as hard as he could into the corner of the cell. Flug held still as Black Hat’s hand turned over in his own and guided the scientist’s hand to his chest. Flug tried to draw his hand away from the demon’s chest, sensing...something, that gave him pause. Some crawling, uncomfortable feeling that made him nervous and jumpy.

Black Hat’s hand slowly caressed his own and held it firmly around the wrist, forcing Flug’s palm against his chest.

Contact against the unpleasant sensation was when Flug made an insistent sound, breath coming in short as he struggled to make sense of the pain suddenly seeping into him.

“Hurts.” Flug managed to say, his right eye narrowed in pain, reflected in the difference in the goggle’s appearance. “Black Hat, it’s burning. I...”

_Focus_.

“What?” Flug frowned at the sound of Black Hat’s voice echoing from within the top hat on his head. Flug grimaced over the building agony traveling up his hand and settling into his arm as a dull ache.  Flug bit his lip and tipped his head down to meet Black Hat’s eye. The demon’s eye was fully open now, showing more awareness as Black Hat all but bored a hole into him. “Focus on what?” What the hell was wrong with Black Hat’s chest? Why did it hurt so much to...

_Focus, my mate. My power. My m_ a _gic...give it to me. Return all of it to me._

Flug didn’t know what came over him but as soon as the words faded, all Flug could think about was the magic he felt curling within him from the top hat, like it were straining to get to Black Hat. The pain Flug felt in his hand and arm were soon nothing but a distant thought. Flug could feel nothing but the bond pulling at him, insisting that he do something to help his mate. So Flug tried to grasp the magic, and more frantically began to try and shove it toward the demon, when he saw Black Hat’s eye close as his body sagged against him.

“Black Hat! Dammit, don’t you dare pass out again! You better open that damn eye of yours and help me. It’s your magic, so why don’t you just take it!” Flug didn’t expect for his boss’ hand to grasp his wrist hard, popping bone and tearing tendons as sharp claws lightly pressed into skin, just breaking the surface and making him bleed.

Black Hat let out a weak hiss from behind the mask as Flug himself whimpered from the sharp pain.

Right.

Flug didn’t have the coral plane charm around his neck. It was somewhere in Black Hat’s bedroom back at the mansion. But it meant that Black Hat had just been treated to a little discomfort due to the bond between them kicking in. Flug trembled, hand flexing against the demon’s chest, but as soon as he tried to focus on the tiny pinpricks of blood, and the aching pain Black Hat had caused in bone and muscle, Flug was redirected to the magic.

He had to use it.

Now.

Flug’s entire focus soon became the magic, the power, the darkness that was all around them, spilling out from the hat as if eager to get back to its master. As the magic flowed freely, Flug dimly felt Black Hat’s claws retract as they flexed lightly against the bleeding skin before firmly holding the wrist. This time, there was no discomfort and thankfully no further breakage of bones or tendons. Flug couldn’t see the magic but it was...it was like he were funneling the energy, the power, the magic...all of it, into Black Hat from the top hat that the scientist was wearing. But it was sapping his strength in some way.  Flug could tell that whatever was happening, it was helping despite the sap of energy on him. Because Black Hat’s eye was open again, and was now glowing, which indicated that something had changed.

A snap rang out, and the mask slid off the lower half of Black Hat’s face as he bared his fangs up at Flug in wicked delight.

‘ _My_ _mate_...’ Black Hat all but purred, though he switched from his native language to continue speaking. “You’re bleeding.”

“Forgot the charm.” Flug breathed out, his hand curling against Black Hat’s chest, feeling the way the demon’s hand slid along his wounded hand.

“Hmm, which would explain the brief pain in my chest apart from that dratted spell carved into my skin. The bond will take at the most inconvenient of times.” Black Hat ran his clawed fingers lightly along the skin that had been broken, and within a second, it was mended, including within the wrist itself.

“They...they carved a spell in your chest?” Flug became vaguely ill over the very idea as he stared down at Black Hat’s chest as if he could see through the fabric of the straight jacket. Flug blinked as a sudden exhaustion hit him. The scientist briefly sagged to one side before straightening himself up. The room still felt very unpleasant and Flug realized that it was because the divine magic spells had been activated while he had been sending magic into Black Hat. Flug didn’t like the feeling and could tell, even now, that he was definitely worn out from using the magic, unlike earlier. “I don’t...I think whatever is affecting you is affecting me in some way. Because of your magic? Your hat?”

“Perhaps.” Black Hat slowly let go of Flug’s wrist and sat up, surprisingly smooth despite his futile attempts to move earlier as he faced the scientist. “It appears as though the spell that had been carved into me is no longer in effect. Likely due to the magic you were able to pour into me.” Black Hat said by way of explanation at the way Flug looked at him.

“Is there...” Flug stopped short as he let out a yelp when something flashed through the barred window of the door and struck a shoulder. Flug wrenched the needle out but knew that whatever it was, it was going to be able to take him down. Flug sent out a flash of a shadowy tendril, although it was thin, because of the light in the cell, but the satisfying gurgle of a throat being pierced rang out.

“Yesss...a fine way to wake up.” Black Hat hissed, as he reached out and placed a hand on Flug’s needled shoulder. The demon went quiet for a moment before he murmured. “Whatever was injected into you will hold off until we are no longer in the presence of heroes. My magic will keep it from taking effect until I reclaim it fully and we return to the mansion.”

“Neither of you will be leaving this cell.”

Flug let out an offended yelp as he was wrenched to his feet by the back of his shirt, and away from Black Hat, who had began to growl. It was cut short by a grunt and Flug struggled within Steel Fist’s grasp over the sight of Black Hat in the opposite corner of the cell.

Had the hero...had Steel Fist just kicked Black Hat? 

”I’m tired of waiting for headquarters to okay heavy-handed tactics. So I’m taking things into my own hands and dealing with both of you right now.”

Flug frantically reached up to try and release Steel Fist’s hold on his shirt, even as shadows gathered as if to tear the hero away. Stab him through and tear him apart. Flug hadn’t expected for Steel Fist to heft him and throw him to the opposite side of the cell than Black Hat. It was painful, the landing, but it certainly wasn’t the hardest Steel Fist could have thrown him. Did this stupid hero still want to try to help him? Or did Steel Fist decide he was a lost cause?

“Stay down, demon, or I’ll make certain you have no choice but to do so.”

Black Hat’s breathless wheezing laugh motivated Flug to force himself up, sucking in harsh breaths and coughing. Damn. Being tossed still hurt like a bitch and being a human with no superpowers made it worse. Despite the hat, despite the power and magic, Flug was still human, and he hurt, doubled over and attempting to recover. He had to get up. He had to.

“Don’t think I won’t do it demon. I would love to have a reason to destroy you.”

Flug didn’t get to his feet before Steel Fist was there with a hand around his throat, and helped him up the rest of the way. All the way off his feet, in fact, and in a rather painful way. Flug let out a choked gasp as he was shoved up against the wall of the cell none too gently. The reason behind the action became apparent when the loud snarls that Black Hat had begun to emit quieted to a low, troubled rumble. Flug’s hands reached up to scrabble against the hand around his throat. The scientist wheezed out a breath, and knew why Black Hat had quieted.

The bands around his wrist. They weren’t working. They weren’t preventing Steel Fist from harming him.

But why?

Why wasn’t the magic working?

Flug closed his eyes as he struggled to breathe even as Steel Fist tightened his grasp. It seemed as if he were planning to choke Flug out, and didn’t seem to care whether it would kill the scientist or not so long as it distracted Black Hat and prevented him from lashing out.

“I will break his neck if you so much as make another move.” Steel Fist threatened, emphasizing his point as he squeezed tight.

Flug’s hands gripped Steel Fist’s with a frantic gasping sound before he began to become light headed. Flug’s hands slowed their struggles until they slipped from the hero’s and fell limply to his sides as Flug issued out a faint whine of discomfort. His senses and his mind were going haywire. Half of Flug wanted to succumb to the lack of air, the other half wanted to lash out...to tear, to rend, to fight free and go to his mate’s side.

Black Hat’s growls quieted, though the sound of claws digging into the floor was clear. He likely wondered why the wristbands weren’t working either.

Flug had an uneasy feeling that Demencia had something to do with it from earlier and was beating himself up for not testing the wristbands first before throwing himself into danger to go after Black Hat

“That’s better.” Steel Fist loosened his hand a fraction, allowing air to breathe that Flug gratefully sucked in, even if he didn’t  try to raise his hands to the hero’s again, as if knowing that it was useless. Steel Fist used his other hand to take out a phone from a pouch on the belt he wore, and looked at it to dial a number.

Stupid. 

Foolish.

This hero would die slowly, and painfully.

Flug’s eyes were half open but he shot a quick glance Black Hat’s way before the goggles shuttered shut. Flug concentrated as best he could and found the magic again, and coaxed out shadows from the hat to slowly trail down his body and then along the ground, out of Steel Fist’s sight. Flug didn’t see his mate but could feel the way Black Hat’s body went rigid, as if getting ready to spring as soon as Flug gabe him an opening.

“Yes, could you please keep them back for a moment? I’m getting it under control. And for the love of all that is good keep White H-aaaggghh!” Steel Fist let out a sharp pained cry as a shadowy tendril twined around his wrist and broke it with a snap of bone, which made the hero step back from and subsequently release Flug.

Flug stumbled backward into the wall, coughing and gasping, hand massaging his throat  Flug dropped his hand and blindly threw himself over to the ground near Black Hat as Steel Fist recovered and lunged at them both, phone forgotten. Flug felt his mate’s arm go around his lower back, Black Hat’s head against his own to press near the top hat. 

Black Hat raised a hand and grinned eerily as many tendrils burst out of the shadows Steel Fist created beneath him. The shadowy limbs wrapped around the hero and slammed him to the ground repeatedly, until the hero was dazed. As soon as the hero went limp, the tendrils stilled and held Steel Fist in place on the ground in the far left corner of the cell.

“Oh, there you are.” Demencia popped into the cell through the open door all of a sudden, carelessly walked to the corner to purposefully step onto and over Steel Fist before she went over to where Black Hat andFlug were.

“Where are Flug’s wristbands?” Black Hat hissed, arm holding Flug to him tightly.

“He’s wearing them?” The lizard hybrid responded, a little too innocently.

“The ones I made for him.” Black Hat growled dangerously, flashing his fangs.“They will only work for him, and that hero could have snapped his neck because he wasn’t wearing them.”

“Aww...I would have liked to keep these, knowing you made them.” Demencia slipped the bands off from her wrist and tossed them to Flug, who discarded the fake ones and put on the real ones. “I guess I couldn’t pester the nerd if someone ends up offing him.” Just as Black Hat was about to hiss something else, Demencia perked up and began to dig around in her hair. “Oh yeah.Here.” She produced the bowler hat from the depths of her green hair. Demencia bounced forward and jammed the hat down onto Black Hat’s head. She managed a brief touch on one shoulder before Demencia danced away, out of range of moody tentacles that had burst out from the demon’s back. “I’m gonna go see if there are more heroes to beat to bloody pulps.”

“Leave, before these fools decide to start killing villains. Though that is what they ought to be doing instead of arresting them.”Black Hat growled.

“But..”

“I will kill them all myself and if you happen to be in this building when I do so, you will meet the same fate.” Black Hat said in a cold voice.

“Mmm, but what if I wanna watch?” Demencia asked, sounding taken with the idea of all that bloody destruction to take place.

“Then do so from outside, and once the spell has come to an end, go to the mansion. See to it that there are no heroes lurking. I do not have any interest in stamping them out on my return.” Black Hat made no outward sign he heard Demencia’s enthusiastic affirmative as she left the cell.

Flug had been silent throughout the exchange, and looked from where Demencia had been standing to Steel Fist struggling now and again on the ground, still wrapped in shadowy tendrils. Flug finally turned his attention to Black Hat and found that the demon was staring at him from beneath the brim of the bowler hat. Flug reached up to remove the top hat, but the demon’s hand stopped him.

“Keep it on, for now. I would like for you to join me in killing all of those in this building.” Black Hat’s eye began to glow a faint red. “Some I will send to the mansion to...draw their deaths out. I will hear them scream and beg pathetically before I end them. The others...there are easy ways to squash insignificant specks.”

“Are you sure?” Flug himself was not entirely certain this was a good idea. “Won’t this ruin the neutral zone?”

“I do not care at present.” The empty socket of Black Hat’s left eye had begun to glow red as well. “As far as I am concerned, I am far past giving those heroes leeway. What they’ve done to me. What they’ve done by trying to separate us.” Both of Black Hat’s eyes glowed a harsher red, the empty socket flashing fangs from within the red glow. “I will not let those who know of the spells that could be used against me live. Nor those who know of this facility and its purpose.”

“How are you going to, you know, kill anyone from inside of this room?” Flug asked.“Unless you’re well enough to leave through the open cell door?”

“Who do you think I am, Doctor?” Black Hat grinned eerily as he indicated the cell floor with a flourish of his clawed hands. “I will simply cast a spell and bring this building down around those idiots.”

“Won’t the building...fall on us too?” Flug sat back, careful to stay away from Steel Fist, who was still frantically struggling. At the incredulous look on his mate’s face, Flug raised his hands in quiet surrender. He was too worn out to question Black Hat’s methods right now.

Black Hat flexed his fingers before he began to carve a circle into the ground the width of the cell, leaving only the corners of the cell free of marks. He made the shadowy tendrils lift Steel Fist out of the way to finish the circle.  The ropes around Black Hat’s legs hindered him but the demon moved with jerky motions, at times dragging himself, clearly determined to not allow the magicked rope to impede him.

Flug watched as Black Hat carved the claws of both hands along the ground just inside the circle, meeting the edge of it all the way around. The next two rings of the carved sphere were in a language the scientist didn’t recognize and figured that this meant that it was Black Hat’s native one. Flug flinched involuntarily over the sight of the demon carelessly slicing his right palm open, until his skin was dripping with green blood. 

Black Hat either didn’t notice Flug’s expression or was ignoring it as he placed his bleeding palm onto the center of the circle and murmured something.

Flug felt a shiver run down his spine over the sudden sensation of magic lazily swirling around him to settle into the magic circle that Black Hat had created.

“Come here, Flug.” Black Hat said, his voice rising from the inaudible grumbling he had been making earlier. His movement was still awkward due to the rope wrapped around his legs but it didn’t prevent him from kneeling within the circle, his bleeding right hand lifting off the floor.

Flug wasn’t certain he wanted to step in the circle, or kneel in it as Black Hat had. Especially since the circle was giving off a faint green glow to match Black Hat’s sharp grin.

“I want to see if having a mate will allow for better concentration of a blood spell.” Black Hat said, when the scientist didn’t move.

“Isn’t the magic your own? What could I possibly do to...help with casting it?” Flug slowly inched away from the corner he’d been in and hesitated a fraction of a second before he lowered himself onto the circle gingerly. Flug hoped that he didn’t mess up the spell in some way. The scientist nervously watched Black Hat hold out his bloody right hand, silently indicating he wanted Flug to reach out in return. “You’re not planning on slicing my hand open, are you?”

A glittering, eerie look in the demon’s eye was all the answer Flug received.

“Black Hat, I’m not like you. I can’t lose too much blood...”

“A small slice? Blood makes this spell run very effectively.” Black Hat responded. He tilted his head to the side. “And you will not bleed too much so long as you grasp my hand after I make the cut. The magic will heal it once the spell is complete.”

“...all right. If it actually would do something...” Flug held out his right hand, shivering a little as Black Hat held on to the limb and used a claw on his left to make a small cut on the palm. Flug gasped out as the demon grasped his hand in his bleeding one, shivering as magic slithered through him, more closely than before, if that were possible. “I...I...oh. Ohh.”

“Ahhh...” Black Hat let out a slow hiss of satisfaction in response. “Do you feel it? The surge of power?” The demon was clearly amused over the way Flug merely gave a jerky nod, taken with the sudden flow of magic that was now growing between them, anchored by both the hats and their connected hands.

Flug struggled to focus on his mate but the lure and the magic made it very difficult. But he didn’t miss the sparks of excess magic that were tearing into the rope around the demon’s legs, ripping the black rope to shreds to allow Black Hat to stretch his legs and feet.

A dark look passed across the demon’s face over the lack of talons beneath the bandages wrapped around his feet but it was obvious that whatever he planned to do overrode whatever aftermath would come once the dust settled.

“I’m going to kill them. I will still send some heroes to a realm to kill them later.” Black Hat gripped Flug’s hand tight. “I will level this building into nothing.”

Flug was finding it harder to concentrate on the demon’s words. But he stilled over the way a tendril from Black Hat’s back slid over his shoulder and curled beneath his chin to tilt his head up. Flug couldn’t quite figure out why Black Hat was grinning until he spoke.

“It seems as though the power is getting to you, despite being my mate.”

“It...” Flug blinked at Black Hat before he shooed the tendril away with his free hand. The scientist gave his head a little shake, eyes closing as he let out a sigh. “The magic. It’s like it is whispering to me from within the hat.” Flug held still as Black Hat’s own free hand removed his goggles. Flug opened his eyes to squint crossly at the demon in the bright light of the room but relaxed as Black Hat’s hand rested against his cheek. The touch...it felt very intimate, and Flug found that he couldn’t help but keep his eyes open as Black Hat whispered to him in his native tongue. Flug felt brief confusion over the way Black Hat’s words stopped upon making eye contact with one another.

“Hmm...” Black Hat stared hard at Flug before a chuckle issued out over something he saw. “It appears as if the bond can cause more changes to us as mates. Or in this case, a change in you. I am uncertain whether it is temporary or not.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Flug asked, his heart skipping a beat as his hand twitched within Black Hat’s, feeling another sudden surge of magic.

“Later.” Black Hat hissed, attention diverting to the open door. “I must cast the spell, now.” Black Hat eyed Flug. “I will cast it myself. It seems as though my magic affects you too much.”

“If it’ll help, then I’ll stay. Just do whatever you’re going to do before heroes show up and make it tricky.” Flug said as he held tight to Black Hat’s hand.

“Very well.” Black Hat said before he brought their joined hands over the center of the circle. Black Hat began uttering a series of incantations, too quick for Flug to understand. And then the magic started to flow and he could no longer pay attention to the demon’s words as Flug lost himself to the power that flared around him.

“Death.” Black Hat crooned with savage delight. The demon’s left hand moved up to caress through Flug’s hair as Black Hat’s fangs flashed in an evil grin. “I will show you, Flug, how it feels to crush insignificant fools beneath your heel.” The demon brought his human closer within the glowing circle, and settled his hand from hair to the right side of Flug’s head, clawed thumb tracing the scars on his mate’s cheek.

“B...Black Hat?”

Black Hat leaned in to nuzzle against the marks he’d made on Flug’s left shoulder before. He didn’t need to see them to know that they were beneath the shirt. The demon’s forked tongue flicked out against the skin of Flug’s neck. Black Hat turned his head and breathed out near Flug’s ear.

“Close your eyes and I will be able to show you the power of my magic through this spell.”

Flug shivered against the breath spilling over the side of his neck, and promptly closed his eyes as Black Hat’s hand patted the side of his head in approval. The hand then urged Flug to lean over and rest his head against Black Hat’s shoulder. 

“Breathe, my mate. I do not need you hyperventilating while I kill heroes. It would be a shame to not witness my greatness.”

”Breathing.” Flug muttered against Black Hat’s shoulder, before he let out a little laugh when the demon’s words caught up to him. “You sure you can do that? Those spells seem to have knocked you down a notch.”

”Little human, do you really believe that my power can be so easily contained?” Black Hat’s fangs grazed Flug’s skin as he urged the scientist close enough that he was almost on his lap. “Watch and see how those heroes never stood a chance. When they can’t use my instincts against me, I will be their worst nightmare.”

“Show me.” Flug breathed out, as he bit down against the skin exposed by a tear in the straight jacket. “Prove me wrong. Show me that they can’t possibly defeat you.”

”Of course they can’t ever truly defeat me. Only impede me for a few years, at most.” Black Hat formed a mouth on his shoulder to taste the blood on his skin. “Mmm, more blood. It makes the spell sing with darkness and death.” The clawed hand not holding Flug’s looped around his back. “Now, Flug, no more bites. I want you to let your mind focus on the magic, and I will show you true power.”

”Show-off.” Flug muttered, even as he kept his eyes closed. A quiet snigger from Black Hat went unquestioned because it was in that moment that the spell was trigged by the demon as he let out a dark peal of laughter. Nothing prepared Flug for the shock of suddenly seeing a different hall of the facility. He barely heard Black Hat’s whispered words before everything went to hell for the heroes milling about.

_Time to kill, my mate_. Black Hat’s voice was a smooth yet rough darkness that seemed to slip throughout Flug’s consciousness and settled there. It didn’t even register to the scientist that he had responded with a word within that darkness that made Black Hat laugh again, this time with evil pleasure.

_Devour_?

_Indeed_.Black Hat’s laugh echoed again, the darkness lazily swaying about.  _But leave the devouring to me_.  _You are incapable of touching souls, so focus your energies on killing instead._

As soon as the screams began, Flug lost track of how he was somewhere else, and let himself fall into the rhythms, the motions, that Black Hat commanded with the spell. The way Black Hat unleashed his fury on the heroes and the facility that had dared to try to separate him from his mate. Destroying those who had dared to try and contain the evil that was Black Hat. The way that the magic spell, fueled by blood, made both Black Hat and Flug hyper aware of one another’s presence in the shadows that were wreaking havoc. The occasional whispers of ‘mate’ and ‘mine’ mingled with the screams as Black Hat directed Flug in how to force the magic into other forms than shadowed tendrils to kill and maim.

As was usual with Black Hat, Flug found this all to be an unnerving yet exhilarating experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close to the end here. But there will be a bit more before this winds down. It actually looks like I might have been right with the guess of 35 chapters total, but again, I’ll see how it pans out with edits.


	32. Bloody Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a FYI, Black Hat and Flug get a little too into the idea/act of torturing heroes and get a little handsy with one another toward the last third of the chapter (and btw, just a gore warning for the whole chapter in general).

The facility was no longer lit with its artificial light, as the blood magic had rendered all electricity useless within the building. Not even the divine magic spells dispersed throughout the facility were enough to break through the darkness Black Hat commanded. Serrated shadows tore through any areas with those divine spells and tore them asunder, lest they interfere with Black Hat’s wrath.

How _dare_ these foolish mortals think they could get away with this. Let them run in fear, blind in the darkness around them and unable to see that death came for them.

Black Hat didn’t need the building’s lights to see. The darkness he was wrapped within gave him everything he needed and Black Hat had as many eyes as he wanted to see up close the destruction he wrought. It was a wonderful symphony of death and screams of the dying, and the glowing eyes within the shadows took every detail in, to later recall in moments when such a time was needed to be reflected on. Black Hat reveled in the freeing sensation the shadows around his consciousness brought.

The freedom of movement as he chased down heroes from the darkness all around that he commanded spread throughout the facility, forming tentacles and other horrors to skerwer and rend and destroy. The demon could still feel the physical body he used, holding onto his mate. Black Hat grinned sharply within the shadows as he turned his consciousness toward destroying those fleeing heroes foolish enough to believe they could truly defeat him.

_I_ _think_ _they’re_ _trying_ _to_ _escape_.

Black Hat absently tossed the heroes his mate had indicated back into the building, and didn’t bother with where he was throwing them. It was all dark and would take some of those idiots time to reorient themselves.

_Let_ _me_. Flug’s consciousness had taken hold of a barely there wisp of shadow that had no real form. The human used it to flit through the darkness to lash out at the heroes, before retreating and blending back into the surroundings. _I want them to be afraid._

Intriguing, how a human mate could make use of his magic. Amusing, how Flug’s fear was gone, anger and cold detachment in its place.

_Fear_...Black Hat’s consciousness was making use of a larger bulk of shadow that was more visible, eyes and teeth flashing over it.  But only Black Hat was able to locate the shadow that Flug was manipulating.   _As_ _you say, my mate. Make them afraid. It’s all the more delicious to savor once I get to them._ Black Hat purred from several mouths formed in the shadows. _Make them fear the darkness before I devour their souls._ Black Hat’s laugh echoed around the increasingly broken up facility, as he watched Flug dart in close to the heroes who were still dazed and unable to run away.

One hero was sawed in half with a half tendril, half razor saw, the hero still screaming as they hit the ground. Flug moved on to another hero, in order to cut a horrified scream off short by stabbing them through the throat with a sharpened shadowy tendril.

Black Hat checked his mate over, even as he used a shadowy maw to rip the soul from the cut in half hero. What he found quite pleased him. For a human, Flug didn’t seem to be overly bothered by the disembodied experience he was going through with his consciousness. Not when he could have access to power to continue to strike out at those whom he could normally never touch without aid of his inventions. 

A hero managed to get lucky and strike out at Black Hat, but Flug bowled them over in a furious ball of wispy shadow, several sharp ends of shadowy tendrils repeatedly stabbing the hero as Flug’s consciousness could be heard mentally yelling at the hero.

_Mine...mineminemine. Don’t touch mine._

Black Hat jumped the shadowy form he was controlling gracefully over to Flug’s and for a moment followed his instincts to rush over him. Black Hat nuzzled Flug all over, getting an interested shiver from the shadow Flug’s consciousness controlled. Black Hat was oddly pleased by the possessiveness and sight of Flug tearing into the hero with the shadows.

_Devour_? Flug asked in a dazed kind of way, appearing to lean into the touch.

_I_ _devour_. Black Hat corrected as he twined his shadow and his mate’s together, a low rumble starting up again.

Flug plunged a shadowy hand into the now crying hero’s chest as he seemed to look at Black Hat.

A toothy smile appeared in the shadows as Black Hat twined his shadow around Flug’s once more and leaned over to use a formed mouth to tear out the quickly expiring hero’s heart out. Black Hat felt Flug’s consciousness press the shadow hard against him, his shadow he was controlling curling around Black Hat’s in a rather intimate way. Of course, being shadow made the pressing up against ones mate difficult, because if Flug lost concentration, he phased right through the demon.

_Not_ _here_. Black Hat growled.

_Here_. Flug insisted, and what felt like tiny teeth formed against Black Hat’s shadow to nip at him. _Now_.

_Finish killing. Return home. Then pleasure, mate._ Black Hat carefully returned the nips, lest he break Flug’s concentration of the shadow. 

A mental sigh echoed but Flug backed away, but not before brushing against Black Hat absently. Flug swept after the heroes who had by now recovered and were running for their lives.

They didn’t get very far.

Black Hat followed, even as he doubted, from Flug’s display, that he could allow the human to remain here in the darkness for much longer. It would soon become too much and would overwhelm Flug’s mortal mind. Already it seemed to be affecting him, in that Flug seemed to forget he was fully human while slipping through the darkness and killing and attacking those who could normally harm him.  Black Hat knew that he would have to keep careful watch now. To see when Flug was close to the realization that he was existing somewhere else, while his body was not nearby.  But for the time being, it was not yet a problem, as Flug could still keep himself together for the most part.

In any case, part of Black Hat was distracted by the idea of partaking in sex in these shadowy disembodied forms, but doubted it would be pleasant for Flug. Black Hat figured that the human didn’t quite have a good enough hold over this blood magic to not end up harming himself instead. Another time, perhaps, when there wasn’t danger in the form of another eldritch being, even if said being hadn’t done anything to stop Black Hat’s trail of destruction. He needed to end this soon, most unfortunately, before that other demon decided to do something about it.

Black Hat arced theough several shadows that had been cast across the hallway, and skewered a hero through their stomach, blood gushing out of several more stab wounds throughout the body, including a makeshift hand the demon had formed.A savage smile ripped across the darkness nearby as eyes formed, glowing with malicious glee as Black Hat watched the life fade from the hero’s eyes. One dead hero impaled on his metaphorical claws and it was as if Black Hat could feel through to his own body.

Delightful, the way the blood pooled around the shadowy hand Black Hat had formed. The satisfaction was briefly interrupted by something that he had been anticipating, based off of his mate’s earlier actions.

_Black Hat...I feel..._ Flug had stopped laying waste to the heroes around him, the wispy shadow he was controlling to some degree wavering midair.   _I’m feeling off and it...it doesn’t feel right. It’s like...it’s almost as if I’m being pulled in different directions._

Black Hat perked up at the sound of the uncertainty and discomfort in his mate’s voice, and reached out with his own consciousness to find Flug’s. He reached out further still before he firmly grasped hold, causing Flug’s body to squirm in discomfort against his own in the room some hallways away. But the scientist’s consciousness soon calmed, and said nothing, as Flug merely allowed Black Hat to do as he would. Black Hat projected the sensation of a caress over his mate in approval. Had Flug struggled, it would have been much more difficult to get his human back where he needed to go. With another, lighter caress, Black Hat directed Flug’s consciousness back to his body.

Once Flug’s mind was back in place, Black Hat held the human against his chest, his free hand tugging the top hat down over Flug’s eyes, lest he become to overwhelmed by the sudden return to his body. Already, the demon could feel Flug shaking and breathing heavily against him, his heart fluttering as a hand grasping at the straight jacket in sudden panic at the change.

“B...Black Hat...I...” Flug sagged further against the demon, letting out a faint whine of discomfort as his hand fisted the straight jacket more tightly. “M’feeling...weird still...”

”You recall that you were struck with a sedative earlier?” Black Hat muttered, one arm wrapping around Flug’s back to hold him close, claws carefully caressing him. 

“That...was that what it was?” Flug’s voice was heavy with drowsiness.

“It was...no doubt I was the actual target but as the heroes seem intent to ‘save’ you, they likely wanted you out fo the way to deal with me.” Black Hat held Flug firmly, to prevent the human from squirming away from him or removing the top hat. “And you were just manipulating shadows with magic, so that would also lend to the ‘weird’ feeling. Magic isn’t natural for your body to use or control.”

“Black Hat...need to...need to...” Flug no longer sounded entirely there, and used his free hand to try and shove the hat up despite Black Hat’s hand grasping his wrist to prevent it. 

”You’re not in the shadows any longer.” Black Hat said firmly. “Use any more magic and the lack of it will hurt more once it’s left you completely.”

”Kill the rest.” Flug grit out, starting to struggle within Black Hat’s hold. “Let go.” Flug’s voice devolved into a serious of rapid, grating sounds that clearly were hurting his throat but he kept speaking anyway.

While Black Hat was entertained with the idea of Flug wanting to get his hands on heroes, and was currently telling Black Hat in his native language exactly what he would do to said heroes...Flug wasn’t invincible while in his human body. Apparently, Black Hat should have returned Flug’s consciousness to his body sooner, especially considering how fluent Flug was currently speaking his language. His mate was having trouble settling back into his mortal body, Flug’s mind still overwhelmed by the demon’s magic.

Black Hat maneuvered Flug closer against his chest, arm around his back tightening. One hand still kept the hat firmly over Flug’s eyes. When Flug refused to calm down, Black Hat bit down on the human’s left shoulder, growling softly into the skin. Blood welled beneath his teeth and his mate’s body immediately went slack against him. Black Hat absently licked the blood, healing the bite mark over. Before Flug could say or do anything, the demon whispered words of magic against Flug’s temple, forcing the human to fall into a magically induced slumber, helped along by the sedative.

Once satisfied that Flug was settled against him and would be making no unnecessary movements that might otherwise distract him, Black Hat closed his eye and focused on the shadowy form he had created several hallways away. The darkness welled up before one of the exits of the facility, blocking the path of some fleeing heroes. The darkness grew darker still, before revealing a mock up of fangs and red glowing eyes of the shadow he was controlling.

Black Hat tore through the remaining heroes and destroyed them as gruesomely as he could, horrific appendages, sharp fangs and countless claws stabbing, ripping, tearing and rending. Blood pooled all around him, splattering the walls that still stood, as his shadowy form stomped through the blood to further wreak pain on those still trapped within this place. The screams were something Black Hat would dwell on for years when he needed to think back on evil acts. Black Hat absorbed all of the hero’s souls that were within his range, and held them captive within the darkness around him, to later meld with his physical body. Souls to heal his wounds that he suffered at the hands of heroes, despite the fact his talons would take much longer to reform.

Black Hat, once satisfied that the threats had been eliminated, apart from the few lucky heroes who were being shielded by one of his own kind, Black Hat turned his attention the the building itself. With a horrific demonic shriek from countless mouths formed in the darkness Black Hat threw the hulk of solidified shadows that his consciousness controlled into the wall. And then again, shadows solidified into the form of claws, tentacles and teeth tearing and rending the building piece by piece.

Destroy.

Break.

Black Hat laughed maniacally, gleeful with the surge of power the blood magic spell brought him as he brought the facility down around himself and Flug. Again, Black Hat thought about how wonderful it was to just let himself go like this and follow more instinctual needs. To destroy the threats to himself and his mate. To get his fill of souls, when normally he had to be more careful of whose soul he chose to devour and how often he could gather souls in large quantities.

The facility didn’t stand a change against the rage of an ancient eldritch being determined to bring it all down to rubble.

Black Hat only returned his consciousness to his body when he was finished with the destruction and could now more accurately determine just how close the other of his kind was. Black Hat came back to himself, and casually enjoyed the devouring of the souls from the shadows swirling lazily around him. He took extra care to project just how satisfying it was to get the energy and healing boost from messily slurping down the souls and grinned to himself when he could sense the other eldritch demon’s obvious dilemma about the souls being devoured. It almost felt as if the other demon were struggling to refrain from leaping at Black Hat to fight for the remainder of the souls.

Not that ancient eldritch beings as old as Black Hat were foolish enough to try and steal a meal, unless they were desperate and starving. This other demon was hungry, that much was obvious, but not quite desperate enough to lose face in front of heroes by acting like a monster to fight over souls.

Black Hat found it interesting that it didn’t happen anyway, with the way he was taunting the other demon. Black Hat could feel the hunger, almost feel the eye of the other demon on him, as he finished the second to last soul in his grasp and licked his lips in satisfaction. Black Hat vaguely wondered if he had a bit too much to eat, because he was rather full and feeling quite sated. Shame it was too much of a bother to gather and eat that many souls without detection more often without drawing heroes attention.

A faint, very faint growl sounded, and Black Hat let out a laugh, as if daring the other demon to come try to take the last soul trapped in the darkness swaying behind him.

Nothing happened, and the growl pestered off into a frustrated huff, as if the other demon hadn’t meant to let out the audible growl.

Black Hat turned his attention to his mate and checked Flug over, finding his human still  asleep from the sedative and the spell he’d cast. Black Hat’s hand lifted and rested against the human’s temple, the limb lingering there for a time. Had Flug been a demon of some kind, Black Hat knew that he would have offered to share the souls with him. That he would have done so without fighting over it made Black Hat marvel over the strength of a demonic mating bond. His instincts had even caused him to hold onto one last soul, as if had been planning on offering the soul to his mate. But Black Hat knew Flug couldn’t eat it, so Black Hat had done the next best thing.

He’d captured several heroes for Flug to play with later.

Black Hat wanted to return to the mansion at once but the unpleasant sensation that he had felt...he could now better sense the magic being used to, ugh, protect some heroes who had missed out on his attacks. At least the sight of the dark sky overhead made Black Hat pleased, as it meant that he’d managed to successfully tear down this wretched facility meant to contain him.

Teeth bared sharply as the other demon moved, and Black Hat devoured the last soul with a slow savoring of the flashes of pain, panic and fear from the glowing object.Black Hat’s enjoyment was interrupted with a clearing of a throat. Black Hat’s head jerked up sharply when a cautious voice spoke to him in his native language from the other side of a partially ruined wall.

“ _Are you quite finished? That seemed rather unnecessary.”_

Tentacles shot out from behind Black Hat to curve protectively over his slumbering mate. Black Hat flashed his fangs at the wall before he bared them openly when a demon appeared around it. Black Hat looked the being up and down before disgust overtook the anger. The demon before him was a shade paler gray than Slate Hat, almost white, but apart from that looked identical to Black Hat, but wearing a white suit coat and a blue tie and shirt. Blue also wrapped around the white top hat on the demon’s head and the sight set Black Hat on guard immediately.

Unlike Slate Hat, this particular one of his kind had power equal to Black Hat. Or it would have been exactly equal, had Black Hat not depleted himself so much with the blood spell.It didn’t help that the other demon practically reeked of hero. Way too damn much good will and concern for the heroes behind him. No wonder he had refrained from fighting with Black Hat over the souls.

Disgusting.

Absolutely disgusting.

“White Hat, was it?” Black Hat couldn’t help but laugh. “Do all of our kind truly use the same kind of name?”

“I’ve unfortunately only met you, so I wouldn’t know.” The demon clad in white responded with a sigh. He looked over the destruction within view with his visible left eye, before dropping his attention briefly to Steel Fist still struggling on the floor. “And I think I would prefer to keep it that way. Your mere presence is setting me on edge.”

“Likewise.” Black Hat bared his teeth. “But if you are here to try and do what they did to me, I assure you that you will not like the outcome.”

“The heroes here did call for my help. I really don’t care for leaving my dimension but I’m not going to turn them down.” White Hat stared down at Black Hat with an unreadable expression. “I-“

“Don’t. I am far too worn out from my spell casting to deal with some goody-two shoes.” Black Hat cut the other demon off, hating just how exhausted he felt after using his own power. Damn heroes. He should have killed them more gruesomely. Though eating all those souls did put him in a rather sleepy mood. Despite that, Black Hat was still rather touchy over having been forcibly separated from his mate, however short that separation had been. “I will not allow you or any other hero to remove my mate from my presence again. I destroyed those who tried and will do so for others should it be attempted again.”

“Your...mate...? They separated you?” White Hat quietly looked at Flug passed out in Black Hat’s arms and then met the other demon’s glare with a rather confused one. “...I was under the impression that no hero, or villain, could best our kind. Especially when it comes to ones mate.”

“Another of our kind felt slighted by something I had done.” Black Hat waved a still clawed hand through the air as his other arm held Flug closer to his body, the tentacles snug against the human’s back in a silent warning to the other demon to stay back. “He revealed some weaknesses of ours, via ancient spells and the like.”

“But that’s...” White Hat cast a quick glance over his shoulder, as if checking to see that the other heroes were out of earshot. “That’s dangerous for the rest of us, if secrets like that get out and are passed around.”

“I’ve killed most who had the knowledge.” Black Hat growled.

“You..”

Black Hat narrowed his eye, as if daring White Hat to get closer or to otherwise raise issue with his methods. 

“There are other ways to gain people’s silence other than death.” White Hat finally said in exasperation.

“Death ensures those secrets won’t be bought out. And I killed them so horrendously that no necromancer would be able to get a straight answer.” Black Hat smiled wickedly before it dropped into a frown and he stared at White Hat in an assessing way. “Do you have a mate?” Black Hat’s frown flashed to a toothy grin over the sight of the self-conscious way that White Hat shifted from foot to foot in a rather human way. “Then would you risk being in this situation?”

“...you’ve made your point. And don’t think that I didn’t notice you taunting me with those souls you forcibly took.” White Hat sighed at the still smiling Black Hat, and gestured behind him with a shake of his head. “I will speak with those who are still alive. Those who can be reasoned with.”

“I would rather finish what I started so that none of them will ever try to take what is mine, or dare try to contain me.” Black Hat sneered at the idea of talking sense into heroes.

“I don’t know why I am going to bother...” White Hat stared at Black Hat for a moment before shaking his head again. “Get your mate somewhere safe. I want to speak to you at length, along with some heroes who will be able to not directly attack you on sight. We need to resolve this matter and come to some understanding. One that doesn’t involve more death and destruction.” White Hat fixed Black Hat with an oddly serious look. “And while you think I wouldn’t like what you’d do to me, the same can be said to what I will do to you if things can’t be brought under control. You’re not at your best right now, so I suggest making these talks favor no more fighting.” White Hat narrowed his eye. “You will not last against me as you are right now, even with the souls you devoured.”

“Negotiations.” Black Hat bared his fangs but said nothing against it. He was simply too worn out to care at present that speaking with heroes would do nothing. But despite bristling over the idea of speaking, bartering, more like, Black Hat didn’t refuse. He couldn’t. Not with Flug unconscious in his arms and he himself depleted of strength from over-exerting himself. And again, unlike Slate Hat, who was underpowered, White Hat felt equal to Black Hat in power, which did not sit well with him. And more so with the other demon specifically pointing it out. And as much as Black Hat hated to admit it, White Hat likely could bring him down without much trouble right now. “I will show up, lest those fools think of some other way to justify my...capture.” 

Black Hat rose, briefly stumbling a little as he tried to get traction against the ground with his now talonless feet. It pained him, the holy water mixture beneath the bandages. Black Hat didn’t miss the flash of horror that crossed White Hat’s face in place of the seriousness, and laughed humorously. “Didn’t think heroes would go so far, did you? Humans aren’t above such pettiness...but I won’t forget it, even if it is temporary.” Black Hat’s head tilted as the shadowy tendril around Steel Fist tightened.

The hero started to beg in an unintelligible way, so great was the fear he was experiencing over the thought of Black Hat taking him anywhere.

Black Hat didn’t even see White Hat move, but he certainly felt being shoved harshly up against the other unruined wall, the other demon having twisted his arms behind his back. An eye on one shoulder showed Flug being set down on the ground nearby, still asleep.

”Put him down.” White Hat demanded, keeping Black Hat pinned against the wall.

” _He did this to me. He was the one who pulled out my talons. Put that wretched burning water on the stubs. Removed my mate from me.”_ Black Hat rested his head against the wall, claws flexing as he continued to hiss in his native tongue. “ _He_ _threatened my mate and nearly snapped his neck. Lured my mate here, only to try and separate us again. That so called hero is mine to do with as I will. Maiming me I can overlook, almost killing my mate, I won’t.”_

Those harshly hissed sentences, and a few more, for good measure, was all it took for White Hat to choose, however reluctantly, not to help Steel Fist despite the continued pleas. It seemed that even White Hat found Steel Fist’s actions to be more that of a villain, and was smart enough to not interfere with another demon’s claim to a victim, lest they get into a needless fight.

White Hat slowly let go of Black Hat, and stepped back in a different direction from a Flug, to give the other demon a clear path to his mate.

Black Hat collected Flug with something of a limp in his gait and sore arms but he couldn’t help holding Flug close as he bared his fangs at White Hat.

“Enough. Go get your instincts under control so that we can have a productive discussion.” White Hat retreated toward the heroes peering around the ruined wall. “And don’t skip out on the meeting. As you saw moments ago, I won’t have any trouble with you if you chose to ignore stopping by.”

Black Hat snarled wordlessly but otherwise didn’t argue the point. His sore arms let him know it would be stupid to fight with White Hat when he wasn’t up to it. Black Hat didn’t doubt for a second that the missing heroes, as well as the dead ones, would be brought up on the meeting. Steel Fist, however, would likely be overlooked or explained away. Black Hat tipped his bowler hat in a mocking way to White Hat, instead of a feral snarl, before he stepped into some shadows with Flug and a still begging Steel Fist in tow. The weary demon hightly doubted that anything useful would come of the meeting but it would be best to avoid any fights with his own kind for the time being.

Besides...there were better things to do with his time.

Black Hat travelled from shadowy realm to mansion, and with a quick jerk of his head to Demencia, who was cheerfully bludgeoning a hero into the floor with her bare hands, went to his own bedroom for some peace and quiet. He needed it and was in little doubt that Flug needed it far more, using his powers temporarily as he had. Black Hat tossed a still struggling Steel Fist into a portal to be dealt with later, and with a snap of his fingers, cleaned both himself and Flug, not seeing any point in using the bathroom when magic was just fine and sleep was beckoning.

The demon discarded the straight jacket while using magic to clean up further and tossed on a pair of pants he found in a drawer. Black Hat didn’t bother with a top, as he wanted to see if the souls he’d devoured would aid in removing the now useless spell that was carved into his chest. Black Hat didn’t look at his feet even if he had torn the bandages off and removed the searing pain in his ruined tips. Black Hat shook back the unpleasant feeling to gleefully wrangle his sleeping mate into pajamas that were covered in planes. Black Hat settled the top hat on the bedside table, along with the bowler hat. 

Black Hat fastidiously arraigned the bedding on the bed around Flug before he settled in amongst the blankets and pillows beside his mate. Black Hat curled up against Flug before turning him over and pressing his face to the human’s neck as he scented him.

Flug groaned something as Black Hat began nuzzling him, and woke up that way with a friendly demon pressing against him as tight as possible and twining tentacles around where he couldn’t quite reach. 

“I feel like shit.” Flug sleepily fought against the intensity of the nuzzling before giving up and just resting his head against Black Hat’s chest as the demon purred and pressed his face into Flug’s hair.

“Too much magic use as a human.” Black Hat commented in return as he relented in the nuzzling to merely hold tight to his mate. Ugh. The affection was getting to be a bit too much but he couldn’t help but reassure himself that Flug was there.Black Hat absently healed up the human’s massive headache. “Do you want to rest some more, or do you want to play with the heroes I’ve captured, including Steel Fist?”

“I...I do think I need a bit more rest. My body still feels really weird.” Flug sighed as Black Hat’s hands absently touched his shoulders and head as if checking his claim. “Don’t kill them without me.”

“They’re for you, since you couldn’t devour souls.” Black Hat grumbled. “Sleep. The sensation will leave when the magic dissipates from your body completely.” Black Hat settled once more on the bed and pressed comfortably against Flug’s side as the human’s eyes shut. Black Hat closed his eye as well, not to rest, but to draw out the lingering magic still lazily swirling within Flug’s body. Black Hat began to hum his melody, and soon sensed Flug begin to fall into a fitful sleep. One of Black Hat’s hands ran along Flug’s back and his humming increased in volume, until Flug fell into a restful slumber.

Black Hat remained alongside Flug’s side, until he sensed White Hat’s presence outside of his mansion. With a put upon sigh, Black Hat reluctantly drew back and slid off the bed. With a long, unreadable stare down at Flug, who turned over in his sleep to grasp a pillow, Black Hat snapped a finger. He was dressed completely in his usual clothing, looking fully composed as he headed for the door.

It was time to go ‘negotiate’ with some heroes. 

Black Hat flashed his fangs as he slunk along the shadows of his mansion.

Once those negotiations were complete, then it would be time to have some fun with his mate, and the captured heroes awaiting their drawn out deaths.

-x-x-x-

“Black...Hat?” When Flug woke up, he found that his massive headache was gone. And Black Hat was there, resting alongside him. Flug wasn’t entirely sure how, but he could all but sense satisfaction pouring off the demon. “What happened?”

“I’ve just returned from a meeting with some heroes.” Black Hat sat up, keeping close to Flug but not quite touching him, even as a few tendrils slid over Flug to absently caress him. “We came to an...understanding. Everything will go back to the way it was before I’d gone on that two week rampage. The heroes who I’d left alive at the facility have no desire to encourage me to become an active villain again, what with the body count that happened.” Black Hat offered a vicious smile.

Flug shivered, though it might have been because the tendrils were caressing him in an increasingly intimate way.  

“And as much as it bothered White Hat, it was obvious that he didn’t want another of his kind to destroy more than l already had. That fool relented and an agreement was made. The only downside is that I have to continue to meet with White Hat and a few heroes twice a year. But so long as the heroes leave me alone, I won’t retaliate and will merely resume my business.” Black Hat waved a dismissive hand, acting as if he was unaware of Flug being felt up by the tentacles. “I know that heroes will still try to break into the mansion or otherwise attempt to disrupt my business. But so long as they don’t cross me directly, I couldn’t give a damn.”

“So White Hat... is a demon like you and Slate Hat, but he’s a hero?” Flug made a face, though that could have been because the tentacles had slid beneath his shirt. And yet he still tried to carry the conversation, even giving Black Hat a look to let him know he was on to him and his sneaky tentacles. Most infuriatingly, Black Hat pretended to not notice. “All of that power to help other heroes? Seems like a waste for a demon.”

“You would find heroes saying something similar of your abilities, doctor.” Black Hat pointed out. The demon grinned at the way Flug squirmed and spoke nonchalantly. “I suppose that if there are evil beings like myself, neutral ones like Slate Hat, and good ones like White Hat, that everything balances out.” Black Hat smiled sharply. “But enough about that....Are you ready to go play with those who tried to imprison me? To torment those who attnepted to make you see the light?”

Flug swatted at the tentacles as they withdrew from his clothing, his chest heaving a little from the way he’d been teased. Flug sat up, and since his face was uncovered, and the googles were nowhere to be seen, the evil smile was clear, his blue and brown eyes glittering gleefully.

“I will take that as a yes.” Black Hat was pleased over the sight but didn’t yet mention that Flug’s teeth didnt look entirely human before the sight was gone. Black Hat stood as Flug snapped goggles over his eyes and jumped out of the bed, before pausing and looking over his clothes before he laughed.

“I guess I could change and look the part of a mad scientist.” Flug said, picking at the plane pajamas.

“Oh but Doctor Flug...” Black Hat snapped his fingers and Flug stumbled, suddenly wearing his usual clothes along with the lab coat. “You already are a mad scientist regardless.” That earned Black Hat another evil little smile. The demon grinned toothinly in return and held out a hand. “I think Steel Fist deserves our attention first. I can even forcibly hold his soul in place to wring out as much pain and agony and helplessness as I can as you dig you hands into his insides and-“

Flug leaned up and crashed his lips against Black Hat’s and held on tight, something like a growl emitting from the scientist.

Black Hat growled in return and brought them both over to a wall so he could pin Flug there as they kissed. While Black Hat wasn’t entirely sold on the whole kissing thing, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed riling his mate up enough that he finally let Black Hat know what he wanted. Black Hat pressed closer, a tentacle forming off his arm to teasingly slide between Flug’s legs.Black Hat was the first to break the kiss as he hissed against Flug’s neck.

“We can continue this later, but first, I really would like to wring Steel Fist’s neck and make him scream.”

“Mmn.” Flug took a few breaths before a little laugh tumbled out of him. “You...you’ll have to stop pinning me against the wall then.”

“...hrmm.” Black Hat hadn’t been aware, as he had merely been enjoying the closeness of his mate. Black Hat stepped back and cocked his head to the side, a wicked smile splitting his mouth when Flug eyed him like he was going to jump him again. Black Hat looked down and saw he had not bothered with a shirt yet. No wonder Flug was looking at him like that. Black Hat offered a sly grin and snapped his fingers. A red dress shirt appeared out of thin air.  Black Hat made a show of putting it on slowly and buttoning it up, summoning up a tie and tying that up as slow as was possible. It was quite amusing to see Flug squirm, hands twitching against the wall like he was trying very hard to not act on wherever his thoughts were going. Black Hat snapped his tail coat out of nowhere and slid it on, grinning smugly over the way Flug groaned and dug his hands into his hair as he muttered something about the opposite of a strip tease.

“Well doctor, shall we?” Black Hat held his hand out again and this time, Flug took the offer, tightening his own around the demon’s clawed one.

“I won’t promise to not stop in the middle of something, like my hands in someone’s guts, if you keep doing that.” Flug warned. “And don’t think I’ll forget about those tentacles earlier.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Black Hat slipped his tie off just a little bit with a finger, while wearing a sharp, fang filled smile.

Flug looked like he was questioning all of his life choices before he seemed to come to some internal decision. When Flug spoke up, he wore an unsettling smile, accompanied by an odd glint that reflected off the goggles.

“Keep doing things like that around me and the bodies will pile up more quickly.”

“What’s to say that wasn’t my plan in the first place?” Black Hat pinned Flug back against the wall as he breathed against the human’s neck, hearing him suck in a breath. “Be careful what you say and do right now Flug, as I am quite tempted to finish what you started while we were shadows.”

”The shadows...oh... _oh_ , um...” Flug tumbled over his words, feeling Black Hat breathing a little heavily against him, and seemed to realize that Black Hat was, in fact, worked up and interested in just tearing his clothes off right now. “M...maybe we see w...who loses their cool around t...the heroes first?” The stuttering came to a halt as Black Hat nuzzled the side of Flug’s neck, and a hand closed around the scientist’s.

”I will take you up on that, my mate.” Black Hat wrapped the both of them in shadows and brought them to the laboratory, where trapped and wounded heroes let out varying degrees of surprise and fearful cries. Black Hat let go of Flug’s hands in order to sweep his arms out in a dramatic air, snowing off the heroes he’d captured, including a dazed Steel Fist whom was strapped down on an operating table. 

“The others won’t get free, will they?” Flug asked, goggles reflecting a narrowed look as the white dots fixed on Steel Fist.

”Of course not.” Black Hat seated himself on his office chair that he’d summoned, and placed next to the table Steel Fist was trapped against.

”Show-off.” Flug murmured, as he grabbed his yellow gloves and absently tugged them on. He ignored the other heroes in the room and offered a gleeful grin down at Steel Fist. “Shouldn’t have let yourself get carried away, until you knew you’d won for certain.” Flug picked through some tools on, before clenching a serrated knife that Black Hat had magicked there no doubt. Flug turned and drove the knife into Steel Fist’s stomach. But instead of mocking the hero as he screamed, Flug instead cut along, and then, once he’d made a decently large cut, lifted his head and met Black Hat’s eye.

Flug drove his free hand into the wound, blood pooling around his wrist as he squeezed whatever innards he could feel. 

Black Hat gaze had dropped to the bloody cut Flug had made and the way the hand was inside the body. The demon’s gaze rose and fixed on Flug, forked tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

Flug shoved his hand in deeper, causing a choked, pained whimper, and watched as those clawed hands gripped the arms of the chair. Flug frowned before he took up the knife again and jammed it into Steel Fist, sawing the blade further up toward the abdomen as the hero writhed and cried out the longer Flug jammed both hand and blade into his body. Flug didn’t realize he’d snarled something in Black Hat’s native language but he sure as hell didn’t miss the demon suddenly standing directly behind him, pressed tightly to Flug’s back. Flug felt Black Hat’s tongue loll out against the back of his neck.

Good.

Flug refused to be the one to give in first. But he wasn’t going to lie that the idea of Black Hat ripping his clothes off and fucking him in a roomful of heroes was actually getting him hard. And the idea of doing it on or near a corpse of someone that tried to trap Black Hat and maimed his body, as well as ‘help’ Flug out of the demon’s influence...it was more of a turn on than Flug had anticipated.

”Disgusting. Your thoughts are quite disgusting and filthy right now, Flug. Is that really something you want?” Black Hat let out a low chuckle as he pressed closer. “But then again, I must confess to similar thoughts but first...” The demon’s hands reached around Flug as Black Hat grazed his fangs against Flug’s neck. Claws dug into the hero’s flesh, where Flug hadn’t yet cut, causing another pathetic whimper to rise from Steel Fist. “...I think he needs to be tormented before we think about desecrating his corpse.”

”Think you can hold out for that long?” Flug let out a little laugh over the way Black Hat ground against him from behind with a growl. The scientist let out a disappointed sigh when Black Hat backed off, but didn’t miss the way the demon’s claws took some flesh and clothing with it from Steel Fist. Flug made a little ‘eep’ when he felt some thin tentacles slowly slide up his legs, before they went into his pants to tease him mercilessly.

”He’s not dead yet, doctor. Do try and make sure he suffers before I tear out his soul.” Black Hat was back in the chair, even if his hands were on now casually undoing his pants to free his tentacle dick, where it swayed in full view of anyone in the room. 

Flug struggled to focus on Steel Fist but before he could finish using the knife, he had to let go of the weapon as he slowly slid to the ground, hands grasping at the damned tentacles teasing his dick.  Dammit. How was he supposed to torture anyone like this? When Flug glanced up in Black Hat’s direction, he groaned over the sight of the demon absently stroking himself, apparently in time with the sneaky tendrils down Flug’s pants. 

That son of a bitch was going to make him cum in his pants at this rate.

“Y...you old bastard. S...stop. Can’t t...torture...like this...ah.”

Black Hat’s laughter echoed overhead as Flug collapsed onto the floor of the lab, twitching over the way the tendrils continued to caress and prod at him. Flug lie there for a time as he recovered, the tendrils soon leaving him. When he was able to, he righted himself, and glared at the demon smiling smugly on the chair, hand still absently squeezing his tentacle cock. 

Flug, once he recovered enough, stripped the bloody gloves off of his hands and stomped over to Black Hat. It clearly was supposed to be a threatening display, but Black Hat merely continued to stroke himself as if amused. Flug, emboldened for once, slapped the demon’s hands away and without ceremony, swallowed down the tentacle cock as best he could, fingertips digging into the ridged base.

Black Hat clearly hadn’t been anticipating this but went along with it as he hissed out something before clawed hands gripped Flug’s shoulders, stopping just short of stabbing through to skin. It seemed like Black Hat was already worked up enough that he didn’t last, and was snickering over the way Flug coughed over the demon’s release.

”Why’s it so slimy this time?” Flug choked out, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth as he glared daggers at Black Hat, who was grinning eerily. Flug made what sounded like a squeak as Black Hat descended on him and licked his way into the human’s mouth.

”It appears neither of us could resist the pull to be intimate.” Black Hat crooned, clearly trying to tease his human.

”Then I guess we should go torture the heroes before we feel that pull again?” Flug asked, his breathing a little heavy from the way Black Hat had so thoroughly mapped out his mouth in such a short time.

”Indeed.” Black Hats tongue flicked out briefly before a wide smile crossed his face, looking a little unhinged. “Then, once we have finished, we shall join amidst the blood of these fallen heroes, their life and souls drained from their bodies.”

”Fuck.” Flug breathed, thinking of the possibilities, before he scooped the knife back up and plunged it into Steel Fist’s chest this time, eliciting an agonized shriek of pain. “Only if you help make it as bloody as possible.”

” _My_ _mate_...” Black Hat drifted into his own native tongue as he seized a bound hero from nearby and slammed them into the ground, a cruel smile flashing over his features as he clawed and tore the hero apart with his bare hands. The demon caught himself and spoke in a language Flug could understand as he tore the heart out and gave it a lick as he looked Flug in the eye. “I will make it as bloody as you would like and bloodier still before we join together as one.”

Flug frantically drove his hands into the gaping wounds he had made, though getting to a heart would not be as easy as Black Hat made it out to be. And as it was Steel Fist, Flug planned to draw out the hero’s demise for as long as he could.

Black Hat wasn’t making it easy with the casual way he was handling the dead hero’s heart in his hand, eye still fixed on a Flug. With a savage baring of his fangs, Black Hat popped the no longer beating organ into his mouth to munch on it. 

It should have disgusted Flug, but it made him oddly aroused as he refocused his attentions on Steel Fist.

”I hope you’re not going to pass out on me, but if you do, I do happen to have a serum that I can use that will force you awake.” The lights in the lab reflected off of Flug’s goggles as he offered a very evil smile. “I can’t say that you will appreciate the effects, but I can assure you that I will.” Flug, still smiling, flashed a scalpel in Steel Fist’s eyesight, and the smile turned cold and calculating. “Scream all you want, but no one is going to come save you, and you won’t die until we’ve decided you can.”

The scalpel flashed low and Steel Fist let out a pathetic scream followed by ragged sobs as he attempted to beg for his life again.

Black Hat lifted his head from where he’d been  absently devouring the dead hero, and decided he would much rather watch his mate  torment the hero that had caused them many problems. The demon rose and waved a hand, trapping Steel Fist’s soul within his body. As his mate had said, Steel Fist wouldn’t be allowed to die until Flug and Black Hat decided he could. And Black Hat planned to draw out this particular hero’s death for an agonizingly long time, until Steel Fist was past saving and the only thing that allowed him to remain in this world between life and death was his soul being tethered to his destroyed body.

Only when it reached that point would Black Hat consider ending Steel Fist’s pathetic existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having some trouble with this chapter but I think it turned out all right. I didn’t want to obsess over it for much longer because I didn’t want to keep delaying posting it. 
> 
> And I did change the ? for the number of chapters because I’m 90% certain now that 35 will be the total for this fic.


	33. Rise and Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter (some are already tags, but just to be sure):
> 
> Torture in the beginning that continues off the previous chapter, BH getting drunk/loopy off one of the concoctions he drinks of one of the poisons Flug made in the lab, blood, gore, theses two idiots having sex IN the blood that gets onto the floor (as mentioned as a thing they could do in the previous chapter), uh...worst bit is probably them having sex over a dying hero and disrespecting him by uh, one of them fucking one of the wounds while the other gets fucked. It’s gross and disgusting and vile and they enjoy it, but I thought I’d warn you all beforehand in case that’s a big NOPE for some people. If I need more tags, point it out for me?
> 
> To skip the sex part, scroll down once you get to Black Hat getting his head on straight after his semi-drunk experience and go to the scene cut toward the end for some story plot, for what will happen in the next chapter.

“I’m always amazed at how much damage a hero can take without dying.” Flug commented aloud, breaking his silence of the past few minutes. He tossed the scalpel he’d been using to make small cuts on Steel Fist’s abdomen onto a nearby tray. Flug picked up a serrated dagger that Black Hat had produced, in order to open up the cuts made to scrutinize the bloody insides.  “Some of them seem quite resilient to torture.” Flug said over Steel Fist’s pained gasping. 

“It does seem that they lose their ability to beg for their life the longer they’re tormented.” Black Hat said with malicious glee. 

“All this invasive inspection to the body...” Flug used his free hand, gloved again, and stuck his fingers into the wound, clenching what felt like intestines. “Another hero I’d....seen, a few years ago, was already breathing their last breath by this point.” Flug removed his hand, studying the blood quietly before speaking again. “It seems like each hero’s body reacts differently to trauma and forced experimentation.”

Black Hat watched as Flug left off tormenting Steel Fist in favor of testing some new equipment and formulas. Or that was what the demon believed was happening, as he tracked the way his mate walked across the lab, gathered some items together, and walked over to another hero who was strapped down. Black Hat’s tongue flicked out a few times, increasing his sense of smell, and could tell that there were some liquids within some glass bottles. Perhaps those were poison?

...would Flug let him taste it?

It had been such a long time since Black Hat had anything decent to drink that turned his insides or made him feel...something.

Black Hat watched his mate closely, and the demon didn’t need to scent Flug to sense the excitement that was all but pouring off of the scientist. Likely due to making use of his new toys and poisons. Black Hat barely took the time to make certain that Steel Fist was still alive, as well as uncomfortable, and left the hero was bleeding on the operating table with exposed innards. Black Hat went to go stand alongside Flug to see what he was up to.

“What is that for?” Black Hat asked Flug of the circular disc that was in the palm of the scientist’s hand.

“Remember the small device that was used on me back in that alley? When I ended up being shocked repeatedly, and once you took it off me, I was determined to have the tech?” Flug responded with a twisted smile. 

“I do recall you being very insistent about it despite being almost paralyzed by the shocks.” Black Hat said, able to recall the instance. It seemed like so long ago, instead of only under a year.

“I improved on the design.” Flug said with a smug smile, before he placed the disc on the hero’s chest, and pressed down on a button. 

The hero shrieked in agony as an electrical surge went through their body.  And then again, each time they struggled or even so much as twitched, until finally they were still, heaving for breath around ragged sobs of pain.

“Mmm.” Black Hat licked his fangs free of the drool that had begun to drip down from an open mouth. “And that syringe you have now?”

“A poison I used on that business trip that broke down veins in the body.” Flug injected the liquid into the crook of the gasping hero’s arm, an unsettling smile on his lips. “But now, instead of a peaceful death by slipping away, it’s painful the entire time the liquid is breaking down the veins and now, the muscle, turning it into mush.”

“May I taste some of the liquid from those vials?” Black Hat asked. As much as he wanted to just take the poisons and other dangerous formulas, he felt compelled to ask this time around, since it was his mate’s possessions.

“Well...” Flug paused looking down at the hero to look up at Black Hat. It was clear that he was reluctant to lose resources but clearly took the fact that Black Hat didn’t just take what he wanted and actually asked into account. Flug hesitated for only another moment before he turned his attention back to the hero to observe the injection’s effects. “You may. If you have anything to point out about the potency, that would be useful. I can always improve these for future...use.”

Black Hat eagerly started to down bits of the formulas within his reach, and made comments of each, though he wasn’t really paying much attention to his own words. Short, absent minded words, more like, as he swirled the liquid like he would a wine before tasting it. It amused the demon when Flug made notes on a clipboard, even as the human also took notes on the hero, who was starting to react to the injection. The hero was crying in discomfort along with the occasional jolt of electricity via the disc perched on their chest. 

Ugh.

The crying was distracting and unpleasant.

Black Hat was very close to wringing the hero’s neck for the disgusting display, until he swallowed one liquid in particular that actually appeared to do something to him. It was enough of a distraction that Black Hat ignored the sobbing hero that Flug was now prodding, as the demon focused on the new sensation in his body.

The liquid had a rather tasty flavor, but more disturbingly, it seemed to have a mellowing effect on him.

He kind of liked it. There was an odd loss of awareness that was different.  

New.

Black Hat considered the remaining liquid in the vial before he tossed the whole thing into his mouth and crunched down on the glass, swallowing. The demon was curious about the sensation he’d just experienced. It took a lot to get him drunk, among other things.

It didn’t take long for the mellowing effect to hit harder. A new, drifting feeling like of all being well added in to the mellowness, and something of a lethargy sunk into his limbs, almost as if Black Hat were floating. Quite suddenly, the words Flug was speaking began to make no sense.

Odd.

Flug turned to Black Hat, saying something again.

Still, the words made no sense, and Black Hat merely stared at his mate, feeling oddly relaxed. The demon felt he ought to be annoyed or something over the way Flug’s lips curved into a mischievous smile, as if the human had realized something about the state Black Hat was in.But when Flug’s hands rested on either side of his cheeks, Black Hat didn’t care what the smile may or may not have meant.Black Hat’s eye closed at the touch, a rumble starting up as those fingertips gently caressed his skin.

Confused sounds from heroes nearby mixed in with Flug’s words that were being spoken softly. There was a teasing lilt to the words, as if the human found that state Black Hat was in amusing.

Finally, a few words broke through the mellow, floating sensation.

“Come over here.”

Black Hat’s eye opened as Flug’s hands left him. The demon automatically followed, pressing close to his mate’s side with a low grumble over the touch leaving him too soon.

“I’m done with this one.”

Black Hat struggled with the auditory problem that he had made for himself with the last formula he’d ingested.  The demon was making out most of the words again but it was still not completely back to normal. Giving his head a little shake, Black Hat cocked his head to the side and eyed Flug for a moment.

“I’m going to have to make more of that formula.” Flug was wearing an evil little smile. “The effects are quite interesting on you. I wonder if the effects would be different on humans?”

Black Hat blinked, finding it a little disturbing that he heard Flug but was still having trouble understanding him. But he didn’t have any trouble understanding Flug indicating the hero with a wave of his hand. Black Hat cocked his head to the side again, staring at the hero, who was crying and obviously in some kind of pain from the way they were now unable to move from the injection that Flug had given them. Black Hat transferred his gaze back to Flug when his mate moved out of the corner of his eye.

“Wow. I definitely need to recreate that formula. Look at you. Do you realize you haven’t said anything since you drank the rest of that liquid?” Flug asked, stepping closer and reaching out to take hold of Black Hat’s upper right arm.

Black Hat stared down at the hand around his arm before he pressed closer to his mate and nuzzled Flug’s cheek. A louder purr was escaped Black Hat, a tendril forming to loop loosely around the scientist’s back.

A noisy hero broke the quiet moment, and quite rudely at that. 

“Doctor Flug! You don’t have to do this! Let us help you! Don’t let that monster control your actions.”

Black Hat felt he should be more concerned that he still couldn’t quite make sense of the words, but Flug did, as he was currently letting out a snigger of laughter that became mocking. Black Hat liked the sound and he was content to let his mate deal with the annoying hero, because it allowed him to remain pressed firmly to Flug’s side. And when Flug’s hand slid under his jaw and gently forced the demon’s head to press against his shoulder, Black Hat let it happen, purring loudly and more obviously now.

“Let _him_ control _me_? Are you completely blind? Do you even see what’s happening right in front of your own eyes? If anything, you should be more concerned with what _I_ can do to him and then in turn, do to you. Let me give you a little demonstration.”

Black Hat let out an interested croon as Flug ran his hand from jaw to the side of his head. Black Hat stilled as Flug cupped his cheek and gently traced his fingertips along the dark skin. Black Hat rumbled even louder then before and pressed into the touch.

“Hey, Black Hat? Can you hear me?” Flug asked, pitching his voice low so the heroes nearby didn’t hear him.

“ _Mate_.” Black Hat rumbled in his native language as he pressed comfortably against Flug. His eye briefly flickered open to meet the white dots of the goggles peering at him curiously. The eye remained open, narrowing the faintest bit over the look of pure glee in those goggles. Then, Black Hat hissed possessively. “ _Mine_.”

“Yeah, yeah, yours.” Flug agreed patiently, as he gently caressed Black Hat’s cheek again. “I need you to do something for me.”

“Hunt?”

“You know, I think that could be accurate, apart from the fact that those heroes aren’t going to be running anywhere.” Flug stepped back from Black Hat, which caused the demon to tighten the tendril around his waist. “Black Hat?”

The demon felt Flug tap his tentacle and reluctantly withdrew it, as he remained in place. Black Hat was frustrated now about being unable to understand what was happening and had he been able to, he would have already demanded Flug fix whatever the liquid had done to him.

“Kill?” Flug asked, dropping his voice low again, as the goggle’s white dot pupils flicked to the hero who was still speaking.

“Kill?” Black Hat perked up. He understood that word well enough. Flug wanted him to kill someone? Why not just kill whoever it was himself? “Kill together?”

“I suppose we could.” Flug raised a hand and, watching Black Hat in an oddly assessing way, pointed to the chattery hero who was apparently still trying to appeal to the scientist. “Kill that one for me first?”

Black Hat crouched, considering the now struggling hero, and something in him was telling him that there was something odd about this situation. But his mate wanted him to kill someone, which meant to him that Flug couldn’t kill this particular hero himself for whatever reason. With a few whispered words in his own native tongue, Black Hat suddenly leapt and landed over the hero, hissing dangerously when the straps holding the hero down threatened to rip free. Black Hat’s claws dug into the hero’s arms as he snarled something and wasted no time in leaning over to tear out the hero’s throat. It was the quickest way to kill, and Black Hat felt satisfaction as he mangled the body with claws, only to pause when he realized that his talons weren’t tending flesh. But he was distracted when Flug’s voice spoke again, condescending and belittling, to the room as a whole. 

“Any other stupid comments from the peanut gallery about rescuing me? As you can see, I have things under control.”

There was an uneasy silence that was only broken by Black Hat tearing the straps that held the body down the rest of the way free with his claws. Satisfied that the hero was now dead, Black Hat dragged the mangled, bleeding body over to his mate, where he dropped it at his feet and pressed himself against Flug’s side.

“ _Kill_.” Black Hat growled, licking his green fangs free of blood. “Dead.”

“Yes, he’s dead all right.” Flug’s fingers carefully brushed against the back of the demon’s neck.

Black Hat tugged the dead hero closer and without warning, tore an arm off. Without ceremony, the demon started munching on it, bone and muscle tearing with each bite.

Heroes that could see what was happening either started crying again, throwing up or begging hysterically for their lives.

“Um...” Flug let out a nervous little laugh over the sight, his hand twitching against the back of the demon’s neck. “I think that’s a sign that I should reverse whatever you drank. Ah, stay here and I’ll be right back.”

Black Hat reluctantly let his mate slip away from him, as the distraction of a handy meal before him was quite pleasing. Black Hat was still hungry, and he’d already devoured the soul, so all that was left was the blooy corpse. By the time he’d devoured the remainder of the hero’s body, Flug was back and offering him another vial of liquid. Black Hat’s forked tongue lolled against Flug’s now gloveless hand, before he took the whole vial inbetween  his teeth, before tossing it down his throat, glass and all.

It took a few minutes, but the mellow and floating, loss of awareness feeling soon left him, allowing Black Hat to make sense of the past fifteen minutes or so. And as soon as he did, Black Hat fixed an unamused eye on his mate, even if said mate didn’t look at all apologetic over what he’d done.

“No more toying with my instinctual responses.” Black Hat growled.

“Maybe you shouldn’t drink my experiments then?” Flug asked in return, still looking not at all sorry about what happened.

“Doctor Flug.” Black Hat let that slide, as he noticed that a few heroes were watching them. “Why aren’t these fools dead yet?”

“You said you’d help with them.” Flug pointed out.

“So I did.” Black Hat agreed after a moments’s thought. With a vicious smile, Black Hat let the lab fall into darkness before he began to use tendrils to scare the heroes, pinioning a few that struggled too much trough arms and legs and torso. “Well, are you going to play with them or not?”

“If you put it that way...” Flug began to smile, and picked up a scalpel. “Make them bleed?”

Black Hat acquiesced with a wide, savage, fang-filled smile.

It was a complete bloodbath, with Black Hat using his claws and fangs, and Flug using a scalpel and other sharp tools. He even used a shrink-ray at one point, and tossed the tiny hero to Black Hat, who caught the screaming thing in his mouth and crunched down, killing the man in an instant.

Soon, the only hero left alive was Steel Fist, though alive was a relative term when one’s soul was locked in a body slowly dying from blood loss and mutilation.

“Heroes die too easily. Not much of a challenge when they don’t gave anything to harm me with.” Black Hat commented with a disappointed sigh. He sprawled over the floor where there was the most blood, and flicked his claws along it, feeling the tacky and slippery blood mix together, using magic to slow the congealing. He flashed his fangs in a wicked smile at the way Flug was staring down at him.The demon quirked a thin brow. “Are you going to join me? I thought you wanted the room splattered with blood when we join together.”

Flug stood rooted to the spot, and had Black Hat not scented the lust, he would have mistaken the stillness for fear.And when Flug started discarding clothes in a frantic manner, the desire and lust increased.

Black Hat grinned eerily, content to remain artfully sprawled over the blood, fully clothed. If Flug wanted him, he could work for it, as retaliation for taking advantage of Black Hat when in a muddled state of mind.

Flug was down to his pants and shoes when he seemed to hesitate over the blood, as though rethinking how unsanitary having sex on the blood of other people would be. 

That could be easily fixed with magic, so Black Hat did the only things he could think of to draw Flug’s attention back to the matter at hand. Black Hat made all of his clothing vanish in an instant, being sure to expose his slit with a casual upward flick of his tentacle dick.

It seemed to work, because Flug approached Black Hat again, goggles indicating his eyes were fixed on the exposed skin.

The demon felt his mate was going too slowly, so Black Hat helped Flug along by tripping him with a tentacle and catching him to hold him against his chest. The action earned Black Hat a harassed look, as Flug sat up and glared down at him.  Black Hat merely parted his fangs in an eager way as he leaned up and flicked his tongue out against Flug’s throat. Thinking to distract his mate further, Black Hat reached up a hand covered in blood and ran it along Flug’s back, careful of his claws. The action drew out a gasp, followed by shiver as Black Hat’s other hand joined the petting along skin.

“I think I should have thought more about how this idea is very unsanitary and-ahh!” 

“Then you’re lucky I have magic to rid you of any problems.” Black Hat cut Flug’s protest short as he parted the human’s legs with a few tentacles, brushing a thin, slick tentacle against Flug’s hole. “Blood makes my senses heightened in some ways. It makes me...hunger, for more than just something to eat.” Black Hat’s eye roved over Flug, gaze reflecting that hunger. 

“Oh god.” Flug whispered as his hands grasped Black Hat’s shoulders. “Y...you’re n...not going t...to...oh...ugh...you’re _disgusting_.” The scientist dug his fingertips against dark skin when something decidedly not tentacle secretion was slipped inside of him. “Black Hat...t...that can’t be...oh...fuck...”

“Are you not in the mood any longer, Flug?” Black Hat wondered, about to back off when Flug gripped his arm. He’d heard a bit of uncertainty, so, as difficult as it was, Black Hat paused in his ministrations and waited.

“Not...not exactly. Just, give me...a minute to wrap my mind around the idea...now that I’m thinking more clearly about it.”  

Black Hat listened intently to Flug’s mind going over reassurances that everything would be fine. That he had wanted something like this. That Black Hat could fuck him into oblivion on a messy bloody floor and not let anything bad come of it. That it would be all right. Nothing to worry about...

“H-hey!” Flug yelped in surprise as he was flipped over, where his back was pressed against the bloody floor which was tacky, sticky and wet.

“Yessss...let me ‘fuck you into oblivion’. Let me shut that mind of yours off as you slip into pleasure.” Black Hat undulated down against Flug as he carefully ran his fangs across his mate’s throat. “Just think of the fresh blood as a lubricant. Messy like the lube you keep around the mansion.”

“Ugh.” Flug repeated, disgruntled, before shuddering as another thin tentacle snaked along his skin, spreading the sticky blood over his thighs and then lower. “I’ll have the smell of copper in my mind for months if you do that.”

“You were so eager about the idea earlier.” Black Hat crooned teasingly, as more tendrils formed and did their best to coat Flug head to toe in the mess. He paused, frowning down at his human. “Is it too much?”  It was so damn hard to ask instead of just do. But Flug seemed to appreciate such things...

“It...I can handle it, for now.” Flug took a breath and let it out, relaxing the faintest amount. “I’ll let you know if it gets to be too much.”

”Bite or scratch me hard, and then say. Or vice versa.” Black Hat stated. “If you cant do either, say it in your head. Loudly.”

”...okay...I...” Flug stared up at Black Hat. “I can do that.”

”Good.” Black Hat said, before he started to trial blood along Flug’s skin again. Even if it was going to start to dry and crust, or congeal, in some places, the smell would remain. And the smell made Black Hat hungry for fresher blood. Hunger to be buried deep in his mate’s body. The demon’s eye roved over the length of Flug’s body, satisfied with the sight of the human covered with blood. Black Hat grinned and leaned over as he began to flick his tongue over Flug’s skin, even as the two thin tendrils continued to use the blood, and the tendril’s own secretion, to stretch within Flug. Black Hat used magic to keep that blood fresh.

“Shit.” The scientist let out a soft moan, obviously torn between the promised pleasure and the disgusting sensation of blood lingering on his skin until Black Hat’s tongue lapped some of it up, before the teeth began to nip harder and harder. “What are you...you doing?”

“I want to mark you all over.” Black Hat growled lowly against skin. “Bite you. Taste you.” The demon clarified, at the questioning noise Flug made. “You’re not wearing your charm, and you know the bond doesn’t like it when either of us cause unwanted harm to one another.”

“I...” Flug writhed in the blood beneath him, still weirdly fresh, as the two thin tendrils began to fuck him at an agonizingly slow pace. “Why do you...need more blood? Isn’t there already enough around us?”

“It’s not your blood.” Black Hat unlatched his jaw and took Flug’s throat in his mouth, teeth biting down on flesh gently as the human’s breath hitched. A mouth formed on a shoulder to finish Black Hat’s thought. “It tastes much better than lowly heroes.”

“W...what about b-blood loss?” Flug asked, nervously swallowing as a wet tongue pressed against his throat. 

“I’m just going to be biting you, Flug. Not tearing you apart. The wounds will bleed, but not overly so.And like the blood around us, that you seem to think may cause you internal problems, the wounds can be easily dealt with via magic. I won’t let you pass out.” The mouth vanished, and Black Hat licked Flug’s throat again at another swallow.

“Where would you bite me?” Flug whispered, his feet pressing against the floor, limbs trembling as the tendrils pumped in and out of his body.

“Where’s the fun in telling you when you can feel it instead?” Black Hat asked after he released the hold he’d had over Flug’s throat.When his mate didn’t argue, and instead twitched, Black Hat nuzzled the side of his head, and spoke. “Is that a yes? Or do you need to...stop this for the time being?” Black Hat hated the idea of stopping, but as this a great deal different than what they’d done before...just the idea of an unhappy mate was not something Black Hat felt he was not able to readily deal with.

“No.Don’t stop. Please.” Flug damn near whimpered out, hands grasping at Black Hat’s shoulders. “Please, just do something and make me stop thinking.”

Ah, his mate’s mind wasn’t allowing him to concentrate on the pleasure. Likely thinking about the unsanitary nature of the heroes blood still. 

Really, magic would take care of any unforeseen problems but that would be hard to convince a scientist.

“What’s that look for?” Flug murmured, still trembling as he tired to catch the demon’s eye.

Black Hat grinned down at his mate instead as he slowly slid down along Flug’s naked body and traced his thighs in contemplation. Fangs offered a wicked smile.

“Distractions can be easily made, doctor, if that is what you want.” Black Hat nuzzled skin, breathing against a thigh. “I look forward to shutting that mind of yours down, until all you can think about is me buried deep is deep of you, begging for more.”

Flug let out a gasp over Black Hat biting down on the inside of both of his thighs, before the sound devolved into whimpers and soft begging as Black Hat left marks along Flug’s hips, torso and neck, the demon growling possessively as he made each mark and licked it, hissing in pleasure.

“Mine.” Black Hat slid back down to nip at Flug’s marked thighs, before he pressed his face alongside the tentacles buried deep inside of Flug. “My mate.” Black Hat ran his fingers along the stretched hole, chuckling over the way Flug groaned and tried to press back, but couldn’t because of how uncoordinated he had become with Black Hat’s attentions.“Mine.” The tendrils slipped some of the fresher blood inside before retreating, and Black Hat squeezed a hand around his tentacle cock as he eyed the mess of the slick from his tentacles and the blood leaking out of Flug. Pressing the fingertips of his left hand into Flug’s right hip, Black Hat leaned over and pressed his cock against his human’s hole, teasingly sliding it along the mess leaking out. “ _Mine_. Be one with me.”

“Fuck. Yes. That.” Flug slurred, apparently having gotten lost in his own mind from all of the biting. When he spoke again, it was a little more coherent, when he seemed to sense the hesitation from the demon. “Please...please, don’t stop.”

Black Hat settled over Flug, holding him tight as he pressed inside, going a little slower to make his mate feel the stretch and burn of being filled completely to the brim. Flug’s arms wrapped around his neck and fingertips dug into dark skin that did nothing to dissuade the slow motion. Black Hat shifted, considering the position, before a shit-eating grin crossed his features and he just as slowly pulled out, causing Flug to swat his shoulder.

“So demanding.” Black Hat snickered, as he flipped Flug over onto his stomach, and dragged the human’s hips back to press against his own, tentacle dick sliding in a teasing way against Flug’s ass.

Flug let out a huff as he braced himself as best he could against with the slippery, sticky mess beneath him.

Black Hat waited a moment before pressing back into the tight body of his mate, letting out a pleasured growl when Flug impatiently pressed up against him. Black Hat held Flug in place until he felt the ridged base of his cock slip into Flug’s hole. Black Hat laughed lightly over the way Flug’s chest heaved as he adjusted to being stretched and full. But as Black Hat tried to get into a rhythm, it was clear that Flug was having too much trouble keeping himself upright.

Perhaps blood was a little too tricky to fuck on...

Black Hat got a disgustingly evil thought right then and there, a thought so wrong that he wondered if Flug would protest. There was one way to find out. Black Hat wrapped his arms around Flug, tentacles joining in as he brought both of them upright.

Flug moaned something nonsensical until he realized where Black Hat was taking them. To the operating table where Steel Fist lay helpless and bleeding, on the edge of death.

“Fuck his innards while I pleasure you.?” Black Hat said with a wicked grin. There wasn’t anything more humiliating he could think of to subject the hero to, where the last few minutes of life were to be violated in his mangled body before Black Hat tore out his soul.

Flug choked out a startled laugh as if not believing Black Hat, until the demon made as if to upended them onto the operating table right on Steel Fist.

“Yes or no?” Black Hat questioned, barely holding still as he waited. When Flug struggled with his words, Black Hat added. “Nod or shake your head.”

Flug nodded his head frantically, even if he still seemed a little conflicted. When Black Hat didn’t move, Flug sighed and spoke briefly, when he could find his words. “S’fine, just clean up...right after.”

“With magic. It’s wuicker.” Black Hat upended Flug onto the operating table over Steel Fist, and pulled out to the tip of his cock, to give a Flug a change to brace himself. Then, Black Hat slammed right back into Flug, who let out a cry and grasped his hands into Steel Fist’s mangled, torn and cut up body to try and prevent himself from being fucked off the operating table.

A weak sob rose from the hero but apart from that his body was too destroyed to do much of anything but lay there. It was just as well that the rest of the heroes were already dead, as none of them would have handled the sight well.

No one with would.

Not even White Hat, who likely would have gotten sick over the sight, had he known what Black Hat and Flug had done, and were doing, to Steel Fist. 

“Here.” Black Hat settled into a slow, steady fuck, leaning over Flug as he pet his mate’s sides with his hands, before they dropped and lightly caressed his dick as pressed his chest against Flug’s back. “Let me help you get lined up.”Black Hat held Flug’s cock up against the large open wound in Steel Fist’s abdomen, where intestines were exposed.

Flug shook, breath spilling out raggedly, whether through the effort of holding himself up against Steel Fist’s mangled body or through the fact that his dick was about to go inside a wound he had made earlier.

“Oh?” Black Hat rubbed a thumb against the tip of a Flug’s cock, and smirked over the way pre-come began to leak out. “So filthy, being aroused by this. Fucking into a body not yet dead.” Black Hat let go of Flug’s cock, seized his legs, and pressed his upper body into Steel Fist. Black Hat bit down on Flug’s shoulder, and hummed pleasantly as he used a formed eye on a swaying tentacle to watch Flug’s cock press into the wound partway.

Flug struggled to right himself but Black Hat merely adjusted so that he could fuck into his mate, so that he bottomed out with each thrust. Soon, Flug began to desperately press backward, but when he didn’t get the angle he wanted, he gripped whatever torn limb of Steel Fist he could grab, and started to hump against the wound in the hero’s abdomen that his cock was being pressed in to.

Black Hat purred over the sensation and lust-filled thoughts that were going through his mate’s head, mainly centered on what Flug wanted to do to him in return.

Delicious.

Disgusting.

Twisted.

So very, very evil. 

So very...

“Hrmmm.” Black Hat enjoyed those thoughts very much, and fucked his mate harder, until he was merely rutting against Flug’s stretched hole, the ridged base being squeezed at each minute thrust inside. “So filthy. Keep those thoughts up.”

Flug gasped and writhed but couldn’t seem to help himself as he turned his body the slightest bit until he was fully thrusting his own cock into the wound, blood spurting out with each small movement he made.

“Yes...like that.” Black Hat hissed as he grasped Flug’s hips, holding him in place lest he upend him onto the floor. Black Hat waited for Flug to adjust, bracing himself with his forearms, before Black Hat resumed his rutting, eager and aroused from all of the blood.

Steel Fist had gone quiet, apparently past making any sound over the horror being visited on his destroyed body, only the tears tracking down his skin indicated that he was still conscious.

Black Hat’s claws dug into Flug’s hips as he canted his own and gave one last thrust, before coming with a snarl as Flug clenched around him.

Flug cried out at how far Black Hat had buried himself inside of him, and gave a few frantic presses of his hips against Steel Fist, his cock trapped within the innards. Another bite landed on his left shoulder. Along with Black Hat pressing down against him,it made Flug cum with a choked sound, spilling his release into Steel Fists innards, blood and semen oozing out around the wound. Flug collapsed on top of Steel Fist’s body, groaning as Black Hat slowly rocked against him, tentacle cock still buried deep inside.

Black Hat remained that way for a moment before he pulled out, leaving Flug sprawled on top of a still Steel Fist. Black Hat’s lip curled at the sight, partially because he didn’t like his mate near Steel Fist, and partially because of the humiliation and disgust rising from the hero. Black Hat slid a few fingers up Flug’s hole, feeling his release mixed in with blood.

“I think I’d do something this again at some point. It’s quite pleasant to humiliate these damn heroes.” Black Hat continued to finger his mate. “And watching you like this is quite pleasing. Taking pleasure in another’s misery.”

Flug blindly humped against the wounded hero as Black Hat’s fingers pumped into him, a turned on whimper issuing out of him before the demon pulled out. Flug went limp again with a soft whine, body heaving, the bites all over his body still bleeding the faintest amount. 

Black Hat wanted to take Flug again, he smelled so appealing.But he couldn’t, because the demon could sense that his mate was exhausted. Tentacles looped around Flug to lift him off of Steel Fist, and, with a whisper of magic, both Flug and Black Hat were clean, the bite marks healed over, as the demon dropped Flug into his arms to hold him against his chest. Flug went boneless against Black Hat with a sigh, grumbling crossly when the demon prodded him.

“You’ll want to stay awake a little while longer.” Black Hat said. “I think we’re about finished with Steel Fist, aren’t we?”

Flug settled comfortably into Black Hat’s arms, leaning into his chest as he glanced over to Steel Fist, sleepy yet determined to remain awake.

Black Hat looked over Steel Fist, and didn’t care that he and his mate were naked as he stared down impassively at Steel Fist, at the tears still streaming down the hero’s face over what had just happened. Black Hat had nothing to say to him. Nothing. All the tormenting and humiliation said it well enough. Black Hat moved Flug so that he held him with one arm, as the demon reached out with his now free right hand. Without a word, Black Hat plunged his hand into Steel Fist’s chest and tore out his heart, crushing it in his hands before wrenching his soul out.

Steel Fist’s body went still.

Black Hat tossed the heart back onto the corpse and considered the soul, before smiling evilly and casting a spell over the soul, before releasing it. The glowing blue and white wispy orb darted away and appeared to cower in the corner of the lab. Black Hat decided that he wanted Steel Fist to suffer a little while longer. His soul wouldn’t be escaping the mansion any time soon. Black Hat turned his attention to Flug, and found that his mate had passed out, snoring and drooling against his bare chest.

Humans.

No stamina whatsoever to keep up with a demon.

Oh well.

There was always next time.

And with the look Flug had given Black Hat after he’d ripped the heart out, the demon presumed they’d be having a talk.  What about, he wasn’t certain. And while Black Hat hated talking about emotions and the like, he wasn’t going to risk driving his mate away again.

But right now...

The bedroom was beckoning, and Black Hat, after giving Steel Fist’s soul a dismissive look, swept through a portal he’d created to being Flug to his bedroom.

Black Hat didn’t look back.

He didn’t need to.

Steel Fist was as good as dead, as were the heroes that had expired before him. All that was left was to dispose of the bodies, and then, the last threads of all his troubles would be gone.

Black Hat could now move forward, and work things out with Flug as things got back on track and slowly started to go back to normal. But before bed, Black Hat needed to find the coral airplane charm.

-x-x-x-

Finally. 

Now that the last threats to Black Hat and Flug were gone, everything had begun to go back to the way it had been, before the heroes dared to think that they could capture him. Now, Black Hat’s business could resume without any further inturruptions. But even with the resuming of his business, Black Hat couldn’t help but believe word of what had happened would get out.

It did get out, apart from the weapons and spells that had been effective against Black a Hat. Whether he’d managed to kill the heroes who knew about it, or White Hat was able to hush it up, Black Hat didn’t particularly care. All that mattered was that it never got brought up again. But because of some of what had happened,  Black Hat found that his products and services were in higher demand. The rise in demand allowed Flug to be quite happy to make even more inventions, each better than the last. And the products worked well with very few duds, now that Flug was better able to take care of himself.

Business was booming, villains were giving the heroes a run for their money, and giving Black Hat their money in turn for services and products.

Everything was perfect.

Perfect, until decades later, when it wasn’t. 

Business was as fine as it always was, as no heroes were giving him trouble, and Slate Hat was still keeping his distance, to avoid the completion of Lux Noir. So what could have possibly thrown a wrench into the works?

Flug.

Or rather, the human’s declining health.

Black Hat was essentially immortal, so he didn’t always give thought to those who had shorter lifespans. He had forgotten that despite Flug being his mate, Flug was still very much human, and mortal, no matter how much magic Black Hat used to try to delay the inevitable.

That particular morning, some 30 years later, while being faced with broken bones and tears, Black Hat was none too gently slapped in the face with a reminder of Flug’s morality.

For once in his very long life, Black Hat was at a loss of what to do, while knitting back together the broken bones of Flug’s leg. All of Black Hat’s power felt like nothing when the demon could do nothing but gradually slow the aging process. Due to being mates, Black Hat was unable to take Flug’s soul in a contract to extend his life indefinitely.

Black Hat knew in that moment that he wouldn’t be able to do avoid facing the truth, and would soon have to come to grips with the fact that he would have to tell Flug that he was slowly dying. Once Black Hat let Flug know that, if the human didn’t already know, Black Hat would have very few options left. Only a few were worth chasing after to prevent Flug from completely leaving this world.

From leaving Black Hat.

It was rather ironic. 

Before, the demon would have mocked the human and delighted in his agonizingly slow march to death. Would have taken pleasure in tormenting Flug until the end was upon him. Now, Black Hat didn’t want things to end, despite his initial strong desire to have no mate of his own. It was a predicament, and one that had no easy solution, especially when every single option that was left would be up to Flug to accept, or refuse.

And if Flug declined each option that was offered to him, Black Hat would lose his mate forever. There would be no going back in time to fix things, as Flug had refused at every point over the years to recreate the time machine he’d once made. And if all possible options were refused, and Flug died, permanently this time ...at that point, Black Hat would truly be alone.

A broken bond with no hopes of a reunion was the worst possible outcome. If that happened...Black Hat knew that a part of him would forever be torn to shreds, and the eldritch demon knew that he would never quite be the same, with an emptiness inside that could never again be filled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the last chapter with smut in it. There’ll be hints in the next chapter but nothing that would require me putting comments at the beginning of the last two chapters.
> 
> There will be angst in the next chapter, and you know, Flug not exactly surviving what happens next, but by the last chapter of the fic, things will have worked out.


	34. A Choice of Death, Soul Transfer or Immortality

30 years.

That was how long it had been since the heroes, including White Hat, had agreed to leave Black Hat alone to run his business, so long as Black Hat didn't go on another universe-wide killing spree.  

It didn't happen, no matter how Black Hat sometimes longed to go destroy things.  Doing such an act wouldn't bother the demon in the least bit, despite the fact that there were heroes who still lingered around in the area of Hatsville.  It was as if they were hoping that Black Hat would do something so terrible that it would justify his capture.  Black Hat just ignored the heroes and went about his business, thinking them insignificant and therefore something not to be bothered with unless one was foolish enough to confront him directly.  

Flug just figured that Black Hat didn't feel like engaging with another of his kind again, especially one who had their top hat, and was fully powered.  Just because White Hat had returned to his own dimension didn't mean that he couldn't find his way back if Black Hat went crazy or was otherwise deemed a threat that needed to be dealt with swiftly.

Those 30 years had all but flown by and Flug was surprised that he had enjoyed every single one of them. Sometimes that enjoyment stemmed from something he had created for the company, other times it was some item or another that Black Hat had given him. There were numerous cute moments of 5.0.5.’s that had made Flug tear up and be proud of his son, including the bear gifting him with a crudely made plane that had Flug sobbing over the gesture, as Flug had accidentally broken a model the day before.

The vomit Black Hat spewed at times upon seeing these moments was something that Flug could have done without witnessing. But considering what Black Hat used to do to 5.0.5. for what the demon believed to be disgusting displays, the vomit, as well as hissing from a shadowy corner, was rather tame for the eldritch being. There had been a time when Black Hat attempted to strangle or otherwise try his best to cause 5.0.5. permanent harm.

It never worked, much to Black Hat’s chagrin, but the fact that the demon was mellowing out around 5.0.5., for the most part, was a good sign.

Especially now, because Flug couldn’t shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Why he felt that way, Flug couldn’t say, but he had been on edge these past few days. It likely stemmed from the fact that he had been stumbling around and feeling lethargic more as of late, and more so than was usual for him.  It was more akin to back when he worked himself to the bone on little to no sleep before he’d become Black Hat’s mate.

But Flug had a job to do for Black Hat Organization and the scientist wasn’t going to let a little tiredness get in the way. And certainly not right at this very moment, when he was combining two highly corrosive and dangerous liquids together that could eat through skin in an instant.It was best for Flug to keep his attention on what he was doing and leave his worries for another time, when he wasn’t in possible danger from his own experiment.

Flug brushed his fingertips against his left wrist at the thought, to where two worn wristbands of black and gray hung.  The scientist hadn’t removed them for 30 years. Not since Black Hat had given them back to him when they had finished tormenting those who had thought to capture Black Hat and ‘rescue’ Flug.  He had been in danger only a few times since that day, and each of those times the wristbands saved him, and Black Hat thoroughly destroyed the perpetrators. Twice, Flug had killed the people himself with one of his inventions. The scientist gave his head a little shake as he carefully transferred one deadly liquid to another, watching as it turned a bright sickly red.

“Interesting.” Flug muttered under his breath. According to his notes, it should have turned purple.

With a cross look at the now-bubbling liquid, Flug about faced and stomped over to several tall shelves to one side of the lab. He had had Black Hat install them about 15 years ago. Looking at how crowded the shelves were getting, Flug figured he would have to ask the demon to make more for him. The only trouble getting to the very top shelf was that the ladder was ricketier than he had anticipated it would be at first glance. In hindsight, Flug really ought to have had his mate fetch the item in question for him.Because the moment his fingertips brushed said tool, Flug’s balance slipped and he fell backward off of the ladder with a startled yelp.

Flug fell from a good height, breaking his left leg in the process, the limb bucking under the sudden meeting with the fall. Flug stumbled back with a cry, taking pressure off the leg.  Flug lost his balance, and struck his right hip against the desk he’d been working at.To add insult to injury, the beaker with the bright red liquid burst over his hip and ate through his pants.  It made swift work of the skin, and melted through the muscle straight to bone. To make it worse, a file cabinet was knocked over, taking Flug to the floor, where his exposed hip bone was broken. When Flug's mind caught up, he screamed out in agony at all of the pain suddenly visiting his person after so many years.

The liquid was still steadily eating through skin and muscle, as tears streamed down Flug's cheeks as he tried to drag himself out from beneath the cabinet.  It didn't work, and only caused more pain to settle into his body, which in turn caused his mind to lose focus as he breathed in and out, panic beginning to set in.

It hurt.

It burned.

Oh, it was so much worse with the corrosive liquid than it would have been to just have broken bones.

This situation also happened to be different enough from causing himself intentional harm that the magic Black Hat had cast on Flug decades ago didn’t work. Nor did the bands around the scientist’s wrist work, as no one but himself had caused this. Since Flug had not been hurt in decades, apart from the intentional pain when he allowed Black Hat bite and scratch him in bed, the demon in the lab in an instant, snarling dangerously in his native language.

Black Hat looked unhinged, fangs bared and claws out, tentacles lashing in agitation as the demon’s glowing eye looked everywhere, as if expecting to find a threat. When he found none, Black Hat calmed ever so slightly and lifted the cabinet up as if it were as light as a feather.

And unnecessarily tossed it against a wall.

"I...I'm okay.  It was j...just an a...accident." Flug assured Black Hat, even as the demon transported them to the eldritch being's bedroom.

Black Hat immediately began to run his hand over Flug’s leg and healed the break in it, before the clawed hands slid up along the right limb as a hand settled on Flug’s right hip. The hand hesitated over the melted flesh and broken bone. Something like denial crossed the demon’s face before he carefully began to knit the bone back together and in the process, soothed the aching burn the corrosive liquid had caused. 

Flug couldn’t look at what was being done and instead closed his eyes.  He attempted to focus on and enjoy the sensations that came with being near his mate. He still couldn’t find anything to compare to it, apart from the elation of an invention or formula being perfected. Or, on that rare occasion, when Black Hat praised him.

Flug shivered involuntarily at the thought, even as the eldritch demon seemed to think the motion was due to the injury.

“What were you thinking?” Black Hat hissed, shifting a little on the bed to be in a better position to hold and examine his mate.

“I was just working on an experiment for one of the devices a client asked for. I needed something from the shelf and I just...lost my balance.” Flug opened his eyes when he heard a low hint of a worried growl. “What? It really was just an accident.”

“It shouldn’t have happened.” Black Hat said, more to himself than his mate.

“Well...it’s not like your magic was worded to cover accidental injury. Only direct on my part or from others. It’s fine. _I’m_ fine. I’ll just need to be more careful.” Flug was not sure what to make of the look Black Hat gave him as the demon finished healing him and sat back.Flug scooted backward to sit up himself and chanced a look down at his hip and leg. The limbs were back to normal, which was an immense relief.  Flug lifted his gaze back to his mate.

“That’s not the issue here, Flug.”Black Hat stated, his hand reaching out to rest on Flug’s newly healed hip. A dark frown crossed the demon's face, as if there was something troubling him.

“Really, Black Hat, I’ll be all right now.” Flug tried to brush off the unease he felt through the way his mate looked at him. Yet despite the words, the eldritch demon didn’t seem convinced that Flug was truly all right.

“ _My mate_...” Black Hat issued out in his native language, as he spent some time running his hands all over Flug.  It was as if Black Hat were reassuring himself that his mate was not harmed anywhere else. The demon even began to sing softly, as he moved in close to his mate and curled up against Flug, bringing him over and onto his side.  Black Hat held the human against his side snugly, tentacles manifesting to join, in order to prevent Flug from slipping from his side. “ _Mine_.”

“Yes, yours. That hasn’t changed all these years, you know.  I'm not going anywhere.” Flug didn’t mind being held in the least bit by Black Hat, now that it wasn’t harm that the demon intended toward him. Flug snuggled in close to the Black Hat, hearing a contented sigh issue out of the demon in return. Over the past 30 years, these quiet moments had become some of Flug’s favorite times. Neither of them had to do anything but keep one another company in the silence and it always made the bond between them sing with contentment. 

But even as Flug enjoyed the silence and companionship now, he couldn’t help but wonder what was going through his mate’s mind. Breaking bone on accident had apparently made Black Hat lapse into silence.  It had also caused him to become overly touchy, as the demon continued to let both his hands and the tendrils roam over Flug’s body in an absent way.

“Black Hat...what’s wrong?” Flug asked, after some hours had passed in silence.Black Hat was quiet for a time before he spoke softly against the side of Flug’s neck.

“I’m not sure how to say it.”

“Then tell me when you’re able to find the words.” Flug told the demon, running a hand along Black Hat's lower back, stilling when a curious tendril curled around his wrist. “I can wait, so long as you get it out sooner rather than later.” Flug found it odd that Black Hat held him tighter at those words, and felt a little chill at the demon’s even quieter words.

“I will have to tell you, at some point. But not right now. It’s...too soon, but yet not.” Black Hat nuzzled a cheek to Flug’s neck. “By the time I find the words...I don’t know how you’ll take the news.”

Flug wouldn’t understand what Black Hat meant until the scientist began to experience signs that his body wasn’t going to hold out for much longer. The uneasiness he had felt before he’d had that accident in the lab had come to life at that point. While Flug had assumed that Black Hat could extend his life, to a point, as his mate, what Flug hadn't realized was that at some point, the demon’s magic would be unable to do anything more for him.

That moment came a year later, and neither Flug nor Black Hat could deny for any longer that the scientist's health, before they had become mates, had already taken a heavy toll on Flug's body. His health was declining at a rapid pace, and there was nothing he nor Black Hat could do to slow the process for any longer.

-x-x-x-

It was a terrible year for business.

Absolutely wretched, Flug found himself thinking out of the blue. Or perhaps it wasn’t that odd of a thought to have, as Demencia had died in a battle some months ago, having taken down as many heroes around her as possible before she had drawn her last breath.

It had been a bloody massacre.  One that even Black Hat admitted was a wonderfully evil sight to behold.

Flug just hadn’t expected to feel a pang of loss following Demencia's death, despite how trying he had often found the lizard hybrid.

5.0.5. had been moping around too, also saddened by the loss. He had even taken to sticking close to Flug, as if worried that he too would vanish.  

Flug was weirdly concerned that 5.0.5. may be right.  Flug's body, as best he could figure, looked to be in its late 30s, when in reality, he’d been around for nearly 60. He didn’t often look in a mirror but had felt often the way Black Hat carefully traced the laugh marks and other wrinkles here and there that showed his body was aging in some way. On the inside, Flug felt absolutely wretched most days.So much so that sometimes it was a chore to force himself out of bed. The limp was the most recent acquisition, and Flug had quietly accepted the cane that Black Hat had manifested out of shadow and shoved into his hand without looking at him months ago.

At present, Flug was using that cane to keep himself upright. He had been feeling ridiculously exhausted these past few weeks, despite the drop in activity in the lab.Not to mention that Black Hat insisted on him resting, as if he knew something that Flug didn’t.

Just like 5.0.5.

Flug paused briefly as he reached up beneath the paper bag to rub his left hand over his face, before he let out a sigh. It was too early in the day to be this tired, but perhaps a nap was in order so that he could actually accomplish something today. Flug rapped the cane against the ground in thought before dropping his hand from his face as he sighed and limped carefully out of the lab in search of Black Hat.The scientist could faintly sense his mate, but couldn’t yet tell if his location was the office or the demon’s bedroom.

It took far too long to limp along the hall, and the fact that he was winded so quickly made Flug immensely concerned for what was going on inside of his own body. Collapsing hadn’t been in the plan, but Flug was suddenly on the floor and feeling even worse than before as the cane clattered to the ground out of reach.

Had he forgotten to eat?

Sleep?

No, either 5.0.5. or Black Hat would have made certain he ate or rested, especially as of late.

So...what was wrong?

Flug’s eyes were closed but he didn’t miss the sensation of Black Hat suddenly being there as the demon gently lifted him up into his arms. Flug rested his head against Black Hat’s shoulder and could hear the faint rumble of a purr starting up. Flug’s lips quirked. His mate always seemed to quite enjoy tactile touching, sexual or otherwise. Flug soon felt himself being set down on his back on something soft.  A bed, then, as the chairs were not as comfortable. Flug felt the bag over his head being removed, and opened his eyes to find Black Hat looming over him with what appeared to be concern.

"I'm just worn out. I don't think I've been getting enough sleep."  Flug found it concerning that Black Hat didn't argue otherwise, and instead started to remove the scientist's until he was only in his airplane patterned underwear.

Black Hat stripped down to his pants and then methodically began to nuzzle and caress Flug’s entire body.

"Black Hat?" Flug thought that the demon wanted to have sex, until Black Hat merely settled against Flug’s side and resumed petting him along the shoulders. Then, Flug felt Black Hat cup a hand to his scarred right cheek. It was eerily similar to a year ago, when he’d broken his leg, and Black Hat had healed him and spent time caressing him in silence.  "Black Hat, what's wrong?"

Black Hat remained quiet for a time as he caressed Flug’s cheek, before he flicked his gaze up to meet the human’s eye with his own.

Whatever Flug expected to be said, it wasn’t what came out of Black Hat when the demon finally spoke aloud.

“You’re dying.”

"I’m pretty sure I'm just exhausted today." Flug said, frowning up at Black Hat. “And didn’t you say at one time that humans are always dying day by day?”

"This is different." Black Hat said, as he kept his hand against Flug’s cheek. "Your body is aging faster on the inside than the out, and despite my power, I am unable to slow the march of time indefinitely.  I’m sure you’ve noticed that this year has been worse for you?"

Flug had noticed but said nothing to confirm or deny the demon's words, as he was sure that Black Hat already knew the answer.

"Your body will continue to deteriorate as the years go by."  Black Hat said grimly. "Despite our bond, there’s nothing I can do to bind you to this world indefinitely, because you are human."

"How soon?" Flug asked at length, reaching up with a hand to rest the palm against the one gently caressing his cheek again. Flug felt the demon’s hand twitch beneath his own and met the eye gazing down at him. “When, Black Hat?”

"You had a few decades left at most, before this past year. And now?" Black Hat's eye went distant, as if trying to see something that wasn't there. "I doubt you’ll reach the end of this year.

"That’s..." Flug gripped Black Hat's hand tight. "Nothing can be done?"

"I am still working out the details. It is...difficult, to try and work around a mating bond that won’t completely render me mindless when inevitably broken."

Flug opened his mouth to protest but Black Hat leaned over and kissed him briefly before continuing.

"You will die, one way or another, but I am trying to work out some minute details for your soul. I will be giving you some options. I’m close to figuring out those options, but they will need to be worded carefully, so that you understand the intent behind each.”

"So that is why I feel so horrible on the inside? Because I’m dying?" Flug asked in a faint voice, before swallowing nervously.  "And what kind of options?"

“You are dying, as much as I hate to admit that I can do nothing to slow the process down any longer. Even my magic has its limitations." Black Hat murmured, fingers tipped by claws careful on skin as he pet Flug's cheek, lightly tracing the scars. "And I will let you know once I’ve finalized the language. Contracts and spells, as well as what I am to offer to you, are very particular when it comes to how things are worded. In the meantime...I want you to take it easy. We have enough supplies and products that you won’t have to be in the lab working."Black Hat pressed his cheek against Flug’s. "Give me some more time and I’ll work things out.”

"Then let me stay with you until then." Flug said nervously, as if expecting himself to die then and there. He didn’t, but Black Hat must have sensed it because he let go of Flug’s cheek to hold his hand.

" _My mate_." Black Hat seemed to struggle with his words, going between his own language and the one Flug spoke as the demon tightened his hand around Flug’s. "I will not let you out of my sight."

-x-x-x-

Flug was relieved that Black Hat kept his word and didn’t leave him alone from that moment on. Despite the fact that Black Hat had anticipated him not lasting the year, Flug was still surprised to find his body decide that an unusually snowy day in November was a fine time to die.

It sucked.

But at least those few painful months leading up to this moment had given Black Hat time to finalize the options he apparently had to offer to Flug. If only Flug had realized it had been a lie at the time. Because later on, he would learn that Black Hat had know almost two years ago, when Flug had broken bone, what he could offer his mate. It had just taken the demon nearly two years to come to terms with the fact that he was going to be living on without his mate for some time. That the eldritch demon would again have to go through watching Flug die before his eyes, powerless to prevent it.  But what Black Hat could do, what he could offer...

Even Flug couldn't have ever anticipated that Black Hat would even think to offer him a way out. To choose to die, his soul with his body, to no longer be bound to Black Hat.The other two options....well, Flug didn’t have much time to choose by the time he heard them all, but the scientist had already made his choice decades ago. The thought of leaving Black Hat and 5.0.5. behind...

Flug couldn’t do it.

He loved 5.0.5. like a son, and Flug found that he cared enough about Black Hat that he couldn’t leave his mate behind to live alone for the rest of eternity, or until he met his match. It was on the tip of Flug's tongue to say that he loved the demon, but couldn’t bring himself to do so easily. He figured Black Hat already knew, when in the alternate timeline they’d escaped, Flug had admitted to thinking that he could have loved Black Hat.

It was enough for Flug to make his decision long before Black Hat gave him his three options.

-x-x-x-

Black Hat had anticipated a lazy day with his mate, as Flug's condition was steadily worsening as the days went by. What Black Hat hadn’t expected to find was Flug collapsed in the hallway, 5.0.5. hovering around him worriedly. It was like the bear wasn't sure whether he should pick Flug up if he uttered whimpers of pain whenever he was touched.

A pang went through Black Hat, and then resignation took its place. It was too soon, and yet, over the past year, he had known that this would happen. It had only a matter of when, and apparently, that time was now. 

“ _My mate_...” Black Hat said in his native language, moving from one shadow to the next to appear alongside Flug. The eldritch demon paused, before he let out an aggravated sigh and took 5.0.5. aside, so that Flug wouldn't hear them. “You can sense what’s happening to the doctor then?”

A sad little ‘bwao’ sounded, 5.0.5.’s eyes starting to tear up.

“Ugh.” Black Hat hadn’t moved out of range before he was pulled into a crushing hug by the blue bear. The demon clenched his hands, claws threatening to stab out. “I’m not the one dying, you fool. Say your goodbyes, in case he isn’t amendable to what I have to say to him, and subsequently offer.” Black Hat straightened out his clothing with meticulous precision as he avoided carefully observing the way 5.0.5. had picked Flug up and held him carefully.  The demon detested the tears streamingdown the beast’s muzzle as the human weakly patted fur i what was supposed to be a reassuring way. Black Hat averted his gaze, baring his fangs in displeasure over the way his mate was being held against someone that was not him. Soon, 5.0.5. approached and passed Flug over to Black Hat, before the bear looked toward the front of the mansion and glanced back to Black Hat miserably.

“I’m not kicking you out, bear.” Black Hat hissed irritably. “Just stay out of my way unless absolutely necessary. I will try and find someone to be around...eventually, who will be fine with your presence.” Black Hat grudgingly allowed another squeeze from the bear, careful this time because of Flug, before 5.0.5. looked the both of them over forlornly before heading out of view down the hall.

“Didn’t think you’d...want 5.0.5. around.” Flug murmured against Black Hat’s shoulder.

“I don’t.” Black Hat said shorty, as he formed a portal in the middle of the hall.  The demon flashed a grin over the surge of irritation that rose from his mate. “I just don’t want heroes to get a hold of him. I shudder to think what they could get that bear to reveal.”

Flug said nothing apart from sighing. 

“I tolerate that thing’s presence because you happen to like him. Surely you know, being my mate for a little over 30 years now, that our bond does not mean that my feelings toward that bear have changed. I merely changed how I acted toward 5.0.5. so as to not cause you too much stress.” Black Hat stepped through the portal, entering the dead realm he had visited some time ago, after he and Flug had sealed their mating in the hotel. A dead realm was the perfect place to lie out the options to the quickly fading human in his arms. Black Hat settled himself comfortably on a rocky ledge and rested Flug on his lap, the human’s head against his chest now. 

“Black Hat?”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed that your condition has come to an irreversible position.” Black Hat heard an affirmative huff.“While you haven’t been aging as much on the outside, the same can’t be said for your insides.” Black Hat’s right hand came to rest against Flug’s back. “Despite being bound to me, there’s little I can do to slow the process indefinitely, as I mentioned months ago. I had been hoping to avoid this conversation but it seems from your appearance now that there is not much time left.”

Flug leaned heavily into Black Hat’s body, one hand reaching out to grasp the demon’s left wrist.

“I told you before that I didn’t have the words to explain this. But now I do, and have had time to narrow down your options.” Black Hat turned his hand over so that Flug could grasp it instead of the wrist.

“What options...are those?” Flug asked, gripping Black Hat’s left hand as tight as he could.

“Choices, would be more accurate.  But in any case, I will need you to choose from one of three options.” Black Hat saw Flug pull back a little to look up at him, and continued on. “The first, you just choose to die. Either now or by faster means, to make the prolonged suffering come to an end.” Black Hat felt Flug twitch, and sensed a little fear trickle into his mate. “If you were to die with your soul, then you are also free of our bond.The second option...I would create a potion to allow for you to live a little longer until I find a suitable body to move your soul into. A soul transfer. However, there are issues with this method, as a body already containing a soul or one without makes it harder for your own soul to successfully bind and assimilate to the body. Meaning you might not live for long in those bodies your soul is transferred to, and new ones would have to be kept on hand. The constant transferring of the soul could lead to quirks and not so lucid moments where your thoughts may not be your own.”

“And the third option?” Flug asked nervously.

“...that would consist of you willingly giving your soul to me. No contracts, as being my mate rules that method out. But if you give your soul to me for safekeeping, so to speak, before your when body expires, your essence would remain until you are reborn in the world. And I would know of this happening, as your soul would vanish to go to the body. It is guaranteed that the body and soul would be one, without rejection as a body already in existence would.”

“It sounds like you would prefer...the third option.” Flug said quietly, meeting Black Hat’s eye.

“There’s a price to be paid for that option. You give me your soul freely, and I will have full control over your soul. With no contract to give specifications and limitations, I would have the ability to bring you back to me for all of eternity. Or until I cease to exist.” Black Hat closed his eye, enjoying the sensation of the dead realm around him, as well as holding his mate. “You would always end up as my mate, and your soul would never be allowed to rest. Bringing you back repeatedly in this manner would see to it that eventually, you may no longer come back as a human.”

“The first option...if I just die, then that means that you would be alone.” Flug commented after a moment’s silence.

“I was alone for a long time.” Black Hat reminded the scientist.

“But not alone with a broken bond. It would make you vulnerable to attack, wouldn’t it? If the heroes or other villains got wind of it?” Flug weakly grasped Black Hat’s hand again. “It sounds like you want to change being alone, with the other two options.”

“Had I not gone through losing you once, I never would have considered offering you want amounts to immortality. Or temporary immortality, as you would still age on the inside as you have now up to this point. And I would not have told you that giving up your soul to me willingly gives me control over it, and this extends to when you are alive again.” Black Hat opened his eye and fixed his gaze on Flug. “I was serious about you never being free if you choose to do that. You would never be able to escape my instincts binding us together, and changing you over time. I meant it when I said that you may end up as something other than fully human.”

“I...” Flug turned slightly so that he could press his face against Black Hat’s chest, as his hand twitched against the demon’s. “I want to know...one thing.”When Black Hat said nothing, Flug continued. “Will you be there the moment I’m back, or...?”

“You would have to be around the same age as when you first met me, though each meeting, should you choose this path, will be a little different. You might not even crash that plane into my mansion. Up until that time, however, you will be your own person, free so do as you will, without the influence of the bond. My power will not be able to touch you up until that point.” Black Hat’s eye glowed a soft red. “But the moment that we reunite, and renew the bond...you will be mine, as I will be yours.”

“Demencia?” Flug asked curiously. “5.0.5.?”

“She may eventually turn up in some form or another. Others may appear as the time passes.” Black Hat let out an annoyed growl. “I’m sure 5.0.5. will still be here and as nauseatingly nice as always.”

“I don’t...” Flug pressed close to the eldritch demon. “I don’t want to die. Be dead for good, that is.  I don’t like...the idea of you just replacing me for my job. Forget me once I’m gone.”

“I could likely find someone to give you a run for your money.” Black Hat laughed over Flug’s arrogance. The way he gave him an affronted look despite how shitty he had to have been feeling. Oh, how Black Hat enjoyed his little human mate when he believed he was the best at what he did. Black Hat leaned over to nuzzle Flug’s cheek. “Don’t make that face, my mate, your inventions are positively evil in nature.”

“I think I feel worse than before.” Flug murmured, the faint smile that had crossed his lips at Black Hat’s words vanishing. 

“Hmm...you’re much closer to dying than I anticipated.” Black Hat gave the scientist an oddly intense look. “Make your choice, before it is too late.”

“I don’t have to. You already had my heart in your hand, literally and figuratively, so you should already know my decision.” Flug reached out with his right hand to cup Black Hat’s cheek, reminiscent of a past that never happened. “Take my soul,Black Hat. I don’t have anything left to lose by taking your offer.”

“Then it will be done, my mate.” Black Hat nuzzled Flug once more, an involuntary shiver racing through him as Flug carefully and precisely let out whispered words in the demon’s native tongue. 

His mate telling him that he did love him, even if Flug felt the sentiments were at times foolish to give. To open himself so completely to an ancient eldritch being who couldn’t feel that same love.

At times, Black Hat regretted teaching Flug his native language, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed conversing in it with someone who wasn’t Slate Hat.

“There isn’t much time left.” Black Hat nuzzled Flug again, as he was unable to say the word in return, because he never would be able to truly mean it. But he could shower his mate with attention, which the demon differentiated from being anything like love. Not too long after the nuzzling ended, Black Hat pulled away and laid Flug out on his back on the rocky ledge. Black Hat’s voice took on a demonic tone, his eye beginning to glow a soft red.  “Are you truly offering to freely give your soul to me, Kenning Flug Slys?”

“Oh.” Flug’s breath hitched at the use of his full name, before he seemed to relax and spoke quietly. “Yes, I am. I want to...to be able to come back...to be with my _mate_.” Flug said the last word in Black Hat’s native language, before the scientist added with a tired smile.  “And to be able to continue my work.”

“Then I will have to take your soul out forcibly before the body expires, as this may not work otherwise.” Black Hat’s eye glowed a harsher red, a glow behind the monocle forming too, before the demon began to issue out a series of chants, building the power necessary to do what had to be done. The bond between them was not going to like it, but it was necessary for it to continue on. Black Hat rested his right hand over Flug’s chest and concentrated that built up power into that hand. Black Hat felt Flug’s body spasm beneath him at the first attempt. “As contrary as it is, you need to not resist the pull, or it will only hurt more.”

Flug’s eyes slid shut as his breathing became labored and at times, ragged. After a minute of internal struggle, the human’s body went slack with a sigh.

Black Hat drew a Flug’s soul out and began to condense it into ball of white and blue. All was going as it should until the demon was met with some more resistance before the act was completed. Black Hat began to sing, able to do so freely in this realm without causing harm to his mate’s ear.

"Alone for so long, no answers to my call, can you still hear my voice? All is dark, all is lost, will you be there waiting for me?  A call for mine, an answer in the dark, will you..." Black Hat refused to acknowledge the fact that his voice wavered, as his voice grew quieter.  "...will you be mine for all of eternity?"

Flug’s struggles ceased completely as he became distracted by the song, allowing Black Hat to continue to draw forth his soul.

"The call of one became the song of two.  Bound as one, in the dark..." Black Hat felt a squeeze in his chest, an ache, really, over the way his mate lie so still on the ledge before him, yet still continued to sing before he lapsed into silence. “Years to pass, all alone, no one to be one with me.  Once the years have passed, will you return to me?"

“Please...come find me.” Flug whispered, his voice barely audible.  The human’s body went completely limp as Black Hat successfully finished drawing Flug’s soul out, and watched in a silent vigil of sorts as the scientist’s body died within minutes.  

Since it wasn’t necessary for Flug’s body to be brought back, Black Hat picked it up and jumped down off the ledge, to dig a shallow grave with his claws. His talons, regrettably, were not up to the task, as they had yet to completely regrow. Once the body was buried,Black Hat turned his attention to the wispy white-blue orb trailing lazily through the air around him.Black Hat coaxed the soul onto his hands and with a carefully worded spell, made a barrier of sorts around Flug’s soul. It would prevent his soul from being devoured by Black Hat or any other beings that ate souls.

It was at that point the mating bond realized something was amiss.

Just as Black Hat was satisfied by the spell and the fact that no one would take his mate from him, pure agony tore through his body out of nowhere. Black Hat, in turn, couldn’t help but let out a demonic shriek of loss into the dead realm around him. A cry that was released again as the realization sunk in over the loss of his mate’s physical presence.

Black Hat tore free of his humanoid form to wreak havoc in that dead realm in his true form. The bulk of which threw itself and the many limbs and tentacles into rocky ledges and already broken buildings. Black Hat snarled in fury and denial as he raced about in the almost dark of this place. Trying his best to not think about how he was going to likely be alone for some time, and there was nothing Black Hat could do about it but wait.

The stop to the sudden rampage came in the form of Flug’s soul catching up to him, where it danced around in arcs of swirling light, as if agitated over the behavior Black Hat had just displayed.

Black Hat forced himself to go back into his humanoid form, and held out a cautious hand, uncertain just how much Flug was retaining of his surroundings. Black Hat's hand curled a little as he felt a warmth spread through him as the swirling blue and white soul settled on his palm. Black Hat brought the flickering orb up to his face and nuzzled it as he would have done had it been a shadow. Black Hat hadn’t realized that he’d begun to sing again as he sat down on the ground. The eldritch being had no idea how long he remained in that realm and sang but Flug’s soul stayed put on the palm of his hand. A warmth Black Hat didn’t often experience continued to spread through him.

Was it...love?

Black Hat peeled his lips back as he bared his fangs at the thought.

Disgusting.

Black Hat was incapable of love. He always had been. But perhaps...perhaps there was some fondness?

“How can you possibly love me, when I can’t feel that love in return?” Black Hat echoed Flug’s sentiments from before but of course, the soul of his mate had no way to answer him. Black Hat wouldn’t receive any answer from Flug for some time. When he saw his mate again, then perhaps Black Hat would ask.The demon’s singing petered off, ending on a mournful and haunting note full of loss and anguish, before the demon spoke aloud into the darkness closing in around him.

“Live again soon, Flug, so that I might discover what these feelings I am currently experiencing are.” There was a pause as Black Hat held Flug’s soul to his chest, single eye closing. “I’m feeling oddly cold right now.” Black Hat held Flug’s flickering soul closer, teeth clenching together. “I don’t care for it.”Black Hat caressed the soul, careful to not remove the spell he had cast around it. “The lack of your presence is...unsettling. Return at once.”

Black Hat would have to get used to the idea of not receiving a response from his mate for many years to come.

So much time would pass that Black Hat did the only thing he could think to do. Run his business, and in the meantime, plot and scheme for how to draw Slate Hat out of hiding in order to finish their challenge. Lux Noir was still in effect, and would not end until one of them was dead, no matter how long it took.

It was a difficult endeavor, putting time into his business and time into plotting another of his kind’s death. This was mainly due to the fact that Black Hat was loathe to leave Flug’s soul all alone, unguarded. But the eldritch being managed to accomplish what he set out to do all the same, with very little in the way of setbacks.

He was Black Hat, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I’m going to finally be able to finish another story. Only the epilogue left to type out now, which is mostly unchanged from when I wrote it last fall, with a few additions to account for what has changed as the fic was written and posted.
> 
> As a side note, I really do want to figure out how to post a little audio, as I actually have the melody of how I imagine Black Hat sounds when he sings before I put words to it. I just wanted to record a little of it playing my instrument instead of my humming.


End file.
